Amber the Cheetah
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Amber is a cheetah messenger from Tribal Plains. Upon her cheif's command, she is sent deep into Robotropolis to deliver a message to Sally Acorn. Can the Freedom Fighters alongside their new allies finally defeat Dr. Eggman? Sonic SATAM
1. Prolouge

Amber the Cheetah

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Chief Solo, Kelsey, Star and the place Tribal Plains.

A/N: This story is told from my main character's POV

Prologue: Introduction

My name is Amber the Cheetah. I am a young cheetah and a single daughter to my mother Star and my father Sol. I normally have an amberish necklace around my neck and wear a yellow sleeveless shirt, yellow skirt and yellow shoes I live in the Tribal Plains a plains way different from what humans call Africa where lions, and even leopards killed cheetahs like myself. Tribal Plains was different because all three of us lived together in a tribe with different duties given to each tribe. The lions were responsible for protecting us from invaders, the leopards were given scouting duties due to their elusive nature, and us Cheetahs were given messenger missions. This was a hard duty but the tribe knew that the fastest of the three of us had to help out somehow, so we were given these risky missions.

I can here your thoughts, you are thinking; what are the risks Amber? Well I'll tell you, we border another area known as Mobotropolis which had been conquered by an evil mad scientist. Yes a mad scientist and his name was Dr. Ivo Robotnic. He had conquered all of the lands in Mobotropolis renaming the area Robotropolis. Dr. Robotnic conquered this area and began taking the native people there and forcing them to serve him as robot slaves! Why didn't your tribe help out in preventing this from happening you ask me? Well I'll tell you why, the evil Scientist conquered it in one day! After since the bordering city country was conquered, Tribal Plains was on high alert planning to over throw the evil Scientist to help the locals, but we had to keep ourselves low and destroy as many of the robot men Dr. Robotnic sent into our lands as what he claimed were 'scouts.'

As a cub my mother had told me terrible stories of the evil scientist which nearly made me wet my bed at times. As a cheetah myself I had inherited a messenger position and now as I had came of age to start working as a messenger, I found myself shaking all over as I made my way to our tribal leader. Our Tribal leader was currently a lion. His name was Solo whom was with his wife Kelsey. Seeing me come in the two turned towards me as I bowed.

"Easy there Amber" Solo told me.

"I'm sorry chief" I muttered "I'm just scared that's all."

"As you have every right to be" Kelsey spoke for her husband "Starting today you will be traveling along the world. It is a hard life as a messenger but you cheetahs have the fastest speed and are worthy to be messengers."

"That and you can't take a lot of damage" Solo told me "You're speed would be great on the battle field Amber but you cheetahs take a lot of pride in your speed and trade it in rather than brute strength and speed. We want you all to live but someone has to be a messenger."

"I know that, I'm just scared-what if Robotnic grabs me"

"You're mother has taught you well about him, no wonder your scared" Solo muttered placing his paw over his head but he turned to me "I can assure you Amber that we will not mean to send you with a message to Dr. Robotnic himself...Unless it's to tell him we declare war on his forces which is not going to happen any time soon."

I sighed hearing this "Thank you chief, I really feel much better now."

Solo and Kelsey nodded understanding my words and it was Kelsey that gave me the mission.

"Amber" she began.

"Yes Kelsey?" I asked in a calm voice now.

"Your first mission will take you to the heart of Robotropolis " Kelsey said.

I looked up but Solo placed a comforting paw on my shoulder "Not looking for Eggman no, if we wanted to do that we would've asked a leopard to do this but we have heard of a rebellion happening in the heart of the Robotropolis...Now that's where you'll be delivering the message to."

"This is a risky mission for me, but if that is what you want I will take it."

Kelsey nodded understandingly as she turned to me "The message is to King Acorn's daughter Princess Sally Acorn, the leader of the rebel movement whom calls themselves the Freedom Fighters."

"Alright what's the message?" I asked.

Solo turned to me "Tell her I Chief Solo request an audience with her and wish to speak about an alliance with her. You are to stay there until Sally Acorn gives you her answer, if she says yes you will escort her until she reaches the border line of the Tribal Plains where one Leopard will watch your backs from the trees."

"And if she refuses?" I asked.

"Then you alone come back here and tell me that" Solo said "That way Dr. Robotnic doesn't think you are a part of the Freedom Fighters."

"Alright give Sally Acorn your message requesting an audience with her to speak about an alliance, stay there till she gives me an answer gotcha chief!"

Kelsey grabbed onto my shoulder as Chief Solo burst out laughing at my outburst and eagerness to get out of the room "Hold on there Amber there is a part of your mission you haven't heard of yet."

I stopped as Solo stopped laughing "Just like all Cheetahs Amber can't sit still for a second when you heard your missions, no wonder I really had a liking to cheetahs. But joking aside Amber, Kelsey is right, while Sally Acorn is deciding on the decision, you must **NOT **join in with their activities shall they ask you to aide them in destroying a power plant or factory. We don't want Dr. Robotnic knowing that we might side with his Rebels."

"Chief" I began "They wouldn't be able to convince me to set foot out that territory searching for him! The only way they'll be able to do that is if they drag me kicking and screaming."

The chief smiled "That would give Dr. Robotnic the message that you are certainly not with them, besides I trust you can take care of a squirrel, and whoever else tries to drag you."

I nodded when it came down to a cheetah's speed no one could beat us. I should be able to kill the squirrel if she forced me to go and fight against Dr. Robotnic."

"I doubt they would even force you to go" Kelsey said "After they here why you can't aide them in their mission."

"Right" I said.

"Good luck Amber" Chief Solo said as I trotted off.

When I got home my mother Star greeted me.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Alright, I got a mission to prepare for."

"What is the mission for you Amber dear?" my father Sol asked as I began packing my knapsack for the trip.

"I have to go to Robotropolis-"

I heard my mother scream "Why did Chief Solo request my only daughter to go to Dr. Robotnic? Amber as your mother I'm forbidding you to go on this mission, I'll go up to Chief Solo and tell him I decline this mission for you, you are not ready to deliver a message to him!"

Sol sighed as he patted Star's shoulder "Star, you've frightened Amber enough during her child hood, she's not a young child to frighten she's a teenager."

"But I've lived in that area when I was a cub!" Star told him "I know the terror he can cause to you"

I nodded at my mother's worried tone "Mom, don't worry, you hadn't heard my mission threw yet."

"But isn't your mission involving you to take a message to Dr. Robotnic?"

"No mom, it's the opposite" I said "I have to take a messenger to Princess Sally Acorn."

"Oh now that's different" Star sighed "But it's still risky Amber, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes mother" I sighed "Besides I should be able to out run Dr. Robotnic's robots."

"For a while" I heard my mother sigh but then she nodded "Just be careful dear, I don't want you to be Robotized."

So I finished packing and began my first mission. Slamming the door shut, I heard my mom crying something how she didn't want to lose me.

"You won't lose me" I made a promise to myself "I'll come back safely."

Then I began my journey, I knew that once at the Border of Tribal Plains, I knew I would have to watch my back surely Dr. Robotnic could use a cheetah to robotize and as all teenagers I could be careless. So I knew I had to watch my back as I cleared the border and after that had to fine Sally Acorn fast.

**End of Chapter.**

** So ends the Prologue of Amber the Cheetah. Now that this is over I would like some feed back. Amber the Cheetah only fears Dr. Robotnic but can a certain Hedgehog help her face her fear? Find out in the next Chapter. Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog Oh yeah reviews please, and I would like to here any feedbacks and corrections if you see any errors in the places in Sonic the Hedgehog. This Version of Sonic the Hedgehog is Sonic SATAM so please if you see any errors please tell me. Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames, these will be erased.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Chief Solo, Kelsey, Star Frost the Leopard, and Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains.

Three days had passed since I left my house and I wasn't close to the border line just yet. Tribal Plains is a big area, big hunting grounds open plains with the closest village in Tribal Plains at least a week's day of walking from the borderline. Even Chief Solo had told me before I left the village that even with a knapsack of rations that you'd have to hunt. Yes, I am a carnivore but when it comes to hunting, I was a rookie at it. Why are you asking me this, well I had decided that I needed to ration my food supply the woodlanders in Robotropolis, may not like a cheetah like myself hunting wild animals. Yes, even though we cheetahs, leopards, and lions hunt we make a very strict rule in Tribal Plains and that rule is this: No cheetah, lion or leopard shall hunt other two legged animals, those that walked on two legs were considered very much like our tribe members and to us would make us look like a cannibal. That was the only rule when it came down to who you can hunt, four legged animals were considered fair game and 'true animals' as we called it. So I had made the decision to begin to hunt while in Tribal Plains. I figured that I would need the food in my backpack while in Robotropolis.

Wind was blowing from the east and I caught the smell of a Thompson's Gazelle! My favorite type of food! Actually Thompson's Gazelle were any cheetah's favorite food while he or she were hunting. It didn't matter if you were a cub, teenager or adult cheetah. Just like our relatives in the African Plains; our jaws were not quite strong enough to bring down big game like Wildabeast or something in that area so in order to survive and if my mother or father were alone we'd have to hunt Guzzle or antelope! Carefully I stalked my prey just as my mother had taught me. I could feel my heart pumping as my excitement rose as the realization of this was my first hunt kicked in! I had to make a good impression on this if I wanted to catch a meal.

Carefully I began stalking further and further closer to it only hiding behind a rock when it looked up cautiously but I knew it the wind was in my favor and that it didn't give my smell away. I peaked out from behind the rock as the Thompson's Gazelle went back to grazing tilting it's head back to eat the grass. Carefully just as my mother taught me during her hunting lessons, I went into a sprint. Circling around the area making sure there were no other Gazelles. There were but they were too busy grazing and then I made my move.

All I knew next was it was all chaos! Two Thompson's Gazelle looked up and after making an alarm call began startling the herd. This didn't matter though even as the herd began sprinting away. The one Thompson's Gazelle I had targeted was a tad too late on receiving the message. It looked up then it began to bolt into a jump, but with grace I managed to match it's leep and followed it. I could feel my breathe as I chased after my prey and my breathing became more and more even as I caught up to the Thompson's Gazelle, Finally catching up to it, I raised one of my hands and tripped the Gazelle as it made one last attempt to flee from me. Finally after having a silent prayer I sank my teeth into it's neck and with my hands made sure the Gazelle wasn't going anywhere. My first hunt was a success! The other Gazelle seemed to have gotten the message that one of it's kind was killed and sadly went back to grazing. When it comes to Tribal Plain's matter when it comes down to four legged 'true animals' there was only one rule to them survival of the fittest.

After catching my breathe I dragged the kill over to an opened river as I set up camp for the night. I began making the fire took cook my prey. Suddenly I heard something in the thicket. I jerked my head up and who should I have seen up in the tree? Why my friend Frost the Leopard. Frost was the same age I was but the only difference between us was our bravery when it came down to a certain mad scientist. Frost was braver and even though he mother had told her the same stories when she was a cub, it really didn't seem to affect her. Then again Frost was a Leopard and due to her elusive state she had a greater chance at not being caught by Robotnic. I saw her smiling down towards me.

"Next time Amber you should try to hunt Leopard or Lion Style" she said "That way with your speed you should be able to kill within seconds."

I smiled as I issued her to come down from the tree. She did taking the invitation a couple of seconds later she was down grinning from ear to ear as I began cooking my the guzzle.

"Yeah well, I'm a cheetah" I told her "What did you suspect, besides I like a good chase."

"And you'll be the one being chased by Dr. Robotnic if you're not careful."

I froze shaking at the man's name and Frost shook her head "I wish your mother never frightened you to death."

I was silent as Frost turned to me "You know I wish I could see the Freedom Fighters, your one lucky cheetah."

"Not that lucky" I told her paying attention to our meal since I knew Frost wouldn't be leaving me any time soon when it came down to a cooked meal "Having to go in that man's area trying to find the Freedom Fighters."

Frost smiled "Don't worry from what I hear about those Freedom Fighters, is that you'll see Robotnic's not all scary as he sounds."

I shivered at this "Trust me Frost, if you want to go ahead and deliver the message for me then go ahead."

"Wish I could" Frost sighed "But Chief Solo requested me not to, due to the fact that I'm going to show us the way back to our village."

"A cheetah girl can dream can't she?" I asked her.

"Dream harder Amber" Frost told me.

A few minutes later I had cooked our meal completely sharing it with my friend. She had a leg and as usual she began plucking off the fur of the Guzzle.

I sneered at her "And you make fun of cheetah hunting. Can't you eat like a cheetah or lion?" I paused at the word lion then sighed out to her "More like a cheetah."

Frost giggled a bit knowing where I was getting at. Lions even in Tribal Plains were a bit rudey when it came to a meal just like their African cousins, our male lions were the first to eat the meal, then came the lionesses and then their cubs. One time Frost and I were in a lion nursery since our parents were out on a joint mission together and boy were they rowdy!

"So how long do you think Princess Sally's decision will take?" Frost asked me as we silently began eating the meal.

I sighed crewing on a piece of meat "Hopefully in three days. I don't even want to see Robotnic's face ever."

Frost shook her head "That's not logical thinking Amber"

"I know!" I said sighing "It's just that being in an area where Robotnic can appear in anytime is nerve racking."

This time Frost agreed with me "Well when you put it that way it does sound like a situation where anyone in Tribal Plains would want a decision within three days."

Frost turned to me "Amber I know a short cut to the borderline."

I frowned "I'd rather go the long way."

"Don't be stubborn Amber" Frost told me as we finished our meal "Besides Chief Solo and Kelsey will pay you more if you get the message in quicker."

"Not interested in payment" I told her "I'm interested in not finding Robotnic but now that I see it clearly now, the quicker I go to the borderline...The quicker I get my answer and then I can return home!"

"For your next mission" Frost said.

I nodded "Very well Frost tomorrow at first light we'll go to the borderline together."

So with those words we finally went to our make shift beds. The morning sunlight woke me and Frost up both of us rather rudely.

"Should've slept higher in the tree branches" Frost muttered rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Should've remembered sunglasses" I muttered then I sat up straight "Oh yeah Frost ready to guide me to that short cut?"

This got her attention after the two of us stretched out we went onward with my mission. Thank Goodness Frost was guiding me as she did know a short cut to the borderline. Towards our end the lion warriors were watching for any dumb robots to wander into our side of the border. One turned and saw us "Oh you must be Amber"

"I am" I told the closest Lion which I recognized as Prince Sunflash the Lion, Chief Solo's son. Like Frost, Prince Sunflash was one of my childhood friend. Sunflash turned "Be careful Amber, if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

My heart sank as Sunflash really cared about me and Frost, but he worried more about me. I turned to him "Well orders are orders, but don't worry Sunflash, I'll come back safe and sound."

"Safe yes" Frost stated "But in one piece that remains to be in the future"

"Don't scare her anymore than her mother already has" Sunflash told her.

"I was just saying" Frost said.

"I know but if my father thinks Amber can handle herself in that area...I'll trust him."

I sighed as I began crossing the border "I don't plan on being long."

"Yeah" Frost said whispered to Prince Sunflash "Just you wait, the moment she spots Dr. Robotnic...She'll make a break for our borderline."

At this Prince Sunflash's roar echoed throughout the forest "That's a good one Frost, but that's so Amber, any sight of Dr. Robotnic and she'll make a break for it."

I quietly and cautiously set foot on Robotnic's side of the border. Each time I took a step forward, I would look around catiously looking for Swat Bots, Robotnic's soldiers. The forest wasn't a good place for a cheetah too many twigs and places to trip over even while trying to hunt which it wasn't part of my plan anyway. I took a step forward again each time I took a step forward my side of the border was further and further away. Also each time I took a risk of getting myself lost as I didn't even know where the Freedom Fighter's headquarters were and there was NO way I was going to ask Robotnic for directions. Finally after thirty minutes of walking I sat down to rest and my border was fifty miles away no way I could run there if there was any sort of trouble. I sighed sitting on a boulder when a mouse girl ran by. She stood on two legs and I knew she wasn't a 'true animal'.

"Run!" she squeaked "Swatbots!"

I heard this and hid behind the boulder keeping my body perfectly straight and out of sight even when the Swatbots arrived. They seemed to be blue armored robots both had guns and were looking for animals to take to Robotnic. I catiously looked up even as I watched as the robots chased the mouse girl capturing her.

"Why me?" she wailed "You can't do this to me."

"Better you than me" I muttered under my own breathe.

Suddenly a butterfly flew by, I watched it with one eye as it landed on my nose. I wiggled my nose as I raised a paw to swat it. Then it did it, it tickled my nose and I let out a sneeze.

"Acchu!"

"What was that?" a Swatbot asked looking around

"Now you did it" I muttered swatting angrily at the butterfly.

I tried to remain silent as the robots looked around as one stated "Sounded like a sneeze."

Without warning a third Swatbot appeared right from behind me "A rare cat!"

I turned my head towards the Swatbot as it lowered it's gun towards me "Robotnic will want you."

"Not if I can help it" I muttered and I burst out threw the rock and that is when the two Swatbots that captured the mouse girl saw me "Capture her!"

I froze looking around my area.

"Surrender cat" the third Swatbot said "Or Robotnic will make your life miserble"

"He'll do it ether way" I muttered "Or so I've heard."

The two close in and the mouse girl shouted "Whoever you are run!"

I was frozen for a minute staring at their guns but then just as they were closing in on me I dodged out of the way and the robots collided.

"Another fast creature?" the mouse girl asked as I freed her from her binds.

I nodded "Of course, I'm a cheetah! Were supposed to be fast, Hold onto my hand and hard!"

Obediently she did even when her face was questioning me and I burst into raw speed.

"How far do you think you're going to run?" the mouse girl asked me.

"I'm running now, talk later!" I shouted.

"Uh we seem to be in the clear" the mouse girl said.

I didn't care what she said and how frightened I was I didn't read the sign but the mouse girl did.

"Uh...Oh no watch out!" she tried to warn me.

I failed to see a thorn in the ground and I stepped on it.

"Owch!" I yelled leaping up then I tripped over a tree root and fell over rolling with the Mouse girl and I landing in a mud.

"Are you okay?" the mouse girl asked.

"Double ouch" I muttered "I think I sprained something did we lose them?"

The Mouse girl looked up "For the moment, that was incredible, I never seen a creature quiet like you before but if we don't get out of here soon, we'll be in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I tried to lift my feet out of the mud.

"Because this is Mega Mud" the Mouse girl said and at this I began to panic "Not that mud that traps creatures!"

"The same mud" the Mouse girl said.

"I gotta get out of here!" I shouted.

"You've got to calm down miss" the Mouse girl said "The more you struggle the harder it is to get free."

"If I don't find a way out of here, I'm a dead girl!" I shouted.

"Hey there maybe a way we can get out of here" the mouse girl said "Can you run at your top speed?"

"I could" I assured her "If I wasn't injured."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you see I'm a cheetah, we're dependable on our speed so any injury even a sprained foot usually could result in death as it reduces our speed."

"Then we'd better try to get out of here and you should stop panicking" she told me.

I looked at her as she explained herself "Even if you can't run at max speed, that'll only get you out if you have a level head. We can get out of here, but panicking isn't the solution it only makes things worse."

So, I hung my head sighing out as the Swatbots arrived "Caught them." and all I muttered out was "My life is over."

The Swatbots separated me and the mouse girl and with their guns at our backs and our hands in the air lead us to the heart of Robotropolis a place I was planning to avoid the most! They lead us into an opened factory and threw us in with a bunch of other prisoners well as for me I was in another cell only one that wasn't too inviting and at once new I was in a torture cell. Sighing out I knew I was in trouble and I began to shiver as the door to my cell opened and Robotnic appeared. He looked just like my mother had told me fat, bald and ugly all over. He took one look at me as I shivered behind the table my tail in between my legs.

Too my surprise Robotnic turned to the Swatbot guards the ones that alerted him of my capture no doubt "You idiots!" he bellowed at them "This girl isn't a member of the Freedom Fighters! Now get back over there and wait till the Freedom Fighter's get stuck in the Mega Muk!"

He returned his gaze towards me and tried being friendly towards me and in a polite manner trying to lure me into a case of false security "Sorry miss, with those Rebels on the loose and having low minded robots servants, they sometimes capture the wrong creature."

He noticed I was shivering uncontrollably and he tried to lure my hopes down even further "Now now miss, I can see you're a cheetah and your people are usually messengers. The fact that you've made it to Robotropolis although my Swatbots had captured you thinking you were with the Freedom Fighters, means that you have a message."

I gulped nervously as he continued "Whose the message to?"

I wasn't saying anything as I was too scared to even talk and he noticed this "Is my presence so scary to you that you're afraid of me?"

I nodded slowly and finally spoke out a few words "It has everything to do while I was a cub sir! My mother used to tell terrible me stories about you."

"Hmm who is your mother dear?" he asked me.

"Star" I muttered.

"Oh yeah Star used to live here and somehow managed to find a way into your area" Dr. Robotnic said "No wonder you're scared of me. Tell you what I'll leave you here alone so you can recover from your shock then I'll be back with these words he tied my hands to the chains "So don't go anywhere or get any ideas of leaving cheetah."

I sighed as Dr. Robotnic left, he knew that I had a message for someone and figured it had to involve him somehow so instead of quickly robotizing me, he was going to torture me a bit. Typical move for him. I sighed at my luck trying to find away to free myself but there was no way. Suddenly I heard some confrontation outside my cell door then the door exploded! Then standing in the door way over two destroyed Swatbots was a blue Hedgehog wearing nothing but red sneakers. He saw me chained to the wall and knew at once what my situation was. Without any word spoken the hedgehog calmly turned into a ball and began spinning. Then he charged me cutting my chains off and I landed on my two feet just like the phase goes a cat always lands on his or her feet.

"There you go miss" the blue Hedgehog said "Now you need to get out of here or Egghead will catch you and instead of interrogating you turn you into a robot."

He trotted off but somehow got the message that I wasn't leaving.

"What are you waiting for? Run for it!" he asked me.

"That's the thing" I told him shrugging "Where do I run? I'm new to this area!"

"Oh" the hedgehog said "That's a different story...Alright then miss, follow me but try not to get caught.

"Following you wouldn't normally be a problem" I said as I limped forwards and somehow he knew where I was getting at but he asked out "How'd you'd sprain yourself?"

"Well" I stated "Being scared out of your wits does that to you. Plus as I said I don't know the area well, so to cut it short those robots chased me, I stepped on a thorn then tripped over a tree root and ended up in that Mega-Muk."

"Just stick with me" the Hedgehog told me "I know a place where you can get medical attention and be on your way."

"Thank you hedgehog" I said.

So I followed the hedgehog, hiding when Swatbots appeared while he managed to fight them off, or at least they finished themselves off. The first time this happened I blinked in confusion since I had never seen anything that fast.

He turned to me "Alright miss we can go forward now."

"I'm sorry" I told him while we ran down the building "But my name is Amber, Amber the Cheetah and what are we doing?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" the Hedgehog said grinning "Now I'm just putting on a destraction so that the rest of the Freedom Fighters can find a factory to destroy."

Suddenly he stopped and whispered "Amber, Hide!"

"I'm good at hiding but hide from who?"

"Egghead" Sonic said as he pointed up towards Dr. Robotnic.

"Ah, ha,ha,ha Sonic we meet again!" Dr. Robotnic said.

"Yeah, yeah Buttnick" Sonic said which caused me to nearly burst out laughing at the word Buttnick "Ready to be embarrassed?"

"You're the one whose going to be embarrassed Hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnic shouted angrily he then turned to me "And you've let my guest escape. I was just trying to make her feel at home."

"You were going to robotize her Egghead" Sonic said "Even when you got the information out of her! You would've robotized her wouldn't you?"

"Darn it" Dr. Robotnic said "You figured it out hedgehog "But now that she's with you, you two will both be robotized!"

"On you're life Egghead" Sonic said "Amber and I can take you out."

"S-S-S-Speak for yourself!" I shouted hiding behind another boulder.

"Amber!" Sonic shouted "Be brave why don't you?"

At this Robotnic began laughing "Ha, Sonic with my newest invention I'll take you down Hedgehog!"

With this he floated away and tapped into the control center of his newest machine which looked like a frog "I call this the Eggfrog!"

Sonic stuck out his tongue "Bring it Buttnick!"

He then appeared right besides me "Listen we need to work together. I don't know why you're so frightened of him but the only way we can get out of here now is by working together to destroy the robot got it?"

I nodded "I'm afraid I don't know much about combat."

"Don't worry, I can tell you can be fast on your feet Amber, you only need to put on a distraction."

"Right" I whispered to him.

So trying to overcome my fear of Dr. Robotnic, Sonic and I calmly walked out towards the Eggfrog! My heart pounded in fear and it normally would've froze me up but Sonic had a point. I tried to think of my friends Frost and even Prince Sunflash. Both would've been dying for a chance to tear Robotnic apart and I knew Sunflash would have the strength to kill him.

_This is what you would've wanted right Frost?_ I thought to myself.

The Eggfrog leaped at us and both Sonic and I managed to dodge the attack. Then it lashed out it's robotic tongue at us. I dodged and continued running trying to distract it but the tongue wrapped around my left leg tripping me while picking me up and forcefully slamming me into the ground. I hoped my distraction was working and to my surprised it was worked as Sonic slammed right into the cockpit with a spin dash. The Eggfrog backed away glaring at us. Then without warning it gathered up missiles and fired them. Sonic and I even though I was sort of in a daze from being smashed into the ground by a tongue tried to dodge the missiles and we succeeded at most of them but two came straight at us homing in on us.

"Wha?" I muttered still in a daze.

"Amber just do what I do" Sonic said smiling at me "I've had practice with Egghead's homing missiles."

I shook my head freeing myself from the daze then nodded at his comment "Right."

So Sonic and I ran at Dr. Robotnic, it wasn't what I would call as a bright move but the homing missiles followed us right to the point where we ran under the Eggfrog's stomach and the two missiles hit home causing massive explosions from it as it blew up destroyed by it's two own missiles.

"See what did I tell you Amber?" Sonic asked "That was one easy robot."

I shivered still looking at the mad scientist as Sonic and I heard explosions coming from a factory.

"Oh-no!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "The other Freedom Fighters have."

"Succeeded in destroying your factory Egghead" Sonic said.

Dr. Robotnic turned to his controls "Every Robot of Robotropolis retreat! We've got to save my factory!"

With this he began retreating. Sonic turned to me "Shall we get out of here Amber? I'll take you to Knothole to get your injuries checked"

"Lead the way" I stated as I started to fall back.

"Amber?" Sonic asked "What's wrong with you? You were faster than most of my friends that I know while we were fighting the Eggfrog now your slowing down."

"Not my fault" I told him "When a cheetah is injured it drops our speed down and right now the injuries the Eggfrog gave me have totally lowered my speed for a while."

"Alright then, just grab onto my hand and we'll be in Knothole!"

I grabbed onto his hand and he tore of into the night.

**Lucky break Amber! So here is the very first chapter of Amber the Cheetah. Will Sally Acorn accept Amber's message? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 2: Knothole**


	3. Chapter 2: Knothole

Chapter 2: Knothole

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Chief Solo, Kelsey, Star Frost the Leopard, and the place Tribal Plains.

With my hand in Sonic's hand, he guided me to a clear patch in the forest. He had just rescued me from Robotnic while destroying the Eggfrog, well with a little bit of my help. He seemed to have been a great hero and I kept on thanking him repeatally. But one thing really bothered me. That thing was his speed. At first I thought Sonic was faster than Robotnic's Swatbots and I also thought that just about any creature could out run them, but now I found out how fast Sonic the Hedgehog really was just by clinging onto his hand. I felt somehow like the mouse girl I tried to rescue. She admitted to me that I was fast but I really felt outclassed by Sonic's speed. Plus in my point of view it violated all the laws in nature. Suddenly Sonic stopped and I let go of his hand.

He stopped looking at me "Amber, are you feeling any better?"

"Not yet" I told him "I probably am still too slow after the injury Dr. Robotnic gave me."

"Well were almost in Knothole" he told me "We just have to wait till we meet up with the other Freedom Fighters."

He watched me shivering at the fact of just standing in an opened area were a Swatbot could appear at any minute now and sighed.

"Amber" he finally decided to talk after minutes of the two of us glaring at one another mostly with confusion in our eyes. Yes, I was confused, confused at the same fact I explained eariler, how fast he was violating laws of nature with his speed and I was also frightened at the fact of being exposed in an unknown area to me "Yes, Sonic?"

"May I ask you a question?" he asked "That might get you revved up at me."

Now it was coming and I basically knew the question he was going to ask me _'Why are you afraid of Robotnic so much? _So I sighed out the answer "Ask away."

"Well why are you afraid of Egghead so much?"

I hate it when I'm right of the obvious questions and I sighed out "You can say it's probably because my mother always told me terrible stories about him when I was a cub."

Sonic looked at me as he got the message "Oh,"

I continued with my answer "Sonic...My mother never stopped even when I first got this assignment from my Chieftain. She tried to stop me from coming in here."

"That's one thing you did that proves you have some bravery in you" Sonic told me.

"Believe me Sonic, I didn't want to come here at all."

"Then why did you?" he asked.

I hung my head and then explained about the other end of the border and explained about my tribe's job system."

"So" Sonic said scratching his head trying to make sure he was on the right track "The other side of our border lies your Tribal Plains area." he paused scratching his head again "In that area you cheetahs, leopards and lions all live together in a tribe."

I nodded at this "You're getting it hedgehog."

"Now Lions" Sonic began "Are your warriors making sure no Robot of Robotnic comes into your border. Leopards act as scouts and you cheetahs are given the risky messenger missions."

"You got it" I told him.

He turned to me "So the reason why you're here is because you have a message for somoeone."

"Yep I do" I said to him "Which is the reason why I'm here in the first place...Trust me now that I think about it, I should've declined this mission."

"Was the message to Egghead?" Sonic asked and he knew the answer as I shivered at his name even if it wasn't Robotnic's true name "I take that as a no."

I nodded "Had Chief Solo wanted to give a message to Dr. Robotnic, he wouldn't send a young cheetah like myself on her first mission to someone as evil as Robotnic. He would've used an older more experienced cheetah or he would've used a leopard."

"Okay so sensing he didn't use a leopard or more experienced cheetah and decided to give you this mission I'm guessing it's for someone else...Like me for example?"

This caused me to smirk "If only Chief Solo knew you violated the laws of nature and being able to run at the speed of sound, I think it would've been you."

"Hey what do you mean I violate the laws of nature" he asked me.

"Well Sonic, you see we cheetahs are **Supposed** to be the fastest land animal on the planet. But you're able to out run a cheetah due to the fact you can run at the speed of sound."

"Oh that's what you mean" Sonic said then he shook his head "So whose the message to if it's not for me or Robotnic?"

"Princess Sally Acorn" I told him.

"I should've known" Sonic sulked "No messenger comes to me for anything."

"Probably because Tribal Plains didn't know of your speed hedgehog" I told him "I can assure you had we known about your speed, Tribal Plains would've sent you a messenger. Trust me I know Chief Solo and his wife Kelsey they would've sent you a messenger."

"So you think that since word hasn't gotten to your people of how fast I am that's the reason why I don't get any messages for me?"

I nodded "Usually that's the case for Tribal Plains, Now I don't know all about the other countries and areas around here."

He smiled at me "Alright then since I fight along side the Freedom Fighters is there any chance you could you know relate your message to me?"

"Well normally I would but at this moment I'd rather relate my message to Sally Acorn, get her answer then high tail it out of here."

Sonic turned "Not with your injuries, I mean if you were not injured there'd be a high possibility of you going to your safe area. But I warn you Amber, Robotnic will find away into Tribal Plains, then what would you do?"

"Do what I just did before confronting the Eggfrog, hide, let's face it even with my high tech speed, I won't have the strength to topple down his robots. So for a cheetah, we'd have to hide."

"Man, that must be a hard life" Sonic said "Having to run and hide from an opponent."

"Knowing the males of my people" I muttered "They'd probably would fight. Which brings me another item to mind that I can tell you."

"Yeah what is that item?" he asked.

"While I'm in Robotropolis I'm not allowed to help you in your fight against Dr. Robotnic. That is the Chief's orders. I know Chief Solo and I'll make an exception with the Eggfrog cause it was the only way I could escape as slow as I was with an injured foot.."

"Fair enough" Sonic sighed out "But I can assure you Amber that as long as your with me, you're safe as a feather."

"Just as long as I don't have to deal with more of that man's crazy robotic inventions that he pilots" I muttered.

"Don't worry about Egghead, Amber, he's going to be too busy attempting to save his factory. I say attempting because that's all what he's going to be able to do. That factory will be destroyed even if he tries to save it, then knowing Egghead he'll try to make another invention within two days. Just to tell you he hates me more than he hates you."

"For now" I muttered and Sonic knew where I was getting at "Oh yeah Egghead's a human and if I remember correctly in the African Plains, humans have nearly killed your people off."

"That's what worries me the most about Robotnic!" I shouted "My mom Star once told me he tried to skin her alive."

"Yeah, even Robotnic would want a new fur coat" Sonic said "If I was a cheetah, I'd be scared about that to."

"To be precise, if I had a choice in the two choices where to be Robotized or skinned or be killed, I choose to be killed and have my body not skinned."

"Good answer girl" Sonic said "But Egghead won't kill you just so he can, he'd ether robotize you or skin you."

Suddenly we heard the sounds of a helicopter and assuming that it was one of Dr. Robotnic's robots or the evil scientist himself, I dove behind a rock with Sonic shaking his head and rolling his eyes while muttering out "It'll take me a while to get used to her hiding from whom she thinks is Egghead."

The sound came closer then closer and then stopped. I took a quick peak from behind the rock being careful not to be seen if Robotnic had came, but instead there was Sonic the Hedgehog and a two tailed orange fox. The fox seemed to have been wearing red and white shoes.

"Sonic we did it! You're distraction worked like a charm!" he shouted.

"So I've heard little bro" Sonic said grinning over to the orange fox.

I heard rustling sounds in the bushes and trees and decided to lower my head so that only my eyes could see from behind the rock at what was coming forward. There I saw three more creatures come out. One was another fox wearing nothing but a military uniform and I could hint that he had a French accent.

"Sonic...Next time you decide when to make your diversion tell me or any of us before you go."

"Ahh Antoine you know me" Sonic told him "I can't sit still for a minute."

Then a walrus appeared, he seemed to be a gentle creature and even an intelligent sort most likely a mechanic.

"That's our Sonic" he spoke up.

"I knew you'd approve Boomer!" Sonic said.

Suddenly a female brown squirrel appeared expertly climbing down from the trees. She wore blue boots and a blue jacket.

"That's one factory that won't see the light of another day" she said "And once again it's all thanks to you Sonic."

"Ah Sally" Sonic said blushing "It's what I do best."

That is when he remembered something "Oh yeah before we move on to Knothole, we have a visitor from Tribal Plains."

"Tribal Plains?" the walrus stated "The area where none of Robotnic's robots ever come back alive?"

Sonic nodded "Yep, Robotropolis has a border that connects to Tribal Plains which has yet to be conquered by Egghead because of Tribal Plains warriors the Lions."

"Are you crazy Sonic?" the French speaking fox asked "Why would Tribal Plains send someone here when they know that Robotnic controls this area?"

"Why don't you ask the messenger from Tribal Plains" Sonic said with a smile "Hey come on out! It's not Egghead."

I poked my head out from the rock glancing to side as Sonic told them "She has a sever case of Robotnicphobia" the other wood landers including the squirrel looked at him as if to explain further and he did "You know fear of Robotnic."

"Oh anyone that's not a member of the Freedom Fighters has that Sonic" the two tailed orange fox said "I mean Robotnic's not a man to mess with unless you have high speeds like you Sonic and have the courage to fight him."

Satisfied that Robotnic wasn't around I calmly and slowly walked into view giving the boys a good look at my body.

It was the Walrus that knew what creature I was "While I'll be, she's a cheetah."

"Cheetah?" Antiwine asked.

"Why Boomer's right" the two tailed fox said "I've only seen pictures of them on the computer but she is a cheetah."

"Yes, that's exactly what a cheetah looks like" the Walrus said then he explained more about us cheetahs "Cheetahs are supposed to be the fastest living animal on the planet."

"Supposed to?" the squirrel asked.

"Yeah" Boomer said "I said supposed to because Sonic the Hedgehog here can outrun any cheetah...To be precise he's the only one of us that can out run her."

This got the Freedom Fighters and the fox with a French Accent gulped nervously "Then why haven't we seen them until now?"

"Because" Boomer said "There are two reasons actually, one reason is that they currently live in two places Tribal Plains and the very violent human country of Africa, only one Cheetah used to live in Robotropolis but she managed to escape and live peacefully in Tribal Plains. Second reason with the exception of Tribal Plains cheetahs are endangered. Meaning unlike us, their numbers have been strictly reduce. Sensing that this one is standing on two legs she's from Tribal Plains"

"That's correct, I'm from Tribal Plains, but there is a third reason why we're not seen as much" I said to them "We cheetahs of the Tribal Plains are messengers."

They noticed I was limping over instead of walking normally.

"That's right" the squirrel said after issuing the walrus and even the French accent fox to help me out "Sonic here said something about a messenger and I'm guessing you're the messenger."

"You see any other cheetah?" I muttered "Yes, I am the messenger from Tribal Plains. By the way my name is Amber. Amber the Cheetah."

"Well Amber, it's a pleasure to meet a real cheetah" the Walrus said "The name's Boomer."

"Nice to meet you Boomer" I said to the Walrus bowing with respect to him.

You see, in Tribal Plains when meeting someone, it's a sign of respect to any other woodlander when the person from Tribal Plains bowed to you.

The Walrus kindly accepted my bow and politely bowed back to me in return.

"Uh what happened to you?" the French accent fox asked "Sorry Amber, my name is Antwine, I serve as a guard to the Royal Family."

I bowed to him back "I've had one heck of a day, running from Robotnic."

The two tailed fox walked up to me "You got to tell me about you're people Amber, I've always wanted to meet a real cheetah! My name's Miles Prower, but you may call me Tails!"

I smiled politely bowing to him "Well I've never met any other creature outside of Tribal Plains before. Even a two-tailed fox like yourself. Now's amazing."

Tails giggled "What other Big Cats live alongside you?"

I turned to him "Lions, and Leopards, that's all my tribe has. Unlike our relatives in the African Plains where Lions ruled over the Leopards and Cheetahs even go far into killing us, we live all in one tribe in peace and harmony."

"That's how you're people should be" the squirrel said walking up to me she smiled "How do you do Amber? My name is Princess Sally Acorn, the daughter of King Acorn and the leader of the Freedom Fighters, now is you're message to my father because he has been Robotized."

"I'm sorry to hear that loss" I said to her "But you're father isn't the one my message is too."

I winked at Sonic telling him to keep quiet and let the young Princess guess.

"Uh Sonic?" she asked.

I shook my head "If Tribal Plains knew of his heroics maybe but not him."

"Ah Boomer?" she asked and I shook my head again allowing her to continue "Tails? Antiwine?"

Each time I shook my head.

"Robotnic?" she asked.

At this I froze up trembling at event the man's name.

"I see what you mean of Robotnicphobia" Boomber muttered.

"Sally, I think you should take this response as a definitely no" Tails said.

"Man, who is the message to?" she asked.

I finally recovered and turned to her "You Princess Sally Acorn, my message is for you."

"What?" She asked "Me? Who is the message from?"

I turned to her "My Chieftain, Chief Solo."

"Well do you care to relate the message now?" she asked.

I looked around but Sonic beet me too it "If you're looking for spybots that work for Egghead, there are none here Amber."

"Yep, Tails and I managed to destroy any that we seen following us as we escaped" Boomer said.

I sighed "Very well, I'll tell you the message."

Princess Sally Acorn held up her hand "Better off I understand you're concern, let's go into Knothole, Sonic lead the way, Antiwine, Boomer help our guest. Even I can tell she needs medical attention."

So Sonic lead the way to Knothole. We were greeted with lots of cheers as we returned to Knothole. It was an underground kingdom! I instantly wanted to take down notes at what I seen. We were in the Royal Court, you know where the kings and queens sat. Where Sally turned to me "Okay Amber what is Chief Solo's message, that you were willing to risk your life to tell me?"

"My Chief wishes to speak to you" I told her "He invites you to talk about a possible alliance offer. Further more until you give me your answer, I'm not to report back to Tribal Plains and also it's important for you to know that as long as it takes for you to tell me your decision, I'm not supposed to help you out in any attacking Dr. Robotnic missions. He wants you to know that this is for my safety as I don't have much in fighting skills and that I'm quite vulnerable even if I am the fastest creature."

"You're last point is well seen Amber" Sally said "Besides we Freedom Fighters don't force people to join in a fight if they don't want to, but as for my answer...I'll have to think on it with my friends. While I'm thinking of my verdict, let's get you're injuries checked out on. Tails, Sonic, please take Amber to our informatory. Boomer since you have a good idea of Tribal Plains I'll need your advice on if I should go or not and Antiwine, sadly I'll need you're help as well."

"Right away" Boomer said as Sonic and Tails relieved me from him and Antiwine.

Sonic and Tails lead me to the informatory where they introduced me to their doctor. The one in charge of the informatory was a duck. He didn't have any patients so he took me in immediately and since I was a girl, told Sonic and Tails to wait in the waiting room. Like a normal doctor, he took my temperature, height and weight. Naturally my weight was normal for a cheetah otherwise I'd be having a panic attack after jolting down the notes, he then went down to business checking my injuries out.

"Never in my life had I not seen a more fragile but fast creature" he told me "I mean it's amazing that any injury your people sustain is life threatening."

"Well when you go the speeds of one hundred and twenty kilometers per hour plus with a body built for speed, and you injure yourself you'll understand."

"True" the duck chuckled lifting up my foot "Hmm, that's one nasty thorn."

"It stung when I stepped on it" I muttered as the doctor got the thorn out "Now with the thorn out you'll be able to run again, but try to look where you're running next time."

I blushed at this "He,he,he, when I run from danger I sort of lose it."

"You did sprain the same foot" he told me "Most likely due to being chased by Robotnic,"

I sighed out closing my eyes and the doctor saw this "Yep, you have the first true case of Robotnicphobia."

"Having a mother that tells you terrible stories about him has that impact" I said to him.

"Ahh, I see" he said checking my battered ribs "But you're okay Amber. You should make a full recovery within five days."

"Hopefully Sally will give me her answer by then."

"She will" the duck said with a smile on his face "But for now relax, that's the only way your injuries are going to recover well you're sprain should be better by one or two days but the rest of your injuries will recover within five days. Once fully recovered, you should be able to run at your top speed again."

"That's a relief" I said.

"But other than you're injuries, you are at perfect health for a cheetah although sense you are a cheetah and don't take to injuries lightly, if you fell faint or not well, I want you to come to me."

I nodded "Yes, sir."

Then he allowed me to get up and walk around a bit and that was when Sally Acorn walked in the room, she turned to the doctor "How is she?"

"She'll be fine within a week Princess" he told her "But since her body is meant for speed, any injury is life threatening. As of right now I suggest that you keep her away from Robotnic and she does suffer from extreme Robotnicphobia. But since she is a cheetah, I'll need to check in with her while she's here recovering for a week."

"Thank you doctor, I'll make sure to send her in for checkups" Sally said as the doctor went away looking for more patients once he was gone she and I were walking out the door and she struck out with the conversation "Well I guess you're stuck here for a week."

I nodded "Unfortunately, but it could be more days if something goes wrong while I'm recovering."

"Well, I've been thinking of my answer and have been talking it over with Boomer and Antiwine. Although as usual Antiwine didn't want me to go to Tribal Plains thinking it might be a trap for us."

I frowned at this how dare that French accent fox talk badly about my people and the young Princess spoke up "Fortinetly I ingored his pleas telling him that your people wouldn't trap any other living creature...Well except for four legged animals"

I paused now knowing that she knew I was a carnivore and she knew of my silence "It's okay with me that you're a carnivore. Boomer pointed out that cheetahs, leopards and lions in Tribal Plains don't hunt other two legged animals like ourselves just the four legged ones."

"That's because to us four legged animals are 'true animals' two legged ones are considered one of us and it's in our laws not to hunt two legged animals."

"Yes, Boomer said that was the reason why" Sally said she turned to me "But in these hard times, it is hard to get more recruits to our cause in freeing our land from Robotnic so it is best for the Freedom Fighters and all the other Woodlanders in Knothole to have a firm alliance with you're people. So my answer to your Chief's message is that I will accept his terms to talk together for the alliance offer."

"Thank you Princess" I said bowing to her grateful my first mission had somewhat of a success in the end.

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked me "Now that you have my answer? Get ready to leave us behind?"

I giggled at this "That's normally what a cheetah would do once they get an answer from the person they were supposed to give a message to but it's not my case to do that."

The Princess turned to me "Well, what's you're case now?"

I smiled at her "Well since your answer is yes, I am to escort you to my end of the border and then eventually with a Leopard helping us, take you to meet Chief Solo who after I told him you accepted will sit down to talk."

"Then what will happen to you?" she asked me.

"Then he'll most likely give me another mission, although most likely somewhere much more safer then Robotropolis" I told her "Sadly once a cheetah reaches to gain the job as a messenger, always on call."

Sally sighed "Man that's a hard life you lead Amber."

"Not as hard as you have it Princess" I politely told her "You are all alone having to rule over you're people while your father has been robotized, and having to lead the Freedom Fighters against Robotnic."

She smiled understanding my decision "Well since you're injured and the doctor said to take it easy for a week, that is what you'll do resting as my guest of Honor until the end of the five days and sadly I hate to ask you this but will you hunt for us when we get into your border?"

"Well I'm a rookie at hunting" I told her in a serious manner "Surely I could hunt down a true animal for you and I but what do you mean us?"

"Why" she said "Since your Chief wants an alliance with the Freedom Fighters, I figured to take Sonic, Tails, Boomer and Antiwine with me is that okay with you?"

I nodded "That's fine with me but I'll have to double the hunt, I don't think one Thompson's Guzzle is going to fill us till we get to the main village."

"I see the problem in that already" Sally said to me "According to Boomer and even Tails: cheetah hunting takes a lot of energy out of a cheetah, but my question is couldn't you hunt something bigger?"

"As of what animal?" I asked her.

"Well like a Zebra or Wildebeest?" she asked.

I sighed "Well I might be able to go after a calf of those two true animals, but not an adult one,"

"But you're the fastest creature in the plains right?"

"Yeah well, our jaws aren't strong enough to take down those big of an animal because of that speed factor a calf is the best I can take down alone, but I'll certainly be glad to hunt for you guys, once I am away from Robotropolis."

"Agreed" Sally said to me "When I was telling Sonic my decision he actually accepted it and even stated that you would be glad to help us but only after we reach you're borderline now you said something about a Leopard wouldn't he or she help us?"

I thought about this "A leopard is certainly stronger than a cheetah however in the African Plains, Leopards are still not strong enough to take down an adult Wildebeest but a Zebra is most likely. ..But in Tribal Plains leopards can go after adult Wildebeest, so yes, I'm sure the Leopard might be willing to help us out on that. Most certainly two animals would have to go down, that I know. But there might have to be a third one that has to go down."

"Well worry about that when the time comes" Sally said "So shall I introduce you to every member in Knothole and start to go to have a feast?"

"Feast about what?" I asked.

"Simple" she said with a laugh "It's not everyday you meet a cheetah, like I said you're my guest of honor. Relax Sonic can deal with Robotnic if he tries to attack Knothole, it's not like he knows where it is anyway."

"I'll be glad too" I told her "But-"

"Already took care of that" she said smiling to me "Boomer's went out fishing, now fish is considered meat isn't it?"

"You got a point there" I told her "And yes, fish is considered a meat product and I think I have some food in my knapsack."

At this Sally smiled "You came prepared for meeting me didn't you?"

I nodded "Correct Princess."

"Well come on Amber, let's get ready to have some fun."

"Alright" I said with a smile on my face.

So the two of us got ready for the feast and I wondered how it would be. I was even wondering if Robotnic would attack us however I needed to recover and let Sonic deal with Robotnic. He seemed to know how to deal with him.

**End of Chapter**

** Another chapter of Amber the Cheetah done! Well Amber's made it to Knothole and Sally's accepted Chief Solo's message. What will come up next? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 3: The Eggminer!**

**Also I'm taking a pole for this chapter. And that Pole is this, who should Amber be paired up with? The pairings so far are, SonicXSally. So here is the list of male character to pair Amber with. Tails, Boomer, Antiwine (please correct me if I spelled his name wrong), or Prince Sunflash the Lion. By the end of the sixth or fifth chapter to this story, I'll announce the winner of the pairings.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Eggminer!

Chapter 3: The Eggminer

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Chief Solo, Kelsey, Star Frost the Leopard, and the place Tribal Plains.

The first half of my mission was a success, now I needed to concentrate on the other half. Somehow I would figure it out. Until the day I recovered from my injuries,which would be in one week, I wouldn't be able to take her to Tribal Plains for the meeting with my Chieftain. Right now I was busy taking a tour with Boomer and Tails. Tails and Boomer were guiding me threw the underground kingdom. Sonic the Hedgehog was helping to prepare for Princess Sally's feast featuring me as her guest of honor.

"And this is the dorms" Tails said "I mean they might not look like yours back in Tribal Plains, say Amber do you have castles?"

I nodded my head turning to the two-tailed fox "Yes, Tails, only I don't live in mine."

"Why not?, Certainly it would protect your people from danger" Boomer stated.

"Well" I said "I considered it but being a cheetah and always being on call, you get the picture."

"Oh yes" Boomer said "Since you cheetahs in Tribal Plains are messengers, I guess your people live outside of the castle and not in it."

"Exactly" I said "We live in our separate houses, but we also get to see other countries and castles, this is my first time outside and I have to say for an underground kingdom, this is actually well done."

Tails nodded then turned to me "I'm sure Princess Sally would be pleased hearing this coming from you."

I smiled nodding then glancing at the top and Boomer caught me staring at it "Still afraid of Egg-" he paused trying to not to scare me "Of him."

I nodded "Yes, as smart as he is, even I know it'll be a matter of time before he finds this place."

"True" Tails said "But we have Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic will stop him from finding this place."

I nodded "True," Then I turned my gaze back towards the top "Trust me, I'll stay right here until I recovered completely."

Boomer smiled then turned around "Well shall we continue our tour?"

"Sure" I smiled.

So Tails and Boomer continued until we ran into Antione, the French accent fox saw me "I hope you aren't planning to kill Sally."

"This again!" I snapped.

"Amber let me handle this" Boomer said stepping up towards Antione "Antione, Amber's people are truthful, and I'll admit it's rare that anyone from Tribal Plains comes here requesting to talk about an alliance."

"But-" Antione began but Boomer interrupted him "No butts Antione, Amber's people aren't the type to harm creatures like us they only hunt 'true Animals' which we aren't, so they won't harm us. Besides having an ally from Tribal Plains will bring our war to a quicker end, I hear the Lions from Tribal Plains are fierce warriors, capable of tearing apart a Swatbot with ease."

"Oh" Antione stated he turned towards me as Tails spoke up "Besides, Amber is still hurt you know, even if she wanted to hurt anyone she couldn't."

"That's true" I finally spoke up then I turned to Antione "Besides, I'm not a warrior remember, I'm not brave enough to face Dr. Robotnic again."

I shivered at the man's name "Or even hearing it."

Antione turned towards me "Forgive me then Amber, it's just that it's just hard for me to understand that your people and Tribal Plains exists."

"That's okay" I told him and Antione let us continue the tour.

"That Antione..." Boomer muttered "First he doesn't like Sonic."

"Why not?" I asked.

Tails smiled "Sonic loves the Princess, Amber although he won't admit it to anyone, we can all see it. I mean you haven't seen it yet since this is your first day here in Knothole, but once you stay for a while you'll see it. Antione also likes her and he isn't shy to admit it. That is why he has a rivalry with Sonic.

"Oh" I stated.

"Now he tried to pick a fight with you" Boomer said and I nodded "I just hate it when people think that my people would trick anyone. If I wasn't injured I probably would've taught him a lesson."

"And I would love to see that" Princess Sally Acorn said she turned to us after appearing out of the blue "I really would, he needs his butt kicked every now and then. Even after I told him that your people wouldn't betray anyone's trust. He still refused to accept it."

I sighed smiling as she turned "Hey Amber, once were at the feast, we would like to know more about you and your fellow tribe members."

"Alright" I said "Like what do you want me to tell you about then?"

"Well I want to know who your friends are" Sally said "and how you met them and any adventures you had."

I thought about this then smirked "Oh I have a lot of them. Probably not as heroic as Sonic the Hedgehog, but my friends and I often got into trouble."

"Your group are trouble makers?" Tails asked.

I sighed shaking my head "No, we weren't trouble makers, it's just that trouble often found us,"

"Well" Sally said patting my back "I would love to here it during the feast."

"Oh you will" I told her smiling.

That was one thing I liked, telling stories about my adventures when I was younger with Frost and Prince Sunflash.

Once the tour was over, we finally ran into Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic turned to me smiling "Don't worry Amber, Egghead hasn't shown up yet. Even if he did, I'll defeat him."

It was hard for any girl not to like Sonic, even I admired him. I reasoned that he was so cool and acted like nothing scared him plus Sonic from what I heard from other local woodlanders was the only creature able to drive Dr. Robotnic to the breaking point.

I then turned towards Tails and Boomer as Sonic turned to Tails as well "Hey there buddy, did you give our friend a tour?"

"You bet" Tails said "We just finished it Sonic."

"So how do you like this place so far Amber?" he asked.

"It's really neat" I said "It's not what I imagined an underground kingdom would look like."

"I bet you were thinking it would look just like a cave" Boomer said and I nodded.

Soon the feast was beginning. Man these woodlanders knew how to cook, well most of them prepared fruits and vegetables and when a guard turned to share some with me I respectfully turned him down "No, thank you sir."

"But there good for you come on take one." he told me.

I looked uncomfortable but Sally came to my aide "She's a cheetah," the guard turned to the Princess as she continued her explanation "It's not that she doesn't want it, it's just that she can't eat vegetables, she's strictly a carnivore. Her stomach won't take to fruits and vegetables."

"Oh" the guard said "Sorry miss-"

"Amber" I said to him "Amber the Cheetah."

The guard the respectfully bowed to me "Sorry Amber,"

"No big deal you didn't know" I told him "Until Sally told you."

I then passed the tray of vegetables to the next creature in line. The fresh meat was fish as Sally had said. It also had chili-dogs which Sonic went after but respectfully left some for me which I accepted. Once the food was passed out to every beast in Knothole, the Princess stood up and said grace then she smiled "We'll it's time to dig in."

That's what we did! The food was good and the feast lasted for a good hour. While everyone was resting the Princess stood up and told me to stay down "Now while everyone is relaxing, it's time for me to announce my special guest of honor."

She turned to me nodding and I stood up and a golden haired rabbit which happened to be partatically robotized from the waist down including one of her arms and shoulder spoke up "Hey, she's a cheetah. She looks familiar."

Princess Sally Acorn smiled "This is Amber the Cheetah, she's a messenger from Tribal Plains, starting next week I will be gone talking to her chieftain Chief Solo."

"What for?" the rabbit asked.

"Why Bunnie Rabbot" Sally said "Her chief wants to talk to me to see if an alliance between Amber's people and the Freedom Fighters could be possible."

"Alright" the rabbit said she turned as Princess Sally Acorn continued "As stated I will be leaving within a week. Why not now so ask?" she paused turning to me "She's been injured by Dr. Robotnic."

Hearing this I froze and she sighed turning to the audience "As you can see she suffers from Robotnicphobia, the fear of Dr. Robotnic."

"Who wouldn't?" a woodlander asked "Any beast with their right mind would be."

"But she's from Tribal Plains" another woodlander spoke up.

Sally answered "Simple, Amber's job is a messenger, not a warrior, besides look at her, the doctor checked her out already and doc, tell them what happens if a cheetah suffers an injury."

"Yes, Princess" the doctor said he turned "A cheetah is the fastest land animal, well besides Sonic the Hedgehog who ignores the laws of nature, cheetahs like Amber are supposed to be the fastest animal. Now if a cheetah suffers any injury even a scratch, that could be life threatening."

"Meaning she could die from it?" the second woodlander asked.

The doctor nodded "Yes, right now she's sprained her foot trying to get away from the evil mad Scientist, that might've killed her but her chest has been battered now normally that would've killed a cheetah especially that sprain."

"Why would a simple scratch like a sprain kill her?" the second woodlander asked.

The Doctor was about to answer when I answered for him "A cheetah's life is his or her speed, if we can't run at our top speed we can't catch our prey,"

"Oh" the woodlander said.

The Doctor then turned to the audience "Because of her injuries, she'll be staying here taking it easy for a week, since she is a cheetah, I'll have to run some tests on her to see if she is recovering the right way and not the wrong way."

"Okay!" was the response from the woodlanders.

Princess Sally Acorn stood up as the Doctor sat back down "Alright now, Amber has some stories but first let's enjoy some music and a magic show before she tells us her stories or answers any questions you might have."

So the festival continued with music playing and even a magic show. The magician's show was energetic. It came down to one trick in particular. He claimed he was a psychic and began mentally trying to pick a member of the audience. When everyone raised their hands trying to be picked the magician whirled around then made eye contact with me. I shrank back "Aha, why I pick you Amber."

Sighing I stood up following him he then brought out a box "Now get in."

I was nervous at this as this was the first time I was ever participating in a magic show, but I obeyed. He then told me to lay on my stomach in it and once more I did.

"Now" the magician began pulling out a saw seeing this I was even more nervous as he placed his hands on the box, he seemed to notice me growing nervous and whispered "Relax, trust me, I know what I'm doing and keep your head a feet inside.

I relaxed a bit as he turned to the audience "Now I will now preform sawing her in half."

I silently gulped as he then began cutting the box. I heard the saw coming closer and cutting the board in half strangely I didn't feel it on my body. I then felt him slide some more boards into the box.

"And now" the magician stated "Will the lady, please pull out her head and feet so the audience can see them.

I did looking quite confused, all adding up the audience's laughter even though Tribal Plains had magic shows when I was a cub, they never did this sort of trick, maybe that was why I was nervous about it. He then issued me back into the box and then split the box apart "Now will the lady put her head and feet out so the audience can see them."

Once more I did then turned my own head towards my body. Somehow I was cut in half and then the magician ordered me back inside then put it together and removed the two wedged boxes. Then he opened the box and I jumped out. The audience clapped and the magician and I bowed. He then allowed me back to my seat and completed his magic show with the disappearing woman illusion using another box. With the magic show over, Sally turned to me "Are you okay?"

"I will be" I stated "Once I figured out how he did it."

She smiled as the magician returned to his chair. Then once more Princess Sally Acorn stood up and beckoned me to stand as well, and I obeyed her turning to the other woodlanders "Now is there any questions from the audience before Amber relates her stories?"

Bunnie Rabbot raised her hand and I pointed out to her "Yes, Bunnie?"

"Forgive me for saying this Amber, but you do look familiar."

The other woodlanders looked at her confused and she admitted "I just want to know, do you know Star the Cheetah?"

"Star?" I asked then I nodded "Why of course Star is my mother."

Bunnie smiled "No wonder I reconise the family resemblance in you."

"I am told that I do look like my mother" I muttered and that was true even Frost had told me time and time again on how I looked similar to my mother, the only thing I got from my father were my eyes, everything else I got from my mother.

Bunnie smiled "Amber dear, I knew your mother when I was younger and before I ever became partatically robotized. She and I used to be on getting children to bed and she told scary stories."

"So that's when she started that" I muttered "She always did that with me, to get me to go to bed, although that didn't help since I had nightmares."

Bunnie then sat down and I answered other questions the woodlanders had then when they were all answered Sally stood up "So are we ready for her to tell a story?"

There were cheers coming from the babies and younger children followed by the older children, teens and adults to shout encouragement.

I smiled standing up "Alright, I'll tell you this story, it takes place before one of Tribal Plain's war with the evil Hyena tribe."

"A war story?" Sonic asked me "This I gotta here."

I turned closing my eyes and then related the tail.

_**Flashback**_

_ When I was five years old, Tribal Plains wasn't like it was now. Sure cheetahs, leopards, and lions lived together in a tribe, but there were other tribes in the same area. Such tribes as the Hyena tribe. Now here was a tribe that would kill any lion, leopard, and even cheetah cub if they caught them and if they were unguarded. They would even raid our villages but the lions easily defeated them at every turn but despite these struggles our two tribes tried to keep the peace. But the attacks the Hyena Clan's warriors were getting brutal. Despite our best efforts, nothing worked and when it became apparent that war was coming, our tribe members came together._

_ "We need to evacuate the cheetahs" Chief Solo said "As they can't fight very well."_

_ "Yeah but children are the most vulnerable" Kelsey said._

_ "Agreed" Chief Solo said "Alright cheetahs you must evacuate but let all cubs go first."_

_ My heart was ponding as I was still trying to learn what the big deal was. I wasn't the only one, Frost was with me muttering how 'adults had all the fun'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Hearing this part of my story Sonic burst out laughing "Oh man, Amber, Frost sounds like a female version of me."

"That's true" Bunnie said as Sally nodded towards me "Continue."

_**Flashback**_

___Now where was I? Oh yes, while I was trying to understand the meaning of the situation Frost was muttering on how the adults had all the fun. Prince Sunflash was calm but even when he was a cub he was always the one protecting me or Frost from danger and was always cool. His eyes even while a cub told me that he understood his father's decision._

_ "First of all" Chief Solo began he turned to his son "Sunflash."_

_ "Yes?" Sunflash asked._

_ "The Hyena Clan have been attacking you three so I'm going to ask you to guide yourself and them to higher grounds seperate ways. The other cubs will follow the Cheetahs._

_ "What about you?" Sunflash asked._

_ "I must stand back with the Leopards and our fellow lions son, don't worry about us, I'm putting my trust in you son guide Amber and Frost to safety."_

_ "Yes, father" Sunflash said._

_ He started to walk off and then he turned towards us "Coming Amber? Coming Frost?"_

_ I followed willingly. There was always something that attracted me towards him even at our young age of five. Maybe it was too me, he was already the leader of us. Frost followed behind now quite excited due to the fact we on our own. She always preferred to be with her friends exploring new ways to get to safer grounds. So we followed Prince Sunflash, only stopping to rest for a minute._

_ "Adults have all the fun" Frost muttered dryly "I mean those Hyenas may have been trying to kill us, but I'm not afraid of them!"_

_ "Well" Sunflash told her "I'm not ether but..."_

_ I paused watching movement "Um guys we aren't alone."_

_ "Wha?" Frost asked._

_ Prince Sunflash got into position, sure enough a Hyena was coming over to us. He spotted us licking his lips meaningfully "What do we have here? three cubs."_

_ Frost turned "I'm not afraid of you!"_

_ "Oh you will be" the Hyena said "Unlike Leopards or Cheetahs, we Hyenas travel in packs."_

_ I gulped as two more Hyena surrounded us snickering and yapping._

_ "What do we do now?" I asked weakly knowing that my chances at fighting an Hyena even pups like the ones we were facing were at an all time low well for me anyway._

_ Frost was shivering but it wasn't with fear it was with anticipation "Come and get some Hyena dorks."_

_ Prince Sunflash and I paused looking at her not even daring to move a muscle. I shifted one eye over to her muttering to her 'You would aggravating them"_

_ **End of Flashback**_

Hearing this Sonic was rolling on the ground with laughter "Ha, ha, ha, your friend Frost really got you into big time trouble didn't she?"

I nodded "Yes, she did, and to be honest I don't even know how we survived what happened next."

**Flashback**

_"What did you say?" a fourth Hyena asked obviously it was the Matriarch, you know the Princess of the Hyenas._

_ I shrank back in terror with Prince Sunflash holding onto me and patting "Calm down Amber, you should know Frost by now."_

_ "Always itching to fight something" I stated._

_ Frost smiled at the Matriarch "You heard me, I called your people Hyena Dorks. You can't be much from it killing cubs like us left and right."_

_ "Oh that does it" the Matriarch snarled "For her last words, your three are going to eat those words-"_

_ With this she singled the attack to begin. The three Hyenas charged Prince Sunflash, Prince Sunflash watched them closely then with all his might grabbed the nearest Hyena by the throat and cast him aside toward the second. The two collided and the third came in this time trying to chase me, but I was so much faster. That was until the Matriarch blocked my path. She then bit at me but I dodged then extracted my claws then slashed at her nose! The Matriarch gasped tumbling backwards "A cheetah just slashed my nose."_

_ It was at this time the third one tried to bite me in the tail. I watched it come in but not before Frost pounced on him and the Matriarch ran at me trying to ram into my chest to knock the wind out of me. I fell backwards dodging her and gently landed on my back no injury there as she then came closer to me "You know, cheetah cubs s are said to be tasty."_

_ "I bet you wanted one" I muttered raising my hand and slashed her neck yet again "But you won't get me!"_

_ Prince Sunflash watched as she pounced at me this time biting me in the tail. I screamed clawing at my attacker that is when I went berserk._

_ "No one bites my tail" I growled then with my might and strength clawed out at my attacker once more. The clawing works forcing her back. Seeing me glare at her and even Prince Sunflash whom was easily defeating his two Hyena Pups also in a berserk state from seeing what the female Hyena did to me punched them over using his both fists like a baseball bat. The fists connect and the two Hyenas go plowing into the female. He picked her up by the throat and from what I could tell he was straggling her._

_ "If you ever hurt Amber again" he snarled "I won't be so kind!"_

_ "Neither will I" I said bringing my tail around myself then I began rubbing my tail._

_ With this he threw the Matriarch towards the unconscious Hyenas as the third Hyena that Frost was fighting ran for his life tail tucked in between his legs shouting "That Leopard is mad! She's dangerous!"_

_ Frost, and I joined Prince Sunflash whom looked over at the Hyenas "Now leave before we really change our minds."_

_ The four hyenas looked at each other and that is when Prince Sunflash roared "**NOW**!"_

_ His roar even though he was a cub was so mighty that it caused the four Hyenas packing tails tucked between their legs._

_ "That's right run for it you cowards!" Frost declared "That's the might of the Big Cat Tribe!"_

_ "FROST!" Sunflash and I roared at her it was plain Sunflash and I didn't want anymore confrontations with them._

_ **End of Flashback**_

As I finished my story everyone was laughing at what Frost had done.

"Man she got you into trouble" Tails said to me he looked at my tail "How long did that take to recover?"

I held my tail "She got me on the very top and it didn't take long to recover."

Antoine was next "So Amber, who won that war?"

"My tribe" I told him "After we successfully evacuated to the safer ground, it wasn't long the lions all came together and showed the Hyena Clan why our tribe wasn't supposed to be attacked or bothered."

"Where do the Hyena Clan live now?" Sally asked.

"Oh our tribe pushed them out of Tribal Plains, and forced them to go live in another area outside our borders" I told her.

"Do you still have conflicts with them even after your war with them?" Boomer asked.

"Rarely" I told him "After all Lion patrol many areas of our area and the Hyenas learned not to come across them."

"Good" Sally said "Man no wonder I hated Hyenas."

"Hmm?" I asked.

Sonic answered her "It was during that time during your tribe's war with the Hyenas it happened. Some managed to come into Metropolis at that time, but I managed to kick their butts."

"Oh" I said "So my tribe wasn't the only ones to have conflicts with them...Nice to know."

Sonic sighed "That was some adventure you had there Amber."

"I had a lot more" I told him "Trouble often found us due to the fact we were cubs."

So the feast and the activities were over. Everyone settled down, and I followed suit. I sighed sitting next to my bed. I stood up as a knock on the door sounded "Amber can I come in?"

It was Bunnie's voice. I remembered that she knew my mother when she lived here and nodded "Yes, you may."

She walked into my room and I turned to her.

"What is it Bunnie?" I asked.

"Oh, I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"About your mother."

"Well, I do love her" I sighed "But I now wish she wouldn't have scared me so much."

"I see" Bunnie said "Like I said earlier, she and I were in charge of the children when she and I were younger and living here. That was before and even after Dr. Robotnic conquered us."

I wanted to cringe at the name but Bunnie's comforting paw had a way of taking the feeling out.

"Yeah, Star was always fearful of him" Bunnie said "And it is true that he nearly skinned your mother."

"When was that?" I asked weakly.

She sighed "It was around the same time I was partially robotized."

I looked at her robotic limbs and she noticed me looking at them "When was that?"

"A week after Dr. Robotnic captured Metropolis" she said to me. He not only captured me but Star as well even though Star did her best not to get caught. Man his nephew snuck up on her and he tranquilized her without her knowing."

"He has a nephew?" I asked.

"Yes," Bunnie said "And he's almost as bad as his uncle."

"How come I didn't see him then?" I asked her.

"He probably wasn't with Robotnic when the Swatbots captured you and he talked to you" Bunnie told me "When Robotnic wants to talk to a captured creature, Robotnic does it alone."

"Oh" I sighed out.

"Your mother Star" Bunnie said "And I were carried to Robotnic's castle. When Robotnic told me that I was going to be robotized, he turned to your mother whom was just waking up and knew she would be fast enough to get away had he tried to robotize her, he was going to go threw with it when just like all humans he wanted her fur. He told her that he wanted to skin her alive. It would kill her yes, but since she was a rare find, he would make her an exception."

I gulped as she turned to me "Now that he knows you are here, he'll probably want to skin you alive."

"D-D-D-Don't say things like that!" I shouted sitting upright completely shaking now.

"I'm sorry" Bunnie apologized to me "I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's alright you didn't know" I told her calming myself down at bit.

Bunnie smiled at me knelling down "However, let me ask you this Amber,"

"Ask away" I told her.

"Other than Star scaring you to death, how is she as a mother?"

"As a mom?" I repeated the last three words of her question before answering her honestly as I could "She's a great mother, she cares for me, even after scaring me. Now all I have to concentrate on is to focus on guiding us to Tribal Plains."

Bunnie got up and left the room, leaving me to go to sleep.

It wasn't long before alarms rang off waking me up from my bed.

"What's going on?" I wondered sitting up right.

I caught sight of Tails running out of the room "Oh just some freedom fighter business Amber, don't worry whatever it is, we'll take care of it."

"Alright" I stated to him.

I watched him go off and that is when I heard the sounds of drilling with cries of alarm going threw the locals. Hearing this I sat up as Princess Sally ran over to me and answered my unasked question "You might want to hide, Amber, Dr. Robotnic is coming."

"I thought you said we'll be safe" I stated.

"Normally we would be" She stated "But Dr. Robotnic made a new kind of invention known as the Eggminer."

"Eggminer?" I asked then I gasped out "A mining robot?"

"Yes," Princess Sally stated "He must know by now where you are, so take my advise and hide some place."

"You don't have to tell me twice" I told her already trying to find a place to hide. Luckily Princess Sally shoved me into a closest and I landed on my feet "Stay low" she warned.

I sank deep into the ground and then she muttered over towards me "Sorry Amber but you might not like me after this."

"Wha?" I asked her and all I knew next was clothes, mostly socks and shoes were piled over me then a few jackets were added onto me.

"There" Sally stated as she must've seen me glaring at her wondering why all the clothing was piled onto me "Do you want Dr. Robotnic to skin you?"

"No" I answered hiding my head back into the pile.

"Oh and hide that tail of yours" she instructed and I did "Now when Dr. Robotnic's Swatbots look in here they wouldn't see you. Because they are dumb, they won't look underneath the pile of clothing."

"Oh" I said then she closed the closet door and darkness fell upon me. I kept my best

Suddenly drilling sounded as Dr. Robotnic's voice entered the seen "Aha, I've finally found your Kingdom Princess Sally!"

Even while lying on my stomach, my eyes even in darkness made out the Eggminer. It looked truly like a miner with four drills attached to each of it's hands. Dr. Robotnic well that I couldn't see but I knew that he must've been in the cockpit in it's head.

"Yeah Buttnick" Sonic stated "But you won't remember where this place is at and by the way why are you here?"

"Simple" Dr. Robotnic stated laughing like a manic "I came here looking for a certain female Cheetah that you helped to escape."

"She's not here" Sally told Dr. Robotnic.

"You can't fool me" Dr. Robotnic stated "She's here to deliver you a message sense it wasn't for me."

He noticed that the Freedom Fighters were not going to give in "So we can ether do this the hard way or the easy way. Just hand over the cheetah and I'll leave."

"We don't?" Antione bravely asked.

"Then you'll all be robotized!" Dr. Robotnic stated cruelly.

"No, we won't hand her over" the Princess stated "You want her you have to go threw us."

"And I will!" Dr. Robotnic stated as I saw the shadows of Swatbots coming and sank lower trying not to be found.

They entered the dark room with another boy. This must've been Shirley, Dr. Robotnic's nephew. I could feel the Swatbot's eyes narrow trying to make heads of what was in the room.

Shirley returned to his uncle's side "She's not in that dark closest uncle."

"Hmm..." Dr. Robotnic spoke up "Try tell the Swatbots to use their upgraded Egg-X-ray visors, I'll deal with these Freedom Fighters."

Shirley went back under his uncle's orders. I could hear the Egg Miner's drills drilling threw the ground but Sonic easily evaded it. I even felt him do this from underneath the clothing. When the Egg Miner came out of the ground Sonic nailed Dr. Robotnic's cockpit with him growling "You little..."

I saw the Swatbots once more coming in this time scanning. They didn't see me before so I kept my distance. However I had no idea that this time they would've spotted me until it was too late!

"Found her" the leading Swatbot shouted "She's underneath clothes piled onto her."

Hearing this Sally tried to distract the Swatbots as they advanced on me "Leave her alone!"

They swatted her out of the way and with Shirley coming closer, I made my decision to run even with a swollen foot.

"Ouch" I groaned remembering that my foot was sprained.

The Swatbots surrounded me and I looked forward, backward and sideways. I was trapped on all sides. They leveled their guns and I once more made a break for it just as they fired their weapons. At the last minute I ducked and the four surrounding Swatbots began firing at each other in the visor and then until they destroyed themselves. The Swatbots fell destroyed by their own guns.

"Nice one" Sonic stated as the Egg Miner seemed to have vanished and I stopped "Where is the Egg Miner?"

Earth started to shake underneath me and just as I fell onto the ground, I managed to successfully roll out of the way. Just in time for a drill shot out from underneath the spot where I had been standing. Once then the Eggminer rose with Dr. Robotnic in it's cockpit "So I finally found you cheetah, surrender yourself."

"No way" I told him.

"Ha, you have no choice, do you really think I don't know about cheetahs and their injuries, with your foot sprain and my Egg Frog's tonge lashing you took two days ago you aren't in much shape, consider the possibilities of serving me and I can promise you you'll live."

"No" I told him "I won't surrender myself,"

"Oh you didn't fall for that one" Dr. Robotnic said "As you saw threw my plot."

"You want to skin me don't you?" I asked.

He nodded "Sadly yes, your fur will be mine!" He aimed the Eggminer's drills then fired them. I dove for cover and the drills missed me.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Princess Sally stated as she, Tails, Boomer, Antiwine, and Sonic were in front of me arms wide.

"Why so protective of a cheetah not from around here?" Dr. Robotnic asked Princess Sally whom shot back "You'll find out won't you?"

"Swatbots kill Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters" Dr. Robotnic ordered "But try to keep the cheetah alive, I want her alive till it's time to skin her."

The Swatbots attacked at once. However they were no match to the Freedom Fighters or should I say Sonic whom outsmarted them each time.

I kept my distance from the Swatbots carefully keeping an eye on Shirley, The young human was allied to Dr. Robotnic and was close in capturing my mother Star.

I ducked a blast from a Swatbot, then sidestepped the attack. Even with my sprained foot I wasn't going to let him have his way with me.

I managed to weave another blast while Sonic destroyed two more Swatbots. I looked ahead and barely dodging the Eggminer! I managed to and after dodging I accidentally swung my claw at the cockpit Dr. Robotnic was sitting in. Somehow my claw managed to sink into the robot's cockpit damaging it.

"You little cheetah!" Dr. Robotnic roared as I fought to get my claws out of the cockpit. I managed too avoid a dart which was aimed directly at my back. This caused me to free my claws from the cockpit ripping some metal out in the process, I gathered all the strength I had in my legs and jumped over the Eggminer.

"Oh no you don't!" Dr. Robotnic roared pressing a button.

Another drill appeared on top of the Eggminer. I barely dodged the drill spreading my feet wide, I may have dodged the drill but I lost my footing for a moment and tripped over the Eggminer's cockpit. I recovered skillfully landing on all fours. The Eggminer turned towards me and aimed it's drills, then fired. My instincts as a Cheetah ran into me right then. I rolled then caught Shirley taking aim at me with another dart. The drills missed me by inches but exploded. The explosion rocketed me off my feet but I skillfully recovered.

"Man" Antione said "For a cheetah Amber has managed to skillfully land on her two feet."

"She's still recovering from earlier injuries" Tails reminded him "And you can see her slowing down."

That was true, with all that running around and with my sprained foot, I was going to need some rest soon. Shirley took aim at me and fired. This time the dart missed my neck by inches. With a last burst of speed, I charged directly at Shirley. Shirley clearly hadn't been expecting this. I was so fast that I plowed him right over. He took aim at me with his dart and I knew this time that if I would let him it would hit me and it would be all over. I raised my claw slapping the dart out of his hand then bit him in the neck.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a mark" Sonic complemented "Way to use your head Amber!"

"Hey release my nephew at once Cheetah!"

I didn't pay any attention to the mad scientist's words and hung on tight.

Shirley struggled trying to break free of my death grip but that wasn't gonna happen, the more he struggled the more my teeth sank into his neck. I heard Swatbots coming closer but once more Sonic, Boomer, Princess Sally and Tails managed to destroy them.

I ignored the fact that the Eggminer had aimed it's drills at me but then out of the corner of one eye, Sonic the Hedgehog nailed the Eggminer right in the cockpit. There was several explosions as the Eggminer blew apart. When it ended Dr. Robotnic was in his usual craft.

"You'll pay for that Hedgehog and Amber will pay for my nephew's death!"

_I killed him?_ I thought to myself I looked down at Shirley sure enough the young human had breathed his last breathe, strangled to death. Only then did I release him and walk back over to Sonic, Tails, Boomer, Princess Sally Acorn, and a shock Antiwine.

"What did Amber just do?" Antione asked.

"She killed Dr. Robotnic's nephew" Tails said.

"What we just saw was Amber's will to live" Boomer answered "Let's face it when you are facing an gun from anyone pointed at you, you have to end it somehow."

"Couldn't she use her claws to behead him?" Antione asked.

"Given the chance" I stated "I would've but did you notice that the gun I hit out of his hand wasn't far away from his body?"

"She's right" Sally said looking at the tranquilizer dart gun "Had she lifted up her claws sense she used them to pin him down, had she lifted her claws up he would've managed to break free, punching her then tranquilizing her. What Amber did was completely acting on instincts. Although I doubt Dr. Robotnic would care any less of his nephew's death."

"Well now what do we do with his body let Amber eat him?" Boomer asked.

"Very funny" I told him "I must live up to my tribe's laws, and not eat any thing that moves on two legs."

"A true animal" Antione stated and I nodded panting "Well now what are you four going to do?"

"I'll start repairing any damages" Boomer said turning to me "You best get some rest Amber, you'll see that the five days you need to recover will come here quicker than you thought."

I nodded as Princess Sally Acorn turned towards me as I looked at the body "Is this your first time you ever killed anything?"

"I've killed animals to hunt" I told her "And as a cub butterflies., but as if another living creature like a human in cold blood, no."

"It wasn't in cold blood" The Princess told me "Like I said you acted on instinct. You knew that he was going to tranquilize you and at the range you were in he would've. You had no choice but to kill him, besides our two countries will be allied to each other soon right?"

I nodded "Right."

"Then killing humans is something no one wants to do, but like I said, you had absolutely no other choice. Even our Freedom Fighters have lost their lives against Dr. Robotnic even though he wants to robotize us."

I nodded "Thank you Princess, you've made me feel comfortable now."

"Well, let's hope you get better within the five days, good night Amber"

"Good night Princess" I purred.

The two of us separated for the night while Sonic had the unlucky task on burying the slain human. As I walked to the dorms I thought back on my fight with the Hyena Tribe. The one where I went berserk on the Hyena that had bit my tail. As I got to the dorms I looked at my tail. It had recovered from the bite but I hadn't killed her. I just banged her up a bit. No doubt that she wouldn't forget it, but besides the animals I could hunt, Shirley was the only person I had killed. However the Princess was right, I had no other choice and purely acted on instincts besides, once Tribal Plains and it's alliance with Knothole came by war would soon spread and during war you will have to kill. Although sense we cheetahs were messengers we would be used for messenger missions. Prince Sunflash would be the one most likely helping Princess Sally on the battlefield given Chief Solo's orders. Frost would be helping to scout out the area while I and other cheetahs made sure communications and messages got threw.

I crept into my bed and lay in it. As I lay on it my mind focused on Shirley's death, I saw his eyes widened with fear, his whole body trembling as I tackled him onto the floor, then his trembling became more as I knocked out his tranquilizer dart gun out of his hand, then pinning him. This added onto him trembling as if he knew what was going to happen as I sank my teeth into him. He would be the first person I had killed. However Princess Sally's words set in finally and I dozed off into sleep.

**end of chapter**

**Another chapter is over! This time the Eggminer has been destroyed and Shirley, Dr. Robotnic's nephew had been killed by Amber herself. Two important victories to the Freedom Fighters! Will Amber the Cheetah guide them to Tribal Plains safely? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 4: Returning to Tribal Plains.**


	5. Chapter 4: Returning to Tribal Plains

Chapter 4: Returning to Tribal Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Chief Solo, Kelsey, Star Frost the Leopard, and the place Tribal Plains.

Boomer would be right. The five days had flown by quickly. During my time there, I mostly helped out the locals with chores. While Princess Sally, Tails, Boomer, Antoine, and Sonic took on Dr. Robotnic sometimes at his locations and other times at our locations. Another thing Tails was right about was Antoine's hatred towards Sonic. I swore that the two truly acted like true rivals but it was Sonic the Hedgehog that the Princess loved more. Right now the doctor was checking me out making sure I was ready to leave. Heck he was looking at X-rays he had taken an hour ago.

"It seems that you have recovered from your injuries" he told me "You're chest has fully recovered and the sprain in your foot has recovered just as I thought it would've within two days. I say you are ready to go."

"I suppose I am" I told him "I would think that Chief Solo would be getting worried about me by now, plus my mother and father would be getting worried even more."

"I can see that being a problem" the doctor said "But you had no other choice but to stay here to recover."

I understood him "Thanks for everything doc" I told him "But I do think it's time for me to guide them to Tribal Plains."

He patted my paw "Good luck Amber."

"I'm gonna need it" I muttered already not liking the idea of getting out of a well guarded Kingdom and into the world above Knothole "That man is still out there and I would have to find ways into avoiding him."

"I'm sure you'll do fine" the doctor told me "I mean with your speed you should be able to outrun Dr. Robotnic's Swatbots. Besides I doubt Chief Solo wouldn't send you if he wasn't sure you could complete this mission."

"That's right he wouldn't have" I said standing up then I bowed to him "Thank you for looking after me."

"Not a problem Amber" he told me as I made my way out of the room.

"How'd did it go?" Tails asked me.

"The Doctor says that I've made a fully recovery" I told the little fox.

"That's good" Sally said "So are you ready to guide us back to Tribal Plains?"

"Guiding you yes," I told the Princess "But not looking for any run ins with him."

"You have a right to be fearing him" Sally told me "After all it's clear now that he wants your fur."

"He won't get it" I told her "Not if I have anything to say to it."

"Well" The Princess said to me "I'll get everyone ready to leave, we'll leave as soon as you get your backpack."

I nodded "That'll be faster now."

And with this I ran off. Turning expertly towards the dorms.

"She's fast" I heard Sally admit.

"Well she is a cheetah" Tails said "Now I suggest we get ready to leave."

"Right" Sally said "You get Sonic, and Antoine, I'll get Boomer, and Bunnie Rabbot."

"Right" Tails said.

One hour later, we met up facing the entrance to Knothole.

"Alright everyone" Sally said "Amber has fully recovered and is ready to take us to Tribal Plains!"

"About time" Sonic said crossing his arms "Although I understand that Amber was recovering from her injuries now."

"So is there any route in particular Amber will want to take?" Boomer asked.

"Is there anywhere, Dr. Robotnic won't chase us?" I asked.

"Egghead is busy trying to think of new plans" Sonic told me "And rebuilding factories. You should be able to guide us safely to Tribal Plains."

"That's good to know" I muttered.

"So if everyone is ready" Sally began uncovering the entrance "Amber let Sonic lead the way."

"I just remembered something" I began as we made our way onto the surface I was forced to lift a paw to my eyes as bright light entered them "That's bright!"

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light but they did as Sally turned to me "What did you just remember?"

"That I don't have a map of this place" I muttered.

"Oh" Sally said "And you are not from around here so you don't know the area as much, luckily Boomer thought of this problem."

Boomer handed me the map of Knothole and Robotpolis.

"Let's see" I muttered looking at it "Tribal Plains definitely borders Robotpolis but not the direction of the factory. I would like to avoid going into Tribal Plains using the factory route."

"But there is a way around the factory section" Sonic told me.

"That's true" I muttered "Looks like we'll have to take that area, then continue on threw the forest."

"Sounds like a good idea" Princess Sally said "I would want to avoid any confrontations with Dr. Robotnic on this."

So I guided everyone around the factory part of Robotpolis. We were well into the forest area once again and this time it look familiar to me, no need using a map. Only one thing a couple of Swatbots began to block the way. Obviously looking for Sonic the Hedgehog.

"That's your cue Sonic" Sally muttered.

Sonic just smirked and ran towards them. The four Swatbots saw him. The hedgehog spat out his tongue as if daring them to chase him. As always they took the bait. While they chased them, I casually lead the rest of the group. I finally recognized where we were. Almost to the borderline!

"We are almost there" I announced.

"Good job so far Amber" Sally complemented.

We got further and further, this time no Swatbot would be following us. Finally we got towards the borderline when a blue blur came by followed by four Swatbots. Then all hell broke loose as a lion's roar sounded. The four Swatbots that had been chasing Sonic the Hedgehog froze. Now knowing that they had crossed the border. I just turned smirking. Seeing me they charged trying to get me, bad move. For Prince Sunflash was onto them instantly. The first two stopped seeing the male lion. With the strength of a lion he riped them apart with little effort. The other two remaining Swatbots were slowly getting it. They lifted their weapons but Prince Sunflash charged then ripped both of the remaining Swatbot's guns and arms off. He completely destroyed one but the fourth started a retreat when.

** SLASH! **An almost invisible claw swipe was seen destroying the fourth Swatbot. Standing up in a tree was a leopard.

"Are you okay Amber?" Prince Sunflash asked "Frost and I were about to cross the border and go looking for you."

"I'm fine, my Prince" I said bowing to him "And nice slash Frost."

Seeing me Frost jumped down from the tree landing skillfully on her feet.

"A real Leopard?" Antoine gasped looking at Frost.

"And check out that handsome male lion" Bunnie proclaimed.

Prince Sunflash bowed to her "It's a pleasure to meet you maim, I'm Prince Sunflash."

Prince Sunflash turned to Frost "And this is my leopard friend Frost,"

Frost bowed respectfully but gave Antoine a death glare as if asking him what he meant by the words a real leopard.

Seeing her glare I along with Sonic the Hedgehog had to stop ourselves from laughing as Antoine shivered at her glare and sweat was poring from his face as he fought the urge not to be frightened by Frost's looks but failing "I uh, didn't mean it the wrong way Frost."

"I still don't get what you mean" Frost told him "But Amber are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now" I told them.

"What happened?" Prince Sunflash asked me "It's not like you to disappear especially into unknown territory."

"She was attacked by Egghead" Sonic replied for me "Don't worry I saved her though."

"And who are you?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"Maybe you heard of me Prince Sunflash, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said.

Now it was the Prince's turn to take a step back as if punched by the hedgehog's words and Frost even though she was shocked as well spoke up for the Prince "You're THE Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"That's me!" Sonic said posing.

"But the message wasn't to him Amber" Sunflash said to me I nodded "Don't worry, I know that. The person it was too is here."

"Where is she?" Sunflash asked.

"She's me" Princess Sally Acorn said walking up to the strong lion Prince stretching out her hand "I'm Princess Sally Acorn, the leader of the Freedom Fighters."

Seeing her the Prince and even Frost bowed to her respectfully just as I had done and it was the Prince who spoke up "It's a pleasure to meet you Sally Acorn."

"I've got to hand it to you" Sally said looking at the remains of the destroyed Swatbots "I've heard about the strength of male lions before but never believed it until now."

"I had to" Prince Sunflash said "For one thing they were closing in on my friend Amber and I knew she wouldn't stand a chance at the moment if she went to fight them, plus they did violate trespassing on our borders."

"So what happened to you Amber?" Frost asked.

I told them my story and Prince Sunflash sighed turning to Sonic the Hedgehog "Thanks for rescuing her, even though my father sent her over to meet Sally while he and I get along, had she been robotized I wouldn't let my father hear the end of it."

"If, I were you, I would've slashed his ugly head" Frost muttered silently to me.

"You would've Frost" I muttered as every beast burst out laughing at the leopard's remark, "Given the chance to, you would've."

Sunflash turned to me "Yet you were pretty brave yourself Amber."

"Hugh what do you mean?" I asked.

"What I meant by that was you took out Snively" Prince Sunflash said "Had you not you probably would've been skinned by now by Robotnic."

"Oh" I said "That wasn't a decision I made, I acted on instinct, and being skinned alive is another reason why to fear him!"

Prince Sunflash understood me and hugged me "I'm just glad you're alright Amber, your mother Star was worrying about you."

"I figured she would be, by now" I said.

He then turned to me getting down into business "Now you don't have to be afraid of Robotnic, Amber, the other Lions and I will handle things down here." He turned "Frost help Amber guide them back to our tribe."

"At once my Prince" Frost said.

Soon we were off once more and this time sense I was in normal territory, I knew where we were going and didn't need a map, besides Frost was with us now.

We had walked all morning and it was getting late.

"We should stop now" Sally advised.

I smiled "You're right, it has been along journey and only five more days to go."

"Five days?" Tails asked.

"You can't be too careful of where you place your kingdom" Frost told him "Our kingdom or tribe headquarters are five days away normally, but I do know a short cut."

Sonic looked ahead as we heard his stomach growl "Sorry, but we haven't eaten anything sense breakfast."

"I'll hunt then" I muttered.

"Great!" Tails shouted "We'll get to see a cheetah hunt."

"Just don't spoil the hunt" I muttered.

Frost took one good look at the party of now seven "Hmm, I'll get something myself."

"We'll why don't we work together?" I suggested giving her a wink.

"Why don't we?" Frost asked winking back.

We headed off.

"Those two are good friends" Antoine said.

"They should be" Frost and I heard Sally speak up "After all they were friends sense the two were cubs."

Frost and I stalked out looking for our prey. I had no idea which was going to be useful, a Thompson's Gazelle would fill me and Frost up but we had to find a meal worth of serving a group of seven. Thompson's Gazelle wouldn't fill the group up. It had to be something bigger, often it might take my life. Finally we spotted the animal we were going to hunt. An adult Wildebeest! Something I couldn't bring down by myself. I sat down studying the animal trying to come up with a way to somehow bring it down.

"So Amber what are we going to hunt?" Frost asked trying to make a conversation "You and I could take down two Thompson's Gazelle."

"That might work" I muttered "But I believe I found our meal just look ahead."

"A Wildebeest" Frost said then she smiled "That'll fill us up."

"The problem is going to find a way to bring it down" I said.

"I'm here with you, I could take this animal down" Frost said "Although the Leopards in the African Plains might not be able too, in Tribal Plains that's different."

"Doesn't mean I'll try to bring it down" I muttered.

She and I came up with the plan. It went down to this, I would chase it while she finished the job.

I could hear Boomer, Bunnie Rabbot, Tails, Sonic and Sally watching us. They poked there heads out of the bushes.

"I wonder what Amber is going to hunt?" Sonic asked.

Boomer whispered to him "Amber is a cheetah, she's probably going to go after the Thompson's Gazelle over there or some sort of deer animal."

But what they caught me doing next shocked them.

"What is she doing?" Sally asked "She told me she can't hunt that thing."

"A wildebeest" Boomer whispered "That's a little to hard for her to take down."

I stalked it carefully, once more the evening wind was in my favor, well a little bit towards the Wildebeest's favor as well. It continued eating the grass only looking up to find me skillfully hiding in the tall grass. When I was sure it went back to grazing, I walked forward pateintally waiting and waiting. Then walked up some more before taking off after it. The wildebeest caught sight of my scent and took off running.

"Why is it running away from her?" Sonic asked Boomer "If she can't take it down."

"You saw what she did to Snively" Boomer told him "Only the Wildebeest doesn't know she can't take it down. If you saw something coming at you at an extreme speed as a cheetah, what would you do?"

"Uh, I'd take off running" Tails said.

Boomer nodded "Exactly what is going threw the Wildebeest's mind, now Sonic she could take down a calf of the animal, you know a baby one but not an adult."

I continued my chase. The wildebeest was slower than a Gazelle but it did have it's horns, I would have to avoid those sharp horns. It still ran for it's life! And I chased it gaining and gaining. Until I chased it into a trap, once in my trap, I tripped it sense I was on it's tail. It fell to the ground into the trap and that is when Frost pounced grabbing it within her strong jaws around it's neck. The Wildebeest struggled but I wasn't about to let it go. It was all over in a matter of seconds for the wildebeest. I rolled off of the slain animal's corpes catching my breathe, it had been a long chase for a cheetah up to when a cheetah had to call it quits.

"What just happened? Sonic asked as once I caught my breathe, and I helped Frost drag the kill up the camp.

"A simple strategy that will only be found in Tribal Plains" Boomer announced "Amber and Frost worked together to take the Wildebeest down."

"Dinners served" I muttered.

"Caught actually" Frost said throwing the animal down.

Boomer nodded towards this fact and continued his lecture "As stated this was a joint effort between Amber and Frost. Logically a cheetah can out run any animal here, but isn't strong enough to take down big game animals like the one you see before you. The solution you would have to have someone like a lioness or Leopard in Tribal Plains. Leopards use the ambush tactic when hunting while cheetahs hunt chasing their prey. What they did was combine their tactics."

"And it worked" Bunnie spoke up.

"That should get us threw till tomorrow" Frost said.

Soon after our meal, I sat back up sighing it felt good to be back in Tribal Plains. No one even Dr. Robotnic would try to capture Tribal Plains.

We sat around the fire as Sonic turned to Frost "So Frost, Amber's told us about that time you had to evacuate to higher grounds."

Frost just grinned knowing where he was getting at "And what she told you was true, that Hyena I took on really did call me mad."

"You got one powerful claw swipe to take down a Swatbot" Sonic told her.

"Yeah well it was already damaged from Prince Sunflash ripping it's arms out, I decided to put it out of it's misery, besides it didn't see me anyway."

"That's true" I said.

"So is it true you know a short cut Frost?" Sally asked.

Frost nodded "Yep, and that was how Amber was able to go into your area faster than normal, we'll take that way."

So after a night's rest we started up again this time Sally, Sonic, Boomer, Tails and Antoine decided to eat what they had brought while Frost and I decide to share another Thompson's Gazelle.

"Dang, Amber is a fast hunter" Sonic complemented "I mean it's a shame that the Gazelle was lying down."

"As a hunter" I muttered "You'll have to take advantage of everything the prey does. That is if your a cheetah. So my mother told me during her hunting lessons."

Frost just smiled "Every cub has his or her way of being taught hunting lessons, cheetahs learn from other cheetahs, leopards learn from leopards, and lionesses learn from lionesses."

"You skipped the male lions" Sonic told her "Wouldn't they learn from lions?"

"Male lions" I told him "Don't hunt, they usually leave that to the female lions. I mean for lions it's sad really, the males usually even in Tribal Plains just sit back leaving the female to do all the work."

"Then what's the point of having male lions?" Sonic asked.

I giggled "A male lion is strictly a warrior, I mean you saw how Prince Sunflash took down three Swatbots without breaking a sweat. Anyway a Male Lion belongs to our military forces. They are meant to protect everyone else in the tribe."

"Lions have all the fun" Frost muttered "Check that Lions and adults."

So after breakfast Frost guided us back to our village. She took us on the short cut. Once there everyone gasped.

"So this is Amber's tribe" Sonic conversed "Interesting they do have castles, concrete walls, and even watch towers."

"Our tribe has fought dozens of wars" Frost told him "The war with the Hyena Tribe was the last one we had officially and it was the only war in Amber's, Prince Sunflash's and my life time so far."

"We'll we can't keep Chief Solo waiting for long" I said "Come on!"

So we continued into the village. At once lions even the females, leopards, and my mother greeted me with a heart warming cheer "She's alive!"

"Amber" my mother said hugging me "I was worried about you."

"Sunflash said you were" I muttered "I'm just glad I'm back."

"I am too dear" Star said then she caught sight of Bunnie Rabbot "Bunnie?"

"Star?" Bunnie asked then the two females exchanged friendly hugs themselves and it was Bunnie whom spoke up "My Star, look how you've grown!" "You've grown yourself Bunnie!"

Star then turned to me "So Amber, what did you think of Knothole?"

"Interesting" I told her "I mean it was way different than the castle we have here."

My mom smiled "Thank goodness, now I won't have to give the Chief heck for sending you to Robotpolis."

"Is he here?" I asked her.

My mother nodded "Yes, he's waiting inside the castle."

"Then I better guide Princess Sally Acorn to him" I said "I'll tell you everything later mother."

"Very well Amber dear"

Star let me leave with Amber, Sonic, Tails, Antione and Boomer following me, Bunnie stayed with Star chatting away with my mother.

"So Star, still telling scary stories to children, I hear you frightened Amber a lot with them."

"Oh yes, Bunnie, I just wanted to make my point clear to her."

"I think you did it a little too much" Bunnie told her.

So I led the rest inside the castle. Even though we didn't have a room inside the castle, I still knew it like the back of my paw. So it was easy to find the throne room we were outside the doors where guards looked at me and my guests. From Inside the throne room, Chief Solo sat with Kelsey at his side.

"I'm beginning to think it wasn't a wise move to send Amber to Robotpolis" I heard him speak up.

"It's okay Solo" Kelsey spoke up "Word's gotten out that Amber has returned alive and not Robotized."

"So I've heard it too" Chief Solo said.

The guards noticed me and knew at once why I was there one knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Chief Solo asked.

"Chief, Amber's back with guests" the second guard said.

"Really?" Chief Solo asked "Then let her in."

"Yes, sir."

They turned and let us in. There Chief Solo and Kelsey looked up at me.

"Amber you're back" they said.

"Yeah, it wasn't my fault sir," I told him "Believe me I tried to get the mission over with as quick as I could."

"Oh yeah so how did it go?" he asked.

"Why she said yes" I said issuing out a paw and letting the Princess of Knothole step forward "Chief, this is Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole."

Chief Solo looked at the young Princess "So you said yes to my message."

"I have" Sally told him "And believe me, she wanted to get here quickly but she was attacked by Dr. Robotnic the moment she set foot in Robotpolis."

"Oh, that's never a good sign" Kelsey said "Cheetahs are known to run away from danger at any moment's notice."

"And that's exactly what I did" I muttered "I ended up getting a sprain foot, and my chest battered."

"Well" Chief Solo said "I was wondering what happened, I'm just glad you safe and sound." he turned to Princess Sally Acorn, "Now Sally, what do you say we discuss matters of the alliance right now, just the two of us."

"I'll say let's do it" She said boldly.

I was beginning to exit the door and the chief laughed "Amber you're staying too."

"Hugh?" I asked "What for?"

"You're staying here Amber, along with the Princess's friends" Chief Solo said "Even though we are discussing things to ourselves, it's best to have at least have other witnesses."

"Agreed" Boomer said "Most of us are Freedom Fighters, so the Freedom Fighters will see the alliance meeting. While there is no one else from Tribal Plains that will witness it."

"Point well scene" I muttered "Where's Frost?"

"Oh once Frost safely guided you back she had to go to the place where our son is" Kelsey explained to me "You know scouting duties."

"Oh yeah" I said.

So we watched as Princess Sally Acorn, and Chief Solo began talking to each other about the alliance terms. One thing both of the two leaders agreed with was that Dr. Robotnic had to be taken down, no matter what. They even agreed that sooner or later, if Dr. Robotnic succeeded robotizing everyone in Robotpolis, then he would start to turn to other lands. The closest land to conquer was Tribal Plains. Even when Sally knew that the lions would fight bravely against the robot army, she and even Chief Solo had no idea the outcome of the bloody battle, especially when Dr. Robotnic's huge ship floated above our lands. Another thing they released was that an alliance would bring the current struggle against Dr. Robotnic to a quicker end. Sally even suggested that from what she was with Sunflash was that with the power of the lion warriors, then it would be easier to distract the Dr. Robotnic's forces long enough for them to find a factory and destroy it while the robots were distracted.

"Hey, aren't I a good distraction?" Sonic interrupted them.

"You are Sonic" Sally said "But the Lions of Tribal Plains should be able to distract Dr. Robotnic's forces on the outside, then in the inside of the selected factory you would still be needed to distract the robots"

"I could give you a leopard to scout the selected factory" Chief Solo told her "Leopards even though they aren't fast are extremely hard to find, you know they are the most elusive of our tribe cats."

"True" Sally said "That would make it better knowing where the most Swatbots were. Plus from what I seen with Frost one day ago, she totally destroyed a Swatbot even though your son Sunflash damaged it a bit. And I really never seen her until we followed Amber's gaze."

"That was the power of a leopard" Kelsey said.

Chief Solo turned to Sally "I will be glad to have my lions help you out in the heat of battle when you are trying to destroy one of his factories. With there strength you would be able to go into his compound easier."

Sally smiled "Yes, and we could also use some forces guarding the outside entrance to Knothole, just in case Dr. Robotnic does try to attack it again. I mean I have soliders inside the kingdom but not outside."

"If the alliance is possible, I will lend a helping hand" Chief Solo said "My son Sunflash should be in charge of that."

"You're son is pretty strong, he took down three Swatbots without breaking a sweat and that story when Amber told us he took down three Hyena pups as a cub is actually becoming more believable" Sally told him.

Chief Solo nodded "Well you can believe it because it truly did happen to Amber, Frost and my son, I suppose he does have my strength. He seems to always gain more strength when dealing with foes that threatened Amber. I swear he even fought crocodiles, true ones and came out alive."

"Well is that another adventure Amber had?" Sally asked.

"You bet" Chief Solo told her "Trouble seemed to always fine my son, Amber, and Frost, mostly for no good reason, the three cubs were just being themselves and minding their own business, but then the other rare times like the ones involving the hyenas...Well that was strictly a combination of both Frost's will to fight and being at the wrong place in the right time."

"You two are getting off topic" Kelsey said.

"True" Sally said "But that would work having lions guard the entrance and you are putting your son in charge of that?"

Chief Solo smiled "You bet! He's always willing to put his life on the line for friends. Technically that's what ally means in war, friend. He'll do well with guarding that, he is doing extremely well at our border line. Now we need to discuss messengers."

Hearing this I froze as I knew this was relating to my people cheetahs. I cocked my head.

Sally nodded "Yes, I suppose we would need messengers. But what about them?"

"Well we have to discuss who we are going to be using as a messenger, you know as a temporary personal messenger."

Sally seemed to have smiled "I can think I know who!"

Chief Solo got the message as well and both turned to me "Well now I can see her being the personal messenger."

And then I felt all eyes stare at me "Uh, me?"

"Please Amber?" Tails asked "I mean you're fast, just like Sonic is."

"Yeah and you'll be out in the open with us" Sonic said.

"On the front lines" I muttered.

"But she is scared of Robotnic" Sally turned her attention back to the Chief "It wouldn't be fair for her to probably confront him multiple times."

"Yes" Chief Solo said placing a paw to his chin "That is a problem that Star placed on Amber. Perhaps Star could be the messenger."

"I don't think she would sir" I told him "She's told me multiple times she's not going back."

"Then you volunteer?" Chief Solo asked me.

I sighed "Well I'm just saying my mom wouldn't go back to Knothole, not as long as Dr. Robotnic lives. Besides I've already been there once and back here. Now you must assume that if Dr. Robotnic gets a cheetah, he'll skin her or him...That's going to be frightening to any cheetah."

"You're right" Chief Solo said "That would be bad. But consider this Amber, it's test of bravery, I mean Sonic is bascially going to be confronting Dr. Robotnic on a daily basis and theres another thing."

"What thing is that?" I asked.

"All the other cheetahs are on their own messenger missions" Kelsey said "Right now we only have your mother and you."

"Fine" I grumbled "I'll do it."

"So you will volunteer?" Kelsey asked.

"If I'm the only other cheetah here, I'll have to, I mean my mother won't go, I mean I don't blame her not going, but I'm the only cheetah there is at the moment. As long as I don't run into Dr. Robotnic, I should be fine."

"If she does" Sonic muttered "She'll get hurt more than she had one week ago."

"I'm sure Sunflash wouldn't let that happen" Chief Solo said "After all, we have one leader on the battle field"

"And the other organizing war plans on a land that isn't conquered" Sally said "And with Prince Sunflash guarding the entrance to Knothole at the top, once we thought of a plan to take on Dr. Robotnic's factories, we could communicate with messages that way."

"That's another reason she'll go" Kelsey said "My son will want a friend to talk to, and even though Frost is a leopard and scouting is her assignment, Amber will be right there."

Kelsey was right, Prince Sunflash was a great leader but he wanted to be with friends just any beast would want to be friends with someone.

"Well Amber will you?" Chief Solo asked me.

"I will" I said "Just make sure I don't run into Dr. Robotnic and we'll be fine"

"I'm pretty sure my son won't let him hurt you" Chief Solo said.

"That's true" Sally said "I mean when we heard his roar it sounded like a normal lion's roar. He did show up but he what he did wasn't just for the defense of the border, but for Amber's safety. It was if he knew she wouldn't have the strength to take down the Swatbots and saved her mostly."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I think" Sally said to me "I think he likes you Amber, not just as a friend."

I got onto this and my heart started beating was she right? Did the Prince like me as in love me in the same way Sonic liked Princess Sally?

"That's probably a good thing" Chief Solo told her "I mean it's perfectly normal for lions to care for cheetahs."

"I don't mean to be rude" Sally told him "But I'm not saying caring in that sort of way."

Kelsey got the message right then "Well Sally you could be right, I do recall my son almost giving Solo a serious talk. At first I was sure he was just worried about Amber's safety due to her being a cheetah. But now when you think about it, he was coming to me for personal advice."

Chief Solo thought about this "Hmm, this could be interesting, I mean he's always had feelings for Amber, although it was a sign of friendship at first, although Frost has been suspecting the same thing noticing Sunflash's movements. She brought the thing up first."

"Logically we told her it was nothing to worry about" Kelsey said.

Sally was forced to smile turning to me "What about you Amber? Do you like Sunflash?"

"Um, I'm still friends with him" I confessed "But that's all I thought we were as."

"Let me tell you something" Sally said to me "That's what all girls feel like, until they reliese that love comes to them surprising them."

"Just give it a thought" Sally told me.

I understood her, closing my eyes remembering my child hood. That match up with the crocodile wasn't just a story. It was real and the Prince even in his cub years defeated the huge crocodile right when it was picking on me for some odd reason. It clearly wanted to eat me and even the Prince but his strength bypassed its' rough skin.

"You know" I said "I understand why he usually left Frost alone, but it seemed that he was always protecting me, I still don't know if it was because we were the same tribe, or we were friends. Actually I just thought of him as a friend then but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well let's get back to the task" Sally said.

"Right" Chief Solo said "Right now you can have Amber who has now agreed as a personal messenger. You have my son Prince Sunflash along with other lions to guard the entrance above Knothole, and you can even use Frost to scout out the factory you are attacking."

"Although" I said "Frost wouldn't need to be told to, I think she'll just do it."

"Knowing Frost she would" Chief Solo muttered he turned to Princess Sally "Perhaps you will allow Frost to help you out fighting against Robotnic more than just scouting."

Princess Sally Acorn nodded "That would be best, I mean I got a good laugh at Antione when he first met with Frost.

"What?" Antoine asked "The way she was looking at you, you would be shaking as well."

"You started it" I muttered causing the French speaking fox to sulk "But what did I do to start it?"

"Well for starters" Boomer answered "You stated yourself that you didn't believe that you were seeing a real leopard. I think that's why Frost glared at you the way she did."

"Frost is like that" Chief Solo said "In fact everyone has that as a pep eve of theirs, and also you might have known this yourself Antione but Amber really hates it when someone doesn't trust her."

"Where are you referring to Chief Solo?" Antoine asked.

"I remember" I told him "When you thought I was taking Sally to get ambushed!"

"Oh that" Antoine said "That's true so that's another thing that bothered you."

"Totally did that day" I muttered "You don't know that I wanted to kick you butt."

Chief Solo nodded at this "Yes, Antoine, you were lucky Amber was injured when you blankly told her that in her face. She doesn't like to hear others think anyone of her tribe would betray anybeast. In fact Princess, we won't betray you."

"I realized that sir" Sally told him.

Chief Solo turned to the French accent fox and whispered "If Amber wasn't hurt as she was that weak she would've kicked your butt, now she might not be able to handle a Swatbot, but she can certainly take down other creatures in a fight. Keep that in mind. You've got off lucky that day."

"Did too" I muttered.

"And also" Kelsey said to him "Try not to insult anyone of our tribe. Most tend to act like both Amber and Frost. While those two might consider their actions, leopards are far more easier to accept a fight, but I warn you now, you don't want to insult lionesses or lions for that matter. I'm warning you this now insult a lion and I know from my own experiences, a lion will accept that as a fight and take it head on without even considering action for accepting the fight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Antoine asked "Shouldn't you be telling Sonic this?"

"Nope" Kelsey said "Sonic has the right mind not to insult any of our tribe, but you sort of done it twice. Plus I'm telling you this now so you don't upset Sunflash."

"That's one thing Frost and I know all too well not to" I muttered "Mostly that was Frost but I was there when her berated her for getting us into trouble."

"Right" Sally said she turned to him "I would listen to Kelsey, she's trying her hardest not to get into a fight with Prince Sunflash. I mean I want you to think on what he did to three Swatbots and consider what will happen if you meant to start a fight with him."

Sonic and I couldn't help but watch Antoine think on what his Princess meant and when he did, he began to sweat, just as badly as he had when Frost glared at him. He was even shaking now "P-P-P-Point taken! He'll rip me in half."

"Plus" Boomer said adding onto Antoine's terrorified body "If Prince Sunflash really does like Amber as in loves her, and she tells him that you insulted her. I think that will be enough for him to fight you."

"He would" I told Boomer "A little too much."

Antoine turned to me "Please don't tell him."

"I won't" I told Antoine "I promise I won't tell him this time, but if you insult me a second time, then please note, you won't be getting into a fight with me, but Prince Sunflash as well."

"Yeah the two are unseperatable when together" Chief Solo said "You got off extremely lucky due to the fact Amber was injured and my son wasn't with her."

"Alright then" Sally said turning to Chief Solo "I understand your rules in regarding not killing 'true animals' for food, but what are your rules on fighting 'true animals'?"

"Oh that" Chief Solo said "Now that's completely different, here in Tribal Plains it is forbidden for tribe members to fight, unless you are married."

"That's true" I muttered "My mom and Dad sometimes fight, but most of the times don't."

"But" Chief Solo said "That doesn't mean that we won't fight, unless that lion, cheetah, or leopard thinks that the other 'true animal' has insulted them and believe me we know the difference between insulting and joking, then we can start a fight or in the lion's case end it right then."

"Alright then" Sally said she turned to Chief Solo "There is no need for me to think of this alliance, for one thing we see eye-to-eye that Dr. Robotnic must be stopped."

"Agreed" Kelsey said.

"Another thing" Sally began "We also see eye-to-eye that when he is done robotizing all of the animals in Robotropolis, then he will start on the other lands."

"Yes, that is true now that I think about it" I muttered.

"The third thing is that the sooner we take down Dr. Robotnic, the quicker we can get back to peace" Sally said.

"True but peace is boring" Sonic said.

Every beast burst out laughing at his comment and I turned to him "Boring to you maybe, but not to the rest, without Dr. Robotnic there really is no threat."

"So what do you say?" Chief Solo asked her.

"I will accept this" Princess Sally Acorn said shaking the Chief's paw in her own.

"Agreed" The Chief said "Amber starting tomorrow you, Frost and Prince Sunflash will report to me whenever Princess Sally wants to go back home."

"Yes sir!" I said.

"But in the meantime" Chief Solo said "We will prepare a celebration feast."

"But you're all meat eaters" Sonic said to him "Not that I care for fruits and vegetables myself."

"Doesn't mean we don't know how to prepare fruits and vegetables" Chief Solo told him.

"Alright then" Sally said "Let's celebrate this alliance!"

With the Freedom Fighters at my side we went out to announce the alliance had been accepted. The feast would begin shortly. My heart was racing, a second war in my life time. This one unlike the war with the Hyena Tribe which to this day even I didn't understand that one, this one had meaning, it was for the freedom of every beast living in all areas. Chief Solo and Princess Sally had points Dr. Robotnic had to be stopped. While I was thinking about this I thought back to the task at hand, did Prince Sunflash love me? Did I love him back? You know one can't be too sure, but so far deep down, I didn't have an answer maybe that was why I thought of him as a leader. I continued to focus on this matter.

**End of Chapter**

**Another chapter is over! The alliance between the Freedom Fighters and Tribal Plains is accepted. Next chapter...Chapter 5: First Allied Battle**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Battle

Chapter 5: The First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash the Lion, Chief Solo, Kelsey and the place Tribal Plains.

The alliance had been made! Tribal Plains was officially involved in another war. This time I understood why. It was to remove Dr. Robotnic from power and to stop his plans for world domination! Right now Chief Solo had announced to the rest of our tribe that the war with Eggman was on. This caused a massive uproar with the lions whom were really eager to kick some robot butt. The roars of the lions echoed threw the kingdom causing all the other 'true animals' to become silent.

Hearing this Sonic smirked turning towards me wrapping his arms around himself "Egghead's in for a big surprise. I've never heard such determination to take him down before."

"Then you don't know male lions" I told him "They are dangerous when angered and on the battlefield!"

"Hmm...Interesting" Sonic said smiling "This will even make Egghead wet himself when he sees this much lions."

Chief Solo held up his paws for silence and the area became quiet.

"Thank you all" Chief Solo said turning to Sally Acorn "I would like to introduce you all to our allied leader Princess Sally Acorn."

He turned to her "Want to say anything to them?"

Sally Acorn nodded strolling up to the mike taking it within her paws. She looked at the crowd of my tribe. Sure she had an idea of leading sense she lead the Freedom Fighters to victory and was in charge of Knothole but the amount of warriors my tribe had were enormance and started to have it's toll on her. She struggled to find her voice but finally found it as I nodded over to her giving her confidence. She looked at my people then spoke up "Friends of Tribal Plains...We all agree that Dr. Robotnic must be brought to justice and brought down!"

There was an enormous roar from the lions and even lionesses. When she brought her paws up for silence. This was followed automatically as she spoke up "I'll be looking forward to seeing you all in action!" she paused turning to Prince Sunflash whom looked at her "I already know by experience on what lions can do."

The Prince smiled at her knowing where she was getting at as she continued "I also hope we'll treasure our alliance and together we will bring Dr. Robotnic down! Now who's with me?"

She was greeted by a massive roar from Lions, Lionesses and Leopards. Cheetahs gave her a massive growl of approval...Let's face it even in Tribal Plains we Cheetahs couldn't roar so we had to give her some sort of approval.

Hearing this she smiled. Frost, Sunflash and I were smiling back at her, the Princess even though she might not have known about it, she knew how to lead even gaining her allies's approval.

She turned to Chief Solo as he took his turn "Alright before we get into the celebrations of our alliance with Knothole, I will now request that my son and his two friends to come up, I have special assignments for the three of them."

I sighed knowing what was going to happen next, but this time I was with my two friends Sunflash and Frost. The three of us made our way towards the Chief. Once there he turned to us but first to Sunflash "Son, you will be in charge of organizing fights to drive Robotnic's robots out of hiding and attack our forces in an attempt to distract the main forces."

"Got it father" Prince Sunflash told him "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't son" Chief Solo said to his son.

He then turned to Frost "Frost, you'll finally get your chance on the Front lines!"

"Oh goody!" Frost shouted with joy and there was a gleam of battle in her eyes as the Chief chuckled patting her on the head "You'll get to scout the selected factory Princess Sally is looking to destroy."

"Sounds great" Frost said "Only if I can take out some Swatbots on the way."

"You are exactly a female version of me" Sonic complimented Frost.

"Only because I nearly all the time get left out of the action" Frost told him "But Orders are orders."

Sonic gave Frost a friendly glare and she glared back at him. I smelled the beginning of a friendly rivalry between the two.

I wasn't the only one Princess Sally saw it to she turned to me whispering to me "Am I the only one that sees the friendly rivalry between the two?"

"I sense it too" I whispered back to her "Hopefully it's nothing bad."

Then Chief Solo turned to me as I approached the area he was standing on "And as for Amber, well she's agreed to be the personal messenger for both Princess Sally Acorn and Prince Sunflash."

"Think you can do it Amber?" my mother asked me.

I closed my eyes nodding my head "I will do this mother. It was ether me or you."

That shut her up. I could see my mother having a hard time and it was going to be hard for anyone to convince her to go back to Knothole, not after Robotnic had tried to skin her. Now it was pretty much I was in danger of that. I finally saw her nodding her approval knowing why I would accept it.

The other Cheetahs had pity for me but agreed as well, I had visited Knothole before so why not be seen normally around there. Especially in times of war. There was another reason why I had agreed. Sure Prince Sunflash and Frost would be with me easing me from worrying about my safety. However it was a test of my bravery. Could I face Robotnic again? I had twice and came out alive but the stories my mother told me haunted my thoughts. As I thought of what would happen had I been caught by Dr. Robotnic I would be skinned. This thought scared me even more than the stories of what my mother told me as a cub.

I was too busy shaking or well trying to hide my shaking when Prince Sunflash put his arm on my shoulder "Relax Amber. It'll be alright, I'll protect you till the end, that's a promise."

I didn't know if feeling his paw on my shoulder done the trick or it was his comforting words but whatever it was it made me feel a lot better than before. It calmed my nerves down and comforted me to the point where I was just standing there breathing in and out normally.

I turned to the Prince "Sorry"

"It's okay Amber" Prince Sunflash said "You'll be fine. Just focus on whatever message Sally wants you to deliver to me and we shouldn't have that much of a problem."

"You're right" I said.

"He's usually always right" Frost admitted.

So after this Chief Solo spoke up "Now that my son and his friends have their objectives, it is time to prepare for the celebration."

With this everyone got ready to work. While Princess Sally sat with the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Chief Solo to tell him the Freedom Fighter's achievements. While the Freedom Fighters and our chieftain talked, Sunflash, Frost and I were alone all together. Well make that Sunflash and I were alone, Frost had wandered off to join the Leopards on scouting our borders making sure none of Dr. Robotnic's forces trespassed the border.

"So" Prince Sunflash began as he and I were perfectly alone "Are you really okay of being Sally's and my messenger?"

I turned to him "As long as I'm with you, I'm sure I can do it! I'm perfectly capable of being your personal messenger my Prince."

He took my paws in his own then wrapping his arms around me hugged me. The hug over took me completely, I didn't know what to do next. It was like my body moved on it's own I too wrapped my arms around him and joined him in a hug.

"Amber..." the Prince began being careful not to break any of my fragile bones in the hug "I want you to know this..."

I held my breathe I knew what was coming. Even though I knew what was coming, my heart started racing and even skipping multiple beats.

"Amber...Ever sense we were cubs, I've always found myself extremely happy when I'm with you."

"S-" I began but he silenced me with a finger at my mouth from talking sooner he still held onto me still being careful in not hurting me. I looked at him with my Amberish eyes as he continued "Amber, knowing that you lived threw your first mission brings joy to my heart."

I tried to speak again but once again he gently silenced me then completed what he was going to say to me "Amber...I must confess my feelings for you, I can't hold them back any further...I love you."

This is when my heart skipped several more beets. Chief Solo was right the Prince did love me!

He looked at me wondering if I would return his feelings of love as he finally let me go. For a while I stood there with a surprised look on my face and I swore that I was blushing. Now I was looking at my feet, my heart was still racing now. This was a sure sign that I too loved him. I closed my eyes trying to control my racing heart as I spoke up my words "My Prince...I-I-"

He looked at me as if understanding why I was stuttering mostly because any girl in Tribal Plains even my mother told me she stuttered when my father confessed his love for her. It was what she told me was a 'girl' thing. I looked at him "I too c-c-c-can't hold my feelings back further...I-I-I-I too enjoy being with you when were alone. Those times you saved me, I had a feeling it was something more, not only because I was a cheetah. I too...L-L-L-Love you as well."

There it was done. The two of us had confessed our love. It was hard to tell which one of us were embarrassed the most. I knew I was blushing like mad and wanted to run but my stubborn feet refused to work.

"Amber" Prince Sunflash said and I was now smiling as I found myself being drawn near him then we kissed, my very first kiss! I didn't want to break the kiss up, the Prince's strong arms were wrapped around me but sadly Frost had arrived "I'm back!"

This was really awkward, Frost had indeed arrived, this made us break up our kiss but the proof was already done. All I saw was Frost blinking in confusion at first, then a smirk appeared over her face "Oh this is perfect black mail."

"Frost! It's not what it looks like!" I shouted panicking.

"Yeah, yeah" Frost teased us "Wait till the rest of the tribe hears this."

"Uh the Chief and Kelsey suspected it already" I told her.

"Ah, that maybe true" Frost said "But wait till everyone sees this.

"You won't do such a thing Frost!" Prince Sunflash shouted in alarm.

With this we chased her around Tribal Plains. We continued to chase her until she jumped up into a tree and expertly climbed the top. There she glared down at us smiling while laughing at my attempts to climb the tree myself. Neither Sunflash nor I could climb the tree, well I could when I was a cub, but not when I was like I was now.

"What's up?" Sonic asked Frost "I thought you were scouting."

"I was" Frost told him looking at me and Sunflash "And finished it nothing yet. You know something Sonic."

"Would this happen to be why they chased you up a tree?" Sonic asked her.

"Yep" Frost told him then she whispered something in Sonic's ear and the next second caused Sonic to burst out laughing "No way! Ha,ha,ha,ha! Amber and Sunflash together?"

"Saw them kissing" Frost told him "Think you can spread it around the village?"

"Be glad to" Sonic said.

Prince Sunflash and I gave him a glare as if to stop him from running off. This failed as the next Sunflash and I knew was that Sonic actually picked up Frost and with her ran past us in a blue blur.

"They've escaped!" I breathed out.

"There goes any attempt to keep this secret" Prince Sunflash muttered.

I turned to him "I really meant what I said, I do love you."

Prince Sunflash turned to me nodding "I meant it too. We'll get Frost back one day."

So once again we celebrated our alliance with the Freedom Fighters. Our cooks did know how to cook vegetables and fruits. Some even cooked Chili-Dogs which once again Sonic went after these. The Lionesses lead by Kelsey were able to take down a Buffalo. While the buffalo was cooking, it was apparent that everyone now knew of me and the Prince being officially a couple.

Surprisingly everyone was fine with it! Well my mother wasn't at first.

"Amber" I heard her say "What's this rumor that you and the Prince are together."

"Easy Star" Bunnie Rabbot told my mother "She should have a choice in whom she likes."

"True" my mother said turning to me "Well is it true?"

I sighed as Sunflash answered for me "It's true Star."

She just looked at me "Well...This can't be a good sign for any of us Amber."

I cocked my head wondering what this meant as she continued "Now I'm not mad at you that you found true love, I was just wishing that it would've been with another cheetah that's all."

"Is it wrong to fall in love with a lion or leopard?" I asked her.

"Not really" my mother told me "There is no law in Tribal Plains that says which member of the Big Cat Tribe can fall in love with whom. It's interesting really now."

"Then you approve mother?" I asked.

"For now" my mother told me she turned to my father "What do you say dear?"

Now this might've been a problem. You know fathers when they are around daughters or some guy taking their daughter out. Luckily my father was more lean back on me.

"It's okay with me" my father answered my mother then he made eye contact with Prince Sunflash "Just make sure you threat her real well my Prince. I don't want you to break her heart. Plus I know just by looking at your eyes, you will do your best to protect her."

So after the feast which ended, Princess Sally Acorn came over to me and sat down.

"So" She began as I turned to her "You've finally confessed your love."

"I guess Sonic told you" I muttered.

"Mostly it was Sonic spreading the word" Sally Acorn said "But...The one that told your parents...That was Frost."

"Knew it" I muttered.

She turned to me "It's okay, you must know that Sonic likes me now."

"Yeah" I admitted "Boomer told me about it. And how Antione hates Sonic because of it."

"True he hates Sonic" Sally told me then she leaned closer to me "But I'll tell you this, I too love Sonic."

I turned to her and she was smiling "Just like you like your Prince, I too love someone not born in Knothole."

"I was born in Tribal Plains" I told her.

"True" the Princess told me "But you weren't born in the royal palace were you?"

"No" I said then I caught on why she was saying this "Oh." She wanted to tell me that she understood what was going on.

Unlike Sonic where Sonic tried to hide the fact he was in love with her, she knew it. The Princess of Knothole seemed to smile at me greatly.

I turned my head "So do you think this relationship will work out?"

Hearing me she burst out laughing "Of course it'll work out for you Amber! You're an honest cheetah. Raised well by your mother and father! With Sunflash you'll conquer your fear of Dr. Robotnic."

I turned to her smiling, she was right but even I knew that wouldn't be easy for me at first.

So after the great feast we went to our homes to rest. I slept well dreaming of me and and the my boyfriend together. This was a great feeling. It relieved me of my thoughts, I finally had a boyfriend. This was the same feeling Sonic and Princess Sally Acorn was feeling. It felt really good knowing that I had found someone to be with.

Feeling a great amount pleasure and pride rise in my heart, the night wasn't so frightening.

The next day came like a bomb. After breakfast Chief Solo had ordered Prince Sunflash, Frost and I to take the Freedom Fighters to our borderline. Thanks to the shortcut we found it easily. There we would wait for our next move.

Sally Acorn turned to Prince Sunflash "Prince Sunflash, Knothole isn't too far away but, sense you're leading this charge, what do you suggest?"

Sunflash took his time turning to Frost "How many Swatbots does Eggman have?"

"I'll count them right now my Prince" Frost said.

For a while she went ahead silently. Even from the area I was at, I could make out a small row of Swatbots guarding the area.

A few minutes later she came back as Princess Sally looked up at her "Were you spotted?"

"Is a Leopard spotted by humans regularly?" Frost asked her the answer with her own question she turned to Sunflash "I've spotted a whole army of them."

"Why did you ask her for that?" Antoine asked Prince Sunflash.

Even I knew that answer so I answered it for my boyfriend "It's how we at Tribal Plains prepare for our battles"

"So what's the plan?" Boomer asked both royal heirs.

Prince Sunflash turned to Sally Acorn whom nodded as the Prince of Tribal Plains smiled answering "The best way for Dr. Robotnic-" Hearing this he saw me shiver "Or Dr. Eggman in Amber's case-" He turned to the Freedom Fighters "Is to start making him lose ground. The more distance we add to Tribal Plain's territory, the more we can start making Egghead lose his edge."

"I get it" Sally said "So by attacking the Swatbots right on their side of the border, we force them to retreat and keep the position then."

"You got it Princess" Sunflash said "We gain more ground, Dr. Robotnic will be noticing his days are numbered. Take little by little."

"So" Antoine began sweating "This is going to be our first battle after all?"

"Oh come on Antoine" Sonic began "Taking on Swatbots is easy."

"For you" Antoine said "And probably to male lions."

He turned to me "What do you say messenger Cheetah."

"I have a name you know" I told him "But Prince Sunflash is right, we've got to make some ground."

"Then will you be able to confront a Swatbot?" Antoine asked me.

"As long as that man isn't with them" I answered him "I don't see how I wouldn't be able to topple one of them."

"Yeah she's fast enough to do the things I do to them" Sonic smirked.

Suddenly I heard Frost gasp and knew she spotted something from on top of the trees. I was the only one to see her. She was trembling with excitement "Oh, who do we have here."

"You spotted someone else?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh you bet" she turned to look at Prince Sunflash a wicked grin was on her face "It's Dr. Robotnic."

"Okay" I muttered "Now I don't know if I can take a Swatbot on without him capturing me or paralyzing me with fear."

"What would Robotinc be there for?" Sally asked.

"Who cares?" Frost asked "My Prince perhaps we shall take them on now?"

We all turned our gaze to Prince Sunflash whom turned to Sally Acorn "Alright if it's okay with you, we'll start attacking them now."

Sally nodded "It's a perfect time to try out our new strategy and show Dr. Robotnic our alliance. We're with you."

Prince Sunflash turned to the Lions he had with him "Alright men! Prepare for battle, let the enemy hear your roars. Mean it like this is the last time we fight them or think of them like the Hyena Clan."

That last remark did it! With a mighty roar the Lions got into positon, carefully Frost and I were in our positions too.

"Oh yeah" Prince Sunflash reminded Sally "Keep an eye on my girlfriend we don't want her to be skinned now...Trust me I don't want to go to Amber's parents explaining how I failed them during the first fight."

"Don't worry" Sally told him "Sonic will keep a good eye on her won't you Sonic?"

"Why me?" Sonic asked he caught her glaring at him "Oh well of course! You can always count on me to bail Amber out."

So we crept closer and closer to Robotropolis's border. Dr. Robotnic was talking to his troops "I don't get why you're all afraid to trespass into Tribal Plains! There isn't anything worth frightening-"

Sally had a last minute suggestion "I have another thing we can add to your plan Prince Sunflash."

"What is it?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"Leave it to me and Amber."

"Wha?" I asked "Why me?"

"Oh come on," Sally said dragging me by the neck gently with Frost snickering in my attempt to get away "It's only for a little while."

"I don't want to see him again!" I wailed.

"Too bad, because you're part of my plan" Sally said "Now be a bit braver would you?"

I sighed there was no way I was getting away from her, not when I was allied to her and now had to fight alongside her "Alright."

Frost was laughing so hard at my predicament that she fell off the tree she was on luckily she landed on all fours.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Frost?" I muttered.

"Sure am" Frost said.

So Sally Acorn dragged me along with her as we confronted Dr. Robotnic.

"Oh Princess of Knothole I see you've brought that cheetah with you" Dr. Robotnic said.

"I'm giving her up for a truce" Sally said.

I gave out a worried gasp trying to escape her but she whispered to me "Play along. I'm not really turning you over to him."

"Oh" I sighed out.

Sally turned to Dr. Robotnic as I put up a worried face still trying to get away.

"Ah a truce" Dr. Robotnic asked.

"You heard me" Princess Sally told him and it was then I noticed her plan right away. She was giving Sunflash time to set his men in position with the Freedom Fighters!

"And what are you proposing to me to do on my part?" Dr. Robotnic asked as he saw me shivering with fear.

Princess Sally sighed "That you free half of the creatures you captured with Amber being the last one you skin."

"And the only one" I muttered.

"You've got yourself a deal Princess" Dr. Robotnic said he then turned to two Swatbots "Take the cheetah to my chambers and skin her from her head to her toes. Don't get her fur dirty though."

As the Swatbots drew closer Dr. Robotnic turned as they grabbed me and started dragging me. Then as Princess Sally's back was turn he grinned "Sucker! Swatbots take her as well!"

"What?" Princess Sally and I asked this wasn't something we had both hoped for.

"You thought you could trust me?" Dr. Robotnic asked as they closed in on her "Rule number one Princess, never trust anyone evil...Especially me. Did you really think I'd take the cheetah girl? You're more vunerable then the cheetah, did you really think I would give up the chance in Robotizing you Princess? Well you thought wrong! Swatbots take them away!

Before they grabbed her there Prince Sunflash decided to spring his trap. With a unified mighty roar the Swatbots stopped what they were doing.

"What are you idiots doing?" Dr. Robotnic berated them "Don't stop take the two away!"

Before the Swatbots could grab hold of my arms, I burst into my pure speed. To the Swatbots I was a blur as I grabbed onto the Princess's paws. Then with her we took off.

"You idiots you let them get away" Dr. Robotnic said "Now we have to recapture them!"

The Swatbots advanced guns drawn but that is when Lions pounced everywhere taking Robotnic's forces by surprise.

"What the?" Dr. Robotnic asked as Prince Sunflash destroyed four of his robots without breaking a sweat.

He turned looking at Dr. Robotnic "So you're the fowl man known as Dr. Robotnic."

"I am" Dr. Robotnic said he then caught sight of a Swatbot chasing me "That's right get her!"

I stopped extended my claws and then swiped out at it's head. The Swatbot saw my slash out at it and took it in his chest. It stumbled backwards and aimed it's gun. Then a blue blur appeared as Sonic shot straight threw it.

"You annoying Hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnic shouted at Sonic whom looked up smirking "Hey Eggman."

He turned to Prince Sunflash whom he now realized that Princess Sally had tricked him "Hey you weren't going to give Amber up were you?"

"No" Sally told him "I was just giving my friends time to get into position."

"Friends?" Dr. Robotnic asked he then caught sight of the whole army that was making short work of his robots.

"That's right Egghead!" Frost shouted as she easily took out two Swatbots with an unseen slash "Sonic's right you are a wimp."

"I'll kill you for that insult leopard!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

"Yeah, yeah" Frost declared "You're threats mean nothing to me!"

"They will when you become robotized!" Dr. Robotnic told her "You'll see it then." He turned to me as I tried to hide myself from shivering, now wasn't the time to show him I was afraid but here I was quickly failing "You should know your place Leopard and be scared stiff like your friend Amber here."

"Well excuse me that I wasn't raised by the same mother" Frost shot back at him.

Prince Sunflash looked at Dr. Robotnic "You are a sick man threatening to skin Amber just for her fur. That's just like all humans."

"And what about you?" Dr. Robotnic asked him "You're kind kills them all the time!"

"Not in Tribal Plains villain" Prince Sunflash said as he punched out at Dr. Robotnic "I won't let you hurt Amber in any serious way."

I ducked a Swatbot's gun then somehow had the strength to grab it's gun and position it right in front of it's visor then the Swatbot fired right into it's own visor. It fell just as I backed away ducking another blast from another one. That stray blast struck a third one right in the lower body blasting it apart easily.

Dr. Robotnic turned "That's it! Prepare to meet your doom!"

With this he retreated but came back in a huge robot form. This one looked like a huge Gorilla!

"Meet the EggGorilla!" Dr. Robotnic said "Now let's see if you all have the strength and guts to stand up to me."

With this Dr. Robotnic punched out at Prince Sunflash "Try to test your might against mine Prince boy!"

"My pleasure!" Prince Sunflash said and with this he too punched out at the EggGorilla.

Lion fist met robot fist and surprisingly the Prince's power over powered the Robot's punch.

"What incredible power!" Dr. Robotnic gasped as Prince Sunflash's punch not only stopped the robot's punch but was so powerful that it created a backlash which sent the giant Robot toppling into trees and onto the ground.

"You wanted to test the strength of a male lion" Prince Sunflash roared "You got it."

It was then Sonic attacked the cockpit damaging the robot or well not damaging it"You Prince Sunflash why don't we team up?"

"What?" Sonic asked "Why didn't I damage the cockpit?"

Dr. Robotnic laughed "It'll take more than your speed trick to damage this robot, Sonic, you don't have the strength to defeat it-Oh no I just gave the secret away!"

"Too right you did" Princess Sally Acorn said she turned to Prince Sunflash "I think you're best suited for this."

Prince Sunflash looked at me and then to Sonic "Good idea, Amber, I'll need your speed dear.

"Got it!" I replied.

"You two Sonic!" Prince Sunflash said.

"Alright" Sonic said.

"So" Dr. Robotnic growled "You finally got some nerve hey Cheetah."

"The name is Amber!" I shot at him trying my best not to show fear once again "Get it threw your thick skull of yours!"

I turned my attention to the one I loved "What do you need me and Sonic to do."

Prince Sunflash looked at Dr. Robotnic's EggGorilla as he whispered to me and Sonic of what he wanted us to do "All I ask is for the two of you to work together in order to provide the destraction."

"Alright" Sonic and I said.

Once again Sonic and I were facing another one of Dr. Robotnic's crazy inventions.

Dr. Robotnic laughed at me and Sonic "Amber...if Sonic couldn't dent this cockpit, what makes you think you will?"

"We'll see what can and what can't Buttnick" Sonic said.

"It's Robotnic! Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Then let's see you two take this."

With this Dr. Robotnic pressed a button in the cockpit. This caused the EggGorilla to rapidly punch out at me and Sonic as we attempted to make our distraction work! Sonic and I took turns dodging left and right. Sonic was just doing his thing while also making sure I wasn't hit. Due to the fact he knew about my weakness, if I was hit it could be fatal.

One barely missed me by inches but I was able to get out of the way in time. Then for one time only the EggGorilla called them back.

"You two are good at dodging!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "But let's see you two take this!"

He pressed another button and once again the EggGorilla sent out it's huge fists at us. This time they came in so fast pase that I wasn't able to keep up with them.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted throwing himself in front of me shielding me from the blow.

The punches hit and they pinned him down against a tree, thanks for Sonic diving in at the last minute I was spared but now he was pinned down against the tree as the EggGorilla kept on pummeling him.

"Sonic!" I shouted.

"Don't worry about me" Sonic told me "Focus on the task at hand!"

I did and saw that Dr. Robotnic was focusing on Sonic, then he caught sight of me distracting him or well trying too.

"Let's see you take this Cheetah" Dr. Robotnic shouted he pressed a button and two compartments next on the EggGorilla's neck popped open and revealed missile launchers. Fifty of them in each compartment.

"This isn't good" I muttered dryly.

Then the missiles were launched. Sonic was too pinned down to worry about the missiles, he was busy trying to avoid not being punched into the ground which was hard. Me well I was now dodging missiles as I tried to distract Dr. Robotnic. AS they roared over me exploding, I was able to somehow dodge them all.

It was harder that most things to do but I was avoiding them. Finally there was a gasp as Dr. Robotnic saw the EggGorilla's fist miss Sonic and now Sonic was with me "Told you I'm okay."

Dr. Robotnic then pressed on last thing as we came closer to him. This time the EggGorilla spat out liquid at the ground just as we got to the area. This time we stepped in it accidentally. The liquid was then glue!

Suddenly I watched as Sonic was punched into the ground by one of the EggGorilla's fist. The other well grabbed hold of me and yanked me up.

"Put me down!" I cried out.

"Now you're mine" Dr. Robotnic said.

Sonic tried to get up but he wasn't going anywhere with that clue on the ground.

"Amber..." Sonic groaned.

In my fear I slashed out at the robot's fist that had captured me trying to free myself. This wasn't useful all it did was break my nails. Feeling them break I looked at my nails "This isn't good."

Suddenly it hit us our distraction worked like a charm. While the EggGorilla had us in it's grip, Dr. Robotnic failed to remember one thing, and that thing was Prince Sunflash. With his might in his hind legs he pounced upon the distracted Dr. Robotnic. Then a mircale happened! I saw Prince Sunflash extending his own claws at the cockpit. He slashed at the cockpit, once, twice, three, four, five times! Each time the EggGorilla stumbled backwards with it's Cockpit cracking and I knew it was damaged.

Then with one final punch the EggGorilla began to blow up as the fist shattered the cockpit. The robot began blowing up. First to go was the arms. I feel to the ground and found myself in Prince Sunflash's open arms. Feeling his arms I smiled at the one I loved and let him hold me. The second thing that wore off was the clue. Sally, Sonic, Frost, and the other Freedom Fighters watched as the EggGorilla finally exploded for the last time revealing Dr. Robotnic in his hovercraft.

"Curse you Sunflash!" Dr. Robotnic shouted he then took a look around him all of his Swatbots had been destroyed "This battle's victory is yours! But note this" he looked at Princess Sally "This war has only begun with Tribal Plains. You've won this battle but haven't won the war! I'll be back to take you all out!"

With this he retreated.

It was then the sign of victory set in and I posed with Sunflash at my side he turned to Tribal Plain's warriors "We have archived Victory!"

With this the Lions roared followed by Frost roaring along with them and me well growling.

He turned to Princess Sally Acorn "Dr. Robotnic's right, this battle is ours. The war is far from over."

"But we've taken back some of the land he owns" She said and he nodded "Correct."

"With you as our allies" Tails said excitably "I don't think we'll ever lose a battle."

"They might be strong" Boomer remarked "But we had two leaders leading us in that battle. Smart ones too."

"Troops" Prince Sunflash began "Reinforce this area, we've must keep this area out of Dr. Robotnic's hands.

"Well we're almost at Knothole" Sally Acorn said "Once there we'll begin our regular missions."

"But for now" she said turning to Bunnie Rabbot allowing her friend to answer "We'll need to rest."

Thus everyone rested waiting to continue while the Lions and Frost the Leopard scouted ahead.

**End of Chapter**

**The next chapter is over! The first battle belongs to the allied forces. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in Chapter 6: Knuckles the Enercha.**


	7. Chapter 6: Knuckles the Enercha

Chapter 6: Knuckles the Enercha

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash the Lion, Chief Solo, Kelsey and the place Tribal Plains.

It took a while for our allied forces to fortify the area we had just reclaimed. The number of lions was enough to make most of our foes think twice on their actions. Although not on any of Dr. Robotnic's robots. They seemed to always be programmed for two things, well three tecnically, one of which was to destroy Sonic, the second was capture me and bring me over to be skinned, and the third well looked like it was trying tor reclaim the lost area. Once again Sonic and I were running for our lives with a lot of Swatbots on our tail firing.

"Don't these robots of Egghead ever learn?" Sonic asked me in a conversation to ease my fear of Dr. Robotnic.

I shrugged casting a quick glance over my shoulder then carefully ran alongside him dodging bullets that were fired at us.

"Don't worry" Sonic told me with a smirk on his face "It's all part of Prince Sunflash's plan!"

I nodded actually fighting Swatbots or in our case running from them and luring them into a trap was a good idea. Quickly at the last second Sonic and I dove for a clear patch singling for Prince Sunflash to begin his trap. The Swatbots were struck with stupidity as they searched for me and Sonic. Then the wave of Lions pounced on them. Once again the twenty Swatbots were no match to the lions of Tribal Plains and they were swiftly defeated.

Prince Sunflash had just ripped the last two Swatbots apart as I made my way over to him.

"Not bad Amber" He told me he turned to Sonic "Not bad yourself. Just make sure Amber isn't too far behind, she's not used to the area yet."

"Yeah" I added on turning to him "Not your wisest move when you disappeared on me when we had ten Swatbots on our tail."

I saw that Sonic had a sweat drop on his head "Well I'm sorry I sort of disappeared on you Amber, Just got too carried away."

"I'll just a need a week or two to get used to the area" I told him.

Princess Sally had been watching the trap work she looked at the remains of the Swatbots.

"How many did we take out this time Prince Sunflash?"

"Around fifty" Prince Sunflash answered her.

The Princess sighed "I would've thought Dr. Robotnic would learn he can't reclaim this area. At least not with you supporting us Prince Sunflash."

The Prince agreed with her with a nod "Well we better wish he does NOT reprogram his robots. The dumber they are."

"The easier they fall" Frost said as she joined the group.

"I've always seen Egghead's robots easy to defeat" Sonic bragged looking at Frost whose eyes shown the perfect example as his own eyes. Like him Frost was willing to take on the enemy. Another good case of friendly rivalry.

"So any factory that needs to be destroyed?" Sonic asked Princess Sally.

"Sorry Sonic" Sally said "But were not even close yet. Heck we've got to continue gaining ground before we can strike any factory."

Sonic and even Frost looked rejected but it was Frost whom spoke her mind "Well, I suppose slow work is sometimes the best way."

"Hey Sal?" Sonic asked.

"What is it Sonic?" she asked.

"How about I take Amber, and Frost on a scouting mission?" Sonic asked.

"That's probably not a bad idea although you won't be able to convince Amber to go with you" Sally told him.

They were right I was right beside Sunflash shivering as I knew whom Sonic and Frost had in mind to scout ahead. Dr. Robotnic, I was still fearful of him. With good reason to be fearful of him.

"It's okay Amber" Prince Sunflash told me "Even though I have to be here for the defense, I'm pretty sure Sonic and Frost won't let anything happen to you."

"That's right" Frost agreed with the one I loved "Besides, with the three of us working together, we can make the perfect scouting team, Prince Sunflash would love to join us but he has duties like making sure Egghead doesn't recapture this area we took from him."

Sunflash turned to me "It'll take a while for us to reach Knothole at this rate, so I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I then understood "Alright honey, I'll do it."

With a reinforming nod to each other Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally Acorn turned to me, Frost, and Sonic.

"Sonic we will grant you you're request as long as you protect Amber with your life" Sally told him.

"You can count that I'll protect Amber and even Frost!" Sonic told her "Just leave the scouting mission to us!"

"Well" Prince Sunflash began "Other leopard spies have spotted the Hyena Clan around Dr. Robotnic's area. We don't know what's going on but you all know it can't be good."

Sonic saw me growl "That Hyena Clan again!"

Sally Acorn nodded "Sadly, Leopards have been spotting them. Like Prince Sunflash said our leopard scouts aren't reporting what's going on but sense you guys in Tribal Plains have dealt with them, you all know it can't be good."

"There right" Frost told me and I nodded "I never did forgive that hyena that bit my tail."

Frost approved this "Even if they make their alliance with Dr. Robotnic?"

I turned to her nodding as I thought to myself _I hate the Hyena Clan. They are responsible for that war we had years ago with them._

Prince Sunflash understood me turning towards me "Amber, I understand perfectly why you hate the Hyena Clan, if they bit my tail I would be mad at them too. But please try to keep a level head."

"I will" I told him.

So with Sonic and Frost at my side we started to walk off. Then it was Prince Sunflash whom turned to Sonic "Investigate the Hyena Clan's motives and report back to us as soon as possible."

"You got it!" Sonic said.

We took off and we were nearly gone when I overheard Princess Sally Acorn turning over to Prince Sunflash "Is it safe to send Amber with them?"

I heard Sunflash sigh "It pains me to send the one I love into danger but if the Hyena Clan, Amber will be the first to reach us. Well seeing as Frost and Sonic will be itching to fight them again."

"I see" Sally Acorn said.

With this in mind I knew they were right. Sure Sonic and Frost would fight against Dr. Robotnic and even the Hyena Clan, well I would gladly take on the Hyena Clan but I knew that it wasn't the best idea for me to fight any opponent. My best option was to run avoiding enemies. I sighed but understood why I was needed, if a fight was to happen, Frost and Sonic would gladly take it. Me, my mission was to tell Prince Sunflash what we found. So Frost led us to where the Leopards first spotted the Hyena Clan roaming about. Carefully Sonic and I was hiding in the bushes with Frost scanning from the trees. Of course one of us Sonic was getting board "What are we waiting for?" he asked us.

"Shh!" Frost hushed him for me "We're carefully making sure the other Leopards were seeing the right thing."

With our eyes gazing from our hiding places, sure enough we did see them.

"Hyena's" I muttered "I hate Hyenas."

"All of the Big Cat Tribe hates Hyenas" Frost told me in a comforting voice.

"So it is true the Hyenas are near Robotropolis" Sonic said "But what are they up to?"

"That's what we are supposed to find out" Frost said.

Sonic turned to her "So what's the plan to get passed the guards?"

They all turned at me "What?"

"We need you to make a distraction" Frost told me.

Another distraction oh this was going to end well. I knew I should've shook my head but every time I saw a Hyena, it drove me crazy. Amazing at what war can bring to you once you've fought a life long enemy.

Frost turned to me "Ether that or would you like to enter a factory of Dr. Robotnic?"

"NO!" I shouted almost giving us away.

Carefully I hid my head avoiding the glares of the Hyena's.

"What's going on?" a Hyena asked.

"I heard something" the Hyena looking at my location spoke up "Some girl's voice that I know all too well. It was Amber's!"

"Ah the cheetah cub Matriarch failed to eat" the first Hyena said.

"Those jerks" Frost muttered then she looked at Sonic "These are the ones Amber, Sunflash and I fought during Tribal Plain's war with the Hyena Clan."

She noticed I was trembling "Just once I would like to rip that Matriarch's spine out of her back!"

"Wouldn't that like kill her?" Sonic asked me.

"Welcome to the Big Cat Tribe" Frost told him in a whispering voice "A good Hyena is a dead Hyena. Amber, you're not strong to do that, only Sunflash is. The best you can do is slash her."

"Grr..." I growled silently being careful not to be spotted by the Hyenas trying to locate me, Frost and Sonic.

There was a point where Sonic saw steam coming from my body because of my anger at the Hyena Clan.

"Uh Amber chill out, I can't guarantee your protection if you are planning to hurt them" Sonic told me.

I sighed agreeing with him. It was then Sonic and Frost saw that the Hyena Clan had turned their heads and we overheard them saying out loud "Matriarch should be ending her meeting with Dr. Robotnic what's taking her?"

I gave out a gasp as I turned to Frost whom nodded "This isn't good."

We didn't seem to notice Sonic shifting nervously "Uh girls."

"Not now Sonic" Frost warned him then she turned to me "Amber go tell-"

"Frost! Amber!" Sonic began.

"Hold on a minute Sonic" I told him "What's the plan now Frost?"

Frost was about to answer when we saw Sonic rush out with blinding speed easily knocking the two other Hyena guards out. It was then I felt someone's face. Now it wasn't mine or Frost's. Apparently Frost felt something too. We eyed each other then turned to Sonic wondering why he was standing his ground then it was I that said something "There's something behind us isn't there?"

Sonic nodded "You're not going to like it."

"Eggman?" I asked.

"No" Sonic told me "Worse."

Frost and I quickly turned our heads to see two more Hyena's. I nearly fell over but I gracefully recovered as Frost lept to a higher tree branch next to Sonic. I was with Sonic and Frost to our left as she came down right to the left of Sonic.

"You could've warned us they were sneaking up on us" Frost hissed to him.

"I was trying too!" Sonic said "But you two kept on silencing me!"

At this time more Hyenas came out they looked hungry.

"We'll, well, well" a Hyena said as she made me out "We meet again Amber and you too Frost."

"Matriarch" Frost and I hissed.

"So this dipstick is the same Matriarch that bit your tail Hugh Amber?" Sonic asked.

Sadly Frost had been grabbing onto my back "Sonic! Now's not the time to say your remarks even though she is a dipstick! Now help me hold Amber back before she gets herself killed."

Sonic sighed grabbing onto my arms preventing me from running as I shouted "Let me at her! Let me at her! I'll kill her!"

Matriarch looked at me as she smiled "It looks like you found our little alliance with Dr. Robotnic."

"You fiend" I spat at her "You'll soon regret what you're doing!"

Matriarch glared at me "I'm nearly regretting promising Eggman giving you to him to skin you, you're really tasty looking."

"Come and get me!" I growled "If my paws weren't tied, you wouldn't be grinning!"

"You're right but now that we've caught you"

"We?" I asked I knew about the Hyena Clan being out but the way she said it to me, I knew it wasn't just them.

Sonic turned "Don't look now Amber but Swatbots coming out."

"What do we do?" Frost asked Sonic.

"Amber must go to Prince Sunflash and tell him what we know!" he told her calmly he turned to me his calm eyes told me everything I was to do "Now Amber, regardless what happens to me and Frost you must tell Prince Sunflash everything we've seen. Don't worry about us!"

"But" I began.

"Just go" Sonic told me "You're useless in combat remember?"

I hung my head knowing that was true.

"Besides" Frost said eying the numbers "We must make sure someone survives."

I nodded towards her, my eyes filled with tears at being useless. It was hard feeling but I nodded.

Carefully Sonic turned to Frost "Well Frost, you wanted action...You're about to get it."

"Come at us" Frost demanded.

The Hyena Clan and the Swatbots charged. Frost charged the Hyena Clan regardless of how many numbers they had. I knew she was tough and even considered a tomboy of the group but even I knew she couldn't fight as many numbers. I turned to see Sonic charge the Swatbots using his speed to his advantage.

"NOW!" Sonic ordered me "Make a break for it and don't think about coming back without reinforcements!"

I nodded my head and tore off. I heard the Matriarch turn to me "Leave her to me, I'll capture her myself!"

With this I knew she was on my heels. I cast a worried eye back as Frost fought against three Hyenas gaining up on her. Swatbots were closing in one Sonic. Despite this I ran for my life trying to remember where the encounter happened. While I was running I heard Matriarch taunting me.

"Yeah run for your life Amber! Once I catch you, you know what will happen!" she taunted me for the sixth time trying to make me stop. I must admit it was a good taunt.

"You're nothing but a coward Amber!" She taunted me again "Just stop and I'll make sure to send your bones back to your parents!"

"I'm not a coward!" I shouted finally snapping, I stopped growling "I'll fight you right now!"

She stared at me we were farther away from Frost or Sonic.

"About time to face off against me!" Matriarch sneered.

I gave out a growl enlarging my claws. It was me and only Matriarch. We locked eyes and I saw the eyes of my first arch enemy. My eyes looked at her carefully. It was then Matriarch saw me and I growled "Matriarch...I have no time to mess with you."

"Surrender yourself" Matriarch said.

She was about to pounce when once again I forgot to check my surroundings. I heard a cracking sound and I turned to finally see a cliff and I fell screaming just as Matriarch was standing "Opps! Dr. Robotnic's not going to like her dying from a fall!"

I turned to see a great big Green Emerald. My screams seemed to make a certain Enercha stir. He was red wearing only shoes similar to Sonic and a white resent moon on his chest. I saw the Enercha stir after hearing my scream. His eyes made me out as I fell towards the Emerald. I was certain I wasn't going to land on my two feet! I saw the Enercha take off and glide over catching me in his amazingly strong limbs.

"Are you okay miss?" the Enercha asked me as he landed with me in his arms.

"Amber" I told her "Amber the Cheetah."

"That's a nice name" The Enercha said "I'm Knuckles the Enercha."

I stood up "Thanks for rescuing me"

"You're welcome, and I couldn't let anything endanger the Master Emerald."

"Master Emerald?" I asked.

Knuckles pointed at the huge green Emerald "That is the Master Emerald, guarded by all of my ancestors for generations! As the last Enercha, I will guard this Emerald."

"What's so special about it?" I asked him.

"This Emerald" Knuckles said "Has the power to cancel out the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Emeralds that can upgrade a robot's power and they have destructive powers as well."

"I see" I told him.

"So what are you doing falling?" Knuckles asked me.

My heart sank as I explained my story. Knuckles was amazed "So you're tribe is allied with Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters?"

I nodded "Is there a problem Knuckles?"

"No there isn't" Knuckles told me "I'm just wondering why you're tribe would ally itself to the other Freedom Fighters?"

"Because" I told him "We all know" Knuckles watched me shiver as I finished my sentence "We all know Eggman will turn upon Tribal Plains."

Knuckles sighed "So you decided to put the pressure on him."

"That's basically it" I admitted.

He noticed that I was shifting nervously "What's going on?"

"I have to get to Prince Sunflash!"

Knuckles blinked "You're prince?"

I nodded "Just recently my friend Frost, Sonic and I were ordered to find out what the Hyena Clan was up too."

"Did you find out?" Knuckles asked and I nodded sadly "Yes, they are allied with Dr. Robotnic. Upon learning this we were surrounded by Eggman's forces and...Frost and Sonic risked their lives to get me out of harm's way! They told me to find my Prince and tell him about the information...That was when Matriarch lead me to a cliff and forced me to try to fight her. Once we almost were in combat I remembered what I was ordered to do! Then I wind up here."

Knuckles was quiet as I turned wrapping my arms around myself "I'm so useless. I don't even know where I am."

I started to have tears poor down my cheeks at this mention. I caught sight of Knuckles catching onto me crying "Will you stop crying?" He demanded I turned to him as he sighed "I hate it when girls cry! Amber you're not useless you were born to this world for a reason!"

I hid a silent grin as I caught Knuckles into my trap as I thought to myself _Bingo caught you! Knew you were a gullible type._

All I had to do was continue my crying as I let out "I can't help think that, my best friend might be killed or robotized! And all I could do was run and didn't even find Prince Sunflash!"

Knuckles sighed "Alright then, if you want help in rescuing your friend Frost, and even my annoying rival Sonic as much as it displeases me in saying this, I will help you out!"

I smiled and temporary stopped crying "You'll help me? Really? Are you sure you aren't going to be afraid of fighting Hyenas?"

"Of course!" Knuckles told me a bit mad at my chicken remark "I can't stand to see a girl cry! I understand why you were though. Just one thing! Don't say you're useless because you aren't!"

I turned drying my tears "Thank you Knuckles! I need someone that can help me."

"And I'll do it!" Knuckles told me "After we get out of Angel Island."

With this little pep talk and with Knuckles at my back we began climbing up the cliff with Knuckles leading "Amber don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you!"

"Nice to know that" I told him.

I climbed up the mountain stopping half way only because Knuckles did.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Sorry Amber" Knuckles apologized "But my senses are detecting something in this mountain, I'm going to check it out!"

With this Knuckles drilled a hole in the mountain and I followed suit. Inside it was a chest. Knuckles reached for it and it shocked him.

"Knuckles!" I shouted.

"I'm fine" Knuckles told me.

He watched as I walked over to the chest "Be careful Amber, my tribe used to tell stories of chests being buried in the mountain we were climbing, these chests can only be opened up by someone's true heart."

With this in mind I walked cautiously over to the chest and without it shocking me opened it. To my surprise there were two swords. I grabbed them and the items felt my paws then two sword hosters appeared on each of my sides. I then placed the swords in each one. Even when they were at my side, I felt their electrical power they possessed.

"Can we go now?" I asked Knuckles whom nodded "Follow me!"

With this I followed Knuckles up to the top of the cliff. There we made our way to the factory where I knew Frost and Sonic were.

"So what do we do?" I asked Knuckles.

"First" Knuckles told me "We need to get passed those Three Hyenas" Knuckles told me.

"Leave them to me" I growled.

But Knuckles held me back "I have a better idea, we'll tunnel into Dr. Robotnic's area and free your friend and my rival."

I nodded "Alright."

With this Knuckles tunneled into the ground once again and this time after a few minutes we made our way to the Robotizer room well looking in from an air vent and we made out my friend Frost, and Sonic with Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch together. Well check that Dr. Robotnic was on a TV.

"I can't believe you chased her to the edge of a cliff!" Dr. Robotnic's scolded her Matriarch.

"How was I supposed to know that she was on a cliff!" Matriarch's voice sounded.

"Despite this" Dr. Robotnic said with an evil laugh "We have her friend. And my nemesis"

I looked at Frost and Sonic's predicament they hadn't been robotized just yet I saw Matriarch looking at Frost as my friend looked hurt "Oh, you thought Amber got away safely?"

I saw Frost glaring angrily at the Matriarch "True, but if I ever get freed, I'll avenge her death Hyena!"

Dr. Robotnic turned to Frost then to Sonic "What a day to finally capture you Hedgehog, now I don't know which is worse or whom to robotize first? Both of you show no sympathy from me, and tease me."

"It's an honor Egghead!" Sonic told him.

"Then you'll both be!"

That is when Knuckles crashed threw the area breaking the air vent and as he landed destroyed three Swatbots.

"Knuckles?" Sonic blinked in confusion "What are you doing here Knucklehead?"

"Don't know why I'm doing this" Knuckles said as he punched a Hyena senseless with a well aim fist to the face "But I'm rescuing you and Frost!"

"You and what army?" Matriarch asked.

I made out Matriarch and waited till she was alone. Then I too pounced out on her swiping at her back with my claws. She jerked upward "What the?" She then made out me "Amber?"

"Amber?" Frost and Sonic asked then it was Frost whom sighed with relief "You're alive!"

"For now" I told her as I drew my two swords.

"When did you get those?" Sonic asked me.

"She just got them" Knuckles told Sonic "Now leave the rescuing to us."

"Just sit tight" I told them.

I turned to the Matriarch "You wanted a fight, you got one."

Matriarch just grinned "You're going to regret this fight."

Knuckles watched me as he took out a hole entire army of Swatbots with ease then he was able to take out more Hyena's. The Enercha was a good fighter probably the only creature that could match him or defeat him was Prince Sunflash.

Some Hyenas wanted to take me on but Matriarch looked at me "So is it finally time for me to kill you?"

"Don't you dare!" Dr. Robotnic scolded Matriarch "Just knock her out so I can skin her!"

"We'll do" Matriarch told him she turned to her Hyena's "This contest is between her and me."

She and I charged and I waited as I prepared to strike her. Matriarch charged me and we collided claws or sword. I was able to repeal her. She looked at me as I repositioned myself "You're going to be harder."

We charged again and again swiping but my electrical blade was beginning to have an impact on her. I ducked then after I extended my claw on one hand slashed her right on the nose. She gave out a gasp "Not again!"

Then I sliced her and I managed to hit her on the head with the flat part of my blade by accident. The swords then gave her an electrical current threw her body and she fell stunned.

I watched as Knuckles destroyed the containment vessles with two powerful punches one vessle a piece and the vessels blew up. Sonic and Frost were freed.

"Thanks Knuckles!" Sonic thanked Knuckles he turned to me "But Amber...Once you lived you should've gotten Sunflash."

"I know those were my orders" I told him as more Swatbots appeared in the room as Knuckles had already taken out the Hyenas that were guarding the room. We ran for the exit with the knowledge that the Hyena Clan had allied with Dr. Robotnic.

We ran and ran to the exit but guess who was waiting for us, Dr. Robotnic.

"So little cheetah you arrived to free your friends" Dr. Robotnic told me "But it's over."

He was about to order the Swatbots to attack us when Sonic, Frost and Knuckles defeated them. I was pretty much frozen as Dr. Robotnic turned to me "Let's see what you can do Cheetah."

He flew away then came back with a new robot invention. This one looked like a metal Hyena "Based on our Hyena Clan's ability" Dr. Robotnic told me "This Egg Hyena will make you all surrender."

"Sounds good on paper!" Sonic smirked "But bring it on!"

I turned to Sonic "Let me handle him."

"What?" Sonic asked me heck even Frost looked alarmed as she turned to Sonic "Did I just hear Amber right?"

Sonic nodded then the two turned to Knuckles "What did you do to her?"

Knuckles smiled "I merely gave her confidence. She thought she was useless."

"But I'll demonstrate that I'm not useless!" I hissed I gave Sonic a glare "Don't worry though my fear of this man is still in me. Just hold off any reinforcements he may have."

Too prove my theory my legs were shaking but now I had a decent chance in fighting against Dr. Robotnic. My two lighting based swords.

With them gaining in lighting Dr. Robotnic turned to me "So you finally accept a challenge hey?"

I nodded "You bet give me your worse! If you dare try to kill me before skinning me."

"I won't kill you" Dr. Robotnic said "Not yet anyway being skinned alive will. Although I will give you a sleeping gas which I'll numb you're body as it's skinned."

This wasn't pleasant to hear but I still remained calm well tried to. My heart was skipping several beats. I was now facing against the feared enemy Dr. Robotnic. The Egg Hyena charged at me but I dodged out of the way quickly. Dr. Robotnic then made the robot bite at me but all he did was bite the floor below. It had it's head stuck in the ground and I made my charge. Spreading my swords I went right threw the Egg Hyena. The lighting attack went threw the robot's metalic parts shocking the Mad Scientist inside it's cockpit.

"What is this?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

I then was able to shoot out lighting out of my swords but the Egg Hyena had recovered standing up high "Not bad Cheetah!" Dr. Robotnic told me "But it's not good enough."

I was watching him closely the robot my foe was in wasn't damage well much do to the fact the cockpit was high. The cockpit as I remembered correctly was the robot's weakness. I carefully saw the weakness of the Egg Hyena. It had to somehow keep it's legs down onto the floor. Then hopefully strike the cockpit.

"Get ready for it's my turn!" Dr. Robotnic shouted I saw him press a button and two missile launching compartments opened "Take this!"

The missiles were fired at me. They were not seeker but I was slicing with my swords destroying them and even dodging the missiles. Two explosions rocketed me off my feet but I still had the swords in my hands. It was then I realized that the explosions were not only explosions.

Dr. Robotnic was laughing as I noticed Sonic whom was having the same reaction as I was.

"My missiles have sleeping gas in them" Dr. Robotnic said "It'll put you to sleep Cheetah before you can defeat me."

"Want a bet?" I asked getting a bit sleepy luckily I had avoided most of the explosions and so did Sonic, Knuckles, and even Frost.

"He's right" Frost admitted "This sleeping gas will be a problem."

I growled "Not at this moment!"

I fought against the sleeping gas watching as the Egg Hyena lept at me. This time I quickly ran at it slicing it with my two swords. The swords strikes the under belly of the Egg Hyena as I dodged it.

I saw the electricity waves going threw the Egg Hyena. The waves temporary disabled the electronics of the robot and it almost fell upon me but with grace I dodged and jumped onto the Egg Hyena's back. Then drove my swords into it's back. Once more electricity sounded onto the Robot.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Why have all my Robot's electronics? They've been shut down!"

"My swords" I grinned at Dr. Robotnic as Matriarch ran at his side "Have electricity in them."

"Swell but you still won't win!" Matriarch told me as Dr. Robotnic fought to override his robot's controls.

I sighed jumping up into the air. I brought my swords up into the air electricity sounded as the two swords combinded an electrical sphere then I slashed out with the two swords. The electrical sphere strikes the Egg Hyena and it explodes with electricity taking out all of the robot's electronics then the two lighting slashes strike the cockpit. Once more lighting sounded as the Egg Hyena exploded sending Dr. Robotnic flying from his robot and the Matriarch also went flying.

"That did it!" I shouted putting my swords back into their sword holsters.

"Not bad Amber!" Sonic shouted with joy "That totally rocked."

"Let's get out of here" I said leaning down one arm "Before that gas puts us too."

Then I fell asleep.

"Amber!" I heard Frost shout but Knuckles sighed "She's okay, she's just sleeping."

Then everything went black. All I remember when waking up hours later was Prince Sunflash shaking my shoulders "Amber? Amber! Wake up!"

I did and saw Prince Sunflash's face.

"Prince?" I asked still a bit sleepy.

"Thank goodness" Prince Sunflash said hugging onto me "You're alive."

"Of course and Sonic was a good commander risking his and Frost's lives allowing me to escape" I told him I turned to see Knuckles "But the real hero of the day, is Knuckles?"

"Me?" Knuckles asked "Nonsense all I did was help you out!" He shot Sonic a look "And don't think I'll be coming to save you again! You only got saved because Amber requested nicely to help her."

It was Prince Sunflash that turned to Knuckles reaching out his hand "Knuckles on behalf of all the members of Tribal Plains, I want to thank you for risking you life not only for Amber, but Frost as well."

Knuckles turned "Well I better be off to Guard the Master Emerald, see you guys later!"

Knuckles left as Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally turned to us.

"So what did you learn?" the Princess asked for my boyfriend.

Sonic answered "The Hyena Clan has allied themselves with Egghead."

"WHAT?" Prince Sunflash shouted which he was followed by angry roars from the lions, gasps coming from the Leopards and a worried gasp coming from me.

Even Sally Acorn was troubled "This isn't good."

"Tell me about it" I muttered "It's going to be like that war Tribal Plains had with them years ago! Matriarch chased me twice."

"The second time you owned her" Sonic smirked.

"She just wasn't prepared for you're newest weapon" Frost smirked looking at my swords.

"You were pretty brave today Amber" Tails told me "Saving Sonic and Frost with Knuckle's help!"

"But I'm still fearful of Dr. Robotnic" I told them.

"That won't change any time soon" The Princess of Knothole said "But you proved that you have confidence in yourself and this time you proved how useful you can be even when you fear Dr. Robotnic."

This was very comforting. My friends all agreed. I turned to my two swords drawing them could the ledgends Knuckle's people told about such chests and weapons were true? It sure looked like it today. I silently looked up thanking the mighty lord for allowing me to wield these weapons.

**End of Chapter!**

** Amber has two new weapons. They are electric swords similar to the ones Speedy Cevenche weilds. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in the next chapter? Chaos Emerald Battle.**

** P.S. What should Amber call her two weapons? Also Knuckles will appear in more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7: Chaos Emerald Battle!

Chapter 7: Chaos Emerald Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash the Lion, Chief Solo, Kelsey and the place Tribal Plains.

It was getting night in the area we were in when the news of the Hyena Clan quickly spread threw the ranks. So it wasn't surprising when Chief Solo sent my mother to meet me and Prince Sunflash at our border of course. Frost stayed behind to keep an eye on the current situation. Prince Sunflash and I met my mother Star just as she got to the area. She was cautious looking back and forward as if trying to spot any Swatbots.

"It's okay Star" Prince Sunflash told her "No Swatbots will be advancing on us."

My mother stepped forward still keeping a careful eye on her surroundings. She then looked at us "So, Amber, is it true the Hyena Clan is back?"

"It is mother" I answered her she took a look at my holsters "Where did you have that?"

I turned looking at my swords drawing them "I received them from being saved in a mountain cliff side on Angel Island"

"You found Angel Island?" she asked me and I nodded "Only because Matriarch chased me."

"Matriarch chased you?" My mother demanded as I nodded "Again?"

She turned to Prince Sunflash "And you let Matriarch chase her?"

"I sent her, Frost and Sonic to investigate rumors that the Hyena Clan was seen near Dr. Robotnic's area" Prince Sunflash told her "It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, but it quickly turned without the three knowing what was going on."

"Luckily Sonic thought fast" I told my mother "And I was able to escape for a while until Matriarch taunted me into fighting her then I met Knuckles."

My mother turned to me hugging me "I'm glad you're alive dear."

"Knuckles saved me from my fall and I was able to gain these two swords" I told her.

Sunflash turned to me "And if it wasn't for Amber's bravery, Sonic and Frost may have been robotized."

My mother looked at me "You confronted Dr. Robotnic?"

I shivered at the name "Yes, but I was scared even when trying to fight him. Not only that but I did fight Matriarch too. Defeated them."

Star looked at me and she and I smiled as she admitted "You are showing some signs of your bravery."

"Thanks mom" I told her "But I still fear him."

My mother turned "So the Hyena Clan is back and allied the Dr. Robotnic."

Prince Sunflash shook his head yes "Sadly it is the case, Amber, Frost and Sonic both have came with the conclusion that the two are indeed allies."

My mother turned to the Prince "Then if that's the case, your father will increase the number of lions, the Hyena's may be weaker than our lions but they sure will have the numbers. You can expect more in one week."

"Thanks Lady Star" Prince Sunflash said.

Star turned to me "Amber, just remember to try to avoid Dr. Robotnic."

I turned to her smiling "Of course mother! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

She started her quick retreat back to Tribal Plains. I turned to Prince Sunflash and he turned to me "It's time to get back to Princess Sally Acorn, and tell her the great news."

I turned to him and with him at my side began walking alongside him. The more time he and I spent alone the more I felt more comfortable of being his girlfriend. It made my heart completely melt as he and I walked alongside him. While he and I walked side-by-side he turned to me.

"Amber?"

"Yes, My Prince?" I asked him.

He chuckled patting my head and I looked at him "Amber...Please you're my girlfriend, please just Sunflash will do."

"Alright" I said.

He chuckled holding onto my shoulder then without warning picked me up and held me bridal style. I struggled with surprise at first waving my feet but calmed down as I calmed down my nerves.

"Amber" Prince Sunflash said in a calm voice, "Yes?"

"Amber, it's been a while sense I've ever heard you sing" He told me.

I held my breathe and looked at him, I did enjoy singing then I smiled as he asked me "Please Amber, will you sing for us tonight."

"Well..." I began then I smiled "Alright."

So the Prince carried me back into camp, once in, he let me go and I landed on the ground. I turned to Frost whom looked at me and the Prince. She wasn't the only one doing this Sally Acorn the Princess of Knothole had arrived as well and she asked the Prince "How did it go Prince Sunflash?"

"Once Star gets back to my father, he'll send more troops to help us out" Prince Sunflash answered her.

"That's good" Princess Sally said "We'll need more of your people if those Hyenas are teamed up with him."

"Which they are" Frost reminded her.

The Princess turned to me "So Amber, are you going to forgive Matriarch?"

"Never!" I shouted "That Matriarch, next time we meet, I'll make sure she'll pay."

Sonic blinked but watched as I calmed down as Frost turned to him "If there is one thing that makes our peaceful friend Amber mad it's Matriarch."

"So in other words if we compare Egghead with me, it'll be Amber in my position and Matriarch being in Egghead's position."

"Exactly" Prince Sunflash said "Amber and Matriarch are arch enemies."

"Too right you are" I growled bringing up my swords which I had given them the name Thunder Sabers "She bit my tail that one day, and I won't forgive her because of that!"

"Theres that and Matriarch always taunted her" Frost admitted.

I turned "She's better at taunting me but I've always won our fights."

"Not sure if you would've won the one where I told you to run" Sonic told me "But afterwards, yes, even I know you're a good opponent for anyone with those lighting swords of yours."

"Lighting Sabers" I corrected him.

Sonic sighed "So they have a name now."

I turned to him smiling "But I also don't on planning on fighting against Dr. Robotnic."

"That's for the best" Frost agreed "Even though Amber can now fight against foes, it's still best not for Amber to fight"

Sonic turned to Frost "But Frost, you were there when Amber kicked Matriarch's butt."

Sunflash turned to him with Sally also understanding both parties as I dropped my ears in sadness again. "Sonic, Amber's people even with proper weapons like her Thunder Sabers, they aren't suited for battle. Now given that she has a bit more advantage over her opponents thanks to her speed, a Cheetah's speed is her life."

"But if we can teach her to fight she could be like me" Sonic told him.

"It's okay Sonic" I told him brightening myself up a bit "I know I'm not the best when it comes to fights but I can support you all."

"That's right" Frost said smiling slapping my back playfully "Amber, we'll be needing your speed to reach Sally and Prince Sunflash."

"Which I will do" I smiled.

Prince Sunflash turned to the lions "Listen troops! We're moving to Knothole."

He turned to Princess Sally "Shall we?"

She nodded "Oh yes! We'll go to Knothole."

So with Sally Acorn leading us we once again found Knothole. Sunflash stood over the top of Knothole as he turned to Princess Sally saluting her "This is where we'll start our campaign."

News of our alliance spread threw Knothole and I was giving Frost her tour of Knothole.

"Impressive" Frost said with a smile on her face "An underground kingdom."

I couldn't help but notice the children of Knothole. They seemed to have been interested in my Thunder Sabers. They came at me "Miss, cheetah?" a kid asked as I looked at him "Yes?"

"May I see you pose with your swords?" He asked me.

I smiled as Frost turned to me nudging me "Go for it Amber! You know how curious we were when we were cubs."

I turned to the kid "Alright just this once though."

I drew my swords and got into positon. The kid laughed clapping his paws "Good job miss."

"Amber" I told him placing my Thunder Sabers back into their hilts.

The kid smiled at me "Thanks Amber!"

He then ran away as Sally Acorn approached "Not bad Amber, you're skilled already."

"Not really" I said "Don't have enough experience with the swords yet."

"You will" She told me.

We walked a bit more before she turned to me "Your boyfriend has told me you're going to sing for us tonight."

"I did tell him I would sing" I told her.

"I didn't know you like singing" She told me.

"Amber's the best singer in the whole entire area of Tribal Plains" Frost replied "She's excellent at it."

Hearing this I blushed a bit I mean it's true that I was a great singer! Having it come from a child hood friend was a complement!"

"So will you please sing for us tonight?" Sally asked.

I smiled "It would be my honor!"

"Have you ever sang in front of a crowd?" Sally asked me.

I smiled "Yes, but only a few times."

I then thought back at the song or songs I would perform, I knew two of them by heart.

So with Frost at my side we made our way to the stage area. As I neared the stage Sally turned to me "Is there anything you want us to do?"

"Well perhaps to put the music of the songs I'm going to sing but with no words" I told her.

Frost caught me looking at her and she smiled "Don't worry, I just have the music you need for the song or songs."

I turned to Frost smiling as Frost found a cassette player and placed the tape in. So with this it wasn't long before my the area was crowded anxious to hear me sing. I carefully scanned the audience standing perfectly high. Now sense this was my third time standing in front of a huge crowd, I wasn't nervous. Well only a little but I saw Prince Sunflash come in. He made sure his attention was on me but also made sure to make sure to listen to other lions announcing Dr. Robotnic was attacking or not.

I strolled over to the mike adjusting it and testing it so it didn't make any scratching noises.

"Testing?" I finally said "Testing...One, two three."

Once I was sure the mike was okay to sing into I brought it right underneath my mouth. I turned to address my audience "Alright everyone! I'm about to sing two very good songs!"

This got the audience wondering which songs I was going to sing. I looked up at the audience explaining "Alright here comes the first song! And it's called Family Tree by Tom Chapin."

I looked up at Boomer whom was sitting near the operator's room. I watched him turn the tape player on and waited a few seconds before taking a deep breathe before hearing the music begin and I then I began the song.

"_Before the days of Jello  
Lived a prehistoric fellow  
Who loved a maid and courted her  
Beneath the banyan tree.  
__And they had lots of children  
And their children all had children  
And they kept on having children until  
One of them had me."_

As the song neared the next part of the song of the song, I began making hand movements.

"_We're a fam'ly and we're a tree.  
Our roots go deep down in history  
From my great, great granddaddy  
Reaching up to me.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly tree.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly_

I stopped my hand movements and continued singing the song.

_"My grandpa came from Russia,  
My grandma came from Prussia.  
They met in Nova Scotia,  
Had my dad in Tennessee.  
Then they moved to Yokahama  
Where daddy met my mama,  
Her dad's from Alabama  
And her mom's part Cherokee."_

Once again I took time to perfectly make the hand movements as I sang the course. _  
_

_We're a fam'ly and we're a tree.  
Our roots go deep down in history  
From my great, great granddaddy  
Reaching up to me.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly tree.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly"_

I then stopped and continued the chorus of the song.

_"Well One fine day I may go  
To Tiera del Fuego,  
Perhaps I'll meet my wife there and  
We'll move to Timbuktoo.  
And our kid will be bilingual,  
And though she may stay single,  
She could of course co-mingle  
With the king of Kathmandu._

Once more I completed the hand movements as I sang the chorus of the song.

"_We're a fam'ly and we're a tree.  
Our roots go deep down in history  
__From my great, great granddaddy  
Reaching up to me.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly tree.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly"_

Once more I stopped moving my arms and continued to sing.

_"The folks in Madagascar  
Aren't the same as in Alakar.  
They have different foods, different moods and  
Different colored skin.  
You may have a different name but  
Underneath we're much the same,  
You're probably my cousin and  
The whole world is my kin... 'cause"_

_Now the final chorus came up and I made my hand signals as I ended the song._

_"We're a fam'ly and we're a tree.  
Our roots go deep down in history  
From my great, great granddaddy  
Reaching up to me.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly tree.  
We're a green and growing fam'ly."_

When this song was over I gave the single for Boomer to stop the player then I looked at the audience.

Hearing this there faces had mixed reaction and they were clearly moved by my song and major applause erupted from the huge crowd.

"She sings really good!" Tails shouted "Come on Amber, one more song! Please!"

In the audience I saw my boyfriend smile and I smiled "Alright, I'll sing the next song. It's also from the Tom Chapin and it goes like this. It's a bit short though but it should be enough for today."

Once again I gave Boomer permission for the song. I took a few well placed breathes before the next music began and I began singing.

_I don't like to say goodbye, _

_I don't want today to end. _

_But we will be happy together tomorrow, _

_Together tomorrow again. _

_Together tomorrow, together tomorrow my friend. _

_We will be happy together tomorrow, _

_Together tomorrow again. _

_You may walk a rocky road. _

_My road may twist and bend. _

_We'll share all our stories when we get together, _

_Together tomorrow again. _

_Together tomorrow, together tomorrow my friend. _

_We'll share all our stories when we get together, _

_Together tomorrow again. _

_Every day must pass away, _

_Never to come again. _

_Tonight when I'm sleeping I'll dream of us being _

_Together tomorrow again. _

_Together tomorrow, together tomorrow my friend. _

_Tonight when I'm sleeping I'll dream of us being _

_Together tomorrow again. _

_Together tomorrow, together tomorrow my friend. _

_Tonight when I'm sleeping I'll dream of us being _

_Together tomorrow again. "_

With this song over I looked at the audience. Most of the kids had been caught crying. That was followed the by the adults. It wasn't tears of sorrow, it was that everyone had gotten the meaning of the song. Come to think of it, my mother taught me that last one and it usually was to get me to go to sleep while I was a little cub.

"What a beautiful voice she has" Sonic said "She's a great singer."

Sunflash walked over to him "That's Amber for you Sonic, she's gentle and not used to fighting. However she's the best when it comes to singing."

When I stepped down all I did was run over towards the one I loved and he caught me in his strong arms.

"Amber" Sunflash told me as he hugged me "You're singing's gotten better."

"Thanks" I said as he and I kissed.

"Why can't I get a girl?" Antoine asked.

I shot him a look which he carefully read "I'm just asking, I understand you Amber, you've been his friend sense you, Frost and Sunflash were cubs so it was a given but take me, what does Sonic have that I don't?"

"Do she have to really answer that?" Frost asked for me as Sunflash and I gave him a look which read don't bother us.

Antonie shot Frost a look as if asking her what she meant. The Leopard shook her head "Do you really want me to lay that out for you?"

Antoine nodded and the Leopard sighed shaking her head left and right "Well Sonic's more manly. He's fast, and he's always saving you're life. Plus Sonic's cool!"

Antoine sighed even hanging his head as she stated "And no one will date a whiny and grumpy fox, surely not this girl."

I gave out a silent laugh as I turned to Sunflash "So what's up now?"

He turned to me "Gather up Sally Acorn and tell her to assemble the Freedom Fighters."

"At once" I told him.

Within minutes we all met up in the very private throne room where I correctly guessed the battle plans were discussed.

"What is it Prince Sunflash?" The Princess of Knothole asked.

"Our Leopard Scouts report that Dr. Robotnic is after the Seven Chaos Emeralds" Sunflash told her in a serious voice.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Sally Acorn asked

"Chaos Emeralds?" I asked echoing the Princess's question "As in those rainbow colored jewels Knuckles told me about?"

"The same ones" Sunflash said and he let Boomer answer the Princess of Knothole's question "Chaos Emeralds are as Amber as stated rainbow colored jewels, they have the power to seriously increase one's power. In Dr. Robotnic's hands these jewels will certainly make his robots more powerful."

Princess Sally looked at Boomer then to Prince Sunflash "So now we do know thanks to our Leopard Scouts that Dr. Robotnic is indeed after these Chaos Emeralds."

"Can we say that one man's name to something that won't make me flinch?" I asked.

"Good point" Princess Sally said.

Sonic looked at Prince Sunflash "Whatever Egghead's up to with your strength, your girl's Thunder Sabers and my speed, I'm sure we could topple Butnick's robots."

"Perhaps we could" Prince Sunflash said in a matter of fact voice "But I would guess we would only be able to match one of Eggman's robots that has two Chaos Emeralds...Anything more than two would be a problem."

Sonic smirked "Not for me."

"Even you can't take on a super powered Robot" I told him with Sally agreeing "Sonic! These Chaos Emeralds are dangerous. A robot with Four Chaos Emeralds will be more than a match for you without a strategy.

"Who needs strategy?" Sonic asked "All you need is speed to take one of Egghead's robots down."

The Princess sighed turning to Sunflash "Which is why I must ask you to help us on our strategy."

"And I swore to my father I would" Sunflash told her.

He strolled up looking at me and Frost. We looked at him as he turned to the Princess "There are rumors of a Chaos Emerald near by Knothole."

"One near Knothole?" Princess Sally Acorn shouted the question and I nearly lost my breathe in shock as well.

Prince Sunflash shook his head yes and he turned to her "Yes, that is the rumor, Princess Sally." He paused watching her pace back and forward a bit before explaining himself "Princess, with your permission, I shall take a handful of Lions, Frost and Amber with me to investigate."

The Princess of Knothole turned "Very well, I'll hold the remaining Lions back here, Sonic you'll get to go with them."

"Don't have to tell me twice Sal!" Sonic shouted.

She watched us waiting and I turned "Don't worry, if there is a Chaos Emerald we'll get it."

The Princess of Knothole turned "Okay, and good luck!"

Bunnie Rabbot opened the exit door, Sunflash, Sonic, Frost, and I walked out towards the entrance. We were determined NOT to let Dr. Robotnic find a Chaos Emerald.

So with Prince Sunflash leading us we carefully walked into the area where the Chaos Emerald was spotted.

"How do we know it's here?" I asked.

"Good question" Sunflash admitted.

Frost's voice came from the tree tops "I guess when you're older you can sense stuff."

I watched carefully just as Frost had appeared beside us "I just spotted the Hyena-Clan with an army of Swatbots."

"Any clue on their leader?" Sunflash asked.

Frost looked at me "Amber's old friend Matriarch."

At this my ears perked up in anger and I hissed "Matriarch! I'll kill her!"

Prince Sunflash had to hold me back "Calm down dear!"

His strong arms allowed me to calm down and I became closer to my normal cheerful self but the mention of my arch enemy walking towards us got my blood boiling. I turned drawing my Thunder Sabers "Sunflash with your permission, if I get the chance, May I claim dibs on Matriarch?"

Prince Sunflash turned to Frost whom smirked "I'd let her do it, Matriarch's the only villain Amber will willingly fight."

Sunflash turned to me "Well sense you have your Thunder Sabers I do see no harm. Just be careful dear, I don't want to lose you."

I turned "Aren't I always careful?"

The Prince patted my back "That you are dear, I know for sure, it was usually Frost that got us into trouble."

Frost shot us a friendly look "Yeah, where would you two love birds be without me."

Sunflash and I laughed we knew Frost was the backbone of our trio.

So with this in mind we watched as Matriarch with a handful of Hyenas and Swatbots appeared. She saw Prince Sunflash.

"Why Prince Sunflash...It's an honor to see you again" She told him.

"Matriarch..." Prince Sunflash said and I saw him tremble "If I had been there yesterday...I would've been the one killing you."

"Where is Amber?" Matriarch demanded "I know she's with you Sunflash!"

I had to be restrained by Frost and Sonic in order for me not to jump out, now it was between Matriarch and Prince Sunflash. Matriarch knew when she was outclassed by male lions but...She knew when she had some sort of advantage plus her anger I could just sense from her. She hated me just as I hated her. Most likely from her defeats at my hands which I should've been the one eaten.

Prince Sunflash looked at Matriarch his eyes telling her that he wasn't backing down.

"For the last time!" She yelled "Where is AMBER?"

"Do you really have to shout her name?" Frost demanded at her "Even I can defeat you Matriarch!"

Frost snarled "I'd pay for you to see that!"

"Matriarch!" a Swatbot shouted "Remember our mission isn't to look for Amber!"

"I know!" She spat at it "We're here to look for the Chaos Emerald."

"So" Sunflash said with a smile on his face "You're after the Chaos Emerald."

"For Dr. Robotnic of course" Matriarch told him.

"Know this then Matriarch we won't let you find it and use it for evil" Sunflash promised.

"We'll see about that, Hyena-Clan, Swatbots eliminate them!" she ordered.

With this the four closest Hyenas jumped on Prince Sunflash but his expert training paid off and with one arm knocked them flying for miles! They landed on the ground hard nearly knocked out.

Swatbots took aim at Frost and tried to fire but she wasn't where they were aiming. Quickly Frost avoided their guns and with a mean swipe destroyed two of them then vanisehed yet again. I saw Sonic running over to five Hyenas. He stopped in the middle and stuck out his tongue at them taunting them. I burst out laughing as they fell for the taunt and even nearly fell onto my butt still laughing as the first Hyena bit the ground due to Sonic's raw speed. Then they chased him while five remaining Swatbots were firing at our Lion forces but the lions easily dodged their bullets. The Swatbots stopped firing just as Sonic appeared right in the middle of them. He stuck out his tongue at them and just as the five Hyenas chasing him closed in he sped off allowing the Hyenas and Swatbots to run into each other in the end the ten accidentally caused major death and destruction on each other.

Sunflash turned to me "Amber find the Chaos Emerald."

"Right" I said nodding slightly.

So I tore off ducking Swatbot gun fire, and the aggressiveness between the Lions and Hyenas.

Frost turned towards me "Go for it!"

I silently shock my head yes. After more dodging attacks I made my way out viewing the surrounding area. I knew that Chaos Emeralds were rainbow colored jewels. Just that I wasn't sure on what one looked like, but I had the speed and was the only one NOT fighting.

Apparently I knew I wasn't alone. I heard someone stalking me and I knew who it was. I sped threw the area keeping a look out. Then it happened Matriarch leaped at me snapping at my legs but I swiftly ducked and she sailed over my head.

"So this is where you were Amber" Matriarch told me.

I just glared at her as I stood up drawing my swords "This time Matriarch, I'll make sure you're not only stunned, but this will be our last battle."

"And when I win, after Dr. Robotnic's skinned you, I'll eat the remains of your flesh."

I looked at her still saying nothing "You're just as evil as that man."

With my swords drawn and after circling for a while, she jumped at me and I took a step back repealing Matriarch's claws. When I did my right foot stepped on something sharp and I gave out tiny growl jumping backwards while looking at my right foot. Luckily my shoe was able to nullify the impact but my foot still stung a bit. Matriarch jumped and this time was able to pounce on me and pin me.

"Give up Amber" She taunted me as she was grinning.

"Never!" I told her struggling but her strength was stronger than mine.

"Then I'll have to knock you out!" Matriarch growled and I watched as she lifted her head briefly and it was then I saw a yellow colored Emerald. That was the object I stepped on. With this in mind, I carefully planned it as she bit down at my neck. I was able to free myself then rolled underneath her stomach as she bit the ground "What?" She snarled.

She watched as I flipped and grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"You found it!" She told me.

"My foot found it" I corrected her.

She charged me only for me to successfully swing my left Thunder Saber striking her claws. She backed away as I carefully watched her, now that I had the Chaos Emerald in my hands, I had to protect it and get it back to Prince Sunflash. Matriarch knew what was at stake, if I choose to run, it would be all over and she would've failed Dr. Robotnic. If she were to fight me, I'd might lose the Chaos Emerald.

She then came up with the conclusion "It's time for Dr. Robotnic's invention."

She then reached in her shirt and after bringing out a button pressed it. The ground started to shake underneath our feet but I still stood on my feet staring at her wondering what was going to happen. My hatred for my arch enemy was forcing me to fight her and I wanted to. It was then a huge mechanical turtle. I watched as Matriarch began to go into the cockpit "Time to die Amber, or at least surrender yourself, I'll make sure to deliver you to Dr. Robotnic alive."

"I won't surrender" I told her.

"Then meet the Egg Turtle!" she announced as she now fully went into the cockpit and the battle began.

A turtle was slow so with this in mind I had the speed advantage. I lifted up my Thunder Sabers and sense Dr. Robotnic wasn't driving it, it seemed like a good idea but the Chaos Emerald had to be safe. Quickly I shoved it down my shirt hoping my still developing breasts would be enough to hold it.

Then I faced this new Robot of Dr. Robotnic's.

"You're brave Amber, but you're also foolish!" Matriarch taunted me.

"We'll see about that!" I hissed getting into a defense stance.

The first thing I did was did what Sonic had always done, I ran circles around the robot trying to make Matriarch dizzy. Then when I thought she was dizzy I came at her with a double slash one from both of my Thunder Sabers. I watched as the electricity of my two swords coursed threw the Egg Turtle but it wasn't enough.

"What?" I asked as I heard Matriarch's laugh come from the cockpit "It's going to take more than two strikes to damage me down here!"

I looked at the robot if I could somehow get the stomach up I could win. I watched as she pressed a button and missile launchers appeared from the sides of the shell. Then they fired and this time they were seeker but thanks to the Egg Frog I had the experience to know that the missiles would chase me. I ran at the Egg Turtle and just like Dr. Robotnic, Matriarch watched with horror as the missiles hit the Egg Turtle but she carefully withdrew the cockpit back letting the missiles hit the shell.

They exploded as I got back to where I was standing. I turned to see the Egg Turtle still in perfect shape.

"Strange..." I muttered "That should've done it."

"Too bad Amber" Matriarch said "But Dr. Robotnic's gotten smarter."

"Not really" I said "If he was smarter then why would he always make his robots take hits?"

Matriarch then growled "You're smart Aleck comments won't save you!"

She made the Egg Turtle slam it's feet into the ground and Earthquake struck and I nearly fell off balance but easily recovered. While I was recovering I noticed that Matriarch made the robot charge me. She then made the Robot lash out it's head at me. I ducked then slashed the cockpit or well almost. Matriarch retracted the head and I was able to watch as it kicked out at me. I tried to dodge the left kick and did but the right kick came out forcing me to defend myself with my Thunder Sabers by crossing them and making an X formation. Even though they let loose electricity which this time coursed threw the robot's leg, it wasn't enough well it was enough as I could hear Matriarch screaming in pain "That man's got to find a way around NOT to make me get shocked!"

I giggled silently knowing this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Finally I heard her press a button and the shell opened revealing a new threat. I didn't see them coming until they started glowing. They then fired red lights at me. I tried my best to dodge and did but one of them struck me in the leg and I gasped as I fell onto the ground clutching my left leg as blood seeped from the wound "Lasers?"

"Gotcha" Matriarch said taunting me.

I then heard the sounds of something cracking and turned to see trees falling down cut down by the lasers and it took me a while to completely dodge the trees falling with an injured leg. However it was then I noticed that the Egg Turtle's main weakness. It's shell was able to negate my attack but in order for it to attack it must reveal it's weapons and the cockpit.

"This battle's nearly over" I promised her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me "I got you beat and you know it! You won't be getting anywhere with that injury real fast."

I stood up facing her while purposely removing my paw from my bleeding leg "Doesn't matter, I'd rather die then become skinned by Dr. Robotnic!"

She watched as I faced the Egg Turtle bringing up my swords as I asked out "So aren't you the coward type now?"

"The Matriarch of the Hyena-Clan isn't a coward!" She roared at me but I stood up as I asked out "Then hide in that shell?" I asked her "That's the cowards way!"

"Why you little cheetah!" She shouted "That's it, now you'll be stunned firing all lasers!"

I watched as the shell completely split up revealing more lasers. Then she fired them. This was my chance. As all of the lasers fired, I found the strength in my legs to watch as the lasers came at me and I did my best to dodge them but two struck me in the right and left flanks. I could actually feel them eat away at my body.

Instead I kept watch and aimed my Thunder Sabers then with my strength I slashed out with both of the Thunder Sabers. The sabers worked and this time disabled the robot's electronics.

"Now what?" She asked as I looked at her "Time for me to destroy the Egg Frog!"

I stood up for my blow "Take this Matriarch! **Thunder Sphere Slash!**"

My Thunder Sabers glowed with electricity making a 3d sphere as I sent the sphere out at the cockpit. The sphere hit just as I slashed out with my Thunder Sabers. The finishing combo worked and in seconds destroyed the Egg Frog with Matriarch fried and looking at me.

"Hyena-Clan! If any of you are alive! Retreat at once!" Matriach growled humilated by her defeat, I saw her turn to me "This isn't finished Amber! You'll regret beating me for the third time!"

But I paid no attention to what she said as I aimed my swords at her then with the Thunder Sabers whispered the words "**Lighting Strike!**"

My Thunder Sabers sent out a range Lighting attack at Matriarch whom stood their taking the blast and once again was stunned by the attack just as the rest of the Hyena Clan bolted. Her two companions saw her, picked her up then ran away. Watching them leave I returned to Prince Sunflash whom saw me bleeding. He wasn't the only one Frost and Sonic saw it too.

"Are you okay?" Sunflash asked me as he caught me.

"I will be" I told him "Matrirach chased me once again and this time used one of Dr. Robotnic's-" I paused saying Robotnic fearing his name even when I said it "His Egg Turtle, it was harder than it looked."

"I believe you dear" Sunflash said he turned to Frost "Alert the closest Leopard and tell Princess Sally to-"

Before he could complete his order Sonic had already guessed what he was going to say and zoomed ahead "I'll tell Sally to make room for Amber! Even I know three wounds to a cheetah are life threatening."

With my injured leg I limped over but Prince Sunflash picked me up and carried me "You're going to stay off that leg Missy."

"Sunflash" I muttered.

Frost turned to him "Amber you're injured and we don't want you to bleed to death."

"Besides" Sunflash said "You'll fall behind with these injuries, please let me carry you."

"Alright" I said as I looked at him.

I then looked away "Um before you do, could you turn away?"

He blinked but turned "Alright."

I turned to Frost and she knew where I was going at, with my paw I reached down and retrieved the Chaos Emerald and Frost's eyes went wide "You hid that down there?"

I nodded towards her as I turned to Sunflash and he saw the Chaos Emerald too "So that's a Chaos Emerald. Let me guess you hid it where most girls won't let boys touch them."

I blushed "Where else could I place it safely to fight Matriarch whom was controlling the Egg Turtle."

Prince Sunflash turned to Frost "Take the Chaos Emerald Frost and show it to Sally, we'll be there shortly."

"Alright" Frost said.

With this Frost went ahead as Sunflash picked me up once again bridal style and carried me the rest of the way to Knothole where I would get my injuries treated.

**End of chapter! Finally I finished another chapter in Amber the Cheetah! I hope you liked it cause I did! How sever are Amber's injuries? Now what is Dr. Robotnic's plan to stop the Freedom Fighters and their Tribal Plains allies from finding all seven Chaos Emeralds? Find out next on Amber the Cheetah! Chapter 8: Frost's New Claws.**

**I also wanted to place a special tribute to Tom Chapin the original singer of Family Tree and Together Tomorrow.**

**Also would you like Amber to continue singing? Please answer  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Frost's New Claws

Chapter 8: Frost's New Claws

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash the Lion, Chief Solo, Kelsey and the place Tribal Plains.**

It was shortly after my rematch battle with Matriarch and Prince Sunflash still held me tight. He saw my breathing shortening. I looked up at him he put his paw up to my mouth to silence me. The pain of the lasers I took was starting to have it's impact. Sunflash knew of my pain and he turned to me with a worried look. I looked at him as I was starting to close my eyes.

"Hang in there Amber" he told me his voice was filled with worry "We're almost there."

I looked at him "I'm hanging in alright."

"Try not to speak" He told me "Mark my words dear, Matriarch will pay for this."

"If it's not from you or me, it'll be from that man" I muttered.

"Take it easy dear" Sunflash told me "Try not to talk as much."

I smiled at him as he looked at me "I love you Amber, and I don't want to lose you, so just hang in there," he looked up as he saw Knothole "Yeah, we're almost there."

I just lay in his arms not daring to move but I knew he was right even as he met Sally Acorn.

"Oh-my gosh!" the Princess shouted "What happened?"

"Matriarch attacked her in one of Dr. Robotnic's robots" Prince Sunflash said "I fear there is not much time."

Princess Sally Acorn nodded "In that case, the doctor will see her right away!" she shouted "Right this way!"

So she lead Prince Sunflash to the Doctor's room. Where just as the Princess stated was ready to go to work on me. After placing me down on the bed I watched as Prince Sunflash left the room so the doctor could go right to work.

"Don't worry" the doctor told my boyfriend "I'll do everything in my power to help her."

"Thanks" Sunflash told him.

So once he closed the door behind him the doctor turned to me "Something tells me you will be a common sight around these parts."

I sighed trying to sit up but the doctor shook his finger at me as if telling me to lay still as I spoke up "It was Matriarch" I told him "She and I are-"

"I know you and her are archenemies" the doctor told me "And that is something that will never change."

I lay down and despite seeing the obvious wounds on me continued to proceed with normal procedures.

"Man, I can tell you are really hurt" He told me "Not just by the wounds I do see them having an entire effect on your body."

My eyes lowered and he caught them as he explained "We should be grateful your boyfriend got you here right when he saw your injuries, a normal cheetah would've already died by now just by walking alone but you're one lucky cheetah again."

I smiled at his complement as he started to try to stop my bleeding. He was able to within five minutes and I was starting to feel a bit better.

"I think I'll have to tell your friends Frost and Prince Sunflash your condition, you're still in no shape to fight."

I gave him my permission and he opened the door "Frost, Prince Sunflash..."

Frost and the Prince walked into the room. Frost eyed me with worry she wasn't the only one for Sunflash was doing it to.

"Alright" the doctor told them "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Frost and Prince Sunflash looked at each other then agreed with a nod "We'll hear the good news."

"The good news" the doctor told them "Is that thanks to Sunflash's quick thinking, Amber will live."

Hearing this Frost and my boyfriend let out a cheers of joy.

"The bad news" The doctor told them "Is that even though I've stopped her from bleeding, she'll need stitches."

Hearing this even I leaned my head stitches were something I hated. Needles going into your skin. Yeah those hurt.

"How bad are those wounds?" Frost asked needles were something she hated as well ever sense she accidentally stepped on a thorn bush.

"She has at least three major wholes in her as you can see one in her leg, and two on each of her flanks" the Doctor said "Now at the moment she is still recovering from her injuries so I don't want to give her the stitches yet for fear it could cause her to bleed again."

Sunflash looked at the doctor as if asking how long would I have to recover.

"Oh" the doctor said "Give her about three hours, that should be enough time for her to recover enough for me to put the stitches in her."

"Fair enough" I spoke up finally I shot the doctor a look "If you say any of this to my mother, she'll grill Sunflash."

"She will too" Sunflash muttered "She already wasn't too happy of me sending Amber with you Frost on that spying mission."

"Hey it was supposed to be a simple mission" Frost told him.

"Exactly what we explained" the Prince said.

I slowly sat up moving my arms "Mother has the right to worry about me, but I don't want her freaking out about my injuries."

"I will have to tell her" the Doctor told me sadly "But I'll tell her that Matriarch was the one responsible for your injuries and that Sunflash was occupied fighting Swatbots trying to save you."

"She'll by that one and won't grill him" I sighed.

Frost turned to me "But the Doctor has a point he must tell your mother your injured, she freaked out when you didn't return for two weeks after your first mission."

"True" I sighed "I guess we should tell her before the stitches go on me."

So we had to send another message to my mother saying that I was injured but would live. Plus we mentioned Matriarch being the attacker and that Sunflash was fighting against both Hyenas and Swatbots trying to defend me. Which was the truth.

So we would wait for three hours before Sally checked in on us. She saw me "So your still alive!"

"I am" I told her turning to Sunflash "Thanks to Prince Sunflash here."

He turned to me holding my paw "I'll always be there for you dear."

I closed my eyes "Thank you Sunflash."

Frost also turned to me "I know Matriarch and you are archenemies but take it from me Amber, I will make her pay for what she did to you."

"We all will" Sunflash promised "Amber especially."

"Yeah, especially when I need stitches" I muttered then I growled "Once I get my paws or even my Thunder Sabers on her if we're ever alone! I'll make her pay dearly."

The doctor turned to the Princess of Knothole "She'll need stitches which I will put them in her after three hours, you know how dangerous wounds to a cheetah is"

"I do" Sally said she turned to me giving me a sorry look "I'm sorry you seem to get hurt often."

"It's not your fault" I told her "It's just that I always seem to find danger when I don't want it...Although this time Matriarch forced her way over towards me."

"Of course" Sunflash sighed "Should've known she was after you when we didn't see her."

We shared a long silent. In three hours I would have stitches in order to heal my wounds completely. My ears dropped knowing what operation I would have. Sally noticed them and finally broke up the silence "What's wrong?"

"Oh" Frost said for me "She doesn't like needles and come to think about it I don't ether."

"I don't blame you two" Sally Acorn said smiling "I hate those things too."

"Darn thorn bush" Frost muttered remembering the encounter clearly.

Sally turned to Frost "By the way, how did the battle go?"

Frost smiled bringing up the yellow colored Chaos Emerald "Amber found it!"

"Rather my foot found it" I muttered.

"So that's one Chaos Emerald for us" Sally said taking the jewel in her paws and inspected it "We must make sure Dr. Robotnic doesn't get his hands on any of them."

"Agreed" Prince Sunflash said.

So we waited for one hour. We would meet my mother and even father whom appeared in my room. She didn't scold Prince Sunflash but nearly fainted at the sight of my wounds.

"That foul man!" She told me "How could he and Matriarch hurt you THIS much?" she asked me.

"Well" Sunflash told her she explained "AS you know Amber and Matriarch don't exactly like each other and are prawn to fighting any time they see each other."

"True" my father said checking my injuries out "You're a fighter dear" he said hugging me which I gladly accepted.

"How did you get here so fast?" Frost asked her.

"Simple, As soon as I got the message, I followed that blue hedgehog here" Star said.

It didn't take us long to figure out whom my parents meant, Sonic had shown them the way here.

I turned to my parents, my friends and Sally Acorn smiling at them. While this was happening the Doctor was beginning to find stitches and I knew my stitches were coming. Seeing this I shook my head "It's almost time."

The Doctor turned to me and then to my parents "Lady Star, and Sol, it is almost time."

My parents nodded with Sunflash looking at me I smiled "I'll be alright."

The Doctor turned to Sunflash "I'm sorry Prince Sunflash, but for the stitches, I would like her parents to be present, don't want her struggling."

With this two more hours passed and it was time for my stitches.

"Would you like her asleep when I put them in?" he asked my parents.

They nodded and for a while I found myself dozing to sleep. Before I closed my eyes, the doctor turned to my mother and father "You might want to hold her hands."

So I felt my mother and father holding my hands as I finally closed my eyes. No sooner had I closed them than in ten minutes I woke up looking around "Is it done?" I asked.

"It is" my father told me.

So as the doctor let me go I slowly got onto the floor as he explained "Now you're stitches are in you Amber and they will be in you for about a month. After a month has passed, come back and I'll remove the stitches."

I nodded "Thanks doc!" I said looking at my body.

My mother and father turned to me with my mother smiling "Tell you're boyfriend that I finally approve of you and him."

"Definitely" my father said to me "He treats you well, and I'm happy he's protective of you."

I smiled waving my parents goodbye before stepping out and hugging Sunflash and Frost "So you're healed!" Frost said and I sighed "Not until one month though."

Sunflash brought his arm around me and I let him hold me real close as I smiled at him "Thanks for carrying me."

"You were injured dear" He told me "I was honored to help you out. You needed it."

Frost turned to me slapping my shoulder playfully "Didn't I tell you my Prince? Amber will survive her injuries, if Matriarch dealt those injuries Amber would've pulled threw!"

Prince Sunflash gave her one of his rare smiles "I seem to recall you panicking at the sight of Amber's injuries when she arrived here."

"That's because-" Frost caught herself in the trap then she hung her head admitted "Okay, so I did panic when I saw Amber nearly closing her eyes."

Sunflash and I giggled politely.

It was then Sonic and Tails arrived with Tails asking "What's so funny? We miss something?"

"Oh Frost was just saying how I was worried about Amber and she wasn't" Sunflash answered.

"Oh yeah" Sonic said to Frost "You were terribly worried about her,"

Frost turned to him sighing "Yeah, well you would be too, Amber's one of my best friends. If she were to have died, I must admit it would make me totally sad."

So after this we met in the planning room for our next plan.

"Alright" Princess Sally Acorn began holding up the Chaos Emerald we had won "Thanks to Amber, we've found our First Chaos Emerald!"

There were cheers from our alliance.

"There are six more though" She cautioned us "Neither one can fall into Dr. Robotnic's hands."

"And it won't!" Sonic promised "Not while I'm here."

All eyes turned to me as Sally spoke "I would also like to prevent any further injury to our cheetah ally if we can help it."

I turned to her "Until I'm out of my stitches, I'll be sure to avoid more fights, unless she taunts me to do it."

While we were discussing our next move, Frost had been scouting ahead outside Knothole with other Leopards.

"So what should we do?" Antoine asked "I mean where would we put the Chaos Emerald?"

"Good question" the Princess admitted.

"I could make an invention that could keep them in check" Boomer said "Only we would need to know more about the Chaos Emeralds."

"I know someone" I told the group.

"Who?" was the response.

"Knuckles" I responded.

While everyone was considering their next option, Frost returned "Prince Sunflash!"

The Prince and I turned to her "What is it Frost?" he asked.

"Dr. Robotnic and the Hyena Clan is on the move!" she shouted.

"Where?" Sally demanded.

"Angel Island!" Frost shouted.

"Oh-no" I shouted "Knuckles is in danger!"

Princess Sally turned to Sunflash whom nodded "I'll take our forces into battle!"

"Sonic, Tails!" Sally ordered "Go with them!"

"You got it Sally!" Sonic said as Tails went after us.

Sally turned to Prince Sunflash "I still have to figure out what to do with the Chaos Emeralds."

"Alright" Prince Sunflash told her "Come on forces move!"

With this we followed Prince Sunflash to Angel Island. Sure enough Hyena Clan and Swatbots were attacking Angel Island.

"Why would Buttnick attack Angel Island?" Sonic asked.

We stopped when we saw the reason why and I face palmed "Of course he's after the Master Emerald!"

"Master Emerald?" Sonic wondered.

Prince Sunflash answered "The Master Emerald is the only other Emerald that can cancel out all of the smaller Chaos Emeralds! We must not let that Master Emerald fall!"

Knuckles was being overwhelmed but he was fighting his hardest. With Sunflash's command the Lions attacked the Swatbots taking them buy surprise. There metalic parts fell down onto the Hyenas.

"What?" Matriarch asked "Who's there?"

Then she saw me "Amber! You're alive."

I looked down at her and I could've sworn she saw my stitches "And from the looks of things, Dr. Robotnic put you in a bind."

"I'll take you on any time" I told her but Sunflash stepped up "Matriarch...I'm the one who you should be worried about!"

She looked up as Prince Sunflash ordered the next attack to begin.

"Amber, stay by me and Frost" Prince Sunflash said but it was Frost whom saw Dr. Robotnic "Dr. Robotnic!"

I turned seeing the man "Looks like I caught you three."

I drew my Thunder Sabers and Prince Sunflash turned to see Dr. Robotnic and the evil Dr saw that Prince Sunflash was serious.

"Who are you going to protect your girl from?" Dr. Robotnic asked "Me or Matriarch?"

Frost growled "I'll kill the both of you!"

Sunflash glared at both of my foes. Hyenas and Swatbots were falling but Dr. Robotnic was in his hovercraft and he pressed two buttons. One claw came at me but I skillfully dodged knowing why it was me he was after as well. Then another claw came out wrapping around the Master Emerald.

"No you don't" Tails shouted seeing Dr. Robotnic take off he threw a tracking device and it struck the Master Emerald.

Soon Dr. Robotnic left with me aiming my Thunder Sabers and trying to stop Dr. Robotnic's retreat. I grinned as one of my Lighting Strike attacks hit him causing the evil scientist to get shocked and his hovercraft so slowly malfunction. He shot me a look "One of these days Cheetah, I'll have your skin!"

We watched as the malfunctoning hovercraft flew out of sight with the Hyena-Clan blocking us.

"He's got the Master Emerald!" Frost shouted.

Knuckles joined us "Thanks for showing up" He spoke.

Sunflash turned to Frost and me while looking at Matriarch or where she would be she was gone!

"Coward" I muttered.

Sunflash turned to Knuckles as he stated "I'm sorry for arriving late."

Tails turned to us "Luckily I was able to place a tracking device and Amber managed to hit Dr. Robotnic so he shouldn't have gotten far."

"I hear you buddy" Sonic said looking at the Hyenas "But we must take care of the Hyena-Clan first!"

"I'll handle this here" Prince Sunflash said cracking his knuckles "Besides, I need to give these Hyenas payback for what their queen did to Amber!"

He turned to Frost and me "Go you two help Knuckles find the Master Emerald!" he ordered as he turned towards the now fearful Hyenas "While I and the other Lions pay them back for what they did to not only Amber but for helping Dr. Robotnic steel the Master Emerald."

Sonic turned to Sunflash "You sure you can take this many on by yourself?"

Prince Sunflash nodded "You bet, and right now even I know Knuckles must be mad."

"You're right!" Knuckles told him "Mad at Dr. Robotnic from steeling the Master Emerald, and mark my words he's going to pay."

For the first time in his life Sonic looked undecided. I saw him struggling at the thought of leaving Prince Sunflash and the other lions to fight off the rest of the Hyenas or stopping Dr. Robotnic. Finally Sonic turned to Prince Sunflash "Alright, I'll go with Knuckles, Frost, and Amber, take care Prince."

"I will" Prince Sunflash said and with this we departed and even I knew Sunflash would prevail over the Hyenas.

"So where did Dr. Robotnic crash?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails took a look at his hand held computer "It's right up the mountain."

We looked at the mountain if front of us. From the looks of things it looked very cold at the top.

"Alright Tails!" Sonic ordered "So Egghead's crashed here right?"

The two tailed fox nodded "You bet Sonic! There are two entrances considering we have Knuckles

Tails continued "I'd say the best way to receive the Master Emerald back is to divide our groups, Sonic, Frost, Amber and I will go up the front way."

At this Frost and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Tails turned to Knuckles "Think you can climb the mountain?" he asked.

Knuckles nodded "Nothing is hard for me to climb!"

So with this we set out on the plan. With Sonic, Frost and Tails at me side, we continued up the mountain and it was getting cold "Cold!" I muttered.

"Perhaps we should've thought this threw" Frost muttered.

"But we need you two" Tails told us and we knew it.

"Especially Amber's Thunder Sabers" Sonic said "Something tells me Egghead's going to put up his emergency plan B."

"Which is?" I demanded.

We got to the top of the mountain where a snow storm was making me and Frost even more cold. Frost and I had never been out of the sun very much so this snow made it really cold for us. So much that the two of us wrapped our arms around our bodies trying to keep warm.

"You two okay?" Tails asked us as we for the first time lagged behind.

"It's too cold" Frost spoke for me.

"Once we find Dr. Robotnic we'll get to some place warmer" Sonic promised.

"That better be soon" I said.

We continued onward when Frost tripped over something and fell "Umph!" I heard her groan "Now snow is very cold" she muttered as I ran over to her "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Frost said as Sonic and Tails stopped turning to us "What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Frost tripped over something" I said.

Frost growled "And once I find what tripped me, if it was a hole, I'm going to find out who dug it! Then it won't be pretty."

I helped her dig the snow away then we found another box.

"Remind you of anything?" Frost asked me.

I nodded "Reminds me of how I found my Thunder Sabers, except Knuckles was shocked first."

I wasn't going to touch it for fear of what it did to Knuckles. Besides I already had a weapon. Why would I need two?

So it was Frost whom looked at it and I turned to her "Be careful Frost, if it's just like my Thunder Sabers, then only one person can open it."

"I'll take the risk" she told me and with this she opened the box and I saw the faint form of ice form as it opened.

"Ice?" Sonic wondered.

With this Frost reached into the box and didn't pull out anything.

"A trick" She sighed.

"It could've been a trick" I admitted but I saw the icey gas from around her arm "But perhaps maybe not."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Tails and Sonic saw the icy gas as well but couldn't make it out then it happened. In our eyes my friend gained Wrist Blades. Both were dangerously long and Frost looked at them as well "Oh well these will do, but I do wonder what they do."

With this she managed to hide her wrist blades right into what looked like her wrist "Cool!"

"Nice weapons" Tails admitted but Sonic smiled "Now we have another surprise for Buttnick!"

So we continued the icy cold weather but we were able to find the Master Emerald safe and sound. Surprisingly even Knuckles found it safe and sound. He placed his hand over the Master Emerald to make sure it was the true thing.

"It's the real deal" He said.

"But where is that Doctor?" Frost asked.

"And Matriarch!" I shouted.

Then I heard a Hyena snicker followed by Dr. Robotnic laughing. We turned to see the two standing with Dr. Robotnic and Matriach seeing me shivering.

"Like the cold Cheetah?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

"And it looks like a certain leopard isn't faring too well ether" Matriarch said laughing.

Frost glared at Matriarch "Come and say that to my face you coward!"

Matriarch glared at me more but she also glared at Frost "How dare you say that to me Leopard!"

Dr. Robotnic looked at us "It's okay Matriarch, we'll get Amber and her fur while killing the rest."

Knuckles stood up "I'll make you pay for steeling the Master Emerald!"

"Would like to see that Knuckles!" Dr. Robotnic said and he floated and with Matriarch in his Hovercraft. They vanished and a new robot appeared. It looked like a Polar Bear only robotic.

"Meet my Eggbear!" Dr. Robotnic said "Now we'll fight for the Master Emerald!"

"You're out numbered Egghead!" Sonic said.

"Oh really?" Dr. Robotnic asked evilly and he pressed a button and Swatbots appeared.

"More Swatbots?" Sonic smirked.

Knuckles turned "Remember, even though Amber's perfectly fine, she still isn't one hundred percent healed."

"Agreed" Sonic said "Let's try to keep Amber away from attacks."

"Come and get us" Frost taunted.

The fight began! Sonic charged the Swatbots jumping and using his taunts to his advantage. While they were fighting Sonic, or trying to find him, Knuckles destroyed four of them with his incredible strength. Then he borrowed underground tunneling underneath them and creating a huge hole in the ground which caused twenty Swatbots to fall to their doom.

They rest faced off against me and my Thunder Sabers. Normally a Cheetah wouldn't be a great match up to Swatbots, but I had my Thunder Sabers which were a dangerous threat to the Swatbots. I had already taken out ten of them and then five more came at me and I ran passed them swinging both of my Thunder Sabers. They struck and they fell defeated.

I caught sight of Frost whom slashed all of the Swatbots. Tails somehow found a way to defeat the Swatbots as well. When the last Swatbot feel we turned to the Eggbear.

"They appear to be more stronger than we thought" Matriarch stated to Dr. Robotnic.

"I can see that but it's useless against the Eggbear!" Dr. Robotnic said and with this he pressed a button and the EggBear lunged at us claws drawn. All five of us managed to dodge with Sonic easily dodging and trying to instantly land a blow to it's cockpit but the Eggbear managed to slash out another slash which Sonic avoided.

"Now Amber!" Sonic shouted.

I came in at it's back swinging my Thunder Sabers. The Eggbear was able to lash out it's rare claws at me and I blocked them. I saw the electrical current flowing threw the leg but wasn't reaching the cockpit.

"Not bad" Dr. Robotnic said to me "It's almost but that defensive amount of lighting won't be much use!"

He was about to attack me again but Knuckles managed to make him back off.

"Why don't we try this?" Matriarch asked Dr. Robotnic pointing to a button.

"You're really good Matriarch" Dr. Robotnic told her then he pressed the button.

Once again a series of missile launchers appeared on the bear's shoulders and fired at the group.

We managed to avoid it with Sonic being chased by the missile. He seemed to have smiled "When will you ever learn Egghead?"

"Right now!" Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch shouted.

With this just as Sonic was about to dodge the robot's cockpit was shielded by a powerful anti missile shield which worked like a charm! The missiles still hit but thanks to the shield the robot wasn't damaged and Sonic was slashed by a claw. The force of the blow sent Sonic to a tree stump.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine and that was the first time Egghead's done anything to prevent a missile explosion, any idea how to beat this thing?" Sonic asked.

"I have an idea" I whispered then I whispered my idea into Sonic, Frost, and Knuckle's ears, Knuckles looked a little confused but I saw Sonic smirk "That just may work."

Frost smiled "Alright, I've been wanting to test out my new weapon."

"New weapon?" Matriarch blinked.

Frost grinned a grin that made Dr. Robotnic nervous "Don't think your "New Weapon" will do you any good!"

"Oh, you're going to find out how wrong you are!" Frost said and with this she brought out her claws no her wrists extracted her Wrist Blades.

For a while Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch looked at the new weapons with Dr. Robotnic laughing madly "You think those extra claws will take the EggBear down? You thought wrong!"

He charged Frost whom held her ground grinning and swung her wrist blades. She then expertly slashed out with both of her wrist blades. Upon meeting her wrist blades, the claws of the Eggbear started to freeze.

"What in the world?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

"It seems just as Amber's swords are electrical" Frost said with a grin on her face "My Wrist Blades have ice powers."

Knowing this she turned to Sonic "See if you can distract him for me!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic said with a grin and with that he sped off distracting the Eggbear.

"Hey" Dr. Robotnic shouted "You stupid robot! We're fighting the leopard not the hedgehog!"

While he and Matriarch tried to override the Eggbear's computer but failed. This was enough time for Frost to get to work, she charged and with two expert slices completely froze the EggBear.

"It's cold in here!" Matriach shouted.

Frost turned to me "Amber, do the honors and finish them off!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I said getting ready for my finish with Sonic turning to me "Go ahead and use it, I'm going to try to help you're attack.

Hearing this even while frozen solid, I saw Matriarch and Dr. Robotnic's eyes narrow in a bit of fear knowing that my full powered offensive attack would blow them up.

I gathered in my finishing move an electrical sphere appeared "**Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I completed the attack and sent it over towards Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch's EggBear. I saw curl himself into a ball absorbing the damage around him and it charged the Eggbear. This time not only did the sphere and slash strike but the electrified hedgehog as well. There was an explosion of ice, lighting and metal as Sonic went right threw it.

"Now that's how it's done!" Sonic said.

"You're not hurt?" I asked him.

"Nope" Sonic said "While I was in the ball formation and gaining speed I was able to make that Thunder Sphere Strike of yours so that it went around me, we'll call this move the "Thunder Sonic Cannonball!"

I smiled "That's sounds great!"

When the explosions ended Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch retreated giving me, Sonic, and Frost nasty glares with Eggman snarling "We'll make you pay for this, this battle is yours!"

With this they vanished and victory was ours.

"Not bad" Sonic complemented me and Frost he smiled at Frost "You're wrist blades are something else."

"They are" Frost said smiling while putting her wrist blades back.

Knuckles was able to pick up the Master Emerald "Thanks for the help guys and girls! Now we have to get the Master Emerald back to Angel Island before..."

"Before what?" I asked.

"Before it falls into the sea" Knuckles said.

I gasped at this that wasn't something Knuckles told me about probably for good reason. So with this in mind we rushed to Angel Island and just in the nick of time placed the Master Emerald back into it's original post with no Hyena left alive. While this was done Knuckles turned to Prince Sunflash whom was smiling "No Hyena lived threw this battle" he promised.

He turned to Frost whom showed him her new weapons "Remind me not to make you angry" He told her.

Frost nodded "You bet!"

So with this we headed back to Knothole. It was a great battle and our forces prevailed in the end!

"Before you go back to Knothole, I would like to talk to Amber, Frost and I'm guessing Prince Sunflash, about the Thunder Sabers and whatever Frost's calls her ice wristblades-"

"Already have a name for them Freeze Claws" she shouted.

"Anyway" Knuckles said smiling "I would like to talk to them about their weapons."

Sonic nodded "Alright, go on ahead you three. I'll go tell Sally we won in the end."

With this the blue hedgehog was off and we turned to Knuckles as he was going to tell us more about our weapons.

**End of chapter.**

** This chapter is over and Frost has gained her Freeze Claws! Were they a good addition to Frost's arsonal? What will happen next chapter? Find out in Chapter 9: Volcanic Battle.**


	10. Chapter 9: Volcanic Battle

Chapter 9: Volcanic Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash the Lion, Chief Solo, Kelsey and the place Tribal Plains.**

Prince Sunflash, Frost, and I were facing Knuckles the Enercha. We had just fought and won the Master Emerald back from Dr. Robotnic. We were with Knuckles because he knew more about the weapons Frost and I had. Knuckles wanted me and Frost to know more about our weapons. After making sure the Master Emerald was safe from being destroyed or stolen, Knuckles turned back towards us.

"Alright" Knuckles began "As you know Amber, you're Thunder Sabers have the powers of electricity."

"Correct" I said.

He turned to Frost "And your Freeze Claws have the power to freeze anything?"

"That's also correct" Frost said "They came in useful"

Knuckles looked at the three of us "Amber, Frost, you're two weapons are two out of the three Element Weapons."

"Element Weapons?" Frost, Prince Sunflash and I asked at the same time with Sunflash asking "And there are three of them?"

"Yes" Knuckles said then he continued "Element Weapons are a special type of legendary weapons. As I've told Amber before, some weapons choose the ones that wield them. The Element Weapons are exactly like that. Amber's Thunder Sabers choose her to wield them, at the same time the Freeze Claws choose Frost as their wielder."

Frost and I looked at each other confused holding our weapons but we allowed Knuckles to continue.

"The Element Weapons don't only choose their wielders but have an exact element of nature. They are meant to combat evil and are second to none when compared to the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles told us.

"So there is a third one out there" Prince Sunflash said.

"Exactly" Knuckles told him "Where that is not even I know."

"So these Element Weapons are Legendary Weapons?" I asked him.

He nodded "Yes, my people used to say that before the days of Dr. Robotnic when the countries were at peace. There was a brutal war. Three special warriors took up the Element Weapons."

"Any idea what happened to these warriors?" Frost asked.

"In a deadly battle they were able to remove the evil, but the warriors were fatally wounded" Knuckles said "And died days after the final battle...Before they died their weapons known as the Element Weapons were hidden and to this day were said to be looking for rightful owners."

"What does that have to deal with me and Frost?" I asked him.

Knuckles turned to Sunflash "Not just you two, but I do think Prince Sunflash here is also the final member of your group to wield the last Element Weapon."

At this the three of us turned to each other then blinked.

"But Knuckles" Prince Sunflash told him "If that is true, what does it have to do with us?"

Knuckles turned to us "Because the first people to ever use them those warriors in the pass were exactly like you three, a cheetah, a leopard, and a lion."

Frost, Sunflash and I looked at each other sort of getting it. Knuckles turned to us "You three just might be the great, great, great ancestors of those three warriors that fought against the evil many years ago."

We were silent at this Knuckles could be right.

"I don't suppose we could talk to Boomer about this" Sunflash told me.

I only nodded my head "I think we can talk to him and see if that's true and that would be the case if Frost and I have our Element Weapons."

We turned to Knuckles thanking him for explaining more about the Element Weapons. Then we too began leaving with this troubling information.

"I just don't get it" I stated "Although Knuckles was making sense."

"Perhaps were are the great ancestors of those warriors killed" Frost told me.

"But we won't know until we ask Boomer to look it up for us" Prince Sunflash said.

We headed back to Knothole when Swatbots arrived to confront us with some of the Hyenas.

"You guys don't know whom you're dealing with" Frost declared as she and I drew our weapons.

Prince Sunflash watched them closely turning to Frost "Protect Amber, Frost, I'll deal with the Hyenas."

"Alright" Frost declared.

Prince Sunflash turned over to the Hyena-Clan "I only want to protect Amber because even though she has stitches she's still considered injured."

"Stay by my side Amber" Frost said as the Swatbots advanced aiming their guns.

"Right away Frost!" I shouted.

The Hyenas pounced but Prince Sunflash held up his paws and with a powerful swipe sent them backwards crashing into trees.

"It'll take more than that effort to take me out" the Prince warned.

The Swatbots aimed their guns but I held up my Thunder Sabers "**Lighting Strike!**"

My Thunder Sabers shot out an electrical attack at the Swatbots striking them and disabling them while also destroying two of them. Frost and I charged then together swung our weapons. There was a powerful combination of ice and electricity as Frost's Freeze Claws froze them and my Thunder Sabers electrical powers destroyed them.

"Nice one!" I shouted slapping Frost's paws as we high pawed.

"Not bad yourself Amber" Frost said looking at the Swatbots "Plenty more to go."

"Then let's take them out!" I stated.

Using his strength Prince Sunflash repealed the Hyena-Clan. Once again they were no match to him. One Hyena wasn't so lucky, one charged right at him and even this caused me and Frost to face palm knowing the Hyena's fate. That was most certain death when charging a powerful male lion and you were an enemy. We were right, the Prince grabbed onto the Hyena's neck then snapped both it's neck and it's back killing it instantly.

Seeing their comrade dead the Hyena-Clan decided it was wise to retreat. With the Swatbots the two forces vanished.

"Hey come back here!" Frost shouted "That wasn't even a warm up!"

"I'm just glad that it was a brief fight" I told her.

"That was strange" Sunflash said "Why would they attack as soon as we left Angel Island?"

He had a point the Hyena-Clan never attacked right after a defeat. They usually retreated and called it a day without attacking and without a well thought plan. So we continued our stroll right towards Knothole. Once there we entered the kingdom and were greeted by Sally Acorn and Antone.

"You saved the Master Emerald!" the Princess announced "That's great!"

"So what did Knuckles want to tell you" Antoine asked.

"Well he wanted to tell us about these three Legendary Warriors" I answered them "Something how our weapons the Element Weapons were used to defeat the evil before."

"Element Weapons?" Antoine asked but Bunnie Raboot and Sally Acorn knew what we were talking about "Those weapons that were used by the greatest warriors!"

We nodded as she asked "But how does it relate to you three?"

"Knuckles guessed that we could be great, great, great grand children to these warriors" Frost admitted for us.

This got a gasp coming from both the Princess and her friend.

"Can we visit Boomer?" Prince Sunflash asked her "He might just be able to locate the answer and truth."

"He's in his room" Princess Sally Acorn admitted letting the three of us go.

So the three of us walked over to Boomer's room and I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Boomer's voice sounded.

With this Prince Sunflash opened the door then made a gesture towards me and Frost "Ladies first."

Frost and I walked into Boomer's room. Prince Sunflash was last as he closed the door, Boomer turned smiling "Why if it isn't our allies the three members of the Big Cat Tribe, what can I do for you three?"

"Well it involves our current battle with Dr. Robotnic" Prince Sunflash said as Frost butted in "And it's a long story."

"I'm all ears" The cheerful Walrus stated.

He along with Tails and Sonic were one of the Freedom Fighters interested in us Big Cats. We were friends. So we told him everything that had happened. Then we told him about the Element Weapons. Surprisingly Tails was with the walrus.

"May I see them?" Boomer asked me and Frost "I've always wanted to see the Legendary Element Weapons."

"Alright" Frost and I said drawing our weapons.

The walrus paused smiling "So these are two out of the three Element Weapons, those are interesting to see." he then got into business "So I see you three are puzzled."

"It's just that Knuckles is guessing we could be related to these three legendary warriors" I told him "We're just wondering if that's true."

Boomer had indeed known about the legend "Of course the first ever creatures to wield the Element Weapons were just like you three, a cheetah, a leopard, and lion. It would make sense seeing that you three are the same species but let's check the computer and see if you are related to those special warriors."

He turned to us as Tails told us "We need to draw some of your blood to see if the computer picks it up or not."

"Well Tails why don't you ask the doctor if he can spare some of Amber's blood, we don't want to risk her getting any more injured than she already is" Boomer suggested.

"Alright" Tails said flying off.

Boomer turned to Prince Sunflash and Frost and the two gave him permission to draw some of their blood and just as Tails returned with the blood I lost earlier inserted it into a microscope slot and placed it into a computer. Tails helped Boomer write our names under possible ancestors.

It took a while but suddenly we got the answer we were looking for. Seeing the results made me blink once then faint in the Prince's arms.

"Is she okay?" I heard Tails ask the Prince.

"She's in shock that's all" the Prince answered.

When I came around I remembered the information I saw "It can't be"

Frost looked at me shrugging "It's hard to believe that we are the reincarnated forms of these legendary warriors."

"It would also be the answer we're looking for" Sunflash said "So our Element Weapons choose us because we are the reincarnated forms of the Legendary Warriors! Man Knuckles was on the right track!"

"But where could we find yours?" I asked him.

He shrugged "Probably in a hot place."

I just stood looking surprised "Does that mean I am a born warrior? Funny I don't feel like I'm one."

"That's because you're a cheetah Amber" Frost insured me "But right now, we must help Sonic free this place."

I turned nodding "Right"

We turned to Boomer and Tails bowing to him with me speaking out "Thanks Boomer, Tails, you answered our question."

"You're welcome" Boomer replied.

"Now we must talk to Sally Acorn" Prince Sunflash said.

With this we found the Princess and explained what we found. Once again for the second time this day the Princess of Knothole was in shock, she wasn't the only one, Sonic whom had thought of us as just ordinary Big Cats was now in shock.

"I've heard of reincarnation" Sonic said "But how does many years of peace get you three to be together just like in the pass?"

"Good question" Prince Sunflash told him he turned to Sally Acorn "The last Element Weapon is out there, and Eggman's most certainly going to try to capture it, there for I'm taking Frost and Amber with me to search for it."

"You're right" Sally said "Plus he might come for the Chaos Emerald."

The Prince turned to her "That way with the three of us gone searching for the last Element Weapon, Knothole will be still defended."

"Alright" Sally said understanding us "And sense Dr. Robotnic will attack us anyway, you will be the only ones searching."

"I'll tell my men to stay here" Sunflash told her he turned to Sonic "But if Dr. Robotnic does come here, you can come to us Sonic and we'll be there, hopefully we'll find the last Element Weapon buy then."

"Alright consider it done, Prince Sunflash!" Sonic said.

We turned to Princess Sally, now the Prince had a right to command me and Frost as we were his people but we were allied to her, if she figured she needed us to stay we would've. The Princess of Knothole actually smiled "Go ahead you three. If we are to stand up to Dr. Robotnic, you're Element Weapons might be the key in defeating him."

"They do make short work of Dr. Robotnic's robots" Frost remarked.

"Amber, Frost, let's go" The Prince ordered.

"Right away" Frost and I announced.

So with the Prince leading us we followed him to the exit of Knothole which Bunnie opened for us.

"Thank you Bunnie." I thanked her as I was the last one to leave.

So we were up in the land above Knothole.

"So where should we start looking?" Frost asked Prince Sunflash.

"My hunch is some place hot" the Prince responded "I doubt it would be found in Robotropolis."

"Which we'd need Sonic for back up" I muttered.

Prince Sunflash nodded "Agreed, with our numbers it wouldn't be wise to take the fight to search for the last Element Weapon there."

I turned and saw a volcano in the distance behind Robottropolis "Well...There is only one place I can think of but it'll be risky."

Frost and Prince Sunflash watched where I was pointing.

"That is a start" Frost admitted.

"At least it won't be cold as the area where we received your freeze claws" I told her.

So with Frost and myself at his side, the Prince led us towards the volcano. The Prince made sure we went around the monarch's area using the trees, bushes, and anything else we could use to camouflage ourselves. It took quite a while but we were able to by pass Robottropolis and were just about to go towards the volcano.

"That's higher than it looks" Frost admitted.

"Wonder if it had erupted" I muttered.

"Hopefully it has" Prince Sunflash stated "Or if it doesn't...It won't while were searching for it."

So we began to walk up the mountain. We were only half way up the mountain when we decided to take a break. So far even with the three of us looking for the last Element Weapon we weren't able to find it. This walk turned into an evening while we rested.

"Take a breather Amber" Sunflash told me "We'll soon start to look for it again."

Frost took her time to rest as well when we both caught the scent of a familiar foe.

"Matriarch" I hissed "She's coming."

Hearing me his the Prince got in front of me catching her scent as well then I heard him roar a warning. This roar would've scared any normal attacker from approaching us. It was a roar that told enemies that the Prince was ready to fight and defend his fellow friends but Matriarch as we knew her wasn't a normal enemy even amongst her Hyena-Clan. She was with Dr. Robotnic. We knew she would take the Prince's warning but also knew she would come back with reinforcements.

Even we knew this and were on edge. While we were resting we watched back and forward watching for any Swatbot or Hyena. I had the feeling we were going to be right, so quickly after resting for ten minutes we began searching for the last Element Weapon.

We were not making any progress until we reached the creator of the Volcano.

"Do we have to go down there?" I wondered.

"That would be dangerous even for me" Frost admitted.

Prince Sunflash turned "It is risky but sense we didn't find anything...We might as well try it."

Frost and I shot him worried looks what did he have in mind? He turned to me and Frost "I believe you two can hold a rope."

"Of course" I stated.

We watched as Prince Sunflash wrapped a huge rope around his body. He turned to Frost and me "Amber, Frost, hold onto the rope and don't let go."

"Alright" we said still having uneasy feelings.

So with this Frost and I held onto the rope as the Prince started to go down into the Volcano's Crater. Now I knew I wasn't strong enough to hold the one I loved while on a rope but with Frost helping we were able to hold the rope and support the Prince's wait as our Prince lowered himself into the volcano.

"See anything honey?" I asked him.

"Nothing yet Amber" Prince Sunflash replied then he stated "Hold on I thought I saw something buried further down below."

When he went lower Frost and I had to dig our feet into the ground above the Volcano as it was now becoming too much for even the two of us the lower he went.

"My Prince" Frost shouted "How far down are you going to go because Amber and I are at the Volcano's edge."

"Then I won't go down further" The Prince told us "It is pretty hot down here."

"Yeah, Amber and I are already roasting up here!" Frost remarked.

"Yeah" I remarked bringing a paw up to my head and wiping sweat off of it "It is hot."

Frost and I peered down and saw the Prince Sunflash was right, he was halfway in the Volcano and it appeared to be dormant well from what we saw. It was then Frost and I noticed that there was a chest.

"Who hides a chest in a volcano?" I asked Frost.

"Apparently someone that was close to the lion that was the Prince's past life" Frost admitted.

We watched as Prince Sunflash seemed to walk over to the chest.

"Here goes nothing" Prince Sunflash announced.

He reached for it when an Earthqauke shook the ground nearly jolting me and Frost off our feet and into the volcano. Luckily we feel backwards holding onto the rope.

"What was that?" Frost asked me and I shrugged "Good question. The answer was an earthquake but what caused it?"

"You ladies okay up there?" the Prince's voice echoed from the volcano.

"Yes" Frost and I told him "Just shaken."

However we still held the rope and the Prince opened the chest. Even from far up Frost and I saw the powerful fire singles. The Prince reached in and grabbed the flames without the flames hurting him. It was then Frost and I saw the flames shape into a double bladed battle axe.

"Oh yeah" Sunflash stated "I could live with this weapon!"

I watched as Prince Sunflash placed the Element Weapon at his back and turned "Alright Amber, Frost, pull me up!"

"Alright!" the two of us told him.

With this we managed to pull him up and he was on the Volcano's edge when another earthquake shook the earth.

"An Aftershock?" Frost asked as we stood on our feet.

"No" A female voice sounded and I knew it was Martriarch.

We turned to see her with Dr. Robotnic.

"It amazes me you made it this far" The evil scientist told us "Because when you two fall you'll be thrown into the volcano!"

Matriarch gazed at me "But the Cheetah will be ours."

"Not if we can help it" Prince Sunflash told her.

Dr. Robotnic began to laugh "I'm sure we can settle this despute peacefully."

"You're the one that's evil" Frost told him.

"What would you want to talk about?" Prince Sunflash asked.

Dr. Robotnic watched as we drew our weapons. Sunflash's huge battle axe must've shown him it's flames as Dr. Robotnic took a step back "So those are the legendary Element Weapons."

I gave out a worried gasp curse the evil scientist to find out about them so quickly.

"Doesn't matter what type of weapons you have" Matriarch warned them "For Dr. Robotnic has found a way to destroy you three even with those weapons."

"That's right" Dr. Robotnic said and with this he snapped his fingers and a new robot appeared. It wasn't resembling any creature, in fact it was a giant robot with it's arms looking like they were filled with lava tubes.

"Meet the EggErupter!" Dr. Robotnic shouted as he and Matriarch went into it's cockpit "This robot is designed to make the volcano erupt while also taking you three down!"

Matriarch burst out laughing "Let's put those so called Element Weapons to the test shall we? Come at us!"

"With pleasure Matriarch" I growled towards Matriarch.

The EggErupter came closer to us then this is when we began our attack. As we ran towards the robot, I turned to Prince Sunflash "What's the plan honey?"

"We can't let that robot step to the volcano's creator or have it fall into the volcano with the amount of lava it has. The eruption will wipe out Knothole."

"That's the plan" Dr. Robotnic told us "Those members of Knothole will be killed even if it's an underground kingdom! I dare you to try to stop this robot!"

"And Dr. Robotnic" Prince Sunflash deathpanned "We will make you regret this clearly...Even if it costs us our lives."

"Then try to stop us" Matriarch laughed "Or you'll die!"

With this the two villains continued their path but we were determined to stop them.

Drawing our weapons we attempted to attack the robot. Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch knew that we were serious.

"Well Matriarch let's destroy them first!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

"I'm with you!" She shouted.

With this they piloted their robot. Each step the giant robot took caused the earth to shake underneath our feet.

Then as it got closer to us as we were struggling to recover from the shockwaves. It lifted it's huge fist to pound us into the ground.

"Not so fast!" Prince Sunflash shouted using his strength to protect me and Frost.

"So you stopped one punch Prince Sunflash" Matriarch stated "But we have one more arm!"

With this she pressed a button and lifted it's second arm to punch Sunflash. Then the arm punched out at him but Frost swung her Freeze Claws at the arm. Her weapons connected freezing the arm but not before the punch sent her flying into the sky and landing on her feet.

"It's good" She admitted to us as the EggErupter's arm unthawed due to the heat of the lava tubes.

Then we watched as Prince Sunflash used his strength to push the EggErupter's fist. It fell onto the ground back first with a THUD.

Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch recovered "So is that how you're gonna play it?" Dr. Robotnic shouted with rage he pressed a button and we got a shock of our lives as the robot's arms fired molten lava at us as beams. Prince Sunflash, Frost and I dove for cover avoiding the beams as it cut the area off where we were standing weakening the edges a bit.

"This isn't good" Frost stated.

"Get ready for round two!" Matriarch announced pressing a button!

With this we watched as missile launchers appeared filling in with Missiles.

"In coming!" Prince Sunflash announced as the missiles were fired.

Somehow we dodged the missiles once again. This time we noticed that the missiles were not aimed for us! Then we watched as they exploded inside the volcano raining lava.

"The EggErupter's missiles are filled with lava" Dr. Robotnic told us "It won't be long until this volcano erupts!"

"If it erupts it'll take you down too!" Frost shouted.

"Not really" Dr. Robotnic said "Robotropolis has a lava protection shield around it. It'll survive the eruption."

"And now let's continue!" Matriarch said causing the robot to stomp on the ground another shock wave erupted forcing us into the air. Then the robot kicked out at us I ducked the kick then Frost jumped over it with Prince Sunflash grabbing onto the robot's leg. Then with his might he threw the robot back to where it had started it's attack.

"That lion's strength is unbearable!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Prepare to fire the lava missiles again Matriarch!"

"AS you command!" Matriarch shouted.

Prince Sunflash held his ground as the missiles fired. This time Frost and I watched as the Prince reached for his back and at the last minute brought out his double bladed battle axe and shouted "**Fire Wave!**"

With this he swung his axe and Frost and I were able to feel the axe's intense heat as it unleashed a fire wave at the missiles. The wave strikes the missiles causing them to explode on impact even absorbing the lava.

"What the?" Dr. Robotnic asked as the fire wave continued it's course over towards the EggErupter.

The fire wave washed over the EggErupter and burned it's metal.

"That axe has fire?" Matriarch asked dazed.

"Apparently so" Dr. Robotnic said "Onward Matriarch!"

"Right!" Matriarch shouted.

With this this time they charged. With each step that passed by it created earthquakes rocketing us off our feet.

"It's creating earthquakes with each step" I complained as I tried to get up only to fall on my stomach.

We watched as the EggErupter came at us raising it's two fist. Prince Sunflash easily recovered and just like a lion warrior with one swipe of his axe, Prince Sunflash was able to damage both the robot's fists even placing them on fire.

Even inside their cockpit both Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch were feeling the switches as the fire went up the robot's arms.

"Hot, hot, hot," the two shouted.

"I got the way to defeat this thing!" Prince Sunflash shouted he then turned to me and Frost "Amber, we'll need your speed for this."

"Alright" I said to him as he gave me my orders "Distract it by running around the robot."

"Got it!" I said.

With this I was off running circles around the giant robot.

"Hey!" Matriarch shouted towards me "Stop running around or we'll stomp you into the ground.

"Try it!" I shot back sticking my tongue out at them and mocking her.

"Why you little cheetah!" Matriarch hissed and she overcame Dr. Robotnic whom shouted "Hold on Matriarch! Don't give into her taunts!"

It was too late she pressed a button and I watched as the robot aimed it's hands at me filling in with lava. It then shot the lava at me but I easily dodged the attack and continued running in circles even as the rocks around me started to burn away and make holes in the ground. I saw one jumping over it then barely dodged a punch. I used my Thunder Sabers to defend myself as a second punch came at me. The fist collided with my Thunder Sabers and they let loose an electric shock. I watched as the shock wave went towards the cockpit shocking the evil villains inside it which made me smile.

I watched as they went back to work as Matriarch pressed another button this time firing another round of missiles at me. I dodged them all letting them explode raining lava onto rocks and trees.

"Stop moving!" Matriarch demanded as she made the robot try to stomp over to me.

The movement actually caused me to loose balance and fall onto my stomach. I watched as she caused to robot to tower over me. She made it raise it's foot "Now to stomp you!"

"Matriarch I want her fur not her dead squished body!" Dr. Robotnic said.

Matriarch sighed "I'm not going to sit here letting her dish out her insults."

"Fair enough" The scientist said as the robot lifted it's foot to squish me.

"Now Frost!" Prince Sunflash ordered.

I managed to get onto my two feet and dodge the stomp. That is when I saw out of the corner of my eye Frost whom flung herself at the robot then swiped with her Freeze Claws. The Freeze Claws worked freezing the robot. She joined me turning to Prince Sunflash "That ice won't last long!"

"Don't worry" The Prince shouted as he caught up to us "It's all part of the plan, and now **Uprising Fire**!"

The Prince drove his axe into the ground and the ground underneath the EggErupter's feet burst into flames and rose up placing it on fire.

"What is this?" Dr. Robotnic shouted as the ice melted and the whole entire robot was on fire burning.

Prince Sunflash and Frost turned over towards me and they both shouted "Finish them Amber!"

"It will be my pleasure!" I shouted getting into position, my Thunder Sabers began crackling with electricity as I began my finishing blow "**Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I then shot out the electrical sphere and slash at the EggErupter. The robot was still struggling to put out the fire that Matriarch and Dr. Robotnic were trying to get the robot back under their control.

"It's getting too hot in here!" Matriarch complained.

"Well if you wouldn't have let lose your anger" Dr. Robotnic shouted at her "This wouldn't have happened!"

Then the two gasped as my Thunder Sphere Strike attack came towards them then both mentally shouted "Oh no."

The Thunder Sphere strikes the EggErupter and then the lighting quick slashes strikes. Lighting and fire erupts from the destroyed robot as the robot explodes. It surely did look like a volcano erupting and the three of us stood there watching the scene.

"This is the life" Frost stated grinning "Looks like our Element Weapons were a match after all!"

Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch were in the evil scientist's hovercraft "You'll pay for this defeat!"

The three retreated and we watched them go off.

"I'd say the three Element Weapons are now ours" Prince Sunflash announced.

"They are back in our hands" I announced.

"The Element Weapons have returned" Frost smiled.

"Mission accomplished!" Prince Sunflash stated "Now let's go back to Knothole."

We headed back to Knothole. Once in the forest where Knothole was we were greeted by Sonic, Tails, Boomer, Antoine and Princess Sally Acorn. They saw Prince Sunflash's battle axe and knew what it was. The third Element Weapon.

"Dr. Robotnic did attack us" Prince Sunflash said as the five Freedom Fighters had the residence of Knothole with them he then grinned at them raising his axe "But we defeated him buy the Element Weapons!" joyful cheers rang out as the creatures of Knothole called out our names.

The Prince stood up with Frost and me standing alongside him "With my Flame Axe, Frost's Freeze Claws, and my girl's Thunder Sabers, we will bring Dr. Robotnic down for good!"

Once again cheers sounded and lions roared out. We were still the same but I did certainly feel a lot braver than before but the evil man scientist's was still burned into my soul. I didn't like it and turned to Sonic "I'll need your help."

Seeing me shake he understood why and stood up "Of course I can help you with your fear."

With this in mind I joined Frost, and Prince Sunflash to enjoy the crowd cheering us. These cheers were very nice to hear and I got the feeling they normally cheered Sonic for his victories it was a nice turn.

Seeing this the Princess of Knothole issued out everyone back into the underground kingdom where we would talk about our successful mission.

**End of chapter.**

** The Third Element Weapon is found and is in Sunflash's possession? What did you think of Amber, Frost, and Sunflash being reincarnated. Is there a secret to the Element Weapons and can Amber lose her fear of Dr. Robotnic? Some questions will be answered in the next chapter...Chapter 10: 2****nd**** Chaos Emerald Battle**


	11. Chapter 10: 2nd Chaos Emerald Battle

Chapter 10: 2nd Chaos Emerald Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Chief Solo, Kelsey, Star Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains.**

There were massive celebrations all in Knothole. Frost, Sunflash, and myself had found the legendary Element Weapons. The news that I along with Frost and Prince Sunflash were reincarnated was still freshly in my mind. The creatures of Knothole were celebrating for the rest of the afternoon and morning. Mostly it was because we saved them from Dr. Robotnic. Prince Sunflash and I were discussing what I asked Sonic to help me with.

"You think it's a good idea I take lessons from him?" I asked.

"Of course, Amber" the Prince told me holding me in his arms "With Sonic's teaching you're fear in Dr. Robotnic will shorten a bit."

I sighed smiling "That I can take a few lessons with Sonic teaching me! It'll bring down my fear level in him."

"So right it will" Prince Sunflash said holding my paw in his own and then bringing me forward. My heart melted within me as he asked me "Would you want me to come with you, you know watch your first lesson?"

"Well...Probably not but thanks for asking" I told him with Sunflash I felt protected but I needed to show some more bravery which I had.

"Well if you need help just give me a call dear" he told me.

"I will" I said as we kissed.

So once we broke up our kiss, I headed down to where Sonic had requested me to meet him at. We were in the middle of the training grounds in Knothole. Sure enough Sonic was there crossing his arms then he smiled "Been waiting for you to show up Amber! Luckily you're right on time so it's time for your first lesson."

I turned to Sonic "So what's the first thing that'll help me."

"Sense your mother Star literally scared you about Egghead, it'll take some time for you to regain your courage. Sense she scared you as a Cub, my guess you'll regain most of the courage you lost during your days as a cub within about two months."

I sighed and he turned to me "It's not your fault Amber, you got to realize it, sure Egghead is a threat to anyone even his own allies, but without bravery and courage, you'll never face your fears. By two months or hopefully earlier, you'll regain some of that courage and bravery, I mean I won't be able to take all your fear away as you must remember he is after your fur but besides that, I'll make sure you won't fear Dr. Robotnic too much."

"Thanks" I told him again.

So we began my very first lesson.

"The first thing Amber, when your fighting against Egghead, is to imagine him as something you hate...Like for example Matriarch."

"One Matriarch is bad enough" I hissed looking at my feet.

Sonic patted my shoulder "Perhaps that wasn't a good idea for me to bring that up but do you get my drift."

"I do" I told him "But it's hard to do."

"Not when you put your mind to it" Sonic said "Come on Amber, think of Egghead as something you hate, Matriarch is a good example but think of him as another Hyena."

With this I sat down thinking at what Sonic had just said as usual the blue hedgehog was right.

"Do you think I've improved ever sense I've met you?" I asked him as I was still thinking on what to think of Dr. Robotnic asked. He must've seen me shiver at the thought because he was at my side.

"Honestly, yes Amber, you have improved, now even though imagining him as something you hate would eventually work but right now is scaring you. When I first met you, you were totally scared stiff of him. You even freeze up at the sight of him. Let me tell you that's not a good thing to do especially when he's after you. Now you don't freeze up and let's not forget! You tackled the Egg Hyena and what was most impressive is that you wanted to fight against it. That was the sign that told me you are improving."

I smiled at the hedgehog "Thanks"

"And I'm not the only one that sees it" Sonic said and I knew whom he was referring to but he continued anyway "Both your friend Frost and your boyfriend see this change."

I held my breathe Sonic was correct on that aspect. Deep down I knew that he was right. Both Frost and Prince Sunflash had told me that I was shortly but gradually becoming braver.

Sonic saw me hesitate but wasn't about to call it quits "So what do you want to imagine Egghead as? Someone to fear that will always freeze you in your tracks or someone you will want to fight?"

"Someone I want to fight" I told him nodding at this comment.

"That a girl!" Sonic said with a smirk on his face "So Amber think."

It was then that I was thinking about Dr. Robotnic. His name still sent me a shiver down my spine but I closed my eyes and tried to imagine him as a Hyena. Not specifically Matriarch, one was bad enough. I turned to Sonic "I'll think of Dr. Eggman as a hyena."

"That's the spirit!" Sonic said.

So with this in his mind he turned to me "Well now Amber time for some combat training?"

"Combat training?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Sonic told me "It'll be a breeze. Tails and Boomer created a computer stimulation that they want you and me to go up against."

Sonic and I walked into a testing room where Boomer and Tails waited for us.

"Is she ready Sonic?" Boomer asked "I don't want her to stop in her tracks once the stimulation is on."

Sonic turned to me "Well would you freeze up?"

Tails also turned to me "You don't have to do this Amber."

"I like what your saying Tails" I told him "As my people aren't fighters by nature, but if I don't stand up for myself...I'll never become braver, I must have bravery on my messenger missions once we get back to our regular lives."

"That's true" Tails admitted "You don't want to come to an enemy where you'd have to run from especially if the message is in enemy territory."

"So in other words" I told him "I must do this!"

I turned to Sonic "Let them do the stimulation."

Sonic gave them the nod as he and I walked into a room.

"So what's the stimulation?" I asked him.

"You'll see real soon Amber" Sonic told me.

I hated being kept in dispense when training. There was one thing I hated and that was when being trained...The suspense.

Sonic must've noticed it "I know you're not the type to like suspense during training but you'll understand why I'm doing this."

As we stepped inside the training area. I heard the doors slam shut. I shifted my head but Sonic cautioned me "Amber...Rule number one when confronting your fear, never look back." I looked at him he was giving me a tip but then I saw him smile "Not unless you're fast like me."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis and he's brought a certain cheetah for me to skin."

We turned to see Dr. Robotnic. I nearly coward with fear but Sonic saw me shivering but I drew my Thunder Sabers "That a girl Amber, control your fear. Anyway this is what we were wanting you to see, this isn't the real Egghead, it's a hologram."

"A fake version of him?" I asked in an understanding voice.

"Exactly" Sonic told me "Now that this is a hologram and fake you can overcome your fear of him."

For a while Sonic just watched what I was going to do next. He then made the hologram of the evil scientist glare at me. I heard him sigh when he saw my tail in between my legs as if he knew that was a clear sign of being afraid but I held my Thunder Sabers in my paws expertly while moving from Dr. Robotnic.

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" Sonic whispered to me and I nodded "Picture him as as a different enemy, one you aren't afraid of."

I could only nod at what he said but right now it was easier said then done.

"If you let the hologram of Dr. Robotnic touch you, you know what that would mean in real life right?" Sonic asked.

I nodded "Skinning."

The hologram of Dr. Robotnic wasn't the real deal but my heart was pounding but I didn't let it touch me. Instead I quickly dodged it's grab then swung my Thunder Sabers in retaliation of it nearly grabbing me again. Turned out even in a hologram he knew to stay away from my Thunder Sabers and began trying to rethink it's next option. It tried to come closer towards me but I swung my Thunder Sabers yet again. Each time we broke apart and it really did help me if I thought of Dr. Robotnic as a Hyena but every time it told me who it was nearly broke me out of my concentration.

Sonic just stood there watching my attempts until my fear allowed the hologram to grab me in the tail. That didn't bode well but need the less once I had my tail grabbed I knew I was caught.

"Let go of my tail you villain!" I shouted madly trying to get free.

Sonic then paused the stimulation and walked over to me "You did well for a beginner Amber."

"Thanks" I told him gasping for breathe as the hologram vanished then I placed my hand towards my chest as I was catching my breathe.

"But you have a way to go before you totally control your fear" he told me "Don't worry with me, you'll face the illusion again and you're more than likely to face the real one."

I turned to him "With my Thunder Sabers, I plan not to fail against the real deal?"

"What do you mean fail?" Sonic asked me "Just because the hologram grabbed your tail doesn't mean that you failed, in fact you would've failed if you just stood your ground and not do anything about the hologram."

I turned just as Frost, Prince Sunflash, Tails and Boomer came into the room.

"How'd she do for her first lesson Sonic?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"You're girl is getting there" Sonic told him "She still freezes up a bit but with a little more practice with the hologram Egghead and some more battles with the real deal, she'd recover most of that fear."

"I want to thank you for helping her out like that" the Prince told him "Even though I wouldn't mind the old Amber when she's afraid of him, I do like the idea that she will defend herself now from him."

Frost agreed as she was at my side "Soon that fear of Dr. Robotnic will be decreased to a tiny amount."

"Right" I told her.

It was then we heard Antoine come in "Sonic...Amber-"

Then he saw that Sonic, Frost, Prince Sunflash, Tails, and Boomer were looking at him "Oh you're all here! The Princess wants to speak to us."

"Alright were coming" the Prince told him.

The fox took off and my group was just about on his heals. We met up with Princess Sally Acorn and the Princess had Bunnie Rabbot with her.

"What's up?" Prince Sunflash asked Princess Sally.

"First of all as the Princess of my people, I want to thank you, Frost and Amber for saving us from Eggman's EggErupter, you saved everyone's lives" she told us.

At this we bowed to her respectfully and let her continue "Now I have decided where were going to keep the Chaos Emeralds that we fine."

This got everyone's attention as she turned to me, Sunflash, and Frost "Plus I have a new mission assignment for you three."

"What is it?" Frost asked in an exciting voice "You want us to take some more territory away from Dr. Robotnic?"

"No" Sally answered "But I suppose we could do that but I would like you three to take the Chaos Emerald to Tribal Plains."

She read out confused looks as she stated "We need to hide the Chaos Emeralds in a hidden place, even though Dr. Robotnic doesn't know where Knothole is, in time he is sure to find it."

"You're right" Prince Sunflash admitted.

"So I've done some thinking, even though we will keep the some of the Chaos Emeralds here, we'll always have at least one more in our possession where Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch won't think to find it, the solution is in you're home kingdom, I've already spoken to your father Amber while you were away searching for Prince Sunflash's heat axe."

I always enjoyed my time with my father so it didn't surprise Frost and Prince Sunflash one bit when I asked out excited "My father was here? Why didn't he stay for the night after all it was a long journey here."

Princess Sally giggled at my outburst "I can tell you're a father's daughter..." She then wiped a tear from her eyes "Not a bad thing, I was a father's daughter as well. Anyway I offered him to stay but he related that Chief Solo will accept the first Chaos Emerald and asuming we find a second one when we send you three back, he'll accept the first two Chaos Emeralds, Knothole will hold the rest. Once again just in case Dr. Robotnic comes in here looking for them."

"Alright" Prince Sunflash said he turned to Frost and me "Looks like we're on another adventure."

Frost smirked "Won't our parents be surprised when we tell them about our secret pass."

"They would be surprised" I admitted "Especially my mother."

"She'd have a heart attack" Sunflash sighed "Knowing how protective she is around you."

There was no reason for us not to accept turning back so we already agreed on the new assignment and the Prince turned to her "We'll do it."

The Princess of Knothole turned to me and mouthed out a command to uncurl my paw. Once I did she gave me the Chaos Emerald "I believe sense Amber found it, she should be the one to take it to Chief Solo."

The Prince turned to her "Once again I'll leave all the lions here if you decide to attack Dr. Eggman."

"Thanks" Sally called "You're leaving already?"

"We might as well" the Prince told her "The sooner we give my father the Chaos Emerald, then we'll continue this war."

So with me, and Frost at his side we arrived on the servace of Knothole where the Prince was talking to another lion.

"Amber, Frost and I are going back to our kingdom."

"What for?" the lion asked.

"We have to deliver the Chaos Emerald we-err, Amber found" Frost said to him "It's our new mission from the Princess herself."

The lion understood as Prince Sunflash turned to him "While Amber, Frost and I are gone, you're in charge of the defense, General Leo."

"Count on it my Prince" the lion said.

So with this in mind, we headed back to Tribal Plains.

"It's going to be great going back there!" Frost shouted "I can't wait to see our parent's faces when we tell them what we know and when they see the Element Weapons!"

Prince Sunflash smiled at her "That would be exciting."

We were just to the boarders of Tribal Plains where we heard a twig snap. Drawing our Element Weapons were turned just in time to see Matriarch without Dr. Robotnic.

"Matriarch" I growled "We've taken this area and you know it!"

"You've had this border area and I tend to take it back!" Matriarch told us.

"You and what army?" Prince Sunflash asked.

Matriarch turned to us "Oh, I've brought an army of Hyenas."

Just then we heard Dr. Robotnic threw her comlink "Back down Matriarch!"

"But it's only three of them!" Matriarch told him.

"I know but I've having trouble with the Freedom Fighters!" Dr. Robotnic said "Their attacking one of my factories and I'm dealing with-" there was a loud bang and then Dr. Robotnic shouted "Curse you Sonic!"

Matriarch sighed "Very well, I'll let them live and come to help you."

With this she turned and vanished with an army of Hyenas at her side although she got a good view with lions that were in the area.

"And so the coward runs!" Frost shouted.

I saw Matriarch turn to me "I'll be sure to pay you back Amber, one of these days, I'll be dragging your slain body to Dr. Robotnic, just you wait."

"I'll kill you before you can do that!" I hissed my response.

When Matriarch was gone, we headed back to Tribal Plain by passing our border and into what I refereed to as the safe area. It was then we heard something growl and it wasn't Prince Sunflash lying but it came from him.

"Sorry" he apologized my stomach's ready for some action.

"It is getting night" Frost told me "And it's best we camp for the night and you know what that means Amber. Sense the Prince can't hunt, then-"

"It leaves you and me to hunt together" I answered her "Exactly."

"I suppose it is light enough still for me to pitch in" I told her so Frost and I began walking to an open field where we plotted the next meal.

"Hey Amber..." Frost began.

"Yes?" I asked her while we watched the true animals move.

"I would think we should use our weapons just for attacking and defending ourselves from Dr. Eggman. I mean let's face it with you Thunder Sabers you could be the only cheetah that can take down a wildebeast."

"True" I told her "And that would spoil the fun for the chase. I mean if it comes down to it, I guess we could use our weapons but I'm in complete agreement with you."

We then saw a zebra "Well if we concentrated hard enough, do you suppose you could take down a zebra?" she asked me.

I nodded "Probably yes, but just in case how about you join in."

"Wouldn't say no to that" Frost said and we shook paws "Now let's get too it Amber!"

So with Frost at my side, the two of us got into position watching the Zebra. Now even though cheetahs normally stayed away from Zebra due to our jaws not being able to go completely across the Zebra's neck but we could take them down just that it was hard for us to do. Luckily I had Frost with me and her jaws could go around the Zebra's neck.

So just like other mothers taught us the two of us worked together. Now Frost was the more ambush type of hunter and to make my point I saw her hiding behind bushes and going over to one of the Zebra. I knew that just like in the African Plains that the Zebra tended to be more alertive then most of our other true animals that we hunted. Carefully just like I was taught by my mother, I crept over and waited to make my move. The wind wasn't exactly in my favor as I had to be extra careful not for it to lure my scent towards the zebra. Now there was a heard of Zebra ahead of me but they now knew a hunter was near by.

What they didn't know was that two hunters were nearby. Once one lifted it's head to check it's surroundings, I carefully hid behind a termite mound. Then it went back to grazing, carefully I poked my head up and began my run. I ran right towards the heard the Zebra herd looked up and then it was chaos. They ran but I was so much faster. I ran at one it panicked at the sight of me and ran into a ditch tripping itself in the process and then Frost struck it's neck. The Zebra tried to recover but I was now on it as well making sure it wasn't getting away.

When Frost and I were sure it died. The two of us dragged it back to the camp where the Prince had started the fire for us.

"Oh a Zebra good job ladies" he told us.

"Nice to see you doing something while we were gone" Frost joked.

So we had our meal and went to sleep afterwards with full stomachs. When morning rose the three of us headed to our rightful kingdom. There my mother greated the three of us "Amber? Frost? Prince Sunflash is the war over?"

"Not yet" Prince Sunflash told her "We're here to give my father a Chaos Emerald."

"That's right" my mother told us "Amber, your father told us that someone was coming to deliver a Chaos Emerald to Chief Solo."

"Mother" I told her "Is father with you?"

"He is darling" Star told me

"Well" I began acting a bit shy at what I was about to say let's face what girl wouldn't be nervous when going to confess that she was reincarnated. "Well" I began once again fidgeting.

I had my answer thanks to Frost "Oh, it's really nothing but we'd like to tell you and our families something that we all might've not known."

"Is that so?" my mother asked "Then by all means we'll here it. That is once you delivered the Chaos Emerald to Chief Solo."

So with this in mind we headed towards the palace where the Chief and his wife were waiting.

Kelsey turned to her son "Sunflash, it's great to see you back alive, how's your girlfriend? Heard she was injured."

"Oh mother" Sunflash told his mom as he hugged her back "Amber's fine, she's recovering from those injuries, and it's great to see you two."

"How does the war go?" Chief Solo asked.

"It's in our favor" Prince Sunflash said "Although you might've already heard about this from Star but if not here is news, the Hyena-clan has allied themselves to Dr. Robotnic."

"Yes" Chief Solo sighed "Star did tell us about that and I myself are not thrilled at this news."

Kelsey agreed "The Hyena-Clan should've learned their lesson the first time they fought against us now hopefully they will in the end once we beat them."

Prince Sunflash turned to me "Amber has something for you father."

I quickly turned around then retrieved the Chaos Emerald that was in between my breasts then turned and gave the Chief the Chaos Emerald.

"So this is a Chaos Emerald" the Chief said "Hard to imagine that this little jewel has enough power to cause major damage and panic when all seven of them are gathered."

The Chief turned to his wife "Kelsey I know you have a safe hidden, I want you to place this emerald in there."

"A good place to hide the Chaos Emerald dear" Kelsey said holding the Chaos Emerald as Sunflash turned "Father, mother before we go there is something Amber, Frost and I have to tell you and the rest of our parents."

"Alright son" Kelsey said "I'll just go for a few minutes to put the Chaos Emerald in the safe."

She disappeared then came back and we knew the Chaos Emerald was hidden. It was then our parents were coming in.

"Amber guess who" came a voice and I knew it was my father's.

I turned and ran into his opened arms "That's my girl" he told me as he held me hugging me in a lovingly embrace. How's life treating you ever sense you got injured?"

"Just great!" I said "I'm having a great time with the Freedom Fighters and my friends."

My father let go "Sorry I wasn't able to stay for the night but the Chief needed to know what Princess Sally planned. Anyway dear congratulations on helping Frost and the Prince bring down Dr. Robotnic's robot."

He noticed I froze a bit but recovered "I see that you're still a bit afraid of Dr. Robotnic but you're getting out of it."

"It's okay" I told him "That name still sends shivers down my spine but I'm learning from Sonic how not to be afraid of him or at least conquer my fear."

My father patted my back "That a girl."

It was then Frost's parents turned to her as Frost was telling them about her adventures "You shoud've seen Amber take on that Egg Hyena and even Matriarch. Man she was so great in that battle!"

"I'm sure she was and it sounds like you were brave to" Frost's mother told her.

"Just like a leopard" her father said "Brave to the end."

It was then Prince Sunflash turned to his father and beckoned me and Frost to be in front of him as he began "The reason why we called you all here is because we have retrieved the three Element Weapons."

"Element Weapons?" My mother asked my father.

"Weapons that are from Tribal Plains, they are said to be second to none from the Chaos Emeralds as they have the powers of an element in them."

"You found them?" Chief Solo asked his son.

"Yes, we found them one at at time" Prince Sunflash replied and at his command we drew our weapons, I brought out and held my Thunder Sabers expertly or well, what I hoped was expertly, Frost brought out her Freeze Claws and Prince Sunflash brought out his Flame Axe.

"Those are indeed the three Legendary Element Weapons!" Frost's mother said "I recognize them from pictures in our ancestor's caves."

"You're not the only one" Frost's father admitted.

"But" my father said "The Element Weapons can't be wielded by any ordinary creature, they choose the ones that wield them. So why is it that Amber, Frost and Sunflash are the ones they picked?"

"You're saying?" My mother asked him.

"If Amber, Frost and Sunflash were not the ones the Element Weapons chose, the weapons would've injured them or killed them as they reached for them" my father said.

Frost, Prince Sunflash and I exchanged looks and it was I that explained it "Everyone, believe it or not, we-"

Frost kindly interrupted me as I was trying to fight back the nervousness in my chest "Are the reincarnated from the special warriors that wielded them in the pass."

My father turned to me "Well, looks like your making history Amber."

I turned to him "I hardly don't understand it myself but it's true."

Prince Sunflash turned to his father whom with every other of our parents were surprised at this my overly protective mother Star was breathless and looked like she'd faint and she probably would've too had my father not been with her "Star, it's okay, how were we to know that our daughter would've been a reincarnated warrior from the ancient past? In fact I think it's amazing that of all of us in Tribal Plains that she is one of them."

"It's not that I'm not happy to hear that she's one of the warriors, it's just that after all this time I've been scaring her up to the point where she fears Dr. Robotnic really bad. Had I known this I would've not scared her instead would've encouraged her to fight him."

"Like your husband said" Frost's mother said "None of us were to know, all we have to do now is hope for the best, there is always a reason for reincarnation, now why destiny choose our children, the world may never know but now our children need our support."

"She's right!" Chief Solo said but before he could say more a guard burst in "Chief! Hyena's approaching our caverns!"

"What?" Prince Sunflash and Chief Solo roared "How'd they bypass our boarders?"

"Who knows!" the guard said.

"There can only be one reason for them to go that far even daring to do that" I told Chief Sunflash.

"You think there maybe a Chaos Emerald?" The Chief asked.

Frost nodded "Yes, that has to be the only reason why there here, to see if there is a Chaos Emerald."

"Father" Prince Sunflash said "It'll take some time for you and the rest of the lions to get to the cavern, Amber, Frost and I have been there multiple times as cubs so we know a short cut to it, allow us to go there and hold them off till you arrive."

"Alright son" the Chief said "I trust you."

"Come on, Amber, Frost! We've got work to do!"

"Right away!" Frost and I shouted.

So we took off towards the direction of the Caverns. The Caverns were a place Sunflash, Frost and I hung out in. We were fascinated by the images of our ancient people. If it had a Chaos Emerald in it, then we were NOT about to let it fall into enemy hands. We got there and sure enough we saw Matriarch. She was edging her worried people on.

"Come on now! We've got to get a victory somehow, so we've lost another factory to the Freedom Fighters! Dr. Robotnic is crazy for a win."

"But Matriarch, we are in the Big Cat's territory!" a Hyena told her.

"No butts!" She told him "Besides they aren't here now!"

"Think again Matriarch!" I shouted.

I saw my arch enemy's ears perk up at the sound of my voice and she turned growling "Where are you cheetah?"

"I'm always with my friends" I told her as her eyes made the three of us out.

"Grr..." Matriarch growled to her people "As always your bickering has got their attention!"

"What are you doing on OUR grounds Matriarch?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"What else searching for a Chaos Emerald" Matriarch told him "And don't tell me there isn't one here, Dr. Robotnic's scanners picked it up."

"We won't let you take it" Prince Sunflash told her.

"That's what you think!" Matriarch shouted "Hyena-Clan get them!"

"Don't you ever learn?" Prince Sunflash demanded as we drew our weapons.

I ran at a group of twenty Hyenas. Then as I went threw the group swung my Thunder Sabers. Electricity sounded as the Hyenas yipped and fell stunned. I then saw my hated arch enemy and she saw me. I came running over towards her and she charged me "You want a fight Amber, then bring it on!"

She pounced and I quickly dodged to the left swinging my Thunder Sabers. Matriarch recovered then jumped onto her feet. Then very sneaky drove one of her feet into the ground and kicked dirt into my eyes. I fell backwards trying to rub the dirt out of my eyes then I felt her pouncing on me.

"Cheep shot" I told her as I was still trying to rub the dirt out of my eyes.

"And now, I shall do to you what Eggman should do!" She told me and she snapped at my neck. Even though I was blinded a bit I felt her lunging at me with a bite. I quickly moved my neck and had her bite the ground instead. She was still on me and her strength was greater than mine as she placed her paws and back paws on my legs and arms.

"Now you won't dodge my death blow" She told me.

"I so will!" I snapped at her then I was able to bring up a paw and rub the dirt out of my eyes so I could see better. Then I saw her snap at me and I saw one crucial mistake in her lunge, when she did I noticed that her grip on me was light enough for me to free myself from her incredible strength. I let her know it by twisting my whole body causing her to bite the dirt again and slam head first into the ground. Quickly I then with my hind legs kicked her! My kick connected to her stomach and sent her flying backwards but she recovered just as I jumped onto my feet drawing my Thunder Sabers once more.

I carefully turned to see my surroundings. I watched as Frost seemed to use the trees and what ever she could use to her advantage and with one mean swipe froze all of the Hyenas she was fighting with her Freeze Claws "Good job Amber!" Frost said as she slashed out with her Freeze Claws at another Hyena. It took it in the back and froze instantly.

Prince Sunflash was using his strength to throw Hyenas off guard. Then with his Flame Axe stood watching as they all jumped at him. He waited till the last minute then with the incredible big axe, slashed out at them. There was intense yipping as the Flame Axe Connected and single huge fire swipe as the bodies of the Hyenas the Prince was fighting fell sliced in half and on fire.

I quickly then aimed my Thunder Sabers at Matriarch "**Lighting Strike!**"

My Thunder Sabers sent a powerful burst of lighting at Matriarch. The lighting connected to her chest and sent her flying. She recovered looking at the scene.

"It's not over! Yet!" she promised "Come on out EggSpider!"

The three of us watched as a big huge robotic Spider appeared.

"The EggSpider" Prince Sunflash said.

Then Matriarch jumped into it's cockpit "And now it's time to destroy you three."

"And you'll fall just like the EggErupter!" Prince Sunflash declared.

With our weapons drawn we charged the EggSpider. The EggSpider lashed out it's legs at the three of us and we well not easily dodged them but we did. I lashed out with my Thunder Saber's at it's first leg. The EggSpider took the swords and the electricity made it's way to the cockpit.

"Curse you and those Thunder Sabers Amber!" Matriarch growled "I'm sick and tired getting shocked by them.

"Deal with it!" I snapped.

"Oh" Matriarch began "I plan to"

With one mean swipe Matriarch used the EggSpider's two front legs as a weapon. The legs connected to all three of us and sent us flying but we recovered.

"And now" Matriarch began pressing a button "Time for a sticky situation!"

The EggSpider then aimed it's head and spat out threads at us. We dodged the threads but then nearly missed Matriarch pushing another button. Now the EggSpider then sported out missile launchers from the top of it's abdomen and fired.

"In coming missiles!" Frost shouted.

"I got em" Prince Sunflash said and with his Flame Axe he swung it and destroyed the missiles. The missiles were burnt up but not before they sent out webbings at us. The webbing hits one of my arms pinning them down to the ground.

"I can't move my arm" I announced.

"That's better than me" Frost admitted "I can't move my feet!"

"I can't move at all except for one arm" Prince Sunflash admitted.

"This is the end!" Matriarch told us "The EggSpider's missiles contain powerful webbing just like a real spider that traps all creatures except for the robot itself! By destroying the missiles you've been entangled in a spider's web and now for some more fun!"

She pressed a button and the EggSpider glared at me then spat out more webs at me. I tried to move my arm to counter the web but I was too slow. The web strikes me in the chest and I go flying right into another sticky web getting stuck to it then the webs began to spin around me forming a cocoon "Why didn't I think of this Amber, I'll give you to Dr. Robotnic this way."

"Amber!" Frost and Prince Sunflash shouted.

"I'm fine!" I told them as the webbing continued up towards my head "Stop her!"

"And now for some more fun!" Matriarch shouted she pressed a button then the threads Frost and Prince Sunflash were on became electrical and they collapsed.

"That's what it feels like when getting shocked my those Thunder Sabers!" Matriarch laughed at the two.

"Gotta plan?" Frost asked the Prince as the webbing was now over my head trapping me in it. Now I couldn't see well but I could make out them still and I could hear Matriarch's voice "Dr. Robotnic, I caught our cheetah!"

"You did?" came Dr. Robotnic's voice from the robot.

"I certainly did and I'm about to destroy her friends in the process, I'll give you Amber as a present once I defeat them!"

"Good job and don't forget about that Chaos Emerald now!" Dr. Robotnic's voice came from the robot's cockpit.

"You will not win!" Prince Sunflash said "Nor will you take my girl to him."

"Any plan?" Frost asked.

"Yes" Prince Sunflash said as he moved his one arm he could move "It's going to be tricky to wield the Flame Axe with one hand but, I do believe we can use it. Frost be prepared to make a run at the EggSpider to freeze it completely."

"Alright" Frost said "If I can move my legs."

I was able to make out Prince Sunflash raising his Flame Axe then he brought the Flame Axe to the web. The web erupted into flames. The flames stretched over towards the EggSpider or must've as I heard Matriarch shouting in pain as the flames burnt her. Then it happened the flames reached to the cacoon I was trapped in and freed me. I fell into the Prince's opened arms "I got you Amber!"

"Thanks!" I told the Prince smiling at him.

Now that I was freed we watched as the EggSpider was on it's legs trying to recover and it was on fire but the fire was getting out too. Then I watched as Frost charged the EggSpider "And now for an this **Extension Freeze Claws!**"

I watched as Frost increased her Freeze Claws then swiped out twice at the EggSpider, one left and one right. When she was at the end of the EggSpider the robot froze completely.

"W-W-W-W-What t-t-t-t-the?" Matriarch shouted and I could hear her teeth chattering "It can't be I was so close in winning!"

"So close doesn't cut it!" I told her "And now it's time for me to dust this robot!"

I got into position with my Thunder Sabers. Electricity sounded as I was gaining it up for an attack "This is for tying me up in a cacoon!" I shouted "**Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I then formed a sphere of electricity and then slashed out with my Thunder Sabers. The attack strikes the EggSpider and causes it to explode into electricity and ice particles.

"Good job Amber!" Frost and Sunflash congratulated me.

"And that's another robot down!" I announced getting back into a defensive stance with my Thunder Sabers.

"Is everything alright?" a voice sounded.

"We are now father" Prince Sunflash said as Chief Solo, with an army of lions and some lionesses including Kelsey appeared.

When the explosion settled Matriarch was growling at us and Chief Solo turned to her "Serves you right Matriarch, surrender."

Matriarch grimaced "Looks like I have no other choice...Very well I surrender this fight, but mark my words Chief, my Clan will save me."

"I doubt it" Chief Solo told her as Matriarch lay down a sign of defeat and knowing that fighting thousands of lions including the Chief was an instant death.

"In that case" Kelsey told her "Consider yourself a prisoner of not only Tribal Plains but also it's Alliance with the Freedom Fighters."

Chief Solo beckoned two guards to hold Matriarch as Prince Sunflash, Frost and I took a look and found a white Chaos Emerald. We brought it out and gave it to the Chief.

"So the alliance has two Chaos Emeralds" the Chief said "Good job."

Prince Sunflash turned to me "We'll need a doctor to look at your chest, I know you took a web blast to it, you know just to make sure nothing is serious."

"Alright" I said.

The Chief turned to his guards "Take Matriarch to the dungeons and double the guards to make sure she doesn't escape."

The Guards nodded and one grabbed her by the ear while the other one pushed her roughly "Come on Matriarch we've got a new home for you. Time to put this slime ball away."

When the three left, it was the knowledge that one of our enemies were caught and a prisoner of the alliance and Tribal Plains. The Prince turned to his father "I'm taking Amber to the doctor, she took a blast to the chest."

"Alright son" Chief Solo said "Thank you for holding them off and defeating them."

"It was quite a show" My father told me although your mother..."

We turned to see my mother fainted "Fainted when she saw you in a cacoon. It was as if she knew you were going to be skinned."

"Well" I told him "Thanks to my friends I was saved!"

"Indeed" my father said he turned to Prince Sunflash "Thanks for saving my little girl."

"I'll continue to protect her not only as her boyfriend but also because she's a friend and your daughter. Trust me I won't let her die or get taken to Dr. Robotnic."

So Frost, Sunflash and I headed towards our own Dr. in Tribal Plains. Chief Solo turned to my father "Sense your daughter is still hear and Star won't go to Knothole for her reasons which I understand, I want you to tell Princess Sally Acorn we've got a prisoner and it's Matriarch."

"Got you" my father said "May I do it after we know if Amber's going to be okay."

"Yes" Chief Solo said.

With this my father once Kelsey revived my mother, walked with me, Frost, and Sunflash to the doctor's office.

**End of chapter.**

** The second Chaos Emerald has been found and Matriarch has been taken prisoner. What will happen next? What will Dr. Robotnic do when he hears that Matriarch is captured? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 11: Breakout.**


	12. Chapter 11: Breakout

Chapter 11: Breakout.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash, Kelsey, and Chief Solo and the place Tribal Plains**

Prince Sunflash, Frost and I were excited. We had just struck a critical blow to Dr. Robotnic. Matriarch had foolishly wandered into Tribal Plains to try to collect a Chaos Emerald! The Chaos Emerald was now in our hands. That meant Tribal Plains and it's allies had two Chaos Emeralds. Where was I right now? Why I walking with Prince Sunflash and Frost at my side. My battle with Matriarch wasn't an easy one like always. She had pounced on me but I didn't receive a single injury, then I was tied up in a caccoon. I understood where we were going. We were on our way to the doctor's office just to make sure I was in tip top shape. Also with us was my father.

My father turned to me "You're making me proud Amber,"

"Thanks father" I told him smiling.

I turned to my mother "Sorry for worrying you."

My mother tired her best to make it appear that she understood "It's not your fault honey, at least you're not too hurt, well not enough to have your guy carry you."

Hearing this coming from my mother I slightly blushed. I didn't understand why I did, but I did. Perhaps it was my own mother teasing me about the one I loved. She turned to me as the five of us walked towards the Doctor's office. There our usual Doctor took me in and checked me out for any of my injuries.

After asking me a series of questions the doctor ran some medical tests on me and it looked like he was going to say it was okay for me to continue.

"She should be fine" The doctor told my parents, Frost and my boyfriend "She might have a bruised chest where Matriarch tackled her and the webbing that caught her in the chest will cause bruising but she should survive. Although Amber, how long were those stitches in you?"

"About a week already" I told him.

"Whoever stitched you up knew how to do it and when to do it correctly" the doctor admitted.

I listened to him continue on then he dismissed us with a smile on his face "Like I said she should recover from these light based injuries as long as Frost and Sunflash continue to protect her. She's going to be sore in her chest for a while but she can walk and enjoy life."

"Thank you doctor" my father said to the doc "Alright Amber darling, let's go home you had an exciting day."

"Alright father" I said.

My father turned to my mother "Well Star, I have to go to Knothole and tell Sally what we know."

"Can't Amber go?" My mother asked him.

"Star" My father told her "I'm not like Amber, I know the risks but enjoy Amber's company while she's here, Chief Solo requested that I go, after all Amber is going to need some rest before she, Frost and Sunflash go back to Knothole. Don't worry Star, I'll come back."

"Well alright" my mother said "Well now Amber let's head back home."

"I'll be there mother" I told her "After some more time with Frost and Sunflash."

My mother smiled understandingly and with my father already heading towards Knothole. Now without Matriarch the Hyena-clan was leaderless. While my mother left, it just made me, Frost and Sunflash look at each other.

"This is a massive victory" Sunflash told me.

"Yeah" I agreed "With Matriarch a prisoner of Tribal Plains and the alliance, without her the Hyena-Clan is leaderless."

"Not completely" Frost reminded me "Dr. Egghead is most likely going to try to take her clan over as it's new leader."

"That's true" I said hanging my head knowing it wasn't as over as I thought it was.

I felt someone pat me on the back and I knew it was my Prince. I turned to the one I loved as I allowed him to hold me in his strong arms "I know Amber, it was a good thought but Frost makes up a point. Let's keep both things in mind."

"Alright" I told him smiling.

Frost turned "Well it would be good to go back to our beds tonight, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow like always."

"Good night Frost" I told her.

Soon Prince Sunflash and I were walking back to my house. Once I was a the door, the Prince turned to me holding my paws in his own "Well Amber" He began as I looked at him underneath the beautiful white full moon.

I wasn't going to answer all he needed was me just looking into his eyes dreamily. Seeing this he smiled "Well I guess you'll be spending the night here, Amber."

"Your right" I told him.

I walked closer to him having him hold me in his strong arms then we kissed "Good night Amber" he told me "Good night Sunflash" I said.

For a while we stood together but broke up formation. Then I opened my door walking into my house when Sunflash spoke up "Frost will know this but we'll start our way back to Knothole in the afternoon that is if Princess Sally Acorn doesn't visit us."

"Alright honey" I said smiling then I closed the door.

With this Sunflash headed home while I went straight to my warm bed. Once in my warm bed I laid down on it, then after a few more minutes of thinking went off to a deep sleep.

The next morning came and I woke feeling very refreshed. Well except one thing and that thing was the doctor was right. Sense I had taken two blows to my chest I was feeling a bit bruised in it. Let me tell you I felt it right when I was stretching. Once I stretched I felt the pain. I sat up knowing what caused it.

"Darn you Matriarch" I muttered as I sat up.

"You okay Amber?" my mother asked as she heard me groaning.

"I will be mother" I replied "Just that the doctor was right."

"Take it easy dear" my mother told me as she helped me onto my feet "That's the best way to handle things."

"Thanks mother" I said to her as the pain slowly went away as I stood.

I then thanked her once again then headed out towards where Prince Sunflash, Frost and I were to meet. Thankfully the three of us arrived there.

"How are you feeling dear?" Prince Sunflash asked me.

"A little sore near my chest" I told him.

"No surprise there" Frost admitted "After all you were struck there twice."

I smiled at my two friends as Prince Sunflash turned to me and Frost "It's nearly time to set foot out of our home and back to Knothole ourselves."

"Alright then" I said "It'll take us a few days but we could go there."

"But" Frost caught onto Prince Sunflash's "There is something your father wants us to check out first?"

"Correct" the Prince said he turned to me "We've got to see if we can extract any information out of Matriarch."

Hearing Matriarch's name made me frown "Do we HAVE to talk to her first thing in the morning?"

My boyfriend turned to me and looked at me with an understanding voice "I did bring that up with my father and even he can see where you and Matriarch are enemies. He says that if you wish Amber you can stay out while me and Frost talk to her."

"She'll not reveal anything" I told him.

"That's true" Frost told him "Where even Matriarch knew it was pointless to fight your father and the rest of the male lions he brought, she won't reveal any information."

"That is true" Sunflash agreed "But my father wants at least you Frost and I to try to get some information out of her."

I sighed really not wanting to get into a fight with her but if we needed information out of Matriarch then I supposed I had to do what I didn't want to do then again I did want to know if Dr. Robotnic had anything planned like attacking Tribal Plains thinking of this I turned to them "Even though I'd rather not speak to her first thing in the morning, I do have some questions."

Frost looked at me wondering what I was going to add on so I added on "That benefit the alliance like sense she was with Dr. Robotnic, what sort of big plan did he have if she failed to come back to him without a Chaos Emerald."

"Good question" Frost admitted.

Prince Sunflash agreed "Alright then, let's go pay our friend Matriarch a visit."

"A visit with me as well" three voices announced.

We turned to see Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn and Tails. Seeing us mainly me Sonic smirked "Well Amber, heard you and your friends defeated Matriarch for the last time."

"We hope it's the last time" I admitted.

Sonic smirked "Still that had to take some courage."

"She's always had the courage to take Matriarch on" Frost admitted.

"Now if only she can do that against Egghead" Sonic said he came over to me and playfully nudged me in the chest causing me to kneel on the ground "Gently please" I pleaded to him "I'm still a bit hurt there."

"I see your still injured from way far back" Tails said as Prince Sunflash helped to my feet.

"Those injuries healed" I told him "The only injuries I have right now are those stitches."

"Then what caused you to kneel?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic" the Princess of Knothole told him "Remember what Amber's father told us when we asked him why wasn't it Amber bringing us this message?"

"But I didn't think she'd be that hurt" Tails defended Sonic.

"Normally that wouldn't have hurt" I told them "But the doctor here says that the two injuries I've taken to my chest would only cause bruising and you know what he was right."

Prince Sunflash looked at me as I explained "Found out that even stretching caused me to feel that pain."

"You'll have to take it easy then Amber" Frost admitted to me.

"I know" I told her "Luckily Tribal Plains is far from the action."

"That reminds me" Prince Sunflash said turning to Sally "While Amber, Frost and I were on our way here, Matriarch attempted to attack us before we reached our border,"

"You didn't catch her then?" Sonic asked us.

"Well" Frost began "Before we could fight right then Dr. Robotnic called her back."

"Were you guys in battle?" Prince Sunflash said.

"Yeah we were" Princess Sally said "And it worked! Thanks to the army you left us Prince Sunflash we were able to destroy another one of his factories. While we were attacking it, Dr. Robotnic must've called Matriarch for reinforcements but by the time she arrived the damage was already done."

Sonic smirked "Although she and her Hyena-Clan did catch us off guard when we were retreating. Somehow she and her Clan got passed the army of lions and nearly killed us Freedom Fighters.

"Hyenas were always sneaky" Frost muttered.

"Although how you can bypass a whole army of lions is beyond me" Sunflash admitted.

For a while we were all silent. Then Tails asked us "So when do you plan on talking to Matriarch?"

Prince Sunflash gave out a polite sigh then spoke "We can do that right now! Besides Amber, Frost and I were just discussing the matter."

"So may I ask why your father wants you, Frost and Amber to talk to Matriarch?" Princess Sally Acorn asked.

We were on our way to the dungeons where we were holding Matriarch. There were lion guard guarding the prison and any villain with half a brain knew that taking on such a guarded area wasn't an idea to invade. Then again Dr. Robotnic was a villain with a very smart brain.

Prince Sunflash then answered them as we came closer and closer to the place where Matriarch was held "My father and I both know Matriarch is the leader of the Hyena-Clan, we also know that she is an ally to Dr. Robotnic-"

He and Frost noticed me shiver and the name but they also noticed it was only a few lightly shivers.

"She is getting better at not being afraid of him too much" Frost admitted.

After nodding understandingly My Prince then finished his answer "She would have to know any of that mad man's plans."

"I see now " Princess Sally Acorn admitted "So by getting her to talk we could figure out Dr. Robotnic's plan."

"But we are taking a big risk if Amber is with us" Frost stated but then she grinned "Or perhaps a good idea."

Sonic then smirked alongside my friend nudging her in the ribs playfully "That's actually a great idea to have Amber come along, Matriarch and Amber will be at each other's throats."

"Which in that case will end a life" Tails reminded them "Remember guys it's different for Amber and Matriarch, the two won't hesitate to kill one another."

"Which is why Sunflash and I will be with her just in case that comes to that moment" Frost said.

"You and I think alike Frost" Sonic said "Next time we have a battle together, let's see who can take out the most of Dr. Egghead's robots down!"

"You're on!" Frost announced accepting the challenge.

Prince Sunflash and I looked at each other then smiled Frost was never going to change and we liked her as a friend for her outstanding bravery. Finally we reached where Matriarch was being held. There the guards saluted us well mainly Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally Acorn knowing that they were heirs of their people and one actually saluted me for what I guessed was being the Prince's girlfriend.

**Commerical Break**

**Back to the show**

The Prince of Tribal Plains and Princess of Knothole saluted back as the Prince told them why we were here "My father request that Amber, Frost and I have a talk with Matriarch."

The Guards nodded and let us pass. However when Sonic, Princess Sally, and Tails tried the guards blocked them.

"Halt!" one told them "Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic told them "Come on were allies."

I poked my head out "It's okay! All three of them are with us."

Only then the guards let them follow us.

"What's with those guards?" Sonic asked "Don't they know we're allies with you three?"

"All prisoners of Tribal Plains are kept under high security" Prince Sunflash answered "All lions when they get old enough to join the military have the security job first. So everyone that comes into the dungeons except for the Chief of Tribal Plains are stopped by the guards even when were allies that has to happen."

"Understandable" Princess Sally said.

So with this we followed Prince Sunflash and another guard that was inside the prison to where Matriarch lay. As if she sensed me approaching she stood up in her cell "Amber!"

"Matriach!" I glared at her.

It was then Matriarch went a little too far "How's that chest of yours, heard I banged you up a little."

Hearing this something ticked off in my mind and I wanted to strangle Matriarch but due to the Prince holding me back and knowing that she might be trying to trick me so that she could strike a fatal blow to me.

"Matriarch" the Prince warned her "You'll listen to what we have to ask you."

"Ha!" the Hyena Queen laughed "What makes you fools think that I'll answer truthfully?"

"She has us there" Frost remarked.

This time it took Frost and Sunflash to hold me back "If you don't Matriarch, then I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Matriarch just glared at me and I was glaring at her back "I'd love to see you try it Cheetah."

Sonic waved his finger at Matriarch "Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't exactly encourage Amber to attack you because as your arch enemy she will."

"I'm not thrilled with you ether Hedgehog" Matriarch told him.

"That makes four of us" Sonic and I told her only mine was louder.

Prince Sunflash sighed cracking his knuckles "I hate to do to our only lead to Dr. Robotnic, but if we are to get this information out, it is for the best."

Once the Hyena Queen saw him doing this she knew what he was up to and truly changed her tune "Okay, I'll tell you what you want to know."

"That's better" Frost remarked.

So the six of us stared at Matriarch looked at us.

"First of all" I told her "Sense you were with Dr. Robotnic, what plans did he give you?"

"How should I know?" Matriarch asked.

"Because your Egghead's second-hand Hyena" Sonic told her "Surely he would tell someone like you his plans."

"Alright you got me there" Matriarch admitted "Sure he told me his plans, but he never told me one type of plan."

"And what plan was that?" Sally Acorn asked in an excited voice.

Matriarch glared at her evilly causing the Princess of Knothole to finally break into shivers "His back up plans."

Hearing this the six of us exchanged glances suddenly the guards outside shouted "Swatbots!"

"And Hyenas!" a second one shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Suddenly the dungeons were swarming with Guards rushing out towards the entrance. One accidentally ran into me in the side a little too hard and I was on the ground in pain.

"Wasn't exactly her chest he hit" Frost said "But I'm guessing with a bruised chest, anything could hurt."

Tails helped me to my legs as another Lion guard rushed towards us then halted "Prince Sunflash!"

"What's going on soldier?" the Prince asked.

"Dr. Robotnic's has somehow bypassed our border and is invading this dungeon with an army of Swatbots and Matriarch's Hyena-Clan.

"Oops" Matriarch began with a laugh "Did I say that he doesn't tell me his back up plans? Well in this case I lied!"

"What?" I asked sharply.

"True, the evil Doctor never tells me any of his back up plans but he told me one of them."

"Which was?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"That if I was caught which I am he'd come to my rescue!" Matriarch shouted.

"We should've seen this coming" Tails replied.

"But how could he bypass the border?" I asked shaking that Dr. Robotnic was finally attacking my home land.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha" Matriarch laughed at us "Simple!" she turned to Sally Acorn "Didn't you think it was weird that he easily allowed you to destroy his factory without any conflict other than Sonic destroying another one of his robots he controls?"

At this Sonic was smirking "How could I forget, I enjoy taking his crazy inventions on!"

"You don't mean to say!" Princess Sally began.

Matriarch's evil grin widen dramatically "You got it Princess, even though he doesn't like to lose his factories, he made an exception for that one you were targeting! So in order to get revenge on the ones that did it to him he sent me to find the Chaos Emerald with the Egg Spider. He also knew it would be destroyed but not when Amber was nearly his-"

"Don't remind me of that" I hissed at her.

The Hyena Queen smirked "Anyway he knew that I would be defeated so in case that did happen which it did, he easily made a portal out of the destroyed remains of the factory so now he can send his troops to any area he pleases! Now there isn't anything your alliance can do!"

"There is" Sonic replied "And that's to destroy that portal!"

"Where is it though?" I asked him.

Matriarch then caught onto this and sighed heavily "Unfortunately this technology was only a prototype!"

"You're sounding just like him" Sonic remarked.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"The Doctor can only sustain the portal for a limited amount of time" Matriarch said.

We looked at her for more information and she looked up "And I'm not going to tell you how long that is, you know what he wanted you to know!"

"We have got to help those guards" Sally told Sonic.

"On it Sal!" Sonic replied he turned to Prince Sunflash, Frost and myself "You three guard the prisoner, I shall aide the guards."

"Be careful Sonic" Tails replied.

"Aren't I always?" Sonic asked as he was off in a blur.

"Well Tails" Sally said "We've got to make sure that if the Hyena's and Swatbots come in here to lay traps in for them."

"Got it Princess!" Tails shouted then the two were off leaving Frost, Sunflash and me to guard Matriarch.

"Well" Frost said with a smirk "Looks like were on guard duty"

"Looks like it" Prince Sunflash said as we drew our weapons.

Matriarch just shook her head taunting us "Even with this technology not perfect, with the Chaos Emeralds it can be used longer! Plus he told me there was another effect to it."

Suddenly we heard drills coming from the wall then a huge white spiraling vortex appeared "What is going on?" Frost demanded.

Suddenly a new robot that looked like a crab appeared. It had pinchers which were huge and worst of all Dr. Robotnic was in it's cockpit.

"Hello Amber, Frost, and Sunflash" Dr. Robotnic announced "I'm back and in your home land!"

"We can see that" Sunflash told him.

"Enough chit chat" Dr. Robotnic said he turned to Matriarch "Looks like your in a bind old friend, thought you were going to give me that cheetah."

"I was until they pulled out a last minute combo" Matriarch said.

With a wave of his hand the robot automatically rose it's pinchers then with it's might destroyed the cage she was in. Dr. Robotnic hovered in his hover craft looking at us as Matriarch joined him.

"A nice rescue indeed!" Dr. Robotnic said as he noticed the portal was closing "But sense I used the portal technology twice, the portal is becoming unstable."

"Agreed" Matriarch said "It's time to make our getaway!"

"I won't" I began chasing the two "Let you two get away!"

"Ah" Dr. Robotnic said looking at me while snapping "But I will get away with it, EggCrab, take them down!"

There was something I never seen in a robot before as it jumped and blocked my path. It swatted at me with one of it's pinchers which I blocked with my Thunder Sabers. It glared at me, Frost, and Prince Sunflash allowing Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch to escape into the portal. Before the portal closed, I heard Dr. Robotnic laughing "When I get these Chaos Emeralds and study my new technology more, I'll be able to finally get rid of the Freedom Fighters and any who dares to challenge me! Not only will the portal send us somewhere but with further study, I'll be able to send my foes to other rhelms!"

With this Sunflash, Frost and I just stared with horror now that the mad man finally had a game plan and if he won with all seven Chaos Emeralds with his new technology he could do the unthinkable. Now my fear in Dr. Robotnic tripled from where it was.

"Amber" Frost began and I turned to her "We've got company."

Prince Sunflash nodded "We've got to bring down the Egg Crab! Let's work together girls!"

"Ready!" Frost and I shouted as Frost drawn her Freeze Claws then with her at my side we joined Prince Sunflash in another showdown.

For a while the four of us were silent. The Egg Crab seemed to look down upon us daring us to make our move. We stared back waiting for it to make it's first move. For a while it looked like a True Animal Stand off, You know when the prey decides to fight for it's life, well that mostly happened with Frost and Prince Sunflash's lioness people but seldom Cheetahs.

Then the Egg Crab made it's first move. It lashed out it's pinchers at me and I dodged but I was on my knees in the process due to my bruised chest "Darn it" I muttered.

Prince Sunflash turned to Frost "We've got to make sure we distract it, with Amber's bruised chest there is no telling how long she can last against it."

"Got it" Frost replied as I stood on my feet.

The Egg Crab lashed out at her and she easily dodged then preformed a quick slash at it's pincher with her Freeze Claws. They connected freezing the claw but the Egg Crab quickly unthawed it's pincher by spinning the claw around and it was then I noticed that the tip of it's claws was a drill. In no time the Egg Crab had it's claw unfrozen. It stabbed out at Prince Sunflash whom countered with his Flame Axe. The Prince's Flame Axe was able to burn the tip of the Egg Crab's pincher but the stubborn robot was able to stop the Flame Axe's from burning it's pincher by burying it in the ground and putting the fire out.

"Somehow" Frost began looking at the robot "I'm beginning to think Dr. Robotnic has programmed this robot to be able to withstand our Element Weapons."

"Let's see it try to withstand this" I announced raising my Thunder Sabers "**Lighting Strike!**"

My Thunder Sabers sent out electricity at the Egg Crab. The Egg Crab took the electricity and it coursed threw it's metal body. The robot stumbled slightly damaged by the attack.

"That worked" Frost said.

"Our Element Weapons are working" Prince Sunflash said "But it has methods of negating some of the effects of Frost's Freeze Claws and my Flame Axe."

The Egg Crab then raised it's pinchers to the the sealing of the prison! Then it drilled at the ceiling till it was able to gain the drilled part and then flung it like a boulder at us. We dodged the attack but on doing so the Egg Crab managed to strike the three of us in mid air with it's pinchers. Frost and Prince Sunflash were smack towards another gate. Luckily I had used my Thunder Sabers to protect myself. Once again the electricity my weapons contained went threw them and shocked the robot. The robot stumbled as it slashed at me I dodged again but on doing so collapsed due to my bruised chest. It then changed it's Drills to what appeared to be lasers.

"Oh-no" I sweat dropped "Lasers? Again?"

The Egg Crab fired the two lasers. I quickly jumped onto my feet then barely was able to hide behind a rock where my bruised chest was becoming a major factor. The rock saved my life but was now cut down revealing me. It could feel it's eyes gazing at me as I looked back at the Egg Crab. Why was it gazing at me, well I had my answer the longer it kept it's gaze on me the Egg Crab's pinchers opened to reveal missile launchers!

"Oh-no" I muttered knowing why it had kept staring at me "Homing Missiles!"

I was right the robot then fired one hundred missiles at me.

"Holy! Cow" I swore as I saw the missiles then I took off running. I could feel the missiles homing in on me. Normally Dr. Robotnic would send at least two or three missiles at us but not one hundred.

I then tripped over a small rock I turned towards the missiles preparing to use my Thunder Sabers in a last ditched defense when Sunflash's voice rang out "**Uprising Fire!**"

Fire erupted from the floor just inches away from me and the missiles hit the fire exploding. The fire held the missiles from going further but the explosions sent me flying nearly falling off an edge but Frost caught me "I got you Amber!"

"Better you than the Egg Crab" I muttered.

"So" Sunflash said "This thing has a huge amount of power in it's pinchers. So far it can turn them into drills, lasers, and missile launchers."

"Any plan?" Frost asked him.

"It's going to be hard with Amber's bruised chest" the Prince said "But we can pull this off, Frost, all we have to do is destroy it's pinchers."

"Alright" Frost said "But how to do that?"

"By your new move you used on the Egg Spider" he told her.

"Alright" Frost said she charged the Egg Crab dodging left and right of it's pinchers then once close she shouted "**Extension Freeze Claws!**"

Her Freeze Claws extended to cover the whole entire robot. She slashed but the robot held up it's pinchers. The two Pinchers were frozen and it was then Prince Sunflash watched as the pinchers turned into drills but he was ready "And now time to burn those claws up **Uprising Fire!**"

He drove his Flame Axe into the ground then the ground erupted into fire beneath the Egg Crab's legs. The fire reached up to the claws destroying the claws.

"And now" Prince Sunflash said turning to me with a wide grin on his face "Amber, would you please do the honors?"

"You don't have to tell me twice, sure, I'll destroy it!" I said rushing up I then held my Thunder Sabers high into the sky feeling their electricity flow threw them as they crackled with it then began my finishing blow "This is for trying to kill me with one hundred missiles! **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I completed my attack and sent the huge electrical sphere at the Egg Crab. The Sphere strikes and electricity sounds as two electrical slashes hit it. The robot then explodes into millions of pieces.

Another victory over one of Dr. Robotnic's robots but Matriarch had escaped but not before we gain vulnerable information out of her. The guards were angry that Matriarch escaped but when they saw pieces of the Egg Crab they knew whom was responsible for it, Dr. Robotnic.

"Luckily" Prince Sunflash said to them "We were here to stop his Egg Crab, that robot would've been able to be match to even a fully trained male lion with those missiles."

"Now we have to talk to the Chief" I sighed.

"Sure do" Frost admitted.

"Father isn't going to like any of this" Prince Sunflash said.

"We'll be joining you" Princess Sally Acorn said.

With the three Freedom Fighters on our side we made our way to Chief Solo and his wife Kelsey's palace with this new information. We knew it wasn't good and he wouldn't like any thing we had gotten from Matriarch nor the information that Dr. Robotnic saved his long term ally.

**End of chapter.**

** Things are starting to heat up! What will happen in the next chapter? **

Here is a preview with Amber, Frost, Sunflash, and Sonic

**Amber: What a day! The chief wasn't so happy about the information.**

** Sunflash: But now we know what his plan is.**

** Sonic: We shouldn't fear Dr. Robotnic, we'll stop his evil plans once and for all.**

** Frost: This is one time I'd have to go against you Sonic.**

** Sonic: Scared for once Frost?**

** Frost: Never Sonic, it's just that this evil plan of his must be stopped.**

** Amber: She's right otherwise we'll be in a fight for our lives!**

** Sunflash: With this technology Dr. Robotnic can attack any place he wants-and might be able to send us anywhere.**

**Next time on Amber the Cheetah! Chapter 12: Portal Crises P1  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Portal Destruction P1

Chapter 12: Portal Destruction P1: Discord's arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash, Kelsey, and Chief Solo**

**A/N: Also I would like to announce that due to having two jobs, I might not be able to update all of the fanfics as I have been doing almost daily. So if you don't get any updates at all until I quit one of them, I'll be working my butt of. Once again sorry to my fans.  
**

Sonic, Tails, Princess Sally, Frost, Prince Sunflash and I raced back towards the center of Tribal Plains. Matriarch escaped thanks to a carefully thought out plan by her ally Dr. Robotnic. However they knew that she wouldn't go without some answers. No that Dr. Robotnic had a portal technology that was as Tails put it to us the prototype technology he could send attacks right into my home land. This made me feel very uncomfortable, this was definitely not going to be brought up towards my mother. So we made it back to the village where Chief Solo and his wife greeted us "Sunflash! My son, have you found out anything from our Prisoner Matriarch?"

"Sadly not enough information we were searching for" Prince Sunflash responded to his father "But we have some bad news."

"Does it have to involve Swatbots and Hyena-clan attacking the prison?" Kelsey asked.

Frost spoke up for us "Yes, the Swatbots and the Hyena-clan lead by Dr. Robotnic himself attacked the mind so they could free Matriarch."

"He succeeded" Sunflash told his father in a grim voice "But not before Amber, Frost and I destroyed another one of his crazy inventions."

Chief Solo and his wife hung their heads at this knowing that Matriarch thanks to the evil scientist's plan.

"But how did he send his Swatbots and Matriarch's clan get passed our borders without us knowing?" Kelsey asked us.

It was I that answered "That is what we were looking to talk to you about."

Chief Solo and Kelsey turned to me, Frost and Prince Sunflash as Princess Sally Acorn admitted "I have to admit it is bad news, you two will want to hear this."

"We'll take your advice, Princess Sally" Kelsey said.

So I continued my answer "Chief Solo, Lady Kelsey...Dr. Robotnic seems to make a prototype Portal technology."

"Portal Technology?" Chief Solo and Kelsey asked.

"Prototype?" the Chief asked.

"What Amber means is even though it's ready, it's still in the early stages" Prince Sunflash explained to his parents.

"This device of Eggman's" Tails explained further for the Prince "Will need lots of tests to complete...So far with it, he has been able to send all of his Swatbot Army and Matriarch's Hyena-Clan army anywhere he chooses."

"That is bad news" Chief Solo said.

"Theres more though" Frost told them "It appears that this technology of Eggman's is in the early stages as he can only sustain the portals he creates for a short period of time."

"That's the only good thing coming from this news" Kelsey muttered she turned to her husband as she asked us "Do we know how long this short period of time is?"

Prince Sunflash, Frost and I shrugged we weren't experts when it came to machines luckily we had one in our allies, Tails. The two Tailed fox took his time to answer "Well, that will depend highly, sense it is in the early stages and sense it is a prototype, we could say that he can only substain the portals he creates at least for one minute. Now as perfects this portal technology he has, that time will increase but still even with his best efforts without the machine going haywire on him and he losses control of it, I'm going to guess he can substain it for five minutes."

"That's not a bad thing" Chief Solo said getting into his serious thinking mode "If we know he can use the portal for five minutes we can hold out against his armies, problem is where he'd be placing the army."

"There is more bad news to this portal" I told them and Prince Sunflash agreed "Yeah, not only can he send his troops anywhere he pleases, but if he studies it he could send any of us anywhere in any dimention-"

"Or worse" Tails said in a worried voice "Find someone that can be a match to us and help Dr. Robotnic win."

"Plus" Princess Sally told them "Five minutes isn't much of a time but with a Chaos Emerald."

"That machine's power will increase the time limit probably for a good hour or two."

"If all seven of the Chaos Emeralds are gathered" Kelsey spoke thoughtfully "Then he'll be able to use the portal without it closing on him."

"This is a bind" Chief Solo said he turned to the closest lion soldier that was with him "You there, summon the whole tribe, Princess Sally?"

"Yeah," she asked "Are the rest of the Freedom Fighters here?"

"Boomer and Antoine are" the Princess of Knothole answered "Bunnie Rabbot is at Knothole keeping the children safe and sound."

"Good enough" the Chief said "We must take this portal down before Dr. Robotnic can use it's power to cause chaos."

"It'll take a big offense to take this threat down though" Kelsey told him "Plus we don't know where this technology of Dr. Robotnic's is."

I saw the Chief sigh turning to the Princess of Knothole "I need to speak to everyone about this threat even your Freedom Fighters."

"Right" Sally Acorn replied understanding our chief.

Within minutes every warrior that was in Tribal Plains was assembled into a huge group. Along side them were the Freedom Fighters. There Boomer and Antoine didn't even know that Dr. Robotnic had an evil plan. That was until we all met up in the area.

"My Fellow Freedom Fighter allies and fellow warriors of Tribal Plains" Chief Solo began "We have some bad news."

Hearing this all the lions began whispering about confused. Antoine and Boomer were anxious to hear this news. Well correction, Boomer was Antoine, well was shivering but still looked bored a bit.

It was then the Chief broke out the news "Earlier today well an hour ago, Dr. Robotnic attacked the prison Matriarch was in."

Everyone was silent as the Chief sighed "Due to the two scheming together in case Matriarch was captured which she was, he succeeded in freeing her."

Hearing this both Lions and Lionnesses roared out in anger. Frost roared as well and Sonic turned to me "Why aren't you roaring?"

"Cheetah's can't roar" I told him "We're the only Big Cats that can't." then I turned to him sighing "Believe me, if I could roar, I would and I'm equally mad. Matriarch escaped, right in front of my eyes! When I meet her again...It won't be pretty."

Sonic gave me a smirk while gently nudging my chest. I looked at him and he knew it was too hard "Sorry, didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"I know" I told him "It's going to be a while before I heal completely."

We returned our attention to the Chief of Tribal Plains and Princess of Knothole as Sally Acorn spoke up "We also have even more terrifying news. Dr. Robotnic has a portal technology."

There was another roar of agreement from Lions, Lionnesses, Frost and I did what I could to support them as well.

"This technology makes Dr. Robotnic an even more threat than I thought" the Chief told us "It allows him to bypass our borders."

This made everyone tighten their grip. We had underestimated the evil Doctor and Matriarch, this was clearly a mistake, one we didn't want to regret. I did feel a bit bad knowing that the evil scientist could attack any place he wanted.

The Chief stood up "Due to this information, I will allow those that are protecting Knothole to stay where they are but others that are stationed here, I will be doubling our forces here. We can't let Dr. Robotnic do the same thing to us as he did to Sally Acorn's people. Now I ask you all will all of you fight against this threat?"

The response was unanimous. With the Lions growling we would make sure Dr. Robotnic wouldn't robotize us easily it was then Sally Acorn stood up and she only had to look at the Chief for him to understand her and he nodded "Go ahead."

The Princess of Knothole stood up then addressed "Rest assured though, Sonic, Amber, Frost, and Prince Sunflash shall begin an assault to destroy this portal before he can learn to use it's power efficiently."

"We will?" I asked quietly then I sighed "Taking Dr. Robotnic head on with only four people is risky."

"Yeah" Tails added on to her "Amber is still a bit injured."

"Doesn't matter" Princess Sally Acorn told him as Antone was snickering over towards me, she caught sight of him doing this and said in her royal tone "Actually change that comment all of the Freedom Fighters along with Amber, Frost and Prince Sunflash will take this new threat head on!"

Hearing this it was Antoine that fell surprised then sighed knowing the Princess was right, she turned to the crowd of lions whom roared to her their support. Kelsey even spoke up for them "Why Princess Sally Acorn, this does sound like a mission for the Freedom Fighters" She caught sight of me, Frost and her son "As well as the only three Big Cats that have the Element Weapons."

"That should be enough to make sure Dr. Robotnic doesn't have any more plans and the portal will be destroyed" Chief Solo agreed so they turned to the three of us "That's the new plan, destroy Dr. Robotnic's portal, we'll be on guard back here."

"Got it" Frost, Sunflash and I responded.

We turned towards Sally Acorn then gave her our support. With us at her side she turned to Chief Solo and Kelsey "Wish us luck."

"Good luck then" Chief Solo told her.

She turned to us then with Sunflash at her side, the two heirs lead the way out of Tribal Plains. Once we were gone from the safety of my kingdom it was Antonie that asked out "How dangerous is this portal technology Dr. Robotnic has?"

"Pretty dangerous" Sally Acorn answered "As in he can go threw different dimensions and get anyone and anything to use against us."

"Or he could send us anywhere he wants to" I added on.

"This mission is one risky one Sally" the Prince admitted "It won't be easy."

"But do you think we have a chance in finding in and destroying it?" She asked him.

"We will destroy it" the Prince answered "For our people! For our countries!, losing isn't an option."

"That's right" Sonic spoke up bravely as always he was grinning "That's the thing that's going to pull us threw! We will destroy Egghead's invention!"

I was found myself smiling at his comment. Sonic was truly brave and this caught him a friendly glare from Frost. My leopard friend just stood their looking at him and he looked at her back. Finally he asked "What?"

"Took the words out of my mouth Sonic" She finally replied.

"Well I guess you'll have to live with it" Sonic told her.

Once again to the rest of us it looked like Sonic had found a friendly rivalry with Frost.

"Sonic, Frost" Sally began turning to them "I appreciate the fact that you're both being friendly rivals but now isn't the time for friendly competition."

"It's really not hurting anything" Prince Sunflash told her "Personally I like Frost being able to feel challenged when it comes to stuff like this."

"That's true but we need everyone to stay focused on this mission" the Princess explained.

"But we have a long way to go" Boomer reminded her "So while we can stay focused on our mission to destroy Dr. Robotnic's portal, we should enjoy this Rivalry Sonic and Frost share."

"Well alright, the two are friends and I guess we should expect some rivalry" the Princess admitted then she whispered into my ear which caused me to chuckle slightly "You're friend Frost is a female version of Sonic. Just as you said, only without speed."

She then saw me think ahead and so did my boyfriend. The Prince spoke up first "Amber? What are you thinking about dear?"

I paused thinking on the decision "This portal thing is a very big threat, I understand it."

Frost caught onto my point "So you're thinking of adding a friend to fight against Dr. Robotnic?"

"Exactly" I said.

I turned to Princess Sally and Prince Sunflash to explain myself further as they both asked "Who do you want to add on?"

"Knuckles" I told them "Surely we could use his strength as well, I mean he might already know about it."

We were near Angel Island where once again we heard fighting. It was then Prince Sunflash got what I wanted to do and smiled "Good idea Amber, we could use all the help we can get and by the sounds of it, Knuckles might already know of it."

We rushed into the scene just in time to see Knuckles going up against Swatbots that seemed to appear everywhere. The brave Enercha fought on ripping them apart and even punching them apart with one punch. He even dug into the ground to make them fall face first into the ground destroyed by the fall. When he arrived up to the surface he found out that Sonic, Frost, Sunflash, and I were fighting against the Swatbots as well.

"Take this!" I shouted as I charged the Swatbots going right threw them and swung my Thunder Sabers!"

They connected and I was at the end of the twenty Swatbots. Electricity sounded then they fell destroyed. I then caught sight of Frost doing the same thing I had done only with her Freeze Claws. This time the Swatbots were frozen even before they fell to the ground cut in half still frozen solid. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Prince Sunflash raise his mighty Flame Axe and slice the Swatbots in half! The Swatbots feel destroyed and in flames.

"That should teach you fools" Sunflash growled to the remains of the destroyed robots.

"Egghead never learns" Sonic remarked as he speed past his Swatbots. They saw him and after his usual tricks caused them to chase him. Sonic saw his chance he curled up into a ball, spun then charged the Swatbots. The Swatbots were mowed down by the speedy hedgehog's attack. We continued our defense and it wasn't long before all of the Swatbots were defeated. Once again the brave Knuckles turned towards us once the battle is over.

"Hey Amber, Frost and Prince Sunflash" Knuckles said "How'd it go talking to your folks about your discovery?"

The three of us turned to Knuckles as I answered him "You were on the right track Knuckles."

"I was? I'm guessing I was wrong somewhere."

"You were Knuckles" Sonic said to him "Only slightly wrong, you were correct the three Element Weapons are from our ally's tribe but not on the sense they were the daughter or sons of their ancestors."

"Meaning?" Knuckles asked.

Princess Sally answered him before Me or Frost could answer "They are the reincarnated forms of the three warriors."

Knuckles stood there for a moment looking shocked then he turned to me, Frost and Prince Sunflash "Is this true?"

"It is" Frost said.

It was then we were expecting mixed results but the result was surprising as Knuckles was shaking my hand "Why that's amazing, Amber, I've always known you had potential."

Then he got serious as I was blushing at his comment then he asked out "So, uh, I would like to thank all of you for helping me guard the Master Emerald again, I could've taken them out myself but they just kept on coming."

"It's our new objective" Prince Sunflash said.

"To stop the reason those Swatbots kept coming?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes" Frost answered "Please Knuckles listen closely to what we have to say, we only found out a few hours ago ourselves."

The tone in Frost's voice was commanding to Knuckles and he agreed to listen to what we had to say. We told him about Dr. Robotnic's portal invention. In the end Knuckles was mad once again.

"How dare Dr. Robotnic do such a thing!" Knuckles shouted in rage "To build this portal so he could send anything and anyone of us to a different dimensions"

He turned to me "Poor Amber" I turned to him as he continued "Just when she thought that just when she was getting less afraid of Dr. Robotnic he does this."

"And once again my fear in him tripled" I sighed out.

"Because she now knows Dr. Robotnic has a free ticket in capturing her" Frost said which didn't make me feel any better."

"So" Princess Sally Acorn asked "Can we ask you for assistance in destroying the portal?"

"Can you ask me for my assistance?" Knuckles asked in an serious tone "You bet, this invention of Dr. Robotnic is threatening everything including the Master Emerald!" He turned to me, Sunflash, and Frost "I'll gladly help this threat!"

With this Frost, Prince Sunflash and I shouted with joy! With Knuckles on our team, it looked like we could easily destroy Dr. Robotnic's portal device. With Knuckles at our side we continued our journey. Now I know I told you all this many times but traveling to Robotropolis was risky especially for me and Sonic. For me if I was caught I was not only killed but skinned, for Sonic it was most likely being killed however the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, my friends and I had to take the portal down. We saw Matriarch and she saw us.

"Great, our guest have arrived" she said.

"So we meet again Matriarch" Knuckles said "Talking to you is only a waste of time."

"You said it" I admitted looking at Matriarch.

It was then Matriarch grinned at me "How's your chest Amber?"

I hissed knowing where she was getting at "You haven't had the time to recover from the injuries I've inflicted to you."

"That might be true" I admitted to her drawing my Thunder Sabers and preparing to fight her "But I will still fight you."

"As will I" Matriarch glared at me "And I'd love to kill you so when you're skinned, you'd wouldn't have to worry about it!"

"But Egghead will kill you if he doesn't get her alive" Sonic said with a smirk on his face "You know his principle he wants the merchandise alive and not injured at all."

Matriarch sighed once as she stood up and she turned to her Hyena-Clan with more Swatbots "Our guest hasn't arrived yet so all we have to do is stall them until he does arrive."

The Hyena-Clan got up with the Swatbots advancing on us. Then they attacked.

We fought back using our Element Weapons, speed if you were Sonic and brute strength if you were Knuckles. It wasn't long before the Hyena-Clan and the Swatbots were defeated.

Matriarch sighed looking around "Why are we always on the end where we are defeated?"

"Because you're on the side of evil" I told her as she and I clashed.

"Are you saying that the forces of good will always win their battles cheetah?" Matriarch asked as she bit out at me.

I dodged her bite then preformed a single swipe to her neck. She avoided it and we glared at each other.

"Matriarch, you only need a bit more time" Dr. Robotnic told her from her comlink "Use my latest invention the Egg Dragon!"

"You got it" Matriarch said and with this she jumped back but not before kicking some sand in my eyes.

I feel backwards rubbing against them "Cheep shot Matriarch!"

Prince Sunflash caught me and helped me to get the sand out of my eyes. It was then we saw a new robot. It was a very big robotic Dragon with Matriarch in it's controls.

"Let's see how you fight this thing!" She declared.

She moved the robot and attempted to squish us but we were so much faster and easily dodged the stomp.

"Too slow!" Sonic taunted her.

She fell for it "Why you Hedgehog!"

She slashed out at Sonic with the Egg Dragon's claws but he dodged again. She saw me coming at her with my Thunder Sabers raising her claws she repealed my Thunder Sabers with only minor electricity showing from it. She was shocked but other than that the robot didn't seemed damage. She then swiped the Egg Dragon's tail at me, I ducked it but that is what she wanted me to do. Seeing her her chance she used the Egg Dragon's leg to kick me in the shoulder as I stood up. The force of the kick sent me flying backwards but I recovered kneeling on all fours but the kick did it's work. My arm felt that it broke under the impact of the kick.

"Amber!" Princess Sally Acorn said as she saw me clutching my right shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I think my arm is broken" I told her holding my shoulder while still kneeling.

Prince Sunflash heard this then stopped Matriarch's rage as she tried to attack Sonic once again. Only for Sonic to tease her. He seemed to have disappeared "Where are you Hedgehog?"

It was then I saw Sonic and smirked, Sonic was standing on the Egg Dragon's head with a hand over his eye "Boy nice view."

I gave out a groan as I stood up still clutching onto my shoulder. I saw my boyfriend and Prince looking at me concerned "From the looks of things I'd say she did break your arm."

He turned to her growling alongside Frost "Sally, keep Amber, back from the Egg Dragon, with her broken arm, there is no telling what other injuries she'll get."

"Alright" Sally said as she held onto me.

She turned to Boomer "After this battle, go get our doctor."

The walrus nodded and prepared to go off as I brought up one of my Thunder Sabers while the other was back in it's hilt. I watched the fight knowing that Prince Sunflash was right, I couldn't afford any more injuries, a broken arm to a cheetah was a serious injury, now it wasn't like the thorn injury I had in my foot but it was equal to my sprained foot only a bit worse. While I waited for the doctor to confirm my injury, I watched the fight. Matriarch noticed Sonic was on her head "Get off!"

She made the Egg Dragon slash out at Sonic but Sonic jumped in time causing the robot to slice itself in the face, then he came down on the robot with a kick. The Egg Dragon stumbled backwards, then was punched in the stomach by Knuckles. There was hole sticking out of the Egg Dragon's stomach where Knuckles had punched it. It stumbled right into Frost whom aimed her Freeze Claws "**Blazing Blizzard**"

The Freeze Claws gathered in ice around them then fired the ice in form of a blizzard. The attack hits the Egg Dragon and it growls causing Matriarch to wrap herself up then she pressed a button "Time for a bit of heat in here!"

I watched as the cockpit had a heater inside it and sighed knowing Matriarch will be nice and warm even with the attack. The Egg Dragon was beginning to freeze when Prince Sunflash aimed his axe then with all his might swung it. The axe came down and Matriarch only avoided the slice causing the slice to hit still but a long line of fire was coming down it's chest to it's lower body.

"Now try mine!" Matriarch hissed as the Egg Dragon put the fire out by dumping rocks onto the flames she pressed a button then the Egg Dragon gained in fire then breathed it out at Sonic, Frost, Prince Sunflash, and Knuckles.

"In coming!" Sonic shouted.

The five easily avoided the fire but the fire managed to cut threw trees causing my friends to have to avoid the trees from falling on them.

"Now try some Smoke Screen!" Matriarch shouted she pressed a button then the Egg Dragon breathed out smoke at my friends.

The smoke clouded up their sights. It didn't cloud up my friend's eyes but mine as well.

"Man this hurts my eyes!" I shouted.

"Exactly the point!" Matriarch shouted as I heard the Egg Dragon was at our back.

Seeing this Princess Sally stood in front of me "Back off Matriarch!"

Matriarch began laughing "You can't tell me what to do Princess! I'll squish you and Amber!"

The Egg Dragon raised it's foot, I was able to gather in just enough energy to get the Princess of Knothole to safety and aim my only arm with the Thunder Saber "**Lighting Strike!**"

The single Thunder Saber shot out a jolt of lighting at the Egg Dragon. The electrical attack hit with electricity was seen coming from it.

"So you can still fight hugh?" she demanded she pressed a button and the Egg Dragon's wings scanned me and the Princess of Knothole then shot out missiles at us. Carefully I dodged them all but it was then I noticed the missiles were seeker. They came at me and even with my broken arm and bruised chest, I was able to burst into a run then with the Princess at my side we made our dash to the Egg Dragon.

Matriarch knew what was coming then pressed a button "I don't think so!"

The Egg Dragon gathered in flames in it's mouth. Then it breathed the fire out at me and Princess Sally Acorn.

I gave out a groan as the flames were shot out towards me but a column of flames erupted from the ground stopping the fire breathe attack and allowing me and Princess Sally to jumped over the flames and continue onward.

"What the?" Matriarch asked shocked then she saw me coming at her in a painful state. She lifted up the Egg Dragon's leg, Sally and I continued running then avoided the stomp again. It was then the missiles hit the Egg Dragon and exploded. The Egg Dragon and roared in anger as the Princess of Knothole and I stopped to turn.

The Egg Dragon turned to us "Amber!" Matriarch shouted "I'll kill you for that!"

It was then I was able to move my broken arm. It was then Sonic came to the rescue. He curled up into a ball then with a powerful burst of speed. Charged the Egg Dragon. I glared just grinning as Matriarch watched in despair as Sonic continued his attack. There was a living buzz saw sound as Sonic ripped threw the Egg Dragon. Then the Egg Dragon exploded.

"Good job Amber! I'm proud of you saving Princess Sally's life" He said.

When this was over Matriarch was glaring at us more at me and Sonic "One of these days I'll kill you all!"

There Knuckles, Sonic, Sunflash, Frost and I watched as a portal opened and out stepped a strange beast. He had the body of a dragon and the head of a goat. Matriarch turned "Well, well, well if it isn't the one we sent for."

"That's right" The weird beast shouted "The evil Discord is back and freed!"

He turned towards the Freedom Fighters, Frost, Sunflash and me he looked at Matriarch "Tsk, tsk, Matriarch did you have to injure the cheetah like that?"

He snapped his fingers and I felt my broken arm become unbroken.

"I don't believe it" Knuckles said looking at the creature "It's Discord."

"Is that his name?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"It is" Knuckles responded "It is said he can cause mayhem and disorder where ever he goes."

Discord turned towards us "Well now that we're acquainted with each other, I guess it's great for me to say that I'm free and it's time for me to go back into causing everything we can imagine!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Sonic said.

Discord turned to us "Are you really opposing the great Discord?"

Prince Sunflash turned "You bet, Discord, I'm Prince Sunflash! The Prince of Tribal Plains! As the Prince, I will stop you before you threaten any beast in this world."

Discord gave out a laugh "Oh why is it that everyone around these parts say that the Prince or Princess opposes me?"

"Because you're evil" I told him.

Discord gave out an evil laugh "If you all want to oppose me, why don't we play a game."

Sonic smirked "You're bond to lose with just Amber and me on the team."

Discord gave the smile in return "I'll take that you will want to challenge me?

"Of course" Frost told him "Well put you down for good."

Discord gave out a mighty laugh "Then so be it! I never lose this game! Last time I was freed I was imprisoned in stone! Ha, I wonder if you can even do that!"

With this out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matriarch grinning "Take care of them Discord, once then Dr. Robotnic will reward you greatly and pay you double when you bring to him Amber alive so he can skin her and Sonic destroyed."

Discord nodded "Consider it done!"

With this Matriarch vanished leaving my friends and I to deal with Discord. I had a feeling Sonic didn't know what he was getting us into but I didn't know it ether. Could we defeat this Discord person and continue on our journey? We'll have to see. I had a bad feelng that Discord was stronger than we thought and I somehow knew he planned to stop our alliance with the Freedom Fighers.

**End of chapter.**

** Special guest Discord has arrived. Is this the end of Amber and the alliance? Find out how Discord fairs in the next chapter.**

** Here is a preview of the next chapter with Amber, Frost, Sunflash Sonic and Discord.**

** Discord: Let the game begin. (Takes away Amber's Thunder Sabers, Frost's Freeze Claws, and Sunflash's Flame Axe)**

** Amber: My Thunder Sabers!**

** Frost: My Freeze Claws!**

** Sunflash: Give me back the Flame Axe, the Element Weapons don't belong to you!"**

** Discord (Laughing evilly): Oh you misjudge me I simply took them away so there is no cheating.**

** Sonic: Oh yeah, but we can handle whatever you throw at us.**

** Discord: Then handle this. (With a snap he brings out a maze): Handle the maze.**

** Sonic: No sweat, I can find you!"**

** Discord snaps and takes away Sonic's speed.**

** Sonic: What gives?**

** Discord: I also taken anyone's abilities away for the first rule.**

** Sonic: We'll make you pay for this Discord**

** Amber: Oh dear, what other rules and power does this crazy guy have?**

** Find out next time Chapter 13: Portal Destruction P2: Discord's Game!**


	14. Chapter 13: Portal Destruction P2

Chapter 13: Portal Destruction P2: Discord's Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash, Kelsey, and Chief Solo. Also Special Guest Discord is from the MLP FIM and will only remain till this chapter and the next chapter.  
**

Things were not going well for the Freedom Fighters, Frost, Prince Sunflash and myself. We were on a current mission to destroy Dr. Robotnic's portal. We had temporarily stopped to help Knuckles fight against an army of Swatbots and gain him as an ally for this mission. Now we had just gotten down in defeating Matriach in Dr. Robotnic's EggDragon and now were looking at this weird creature that called himself Discord. Matriach had been long gone allowing us to face off against him.

"Uh anyone what is this Discord guy?" I asked.

Prince Sunflash shrugged as Frost looked at the weird guy in confusion. Even Knuckles whom had told us the creature's name shrugged "Don't know much about this guy, my people have a long story about him, how he created chaos, and ruled over another dimension unstopped. Until two Princesses in that dimension found something that defeated him."

"I see that your people have heard of me Knuckles" Discord said "Darn Princess Celestia and her sister Luna, as I stated I have been defeated two times, but this time I'll make sure that won't happen again. This time I Discord will win and plunder the lands into internal chaos!"

At this Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally looks at each other turning with Sunflash growling "You've chosen the wrong people to mess with for one thing, Dr. Robotnic brought you hear and we'll do whatever it takes to send you back to where you came from."

"Oh dear Prince Sunflash" Discord began leaning on my head "I'd forgotten how grim Princes and Princesses could be."

"Unless you want to feel my Thunder Sabers then I would suggest you get off" I muttered reaching for the Thunder Sabers.

Discord simply obeyed snapping his fingers then reappearing in at the back of me. I looked up at him already not liking this guy, only three people could touch my head and that was my mother, father and my boyfriend. We were all looking at him with mixed results. Sonic as always had the laid back and calm expression. Knuckles was on par with Prince Sunflash and well most of us.

Discord looked at us and actually smiled "Magnificent, you were all able to find me before I could start creating chaos! But that's okay I suppose I could do it after-"

"Shut up you big whatever you are" Frost shouted aiming her Freeze Claws "Or I'll give you a taste of these Freeze Claws!"

"Oh dear" Discord said to her "I'm shaking in my boots!

He noticed Prince Sunflash holding his Flame Axe "You'll find that your tricks will not work here, for this is where you're going down."

"Well this is the first time I ever played with those that had weapons" Discord said "Fine! If you really want to try to stop me, I'll give you a chance to stop me."

We looked at each other confused as he spoke "If you'd like to stop me, you'll have to answer ths riddle!"

Sonic smirked "Ask away we are good at riddles Discord!"

Discord just smiled more as he spoke the riddle "Alright then here it is, this place will lead you to what special items are needed to defeat me Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began."

"Elements?" Sonic demanded.

"Twists and Turns?" I asked.

"Twists and turns?" Frost echoed.

"Twists and turns?" Tails asked then he got it "As in a labyrinth! Discord's hid these special items in a labyrinth!"

"Well aren't you the smart one?" Discord said with a laugh then he disappeared.

"Then we'll have to go to this labyrinth!" Sonic shouted.

A few more hours passed but we finally found a labyrith. It was huge and just as when we were about to get there, Discord appeared nearly scaring all of us except for Sonic.

"Should've known big and ugly was here" Sonic said with a smile on his face.

The maze we were looking at was big and creepy looking causing Antoine to muttered nervously "Do we have to go threw that place?"

"Plus we don't even know what we are looking for" I admitted.

"No fear!" Sonic said eying Tail's tails "Discord forgot about Tail's flying ability, and my speed! We'll have this done in no time!"

With this Tails tried to fly over the maze when all of a sudden his tails vanished and he fell into my arms.

"My tails!" he shouted.

Sonic tried to get inside the maze when something prevented him from going inside it really fast "What the? My speed's gone!"

It was then I saw something that looked like magical sparks appear near my Thunder Sabers, Frost's Freeze Claws, and Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe. Then for some odd reason they disappeared.

"My Flame Axe" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"You're Thunder Sabers!" Frost announced towards me then I added on "You're Freeze Claws!"

Then the two of us screamed.

Then he appeared. There was no question about it, it was Discord! The evil spirit was laughing at our dismay as if he was the one that took them away which he was.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha" Discord laughed at all of us "You all should've seen you're faces! Priceless that never get's old."

"Give us our abilities and our allies their Element Weapon's back!" Knuckles demanded.

Discord looked at all of us before bursting out with laughter "You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game: no flying, no weapons or abilities and no magic."

"First rule?" Tails asked nervously.

Discord took his time to pause "Yes, yes, that is the first rule and the second rule of the game is everyone has to play, well used to be but sense there are more of you than the usual amount only six and all six of those creatures have to participate, or now I'll win."

"Is there a rule where you don't win if we accidentally break them?" Sonic asked in his usual board look and tone.

"Wait six of us?" I asked looking at Discord while temporarily forgetting that I didn't have my Thunder Sabers anymore "Oh great this is gonna take a while to get used too, but are you afraid you'll lose if all of us attempt this game of yours?"

Discord broke out laughing "Not really, you see in this maze does lie the keys in defeating me, you see it's called the Elements of Harmony, and there are six of them. You'll need all six of them to defeat me."

Sonic stood his ground "Six Elements of Harmony, Amber, Frost, Sunflash anyone know what those are?"

"Not really" Frost and I replied.

Even Prince Sunflash turned to Knuckles and Knuckles shrugged "Got me, I never heard of what these Princesses did to defeat Discord only that they did defeat him."

Discord look at us "Oh alright, I won't tell you much of the Elements of Harmony but what I have already said, there are six of them so, that is why I'll need only six of you to play and the six of you must play the game or like I said, I win!"

"We have no time to play games with you Discord!" Knuckles shouted.

Discord just broke down into laughter "Oh are you that concerned about Dr. Robotnic winning?"

"He's right" Sunflash told Knuckles "As much as I hate to lose precious time to stop Dr. Robotnic, Discord comes first because the worse Dr. Robotnic can do is send his armies to any place he wants."

"And on par with Discord's powers if Knuckles is right and from what we saw from him" Frost began then she quickly ended it "That's the least Dr. Robotnic can do, Discord will place our homes into internal chaos!"

Discord looked bored "It's going to happen ether way."

Knuckles got it finally "Alright then in order to protect the Master Emerald, from whatever creature Discord is we'll do what he wants."

"So who's going into that maze?" Sonic asked.

I stepped up as Prince Sunflash turned to me "You Amber?"

"Of course" I told him "He might've taken Sonic's speed but he can't take away a creature's speed that's automatically fast."

"That's right" Discord said.

I turned to Prince Sunflash and he agreed "Alright, this is just another test you want to prove yourself."

I nodded "Exactly, I can't fear the unknown or Dr. Robotnic, by joining in any effort to stop an villain on his side, I can get braver."

"That's the spirit" Sonic coached.

I turned to Discord whose expression told me he saw right threw me and it was the feeling he knew which Element of Harmony would be best suited for me.

When I stood up, I wasn't surprised when Sunflash and Frost appeared right besides me both looked at Discord "We're in this game of yours Discord!"

It was as if Discord expected this as what ever he was smiled "Of course, that's to be expected Sunflash, I know as a guy you'll do what it takes to defend the girl you love."

I gave out an embarrassed gasp and blush how did Discord know about that. We'd only met an hour ago.

Discord actually smiled once again "Oh I know everything about you, you're strengths," he disappeared and reappeared behind Knuckles starling the Enercha "And you're weaknesses!"

Knuckles's response to being startled was to be expected of him he launched a fist at Discord but Discord disappeared and reappeared in front of all of us.

"That's three that must play now" Discord taunted.

Sonic stood up "Whatever Discord, you can't shake off this hedgehog! I'm in this little game of yours!"

"Very well Sonic" Discord said "That's four."

Now it was down to two more. Which others would step forward. We were expecting Tails to join in but to our surprise Princess Sally Acorn stepped up "I'm in Discord, my kingdom is at stake, and just like Prince Sunflash, I will not sit down and let you try to bring chaos to it!"

"And yet another royal noble creature rises up against me" Discord muttered placing his hand to his head "Yet, there always seems to be a Princess that rises up against me."

Now this left with only one of our allies left and that was easily decided as Knuckles walked up pointing his hand towards Discord "And I personally won't let anyone even near the Master Emerald. Discord if you while you causing Chaos even comes close in touching it, well you and I will have problems! Even so, I will not let even you danger it! I'm in!"

Discord let out a mighty laugh, "So the six are announced!"

Frost, Knuckles, Sally, Sonic, Sunflash and I just looked at each other then nodded. We stepped up looking at Discord with determined looks.

"It appears you are ready!" Discord told us "I'll await to be defeated at the end of the maze! Once all six Elements of Harmony are found!"

"It's okay everyone!" Prince Sunflash said "We can handle anything Discord throws at us if we stick together!"

That is when Discord let out a mighty laugh and snapped his fingers letting the maze separate into six parts and just like the walls of the maze were six a tongues found all six of us and scooped us up appearing to eat us as we were now separated facing six places.

"Now what?" I heard Frost's reply.

"Everyone we are separated for now!" was Sonic's response "Everyone go to the center of the maze."

"That's a noble idea!" Sunflash shouted.

"Center of the maze" I added on "Uh, right!"

"Right!" was the response from the rest.

**Discord's POV**

It was a marvelously sight to behold. Not sooner had I been freed by the efforts of this Dr. Robotnic pony, well if he is a pony, I was confronted by his nemesis and his own group of friends. I had to give out an evil smirk as I watched the trapped group. They were sort of taken by surprise at my marvelous magical powers. The last time I played this game with Princess Celestia's subjects, I was able to trick Twilight Sparkle's friends easily and win the first game! Now I was doing the same game with them.

Now apparently they knew nothing of my abilities! This would make this place's downfall almost to easy. Now I had stolen from my dimension the only items to defeat me. They were known as the Elements of Harmony. Two times I had fallen in defeat against this power, and this time I was determined not to make it a third time! Anyway I had hidden the Elements of Harmony still in their necklace or Tiara forms. Normally they would've stayed deactivated sense they weren't in my Dimension anymore! However I decided to give them slack as the six creatures that selected to play this game matched entirely to the ones I played it before.

Unknown to them, I had already known which Element of Harmony would be enough to defeat me. The first one of course was always the ones that were Honesty, that I had already known was the mighty lion Prince Sunflash. Seriously I am always opposed by royalty everywhere I go so by them underestimating me, I could do some serious damage!

I practically waited till they found the items which were necklaces and the tiara.

I burst out laughing at a certain blue hedgehog's remark "Hey what's the big deal Discord? Giving me th is Taira?"

The Blue Hedgehog had taken up the main and dangerous Element the Element of Magic, the one that sparks the others to defeat me but he didn't know it. Prince Sunflash had gotten the Element of Harmony of Honesty, the leopard Frost took Laughter, oh I knew how to break that one too well. Then there was that Princess Sally, she nicely took the Element of Generosity, next to come was Amber that female cheetah took the Element of Kindness, and finally Knuckles took the Element of Loyalty. They had no clue how to use them so I took it as my time to put my plan into action.

I carefully floated above the maze plotting my timing. Now honesty was something I needed to disrupt and I saw that the Prince was honest like the previous one that used it. Sadly illusionist apples weren't going to do it this time. It would have to be something else. Now perhaps something his girl would've said. His girl? Oh yeah that cheetah. I gave a look at her she wasn't the type to cheat of her boyfriend and I could tell no love rift was going to tear the two apart but I had the perfect illusion. Something more sinister then his girl cheating on him.

With strings attached to puppets of his mother and father, I flew over the maze right above the area where the Prince was.

"Sunflash!" I spoke up trying to mimic his father and mother's voice with other lions, leopards, and cheetahs in his tribe

This sort of worked like a charm as the mighty Lion Prince turned surprised to see them.

"What the heck is going on?" Prince Sunflash demanded.

Oh this was beginning to play out just like the last one as the Prince's people started to laugh.

"I don't recognize you except for perhaps Frost, mother, and father" the Prince spoke.

I begun taunting him even further " The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us one question past, future or present. But be warned, that the truth may not always be pleasant."

"Truth may not always be pleasant?" the lion asked "Alright then I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I do have one question what's gonna come out of this mission after we destroy Dr. Robotnic's portal?"

"For the answers you seek, go ahead, take a peek" I spoke.

The Prince looked confused but did so anyway. When he did I made replicas of his friends except for Amber, as I knew by heart that she wouldn't say anything bad about him.

It took another few minutes but I could tell just by the Prince turning an darker color that my corruption was working on him. Oh yeah the sweet spell of success as I was making his so called friends talk like they didn't need him.

"It can't be true!" Sunflash pleaded.

I then smirked seeing how easily it was to corrupt those that had honor in them as I spoke again " When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." then I began laughing.

"Sunflash?" a voice rang out and I knew it was Sonic's quickly I vanished and hid the illusions and watched the fruits of my first results.

The mighty Lion Prince turned over towards Sonic "Sonic?"

"Hey I see you found something!" Sonic said "Oh and I thought I heard voices."

"What this?" Sunflash asked "Oh I've always had it as for the voices no one was here."

"Really?" Sonic blinked then he shook his head as I heard his thoughts _No way the Prince would lie to an ally. So it must be true._

Sonic turned to Sunflash "Come on then let's go see if we can see the others."

"Alright" was the response.

One of the six were down five more to go, I decided to try to corrupt Frost. The leopard had found hers and was now trying to find her way out of the maze completely calm whistling while speaking up "When I find Discord, I'll give him a piece of my claws and whatever this Element of Harmony is."

Of course she wouldn't know but I knew exactly what it was, she had found the Element of my personal favorite laughter! This one was a necklace with a blue balloon topaz!

Just like the Prince this one should've been the easiest.

Sadly there were two ways that she could interpret laughter and I was going to make her realize the bad meaning of laughter.

I then floated over Frost and began my spell nearly immediately. She then found herself in an area surrounded by balloons.

"Balloons?" she asked then she nearly burst out laughing but she was still serious "In a time like this?"

Then the balloons began to laugh at her.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Frost demanded.

"What's the matter Frost?" I asked her threw the balloons "I thought you appreciate friends to laugh."

"My friends laugh with me" Frost said "That's different!"

I sighed this was playing out exactly like the first time I done it " It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time."

"No they don't!" Frost shouted but I could tell that she was looking at the balloons in the eye and I was hypnotizing her. The very first step I use to corrupt others.

Her eyes were becoming swirls now and I continued making the balloons laugh at her knowing that I was ether going to make her mad at the real me or at her friends.

"Stop it!" She shouted in rage.

"Oh, poor Frost" I spoke " Here I thought you were the calm one that kept everyone together. Happy now?"

"Happy?" She snapped "I don't think so!"

It was then the balloons popped and I went off to corrupt another player but not before I turned to see what was gonna happen as Sonic, and Prince Sunflash.

"Frost!" Sonic shouted "There you are, we've been looking all over for you! Are we glad to see you okay."

"Oh you are hugh?" Frost demanded "Why looking for a laugh?"

"Frost?" Sonic asked in a confused tone he turned to Sunflash "What do you suppose made her so mad?"

"I didn't notice anything strange" The Prince lied.

This over threw the blue hedgehog as he heard the Prince's lie.

"Something's going on" Sonic said scratching his head "First the Prince is lying for some odd reason and now Frost is mad at us. We best get the others before whatever has happened to these two gets to them."

"You do that" I laughed knowing they couldn't here me "Now it's time to corrupt another lady, and this time it ain't going to be anyone of Prince Sunflash's members."

I knew whom to go after next, the Princess of Knothole herself. Now she had found an Element of Harmony and just like the rest of the Elements she found a golden necklace which it's center was with a purple diamond amethyst in the middle. This one was Generosity.

"I was expecting to find the others including Prince Sunflash" Sally Acorn spoke "Instead I guess I can understand this marvelous item I found. It's not a Chaos Emerald so we can safely put it some place, but it'll do."

She was continuing to walk when she slammed face first into a rock she backed away and it was then she noticed three gyms in the stone then she must've seen my eyes because she looked a bit shocked as she asked out "Discord?"

"Welcome to your lucky day Princess Sally" I spoke to her "You found the one thing in this dimension that rivals my face, you're beauty."

With this a blinding light filtered around the area and the Princess as I asked "What do you think? You like?"

Once again I saw that she had my hypnotized eyes as she spoke "Yes, I like very much!" she then paused before going on "No! No, I will not submit to your tricks Discord! Must get to the center...Too meet the others!"

She stepped away just like the previous pony that had the same Element but naturally the Princess came back shouting "Mine!"

She began digging at the rocks with her paws, when it was over she was looking at a pile or rocks which now were all one diamond thanks to my magic as long as turning her slightly grey "Well Sally, you have certainly out done yourself this time!" she ran at the gym "Who knew that those little gyms were one huge Chaos Emerald! Now it's in my position!"

She paused looking at the fake Chaos Emerald "Now let's get you home!"

I was watching this result as the area Sally was in collapsed revealing Sonic, Prince Sunflash and Frost.

"Sally!" Sonic shouted "Are we glad to see you!"

He paused looking at Sally whom was holding what appeared to be a giant bolder "Why are you carrying a giant bolder?"

"What do you mean bolder Sonic?" She asked him clearly offended by the remark "This item is indeed a Chaos Emerald and It's all mine!"

Sonic, and Sunflash looked at each other while Frost took her time to walk towards it silently. Princess Sally caught this look and charged right at them "Keep your envious eyes off it! I found it and I found it fair and square!"

She then began trying to walk with it but the bolder was nearly twice as heavy as she was and Sonic couldn't help but ask "Yo, Sal, need some help?"

"Three down" I chuckled evilly "Two more to go."

I finally decided to go after the little cheetah girl Amber so I vanished.

**Amber's POV**

There was something going on with the others. My woman's intuition told me something was going entirely wrong. I couldn't put my paw on it but I knew something was going on wrong. Now I had found a golden necklace lying on the ground. I gently picked it up and looked at the device. It was as I said a golden necklace but the center of it was a pink butterfly gym.

"Could this be one of these Elements of Harmony?" I asked myself "If so what is it? Plus why would Discord place them out in the open where one can find it?"

It was then I heard my name being called.

"Amber!" a voice rang out and even though I saw three butterflies I knew the voice was Discord's

I turned to the butterflies "It looks like you've been left behind by your so called friends hugh?" the butterflies said but I could hear Discord's voice in them.

"That's a lie" I boldly told him "I'm sure they are looking for me right now!"

"Well it must be upsetting for them to think of how helpless they think you are" the butterflies told me.

I closed my eyes as I realized what Discord had done to most of the others! He had merely corrupted them threw persuasion and magical illusions well he wasn't going to get me easily but I spoke out calmly "Oh no, not at all Discord! I know I am weak and helpless but I'm learning to overcome my fears! I appreciate them for trying to help me!"

"Yes, well certainly it burns you up, they are always pointing out your flaws! Right?" he taunted me threw the butterflies.

"Not really" I told him "In fact I'm think I'm really lucky to have friends that do understand me and want me to be the best I can be!"

This done the trick! The butterflies reverted and in their place was Discord and he looked really angry.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" He shouted "Why do all the wearers of the Element of Kindness say those lines?"

I caught onto this looking at the necklace "So that's what this is, it is an Element of Harmony, the Kindness one!"

I looked at Discord smirking "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks!"

He then looked at me "That might be true, but you have been kind too long!" he then pressed my head with his finger and for some odd reason I felt something beg ginning to corrupt me "Time for you to be cruel!"

With this touch he had differently changed me as he shouted "Arrivederci!"

With this he was gone leaving me to where I originally was but in a dazed state.

This is when Sonic, Sunflash, Frost and Sally appeared.

"Amber!" Sonic shouted as I turned to them "Are we glad to see another friendly face around here."

"Oh bo, ho, ho,!" I shouted.

This took Sonic off guard "What the?"

"Why don't you use your super speed and make everything alright?" I demanded.

"Uh" Sonic began but I caught him off guard again "Oh that's right you can't! He took the ability away!" then to add insult to this I slapped him with the back of my tail.

Sonic looked a bit dazed at the slap but he knew now something was wrong "What in the world has happened to my friends?"

He saw that I had purposely shoved Frost into a wall of the maze. Prince Sunflash burst out laughing at this causing her to immediately get on his case about it "What are you laughing at?"

"Uh, the blue skies!" Prince Sunflash said.

"Little help here!" Sally shouted and we turned over towards her to see her carrying a boulder.

Sonic eagerly helped her as she saw this "Thanks Sonic!"

"Uh you're welcome" Sonic muttered then she glared at him "But don't get any ideas! I know where you live!"

**Discord's POV**

All was going according to my master Plan. So okay perhaps Amber was the hardest for me to corrupt but with a simple touch she was now corrupted. Now there was only one creature remaining and that was Knuckles! The Enercha was now going after the last one the Element of Loyalty. It was a golden necklace but it's symbol was a red ruby thunderbolt.

"Aha!" I heard Knuckles proclaim "I got you! So this is one of these Elements of Harmony."

He then must've saw me as I was on a bunch of clouds as if they were a big hammock "Oh I can see why creatures love clouds so much."

The red Enercha glared at me getting into an attack posture lashing out a few practice punches "Hey you! Get off of those clouds then put them up! Come on let's go!"

I looked at him "Hey, I'm hear to deliver a message!"

"I'm here to deliver a message myself to you too!" Knuckles announced.

I carefully held back my grin as loyalty type tended to be the most gullible and from what I had heard from this Dr. Robotnic was that this guy was too gullible so it would be easily done to corrupt him! I looked at him then explained " Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you."

With this I casted an Illusion that shown Knuckle's home Angel Island shattering.

"Angel Island? Crumble?...Without me? No!"

With a snap Knuckles seen a red box as I spoke "This box contains, you're super strength and digging abilities! You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice."

**Amber's POV**

After our little incident Sonic was leading us. He had witnessed nearly everyone he had with him not acting the way they usually were.

"Must...Find Knuckles!" Sonic began "As a team were unstoppable. Knuckles won't let us down!"

Prince Sunflash proved him wrong as we saw Knuckles fleeing the maze "Well look up there! Knuckles is gliding away! He's abandoning us!"

"No way!" Sonic proclaimed "Now I know that's a lie!" he then saw Knuckles gliding away himself then asked "How could this be?"

Then there was thunder cracking and the maze blew apart with Discord laughing evilly "Well, well, well, looks like somebody broke my "No Flying, no magic, no abilities rule! Game over my little friends! Even though you found the Elements of Harmony, it is useless unless you know what Elements each of you possess or how to use them!"

He then broke out into an evil laughter "Looks like we might be in for a big storm of Chaos!"

His evil laughter rose threw our ranks even as our abilities, and weapons with Sonic looking puzzled as if someone had finally beaten him and for once worried as lighting crackled everywhere!

**End of chapter.**

** This chapter has come to a close, sorry but in order for this Chapter to have worked, I had to put in Discord's POV because let's face it, Amber couldn't have been with the others when they were corrupted. Is this the end for our heroes? Has Dr. Robotnic finally won? Can Sonic cure his friends from their corruption? Find out next. Here is Tails, Boomer, and Sonic for next chapter's preview.**

** Tails: Sonic what happened?**

** Sonic: I'm not sure buddy, it's good to see you are acting like yourself.**

** Tails: What do you mean?**

** (Interrupted by a fight between Sally and the rest of Sonic's friends due to the big boulder she's carrying)**

** Boomer: Oh my gosh! This is odd.**

** Sonic: You're telling me! One moment our friends were normal and afterwards only I stayed the same.**

** Tails: This has got to be Discord's doing Sonic! He's somehow corrupted our friends!**

** Boomer: Now we have to somehow uncorrupt them! While also solving the riddle of these Elements of Harmony.**

** Sonic: You guys focus on that last part, I'll try to uncorrupt our friends!**

** Next time Chapter 14: Portal Destruction P3: Elements Of Harmony!**


	15. Chapter 14: Portal Destruction P3

Chapter 14: Portal Destruction P3! Elements of Harmony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash, Kelsey, and Chief Solo. Also Special Guest Discord is from the MLP FIM and will only remain till the end of this chapter. Also from the same series Discord belongs to, another special guest Twilight Sparkle, will be in the fanfic from this chapter and remain till the end of the Portal Destruction Arch which remains to be two more chapters.  
**

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

It was like any other day in Ponyville. Every pony was out working, I was studying on my newest magic lesson that Princess Celestia taught me when all of a sudden, I heard Spike my personal library assistant burp. Now the purple baby Dragon normally never burped unless he had received a letter from Princess Celestia herself. I was usually the one sending her letters. After hearing Spike burp I looked out into the room as I heard him speak out my name "Twilight! I've just got an emergency letter from Princess Celestia!"

Hearing this I came out of the room in a hurry "What does it say Spike?"

My assistant then read the letter "My faithful student, I have some bad news. I need to speak to you in person! Come to Canterlot as soon as you get this note."

I turned to Spike as he finshed reading the note "Spike! Take a note and right to the Princess for me. Tell her that I am on my way."

"But what shall I tell Fluttershy?" Spike asked "After all you told her you could help her find a book that will help her treat an animal's disease."

I held my breathe this was the day I had promised my yellow winged, pink mane and tail Pegasus friend that I would help her find a book on strange animal diseases. Good old Fluttershy caring for those animals. I turned to Spike " When she does come, please explain to her that Princess Celestia has sent for me and that I will help her whenever I get back."

"Okay" Spike said "Good luck Twilight Sparkle!"

I headed off towards Canterlot where Princess Celestia was at. It was relatively still early morning, much more earlier then I would usually be out. The only Pony that would be out this early was Applejack. I made it passed Applejack's orchard and as I was going by she spotted he. Applejack was an orange pony with a blond mane and blond tail. She was the only Pony to where a cowboy hat.

"Twilight!" She shouted towards me "Fancy seeing you up so early in the morning! What makes you be up so early today?"

"Princess Celestia's sent for me" I answered her.

Applejack paused "Oh well good luck then! Don't keep the Princess waiting and Twilight may I ask you something?"

"Of course" I said as I was on my way to Canterlot.

"Well this may sound silly but have you seen Applebloom?" she asked me.

Applebloom is Applejack's sister. She was a yellow filly with red mane and a red tail. She wore a red bow on the back of her head. I turned to Applejack "No, Applejack I haven't seen her, in fact I haven't seen Sweetie Bell Rarity's sister ether. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's been gone ever sense those strange portals started to appear" Applejack said.

"And that was three days ago!" I shouted.

"Exactly," Applejack said "It's been three days ever sense she disappeared and as her older sister, I'm worried about her."

"If I see her on my journey to Princess Celestia, I'll do whatever I can to bring her back safely" I told my friend.

"Thanks Twi" Applejack said.

I shortly left and found Canterlot. Applebloom's sudden disappearance was disturbing even to me. I knew Applebloom and Rarity's sister Sweetie Bell would never run away from Ponyville. I supposed I had to bring this up to Princess Celestia now that I knew about it. Once in Canterlot, I made my way to the castle and was surprised to see not only Celestia but her younger sister Princess Luna herself. Princess Celestia was a white pony, she had a beautiful mixture mane and tail colors of cyan, turquoise,azure, and purple, she also had unicorn horn and Pegasus wings on her. Her sister Princess Luna on the other hand was dark blue with her mane light blue. Like Princess Celestia, Luna had a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings.

"I got your message Princess!" I told Celestia "What did you want to see me for?"

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna glanced at each other with worried looks, then they turned their attention to me.

"We are glad you are here Twilight Sparkle" Princess Luna said "You are the only Pony we can think of that can help."

The younger Princess's tone made me realize something bad happened. I then asked out "What on Equestria is going on?"

Princess Celestia then took a deep breathe before speaking out her words "Discord's escaped once again."

I gave out a terrified gasp!

**Beginning Intro**

**End of Intro**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

"My Princess!" I shouted in disbelief! It couldn't be! Discord back? This was impossible I knew my five friends and I defeated Discord "Please tell me your joking! My friends and I defeated him!"

"That is true you did defeat him" Princess Celestia said to me.

"But sadly if you hadn't noticed" Princess Luna added on "The statue where Discord was located at disappeared. We are thinking where ever he disappeared to caused him to break free!"

I hung my head trying to imagine the chaos Discord could cause once he came back to Equestria.

"Then I'll get my friends" I told the Princess "Just give me the Elements of Harmony and once I find my friends we'll find Discord and defeat him!"

Hearing my words the two Princesses looked at each other and smiled then they gave me more worried looks. Seeing the looks I sort of knew what happened but Princess Luna was able to speak out her mind "That's the problem Twilight Sparkle! The Elements of Harmony are missing!" She paused before continuing "Discord's probably stolen them again!"

I gave out another worried gasp it was like Discord to steal the very things that could defeat them. I gave the two Princesses my full attention as Celestia spoke up "Twilight Sparkle! Please know that Discord isn't in Equestria at all, in fact he's in another dimension!"

"And the Elements of Harmony?" I asked her kindly.

"Most likely with him" Princess Luna said.

I turned giving Princess Celestia my full attention as she spoke to me her new orders "Now that the Elements of Harmony are in a new Dimension, they well with the exception of the Magic one, will choose new wielders chosen in that dimension! I want you to chase after Discord and help those ponies or whatever creatures they have in that Dimension to defeat Discord!"

I gave Princess Celestia a polite bow "You got it my Princess, I will not fail you!"

The two Princesses gave me a reassuring nod before I turned to leave the Castle for my latest but very first Solo Mission. Normally I would've had some pony or Spike with me but knowing that Discord escaped and having dealt with him... Then I remembered my promise to Applejack and asked out before leaving the room "My Princesses, do you have any idea where Applebloom or Sweetie Bell are?"

Princess Luna spoke "Sadly, even when we know those two Fillies disappeared, we don't know where they went or what is happening to them."

Princess Celestia added on "If you want to you could ask the ponies or creatures in the Dimension you are going to, perhaps they might know what happened to them. But don't worry Luna and I are sending out search parties looking for them."

"Thanks" I said as I left the doors to do my mission.

**Amber's POV**

We were all watching Discord. Now that we all had our abilities and Element Weapons back. Sonic was still looking at Discord shocked that someone in his life had somehow defeated him. Discord was laughing "It's game over for you all and now to cause what I do best! Chaos and disharmony!"

"You won't get away!" Sonic shouted he tried to get to Discord but Discord simply snapped his hands then disappeared. Sonic went crashing into Frost.. Causing me to chuckle at his dismay. Once more this caused Frost to glare at me "Quit laughing at me!"

"Ha, ha" I continued.

"I mean it!" She shouted.

"No" I said.

It was then we noticed that it was beginning to rain. No it wasn't normal rain! It was chocolate milk? This was followed by True Animals growing legs bigger than normal.

"What the heck?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like Discord's not doing his thing" Prince Sunflash said.

Sonic shot him a look "What is with those lies?" he asked "This IS Discord's doing!"

"Sonic!" a voice sounded.

We all turned to see Tails, and Boomer. The two looked the same so Sonic sighed with relief "Am I glad to see you two as your normal selves!"

Tails stopped flying towards us as he asked "What's with this Chocolate Milk Rain?"

"Well" Sonic said turning to him "We sort of lost to Discord!"

"What?" Tails asked "How?"

"I'm not sure" Sonic said.

It was then we turned our attention to Sally whom was doing her best to carry the boulder which she claimed was a Chaos Emerald.

"Uh, Sonic" Boomer asked Sonic "What's with the boulder?"

"That's one of the problems" Sonic admitted he then whispered to Tails and Boomer "Sally thinks that's a huge Chaos Emerald."

"But it's not!" Tails said.

"You, Boomer and I know that but somehow SHE doesn't know it" Sonic said.

"Oh this Chaos Emerald should be with us" Prince Sunflash said touching the boulder trying to lift it up and with his massive strength he was "After all it would be safe with me."

He was then interrupted rudely by Princess Sally kicking him "Try it Punk!"

"Doesn't Sunflash mean us?" Boomer asked.

It was then Tails must've seen something happening to Frost, me, Sally, and Prince Sunflash. Our normal color turned near gray or white. For Sunflash he only became a bit brighter color.

"Oh-no" Tails muttered as Prince Sunflash, Princess Sally, Frost and I fought against each other "This can't be!"

"Hey guys we're friends!" Sonic shouted "Knock it off!"

The fight would continue even with Sunflash, Frost and I bringing out our Element Weapons.

"Uh-oh" Boomer said "This isn't going to end well."

Quickly Sonic intercepted the four of us putting himself in very much harm's way. Luckily Boomer had caught Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe and my Thunder Saber's while Sonic was able to block Frost's Freeze Claws. Despite their efforts our Element Weapons did their effect shocking and burning Boomer's hands or nearly freezing Sonic's hands. This caused them to fall backwards into Frost piling in on her. She struggled to get them off and her struggling attempts caused Tails to chuckle. Bad move because this caused Frost to burst out from the pile giving Tails a death glare that silenced him all that could be heard from the two tailed fox was a nervous gulp.

"You better be scared" Frost said glaring at him "That last chuckle was your last."

Hearing this Tails flew into a tree branch but he knew that if this form of Frost was to do her threat, there was no stopping her from climbing the tree after him. Luckily Boomer had caught her and was holding her back "Please settle down Frost, if you were to have seen it you'd be laughing too."

"You want some of this?" Frost demanded.

Sonic turned to Tails "What's going on?"

Tails got the answer "Our friends, aren't the normal friends we hang around."

"I can guess that now!" Sonic said.

"I'm guessing this is Discord's doing" Tails told Sonic still shivering at his near death encounter with a corrupted Frost then he completed his speech "Discord's corrupted them."

"What how?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure" Tails admitted "But right now we need to think on our next move" he paused looking up at the rain "How long is it going to be raining chocolate?"

"Well we have one other choice" Boomer said trying to ignore the rain as well but failing rapidly.

From the far distance screams of terrified creatures and animals it sounded as if Discord was creating chaos as well. I even heard the faint sneeze of a mouse which caused trees to topple all over us well almost.

"A sneeze from a mouse did THIS?" Tails muttered.

"I'll hate to see what other chaos Discord can do" Sonic admitted.

Tails looked at our necklaces as I accidentally dropped mine due to the scuffle. I was about to retrieve mine when Sally came onto it "Mine!"

This caused Sonic to blink once surprised that the girl he liked was hording not only a boulder that she thought was a Chaos Emerald but a hording other things that didn't belong to her. Tails then turned "We should go somewhere to talk this over, I'm pretty sure the necklaces are the Elements of Harmony, but what are they?"

Boomer had the solution "How about we go to the Library? Surely it would have something about the Elements of Harmony."

"Good idea!" Tails said.

So even with us corrupted we headed back to a Library. Once in it Tails tried to find a book but he was interrupted by me throwing a pebble. He glared at me as I pretended it wasn't me. He tried again but once more was interrupted.

"She's not being nice" Tails muttered "Why couldn't she be the nice innocent and caring Amber we all like?"

"When I find Discord!" Sonic shouted "I'll give him a taste of my speed! That is if I can predict what he's going to do."

"Not so easy to take a foe that can snap his fingers and get away from you" I taunted.

Sally was still with the boulder giving it a name Tom.

"No one touches this!" she shouted.

Sonic turned to Tails "I'm not sure how long I can last with them all like this."

"I for one agree" Tails agreed.

Boomer had found a book "Hmm. Perhaps this book from Magical Necklaces will-" he was interrupted by me grabbing the book out of his paws.

The walrus blinked "Hey give it back!"

I retrieved it and shouted in a playful voice "Keep away!"

I threw it towards Prince Sunflash whom grabbed the book Sonic tried to help Boomer as he came to Prince Sunflash "Sunflash be a pal and give the book to me?"

"What book?" Sunflash asked "I don't have it."

He threw it to Frost and Sonic tried to intercept it but Frost caught it. She grinned then threw it back to me.

"This is nuts! It's no time to play games!" Sonic shouted as he came towards me but I threw it onto the floor right in front of Sally.

"Mine!" She shouted scooping it up.

"Hey Sally!" Sonic shouted "I can understand the necklaces and the boulder er Chaos Emerald thing but a book what gives?"

"If you three are interested in the book, then I'll keep it!" she insisted.

It was a bit too much for him as he pounces onto the Sunflash, then creating another fight with all of us except for Tails and Boomer. Sonic was able to get out of the fight easily then hold the book eying us as we surrounded him while giving it to Tails and Boomer "Hey calm down, were trying to help you five out! This is a library book and Boomer and Tails are going to read it!"

"Fine" Sunflash said turning "Then we'll handle Dr. Robotnic without your help, we can beat him alone! Come Amber, and Frost!"

"Hey now wait a second you can't go to Egghead with just you three!" Sonic protested but I fetched a pot filled it with water then shouted "Wet pot!" before turning the container over slammed it onto his head.

Then we left.

**Sonic's POV**

It took a while for Tails to get the pot off my head. Just when you thought Amber couldn't be more cruel, she did. Man I hate to admit it even though I didn't go hating enemies, I was now hating Discord! That evil Spirit corrupted my friends and it really hurt me seeing this. He made Sunflash one that I held with deep respect into a lair, he turned Frost into well Unfriendly like especially when one laughed, he turned Sally into a horde, then lastly he turned Amber, our dear gentle friend into a cruel girl. I got to hand it to you, I used to believe I could save anyone, now I wasn't sure if there was a solution to save my friends from their Corruptions. I turned to Tails as Boomer saw something he didn't like "Oh-no Sonic, not you too!"

"What?" I asked him "What's happening!"

"Discord's Corrupting you as well!" Tails shouted in alarm.

I looked at my feet as I was starting to turn gray just like Amber and Frost. I sadly looked down "Well I hate to admit it but I'm beat."

I walked out of the library leaving Tails and Boomer hurrying to try to find answers. I was walking outside minding my own business knowing I had to fight Dr. Robotnic, but perhaps if I could find Discord, I could fight him and force him to uncorrupted my friends before Dr. Robotnic would successfully skin Amber and perhaps kill Frost and Sunflash.

I was out in the Chaos that Discord was causing. He was increasing this minute by minute, too make it worse, I could hear the evil spirit was laughing at what he was doing. It was horrible. For once I was going to admit defeat, I couldn't see anyway to save Mobius or my friends. I was about to leave when a portal opened. Quickly thinking it was going to be another of Egghead's plans, I got ready for an attack but got the surprise of my life when I saw a purple Unicorn. She had a beautiful dark violet it had some hints of pink on it mane, along with her tail. Now on her flank was a weird mark that resembled shooting stars.

"Looks like I have found the place Discord is in" she spoke out as she stepped out of the portal.

She looked around "Boy this place was harder to find than I wanted it to be."

It was then she saw me a gray hedgehog and spoke "Oh my! Discord's got you under a spell!"

"No," I told her "He's got at least four of my friends under the spell!"

I then saw her come over to me "But yet you lost you're faith in your abilities to keep your friendship?"

I gasped out "Boy you're good, how'd you know?"

"I was one of the ponies that defeated Discord the second time" she spoke "And was in the same situation you were. Here is my advise, think of the good times you had with your friends and that you can save them!"

"Well in despite of this rain?" I asked her.

I then began thinking of the good things and I was surprised to see my original blue color coming back. When I concentrated that I could save my friends despite what Amber done to me, I looked at her as my color came back "Thanks er miss" I began trying to think of her name but she caught me "I'm Twilight Sparkle and who are you?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" I told her I quickly did some of my fancy speed work "Fastest thing alive!"

I saw Twilight Sparkle jaw drop then I heard her speak out "I must remember to tell my Friend Rainbow Dash about you. She's the fastest pony where I come from."

"Hey you got it!" I said to her winking at her "Tell her whenever she wants to see who's faster, I'll be willingly to race against her."

"I'll be sure to mention it to her" Twilight said but then she grew serious "You were saying Discord's corrupted your friends?"

"Yeah, he did, but two others didn't get corrupted, their trying to research how to use these Elements of Harmony" I explained I saw her ears perk up and she turned to me "I'm from the area where the Elements of Harmony are from, I can help you with that."

"Um where are you from?" I asked her.

"I'm from Equestria!" Twilight Sparkle told me "Princess Celestia one of the rulers of Equestria sent me to help you out defeat Discord in anyway I can."

"You'll have my eternal gratitude" I told her then I picked her up "Wha?" she asked.

"I'll get you out of this rain no sweat" I told her.

With my speed I made my way holding Twilight Sparkle in the air to the Libarary where I opened it.

"Sonic?" Tails asked surprised to see me "You're back to normal!"

I smiled at him placing Twilight Sparkle "Thanks to her."

"Wow!" Boomer shouted "A real unicorn!"

Even though she was purple, I still saw her blush a bit at this then I introduced her fully "Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"A nice name for a unicorn" Tails admitted.

"Sonic" Twilight said to me "I thought your friends were corrupted."

"Well these are the two that were not do to not playing Discord's game."

"That was his second rule everyone had to play" she told me.

"Not us" Tails told her "Because Discord has taken Six of these Elements of Harmony only six of us could play."

"There were nine of us" Boomer explained then she got it "That Discord...What new rule will he think of next?"

Twilight Sparkle then spoke up "I know everything about the Elements of Harmony as they were originally from my dimension-" she pauses seeing Sally still here and a boulder.

"Oh-no," she muttered already guessing that Princess Sally was one of the ones that played Discord's game "Sonic, don't tell me, she's one of your Corrupted friends?"

"Uh-yes that's Princess Sally Acorn, she's one of them, why do you ask?" I asked her.

Twilight Sparkle sighed "Because she's acting like my friend Rarity whom bared the Element of Generosity."

"Well this is very ungenerous" Tails told her "We can't seem to get anything away from her. Including that boulder!"

"What are you talking about?" Princess Sally demanded "Tom here is a Chaos Emerald and it's all mine!"

This caused Twilight Sparkle to fall face first into the ground "Now I know she's acting like Rarity! She did the same thing except that the boulder Rarity named Tom was a diamond...Er what's a Chaos Emerald?"

"An Emerald in this dimension that can increase a creature's power" Boomer explained "There are seven of these multi colored Emeralds. When all are gathered that creature gains invincibility."

"Ouch" Twilight Sparkle said she turned to me "Sonic, allow me to demonstrate what I can do to save your friends."

She walked over towards the boulder with Sally Acorn looking at her "Stay back unicorn! I'll defend this Chaos Emerald."

"I'm not interested in the Chaos Emerald" Twilight Sparkle told her walking over towards the Princess of Knothole. Sally jumped down to confront her but Twilight Sparkle's horn began glowing purple. She then gently pressed her horn on Sally's head and I saw Sally's original color begin to reappear. Once completed Sally shook her head free "What the heck happened?" she looked at the boulder "And what is this Boulder doing in the Library?"

"Now she knows it's a boulder" Tails muttered.

Sally turned to me "Sonic, what's going on?"

Twilight Sparkle answered the question for her "Discord's corrupted you so you couldn't use your Element of Harmony against him."

"Element of Harmony?" Princess Sally asked she looked at the diamond one "This one?"

"That's the Element of Generosity" Twilight Sparkle explained "It looks like it has chosen you because you are a generous creature."

"I guess I am" Sally admitted "I will be very generous to help others."

Twilight Sparkle turned towards me as I held the Taira "Oh Sonic, looks like you got my Element of Harmony?"

"Your's?" I asked holding the Taira I then gave it to her "Well then you can have it."

"What does that one represent?" Tails asked her as she used magic to levitate the Taira before answering "It's the Element of Magic, the most elusive one, it's the one that activates the Elements of Harmony."

She then passed the Elements of Magic to me but I insisted that she keep it "If it's yours then you can keep it!"

She smiled at me "Oh Sonic, Celestia told me that this is dimension chooses it's new weilders, you found it so you can keep it."

She then remembered that this was the Element of Magic she was talking about the spoke up "Oops, I guess this is the Element of Magic which she did tell me that with this being the only exception..."

"So will you take it?" I asked her.

"Only if you don't want it" she told me she then looked at me "But I believe you could harness it."

"Well okay" I said then I turned to her but Sally beat me to it "How did you uncorrupt me?"

Twilight Sparkle turned answering her "I basically cast a memory Spell which allows me to return your memories back prior to being corrupted."

"So by using it you could help us save everyone!" Tails shouted.

She nodded "You got it!"

I then jumped up and kissed her cheek, I must've been nuts to even do this but with this unicorn on our side we had a fighting chance against Discord but it would be Sally that spoiled the mood.

"I'm sorry but the others won't be easy" she said she held up the one she took from Amber and Twilight studied it "That's the Element of Kindness so who took it?"

Tails answered "Our friend Amber the Cheetah."

"The kindness creature in the world" Boomer admitted then he sighed "Well prior to Amber's corruption."

I then held my breathe looking at Twilight Sparkle and she caught on "What?"

"Well you walk on all fours-" I spoke and she looked at me "So? What's the problem?"

Tails caught on "Amber is a Cheetah! She hunts four legged animals!"

This got Twilight "Uh-oh and with me walking on four legs..."

"If Amber is hungry and sense she's no longer the Amber we know" Boomer admitted "She'll easily mistake Twilight Sparkle here for lunch."

Twilight looked at the ground as I spoke up "But have no fear! We'll just have to find a way to tell her you aren't from around here."

"That won't stop THIS corrupted Amber!" Tails told me.

I turned to Twilight "Plus if you need to restore her memories you must touch her with your horn."

"Yes" Twilight Sparkle admitted "Yes, I do."

"Which means one of us has to go and fight her" Tails pointed out.

I brought my hand under my chin thinking of the answer "I don't want to hurt anyone especially Amber."

"She is a cheetah" Boomer admitted "And if you accidentally hurt her more than you thought we could easily lose her."

"Amber is the one that found the Element of Kindness" Twilight Sparkle said "We can't afford her to die."

I then stood up "I don't want to hurt my friends, but perhaps I could try to distract them allowing Twilight Sparkle to come closer to them then using her Memory Spell."

"It's a risky plan" Tails admitted "Amber has those Thunder Sabers which will make her one of Sonic's hardest battles."

"Thunder Sabers?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Boomer then explained to her the Element Weapons and that Frost, Amber, and Prince Sunflash all had them.

"Man" She said then she turned to me "I know your fast Sonic, but you aren't faster than lighting, the Thunder Sabers will be your hardest obstetrical."

"Yeah well, I'm up for it" I said so with Twilight Sparkle at our side we went to find Amber, Frost and even Sunflash but not before Twilight helped Princess Sally hurl the boulder out of the library.

Princess Sally then turns to Tails, Boomer and me then speaks out "Please, let's not speak of this ever again."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

**Amber's POV**

Frost, Sunflash, and I were thinking of a plan to take Dr. Robotnic down once and for all. Sadly we were getting a bit hungry. Knowing that Male Lions don't hunt, Frost went off to hunt alone. Me well I went off to hunt for the two of us. As Sunflash's girlfriend and one possible wife one day, I was going to hunt for the family.

I then spotted Sonic the Hedgehog with Tails, Boomer and what appeared to be an uncorrupted Sally Acorn walking towards an opened field. Now I knew I wouldn't hunt them but what caught my eyes forced me to stop and rethink my options. In the middle of them was a unicorn and she was walking on four legs. A true animal! Quickly I began stalking the group plotting my attack. I heard Frost and Sunflash coming up to check on me. They too saw the Unicorn.

"Oh boy it's roasted unicorn tonight" Frost said.

"None for you! All for me and Sunflash!" I told her, then I began stalking forward.

"Not if I get her first!" Frost said huffing.

"Ladies, ladies, there will be some of her left" Sunflash said.

I was close enough and sprung my trap. I decided to try to come at the unicorn at the side. Tails wouldn't be enough to stop me even Sally Acorn wouldn't. I came around charging towards the group but Sonic must've seen me coming and intercepted me.

"Uh-uh" Sonic warned me "I know you might be hungry, but I can't let you eat my friend Twlight Sparkle!"

The unicorn Twilight Sparkle looked at me "That's Amber, boy does she need my help."

I glared at her "Come closer! That'll be all the help you can give me."

Sonic placed up his hand pointing it towards Twilight warning her "Don't move, leave Amber to me."

I looked at him "If you won't back down, I'll have to hurt you."

I drew my Thunder Sabers and before Sonic could react I shouted "**Lighting Strike!**"

The Lighting Attack strikes Sonic head on causing him to go flying stunned.

"Sonic!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she saw me take off towards her with powerful speed.

"I'm fine!" Sonic said he got up "So that's what that attack feels like...Feels like a small static shock!"

He intercepted me in the last minute saving Twilight's life.

"Amber come to your senses!" He told me as Twilight along with Boomer, Tails and Sally backed away.

"Watch out!" Boomer warned "If Amber saw us, Frost can't be too far behind."

Tails was watching every bush and tree carefully knowing Frost's hunting pattern. Twilight Sparkle caught on and repeated what Tails was doing.

I slashed out at Sonic but he dodged. I aimed my Thunder Sabers "**Lighting Strike!**"

This time he narrowly dodged the attack then I repeated the Lighting Strike again. He dodged but I noticed this was all he was doing other than keeping distance between him and Twilight Sparkle. He continuously dodged my attack but I timed my sixth attack perfectly striking him. He goes down and in pain but I keep on attacking him from long range keeping him down as I advanced.

"Sonic!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "Fight back!"

"Sort of hard when she barraging you with electric attacks and not caring" Sonic said to her.

"This ends this!" I shouted bringing my Thunder Saber's together and Tails knew what was coming "Sonic, you might want to dodge this!"

Sonic saw me going into formation "Great..."

"**Thunder Sphere Strike!**" I shouted using my best attack an electrical sphere was shot out towards him and he takes the sphere.

The blue hedgehog goes down for the count still with electricity from him. He doesn't dare to get up for fearing I couldn't take any damage.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted watching him move.

"Man, I never thought I'd be out classed by someone I'm faster from" he said moving finally "But yet her Thunder Sabers provide a hard challenge."

"I have an idea to stop her!" Tails shouted.

He looked at the two tailed fox and let him whisper the words, then Sonic stood up "He's right"

Sonic ran towards me and I retaliated with the Lighting Strike attacks. He dodged then continued to come towards me then he began circling me trapping me in a tornado which was blue. The forceful winds stopped me in my tracks and I couldn't move for fear of being blown away, then at the last moment, I felt a hand touch my chest. It wouldn't be enough to most Leopards or Lions but to a cheetah with a bruised chest...It was enough. I buckled down and Sonic grabbed my arms pinning my Thunder Sabers at my side "Let go" I warned.

"No way!" he said he turned to Twilight Sparkle looking at her "Now Twilight use it now!"

All I saw was Twilight Sparkle walking over towards me then with her horn glowing purple she pressed her horn onto my head gently. I then felt the magic it contained beginning to develop and uncorrupt me. I looked down and saw my yellow color returning. When it reached up to my head, I stumbled backwards "Guys! Something's gone wrong with the others!"

I looked up to see the unicorn and seeing that she was four legged animal I seemed to remember I was a bit hungry and she noticed this nervously backing away "Uh, ha-ha-ha, I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

Now this over threw me big time! Four legged True Animals don't usually speak.

"She's not from around our dimension" Tails explained.

"You saved me" I told Twilight Sparkle "Thank you."

I turned to Sonic "Oh-no did I do that! I'm so sorry!"

"Nice to see you back Amber" Sonic said with a smile "Grey really isn't your color."

I burst out laughing rolling onto the ground.

"Whose laughing?" I heard a voice and new it was Frost's.

"Uh-oh" I muttered "That normally isn't Frost!"

"Yeah she's corrupted too" Sonic explained.

"I knew it!" I snapped "He's corrupted my friends!"

Then I saw her. Frost was itching towards Twilight Sparkle from just freezing Tails and Sally with her Freeze Claws. She heard me laughing and came closer "Amber, I know you weren't laughing."

"I was laughing" I told her "Not at you at Sonic's joke."

"Grey isn't your color ether" Sonic joked causing me to laugh again.

"You're dead!" Frost declared.

She charged me and I held my Thunder Sabers to protect myself. They clashed against each other.

"What's gotten into you?" I demanded.

"Discord's corrupted her by confusing her with laughter!" Twilight Sparkle explained "Amber, Sonic is still a bit hurt from his encounter with your corrupted form! We need you to try to take Frost on."

"We'll okay" I sighed.

Frost slashed out at me with her Freeze Claws but I blocked them. Then she did something she would never do to anyone. She slashed me with her right foot claw. I managed to try to avoid the attack but a small slash was on my knee blood flowing from it. I clutched my leg.

"I'll teach one of my friends to laugh at me" she declared aiming her Freeze Claws " **Blazing Blizzard!**"

The ice attack was shot out towards me but I managed to roll out of the way but not before she charged "**Extension Freeze Claws!**"

Her Freeze Claws extended and I blocked them with the Thunder Sabers but sense she lunged at me she forced me to hit a tree injuring my back a bit. I was still leaning down where she tackled me and she looked at me "Whose laughing now?"

"Frost" I muttered looking at her as she aimed her Freeze Claws "Don't do this."

"Die!" she shouted.

It was then Twilight Sparkle took the opportunity to sneak up on the Leopard and preform the same Memory Spell to stop Frost from delivering a fatal blow. It worked like a charm and she blinked at me seeing me as her color return fully "Amber! No I don't want to kill you!"

"You're back" I gasped out.

She turned towards Twilight "And hungry"

"Um I just saved you" Twilight Sparkle said.

This stopped Frost from pouncing on her she looked at me as I sighed "She's not from our world."

"Oh" she breathed out.

She looks at Twilight as she explains the Elements of Harmony to us. Frost's was laughter which caused Frost to laugh happily "Well who knew."

"Amber's is Kindness" the unicorn explained.

"Now only two Elements remain" Sally Acorn said.

"Sunflash is up there" I said pointing to the hill.

"You know we'll have to go up against him" Twilight Sparkle said.

I gulped shrinking back and Twilight Sparkle saw this "What's wrong?"

"She is Sunflash's girlfriend" Frost answered.

"N-N-N-N-Not only that but I will not fight against Sunflash!" I shouted.

"Why not?" Twilight Sparkle asked "I mean I understand the part where he is your guy."

"B-B-B-Because...You're asking a female cheetah to fight against a Male Lion. It's suicide, I can try to handle Frost, B-B-B-But a Male Lion and a strong one like Sunflash...You're asking to lose me!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed "But if you and Frost work together along with Sonic we can uncorrupt him!"

I sighed shivering then the unicorn shouted some words of encouragement "If you can't help Frost and Sonic out Discord wins!"

This didn't make me budge one bit, sure I didn't like Discord one bit but he was still someone I could defeat, attacking Sunflash meant I could possible and easily be killed.

"That's funny" Twilight Sparkle said to Sonic "It worked for Fluttershy."

"Well just because she has the Element of Kindness, Amber's not Fluttershy" Sonic explained.

Frost caught onto Twilight's plan and smiled "Fear not Twilight Sparkle I know what will get Amber to help me and Sonic!"

"What?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Frost then shouted "Amber! If you can't help me and Sonic out to free Sunflash, _**MATRIARCH**_ _**WINS! "**_

This done it, I grabbed onto my Thunder Sabers and I shouted "**THAT BIG DUMB HYENA!**"

With this I pratically was dragging Frost and Sonic along with me.

"What did she say right that I didn't?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she finished unfreezing Tails and Princess Sally with more of her magic this time unfreezing magic.

Boomer answered her "You didn't say the correct name...Matriarch and Amber...Don't mix."

"Oh" she said.

It was then Boomer had an idea before Frost and I could engage, Sunflash "Hey Amber, when you were corrupted did you say you'll bring Twilight's to feast on?"

"I possibly did" I confessed "Why?"

"Then that's what you're going to do" Boomer said.

He looked at Twilight Sparkle "Trust me, Amber's already been injured unwillingly by Frost due to her corrupted state, it really wouldn't be wise to let Amber fight him. Who knows what Sunflash can do to her in this corrupted state."

Twilight then nodded understandingly "I get it alright!"

She turned to me "Don't really kill me,"

"I won't" I told her then softly I bit into her neck giving her well enough room to breathe. I had to fight the urge not to bite harder as her flesh was now in my mouth but she played the part well and pretended to have died from my attack. Then I carried her up to Sunflash. He looked at us "Well you done yourselves good Amber and Frost."

I let Twilight's body go and the Prince held up his Flame Axe.

"And now, it's time to cook her all for the three of us!" he shouted but I could clearly see the lie and it nearly broke my heart to hear him lie like this. This lair wasn't the Sunflash I grew to love. This was a powerful blow to my heart and Discord was the guilty party, I began to have more hatred for Discord as he corrupted me by force then corrupted Sunflash to be a lair.

Quickly Frost and I gathered in or Element Weapons then had both my Thunder Sabers and Frost's Freeze Claws protecting Twilight from being carved.

"What's this you girls want her to yourselves?" he asked "Not gonna happen!"

His strength was so much greater than the combined might of Frost and mine! He pressed onward pushing us towards the edge of a cliff.

"Now" he said "I'm sorry I have to do this!"

"Now Twilight Sparkle!" Frost and I shouted as he pressed us over the cliff.

Twilight Sparkle heard our pleas snapping out of her act she jumped and using her Memory Spell returned Sunflash back to normal. It was quick but she done it. He turned towards Twilight Sparkle looking at her "Weren't you dead?"

"No Prince Sunflash" Twilight told him causing him to stumble "I'm Twilight Sparkle! Aren't you going to save the girls?"

"Girls?" Sunflash asked then he caught onto Twilight's plea he turned as I shouted "Help! I'm losing my grip here!"

"You're not the only one" Frost replied as she was grabbing onto my feet.

He saw me dangling from a cliff and rushed over with one mighty grab he saved me and Frost.

"Alright we need some answers what happened?"

Once more Twilight Sparkle explained what happened and the Elements of Harmony.

"I see" Sunflash said.

"Now all we need is Knuckles!" I shouted "Prince Sunflash is Honesty, Frost is Laughter, Sonic's is Magic-"

"Which belongs to Twilight" Sonic interrupted.

"Sally's is Generosity, and mine is Kindness" I finished "You know this represents not only Harmony but friendship!"

"Exactly what they mean!" Twilight Sparkle said "Now you only need Loyalty."

"Knuckles" Sonic said "That Knuckle Head."

We searched for Knuckles and it was Tails that spotted him. The two Tailed fox pointed to a cloud.

"Knuckles!" I shouted.

"We found you!" Frost shouted.

"That's nice!" Knuckles said stubbornly.

"Thanks to Twilight Sparkle here" Sonic began "We know what the Element of Harmony is and what it does!"

"That's good!" Knuckles.

"But **THEY** can't defeat Discord without your Element Loyalty!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"Loyalty, Smoyalty!" Knuckles said "I'm staying on Angel Island so that I can protect it, have you ever seen your homes it's a disaster!"

"Like Rainbow Dash" Twilight Sparkle said.

"How can he think that cloud is Angel Island?" Sally asked.

"The same way Discord made you think that boulder was a Chaos Emerald" Boomer said causing the Princess of Knothole to blush looking at him "I thought we had secretly agreed to never speak of that again."

This caused me and Frost to roll on the ground laughing but we grew serious. It was then Sonic sighed "I know what will get Knucklehead's attention!"

He jumped up "Knuckles I'm stealing the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles heard this and jumped down "Oh-no you won't! I'll stop you!"

He charged Sonic but Sonic dodged behind Sunflash whom grabbed Knuckles's fist "Hey Let go!"

"Fat chance on that" Sunflash told him as Twilight Sparkle did her memory Spell.

Soon he was back to normal "Oh-no, I'm sorry I caused us to fail against Discord!"

"No you haven't" Twilight Sparkle said "Not yet,"

This was marvelous thanks to the Unicorn we were able to bring everyone back to normal. We celebrated but the dancing bears interrupted our get together.

"Uh" Sonic began "Perhaps it's a little early to celebrate!"

We followed the bears and found Discord. He was laughing and seemed to drink Chocolate milk from a cloud.

"Oh how wonderful this place is" Discord said.

"Not as wonderful as Friendship!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

I saw Discord spit out the milk he had just drank as he knew the voice. He looked down with disbelief "No!"

"Yes, Discord I'm back!" Twilight Sparkle said "With the creatures of this world that know what the Elements of Harmony are all about!"

"Oh really?" Discord demanded he looked at the six of us.

"That's right" Prince Sunflash declared "You can't break apart our friendship for long!"

Discord brought his hands together "Oh Sunflash, don't lie to me" with this he dragged Sunflash towards him as the Prince struggled "After all I was the one that made you lair in the first place!"

"Which makes me angry!" I shouted.

He stopped then looked at me but not before he used the same powers to drag me, Sally, Knuckles and Frost along. Twilight Sparkle saw this and was able to call up some magic to get us into a bubble and set us down. She turned to Sonic letting him speak out the words she spoke to Discord when she and her group of friends defeated him "You see Discord, we've learned a lot about friendship, it maybe hard but no matter what you can't shatter our bonds."

Twilight Sparkle nodded towards him as Sonic took the Taira "And now Discord! We will use our friendship to defeat you!"

"Oh this again?" Discord asked "Very well then make it quick, I'm missing some excellent Chaos here!"

"Ready guys?" Sonic asked and we nodded "Let's get him!"

With this we unleashed the Elements of Harmony, at first it looked like tiny gyms of what our Necklace's were! Then after Sonic's Element activated successfully, these turned into a rainbow. The rainbow was then shot out towards Discord. The moment he saw the Elements fire he knew he was defeated, then with horror Discord looked up to see the rainbow coming at him "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

With this Discord was turned into Stone and everything went back to normal!

"We did it!" I shouted.

Sonic turned to Twilight Sparkle "Thanks for your help."

"See you could use it" Twilight told him.

"Yeah well now that Discord is defeat it's time we focus on destroying Dr. Eggman's portal!" he turned towards us "Ready?"

"You bet" we said.

Twilight stepped up "I want to join you guys on this mission!"

"What?" I asked her "Why?"

"Two of our fillies are missing, most likely here if Discord was brought here" she explained.

"Not good" Tails said "Very well you may come with us!"

With this we made our way towards Dr. Robotnic's place where the Portal Technology waited while helping Twilight find her two fillies.

**end of chapter**

This was the longest chapter I made here! It's over! So what will happen next? Here is a preview with Twilight Sparkle, Amber and Sonic.

**Twilight: I can't believe what you tell me about this Dr. Robotnic, surely the Elements of Harmony could stop him.**

** Sonic: Not sure on what good they will do against him.**

** Amber: It's a nice thought though, perhaps we could use it on him or he,he,he perhaps Matriarch.**

** Twilight (after laughing): That's an interesting thought!**

** The three come across something.**

** Sonic: Oh-no Twilight...**

** Twilight: No, those Robots look like Sweetie Bell and Applebloom!  
**

** Amber: Reason number one every beast fears Dr. Robotnic! He's robotized them!**

** Sonic: Don't worry Twilight! You helped us so we'll help you! We'll find a way to free them!**

** Next time chapter 15: Portal Destruction P4! Robotized Fillies!**


	16. Chapter 15: Portal Destruction P4

Chapter 15: Portal Destruction P4 Robotized Fillies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor do I own Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Bell and Applebloom, they belong to Lauren Faust's MLP: FIM, they are special guest for the last to parts of Portal Destruction. I do own however Frost, Amber, and Prince Sunflash. Also the place Tribal Plains is owned by me as well.**

_A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers whom reviewed in the last chapter! I count I had at least six reviewers. To those that reviewed and gave me some of your fan characters, I'll think about adding them but I can't exactly promise you they'll be in this story. Although I will tell you the sequel when it comes out will. P.S this story isn't close of being done yet but just to give you a heads up. Also I have more than this fanfic I'm working on, including this fanfic, I'm working on four others, so please bare with me as I have a specific way of doing these. And now onto the story._

It wasn't exactly the huge victory the Freedom Fighters, and the Big Cat Tribe won, but it was a huge victory none-the-less! Moments ago we had defeated the evil and I'll say powerful Discord, but prior to his defeat he had Sonic on the ropes! Sonic admitted to us when we did defeat Discord that he thought Discord was the only villian that defeated him. Luckily our new friend and ally from Equestia Twilight Sparkle under this Princess Celestia's orders to help us. I had to remember to give this wise Princess my thanks but how would I do it even though I could write, we really didn't have a way of thanking her. However it turns out that we would be getting a first hand experience in meeting the wise Princess Celestia as a faint white light appeared.

"Hey!" Sonic protested as Frost, Sunflash and I covered out eyes "Now, I heard that sunlight is blinding but this is ridiculous! Some one turn the light off!"

"Hmm, I see someone has a sense of humor" a new female voice sounded.

The light faded and when the light show ended, first of all I saw Twilight Sparkle bowing respectfully not knowing why, we found ourselves facing the most beautiful unicorn with wings. Was pure white had a rainbowish like mane and tail. On her flank was a mark in shape of a sun.

For some odd reason even though I didn't know who she was, I found myself naturally attracted to her causing me to bow as well. Surprisingly Frost was like this as well. We were followed by most of the Freedom Fighters including Sonic, only Princess Sally and Prince Sunflash were still standing but barely.

"Who are you?" Prince Sunflash asked in a respectful voice.

"This Prince Sunflash" Twilight Sparkle began "Is one of my Princesses and teacher...This is Princess Celestia."

Hearing this the Princess spoke up but she was having trouble trying to put into terms when speaking to Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally without insulting them it was obvious that this Princess never went out of Equestia then she spoke "Thank you for your respectfulness, you may all stand."

Hearing this we stood as she turned to Twilight Sparkle "I knew sending you would be a good idea."

"It was" Twilight Sparkle said "I'm actually making friends here."

"As you respectfully should" Princess Celestia spoke.

Being himself as a fellow royal noble, Prince Sunflash bowed to her "On behalf of the Big Cat Tribe and myself I would personally like to thank you for your assistance."

As part of my tribe when a Prince bowed to another royal noble even if she or he was from a different dimension, it caused me and Frost to bow with him once more. This was to demonstrate on how grateful we were to her thanking her for her actions.

With respect to our tribe Princess Celestia bowed back saying "You're welcome."

**Intro**

**End of Intro**

It was Princess Sally that spoke up next bowing herself "I myself will want to thank you Princess Celestia. Without your help, Discord might've won which would've meant Dr. Robotnic would've won as well."

"Both" Sonic told Princess Celestia "Are evil."

The Princess nodded politely then repeated herself "You're all welcome...I can't let Discord go anywhere to cause Chaos, I know what he could've done."

"Were you one of the Princesses that defeated him the first time?" Tails asked her.

"Yes" Celestia said "You see before my peaceful rule of Equestria, Discord was it's king. To defeat him my sister Luna and I rose up against him using the Elements of Harmony to turn him into stone."

"Then how come you didn't fight him the second time around?" Knuckles asked in a mixed tone of respect and demanding.

"Well..." the Princess sighed "Over time my sister Luna got sort of jealous and threatened to keep Equestria at night, I had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony yet again to banish her to the moon which I regretfully did this. Upon doing this Luna and I both lost the ability to use it."

"I see" Knuckles said understandingly.

We were all silent about this Equestria sounded like a place I would love to visit but...There was the problem of me accidentally hunting one of Celestia's subjects and with a whole world at her disposal...That was a huge problem.

Twilight Sparkle then asked "My Princess, did you come to get me?"

"I did for the most part" Celestia replied to her "But yet I'm sensing something from you my faithful student."

"Well you see, I'm not trying to disrespectful or anything, but I want to try to find Applebloom and Sweetie Bell. They have to be here...Please allow me to stay with my new friends for a bit longer."

"Well okay" Celestia said understandingly she turned to Prince Sunflash "If it's okay with Prince Sunflash here."

"Why is it up to me?" Prince Sunflash asked her still respectfully.

"Well" the Princess said to him "You are the highest in command here, so I figured sense you do have military experience, if it would be a good idea for you to see if she can be with you."

Prince Sunflash thought about it as even Princess Sally Acorn agreed "I do agree with Pricness Celestia on this one. Watching you take command of your forces and take command of the Freedom Fighters when Amber was injured...I do think it is a great idea for you to decide."

Prince Sunflash for once took his time looking at her "Well...Twilight, before I make my decision, let me give you one fair warning so that we are at the same page."

"Okay" Twilight Sparkle said.

Sonic let the Lion Prince speak towards Twilight in his fair but warning speech "Twilight Sparkle, I am greatful that you helped us against Discord, I'm not sure if we could've beaten him without your help...Tails and Boomer might've been able too but at a price" he looks at me "Especially a price to my beloved Amber."

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Our enemy" Prince Sunflash told her "Is the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnic...To make a long story short, he is a mad scientist."

Twilight Sparkle nodded allowing Princess Sally to bring out a picture of what Motropolis looked like before he took over as Sunflash explained further "This is before Dr. Robotnic took over."

Then Sally pulled out an after picture as Sunflash continued "This Motropolis one day After he took over."

Twilight Sparkle just stood their gasping. She wasn't the only one for Princess Celestia was also horrified at it and her eyes narrowed "This Motropolis" she said turning to Sally "Was it like Equestria peaceful?"

"It was" Sally answered grimly "And it was possibly because of our peaceful nature Dr. Robotnic was able to conquer us so quickly."

"If he did this to this area" Twilight Sparkle gasped out "He could easily do this to Equestria, were all peaceful there!"

"Um, I still have more here" Prince Sunflash told Twilight and she looked at him "Not only did Dr. Robotnic do this to Mobotropolis but he stole the robotizer."

"Robotizer?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"A machine that my uncle Chuck invented that turns innocent animals." Sonic began "Wether pony like you or any animal like myself into a robot." Sonic paused "Now my Uncle made it so he could try to help creatures with disabilities but as always Egghead has to steal it for his own plans."

"So what's the matter about being turned into a robot?" Twilight Sparkle asked "If it's to keep you living!"

"You lose your soul" I answered causing her to look at me shocked that this was coming from me. She saw me shivering "T-T-T-Trust me, my mother Star survived what happened in Motropolis and told me t-t-t-terrible stories about him."

"Because Star told her these stories as a cub" Frost muttered "Amber here has a really bad fear of him."

"Cub?" Celestia asked.

"It's what you call baby cheetah, leopards, and lions" Prince Sunflash answered her "Just like you'd address a baby pony like these Applebloom and Sweetie Bell as fillies."

"or colts" Twilight Sparkle said "If the baby pony is a boy."

She then listens closely to Sunflash "Like Amber answered you already, when one is robotized you lose your free will in other words you may live forever but you are slave basically."

"Why would he do this to innocent creatures?" Twilight asked him.

"We don't really know that answer" Prince Sunflash said "Other that the fact he's evil."

He then looks at Twilight Sparkle "Twilight if you want to follow us, I'll allow it but you must know Dr. Robotnic isn't like Discord at all. He's a scientific genius and possibly the smartest human alive. I want you to think carefully because, even though I'll pledge with all my might to defend you, and my girlfriend Amber from him, I can't guarantee your safety as we are on an offensive attack to stop his portal technology. He might get the chance to robotized you."

"I'll take that risk" Twilight Sparkle told him "Now that I know what that man can do! I want to make sure that doesn't happen to my friend's siblings. Prince Sunflash, I appreciate you honest types."

This left the Lion Prince with a confused and puzzled look as she explained further "My friend Applejack, she was the pony whom wore the same Element of Harmony."

"I see" Prince Sunflash said.

Then Twilight looked at him "Just like you she never lies well until Discord corrupted her, then afterwards she never lied again."

"I see what you mean now" Sunflash said as I smiled "Of course, Sunflash has never lied to any beast! That was until Discord corrupted him too, anyway he won't lie to anyone."

So with this Twilight Sparkle looks at Prince Sunflash "I know the risks are high and that I can see you'll try your best to defend me. I also understand that you might not be able to save me, but I'm willing to take that risks for my friends!" at this mention she stomped on the ground and I saw her determination. Prince Sunflash saw it then with a glance to Princess Celestia the two agreed just by the glance as he addressed Twilight "Well then Twilight, welcome aboard! Just keep in mind what I'm warning you about."

"I will Prince Sunflash" Twilight Sparkle said.

With this said the Princess of Knothole turned to Celestia "So are you here for the Elements of Harmony?"

"They were also what I was coming to get" she spoke thoughtfully then she smiled "However you might need the Elements of Harmony to defeat Dr. Robotnic once and for all. So I'll allow you to use them until this mission is over and Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, my Princess?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I know your risking your life for your friends and their younger sisters, just do whatever Prince Sunflash asks you to do, I have complete trust in him to protect you, just please I wish for you to come back and unrobotized."

"I will my Princess" Twilight Sparkle told her then one of the Equestrian Princess left.

When Celestia had vanished Twilight turned "So where do we begin our search for the two fillies?"

"Well do you have any photo?" Tails asked her.

"Photo?" she asked then she got it "Of course, I know what photos are but...I don't have them with me."

I then spoke out "Well then do you know who they look like?"

"Of course" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Then perhaps tell us what they look like" Frost suggested.

"Well" Twilight Sparkle said "Applebloom is an Earth Pony yellow filly, she has red mane and her tail is also red. She also wears a red bow tie. Sweetie Bell is a Unicorn, she is a mixture of grey and white. Her mane is purple which her tail is as well."

"So were looking for an Earth Pony-" I said counting down my fingers then stopped at the term Earth Pony then asked "I understand what a unicorn looks like, but what the heck is an Earth Pony?"

"Oh yeah" Twilight Sparkle said blushing a bit "I'd temporary forgotten that you weren't around Equestria, well when it was founded before Celestia came to be, there were always three tribes" at this she looks at me, Prince Sunflash and Frost "Similar to the Big Cat Tribe today whom as I now understand thanks to a bit of Amber telling me on our way towards Discord where there are Lions, Leopards, and cheetahs. Same thing was in Equestria except there were three pony tribes, there were us Unicorns, the Pegasi, and then there were the regular ponies the Earth Ponies. So to answer your question Amber, an Earth Pony on Equestria is just a regular pony."

"I see" I said then proceeded "So we are all searching for a yellow Earth Pony filly and a grayish white Unicorn filly."

"Exactly" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Let's not waste any more time then" Sonic spoke in a warning tone "Any wasted time is good in Egghead's hands."

We all gave Sonic looks of understanding. He was right! Any moment wasted helped Dr. Robotnic out in the long run. Especially when this portal technology was out. We had to expect Dr. Robotnic knew about Equestria. This sent a shill of fear threw my spine and as we were searching for the two fillies, Twilight Sparkle seemed to notice this "Um, Amber, are you going to be okay?"

I knew where she was getting at and tried to act as if it wasn't bothering me "U-U-U- Uh me? Yeah of course! I'm going to be okay! J-J-J-Just worried."

"About Applebloom or Sweetie Bell's survival?" She asked.

"N-N-N-No, a bit frightened of that mad man" I admitted.

Prince Sunflash held my paw in his own "There, there Amber, I'm here for you dear."

"T-T-T-Thanks Sunflash" I told him and Twilight turned to Frost "Is it really okay for us to take your friend Amber along?"

"Well, considering we are going into Dr. Robotnic's territory to look for them...That is a high possibility however I do sense Star's words are hitting in."

"No" Sonic said as we stopped to check a rocky area causing Twilight and Frost to look at him "Sure it wouldn't be the Amber we knew if she wasn't afraidy cat-"

"HEY!" I shouted as if insulted but clearly I wasn't it was one's reaction of the Big Cat Tribe but Sonic calmly spoke out "Of Dr. Robotnic anyway."

"Oh" I said calming down "T-T-T-That's true."

"I'm afraid that Dr. Robotnic's Invention with his portal technology put her on edge" Sonic explained to Twilight "I mean who wouldn't...As Dr. Robotnic isn't planning to robotize her as he's planning to do to every creature here."

This time we were about to climb up a rocky montain when Twilight Sparkle asked "Uh what does he plan to do with Amber?"

"Skin her" Tails said then at her puzzled look answered "Well remove her fur and wear it often killing her."

Hearing this I felt my body becoming limp. My arms came at my side and my feet failed me and I basically preformed the first ever Big Cat Tribe Goat Faint. My eyes were still opened but I hit the ground back first. This caused Prince Sunflash and Frost to glare at the two tailed fox. While Twilight Sparkle looked at me shaking her head muttering "Calm down Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy did this when coming with us to try to get a big Dragon to leave before it's smoke destroyed Ponyville. However Amber is far braver than Fluttershy...Then again if a human was planning to out right kill me by removing my fur and skin to wear it...I'd be scared stiff too."

The glares of both Prince Sunflash, Frost and even one from Princess Sally caused the two tailed fox to laugh nervously "He,he,he, I guess I shouldn't have said that as Amber didn't really need to hear that last part."

"You said it" Prince Sunflash said scooping me up in his arms as I was still fainted like a goat. Then proceeded "Don't worry Amber, I got you."

"Is she okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked him as he held me with one hand holding me against his shoulder then climbed the rock wall with his free hand. We waited for Frost, and the Freedmon Fighters to join us.

"I'll be fine" I finally answered.

"Coming around Amber dear?" Sunflash asked me.

"Yes, could you put me down please?" I asked him then I spoke as he placed me down a slight blush of what I had just preformed right then "Thank you Sunflash for carrying me."

I held down my head still embarrassed, it was one thing for a girl like me to faint at such worries like that but in front of a crowd like this...It was embarrassing.

"It's okay Amber" Frost told me glaring at Tails "Let's not speak of skinning around Amber ever again got it?"

"Of course Frost!" Tails said "I just wanted to give Twilight a decent answer and explanation on what skinning was."

"Well you didn't have to explain it so well that it causes her to faint like my friend Fluttershy" Twilight Sparkle said "I mean I have heard of it as my friend Rarity spoke of it and forbids it as she really was horrified when I gave her a book on what it means. Afterwards well in one hour she gave it back proclaiming how horrifying this was. I wondered why and now I understand."

"Trust me, with his portals up it scares me even more" I told them.

"But those portals will be destroyed!" Knuckles proclaimed, "We can't stand allow Dr. Robotnic to go threw with this threat!"

We all agreed with Knuckles suddenly we heard two screams in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It wasn't what!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "WHO was it! Those screams were Sweetie Bell and Applebloom!"

"They must be nearby!" Sally Acorn shouted.

"Frost!" Prince Sunflash shouted "You know the drill scout ahead!"

"You got it my Prince!" Frost shouted!

With this she was able to scale the tree with ease disappearing with ease as well. This surprised Twilight Sparkle "Wow she was fast!"

"Leopards are the best tree climbers" Boomer told her "This is why Leopards are the most elusive of the three Big Cats, their expertise of blending in is dangerous to an enemy."

"And to the creatures they eat" Twilight Sparkle said while she was also nodding but both Prince Sunflash and I were able to see her carefully. We saw Tails taking off along with her.

"Guys over here!" Frost shouted.

"But be careful!" Tails warned "And be prepared to see the unexpected."

We followed their voices and found ourselves facing a new threat another maze! Now you'd think we'd learn that our enemies were plotting something due to Discord using his own powers to stop us from finding out the Element of Harmony's meaning. We also should've expected a trap because the maze had two entrances and we did expect something.

"A maze?" Twilight Sparkle asked "With two entrances! Something isn't right."

"I've heard of these mazes" Knuckles said "One entrance is false and leads to continous repeat...The other leads to the true exit."

"I see" I said we turned to Prince Sunflash whom was now in decision mode once more his huge lion paw was underneath his chin.

"So what your saying Knuckles is that someone placed this maze here knowing we'd be coming" Prince Sunflash said.

"And that someone has got to be Dr. Robotnic or Matriarch!" Frost declared

"Exactly" Prince Sunflash admitted but before he could continue Twilight Sparkle asked "But how would he get wind of your objective?"

"I have a feeling he didn't get wind of our objective" Sonic said "Trust me, it takes a while for Egghead to know any of our plans at all! Anyway he's obviously knows were looking for Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, so-"

"No way" Twilight proclaimed "You don't think he's found them first?"

"I highly doubt he wouldn't find out about them" I told her in a regretful tone "He's placed this maze down here to lessen our time!"

"In finding them before he catches them" Princess Sally admitted also in a mixture of both regret and hatred in her tone.

Prince Sunflash was done thinking before speaking her turned to Frost and Tails "Did ether of you two see anything beyound the maze?"

"No" Frost answered, then she growled and it was then we noticed she and Tails had somehow been eletrocuted "Because whoever put that maze there put up an invisible electric fense that I ran into while scouting ahead...And Tails...Well"

"I flew into it" Tails said in an embarrassed tone, he was blushing as well.

Sunflash turned to Twilight asking her "I don't know what sort of magic Celestia is teaching you Twilight Sparkle, but I'd like to ask if it's possible for you to show us the electrical fence if possible."

The unicorn nodded "Right, I'll do it!"

With her horn glowing she casts a spell on the invisible fence and sure enough we got our answer, it surrounded the hole area even if we tried to find a way around it. Prince Sunflash sighed "Looks like Dr. Robotnic doesn't mess around."

"So what now?" I asked worried.

Prince Sunflash sighed turning to me and Frost "Ladies, get out your Element Weapons!" with this, Frost, and I along with our Prince himself brought out our Element Weapons then the Prince gave out his orders "Alright gang! Dr. Robotnic WANTS us to do this...There is no way around it other wise we'll get shocked like Frost and Tails were. So we'll divide into two even groups, each group will go in an entrance and try to find the exit, one of our groups will continuously wander in it while the other races to the exit."

"Sounds like a plan" Sonic said grinning then Sunflash announced the grouping "For safety reasons and to try to keep my promise to Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, you're with me, Amber, Frost you two are also with me!"

"Right my Prince" Frost and I shouted.

Prince Sunflash turned to Sonic, and Tails "Sonic, Tails! You two take Princess Sally, and Boomer with you and search the other way."

"Right!" was the response.

"Oh" Antoine muttered "Why do I always get left out."

Prince Sunflash turned to him "Probably because of your whinning and constant complaining."

This got everyone to chuckle at the Prince's remark, Antoine did whine and complain constantly then the Prince sighes "Alright, if you want to be useful, your in Sonic's group."

"Oh thank you then" Anotine said.

"Thanks a lot" Sonic muttered.

It was then Frost spotted something in the maze. I saw her placing a hand at her head "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Princess Sally asked hearing her.

"Oh," Frost began "It seems to be that Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch are sending Hyenas in the maze."

"How can it be?" Tails asked as he flew up to Frost's branch then he saw the problem "That is odd! Frost is right somehow Dr. Robotnic seems to be sending Swatbots in the maze..." he seemed to pause when seeing Hyenas "And Hyenas."

"As expected of that genius" Prince Sunflash muttered he turned to me, and Frost "Which is why we have our Element Weapons out...Now Twilight, you're about to see things a peaceful loving Pony like you won't want to see sometimes."

Frost and I looked at her, as we knew the Prince was right, we didn't think Twilight Sparkle would know how to fight Hyenas or Swatbots! She probably thought perhaps friendship might help us out.

"Well couldn't you talk to the Hyena's?" she asked confirming my thoughts.

"Good question" Prince Sunflash admitted to her then put his paw on her back "That may help in your Dimension but not in this Dimension, the Big Cat Tribe has pledged an oath to bring down Dr. Robotnic's reign of terror! No amount of friendship and talks could ever make him back down."

"Alright then" Twilight Sparkle said hanging her head "But can't you talk to the Hyena's?"

"That will require a talk with Matriarch, their leader" Prince Sunflash answered he looked at me and Twilight noticed m eyes narrow at this mention then spoke more "And with Amber at my side...Negotations of Friendship between us and the Hyena-Clan won't work..."

"That's right" Twilight said turning to me "I remember, Boomer told me you and Matriarch don't mix...Does that mean..."

"Yes" I answered her "Matriach and I are arch enemies. I know if she's given the chance, she'll kill me, and it's almost the same with me."

"Besides" Frost began towards Twilight Sparkle "I don't know if you know this but this isn't exactly the Big Cat Tribe fought against the Hyena-Clan! We had multiple skirmishes and even fought a War against them!" she paused correcting herself "No! Two Wars!"

"Wow!" Twilight Sparkle said amazed at this fact "A world because of this Dr. Robotnic thrown into hatred and war."

Prince Sunflash looked at her "We should've told you this..."

"No" Twilight Sparkle said "I may not understand what's going on here completely but I will not let Dr. Robotnic terrorize two innocent fillies like Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, I'm coming with you, although I may not like to know what happens in a war, I have to brave it."

"Well" I said bringing up a blind fold while beginning to tie it around her head but not over her eyes and not so tight, "If you think it's too much, please put this one while were in the battle."

"Thanks Amber" she said.

Once more we looked at the maze entrances. Prince Sunflash, Frost, Twilight Sparkle and I faced one entrance way, while Sonic, Tails, Anotine, Knuckles and Boomer faced the other.

"Alright gang" Princess Sally said "Let's keep in mind we'll run into Swatbots or Hyenas, but if we meet in the exit of the maze let's tell each other where it is."

"Right!" was the response.

So Prince Sunflash, Twilight Sparkle, Frost and I wandered into our entrance way in the maze then looked around.

When we looked closer at the maze, well I found out with my body that it wasn't a just a normal maze, in fact right now do to taking a sharp turn too quickly I was sitting on my butt rubbing my nose.

"You okay Amber?" Frost asked me.

"Ouch!" I muttered "Those edges in the maze are metal!"

"Metal?" Frost asked then she swatted the edge I ran into with my face then came back looking at her claw which was broken "Yep it's metal...It broke my nail."

Twilight Sparkle was holding back a polite giggle "Well Amber did say it was metal."

"Didn't think it was totally made out of metal" Frost said a hint of laughter in her voice "At least not strong metal to break my nail when I slashed it."

"Better to have a broken nail than a broken nose" I muttered rubbing my nose once more.

"You don't look like your nose is broken" Twilight told me.

"It might not be broken" I told her "But it still hurts."

While we were talking we saw Swatbots coming by well Prince Sunflash saw them coming "We'll have plenty of time to complain later, Twilight Sparkle...Get behind me now! Frost, Amber we have company!

Hearing the Prince's words Twilight Sparkle hid behind him as Frost and I joined him standing ether on his right or left. Frost was grinning from ear-to-ear "Come and get some pieces of scrap metal!"

The Swatbots seemed to take the insult like Dr. Robotnic had always when Sonic insulted him. They came at us and we went right to work. Before Twilight Sparkle could even blink a mixture of lighting, ice and fire was all she saw and in one minute the Swatbots that had seen us were now in billions of pieces. With Sunflash finishing off the Swatbot by ripping it in half in seconds!

She was still looking in disbelief and all she could say after seeing this was mouthing out the word and it was heard "Wow" then she spoke more plainly "They didn't last long."

We heard more screams coming from the exit.

"Keep on screaming girls!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "Were coming to save you!"

With this we tore off after Twilight Sparkle and it was I that caught her in the back of her leg then tripped her. She fell face first into the ground then glared at me "You're not planning to eat me are you?"

"No, although if you weren't a talking unicorn you might've" I answered her as Frost and Sunflash caught up.

"Then what was that for?" she demanded.

"Never run without back up" Frost explained then she pointed towards an opening.

Twilight Sparkle then saw lasers coming out of an wall as Frost pointed out "Had Amber not tripped you...You'd be dead."

"This just proves it" Prince Sunflash told her "This IS Dr. Robotnic's maze. Only he would put traps in a maze to kill us."

Twilight Sparkle just looked at me a small blush on her face as she admitted to me "Thank you for saving me...I don't normally get too far ahead of myself but considering I never went up against Dr. Robotnic before and am concerned for the two fillies's safety..."

I patted her head and she looks at me "There, there my Little Pony." I then paused opening my eyes not believing I just spoke this out loud like that then I muttered "That was awkward."

Twilight Sparkle looked at me "I really never heard anyone address me like that before, that's usually addressed to the fillies and colts."

"It's okay Twilight Sparkle" I told her in an understanding tone "If I were in your position, I would've done it too! Besides, if I were Rarirty or Applejack, I'd be worried too. Heck if I were the two fillies's parents and I knew my children were missing I'd be worried about them."

"You'd make a great mommy Amber" Frost remarked causing not only me to blush but Prince Sunflash to blush as well, sure we loved each other but we haven't disguised having children yet. Which was a good thing. Considering I was still living with my own parents, I doubted they wanted to have grand children any time soon.

"F-F-F-Frost" I spoke out to her "W-W-W-What makes you say that?"

"You're really gentle Amber" Frost said "And you can sing really well. Plus I know you'll be concerned for your Cubs if they were transported somewhere."

Prince Sunflash looked at the lasers then brought out his Flame Axe and with the axe was actually able to stop the lasers from working. The flames in the legendary axe Element Weapon prevented the lasers from eating threw it allowing us safe passage in the maze. When we cleared the lasers we looked at an opening which split up.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Considering that I'm sensing Hyenas" Frost said pointing her Freeze Claws down the middle part of the maze "Down there!"

"You sure?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well" Frost answered "Wherever Hyena's are there has to be a way to the exit!"

"I swear" I muttered to her "You and Sonic would be the perfect battle partners."

Prince Sunflash actually then agreed with Frost "Frost is right...Don't you feel it Amber?"

"I do actually" I admitted.

"So then if you three are sensing it" Twilight Sparkle began "Then it has to be right, I mean it's easy to get lost in a maze."

"I wouldn't normally agree with Frost on this" Prince Sunflash admitted to her "But in this case, she's right, can't you feel a bit of breeze coming from over there?"

"Of course!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"Then it has to be right!" I shouted with glee.

"Keep in mind we are going towards Hyenas" Prince Sunflash warned me and Frost which caused us to raise our Element Weapons he turned to Twilight Sparkle, "If you thought the Swatbots being destroyed was too much-"

"Which it wasn't" Twilight Sparkle kindly interrupted.

"Well our Element Weapons are meant just like any other weapon to kill, so I'm warning you now you'll want that blind fold until we give you the go."

"Sounds great" she said.

So with this she put her blind fold on and we continued threw the maze. Sure enough twelve Hyenas were waiting for us. They saw us and attacked all at once.

I had the feeling Twilight really didn't want to see this at all. So quickly Sunflash, Frost and I were a windmill of blades, lighting, ice and fire erupted as we fought them. Soon the twelve Hyenas were defeated and in a sorry state. We calmly walked by with Frost pushing Twilight Sparkle along the way.

"F-F-F-Frost don't have to be so pushy, I can walk!" she protested.

"I know but you're not going to like what we did to the Hyenas" she told her "So the faster you go, the more you won't have to see it."

"You're right" Twilight Sparkle admitted still with her blind fold on "From the sounds of the painful yips from the Hyenas...It wasn't something I'd want to see, man you're worse then the Pegasi Tribe before Equestria came to be."

After making sure we were in the clear with Twilight Sparkle removing her blind fold we continued on and sure enough we saw the exit.

"There it is!" she shouted she eagerly ran to the exit and once more it was I that saved her life by pushing her out of the way and taking a well flung tackle in the back. I was flung backwards but I recovered only after hitting sideways against the metalic wall of the maze slumping down. Twilight Sparkle was then shaking her own head as I had pushed her into a wall herself. Then she saw Matriarch and so did I "Matriarch!" I hissed.

"Amber!" Matriarch said to me "That Unicorn is mine please let me have her!"

For a while she and I glared at each other then I growled grabbing onto my Thunder Sabers "Never!"

I was joined by Prince Sunflash and Frost with the Prince asking me "You okay dear?"

"Yeah luckily it wasn't much of a tackle" I said clearly hoping that I was insulting my foe which it turned out I was "What?" Matriarch demanded "That tackle wasn't enough?"

"Clearly it wasn't" I grinned at her.

She just looks at me but then grins as she jumps out of the maze shouting "EggMazer...Transform!"

"With pleasure!" came a voice and it was then Twilight Sparkle shouted "That came from this maze!"

"Aren't you the smart unicorn" Matriarch said to her then she began laughing as the maze we were in started to transform.

I gave out a horrified gasp as I watched it turn into a giant robot. The end we were standing at and Sonic's end turned into legs. The entrances turned into it's arms. Then middle part of the maze appeared to be in it's chest which was then followed by a head. On it's chest was Dr. Robotnic's logo.

"Hey what gives?" I heard Sonic asked as his group came towards me then he looked up "What is that?"

Matriarch laughed at us "Ha,ha,ha! Ladies and Gentlemen, Unicorn of Equestria! Allow me to introduce the first brand of The Egg Transformers!"

She turns to the huge robot as she is now on it's shoulder "EggMaze destroy them all! But first destroy the Unicorn! Dr. Robotnic's orders!"

"My pleasure!" the robot shouted it raised it's fist then punched out at Twilight Sparkle.

The Unicorn was just gasping in surprise at seeing this new threat. She had never encountered a huge robot before and didn't have enough time to get out of the way! Prince Sunflash was the one that saved her with his own fist. Then he used his strength to send the EggMaze onto it's back shouting his orders "Knuckles, Princess Sally, Tails, Antoine, protect Twilight Sparkle! Sonic, Frost, Amber let's take this new threat down!"

"Okay dokey!" Sonic said.

With this we attacked the EggMaze. The robot was strong but we had numbers on our side. With one punch it nearly nailed me, Frost, and Sonic but Prince Sunflash blocked it with his Flame Axe, then he whirled it around catching the EggMaze in it's shoulder. The Flame Axe deals the first real damage to it but it wasn't enough even as the flames erupted on it. With it's free hand the EggMaze grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the flames out. With both arms it is able to then fire them. It wasn't lasers instead it was what appeared to be maze like objects. Sonic, Frost, Sunflash and I weaved in and out of them but we were all eventually hit then scooped up with threads it then focused us into it's huge hand then slammed it's other hand into us but Prince Sunflash blocked this with his Flame Axe.

"Nice try" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"Oh it is" The EggMaze shouted it then threw the four of us onto the ground, Prince Sunflash, Frost and I landed on all fours ready for another fight but Sonic hit the ground head first he then felt his head "I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow morning."

The Eggmaze then lifted it's foot "Time for a game of stomp the creatures!"

It tried to stomp on us but we skillfully dodged. Frost aimed her Freeze Claws "**Blazing Blizzard!**"

She shot her freezing attack at it's chest. The EggMaze was struck by it but only it's chest seemed to be frozen. This time it drew cannons "Die!"

It fired laser blast after laser blast. From my personal experience with laser robots, I hate Lasers. The four of us dodged the laser blast but were caught off guard as the ground exploded taking all four of us down.

"What was that?" I asked as the exploding ground not only brought us down but burned us a bit.

We were on all fours.

Matriarch laughed at us "That was EggMaze's Laser Mines!" I glared at her as she continued "A laser that if you dodge puts land mines into the ground that after the laser stops explodes!"

She then began laughing evilly "EggMaze destroy them now hit them again with that Laser Mind!"

"As you command!" EggMaze shouted.

However she forgot about me as I aimed my Thunder Sabers towards the laughing Hyena Queen "If we blow up so do you! **Lighting Strike!**"

Matriarch was too busy laughing her butt off not paying any attention to the battlefield when my words sank in "Wha?"

It was a moment too late for her to react. The Lighting Strike Attack hits home and she falls onto the ground back first. She quickly gets up as I ran towards her fully intending to stop her. Only to have been brutally kicked in left. I go flying landing on the ground holding my right leg where the kick actually connected.

"Ouch" I muttered.

"Amber!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she saw the EggMaze shoot it's windy maze attack. She thinks fast and with her horn glowing concentrating on me she is able to magically bring me over to our side, I was still clutching my leg "Are you okay?

"Man...that is painful!" I shouted.

"Is it broken?" Princess Sally asked me.

"No" I said moving my leg but even she could tell it was sprained "What are we going to do with you, that thing sprained your leg.

"Just my luck" I muttered.

It was then Sonic appeared in front of the EggMaze "Hey I can see Egghead created a nice Eggshell on you."

This didn't go well with the robot as it was insulted "You'll die Hedgehog!"

It raised it's hands but Sonic was a blur "Wha?"

"Prince Sunflash, Frost now!" Sonic ordered.

My boyfriend and Frost saw Sonic's plan right then Prince Sunflash jabbed his Flame Axe into the ground "Time for you to feel the flames...**Uprising Fire!**"

Flames shot out of the ground underneath EggMaze's feet catching it on fire. The huge robot danced about allowing Frost to get into action "Time for you to be arm and legless! Extension** Freeze Claws!**"

She extends her Freeze Claws then swings them. The weapons not only freeze the EggMaze's arms and legs but cuts them off.

"You're turn Sonic!" She shouted.

"Don't mind if I do!" Sonic shouted he then came at the robot with super speed kick aiming it right for the robot's head. The kick connects and causes the EggMaze to stumble right next to Matriarch whom was recovering.

"Now Amber!" Frost, Sonic, and Prince Sunflash shouted "Finish them both off."

"Don't need to tell me twice you three!" I shouted bringing my Thunder Sabers up getting into my finishing position.

"Uh-oh" Matriarch said and I could see her starting to sweat uncontrollably as she muttered "Ouch time."

"Too right Matriarch, it's time for you and EggMaze to face the lighting!" I shouted "**Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

With my Thunder Sabers cracking with electricity, I circled them around then shot out a sphere of electricity. The Sphere Strikes both Matriarch and EggMaze then I unleash one final slash with my two Thunder Sabers.

This done the huge robot in and it explodes sending Matriarch into the air still being electrocuted shouting "**CURSE YOU AMBER AND YOUR THUNDER SABERS!**"

Then she was gone in a marvelous star finish.

"Looks like you just hit a Grand Slam!" Sonic shouted.

With the robot gone, we were able to finally reach the place where Applebloom and Sweetie Bell were...As soon as I saw them, I then gave out a sob falling onto my knees as Sonic and I were the first ones to come to the area. I then felt tears come into my eyes and just stood on my knees beginning to cry.

"Amber?" Twilight Sparkle began "Are you-Oh no!" Now she was lowering her head in shame at what she saw.

"What happened?" Frost asked then she saw me on my knees and for the first time in her own life I saw herself as well falling onto her knees, let me tell you it takes a lot to make Frost cry and I have never seen her cry, she was a tough leopard but what we saw didn't make her happy in fact it nearly burst her into crying as well.

The other Freedom Fighters and Prince Sunflash got to the area and gave out horrified gasps. For standing right in front of us were Applebloom and Sweetie Bell.

"I-I-I-I-I don't believe it!" Tails shouted "H-H-H-H-H-He Robotized them!"

"We failed" I said weakly.

"We're too late" Twilight Sparkle said joining in with me now she was crying as well.

I couldn't let anyone see me cry this bad and turned to Prince Sunflash burying my face into him and let him hold me "There, there Amber, everything will be okay."

I knew he was right but this was too painful for me to absorb in one day. It went to show you how crazy the evil Scientist was. He robotized baby ponies.

"Eggman" Sonic growled and for once Sonic wasn't the happy go lucky hedgehog that we knew of. The Blue Hedgehog spoke "I was liking you as an enemy...But this action of yours will not be tolerated!" he turned to Twilight Sparkle firey determination in his eyes "This action of yours will be your downfall. I will see to it." he turns to Twilight Sparkle "Twilight, even though it's impossible to undo robotization once it's been done, I will do what it takes to reverse what has happened to the fillies. Then we will make sure Dr. Robotnic pays for this."

"Dearly" Sunflash, and Knuckles added on.

Even Princess Sally Acorn looks up towards the direction of our final destination "This is unforgivable, knowing Dr. Robotnic he took this chance immediately...He has a lot to answer to!"

Prince Sunflash was still holding me in his arms trying to make me feel better "There, there Amber...Everything will be fine."

All I hear from Frost was before climbing up another tree was "I need to be alone for a while."

This blow was a powerful one and it showed how cruel Dr. Robotnic really was. None of us were going to accept this act but right now everything was so sad.

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter is over! One more part of Portal Destruction is all that remains with this Arch! What will happen in the next chapter? Here's a preview.**

**Twilight Sparkle: That Dr. Robotnic will pay for this. Tails, thanks to your help we have found a way to undo this dreadful act he did. Come on Frost, Amber, Prince Sunflash, Princess Sally and Knuckles!**

**(She uses magic to put the Elements of Harmony on us before shouting : Here, necklace, necklace, necklace, necklace, necklace, and crown thingy!**

**Amber: Uh what are you up to Twilight?  
**

**Twilight: We're going to use the Elements of Harmony of that man.**

**The group finds the Dr. Robotnic: Oh the unicorn.**

**Twilight Sparkle: Dr. Robotnic how could you?"**

**Dr. Robotnic: Oh I just gave those filly friends of yours some much needed advise. You see they wanted a Cutie Mark and I-**

**Amber: Took advantage of that**

**Dr. Robotnic: Wha? Oh dear beaten to the point. Anyway what are you going to do about it?**

**Twilight Sparkle: THAT'S IT, I was hoping you'd give us some of your remorse! HOWEVER THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! Amber, Frost, Prince Sunflash, Princess Sally, Knuckles...LET'S STOP HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL.**

**The Elements of Harmony are used and go towards Dr. Robotnic. They strike the mad scientist but the group gets a surprise as the Dr is laughing "Is that all you got? That doesn't even hurt!**

**The Elements of Harmony stop giving the group a big surprise.**

**Twilight Sparkle: No way! It didn't work!**

**Amber, Frost, Sunflash, Sally, and Knuckles: But how?**

**How did Dr. Robotnic not be effected by the Elements of Harmony? Find out. Chapter 16: Portal Destruction P5: Mission Accomplished**


	17. Chapter 16: Mission Accomplished

Chapter 16: Portal Destruction P5: Mission Accomplished

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Special guest Twilight Sparkle, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell are from MLP: FIM they will only remain till the end of this chapter. Princess Celestia is from the same series as the other three and will make another brief appearance at the end of the chapter but like Twilight, Applebloom and Sweetiebell, this will be the last chapter the four are in.**

This was a horrible situation! No sooner had we defeated Dr. Robotnic's Eggmaze Robot, that we ran into this sad situation. We had failed to save Applebloom and Sweetie Bell from Dr. Robotnic's hands. Now the two fillies were robotized. I had always enjoyed young creatures weither they were cubs or other baby creatures so it was a major blow to my heart seeing how far Dr. Robotnic would go to robotize creatures. I was still in Prince Sunflash's arms weeping. The Prince kept on trying to comfort me and so far it wasn't doing much.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Tails "Is there a way to undo this process?"

"When a creature has been robotized" Tails explained "It is nearly impossible to bring them out of it."

"So Applebloom and Sweetie Bell are forced to live forever like this?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Sadly yes" Prince Sunflash said to her, "No other creature's efforts in Knothole, Sally's Kingdom has ever succeeded in undoing this process."

Hearing this Twilight held down her head "No,"

Sally then spoke sadly "Sunflash is right...I have a friend Bunnie whom was partially robotized...She's always been like that."

"How does one pony or creature in your case get partially robotized?" Twilight asked.

"Sonic managed to save Bunnie before she was completely robotized" Sally answered.

Twilight and I looked even more hurt at this, it was bad for the two fillies, they were forced to live their lives as robotic slaves to Dr. Robotnic...Then again I hated to ask the question but Frost asked it from her high perch in a tree.

"Hey Boomer?"

"Yes, Frost?" Boomer asked trying to locate Frost "Isn't it a bit strange WE haven't ran into Dr. Robotnic?"

"Why now that you think of it..." Boomer began "Yes, it is strange."

This caused Sunflash to growl "Doctor Robotnic! You are even a bigger COWARD than I thought!" With this he pounded the ground with his fist.

Being gentle I nearly missed out on Frost's question which was mine. Twilight missed it definitely as Sonic spoke "That Egghead. He definitely is a coward because HE didn't have the guts to be with the two Fillies."

This now got Twilight Sparkle "You're right Sonic!"

She looks around "Dr. Robotnic! You know what's coming to you!"

Sonic stands up "Twilight, even though both Tails and I have told you this it is impossible to undo one's robotize process but I will help find a way to make them back to normal!"

"But I can't ask you guys to abandon your mission" Twilight Sparkle told him "You have to stop that portal from allowing Dr. Robotnic from gaining more victims! The very fate of Equestria is in your hands...Well and my hooves but I have nothing to do to save them."

"We won't abandon a friend's friends" Sally told Twilight Sparkle "We'll help you find a way to get your friends back to normal."

"But what about your mission?" Twilight asked her.

"It's a slight detour" Sonic answered "We are close to Egghead's base by the way."

"He's right about that" Frost answered from the trees "I swear when I get my claws on that man, I'll rip him apart even when he begs for mercy!"

"Oh he'll pay" Sunflash promised as well "With his blood."

"Perhaps we can imprison him" Twilight Sparkle suggested "Actually we NEED to do that." she turns to me "So Amber what's your thought on Matriarch now?"

"Twilight..." Knuckles said to her "Amber will always be Matriarch's arch enemy and Matriarch will always be hers...Given that question-"

"Dr. Robotnic is worse" I answered Twilight "But not compared to Matriarch...This robotization was probably her idea."

"What?" Sonic asked but Knuckles only smiled "See what I mean Twilight?"

"I do" She muttered.

"How do you think Matriarch was involved?" Sonic asked me.

"Well why wouldn't she be involved?" I asked him "After all she and Dr. Robotnic talked to each other just in case she was captured he'd rescue her."

"Actually that's not bad thinking Amber dear" Prince Sunflash said to me.

"What Sunflash you're agreeing with her?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"True Matriarch isn't the type of one to betray Dr. Robotnic" Sunflash replied to her "But she is one that can HELP Dr. Robotnic out on strategies...Besides the question remains why wasn't Dr. Robotnic there and Matriarch was in the Eggmaze."

"Besides it is usually Egghead that introduces-" Sonic said catching on "No way!"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Amber is right after all!" Tails shouted "This is Matriarch's doing!"

**Intro Sonic SATAM Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Everyone including Twilight Sparkle was looking at me when Tails announced it. This caused me to blush a bit, I had never seen everyone look at me as if I was right.

"Uh, guys Dr. Robotnic may had a part in it" I said.

"But" Sonic said gently jabbing me in the bruised chest which caused me to buckle and look at him "Ops still bruised I see."

"And Amber now has a sprain leg" Sally admitted "From Eggmaze."

"This will put Amber's life in even more jeopardy" Antione admitted.

"It's only a sprain" Twilight began "It really shouldn't be a problem."

"Goes to show what you know about cheetahs" Boomer pointed out "Any injury to a cheetah is life threatening."

"Even a sprain?" Twilight asked,

"Even a sprain" Sonic admitted.

"She's really lucky Eggmaze didn't break her leg" Sally spoke.

I got up onto my feet "But Matriarch may have been the one that thought of it but Dr. Robotnic went threw with it."

"You're right where you said Matriarch was behind it" Prince Sunflash told me getting back on the subject "She was most certainly behind it because why else would she want to kill Twilight first and not you at first."

"Good point" Antoine admitted "Amber and Matriarch are arch enemies so Matriarch should've tried killing her first and deal with Twilight later."

"It will also explain why she wanted to kill Twilight too" Sunflash said "Not only does Matriarch want to kill my Amber, and Antoine is right, if she was just a pawn in Dr. Robotnic's plan, then she would've went after Amber first...So considering she went after Twilight..."

"It must've meant that he had ALREADY had my friend's siblings!" Twilight Sparkle stated.

"You got it!" was the response from all of us.

She frowned "But this still holds Dr. Robotnic accountable for it right?"

"Yes" Tails said "Even if he went ahead with Matriarch's plan, he still should and will be held accountable. He's done the worse thing he has ever done. Out of all the things he did this is the worse."

Sally looks at Boomer and Tails "I know it's impossible to undo the robotization normally, but couldn't the Elements of Harmony turn them back to normal?"

Tails thought about it "They are Magical and they DID defeat Discord..."

Boomer turned "Now that might actually be a way. Perhaps Tails and I could make a device to hold the Elements of Harmony in...However we'll need some time plus somehow make another device to replicate the Robotizer."

Hearing the Walrus say this caused Twilight to look at Sonic and he looked at her "What?"

"You're Uncle Chuck built the Robotizer right?" She asked him walking over to him then she did something that I thought was funny she nudged him a bit "Then you should know how to make a device that replicates it?"

Seeing Twilight nudge Sonic like she was teasing him or in love with him caused me to literally lose it despite one of my legs sprained, I was on the ground laughing my butt off not only at what she did but Sonic's reaction to being nudged which was just him staring at her like DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT? I wasn't the only one that saw this funny, for Frost and even Tails was laughing at what she did.

Sonic himself was baffled at this as he wasn't expecting this he looks at her then speaks to her "I may be the nephew of Uncle Chuck, but that doesn't mean I'm that smart, I wasn't there when my Uncle built it."

"Plus Sonic does everything he can to prevent Dr. Robotnic from doing it" Boomer reported then Tails turned to Twilight Sparkle "Boomer and I can make the devices we're looking for but it'll put us way behind schedule."

"Which is what Dr. Robotnic wants" Twilight Sparkle said she looks at Sunflash "Prince Sunflash we've got to stop this Dr. Robotnic once and for all."

"You're right Twi" Prince Sunflash said "Everything Dr. Robotnic did so far was to delay us from coming and destroying his Portal Technology-"

"Which is working" Antoine muttered.

Prince Sunflash turned to her "What do you have in mine Twilight Sparkle?"

"Well" She said "We must use the Elements of Harmony on him!" She said she looks at Sonic "Can I have my Tiara back?"

"Sure" Sonic said throwing it to her.

She looks at Prince Sunflash "It's time we paid that man a visit."

"We were going to" Sunflash reminded her "But we'll need a plan now."

"We'll use the Elements of Harmony on him" Twilight suggested.

Tails looked at her and then to Boomer "Alright, Boomer and I will try to make devices to contain the Elements of Harmony, and a fake Robotizer intended to undo this process using the Elements of Harmony."

"Alright" Twilight said she looks at Tails and Boomer "You'll have my eternal gratitude if you can do that."

"We'll get onto it right away" Tails responded then he turned to Sally "Of course it's your call My Princess."

"Go for it" Sally said "You two don't have the Element of Harmony, go back to Knothole and take the robot fillies with you two...Antoine go back with them.

"Right" Antoine said I saw him hang his head then he walked past me then asked "Then shouldn't Amber come with us, I mean she's injured."

"You do have a point" Sally admitted to Antoine "But Amber bears the Element of Kindness, we'll need her because of it."

"Without one element" Twilight explained "We will not imprison Dr. Robotnic for his evil deeds!"

"Besides, I must see Matriarch be imprisoned too" I added on I looked at my leg "Besides, it's payback time for Matriarch too."

"She has suffered lots of injuries from opponents" Frost admitted which I shouted "MOSTLY MATRIARCH!"

Hearing this they knew I was right it was mostly Matriarch that given me so many injuries. Dr. Robotnic wasn't so lucky but when Matriarch took command of a robot it wasn't long until I found myself hurt. In addition to my leg sprained and my chest still bruised, I was in bad shape for a cheetah.

Antoine sighed "Well alright, just be careful I don't want us to lose anyone else to him."

"You won't lose anyone else" Sunflash replied and I saw in his eyes he was right somehow.

So while Boomer, Tails and Antoine walked back to Knothole, we continued our march towards Dr. Robotnic's base where Twilight let me ride her. I started to protest claiming I could walk but she outsmarted me "Look! You're leg is sprained, Now that I've seen for my own eyes how far this Robotnic will go, I don't want to lose a friend like you."

"Friend?" I asked.

"Yeah" Twilight Sparkle said "You've saved me twice a few hours ago and now, even I know your leg isn't going to get better walking on it. So please it's all I can do."

"Not a bad idea" Prince Sunflash replied to her.

"Alright if Prince Sunflash says so" I said "I'll do it!"

"Besides" Frost said in a joking manner "You've always said you've wanted to ride a pony...So you got one!"

"Frost!" I shouted slightly blushing only because it wasn't a joke, I did mention it to her once then again it was when she and I were cubs "That was when you and I were cubs! I would've thought you forgotten about that mention!"

"Nope this leopard hardly ever forgets anything when she was a cub" Frost said.

So while Antoine, Tails and Boomer took the two robotize fillies back to Knothole we continued our way towards that evil dr.'s base. While walking Twilight spoke to me "So Amber...Why exactly are you and Frost arch enemies?"

"Well there is only one main reason why" I answered her "And it's because she bit my Tail when I was a cub."

"Ouch" Twilight said wincing at it "That must've hurt really bad."

"Oh it did" I told her "Never forgave her for doing that."

"Then why does Matriarch hate you?" the unicorn asked.

Frost answered "That same night when Matriarch was a pup and when she bit Amber's tail Amber humilated her."

"What did she do" Twilight asked.

"Despite Matriarch having much greater strength then my Amber" Prince Sunflash answered for me and Frost "Amber was somehow able to actually beat her for the first time...I would imagine in Matriarch's eyes is if someone as week and useless-"

"Hey" I protested "I'll admit I'm weak and helpless but useless takes it a bit too far."

"Sorry Amber" Prince Sunflash apologized then after I gave him an understanding nod, he continued "somehow beating a powerful and useful opponent like herself, and you were humiliated in front of your own people, then it would be embarrassing, it is the only logical reason I can come up with."

With this answer we continued our march towards Dr. Robotnic's base, however we were greeted by Swatbots and Hyenas.

"Stay back!" Twilight warned them but I had other plans I grabbed my Thunder Sabers "I might not be able to walk properly on my sprained leg Twilight but...I guess you'll do as noble steed."

She looks at me then understands "Alright then let's show them what we can do!"

With this she charged and I flailed my Thunder Sabers as if they were lances cutting Swatbots and Hyenas down to size with Prince Sunflash, and Frost quickly following suit flailing their Element Weapons. Twilight Sparkle and I stopped turning watching the fruits of our teamwork as Sonic was just being himself teasing the Swatbots and having them run into Hyenas which destroyed their own allies or vice versa. When Twilight turned to view what she and I did we saw electricity flowing from both the Swatbots and the Hyenas then the beings fell destroyed seeing what happened to the Hyena's I placed my paws over her eyes.

"That went well" she said.

"What a **Wild Charge!**" I snickered.

"That was one of the best things I've ever did" Twilight Sparkle said "My assistant Spike would've never thought of doing that."

"That actually was better than I thought it was" I told her enjoying our little team up move "Let's do it again!"

She giggled at this "Well I would but problem is..."

"Darn it" I said with Frost snapping her fingers "No Hyenas or Swatbots to use it on. Amber, I think you found your Noble steed!"

Hearing her say this caused both me and Twilight to blush it was just that we were caught up in the act but she did make a good point. Now with the latest defense from Dr. Robotnic out we went ahead into Dr. Robotnic's base which even with me shivering uncontrollably, Twilight thanks to using her magic on me to keep me on her and not falling off her probably saved me. Anyway it was as if Dr. Robotnic was expecting us because he was just standing in his hovercraft waiting for us.

"So that's Dr. Robotnic" Twilight Sparkle said looking at him "He does look like the type of being to do evil things."

"Well, well, well Twilight Sparkle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Dr. Robotnic said what we knew was his innocent-but-not-so innocent speech. It was one of his attempts to get our unicorn friend to lure her towards him.

"Don't fall for it" I warned her in a whisper "You fall for it, I'm as good as dead."

"I won't" She whispered back as even she could see threw Dr. Robotnic's lie.

She then looks at Dr. Robotnic "Dr. Robotnic how could you?"

"How could I do what?" Dr. Robotnic replied still sounding innocent.

"You know what you did Egghead!" Sonic shouted "You turned innocent fillies into robots!"

"Oh is this what this welcoming party is about?" Dr. Robotnic asked then he sighed "It wasn't my fault I told Matriarch not to do it! You see she-"

He was interrupted from Twilight somehow used her magic to hurl a rock at him which got him right in the mouth.

Hearing this Sonic couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing "Nice shot Twilight!"

Dr. Robotnic glares at her as she levitates more stones with her magic "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For lying" She said stomping on the ground.

"Yeah, you might sound innocent" Knuckles began bashing his fists together "But what you did wasn't so innocent! I'm going to pull you out of that hovercraft your in and beat the living day lights of of you!"

"Fried Egg anyone?" Prince Sunflash asked holding his Flame Axe and tested it in his huge paws which caused the evil Dr. to sweat drop.

Dr. Robotnic's face now red at being compared to an egg "Why you Lion? I'll make you regret those words!"

"Okay, so I lied on trying to stop Matriarch" Dr. Robotnic said.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Oh Amber, Amber, Amber" Dr. Robotnic said "You don't understand still? I did it for their well being, you see Matriarch and I overheard them complaining about not having Cutie Marks-"

This time Sonic was the one that interrupted him by kicking the hovercraft and the evil scientist was flown backwards a bits "Now I think I understand what happened! You are so cruel Egghead."

I looked at Twilight Sparkle "Uh, Twilight?"

"Yes?" she asked me.

"I know it maybe too late to ask this but what is he talking about? I mean what's a Cutie Mark?"

"It's a mark that appears on the pony's flank" Twilight Sparkle answered "It represent's their talent, Applebloom and Sweetiebell are part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a group of three fillies that don't have their Cutie Marks. They are willing to do-OH my gosh Dr. Robotnic DID YOU REALLY?"

I knew where she was getting at even though she didn't complete it then I wanted to throw up finishing her explanation "The Cutie Mark Crusaders would do anything to get a Cutie Mark-"

Hearing this Sally gasped "It does sound like something he'd do!"

"Oh dear" Dr. Robotnic said "Looks like I've been beaten to the point...Okay so I'll admit Matriarch and I came up with a plan that used their plans to gain Cutie Marks...It was so easy that it was like taking candy from a baby!"

"Another thing that you'd probably do Egghead" Sonic muttered with Prince Sunflash, Princess Sally, and Knuckles nodding with him.

"Who me swoop so low to do that?" Dr. Robotnic asked as if we insulted him "What makes you say I'd do that?"

"Well" Twilight said "Considering that you just mentioned something like that and you ARE responsible for turning my friends's siblings into mindless robots...It's a fair assumption."

"Aren't we the smart one, just like that yellow filly said" Dr. Robotnic said.

"You have a lot to answer to" Twilight Sparkle told him.

"Oh and what do you plan on doing unicorn?" he demanded this time completely throwing any evidence of him being innocent.

Twilight glares at him then looked at Sunflash whom nodded. Then she looks at all of us "Ready?"

We gave her a nod she looks at Dr. Robotnic "I can't believe the evil you caused this world and even when I seen you do things to my friend's siblings. For this it is only fair that you are defeated once and for all!"

She looks at us "Alright guys and girls, let's show him."

"Show me what?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

"Sonic just in case it doesn't work" Sunflash whispered to him "Be prepared to help us to help us out."

Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

"Alright" Twilight tells us "Just like Discord, make them count!"

We gave her another nod and once more activated the Elements of Harmony. Just like in Discord's case, the Elements around our necks began to glow shooting outward towards Dr. Robotnic. For some odd reason the evil Doctor didn't seem to be fearful it even as Twilight Sparkle's Element of Magic activated which turned all of the Elements we fired into a rainbow. The rainbow charges over that mad man and it washes down on him.

"So that's the Elements of Harmony" Dr. Robotnic said with a laugh.

"Take that!" Twilight Sparkle shouted but then that shout soon became "WHAT?"

Even I was shocked, for standing in front of us was Dr. Robotnic unaffected by the Elements of Harmony even I was shocked "Impossible!"

"How?" Prince Sunflash, Princess Sally, Frost, and Knuckles shouted.

Hovering above us was Dr. Robotnic laughing with Sonic prepared to help us out. The evil Dr. continued to laugh as he looks at Twilight Sparkle confused "Impossible! Is that all the Elements of Harmony can DO?"

"HAHAHA!" Dr. Robotnic shouted then he went into his evil maniac mode "Did you Twilight Sparkle really think I didn't know that you'd use the Elements of Harmony on me?"

She was still looking at Dr. Robotnic in shock repeating herself "How can this be? The Elements of Harmony were the best thing against evil!"

"Evil in your dimension" Dr. Robotnic said "But not here! Also I expected you to try it so I came up with a way to negate the effect just to make sure I wouldn't be effected."

"That and he used a shield" Sally caught on.

Dr. Robotnic was now looking at Twilight Sparkle whom was holding her head down in shame "No, I thought this would work."

"Twilight" I spoke "Can you move because I'm getting a bad bribe."

Dr. Robotnic was about to press a button but Sonic saved me and Twilight by kicking the man's hovercraft and caused him to fly backwards!

"Back off Egghead!" Sonic warned.

Prince Sunflash and Frost were at Twilight's side with her still looking like all had been lost "This can't be" she repeated herself "How is it that the Elements of Harmony didn't affect him?"

"Twilight" I said gently slapping her on the head causing her to look at me "Snap out of it. There is a way we can defeat Dr. Robotnic...But you've got to keep a level head."

She looks at me "You're right, but what is he up to?"

"What am I up to?" Dr. Robotnic asked and it was then I saw a huge portal "The Portal Technology!" I shouted.

Prince Sunflash confirmed my theory "Well, well Dr. Robotnic...You're guarding your invention that sent Twilight's friends here, we'll destroy it."

"No, I Dr. Robotnic will make sure it is guarded, you want to destroy it you're going to have to get pass me!"

"Too easy Egghead!" Sonic said.

"Oh I'm not too sure this time!" Dr. Robotnic said with this he held up a rainbow colored Gem "Do you all know what this is?"

Everyone of us even Twilight Sparkle knew what it was. There was no question about it, it was the Red Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald!" I shouted in alarm.

"Of course" Dr. Robotnic said with an evil laugh "Too tell you all the truth all I had to do was mix the Elements of Harmony with a Chaos Emerald. Now I was sure I wouldn't be effective but just in case I would've been I had this under my belt and it was fully able to negate it!"

At his snap we saw a giant robot that matched Discord causing Twilight to gasp out "What do you call that?"

"I call it the EggDiscord!" Dr. Robotnic said.

He then got into the cockpit "And now with my Chaos Emerald, my robot is stronger than you all!"

At once even Twilight Sparkle seen the Chaos Emerald power up the EggDiscord.

"I now dare you all to take your best shot!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

"You got it!" Sonic shouted.

He charged EggDiscord but Dr. Robotnic pressed a button and the robot blocked his kick.

"Time for a game of Slap the Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

"Wha?" Sonic demanded then he was slapped towards the ground.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"I'm fine" Sonic muttered "Man that hurt."

"Do you want to try our new move?" Twilight Sparkle asked me.

"It's worth a shot" I told her "But first to try to take him by surprise."

With this Twilight Sparkle and I attempted our charge with me aiming "**Lighting Strike!**"

"Not this time!" Dr. Robotnic snared he pressed a button on the EggDiscord and with a wave of it's finger sent my own attack back at me.

"Watch out!" I shouted.

Sadly I forgotten one thing my Thunder Sabers were lighting and even though I could shout out my warning didn't mean we had a chance in dodging it. Somehow Twilight and I are able to duck the attack and she continued our charge "Take a combo move!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as we ran towards the EggDiscord then I slashed as she and I ducked under the robot's legs. There was electricity coming from the robot as it stumbled.

"What?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

"It worked!" I shouted as Twilight Sparkle turned "Let's try it again!"

We came at him but this time Dr. Robotnic was ready just as she and I were about to cross under his legs the evil scientist pressed a button and with a hand movement of the robot's hand reversed me and Twilight Sparkle backwards. Luckily she managed to go on two feet but not before Dr. Robotnic sneered "Fool me once shame on me, but you won't shame me again!"

"Oh yeah?" Twilight Sparkle asked then she and I missed out on one detail and that detail was that she was now glued to the ground "What?"

"This isn't good" I muttered sinking my head then Dr. Robotnic began laughing "You all see? Freeing Discord was only part of my master Plan, you see, I wanted to see his powers in action so the EggDiscord can do the same thing only thanks to the Chaos Emerald a lot harder to beat!"

With another press of a button the gluey substance turned into a huge invisible fence that Twilight ran into due to the glue being removed I banged on the box as Twilight Sparkle spoke "Oh-no! We're trapped in the box!"

"Correct" Dr. Robotnic said as the EggDiscord seemed to hold us in mid air in the box he then turned "I have your girlfriend in my clutches Prince Sunflash what are you going to do about it?"

"Slice you're robot in half!" Prince Sunflash replied holding his Flame Axe.

"Go on" Dr. Robotnic urged "Use your axe to slice the box in half, it won't just slice the box but burn your girl and the unicorn to bits."

"Coward" Prince Sunflash growled.

"Sunflash do what you must!" Twilight ordered.

"No" Prince Sunflash told her "I can't risk your life as I promised Celestia to protect you and I must protect Amber as well."

"Then I'll save them!" Frost shouted.

"Same offer with you Leopard" Dr. Robotnic shouted to her but he blinked "Where are you?"

"Let's say behind you!" she shouted and that is when the EggDiscord slapped her with it's tail, She goes flying hitting a wall slumping down.

"Frost!" Twilight and I shouted.

"That thing packs a wallop" She muttered.

She then aims her Freeze Claws "Then you'll take my **Blazing Blizzard!**"

She unleashes her attack but just like my Thunder Sabers the EggDiscord was able to deflect it towards her. Frost takes her own attack and she stumbles. She refuses to give up even trying to rush at him "Then my Extension Freeze Claws will tear it apart!"

Once more Dr. Robotnic brought me and Twilight up as a shield "Go on Leopard."

Frost stopped at once. Not even she could risk killing her friend and unicorn from Equestria. Hearing this.

"Amber!" Twilight said to me "Get us out of here!"

"Here it goes!" I shouted I rose my Thunder Sabers but it soon turned out to be a bad move with me and Twilight being shocked.

"So that's what they feel like" I said still smarting at the mistake.

"But those shouldn't have hurt you!" Twilight said in her own dazed state as she was now laying on her stomach.

Dr. Robotnic was laughing "You two don't get it? You're in metal! Metal conducts Electricity, any time you Cheetah launch an electric attack to free yourself you and the unicorn get shocked."

Dr. Robotnic turns towards Sonic, Sunflash, Sally, Knuckles, and Frost "So what's it going to be, I give you two options, one you can retreat and try to challenge me again allowing me to skin Amber and robotize Twilight. Or you can try to attack me but I'll be using them as a shield."

"We won't run" Knuckles replied he lashes out at EggDiscord but with a snap the evil Doctor brings us towards the fist causing him to stop "Why you coward! Fight fair!"

"You forgot someone Egghead!" Sonic replied he curled into a ball then charged using his Homing Attack but Dr. Robotnic pressed another button in the Robot's control panel and out a cylinder trapping Sonic for a while. Dr. Robotnic saw Frost coming at him but with a swipe of the EggDiscord's claws sent her over towards the others then Dr. Robotnic lowered the cylinder aiming it towards my friends.

"Bowling for animals!" Dr. Robotnic laughed cruelly as he fired Sonic which it was exactly like he was bowling plowing over Sally, Knuckles, Frost and Prince Sunflash, now this surprised me as Sunflash never really lost balance then again something very fast like Sonic was understandable!

"My EggDiscord is unstoppable!" Dr. Robotnic bragged "And only with one Chaos Emerald!"

"We won't quit" Sonic told him standing up.

It was then Twilight Sparkle's horn glew as I heard her say her thoughts out loud _It's all because of me underestimating Dr. Robotnic!_

I then saw a huge powerful burst of magic coming from her horn. Then there was a hole explosion which shattered the cage we were trapped in it.

"What?" Dr. Robotnic asked as she landed with me on her back. I saw her eyes glowing white and knew something was wrong with her. She let out a scream and magic filled the air spreading out everywhere. It strikes me causing me to grow enormous and practically making a big hole in it. I watched worried as Twilight was able to send more magic this time striking all of my friends. Prince Sunflash and Frost were turned into plants causing Sonic to roll on the ground laughing, well he wanted to as Twilight Sparkle's Magic got to him Knuckles and Princess Sally causing them to float in a bubble. Not only did it do this but it completely charged over towards Dr. Robotnic in his EggDiscord "What is this?" the doctor asked as Twilight's magic was somehow too much for the EggDiscord and destroyed it causing a big explosion sending Dr. Robotnic flying "What is going on?" was all I heard as he vanished into the sky.

That wasn't the only thing she solved her magic is able to strike the portals destroying them with a massive explosion.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around "Why am I so huge?"

Twilight Sparkle wasn't able to help me out but there was someone that did. I was able to catch the faint white light which erupted and Princess Celestia appears in a blink of an eye. She looks at her student Twilight and sees the problem. With Celestia here she was able to undo what had happened as she places a hoof on her student's shoulder which calms Twilight down and her to look at her teacher and Princess with sadness. She watches as Celestia undoes the spells on the rest of us.

"What was that?" Sonic asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Phew I thought I'd never get out of that!" Frost admitted.

Twilight Sparkle sighs "Oh-no I'm so sorry guys!" she looks down "Man, my magical overdoes."

"That is Twilight's untapped Magical Power" Princess Celestia said "As you can see it did a lot of damage."

"And destroyed the robot" Sonic said with a wink at Twilight "Whatever you did girl," he playfully slaps her flank "I couldn't have done that better."

"Hey!" Knuckles announced "Where is the Chaos Emerald?"

He got his answer when I felt something fall onto my head "Ouch!"

I then looked at the Emerald as Celestia looks at it "What is that?"

"A Chaos Emerald" Sonic said "The third one."

"So this could've been another reason why Dr. Robotnic didn't attack us with Matriarch" I said "He might've already had the Chaos Emerald so he COULD'VE Been the culprit."

"So" Princess Celestia said to Twilight Sparkle "Did you find the two fillies?"

"We did my Princess" Twilight Sparkle said hanging her head "But...They were robotized."

"Well not exactly" Tails's voice sounded as he flew into the room he looks around "Boy what happened here?"

"Yeah" Boomer admitted as he walked into it "It's like a meteor hit."

"That was Twilight's magic" I answered.

"Then it must've been Twilight's Magic we saw" Tails said.

"What about it?" She asked.

Boomer smiled "We have a surprise for you Twilight."

The walrus steps away and we are able to see Applebloom and Sweetie Bell unrobotized! Seeing this despite my sprain leg I jumped into Sunflash's arms and he held me close as we kissed.

"But how?" Twilight asked.

"It was that magic of yours that did it" Celestia said to her "Like I said when I first met you, I had never seen a unicorn with an ability like yours. So your magic saved you and Amber, destroys that whatever that pile of parts was, destroyed the portal technology, and undo this robotication process-"

"Twilight" Sonic said placing his hand on her smiling "You're the hero today."

"Thanks" Twilight Sparkle said.

"So," Celestia began looking at her "Care to tell me your Friendship Report in person?"

"Friendship Report?" I asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she explained "It's one thing Princess Celestia has told me to do, you see every adventure I had with the other ponies in Equestria, I was required to write her a friendship report on a lesson I learned."

She looks at Celestia as the Princess asked "You didn't learn anything?"

"Oh I learned something alright so I'll say my first and possible last Friendship report here" Twilight Sparkle said turning to her "And it will be to you Princess Celestia. Today I learned how very different two dimensions can be, where one is constantly peaceful and the other is constantly a place where Good vs. Evil. Despite our differences, wither or not you are a Pony, or creature it is important to fight together. That way" Twilight said turning towards us "As friends peace is worth fighting for."

"Amen" I said as it did sound like a prayer then I blushed at this remark.

"Well" Princess Sally said turning to Celestia "Why don't you stay here for a little while Princess? We need to celebrate now that the portal technology is destroyed which means Equestria is no longer in Dr. Robotnic's hands then you can take the Elements of Harmony back safe and sound."

The Princess of Equestria nods understandably and with the four ponies we walked back to Knothole with me still riding Twilight Sparkle.

**End of chapter.**

** This new chapter is over! The EggDiscord gave our heroes a big problem? What will happen next find out. Here is a preview. Also I promised that this chapter will be the last for our special guest but they will only remain till early next chapter.**

**Amber: This is so great! Our mission is accomplished! And we have three Chaos Emeralds!**

**Sonic: Things are looking well as we go forward.**

**Frost: I'd wish those four ponies would've stayed longer**

**Sunflash: Well they had to go back, now we have a fight to go on and Twilight's report has given us more hope.**

**Sonic: That's right, we must work together to bring peace back to our lands and kick Egghead's butt.**

**Amber: Let's do it!**

**(Couple minutes later Amber and Matriarch Meet up in a dark place)**

**Matriarch: Amber!**

**Amber: Matriarch!**

**Matriarch: Amber! Today is the day I finally kill you! My Darkness Sabers will see to it.**

**Amber: Darkness Sabers? Well come and get me!**

**Next time: Fight to the Death? Amber vs. Matriarch!**


	18. Chapter 17: Fight to the Death? P1

Chapter 17: Fight to the Death? Amber vs. Matriarch P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Special guest Twilight Sparkle, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell are from MLP: FIM they will only remain till the end of this chapter. Princess Celestia is from the same series as the other three and will make another brief appearance at the end of the chapter but like Twilight, Applebloom and Sweetiebell, this will be the last chapter the four are in.**

It was a great feeling! Thanks to Twilight Sparkle, we were able to not only undo Dr. Robotnic's robotization process on the two fillies Apple Bloom and Sweetiebell, but also was able to destroy the EggDiscord and Dr. Robotnic's Portal Technlogy. With this destroyed Twilight noticed me sighing with relief. I caught her slightly turning her head towards me and gave me a smile. My leg was still sprained and I knew it would be possibly a week for my leg to recover. Princess Celestia just looks at me.

"So Amber, how's it feel to know Dr. Robotnic's portal technology is destroyed?" the Equestrian Princess asked.

I gave her a smile "Great really! Now I can get some sleep tonight without having to worry he'll get me."

Twilight Sparkle turns to her teacher and Princess "Amber has a really bad fear of Dr. Robotnic...That man wants to" she pauses not wanting to have me faint again "Well, let's just say he wants to do something worse to her other than robotizing her."

Princess Celestia somehow understood her student's words even when she purposely said it that way to avoid me from fainting.

"You could've told her the truth" I told Twilight "I only fainted when Tails explained to you what skinning meant."

"Oh no he doesn't want to do that to you" Princess Celestia said and I gave her a nod "Yes, he wants to skin me."

I saw the eyes of the Princess narrow with anger "This Dr. Robotnic is already sounding worse than Discord!"

"He is" Prince Sunflash answered "Which is why Tribal Plains is much more adapted in fighting."

"So you would have to be" Celestia said understandingly "This Dr. Robotnic is no laughing matter, I will not forgive him at all for turning to of my subjects into mindless robots."

"He didn't forfill his promise" Applebloom said and she gave us a sad little look which caused my heart to melt I saw her and Sweetie Belle looking at their flanks "No Cutie Mark."

"Twilight" Sally told her.

"Yes, Princess Sally?" Twilight asked.

"When we get to Knothole, take Amber to the doctor to make sure her leg is only sprained and not broken. I could easily misjudge the two."

"No problem" Twilight said then she paused "But I wouldn't know where your doctor would be."

"I'll guide you" Frost told her.

"Thanks Frost" Twilight said.

So we continued our journey following Sally with Sonic, Knuckles, and Prince Sunflash keeping their guards up. We still had a long way to go before getting to Knothole, plenty of time for Swatbots and Hyenas to try to ambush us as we went to Knothole.

**Sonic SATAM Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

We would arrive near the forest where Knothole was without any encounters.

"So Prince Sunflash!" Sweetie Belle asked which caused Sunflash to turn to her "Are we going to see your kingdom?"

"No" Prince Sunflash told her in a gentle tone he turned to Princess Sally pointing to her "Knothole is her kingdom!"

"But where is yours?" Applebloom asked.

"A lot further from here" Prince Sunflash answered "About three days worth of walking. One half of a day to our border. Why do do you two want to know?"

"Well" Sweetie Belle said "We just noticed the lions here."

"Don't mine them" Prince Sunflash told the two fillies "They are here to protect Knothole just in case any of Dr. Robotnic's Swatbots or Matriarch's Hyena-Clan soldiers wander into it."

"Oh like Guard ants!" Apple Bloom said.

"You can say that" Sunflash chuckled at her comment "But think of the lions as Celestia's guards, only for the kingdom!"

"Alright" The two shouted.

Sally Acorn guided us into her underground kingdom but before she allows all of us in she turns to Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Applebloom and Sweetiebelle "The land up above us used to be our home but as for right now..." I watched Bunnie Rabbot coming closer to the area then with one hand removed the exit hole allowing us to step into Knothole and allowing Sally to explain furhter "Welcome to Knothole!"

The four ponies's mouths opened with shock. They had never seen an underground kingdom before.

"Oh wow!" Twilight Sparkle said as the four were silent for a long time "I was expecting something like an ant colony type of thing but...This is totally like Canterlot Princess Celestia's home kingdom but..."

"Underground" Princess Celestia said finishing for her student.

"Wow!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said.

Tails turns to the four ponies "Well what do you think?"

The four were still trying to recover except for the words they spoke earlier. Sally Acorn then speaks up once more "For now, peaceful creatures that used to live up in the woods and escaped from Dr. Robotnic now live here peacefully, it's also the base of operations of the Freedom Fighters."

"Has this place ever been found by Dr. Robotnic?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Not really" Sally said "There was one time when Dr. Robotnic was trying to find Amber once Sonic rescued her but I have a hunch that it was just by chance and he really doesn't know where it is even with that one day."

"Even so" Frost said to the four ponies "They have some of the best guards our Lions guarding up on top, they won't let any of Dr. Robotnic's soldiers or Matriarch's soldiers come by!"

"I'll say" Twilight said nodding looking at Prince Sunflash "Prince Sunflash's strength was impressive he easily took Eggmaze down with just a counter punch!"

Princess Sally turns to Twilight and she remembers "Oh right, I've got to get Amber to see the doctor."

"Take the fillies with you" Celestia commanded and she explained "Even though your magic reverted them, there is no telling if any part of their body is still robotized."

"She's right" Tails told Twilight Sparkle, he turns to Bunnie Rabbot "After all."

It is then Celestia and Twilight Sparkle noticed Bunnie's robotic limbs and feel bad for the rabbit for she was truly partially robotized. Tails turns to Celestia "If it's okay, I doubt the doctor would fine any robot part on them but I'll go with them."

"Actually a good idea" Sonic said with Sunflash agreeing "Tails is an expert in mechanics and so is Boomer."

"That reminds me where is that walrus?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"He's here still" Sally said "Fixing stuff."

Twilight Sparkle turns to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle "Well let's go to the doctor, hopefully we can fine him."

Frost remembered that she would be joining her to show her the way "Hold on I'm coming with you."

A few minutes later thanks to me and Frost pointing out the direction, Tails, Applebloom, Twilight, Sweetie Belle and I were in the Informatory.

"How many times have you been in here Amber?" Frost joked.

"Too many" I replied.

"Hopefully your leg injury is just that" Twilight said to me.

It was then the doctor came in the room seeing three patients me being one of them "Injured again Amber?" he then walks over to me "The doctor in Tribal Plains explained to me about your chest injury. So what seems to be the problem?"

Twilight Sparkle answered "Oh, sir, Amber saved me from Matriarch but during her battle against Matriarch and the Eggmaze she charges towards Matriarch and the robot gave her a kick to her leg...Sally says she might've sprained it but she just wants you to make sure she's right."

"Of course" the doctor said to her "Now let's begin."

He done some tests on my leg and confirmed Sally's dignosis "Well, I'll be," he said to me "You're one lucky cheetah Amber, for forgetting about the robot and it kicked you in the leg with so much force, it meant to break your leg, but instead it is sprained."

He pauses "Although you're bruised a bit more it is like you ran into something metal."

I gave out an embarrassed reply "Ran into Eggmaze while it was a maze."

"That'll do it" the Doctor said he turns to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle "Now what happened to these two?"

Tails answered "They were robotized but Twilight's magic brought them back...Princess Celestia wants to know if they are completely back to normal."

"Certainly" the doctor said "Thankfully I have you here to help with that."

The Doctor went to work with Tails on the two fillies. They passed the outside test but now the two did a blood test.

"It'll take a while for the results of these test" the doctor said and Tails nodded "Indeed, but so far so good."

The doctor turned to me "Rest your leg Amber, it's sprained about a two week sprain to be exact...Luckily you were riding Miss Twilight Sparkle here which helped you so don't walk on your sprained leg for about a week."

The doctor leaves "In the meantime the fillies must stay here."

Twilight Sparkle turns to me "Can you handle the two fillies?"

"Why did you ask me that?" I asked her "There children about the same age as cubs...I've cubsat once."

Frost snickered at this and I knew why, even though I did my job right, things just literally fell apart. Twilight Sparkle looks at Frost wondering why she was snickering "Oh, that day was one of your greatest moments and why I would think Amber would be a great mom."

I looked at Frost giving her a great smile "Thanks" I told her.

"Well" Frost said after a while "I better go. Twilight, let's see what activities the rest want...Amber can handle these two fillies."

Twilight smiles walking out and I settled down in my bed. Then I saw her use magic to close the doors looking at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle "You girls listen to Amber, she's a great friend, I think you will like her, she's almost exactly like Fluttershy." she looks at me smiling "In fact I think we found this world's version of Fluttershy."

"Of course Twilight!" Applebloom said with Sweetie Belle nodding "We'll listen to Amber."

When Twilight Sparkle left I caught them talking to one another "So Sweetie Belle" Applebloom began "Sense Scootaloo isn't here, and we can't leave here anyway until the doctor shows up with Tails, why don't we start trying to discover our Cutie Marks."

I overheard this sitting up "You girls really do want your Cutie Marks."

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle said "All the other fillies and colts have them but Applebloom, Scootaloo and I don't."

"We'll do anything to get our Cutie Marks!" Applebloom said.

I gave the two a look pressing my hands to my hips and the two knew at once I was going to give them some serious advice "I do hope your experience with Dr. Robotnic told you girls that you will need to wait."

"Well we know not to trust him or Matriarch" Applebloom said "After all it was Matriarch that lured us to the robotizer."

"So it WAS her idea after all" I muttered.

"You hate her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ever sense she bit this cheetah's tail, she and I have been enemies" I told them.

For a while the two were silent but that quickly changed when Applebloom spoke "Of course our experience has taught us to be careful in other worlds. But this won't change for us to fine our Cutie Marks. We'll never stop the journey until we get one."

Sweetie Belle looked at me "I mean I can understand that you are a Cheetah, Amber but you might not understand what we feel we want them."

I gave the girls some a wise smile "Girls" I told them and the two looked at me "Let me tell you of what Chief Solo has told me. I too felt that I needed something."

This got the girls's attention as I explained "Chief Solo has told me this and you might've already heard it too, but here is what he told me. Good things come to those who wait. I'm no expert on Cutie Marks or special talents as Twilight has explained to me but I know this over time you girls will discover you Cutie Marks. Patience is the key for your Cutie Marks, they will come when they decide."

Applebloom sighed "I've heard the exact same wisdom from every Pony I know and possibly now, every cheetah I know with possibly a wise lion as well!" I gave out a sigh knowing where this one was getting at even as she and Sweetie Belle stomped on the floor "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and I are too impatient to be patient, they are our CUTIE MARKS AND WE WANT EM NOW!"

Once more I gave out a sigh then looked at them "Well, time and patience are the key to anything, besides you girls are still very young and I can tell you don't want to die doing these stunts...Even though I don't want to know what you all did to try to earn them."

"Boy" Sweetie Belle said "Have ever thought of becoming a teacher? Like Twilight Sparkle said you are good with kids."

I gave it a thought "A teacher? Me? Hmm...Now that's something I really never thought of. But yeah I am good with kids."

"Can you tell us a story?" Applebloom asked me "You know you said you cubsat once how did that go? I'm asking because Frost was snickering."

I just leaned my head back onto the bed. Trust them to ask me that but I smiled "Alright, I'll explain This happened two years ago before I was what I was today."

_Flashback_

_Indeed it was two years ago. I remembered the day clearly. I wasn't old enough to be a Messenger but still, that didn't stop me from wanting some money to save up. So being gentle, I often took the job as cub sitting. Now I was a great cub sitter. There seemed to be no cubs that I couldn't handle with great care. Even my mother Star had to remark on how good I was at caring after the cubs. Even Kelsey had admitted that my caring nature was almost next to a Lionness. So when I had __to Cub sit for another Cheetah, I was expecting an easy time. Boy was I about to get a wake up call that really made me what I was today towards cubs and in the two fillies's case their case as well. Anyway when I stepped in both the mother and father cheetah had late night messenger missions and they had twins! So they explained that they wouldn't be here till the some time late in the afternoon in the next day._

_Things started good and like they had always. I made sure to care for the two cubs watching them carefully, feeding them. Luckily they weren't infants around two years old. Then they wanted to go for a walk in the park. It was still night but I figured why not, it would be some good exercise. Unaware that it would be a big, big, big mistake! As soon as we got to the park the Twins darted apart! I gave out a gasp as they literally split up and I thought they were going to play a fun game cubs play._

_"No don't do that!" I told them "It's too dark to play hide and seek!"_

_I raced after them with the cubs still thinking it was a game. As I got closer to them, one would purposely stick out his leg tripping me onto the ground. Now it didn't hurt tripping as they were playing with me but it sort of became annoying to anyone as both had done this three more times to me. The third time I tripped and fell hitting my head on a tree. That was when I heard a snicker from Frost! I look at her and she looks at me "Having trouble on this Amber?"_

_"How'd you guess?" I asked he rubbing my head because I had hit my head against a tree I caught sight of the cubs, then darted "Oh that's it no more playing around!"_

_I got down and Frost saw something wrong "Oh Amber don't!"_

_Her warning came too late as I pounced on the two cubs, and right off onto a river bank. I made sure they landed on my back as I hit the mud next to the river. I was in a daze but other than that I was okay! Then I watched as the cubs walked onto a log only as the log opened it's eyes, I knew it wasn't a log, I just gave out a nervous gulp. The cubs had walked onto a Crocodile. At once the Croc tries to throw them off but the cubs are too quick to be thrown off! Another one rises and this is when I gather the strength in my legs and body. I jumped landing on the croc's head before it could snap up the twins! I heard the SNAP! as I scooped up the twins holding them close, but by now many other crocodiles were coming towards me. I did the only thing my body let me do, I weaved in an out as the Crocs took turns trying to snap at my own legs. As I got to the last Croc, I used it's head as a springboard before getting the cubs to safety up the bank. I even felt the croc's jaws miss my tail by inches. When I landed on the ground I was shaken up and collapsed._

_"Amber!" Frost shouted as she had gotten Sunflash, Chief Solo, and Kelsey to the area._

_"Is she okay father?" Sunflash asked._

_"I'm fine Prince Sunflash" I answered in between breathes "I'm more worried about the cubs."_

_Kelsey confirms what I said and she and the Chief gave me a rewarding pat on the shoulder "Good job Amber" Kelsey told me with Chief Solo nodding "Indeed,"_

_He looks down "If it weren't for your safety we'd lose two children, you risked your life for them."_

_"Trust me" I told him "I'd do it again to save them."_

_(_**End of Flashback**_)_

As I ended my story the two Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other then to me "WOW!" they said with Applebloom looking at me "I bet that if you were a pony, your special talent would be baby sitting or even more amazing Crocodile Jumping!"

She then gets it turning to Sweetie Belle "Whom asks her, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah!" Applebloom shouted "Once we get back home to Scootaloo we will be."

"**CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CROCODILE JUMPERS!**" the two shouted together.

Hearing this I fell onto the floor while clearly wishing I had now left the last part of my story out and muttered "Crocs are no laughing matter! I won't suggest you girls doing it! In fact I BEG you two and this Scootaloo NOT to do it."

"No, we'll do it!" Applebloom said "It's a way to try to earn a unique Cutie Mark! Thanks for giving us the idea!"

I hid a small sweat drop muttering to silently only to myself "I'm going to regret this...Aren't I?"

It was then the doors reopened and Tails flew it "Looks like you are good at filly sitting Amber!"

He was joined by the doctor with Twilight Sparkle coming in "Did you two get results?" she asks.

"Yes" the doctor said to her then he announced it to the two Cutie Mark Crusaders "The girls are one hundred percent robot free!"

"That's good!" Twilight said then she saw me hanging my head "What's wrong Amber?"

"Boy and I in for it if we ever meet again after today" I muttered.

"Well" Twilight Sparkle said using her magic on me to place me on her back "Time to see the celebrations!"

With this we joined the celebration with me still hanging my head in shame and regret. I should've seen the two going after something like Crocodile Jumping when it was mentioned. I was still too regretting this while hanging my head threw out the Celebration. Prince Sunflash, and Frost noticed this but didn't seem to ask me why. After the celebration ended the four ponies returned home and even after I shared my good byes with my friend Twilight Sparkle, as soon as we gave Princess Celestia the Elements of Harmony back she and the other three ponies left but not before she gave us this warning "Just because we have the Elements of Harmony now doesn't mean they'll come back here, so be warned in case they do come back" I was still hanging my head in shame and sorrow. Now that they were gone, Prince Sunflash turns to me "Amber? Honey what's wrong?"

"Yeah" Frost told me "You aren't yourself."

"I should've told them" I muttered placing my hands to my eyes.

"Did anything happen?" Prince Sunflash asked me "You're good with kids Amber!"

"Were they too much?" Frost asked.

"No, they were kind" I answered.

"Then what's the problem?" both Sunflash and Frost asked.

I gave them a terrified look before answering...them still in shame "I told them the story of baby sitting the twins two years ago."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about" Frost said to me.

"Wrong" I told her "I told them everything including jumping over the Crocs."

"Again nothing to-" Frost began but Prince Sunflash caught on "Oh-no! Frost THAT IS A BAD THING!"

"What do you mean?" Frost asked.

Both Prince Sunflash and I gave her looks and this is when she started to get it but slowly until Sunflash reminded her "Frost, let me remind you this...Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are two of the three Fillies that make up the Cutie Mark Crusaders...Now what are they crusading for again."

This is when Frost got it and literally just like me when I heard the suggestion "Their Cutie Marks! And they are-No way. Amber you can't be serious."

"I am" I told them "As soon as I finished the story they thanked me for the new idea at being the Cutie Mark Crusader Crocodile Jumpers."

This caused Prince Sunflash and Frost to gasp!

"Relax Amber" Frost said after a while "Just because you mentioned it doesn't mean they'll do it."

"You didn't have to have the conversation with them telling them they need patience...So, there is no doubt in my mind that they'll do it. Should've told Celestia and Twilight..."

Prince Sunflash sighed placing a paw on my shoulder "It's okay dear...You were just in shock in hearing them declare it. It gets everyone."

"But as the one that heard I should've told them that!" I said "Now I'm going to regret it if they get themselves eaten."

"Well, there isn't anything we can do now" Prince Sunflash said "Besides we've still got a fight to win."

I gave him a nod "You're right!"

One week came quickly. It was a bit strange at not seeing our unicorn friend with us but we knew that she was safe and sound in Equestria. During the last seven nights I was plagued by nightmares due to the fact I was still regretting mentioning crocodile jumping so bad that both Sally Acorn and Frost had to wake me and tell me everything was alright. Sally was puzzled why I was having the nightmare as she thought it had to deal with Dr. Robotnic's portal technology but Frost understood. Anyway it took the two no Sonic and Sunflash to calm me down as I had electrocuted them with my Thunder Sabers as they tried to wake me.

Now that it was morning once again I was still worried but tried to focus on the new task at hand. Knuckles was gone back in guarding the Master Emerald. This lead the the Freedom Fighters, Sally, Sonic, Tails, Antoine, and Boomer to be with Prince Sunflash, Frost and me around the table to discuss our next move.

"Thanks to Twilight Sparkle destroying the portal for us, both Equestria and every place here is safe" Sally Acorn began.

"Indeed" Prince Sunflash said "But now this isn't the time to let our guard down. Let's let Twilight Sparkle's words in her Friendship Report set in! Let's put our friendship forward and fight to our two true goals!"

"To defeat Dr. Robotnic once and for all, and for peace" Sally Acorn shouted "Whose with me!"

At once all of our hands rose to the sky.

"Let's" Sonic said and it was clear he still didn't forgive Dr. Robotnic for his evil deeds "Egghead has crossed the line this time! The removal of Egghead and peace is a goal we need to fight for!"

"Which we will!" Frost said.

Now Princess Sally Acorn brought out a map of her new target "With that new inspiration done, I have taken a new target. At this point we have been destroying his factories but these seem to replaced, we need to choose a bigger target. So Sunflash being the most powerful leader around here what do you say about this target."

Prince Sunflash looked at the map of the target "Now we're talking my kind of battle! If I'm reading this map right, and I usually am, this is a map of Dr. Robotnic's Prisoner compound, the area where he keeps innocent creatures until he robotizes them!"

"Correct it is" Princess Sally Acorn said "Plus around it lies at least four factories..."

She looks at Frost, "Thanks to Frost's and the other Leopards Scouting ahead, we have found this out."

She presses a button and the next thing we see is underground tunnels.

"Underground mining tunnels" Sonic said.

"Which we will use to our advantage" Sally said.

"But those weren't there when the buildings were? Were they?" I asked.

"No, they weren't" Sally said "They were there yesterday night, Knuckles dug them before leaving to guard the Master Emerald. Saying that this is all he can do to help us out after all, we've helped him."

"So he was paying our debt" I said smiling as I knew I was right about the Enercha being more of an ally then an enemy.

Prince Sunflash then understood "A great plan Princess Sally!"

She looks at him smiling "Of course, it was all thought up during the last seven nights between the two of us while Amber was recovering from her sprain...That reminds me how is your leg?"

"It's better" I answered "Thanks to riding Twilight that one day I got my sprain. It took exactly one week to heal and my chest is back to normal."

"Good" Prince Sunflash said "Because now I shall say what the plan is," we all listened as Sally seemed to smile "Using Knuckles's tunnels we go in and start placing explosive charges on the buildings. When the last charge is set we free the prisoners and using the tunnels get them to safety."

"A good thought out plan" Boomer admitted.

"But Egghead is smart" Sonic said "He's going to have security cameras around the area!"

"We know" Princess Sally said with Princess Sunflash smiling "My Lion Warriors will be setting up a diversion attempting to get into the compound."

"I get it now" Tails said "Dr. Robotnic would be looking at the diversion army and send everything his Swatbots and the Hyena-Clan to stop the main army, doing this he will strain his security cameras-"

"Allowing us to set the charges, free the prisoners, then escape!" Sonic said then he snapped "Oh man, I'm not going to have any fun in distracting those SWATbots!"

"There still might be some" Antoine told him.

"So what do you all think of the plan?" Princess Sally asked.

"This is one plan that even I can say" Sonic said smiling "Will succeed! One of our easiest missions."

"And non-the less in stopping Dr. Robotnic from robotizing creatures" Prince Sunflash said.

"Plus he'll be devastated at having four factories and every prisoner he has freed and living in Knothole!" Tails shouted.

"Let's do it!" Sonic and Frost shouted.

With this new plan set on things looked interesting! We headed out of Knothole, with her arm Bunnie opened it then spoke "Good luck you guys! I'll hold the fort."

"Thanks Bunnie!" we told her.

With our new plan we felt like we were prepared for this encounter. So prepared that we watched the Lions we had start the diversion. Just like we predicted Dr. Robotnic strained his spy cameras and sent his Swatbots and Hyena-Clan Warriors to stop them. While the fighting happened we dove into the tunnels where when they split Sally gave each of us explosive charges "Alright," she whispers to us "First we split up and start with Dr. Robotnic's factories.

"Right" Prince Sunflash said then explaining more of the plan "With his factories suddenly malfunctioning he will try to fix them but like always fail. While trying to stop the destruction, we concentrate on placing the explosive charges on the prisoner building."

"Got it!" We all said but before we went off Tails brought out something "Here put these special headsets in your ears, when we complete setting the charges we'll announce it.

So we began our mission, the Freedom Fighters split up into two tunnels while Prince Sunflash, Frost and I went in the remaining two. I still had no completely recovered from my mishap one week ago, I hated to think the Cutie Mark Crusaders tried a risky thing to get their Cutie Marks. So we went in and started to place explosive charges in them. Trying to keep me safe I was sent to a lone one to place explosive charges on it. Swatbots did engage me but thanks to my Thunder Sabers, I was too much for them! In five minutes the two robots fell destroyed with electricity still flowing from them.

"Don't mess with me" I told the destroyed robots.

I then walked into the factory placing the explosive charges in the area instructed to in the map.

"Charges all set Amber!" Frost said for Prince Sunflash.

"Good" I said as I placed the last one down unaware that I stepped on a circle platform "I've set the last charge down, making my-"

I watched as a Hyena had been watching me it wasn't Matriarch but I knew the Hyena was one of her warriors he grinned as I brought up my Thunder Sabers. He then pressed a button, but not before I shouted "**Lighting Strike!**"

The Lighting Strike attack hits the Hyena in his head but the button is pressed. I then fine robotic limbs that grabbed my foot paws.

"Uh-oh" I said.

"Amber what's wrong?" Prince Sunflash said.

"I'm not sure exactly" I answered "But can tell you what happened, I didn't see a Hyena until I placed the last explosive charge, and now I got my feet stuck by robot arms."

"Get out of there!" Prince Sunflash said.

"I can't!" I answered back and it was true I couldn't move my feet and suddenly the platform rose "WHOA!"

"Amber!" Frost shouted "AMBER!" Then suddenly static.

I then found myself standing an dangerous and dark arena. It was then the robotic arms let go of my feet and I looked around. The area gave me chills up my spine.

"So, we meet at last Amber" came a voice that I knew all too well.

I turned glaring and saw Matriarch and for some odd reason she was dressed in black war out fit.

"Matriarch!" I shouted.

"Indeed" Matriarch said.

She steps down "Now Amber, do you know what this place is?"

"No" I said "Do you?"

"Of course" Matriarch said and I saw her drawing twin swords which surprised me "After all this is the area where you won't leave ALIVE! And in my stomach."

"Still intent on eating me?" I demanded.

"Always had" Matriarch sneered "By the way your tail was good."

I gave out a hiss "And I haven't forgotten that you bit my tail!"

Matriarch smiles at me "Then Amber, Accept this Duel, this fight to the death,"

"I will and I agree, I too have been waiting for my chance to succeed in removing such an evil villain, for the two fillies, for Twilight and for my sake" I said retrieving my Thunder Sabers approaching her speaking up my words "By the end of this battle Matriarch. One shall stand, and one shall fall!"

"Agreed!" Matriarch said with a powerful laugh.

We charged each other and clashed swords in mortal combat. What surprised me was that my Thunder Sabers didn't conduct electricity instead against Matriarch's swords which were pitch black they seemed to absorb the electrical power. Not only this electricity and darkness which surprised me clashed along like sparks in the night sky.

**End of chapter. Another cliff hanger! This begins Amber's first mortal combat battle with Matriarch. Who will be the winner and how is it that Matriarch has negated Amber's Thunder Saber's effect. Can Sunflash, Frost, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters save Amber? Find out next.**

**Here is a preview.**

**Amber (Clashing swords): What the my Thunder Sabers have no effect against yours!**

**Matriarch: That's because they are the Darkness Sabers, twin sabers that Dr. Robotnic gave me as a gift which now rival your Thunder Sabers.**

**Amber: Despite this Matriarch, you will be the one going down.**

**Matriarch: Oh, we'll see Cheetah.**

**(Hours later) Amber nearly hits the ground injured badly.**

**Matriarch (also injured but only slightly): Oh Amber, if this is what you wanted for a long time, it's always been like this Cheetahs are always weaker than Hyenas, your Thunder Sabers gave you a boost over me but now that I have weapons to protect myself...You're no match.**

**Amber (Starts to get on her feet weakly as Sonic, Frost and Sunflash appear): I will not run from this fight Matriarch! You will go down.**

**Matriarch: Fine be this way Darkness Sphere Strike!**

**Amber (Watches with horror): WHAT THE YOU COPIED MY MOVE!**

**Sunflash, Frost, and Sonic: AMBER!**

**Next time: Chapter 18: Fight to the Death? Amber vs. Matriarch P2!**


	19. Chapter 18: Fight to the Death? P2

Chapter 18: Fight to the Death? Amber vs. Matriarch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains.**

_A/N This chapter is going to have two point of views, Amber's POV obviously for most of it and Prince Sunflash up to a certain point._

** Amber's POV**

It was supposed to be an easy mission. It was the place explosive charges in selective areas while the Lions launched a diversion. Well I was alone to place the charges in one area...I succeeded but I failed to see a Hyena which delivered me right into an area where Matriarch was. Now the evil Hyena Queen and I were locked in mortal combat. Thunder Sabers had clashed against her Darkness Sabers. I gave my arch enemy an look which told her I was going to do my best in making sure she was dead. At the same time as we were locked she was giving ME the same look. We broke up the lock and clashed again once more her Darknesss Sabers seemed to have absorbed the shock from the Thunder Sabers this time she spoke to me "Amber, things have turned now! Now that we have sabers, I won't have to run! Now I'm back to normal against you! You have little chance in defeating me!"

We clashed yet again sabers locked as I spoke my words "That has never caused me to run FROM you."

"Oh yeah, then what about the time when you destroyed that Egg Hyena or before that?" She countered.

"I only ran because Prince Sunflash ordered it!" I told her "He knew that my feud with you would've let me fight you and probably make you able to kill me! But I will not run!"

"Then you'll die!" Matriarch shouted "And I'll make sure to cook you while you have a little bit of life left!"

"You'll never succeed in eating me" I told her as we clashed sabers again "I'll make sure that if you kill me, I'll take you down with me!"

She kicked out at me but I ducked she slashed at me and I rolled underneath her feet before clashing against her Darkness Sabers and watched as her sabers seemed to absorb the shock "How is this possible?"

"Dr. Robotnic gave me these Darkness Sabers Amber" Matriarch explained "As a gift for staying with him after his portal technology was destroyed. They are meant to rival your Thunder Sabers!"

"What?" I just repeated myself it didn't make sense, how could that mad man make something that rivaled an Element Weapon?

Seeing me pause she head butted me in the chest causing me to give out a gasp and take several steps backwards still gasping for breathe. I saw her grinning at me "So, this is so rich Amber, you can't afford much damage and here I am head butting you..." she then swings her Darkness Sabers at me I manage to get just enough breathe to jump backwards. I was a touch too slow as Matriarch's Darkness Sabers missed my body but not my shirt. I not only heard the ripping of my shirt as they sliced me horizontally completely across it but I felt the powerful Darkness it had. It was cold to my fur and even my skin as I watched my shirt fall to the ground exposing my upper body.

"Like what you see?" I demanded growling not even bothering to bring up my arms to my chests, we were both girls and besides I still had my skirt. I was in mortal combat with her so torn or sliced off clothing was a part of it...Especially if weapons were involved.

We clashed again as she speaks up "Wonder if I should show your completely naked body to Prince Sunflash before cooking you."

I gave her a look my eyes narrowed as I blocked her Darkness Sabers a small blush on my face "You won't kill me!"

"What's the matter?" Matriarch demanded then she teased me "He is your boyfriend right? If so he is entitled one day to see you naked you know to have Cubs."

I gave her a look before swinging my Thunder Sabers catching her across her chest she was shocked by the attack and sent flying a bit backwards "Don't you dare talk about my life! He is entitled to see me naked one day but not on in death!"

I just give her an angry look. It was true that one day Sunflash would see me without my clothes, and it might be this day but I wasn't going to let him see me in a sorry state where I would be dead.

**Sonic Satam opening**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

I kept my eyes strained on Matriarch as she recovered. Despite being nailed by my Thunder Sabers she was still alive and was laughing "Ha,ha,ha,ha, Amber...I'm so going to enjoy this moment, who knew you'd get really pumped to fight me if I brought your love life up."

I returned her glare "You have no right to speak to me about that!" I positioned my Thunder Sabers in front of myself as Matriarch aimed them "Then **Dark Blast!**"

I watched as Matriarch's Darkness Sabers copied my Lighting Strike only launching a dark beam at me I countered "**Lighting Strike!**"

My Thunder Sabers countered by sending a lighting fast bolt at the dark attack. The two attacks collided making a big explosion. However I got the feeling that was what Matriarch wanted and she let me having buy kicking me rudely in the back. I gave out a gasp of surprise as I was kicked forward a bit. She had tried to make me fall in doing the kick but I regained my ground as we collided weapons.

"Don't like surprises!" I shot at her.

"Too bad" Matriarch grins at me "It's going to happen!" I didn't see what happened next as she spoke. She carefully was using only one hand on her Darkness Sabers which locked against my Thunder Sabers then carefully used her free claw and used them to stab my stomach. I just gave out a gasp as her claws went right threw me. I was now on the ground even as she with drew the claws from my stomach. I stumbled backwards then bleeding from my stomach surprised. For a while I was on all fours then she aimed her Darkness Saber "**Dark Blast!**"

This time I was still trying to recover from the stomach injury which was just three piece wounds threw it that I took the blast and was now on my back still trying to recover. I still remember the cold feeling as the Darkness Saber attack. Now this attack was painful not only was it cold but it felt like it was eating my flesh.

"Now Amber" Matriarch sneered lifting her Darkness Sabers "Time to die!"

Let me tell you it hurts to have a stomach injury which is a serious injury to any creature. I fought to get on all fours and eventually did as Matriarch came over towards me then raised her Darkness Sabers aiming them to slice my head completely off or so she hoped "I'm ashamed of you Amber, and here I thought you were my rightful foe, oh well cut off the head and the body won't respond!" She lifts her Darkness Sabers then swings them but I was able to counter them and she gave out a gasp as I looked up at her "Matriarch! I'm not finished yet, BE GONE!" with my Thunder Sabers ocupied I was able to give her a kick to her chest. She gives out a gasp stepping back then I struck her across the chest once again with both my Thunder Sabers using them as a club. This sent her flying backwards hitting her back against a wall! Now we were both having trouble getting up.

"Not bad" Matriarch sneered "But your injuries are more troubling to you then me!"

I had to admit to myself silently that she was right. My chest was still aching where she had headbutted me in. Then with the claw injury in my stomach which was still bleeding badly may I add, then the Dark Blast I took really took it's toll on me. Despite these injuries Matriarch and I got up both of us were not going to give the other the option of an easy kill. Things were going to be harder for me to win.

"It's time we continue!" Matriarch shouted charging me "You got that right Matriarch!"

We clashed again lighting and dark erupted from our two weapons! Each having anger in our eyes. I also saw Matriarch licking her lips imaging me as food. This just made me even more angrier "I'm not food!"

Matriarch slashed out at me again but I blocked her slash parrying it "You are to me! Come on even Lions eat Cheetahs in the African Plains!"

"NO THEY DON'T!" I shouted "They kill my kind if they can catch one, heck they only kill Hyenas! You're people eat any creature that you can kill!" I then gave out a small smile to add insult to her injury "That is if yours could. Mostly your kind has to steel from other predators including cheetahs...THat makes you a scavenger!"

I saw Matriarch's eyes narrow "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SCAVENGER YOU LITTLE CHEETAH!" with this we clashed and I spoke "What's the matter Matriarch? Don't like it being compared to a vulture?"

I missed her by an inch but she catches me brutally with a punch to my back causing me to slam face first into the ground dazing me a bit. She then picks me up by my neck and tightened her grip around it causing me to gasp for breathe while holding me up in mid air "So light Amber! For that, Amber, I'm going to end this right now, now say your prayers so that I can snap your neck!"

I was being suffocated each time I gasped out she pressed harder up to a point where I was kicking my legs even closing my eyes only for a few seconds. I then opened them gasping for more breathe and she looked at me "Well if you said your prayers it's time to die!"

I felt her tightening even more even beginning to twist my neck and I was painfully gasping for breathe knowing she was going to snap my neck which would've ended the fight right then but I refused to give up muttering out in a whisper "**Lighting Shock!**"

The Thunder Sabers erupted electricity and seemed to engulf my body then I let it loose which allowed me to give her a close combat shock. Matriarch screams in pain letting me go and she is still realing from the painful shock and I pounced on her. I heard her gasp as the high pitched tackle and it sent the two of us flying with me landing on top of her pinning her arms down she then gave me an evil smile "Didn't think you'd have it in yourself to try this risky move" she said and I knew where she was getting at, sadly I wasn't able to move out of what happened next, she used her hind legs not only painfully sink her footclaws onto my skirt then sent me flying with a kick. As I went flying her footclaws slashed my skirt off and I was bascially naked as I went flying hitting my back agaainst a wall which shocked me as I landed on the ground.

She looks at me "Oh a completely naked cheetah girl" she sneers as I looked at her not even bothering to cover myself up as I was bleeding from the footclaws digging into my skin "Oh, I sent these walls to shock any one of us that hit them...Too bad I won't be the one hitting it much!" She adjust her Darkness Sabers "Now to kill you."

I got on all fours giving her a glare "Never going...Down!"

The injuries on my body though said a complete different story. I was having trouble even getting on all fours even she saw it "It's literally over Amber, you're body isn't going to hold out much longer!"

I watched her advance "**Dark Blast!**"

Just as soon as I was able to get onto all fours her attack strikes me right in the head blowing me over and onto my back yet again. She kept aiming her swords shouting the same attack laughing at my attempts to get up and my pain as some hit me. I did what I could to try to survive longer, I kept on dodging and countering with my Light Strike attacks that is if I ever got up. Deep in my mind all I could think of was two things _I've gotta win this, _and another was _Sunflash...If I don't survive this...I love you with all my heart...Thanks for loving me._

"**Dark Blast!**" Matriarch shouted as I was now on my feet again several parts of my body hit from her Dark Blasts. I was even panting but was able to dodge this attack then block both Dark Saber swing "Not going to die!" I warned her.

"You're delaying your defeat" Matriarch warned me "There is no way you can defeat me!"

She slashes out at me but I was able to dodge in time! I strike her but not before she stabs me in my right arm. I give out a painful cry as I stepped backwards clutching the wounded shoulder with my left arm. As I was doing this Matriarch gave me a punch to my neck and I was on the ground yet again with my Thunder Sabers at my side. I was still clutching my wounded Shoulder but was certainly glad she didn't slice my arm off. It was bleeding now but at first wasn't as the Darkness Saber as I correctly known for some time seemed to drink my blood, and eat the flesh.

"Ouch" I muttered.

"Give it up!" Matriarch advised "And I'll make sure you live before putting you in the oven!"

I just glared at her with eyes that told her that I wouldn't give up...So far even I knew that if I didn't do anything soon...I was dead before I could try to take her with me.

**Prince Sunflash POV**

I had a very bad feeling something terrible had happened to Amber. Of all the creatures that could've been ambushed, why did it have to be her? I was literally kicking myself in the butt. I really had a bad feeling because we were cut off from Amber. This meant some trap had been sprung. Frost was right besides me "Don't worry Prince Sunflash!" she told me "Amber's a strong girl with her Thunder Sabers, she can handle herself."

I give her a fearful look "I'm sure you mean well Frost...Something tells me she is in danger...We've got to go and see if we can see where she is."

"But we can't abandon the mission!" Frost told me then she understood my worry "But your also right my Prince, Amber maybe strong but if it was a trap set by Matriarch...There is a strong chance she'll die."

"Then will you help me in finding her and saving her?" I asked her.

"You bet" Frost said.

Frost and I made our way out of the factory we had just placed the explosive charges when we met up with Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters. Sally was the first to speak "Charges are all set!"

Sonic smirked "Ha, those Swatbots were nothing to me! I tore their metal butts up!"

Then Sonic noticed that one of our number was missing "Hold on, where's Amber?"

"We don't know" Frost answered for me "All we know is that she did complete her mission in setting the charges in the other factory...But she hasn't came back...She might've fallen for a trap...Prince Sunflash and I were going to go look for her."

Princess Sally Acorn shakes her head "Oh please, let her be safe...She's brave to do that on her own."

I looked at her as I spoke "Frost and I were going to try to find her...We have a good idea where she is at, at the same area we asked her to place the explosive charges."

Tails looked at me "But then where is she? We should be able to radio her!"

"We tried that in fact she told us that she did set the explosive charges...Then all of a sudden, something must've grabbed her then static!"

"Static as like nothing but dead silence" Boomer asked us then he muttered "Or the static that the single had been jammed?"

I gave the walrus a worried look hoping it wasn't the first mention dead silence meant that the creature we were speaking too was dead, but then answered "So far it's the second one, the single had been jammed."

"But that could easily go to the first" Frost muttered softly or so she thought but she had a point she was still serious and worried just like me and I allowed her to speak more "Sorry, my Prince, but Amber's not a serious trained fighter and it'll depend whom she is fighting...If it's Dr. Robotnic she might over come her fear to defeat him but if it's Matriarch..."

"Say no more" I told my leopard friend whom understood me we looked at Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters then mostly to Tails and Boomer whom were in control of the blow up switch "Please until we find Amber and get her out of there don't blow the areas up."

"I'm coming too then!" Sonic volunteered "You'll never know if you end up fighting one of Dr. Egghead's robots."

"Very well" I said.

Princess Sally Acorn took action "In the meantime, Tails, Boomer and I will wait down here getting a medical team if Amber needs it. Radio us if you find Amber and if she needs medical help."

"Right" I told her "Come on Frost, Sonic! Let's try to save Amber if she's alive."

The three of us headed off in the direction Amber went. A lion and even leopard can track one's scent but Amber was one special Cheetah. We raced towards the area where we immediately picked up Amber's scent.

"She was definitely here alright" Frost confirmed.

"No doubt about it" Sonic said looking at the explosive charges "She knew what she was doing."

"But where is she?" Frost asked.

I then caught sight of a Hyena by the looks of his head he should've been dead as I saw the mark where one of Amber's Lighting Strike attacks hit him. He was still alive surprisingly but that wouldn't last long. As soon as I saw him I grabbed hold of him and he gulped "So you were the one that caught Amber buy surprise!"

He gasped as I was holding him by his neck "WHERE IS SHE?"

The Hyena looked at me "Wouldn't you the mighty Lion Prince, want to know what I've done to her! I'm not going to tell you!"

Wrong thing to say to a lion on a mission to save his girl I dug my claws into him "TELL ME! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

The Hyena looks at me "I am a member of the Hyena-Clan! I won't betray Matriarch!" I gave him a stern glare "It's really nice to know Matriarch has someone like you to not tell me where, but it's unwise to not answer me!"

"Let me handle this my Prince" Frost said calmly, she takes the poor Hyena "My good foe, it is unwise to not answer my Prince's answer, but it is my answer as well. Let me tell you, I'm not as laid back as the Prince." she brandishes one of her Freeze Claws and places it underneath his throat, "If you don't answer my question, things won't end well."

The Hyena took a good look at Frost and was shivering and it was clear that he remembered Frost as he spoke "O-O-O-Okay, Okay, I'll talk, Prince Sunflash, just keep the mad Leopard off me!"

"I'll try to keep her off you, but it'll only depend on your honest answer..." I said trying to hold Frost back "Now I calmly ask again...WHERE DID YOU SEND AMBER?"

The Hyena gulped then with the threat of Frost humiliating him he answered truthfully "Okay, I sent Amber to Matriarch...Now for what reason why she ordered me to do it, I have no answer to other than her plans to kill Amber...Now her plans to kill Amber are secret now...So I have no idea how she got the idea she can kill Amber now."

Frost and I gave each other looks while Sonic looked at him "Okay, I'll believe you are telling the truth, but do you honestly expect me to accept that answer where you have no idea how she plans to kill Amber?"

The Hyena nodded "I swear with my life! Matriarch used to tell us her plans but she didn't this time, all she ordered me to do is send Amber to her!"

Frost looked at him "Then you're going to do the same thing with us!"

The Hyena gulped once again "Actually no I won't! Look Matriarch predicted you two would do this to me so..." He pressed a button on his chest and it was then we saw bombs on him. We were so close that even I knew this was a bad thing as he looks at us "Even though you know where she is at, I won't tell you! I'm sorry but this is For Matriarch, DIE YOU CRAZY LEOPARD!"

Sonic was fast and was able to get us out of much of the blast as the bombs blew the Hyena up.

We looked at what remained of the Hyena, Frost and I turned to Sonic "Thank you Sonic" we told him "You saved our lives."

Sonic looks at the slain Hyena "That was a cheep shot!"

"But not unheard of" I told him remembering what my father had told me about the Hyenas that if they were in danger of failing an order they would do what was known as suicide bombers "My father often told me this was a common tactic in my Tribe's first war with the Hyena-Clan...Especially when we occupied their area to push them out.

"Not a pretty tactic" Sonic spoke "Pretty cowardly."

"Cowards are what they really are" Frost muttered then she looks at me and Sonic "So now where can we fine Amber?"

"She couldn't have gotten far" I said looking at the cameras in the room then a computer I gave out a sigh "I think I know where we might find her..."

"Where?" Frost asked me.

I answered pointing to a camera in the factory "THERE!"

Sonic scratched his head "Yeah, a camera would find out what happened...Problem is finding the room where it is at."

I shook my head then reached for the camera tearing it off it's mount "Actually there is a way to find out."

Frost just chuckled at this "Of course, years of Chief Solo's lesson on Egghead spy cameras must've paid off somehow."

For a while we looked threw the camera then saw what had happened. Amber just didn't see it coming! Just as she had announced it, the Hyena activated a switch then something grabbed her feet! Then took her upward.

"Found where she could possibly be" Prince Sunflash said he turns to me and Sonic "Shall we?"

"OF course!" Sonic shouted "Amber needs our help!"

Sadly before we could move a new threat came. That threat was a robot the robot looks at us "Robot Eggshield reporting!" the robot beeped. I must say it did look like a Shield.

It then began shooting out at me, Frost and Sonic without any accuracy. We easily avoided it.

"Well looks like we have to fight old tin can first!" Sonic said with a smile he came at it with a kick but the robot holds up it's shield to negate it. It holds but Sonic is only detored. I come in wielding my Flame Axe. Once more the robot holds it's ground but my Flame Axe puts it's shield on fire. It tries to recover only to be forced to use it's shield against her Freeze Claws. She bounces off just like Sonic but the shield also began to freeze.

Seeing it's chance the Robot aimed it's gun scanning us then fired a high pitched laser.

"In coming!" I shouted as we dove for cover or around anything we could find to avoid being struck buy it then it scanned us yet again firing missiles at us. The missiles came at us but I held out my Flame Axe driving it deep into the ground "WE HAVE NO TIME TO MESS WITH YOU!"

I then dug my Flame Axe into the ground "Take a **Uprising Fire!**"

My Flame Axe Erupted flames from the ground and it shot up not only intercepting the missiles causing them to explode but it also strikes the Robot. It falls back completely on fire.

Frost then sees the robot's weakness "Come on we've got to save Amber, I'll freeze it's shield!"

I then saw her plan knowing that once the shield was frozen, my job was to destroy the frozen shield leaving Sonic to destroy the burning robot "Go for it!" I told her.

Frost aims her Freeze Claws "**Blazing Blizzard!**"

They shoot out her blizzard attack and the robot quickly uses it's shield which completely freezes Solid even despite it's body being on fire. I come in very quickly then use my incredible strength to destroy it, well I could've shattered it with a simple tap, but I was in a hurry. The robot falls backwards surprised as we turned to Sonic "Sonic...Finish it off!"

"With pleasure!" Sonic said he curls up in a ball and preforms his Homing Charge destroying the robot as he connected creating a hole in it and destroyed it.

"That only delayed us" Sonic told me and I nodded "Alright quickly Sonic, press that button on the control panel!"

"Right away!" Sonic told me he uses his speed to get the control panel press the button and just as I expected a platform came down. Frost, and I went on it and Sonic quickly pressed the button again and he joined us as soon as we went up. I looked upward with Frost at my side we were both thinking the same thing _Were coming Amber! Hang in there!_

**Amber's POV**

Matriarch was indeed a harder foe. Even though I had scored some blows against her, I was in a sorry state. I was constantly bleeding from almost every part of my body. I was panting heavily and my muscles wanted to give in. Matriarch was only bleeding from a shoulder wound, and a stab on her flank. Now let's remember that I did give her a shocking.

She sees me trying to stand looking weak "Look at yourself Amber, it's nearly over, your body is ready to give in."

She was so close to me now that I couldn't help but gain in more strength then use it to punch her "Never give in!"

She was surprised and sent backwards I aimed my Thunder Sabers "**Lighting Strike!**"

The Thunder Sabers send out a blast of lighting at her and she takes it slamming into the ground stunned, these movements caused me to kneel down on the ground, my body was in so much pain and felt like it really was going to give out! This cost me as she is able to give me a tackle. I felt my chest literally nearly want to break at this as I slammed against another wall giving my whole body another shock, I slump down onto the ground stunned and trying to get up.

"AMBER!" I heard three shouts.

Matriarch hears this "What? No way, there here?"

I also look over my shoulder. The object that sent me to fight Matriarch now brought my boyfriend, Frost and Sonic along. They saw my injuries and I was blushing because I was completely naked besides my boots being on.

"Amber!" Prince Sunflash shouted my name I then saw him place his paws up over his eyes "Whoa! She's-" I then saw him have a nose bleed at my naked form and Frost snickered at his "What's the matter Prince Sunflash, haven't you wanted to see Amber's birthday suit?"

Prince Sunflash glares at her "Yes...I've wanted to see her like that but...Not when she's that injured..."

Matriarch takes the time to litterally come behind me then stab me unprepared I fall bleeding from two more wounds.

"Badly may I add" Sonic admitted he turns to Matriarch "Jigs up Matriarch! Release Amber now!"

"No" Matriarch shouted looking at me "She will die by my hands tonight!"

She was now grabbing my neck with her claws "I was waiting for this moment."

"Not today" I warned her "**Lighting Shock!**"

The same attack I used earlier now connected yet again to Matriarch's body stunning her, then I swung my Thunder Saber's hilts striking her in the head shocking her yet again then used the hilts like a bat sending her flying backwards. She hits the ground as I climb up to my feet ingoring the injuries.

"Amber!" Prince Sunflash shouted my name "I'm going to rescue you!"

"We all all!" Sonic said.

Frost, Prince Sunflash and Sonic run trying to come into the arena but are shocked by an invisible wall. Frost shouted "NOT AGAIN!"

Sonic was stunned as "What just happened?"

Prince Sunflash was trying to think on the answer, he lifts his Flame Axe wielding it but was rewarded another shock giving me another scare but I turned my attention to Matriarch. She was grinning evilly laughing "Ha, Prince Sunflash, I'm actually glad you, Frost and Sonic are here for today...You lose Amber! Now you are powerless to save her! I've taken measures for this night to come. Until there is a winner between her and me, there is an electric force field that prevents any help!"

"You won't win!" Frost shouted angrily "Amber will kick your sorry excuse of a Hyena..."

Prince Sunflash looked at my body and spoke cautiously to Frost "Frost, think before you speak...Amber's totally in a sorry state."

He reaches for his headset but fines the same static problem "Oh great this area is jamming our single."

Matriarch grinned "Yes, and I originally planned to kill her and drag her over to cook her! But now I'll have to settle for killing her."

"IF YOU CAN" I told her.

"That a girl Amber!" Frost shouted encouragement, "You can do this!"

I found myself standing up facing my life long foe but my injuries made me a bit weak in showing it. She sees me charge in then dodges my Thunder Sabers swipe then gives me a punch to my chest. As I'm leaning on the ground on all fours she punches my back once more.

"It's sad really" Matriarch said "Now instead of dying by me twisting your neck," she pauses leveling the Darkness Sabers to my head preparing to stab me there "This will certainly do it!"

"No" I warned her "**Lighting Strike!**"

I used my Lighting Strike attack on her and she goes flying and I start to get on all fours weakly. Still trying to get up when she growls "THIS IS IT? NOW AMBER DIE! **DARK SPHERE STRIKE!**"

I watched horrified as she had copied yet another one of my moves except making a black sphere and sends it at me. I was too weak to dodge it and take the blast and two slashes. I am then flown backwards onto the ground and on my back. For a good while and I seemed to cease breathing and Prince Sunflash held his head down "Amber..." he called my name "No!"

"Amber" Frost muttered hanging her own head and fighting back the trees "Please...Not you."

Matriarch must've seen my eyes close and I really did think I was going to die. I could feel Matriarch coming over to check me "Now to check the prize" I heard her say as even she thought I had died however, I had a bit of life still in me. As I lay there on the ground I thought back at the life I had, I was an average cheetah with a boyfriend, well make that a boyfriend that is a lion. I was able to wield an Element of Harmony and wield my Thunder Sabers, then I remembered Applebloom and Sweetie Belle proclaiming they were going to try Crocodile Jumpers. I then felt Matriarch over me inspecting me, and at once I opened my eyes slashing out at her chest with my Thunder Sabers. The move caught her off guard "WHAT? SHE'S ALIVE?"

I then found the urge to stand up as my foe was now bleeding from the chest and I glared at her "**Lighting Strike!**"

My attack strikes her still off guard backing her away "WHAT?"

I then use the power in my legs to kick her towards an electrical wall now it was her time to get shocked she collapses "WHAT is going on?

"Matriarch..." I growled at her "Like I said, if I go down, so do you!" I was in so much pain that I really didn't care as I looked at her " Besides...I have friends in Equestria, I will not fail them or anyone here!" I brought up my Thunder Sabers "NOW MATRIARCH THIS ENDS!"

"You're right for both of us!" she shouted we made a circling motions using our two moves "**THUNDER SPHERE STRIKE!**" "**DARK SPHERE STRIKE!**"

The two attacks were shot out towards each other the electrical Sphere strikes the Dark Sphere. There the two attacks didn't seem to cancel each other out but looked like they were absorbing each other in and even I knew what would happen next, the outcome of the fight would be decided on which would be absorbed first. Matriarch and I concentrated on giving the attacks more power. I saw her glaring evilly at me and at first the two attacks seemed to go over towards me causing my friends to gasp as even they knew this attack would kill me.

"AMBER!" Sonic, Frost and Prince Sunflash shouted my name "YOU CAN' DO THIS!"

"Too right!" I said focusing hard on the attack "I want to live! I've got to do this! MATRIARCH! EVIL WILL NEVER WIN! I REFUSE TO GO DOWN TODAY!" I then thought about Twilight Sparkle, and the two Cutie Mark Crusaders "NOT TODAY!" I gave out my shout and it was enough for the two huge balls to charge forward towards Matriarch whom jaw dropped at the sight "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The attacks hit her and there was a mixture of dark and electricity. I saw the explosion and the darkness that happened. It felt like it was sucking stuff in as Matriarch was flown backwards, I saw her hit the ground incredibly injured as now I was on my knees impressed at my own will. I saw her open her eyes and I gave out a gasp! How did she survive the two attacks? She then looked at me threw her Hyena eyes "Not bad Amber...Not bad...You've won this contest for today!" I then saw her close her eyes but not in complete death, instead she was knocked out. I walked over towards the knocked out Hyena "This ends now!"

Sadly I wouldn't get to her instead my injuries caused me to fail and be on the ground as I was on all fours, I was able to see the Forcefield that trapped us vanish! I saw Prince Sunflash coming over towards me and held me "Hang in there Amber!" he said as he held me I glance at him weakly and I saw him turning over towards Sonic then he went over to the area where I had came up. Immediately doing feeling our feet it went down, it was at this time I nearly closed my eyes and my guy was worried about me all I saw him do was kiss me with worry "Amber, you're going to be fine, we'll get you to the doctor." he turns to Sonic "Go to Sally, Tails, and Boomer tell them we are coming and for Tails to start the explosions "Amber's injured badly!" Frost looks at me worried "And hurry Sonic, I fear Amber is closer to death then we know it!"

Sonic nodded "Don't have to tell me twice!" he tore off as the Prince held me. As we headed out we heard the sounds of the explosives go off. The mission we hoped was a success and met the doctor and lots of nurses half way whom saw me "OH MY GOSH" he spoke in alarm "Luckily we've got my medical staff, Easy now Prince Sunflash put her down on the bed here, we'll get to work while we walk, there isn't much time."

All I remembered before blacking out was Prince Sunflash and Frost speaking up "Please...Amber, stay alive!"

I then blacked out.

**End of chapter.**

** Amber is in a sorry state can she survive her injuries or is this the end? Matriarch survives the Duel but will Amber? Find out in the preview.**

** Sunflash: That Matriarch! She gets me so mad at times.**

** Frost: You aren't the only one...The Doctor says Amber is so badly injured that he's afraid she may not make it...Sunflash, if you go on the war path to kill Matriarch for this, let me join you.**

** Sonic: I'm worried about Amber too, but you two can't be thinking about Revenge! It won't solve anything, it'll just make it worse! We should count our blessings that sbe's lucky she defeated Matriarch.**

**Sunflash: You're right Sonic...It's just.**

** Sonic: I know, I'm worried too. We will make Matriarch pay for this but we've got to think now she has those Darkness Sabers which I'm sure Amber will tell us if she regains consiousness.**

** Frost: And that's going to be a BIG if.**

** Next time Chapter 19: Amber's Close Call**


	20. Chapter 19: Amber's Close Call

Chapter 19: Amber's Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains.**

It took a while but the sound of a machine beeping. Groaning, I opened my eyes to find myself in an ER room. I turned to see that machine reading my heart beat. I then focused to see Prince Sunflash and Frost standing over me. They looked worried and with good reason to. I just gave myself one last look and wanted to curl up to cover my entire exposed body but it was impossible to do as injured as I was. I was naked in front of my guy, Frost I can understand sense we were both girls, but it was embarrassing to me for seeing Sunflash see my naked body. I knew one day he would see me like this when we talked about marriage and then about having cubs of our own that was given. I saw right besides him was the doctor whom was frantically working on me trying to save my life.

"Is she going to be okay?" Prince Sunflash asked worried with Frost looking just as concerned.

"I think she moved!" Frost said.

The three look at me as I looked at them I gave one last look around and gave out a groan. It seemed that I was going to have plenty of time in the hospital. I had already been in here more than I wanted and this time by the serious look on the doctor's face, I knew I was in trouble.

"Amber you're awake!" Prince Sunflash told me as I smiled weakly "For now...How long was I out?"

"For hours" Sunflash answers me.

"How is she doc?" Frost asked.

"Her injuries are very serious and life threatening" The doctor answers he pulls out a few x-rays he must've taken while I was unconscious, " According to the x-rays her chest has been completely shattered which will take a lot of time for it to heal, and her back, is nearly snapped and on the breaking point of snapping still. I've just gotten done in stopping her from bleeding from her stomach, waste and even her shoulder where she was stabbed. Plus she's nearly drained of her life force..."

Prince Sunflash looks at the doctor as he sighs when I notice my parents rush in. Star my mother sees me in a sorry state "Oh, my little girl" she sobs out even holding me in her arms in a lovingly manner "What happened?"

"Matriarch" I answered.

My father turns to the doctor "Is she going to live?" he asks the doctor.

The doctor answers by putting a hand underneath his chin "Hard to tell actually, with the injuries she received she's lucky enough to have made it this far...Still she's in very serious condition...Even though I've got her bleeding to stop, her injuries are very serious. I'll do what I can to save her life, but I can't promise you that she'll live...That's how serious her injuries are. They could look like there healing but the next somehow get worse...Especially with so many wounds she may get a lethal infection, but I'll monitor her injuries and do the best I can to prevent an infection."

My mother turns to me "Oh sweet heart...Why did you have to accept the mortal combat challenge and why couldn't Sunflash fight for you?"

"I tried" Sunflash answered "Frost, Sonic and I did try to stop the fight between them and save Amber...Only Matriarch had trapped Amber in an arena placing a forcefield around it preventing any help from helping her. Trust me, if I was there with Amber before the fight started, I would've fought her in Amber's place."

"Besides" Frost told my parents "You should know Amber by now so well that you should know that she and Matriarch are arch enemies. They are bound to fight like this if no one stops them..."

"I know" Star sighed tears coming from her eyes "I'm just so shocked that some creature would do this to my own and beautiful daughter." She turns to my father whom holds her "There, there, everything's gonna be alright in the end. Just have faith dear, have faith and let's pray that she lives. The doctor is right you know, an injury can get worse even if it looks like it's healing up. All we can do is is have faith and pray she lives."

"Right" Sunflash agreed turning to the doctor whom looks at me in return "At the moment she's still too weak right now...I'll have to preform surgery on her to fix her shattered chest and do what I can to her nearly shattered spine, but she has to be in perfect health to do it...She's too weak to preform surgery on, mostly due to losing blood. If I do it too early while she recovers, she'll most likely not make it."

"But if she does live threw this" my father asked "What are the chances of her living threw the surgery?"

"Normally it would be one hundred percent success of some creature living" The doctor admitted he turns to my parents "But sense she is a cheetah even at perfect health, I'm going to lower her chances a bit and say...Around fifty fifty."

I gave out a loud groan hearing this, even though I deeply understood the situation, I still hated that even life needed surgery could cost me my life.

"There there Amber" Sunflash told me patting my hand "Right now you need to rest."

"Haven't I done enough of it already when I blacked out?" I asked.

Frost looked at me not clearly expecting the remark to come from me but she understood me ever sense I had been ordered to be with the Freedom Fighters as a personal messenger between Sally and Sunflash, I had almost always winded up in the hospital and I hated it. She knew it as well.

Frost looks at me "Amber...I hope everything will be fine for you...Right now the best way you need to rest, doctor's orders."

I gave out another groan "Doc, how much days do you think I need to recover before this surgery?"

The doc turns to me "I'm guessing sense you are a cheetah about two weeks."

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**" I shouted hating to be here in this room without any clothing on recovering in two weeks.

**Sonic Satam opening**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

After shouting I managed to cover my chest with both arms as I blushed "Then if I am to stay here, do I have to lie here naked?"

"Oh yeah" the doctor admitted "I guess I did forget about your lack of clothing."

My mother smiled looking at my body "Don't be embarrassed dear, you look good" She nudges Prince Sunflash adding onto my embarrassment "Doesn't she look good Prince Sunflash?"

Now it was his turn to blush as I blushed redder "MOM!"

Sadly Prince Sunflash answered her even when he was embarrassed "Uh, yes, Amber looks fine like this." I gave him a small smile even while blushing but "My Prince" I spoke blushing at my mom's remark it did feel good hearing that my guy said I looked beautiful without clothes even when I knew it was the truth, I was still a girl and even when I knew one day it was bound to happen I was still embarrassed "But still it's embarrassing."

Frost understood me and turns to my mom "Star...I know she's your daughter but your embarrassing her. I mean Amber's a girl and Prince Sunflash is a boy...It's only natural she'd be embarrassed at this time."

"True" My mother said turning to the doctor "Don't you have anything she could wear while she recovers?"

"I do have a hospital gown" The doctor said turning to me "But those are the only clothing I have in the hospital."

I sighed "Then can you give it to me? I'm not going to lie naked here for the two weeks well not unless the boys are here."

The doctor nods handing me the clothing but I am too weak to even put them on "Oh great..." I muttered I blushed even more as Frost came by me "Need some help Amber?"

"I hate being this weak" I muttered "I can't even lift my arms to put the gown on."

"Gently Frost" The doctor tells her and my leopard friend gently lifts my arms up and helps me put my hospital gown on. I looked at it and sighed, at least I had something to cover up my front while I recovered. I just looked at my mother whom understood why I was looking at her she kisses me gently and turns to my father "Let's go dear, our daughter wants her own clothing."

"You'll have your new clothes Amber during the two weeks you rest here" my father told me "Rest for now dear, your mother and I will get you another shirt and skirt."

"Thanks mom, and dad" I told them.

I watched as they left and placed my head down on the pillow crossing my arms "Stupid Matriarch...Putting me in here like this..."

I then sighed angrily I was almost always in the hospital now a days and providing I recovered which the doctor didn't think I would make it. As I leaned my head down on the pillow and began to rest it listening in to the device keeping a good watch on my heart beat. This made me nervous because I knew that if I started to crash, then most likely I would die.

I watched as Prince Sunflash, and Frost turned to go. I watched them walk out with the doctor checking my injuries walks out "Rest Amber" He commanded me "I'll check in on you in two hours."

I just gave out a sigh but nodded, if I was to survive, I needed to listen to doctor's orders. I was both a bit upset and embarrassed, upset at having to be in a hospital again this time in a serious condition where not even the doctor knew if I would survive even if he did his best.

As I lay down resting, it was then I did feel the incredible pain of my injuries. Boy was I in pain. I felt my shoulder where Matriarch had stabbed me. Sure the doctor stopped the bleeding but he couldn't stop the pain. I began breathing pressing onto more stab wounds which were hurting.

I did feel incredibly weak which I suppose was due to Matriarch's Darkness Sabers striking me. I remembered that each time they struck me rather if she stabbed me or blasted me with a ranged attack, it really did feel like it was draining me of my life plus these blows were slower but much more powerful with crushing force. Remembering this I tried and wanted to sit up but my broken chest wouldn't cooperate.

"This bites" I muttered trying rest my head clearly depressed at this that I needed to be here for two weeks! Then after surgery if I survived it, it was most likely another one week.

I just leaned my head on the pillow listening to the machine monitoring my heart beat turning to it even praying not really knowing whom to pray to, I then decided on one thing unknowingly it would be what a couple of my pony friends from Equestria continuously spoke to"Please...Celestia..." I spoke silently praying somehow even with the pain, I was "Please let me live."

I finally lay down and felt my eyes close, not in death but to rest. These two weeks would be a long one. I don't know how long I had been out but I know that I heard Sunflash's voice speak to someone and that somehow I was able to make out was Princess Sally Acorn "How is she Sunflash?"

"We don't really know" I heard Prince Sunflash speak to her "The doctor is unsure, she's in bad shape, but she's alive for now."

"Then can I see her?" Sally Acorn asked.

"I don't see why not" Prince Sunflash said.

I was still sleeping when I heard the door open. As soon as I heard the door open did I open my eyes to see Princess Sally Acorn, with Prince Sunflash at her side not surprisingly Frost was with them as well.

I saw that Sally saw my injuries "Oh man Amber, for a while I thought you'd not make it."

I weakly try to turn to her but she gently holds me down "It's okay, Amber, don't speak, I'm just glad your alive."

"For now" I muttered.

Princess Sally Acorn turns to Sunflash "She is in bad shape..."

"Indeed Frost and I were praying that she lives...She's not in the clear yet."

"And we won't know until two weeks" I muttered with Frost touching my shoulder gently "Shh...Amber the doctor doesn't want you to move, not with your shattered chest..."

"That sounds painful" Sally told me and I nodded "Yeah...It really is...Not moving really stinks."

Prince Sunflash agrees "I know it must be bad not being able to move Amber dear, but if you want to live, you must do what the doctor says."

"I know" I huffed "That Matriarch...If I live threw this, I'll make her pay."

"Knew this was coming" Frost admitted.

Prince Sunflash smiles at me "Amber, I know your hatred with Matriarch has grown and sadly I must say it has gotten to me and Frost as well."

"Yeah" Frost said "You aren't the only one that wants to make sure Matriarch pays for what she did, I'm coming with you!"

"Thanks Frost" I said to her.

Prince Sunflash turns to me "Same here, I mean I understand that Matriarch is your personal Enemy, Amber, but the last fight you had with her, she could've killed you."

"And still might" Frost admitted.

Princess Sally looks up at me as I gave out a groan again then she looks at me "I've never thought I'd seen you like this from fighting against her...Can I ask you what she had that put you in here?"

I just lay down my head thinking back to the battle. I even gave out few moans of pain as I was able to feel them once more. It almost made me forget about the question but I remembered carefully, I turned to her "Darkness Sabers..."

"Darkness Sabers?" Frost asks me with Prince Sunflash thinking hard.

I weakly nodded "Apperently Dr. Robotnic made twin sabers that are filled with darkness...Argh!"

"AMBER!" Sunflash shouted as I felt incredible pain in my chest even holding onto me fearing I was crashing heck the machine was slightly going off but it went back to normal.

"I'm okay for now..." I muttered "And I feel that..." I grit my teeth

"Are you okay?" Sally asked me holding my arm.

"I hope so" I admitted out "Now where was I?"

Frost answers "You were explaining about Matriarch's new weapon, the Darkness Sabers...Don't strain yourself."

"The Darkness Sabers" I began catching my breathe before continuing "Are filled with I guess the darkness Element, in an effort to keep her on his side Dr. Robotnic made them and gave Matriarch them...That big, dumb, Hyena! She copied my moves! Dark Blast and Dark Sphere Strike!"

I gave out a growl "Who knows what else she'll copy from me!"

"Calm down" Sunflash advised "You don't want to injure yourself now."

I looked at him then nodded being very careful not to hurt myself from doing this. Sally looks at Prince Sunflash "So how are the results of our mission?"

"Despite Amber living for now" Prince Sunflash answers her "The mission was successful, none of the lions we used as the diversion has been captured and neither were killed."

"Good" Princess Sally said she turns to me "Well now I believe Prince Sunflash, Frost and I will l leave you alone Amber. Just do your part and rest...Hopefully you'll be fine."

I watched as they left not only that I couldn't move from my hospital bed, but my injuries were preventing me from moving. I saw Prince Sunflash looking at me "Rest now Amber..."

"Is that all I can do?" I asked him and he turns to me understandingly he lets Frost and Sally out of the door and returns gently holding my hand in his he even kisses me "Amber, you don't have to rest but just lie there. Besides there will be plenty of things for you to do." He pauses looking around "Like reading a book, Frost and I will be outside we won't leave you...In fact in your state, we have a bad feeling that Dr. Robotnic will come trying to finish off what Matriarch tried to do."

I looked at him moving my arms wincing at my shoulder "This bites."

He looks at me "Don't worry, Frost, and I won't leave you."

"Thanks" I said smiling at him.

I watch as he makes his way towards the door pausing even, he turns "Oh and you really did look good without any clothing." He joked.

I blushed and ducked underneath the bed's cover embarrassed again at having him see me naked but I guess I would have to get used to it if we were married and discussed having cubs of our own but right now that wasn't on the list.

I then fell asleep once more. It seemed like it would take forever for me to recover, in fact I was certain the days would go by slowly. I kept on trying to keep myself busy. Sleep wasn't going to help me. Besides I couldn't sleep all the time. After one hour had passed and I knew it as the doctor came in to check on me. I glanced up at the clock and only one hour had passed.

"Arrgh!" I shouted in anger "This so bites."

The doctor hears me and sighs understandingly "I know you must be upset but you can't rush your recovery."

"I know that" I sigh out in anger "It's just that I'm always winding up here."

"Well you are not doing messenger missions" The doctor tells me "You're on the front lines, what do you expect?"

"Good point" I muttered it was a given that my mother constantly warned me heck even my father warned me about it, if you are caught on the front lines fighting, you're sooner or later going to get hurt...So far that was the truth.

The doctor checks me over and nods "You seem to be recovering at the moment but you are still sore, I was right, you're going to take two weeks to tell if you'll live or not."

I just give out an annoyed sigh. Two weeks doing nothing but laying down in my hospital bed being board and praying to live. How was I going to pass for the two weeks and would I live?

There was a knock on the door and the doctor turns "Whose there?" He demanded.

"It's just me" Frost said poking her head in.

"Oh come in then" the Doctor told her.

Frost comes in holding a note in her hand and a book which I read it's title "Daring Doo and the Quest of the Sapphire Stone?"

She nods "This just came I got a note for you."

"What's it say?" I asked her.

Frost takes the note and reads it "Dear, Amber, this is Twilight Sparkle, recently I got a bad feeling that you were involved in a deadly battle with Matriarch. By now you must be recovering in the hospital, not sure how long you'll be staying there but I know how much you might hate being in a hospital so I'm allowing you to borrow this book, it is the first of one of the best book series in all Equestria, the Daring Doo series which another friend of mine is reading as well. Rest up and I pray for your life. Your friend Twilight Sparkle."

Frost handed me the book and the note which I took time to read and sure enough it was the words on the note. I paused taking the book in my hand "Well, I really don't have anything else to do...Other than sleeping and eating."

After giving me the book, I turned to Frost "I wonder how Twilight was able to sense me fighting against Matriarch..."

Frost shrugged "You're friendship towards her was impressive, perhaps it is your friendship towards her that did it, they do say the power of Friendship is powerful, but she doesn't know how injured you are...Want me or Sunflash to write her a thank you note for the book?"

"How'd the note get here when we aren't in Equestria?" I asked her.

The Doctor knew the answer "Here Amber, let me take a look at the note,"

I gave him the note and he smiles "Oh, this note was sent by magical flames."

"Magical Flames?" I asked in a confused voice.

"In other words whatever wrote this note" The Doctor said "Must've been a dragon of some sort one with special fiery breathe that allows him to send notes to anyone including this place."

"Oh" I said I turned to Frost weakly "I suppose I could write to her but-"

"Don't strain yourself Amber" The doctor warned me "Let Frost or your boyfriend write it for you and send it."

"But how to send it to Equestria?" I asked him.

"Tails and Boomer might have a solution" the doctor replied.

"Alright then" I said I turned to Frost nodding "Please write this down for me."

Frost nods as I speak the note "Dear Twilight Sparkle, thank you for giving me this book, I appreciate your kind act as I am terribly injured...Up to a point where I might die if something goes bad. Anyway I want to thank you for sending me the book and letter! I also want to thank you for taking your time to pray for me, I'm going to need it this time. I'll read it as it is a bit boring here just lying here on the bed...Hopefully I'll live threw this and someday hopefully we'll meet again. You're friend Amber."

Frost stopped writing smiling "I think she'll understand your situation, I'll be off to Tails and Boomer."

Frost left us and I was once again looking at the book "Well it's something to do..."

The doctor turns to me "I'll check in on you within two hours again...Never can be too sure how your body will react, normally I'd check any creature that's very hurt within about five hours but you are a cheetah."

"Understood" I told him sighing.

Once he left I left out once more "Stupid Matriarch...This is the second time you've put me in this hospital in a very bad condition...It must be true that I have nine lives..." I looked around continuing "Because...You might've wiped two of my nine lives out."

I looked at the book, now I did love to read but was I too mad not to read it? It was something to do and it was very generous of Twilight Sparkle to send me a book to read. I weakly opened it reading the title out loud "Daring Doo and the Quest of the Sapphire Statue" I paused looking at the title then opened the book reading the opening " _As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up into the cool blue sky. But her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. Few days... it might as well be a few __months__, or a few _years_!_"

I looked at myself muttering out "Even though I'm not a Pegasus Pony as you are, I'm with you on this one sister...Try being a cheetah where any injury could be fatal..."

I then continued reading " _The mosquitoes buzzed loudly. The macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of the predators following her every step._

I pause once more reading it and saw the picture of the predators in the book. One of them I realized was a cheetah and I gave out a sigh "Well, what do you know...Some pony in Equestria knows about cheetahs...Then again it is a book..."

I then continued reading on how Daring Do escaped the predators that surrounded her, I gave out a slight chuckle as she lunges and jumps over a white house cat that tried to act fierce. The predators chased her but she is able to grab a vine and jump. I then read the next sentence as she avoids death and lands on another side of a cliff like area " _Safely landing on the other side, Daring finally allowed herself a moment to breathe. She turned around to find herself face to face with the long lost temple that she had sought tirelessly for over sixty days and nights!_"

As I read the book, I saw that she was looking at a temple then after moving my hand to use as a book mark I knew now that she was looking for a treasure and smiled "Knuckles would love this book too, after all Sonic's told me he used to be a treasure hunter."

I look at the time and time certainly did pass, it appears when reading a book time does fly. Even though I had already thanked Twilight in the letter, I was now mostly thankful to her. Still I was hurting and gave out a painful groan remembering where I was "This is bad...I'm really, really, really hurt now. I want to live but it's up to my body to ultimately decide if I do or not."

I felt my chest and actually could feel that it was indeed shattered "No wonder I was ordered not to move, it hurts."

I somehow was able to sit up and felt my serious back injury tears were now coming out of my eyes because of the incredible pain I really was in. I looked at the book and continued reading it where I had left off "_The smell of decay and danger hit Daring Do as she peered into the dimly-lit entrance of the ancient temple._"

I then continued reading how the temple had lots of traps which she avoided narrowly. I gave out gasps a a few traps it had axes coming at her threw walls, arrows. Had this happened to me, I knew I'd be dead but somehow she avoids the axes and arrows! She makes it out to a new chamber and sees the Sapphire Stone which was really a Sapphire Statue...

I heard a knock coming from the door and placing a book mark which I found next to my bed I spoke "Come in."

The door opens and Sonic with Prince Sunflash enter. Sonic sees me "Hey Amber, glad to see your okay."

"Who says I'm totally okay?" I asked him smiling "For now I am, thanks."

He smiles "Thank goodness, for once when I saw you lose consionsess I thought we'd lose you for sure."

"Which we still might" Sunflash told him "She's still in bad shape."

Sonic nods understandingly "Yes, but I have a feeling that Amber won't give up on life."

I gave Sonic a warm smile "Thanks, Sonic!"

Sonic gives me a thumbs up "You'll live Amber, I know you won't let your arch enemy kill you that easy without taking her down with you."

I gave Sonic another smile he certainly knew how to cheer me up and he was right as long as Matriarch lived, I wanted to live long enough to defeat her and finally end our conflict. Until that day I couldn't die.

He then looks at me holding the book Twilight had given me "So uh, I see you've started reading that book, how is it?"

I gave him and Prince Sunflash a warm smile "It's actually a great book." I gave Sonic a grin "The character Daring Do is a lot like you Sonic, Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, _un_stoppable."

Sonic blinks "Really?"

I nodded "When I'm done reading it you can."

"Me read a book?" Sonic asked "Uh-uh you won't catch this hedgehog reading any book. I'm not Egghead."

"Reading is for any creature Sonic" Sunflash told him.

"Yeah well, I'm the type of hedgehog who likes to go on adventure and stop the true Egghead!" he pauses "Well gotta see what he's up to talk to you later Amber!"

Before I could say anything else Sonic was off leaving Sunflash to turn to me "May I ask you how do you feel?"

I just lay my head back down on the pillow "Horrible actually, every kind of movement I do hurts."

He carefully places his hand on my shoulder that wasn't injured "I know your in pain I can see it in your eyes. I'm just glad your alive even if it's the moment." he pauses stepping away from me "If you survive Amber...Including the surgery, do you, well want to go out?"

My heart skipped about two beats. For a while I just lay there even gently sitting up which hurt me still. The Prince had just asked me to go out on a date with him. Now even though he and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, I hadn't expected him to go asking me out on a date especially if we were trying to fight against Dr. Robotnic.

He looks at me wanting me to reply. Finally after a few minutes of my shocked form, I decided the answer "Um, of course, I'll go out with you...But where?"

Prince Sunflash answers "Where else, how about...Some place to eat?"

I gave him a warm smile nodding "Of course, I'll go out with you. If I survive for the two weeks and then after I recovered from surgery...Of which I'm not looking forward to if I survive it."

Prince Sunflash smiles placing his hand on my shoulder that wasn't injured "I know that if you survive for the two weeks Amber, you will live threw the surgery...You're a strong girl for a cheetah."

He gently takes his hand off my shoulder as I smiled at his comment, it made me feel good knowing that I found some guy that actually cared for his girl. There were plenty of times even in my tribe that girls were taken advantage of where their guys didn't care about them, this was rare but it wasn't a good feeling. I watch him walk off smiling then once he was gone I went back to my book to read it, besides I wasn't going to be able to move for quite a while...I opened the book where I left off and read out loud " _Daring Do stood at the entrance to the central temple chamber. At last, she was face-to-face with the legendary sapphire statue!_"

I read as she attempted to get it but just like her entering the temple, there was another trap which she discovered by throwing a rock on it, darts came out and she knew one wrong move she was dead. She carefully studies the pattern and sees that all animals listed on the floor were predators except for rats. She steps on a rat and nothing happens. After only stepping on rat symbols on the floor she makes her way to the statue, and after studying it grabs the statue! Bad move because the floor began to turn into boiling lava! Despite this Daring Do escapes but not before she landed on the ground in front of some weird creature that I read was known as Ahuitzoi. He looks almost like a dog and he steels the artifact from her! Then going into another temple ties her to a table and even after she said he won't get away with this he tells her he will and just as he sets the temple to crumble she notices she's in quick sand.

"Whoa" I muttered "Twilight really knows how to please any one even me. But what exactly is that Ahuitzoi character? Haven't seen such a weird creature like him. Also, it's not even a long shot to think that Matriarch would do the same to me in fact I know she'd do it if it was a chance to kill me."

I was too busy thinking of this when I didn't hear the doctor come in until I heard the door slam. I looked up sighing adjusting my book mark, I wasn't the type of creature to get embarrassed about others finding out I liked to read, in fact Reading was for anyone, even Sonic could get into it if he wanted but I wasn't sure if he'd stick around to finish the book or even start it.

He looks at me as he preforms tests on me while doing them he asks me "So how's the book?"

"It's great" I told him "I'm almost at the end."

He goes to my wounded should gently tapping it causing me to grunt in pain "Ouch! Feels like I have a hole there."

"Which you do" he confesses "Your stab wounds will heal over time including the one in your shoulder those wounds I'm concerned the most, when you get a bit better I'll have to clean them out to prevent infection."

He is extra careful touching my chest and back which was the last things he tested "Everything looks good to go Amber, I'll check on you again but how about let's say three hours this time."

"Sounds good to me" I said.

He left and I went onto continue the story. Like I said Daring Do was about to drown in the quick sand until she got a lucky break she used her hat to get a lever before she could completely drown in it! She stopped the sinking and was able to break free. She would then go to Ahuitzoi whom was saying with Daring Do out of the way, the world would soon be hiss! I gave out a chuckle as Daring Do swoops in and retakes the Sapphire Statue from the shocked villain. As she goes off he shouts "WHAT? NO! Curse you Daring Do!"

I just grinned that line was what Matriarch had told me during the many times I had defeated her heck Sonic must've heard this line multiple times from Dr. Robotnic. This must've been a villian thing.

I went back reading the last sentence in the book "_And so, with Ahuitzotl defeated, and the sapphire statue secured. The world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do._"

I closed the book smiling "Twilight's right this was a good book...Man, now I'm out of stuff to do."

I just lay back down thinking of my life, it was a good life and I really wasn't ready for anything to claim my life right now. With this I swore silently that I'd recover and not pass away. Daring Do even if she was a fictional Pegasus Pony, gave me hope. Still I was hurting really bad.

Two LONG weeks of incredible pain and suffering had passed. It literally was like pins and needles in my chest and back mostly because just as the doctor told me my stab and pierce wounds healed, but my shattered chest and nearly shattered back were not. I had surprised the doctor yet again as I survived. Now I was at full health ready to have surgery on which at the moment I am in the operating room all I see next is the doctor covering my mouth and nose with sleeping gas and I was out like a newly born cub. When I awoke I did feel that the surgery was a success!

The Doctor turns to me "Why, I'll be Amber, I would've never guessed that you would make it."

I gave him a smile and it was then I noticed my parents were with him, with Prince Sunflash and Frost at their side. The Freedom Fighters were all present too. I gave them all a warm smile as the Doctor continued "When I first saw your body, I thought you were gone. Injured from head to toe, well almost from your head to toe. I would've never thought you'd live both threw the two weeks and the surgery, but you did."

"I told you Prince Sunflash," Sonic tells him almost in a bragging tone "You're girl is a fighter!"

Prince Sunflash looked at him "True, you were right this time but I care for her Sonic...Just like I know if Sally were injured you'd be concerned for her."

Sonic blushes "Me? I don't know what your talking about!"

"Then what's the blush for?" Frost teased.

"Oh nothing" Sonic said then he looked uncomfortable "Can't we go talk about Amber's successful recovery?"

I looked at Sonic hiding back a smirk it was fun to tease him as even the three of us knew he had a crush on Sally. Seeing her smile big as well I knew she knew it as well. Even as she gently nudged me "He's playing tough guy again."

"He really is" I admitted out.

The Doctor turns to me, my parents and Prince Sunflash "Everything checks out, she's successfully recovered and her broken chest and back are at least fixed enough to heal over time, just to make sure she's okay though let's give her another week in the hospital before checking her out."

"Deal!" was the response with me groaning "Another week in the hospital...That's just my luck...But understandable."

I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it. Luckily I saw Prince Sunflash turn to me. Once out in the next week sense I am alive, he and I would have our first date in private. Hearing this I had to remember to look good. Perhaps a nice dress would do for the evening. One good thing about this last week in the hospital, I would have enough time to prepare for my first date.

**End of chapter.**

** No battle in this chapter, it was all about Amber's recovery. Let's face it not all chapters will have battles. Besides I needed to set some romance between Amber and Sunflash.**

** Anyway here is the next chapter's preview.**

** Amber: I am so glad to be out of the hospital! Now I've gotta get ready for my date...Oh Frost, Sally, what to wear?**

** Frost: Big day today Amber?**

** Amber: Yes, while I was in the hospital, he asked me to go out with him tonight...Sally I hope you aren't planning anything tonight.**

** Sally: No, the Freedom Fighters aren't planning anything at the moment, we scored a huge victory three weeks ago. Even though it was a huge victory we know Eggman is up to something but he won't be able to work with a huge part of his city destroyed.**

** Amber: Then even though I had all last week to prepare, I'm still not ready! What to wear...Uh, should I use perfume?**

** Frost: Amber relax! Sunflash will like you just the way you are. Don't get so panicky.**

** Amber: I'm sorry Frost, and Sally, you are right, but it's just that it's my first date ever...Do I look okay?"**

** Sally: Of course you do, but it's important to be yourself. Prince Sunflash will love you no matter what you wear.**

** Amber: Your both right...It's just that I'm nervous too.**

** Frost: Understandable, I hear it's common for girls to be nervous on first dates...Even guys do it to. So all I have to say is Good luck.**

** Amber: Thanks.**

** Dr. Robotnic (While Amber and Sunflash are on their date): Well it appears I've caught two love birds on a date! Time to swoop in and capture the cheetah, she looks healed well enough for my newest Egg Transformer to capture her and kill the lion prince! I'll be killing two birds with one stone! This is gonna be easy!**

** Next time: Chapter 20: Amber and Sunflash's Date!**


	21. Chapter 20: Amber and Sunflash's Date

Chapter 20: Amber and Sunflash's Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains.**

It had been an incredible boring week, but I was nearly recovered from my successful surgery. Just like my parents had said they had brought me my clothes. They were the same color as my first pair of clothes. In fact I was out of the hospital. During that week sense I lived threw both agonizing pain for two weeks and the surgery I had to go threw in the third week. Both I lived threw and now was getting ready to take a shower in Knothole. As I slipped off my under garments I caught the door open out of one eye, I jumped covering my hole front side getting ready to blush if it was a boy. Luckily it was Frost.

"F-F-F-Frost!" I shouted relaxing a bit "Please don't do that ever again! You startled me."

I turned my attention to the shower turning the water on to let it warm up as she spoke "Nice to see you walking again Amber."

"Thanks" I told her I gave her a smile as she sees me get in the shower "Any reason for this?"

I gave her a smile as I closed the shower's curtains and felt the warm water running into my body as I gave her the answer "Well, you've gotta agree Frost that I was in the hospital three weeks and even I know I am starting to smell."

"Got that right" Frost mutters "But you don't smell that bad."

"Thanks" I told her.

She then goes out the door and opens it making sure no one else was coming to accidentally surprise me "Amber..." she pauses.

"Yes?" I asked her.

She turns her head towards me "I'm really happy you survived. It really would've been bad for me and Sunflash to lose you."

I pause thinking back "Same here. I'm glad I lived threw it and seen you all. Seeing you all care for me made me realize how important friendship is."

Frost understands "Well I'll leave you be then Amber."

She leaves purposely locking the door for me so that no one would pop out to see me in the shower. The shower felt really good and warm to my body and it really did feel good to get clean again. Once I had completed the shower, I got out then wrapped a towel around my body to dry myself off. Once I was satisfied in drying I still had it wrapped around my body no sense on flashing the guys if I could help it. I had already did that while I was unconscious.

I carefully walked out of the bathroom then into the guest chambers where my bed room was and sat down looking at what I should wear for my date. Seeing that I could've worn my normal out fit and then what I looked at the time it was going to be two or three hours, now even though I had time to think of what to wear, I still didn't know and I let out a scream of frustration "**ARRRGGGHHH! **I hate these type of decisions!"

**Sonic Satam opening**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Luckily for me, my shout was only heard by Princess Sally Acorn and Frost. The two ran into my room with Sally asking "Amber! What's wrong?"

The two saw me looking at my outfits "Oh, what to wear?" I demanded "And should I wear perfume?"

The two continue to watch me with Princess Sally Acorn asking her "Has she lost it?"

"Can't tell" Frost said "I've never seen Amber act like this."

"Oh you two aren't helping!" I shouted frantically.

"Amber calm down!" Frost advised and when I did eventually calm down a bit she spoke more "Now what's the panic about?"

I gave out a sigh "Well, it-it-it-it's the fact that when I was in the hospital Sunflash asked me out-"

"Oh how romantic!" Sally said kindly interrupting me and I could tell she liked the idea then she adds on "If only Sonic could ask me out one of these days."

She then smiles "Sorry Amber, continue."

I smiled back but began to re panic again "Now I had plenty of time to prepare for my date with him" I then point to the clothing I had "BUT EVEN I'M NOT SURE ON WHAT TO WEAR ON MY FIRST DATE!"

"Hey, hey Amber" Sally advised "Calm down! When is the date?"

I looked at her "Sunflash went into more details when he visited me the third day of the day I had surgery...He said somewhere around the evening around four PM..."

Sally and Frost look at the clock.

"Relax" Frost told me "You have two hours to prepare for it."

"That's what worries me" I told them "What to wear? And do I need perfume?"

Sally looks at me "First time going out with someone?"

"Someone that's a guy and my boyfriend" I told her she takes my hand in hers and gives me her advise "Amber, be yourself, Prince Sunflash will love you the way you are."

"But she does have a point" Frost said "It'll depend on what place Sunflash takes her to. Now if I remember correctly there is a place that I hear our chieftain and his wife go to and it's a fancy place...Most likely he's going to take her to a fancy place for dinner so Amber, you'll need something fancy that your regular outfit."

She reaches in and retrieves my yellow dress "This should do!"

She gives me the dress and I try it on. I look at myself in a mirror as the two look at me "That'll get Sunflash's attention" Princess Sally Acorn said with Frost nodding "Yes, even I'm jealous of how every bit of yellow clothing goes well on you."

I watched as Sally Acorn smiles at me "Now you're ready for the date."

"I suppose so" I told her I turned to Frost and Sally "Thanks for helping me, it's just that."

"Nervous?" the two asked which I nodded.

Frost walks over to me patting me on the back "It's okay Amber, it's perfectly normal to be nervous on first dates! Heck I hear all girls were nervous on their first dates. Even boys will be nervous. Point is like Sally said be yourself and have fun on your date!"

I gave her a big smile "Thanks girls. And Sally?"

"Yes?" Princess Sally Acorn asked.

I then decided to ask her "Um...You aren't planning anything tonight are you?

The Princess smiles "Awe Amber, that's nice of you to think of us but no, we've scored a major blow against Dr. Robotnic three weeks ago, so I don't have any plans tonight."

"Oh, alright" I said.

The two walked out leaving me to prepare for my first date. I looked at myself in the mirror looking at my dress. Frost was right if I was going out it wouldn't be some place where informal clothing was accepted seeing my date was a Prince. Prince Sunflash knew places that I didn't think about going. So I continued to get ready for my date, I had plenty of time to prepare but just like Frost said, I needed to be myself. This was my first date now where most girls were concerned of their beauty and wore make up, I decided not to, sure it was a date but I wasn't used to putting make up on yet. Heck from my knowledge we female cheetahs never did put on make up. Anyway while I was still figuring out what to do on my date, I saw Frost open the door and hand me something and I sweat dropped "**Condemns? Frost? Really?**"

Frost shrugs "Never know what'll happen on first dates, it's best be prepared, even though it might not happen between you and Sunflash."

"You're right" I muttered.

"Hey" Frost said "I'm not the one that got you them..."

I face palmed "Father...Mother..."

"Yep, they don't mind you having a boyfriend but they don't want you to have cubs yet apparently" Frost muttered "Strangely enough everything that came for you I got to give to you when you recovered. Think of how I felt holding condoms and trying to hide them to avoid being questioned by any of the guys."

"Point taken" I muttered "But I'm sure Sunflash and I wouldn't go too far on our first date but your right, if that does happen, well I'll be prepared at least."

Frost nods "Well I'll be off."

She walks off leaving me to take a condemn out of the box and slipping it in one of my dress's pockets muttering "Moms and dads."

However I made sure to hide them in a safe place then looked at the time. It was time for me to meet my First date. I got up walking out of the room. Already as I neared the stairs, I heard Sonic speak up "You're one lucky guy Sunflash with one lucky girl."

"Sonic..." Prince Sunflash began "It's only our first date."

I heard Sonic speak up "A first date is always important! Be yourself man, and I'm sure Amber will be herself."

It was clear that Sunflash had the same nervous problem as I had. Both Prince Sunflash and I were nervous. As I took a step down the stairs my heart was pounding but I fought to get over my nervousness. I continued downward gracefully stepping down the stairs and found all of the Freedom Fighters with Frost looking up at me. I almost forgot about them as my eyes were drained on my boyfriend. He wasn't docked in his usual warrior outfit instead he was docked in a tuxedo. I almost wanted to faint right then as he locked eyes on me.

"There she is" Sonic told him.

Prince Sunflash is actually holding roses as I made my decent towards him. He met eye contact and he spoke "You're beautiful Amber." he told me and I gave him a smile "So are you."

He holds out the roses "These are for you."

"Thanks" I told him smiling as I ran into his opened arms and he hugged me "Amber. Let's go."

I looked at him "I'm all yours" I told him.

With Sunflash holding my left hand and the right holding the roses, we walked out where another lion had assembled a team of horses on a royal chariot.

"S-S-S-Sunflash..." I spoke out totally unprepared for this "Isn't that the Royal Chariot?"

"It is" Prince Sunflash told me "My parents told me that I could use it."

The Lion driver saluted the Prince "Prince Sunflash where too?"

Prince Sunflash answers "To Royal Cafe."

Prince Sunflash answers whispering it into the lion's ear with the lion smiling "Oh she'll like that place."

The Prince opens the chariot's doors and motions "Ladies first."

I turned "Thank you Sunflash" I told him getting in.

He got in after then closed it. The lion driver then within thirty minutes, and I knew we were in Tribal Plains. A good idea for my fear in Dr. Robotnic was still in me. When the chariot stopped the lion driver opened the door and the Prince and I got out. I then looked up and gasped. For right in front of me was the most expensive restaurant in all of Tribal Plains, Royal Palace Nights. It was also a restaurant that opened at night.

"Wow" I couldn't help but speak out my surprise "You really thought of this date didn't you Sunflash?"

"Of course my dear" Prince Sunflash said taking my hands in his own "Shall we go in?"

I gave him a nod "S-Sure, but do you have enough money for this place?"

"Of course Amber" he told me "It's only expensive if one has two cubs it's perfect for couples."

I took this quite well really. We cheetahs never really ate out sensing we were always moving on our messenger missions so it really came to a surprise to any of us when we were at a restaurant Kind of think of it in my whole life as a cub to what I was now, this would be my third time. He lead me inside where a leopard greeted us.

"Prince Sunflash!" he said "It's an honor to serve a member of the Royal family."

"Thanks" Sunflash said "I have reservations for two here."

The leopard nodded "Right this way my Prince."

The Prince and I followed and looked around the area. It was sure big and spacey. In front of us was a stage with singers, and musicians! In front was a bigger area for dancing. How many times can a girl be surprised in one day? I'll tell you that was happening to me. Prince Sunflash seemed to have what it took to impress me.

The leopard host lead the two of us to a middle table and both Prince Sunflash and I sat down. He even lit two candles letting the two of us see each other and gave us our menus.

After this he turns "Anything I can get you two besides Water? Wine?"

Prince Sunflash and I sent the leopard a crazy look we were too young for that and he applogies "Opps sorry, my Prince we normally don't get young lovers in here, but serious anything besides water?"

"No" I told him "Water is just fine for me."

"Same here" Prince Sunflash said.

The host left us to look at the menu.

Many other Big Cat couples were in it as well and the music was great even setting in the mood. I ordered an antelope stew while Sunflash ordered a steak from a Zebra. While the waiter went ahead to place the orders in. As we waited Sunflash and I took turns asking questions getting to know more about each other. Heck I even sang along with some of the songs. One of which made me a bit uneasy on why they were singing it but it was _Can you feel the love tonight?_ That is when I realized that this might've been a last minute song suggested by the lion host to them seeing that I was with the Prince of our people.

The meals came and it was actually good. They were way better than the cooking Frost and I did over a fire...Then again it was all we did.

"So, Amber" Prince Sunflash began and I looked at him as a familiar music began to sing fully getting me in the mood "Faith in the Heart?" I asked listening to it "I love this song!"

Prince Sunflash held out his hand towards me "May I have this dance with you Amber?" he asks me.

I look at him smiling placing my hands in his "Sure."

I took his hand singing along smoothly as he lead me to the dance floor. Now my mom did teach me some dancing steps but it was entirely different as I silently in my mind sang along with it. I just kept my head up following his rhythm, but what surprised me is that for a warrior, Prince Sunflash knew how to dance. I totally wasn't expecting that.

As we danced I felt myself lean my head into him with joy and happiness. I was having the most fun time of my whole life an entire afternoon well evening with the guy I loved. I saw many other couples looking at us some applauded the two of us.

"Hey isn't that Star's daughter?" a lioness asked.

"It is" Another lioness said.

"That's so neat" the first one spoke "And not so surprising those two have been friends sense they were cubs."

I just gazed up at Prince Sunflash as he and I made eye contact with each other. It was a good dance as he holds me close to him.

"You're a good dancer Amber" he told me.

"Thank you" I told him letting him hold me for a while in an embrace "Your a good dancer yourself."

He smiles at me "Surprised you didn't I?"

"Yes" I answered him purring only loud enough for him to hear only as he moved his hand up and down my back as we were now hugging.

He then holds me close listening to me purr "I love hearing you or any cheetah purr,"

I looked at him smiling "Yeah well, the things I would do if I could roar, but I'll settle for this."

He leads me back to the table paying the bill. Once paid we made out way to the chariot and he pauses as we look at the stars "Amber, before we go back to Knothole, how about we look at the stars?"

I looked up then at him "Sounds good to me."

For a while Prince Sunflash and I were just sitting on the ground looking at the night sky. Which happened to have a nice meteor shower.

"Pretty" I said sighing.

"Indeed" Prince Sunflash told me "I think this is the best night you and I have ever been on together."

I smiled at him placing my head on his shoulder my eyes gazing up at the sky and even into his eyes it was one of the best nights I've ever been out on I just gave him a nice hug "Sunflash...This is so neat."

He holds onto me "Amber...I thought of this during your three weeks in the hospital you really did a lot for us all. Besides I thought because of your time there you'd be wanting some sort of fun."

"And you were right" I said lovingly to him as the meteor shower continued over our heads. Were so close now and I wish this night wouldn't end and I wanted to be with him much more longer. As we were about to kiss something shot out and grabbed me by the middle.

"AMBER!" Sunflash roared out.

He watches as something mechanical pulls me up in mid air and I struggle to break free. I see Sunflash's eyes narrow shouting my name "Hang in there Amber! I'll save you!"

I then look to see what was holding me in mid-air and literally freeze a mechanical arm attached to Dr. Robotnic's hovercraft was holding me. I started to panic as Dr. Robotnic himself was in it.

"Eggman!" Prince Sunflash growls.

The evil doctor stares at him back "That's Dr. Robotnic to you Prince Sunflash!"

"Release Amber now!" Prince Sunflash ordered in a roar.

The Doctor seems to ignore this as he looked at me what he figured was his prize "Nice to see you alive! After the injuries Matriarch inflicted on you, I myself thought you were going to die, which will happen to you as soon as we get to my base."

I managed to grab a Thunder Saber "No you aren't! You aren't skinning me that easily!" I placed the sabers and shouted "**Lighting Shock!**"

Dr. Robotnic didn't see it coming. Just like Matriarch had discovered during my full out battle against her, my body oulined with lighting then gave the mechanical hand a massive shock which not only blew the hand up but the charge went up to the hovercraft the fat man was sitting in and gave him a massive shock.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dr. Robotnic cried out as my attack shocked him.

I was freed and as I was falling I landed right into Sunflash's arms "You okay?"

"Yes" I told him "For now."

The two of us looked up at Dr. Robotnic. The evil scientist's mushtach hairs were litterally spread apart.

Prince Sunflash couldn't help but give out a chuckle "Oh boy, I wish we had pictures to show Sonic, knowing him he'd be laughing his butt off!"

"He would" I said laughing in the inside but outside I was scared, scared that the evil Doctor had almost succeeded in capturing me.

Remembering what the doctor did to me caused Prince Sunflash to look at Dr. Robotnic "Dr. Robotnic...You broke up my date with the one girl I love, and" he drew his Flame Axe as I drew my Thunder Sabers preparing for a fight which we both knew was coming "And neither of us are too happy at that."

"You said it" I muttered as I looked up at him "No body likes party crashers!"

Dr. Robotnic looked down at us "Well, I'm so sorry-"

"No you aren't" Prince Sunflash and I told him.

Dr. Robotnic sighs "Oh, alright, so I attempted to take you two out while out on your date. I figured In was going to get the girl while make a sweet getaway!"

"Try it human!" Prince Sunflash roared out at him in a warning tone "I will not let you hurt the girl I love."

Dr. Robotnic looks down at us "Ha, you dare to challenge me Sunflash? Ha, I'll be too happy to get rid of you and claim my-"

He looks at me "My prize."

I gulped in fear, as I didn't like to be thought of as a prize I even backed into his hands and he holds me tight "Don't worry Amber, I won't let him take you away, listen run go get back up."

I shook my head "B-B-B-But what about you?"

He holds me tight "I'll take whatever that guy has on giving you some time to get at least Sonic."

I looked at him "N-N-No,"

"Amber?" Prince Sunflash asks me "I want you to be safe."

"And I want you to be safe" I told him "I love you, I can't bare to listen to him if he kills you. I want to fight alongside you there for if we fail...We'll die together."

Prince Sunflash nods understandingly holding onto my shoulder he smiles "Very well then Amber, let's show Dr. Robotnic what happens when he interferes on our date and any other creature's dates."

I nodded back "You bet!"

Dr. Robotnic glares down at me and Prince Sunflash "So you two want to die together...Too bad I always will get what I want. Then again if I kill you two as long as you cheetah-"

"That's Amber!" I shot out at him.

Dr. Robotnic smiles at me knowing hearing him call me cheetah was getting to me. I had a name and he knew it. I mean come on he periodically called Sonic by his name but whenever he and I crossed paths it was always Cheetah.

It was really annoying.

Dr. Robotnic turns ignoring me "Anyway, as long as I don't damage the merchandise, your fur cheetah, then I could get away with killing you, although it'll be sad to not hear your dying cries as it's moved from your body."

I just gave him a glare but he glares back grinning "So If you two are seriously in love then I'll kill the two of you and when you two die together I'll still take the cheetah for skinning."

"AMBER!" I growled my name "A-M-B-E-R! Get it threw your big fat ugly head that can cook eggs on a summer day!"

Now this totally ticked Dr. Robotnic off and I saw it did as he grew three anger marks on his head "WHY YOU LITTLE? Sonic's going to pay for teaching you insulting me!"

"He didn't teach her it" Prince Sunflash said "Now, let's serve up some fried Egg Amber."

"You got it" I hissed trying to sound brave while my fear in my opponent rose in me.

Dr. Robotnic laughed "You two think you can beat me? Ha, where is that Leopard friend of yours? Together you three make a strong team! Well then it should be a breeze to destroy the two of you!" he snaps his hand.

I watch as a huge mechanical rhino charged into view.

"Here comes our opponent" Sunflash warned me.

"I see it honey" I told him.

At Dr. Robotnic's snap the Rhino Transformed.

"Another Egg Transformer!" Prince Sunflash and I shouted.

"That's right" Dr. Robotnic shouted "I call him the Egg Rhino, plus he isn't the only Egg Transformer!

This caught us off guard yet again as we saw a hornet come out.

"Ah, I see you've met the EggStinger!" Dr. Robotnic shouted as it transformed.

Both robots were huge and nearly shaped like the rhino and hornet but humanoid now. Both robots had Dr. Robotnic's logo on their chests.

Prince Sunflash and I took a step back there was not one robot but two robots we needed to destroy.

"Last chance Sunflash give up your girlfriend and I'll let you live" Dr. Robotnic said which sounded like he was telling the truth but we both knew it was a lie.

"Nice try" Sunflash told him "But I won't let you take Amber, not as long as I breathe, I will protect her!"

"Fine" Dr. Robotnic sighed "Have it your way. Egg Transformers kill them but don't injure the Cheetah that much!"

The Egg Rhino charged and so did the EggStinger. Prince Sunflash waits as they get near but they don't get the chance to start the first attack. Instead it is Prince Sunflash whom grabs both and throws them aside like they were small rocks. They land smacking into taller cliffs.

"When are your inventions going to learn" Prince Sunflash warned Dr. Robotnic "They don't have the power to stand up to my strength."

"That might be true" Dr. Robotnic said with a snap and the two robots transform. The Egg Rhino Charges Prince Sunflash "But can you save Amber now?"

Prince Sunflash waits for the Egg Rhino to get close to him then he remembers something about the EggStinger. He watches as it diverts it's attention "AMBER!" he shouted knowing it was coming towards me.

I watch it come at me leveling it's abdomen as one of Dr. Robotnic's earlier Buzz Bombers did and it begins to shoot Gatling gun blasts at me. Luckily I was one step faster than it was and was able to avoid the attack "I'm fine Prince Sunflash...WATCH OUT!"

Prince Sunflash hears my worried tone and turns just in time to see the Egg Rhino coming into stab him threw the chest, thanks for the warning was able to grab onto it's horn stopping it's charge.

"EggStinger show her why you are known that!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

The second Egg Transformer flies at me but I take aim "**Lighting Strike!**"

My attack attack strikes the Egg Transformer right on was Prince Sunflash is able to pick up the EggRhino by it's horn and begin spinning it around taking the recovering EggStinger off guard. He spins faster and faster then lets go having the Egg Transformers slam into Dr. Robotnic's Hovercraft taking him down with them.

"So far" Prince Sunflash warned Dr. Robotnic leveling his Flame Axe as I brought up my Thunder Sabers "You're Egg Transformers are not working as you hoped ugly."

Hearing this EggStinger rose transforming "That's it no one insults the great Dr. Robotnic!"

The Egg Rhino transforms "You bet prepare to get squished!"

Both aim their guns at us and start firing laser blasts.

Prince Sunflash and I were busy dodging the attacks with Dr. Robotnic looking worried "Don't fire at the Cheetah, you'll damage her fur knock her on the head with your bat weapon I've installed in you Egg Rhino! EggSniper give them a painful stun gun blast!"

EggSniper thought of that "Oh that would be better!"

It withdraw it's laser gun mode and retrieve a bigger stunned gun that looked like a huge taser "Take a dosage of this!"

She sends a huge stunning blast which Prince Sunflash raises his Flame Axe "Now time to cut that down!"

However before he could swing it the blasts hits us. It did shock us but only what a stun gun was intended to do stun us. I am on my knees as the Prince tries to fight it off.

"Even you mighty lion can't withstand this!" EggSnipper said as she was holding the blasts on us.

My painful screams of pain got to his ears as he was fighting bravely against it "I only need one lucky shot to put these on fire."

"Intensity Level: Go to medium" EggSnipper shouted and the painful shocking increased on the two of us.

"Aaaarrrrgggh!" I shouted in pain It was painful totally painful. A couple more of a higher level and I felt like I would be shocked to death.

Dr. Robotnic was laughing "Finally I've done it, EggSnipper go to your highest! It'll kill them both Egg Rhino finish the Cheetah off!"

I wanted to blow out at him but I couldn't the powerful stun gun continued over me and Prince Sunflash. I watch as the Egg Rhino came at me withdrawing a bat "Time to bash your head until you die!" he taunted.

It raises up the bat preparing for the first swing but I moved just in time blocking his Bat "Nice try Cheetah!"

Now Dr. Robotnic could get away calling me cheetah but not a robot and I was going to make it known to him despite being shocked I kept my Thunder Sabers on his bat letting the metal conduct it's electricity shocking him. The robot stumbles as I am on my knees and Prince Sunflash has enough as EggSnipper tries to continue on adding on more voltage he bravely grabs hold of the gun and with tremdance strength he destroys it ingoring the fact it was still shocking him.

"I said this once and many times!" Prince Sunflash warned EggSnipper whom is now gulping with worry he raises his axe it was burning with fire all over and thanks to the fact Prince Sunflash was it's owner wasn't burning his hand he then swings it "NO ONE HURTS AMBER!"

With a powerful swung Prince Sunflash shouts "**Burning Justice!**"

With a powerful slash with his Axe which hits EggSnipper unprepared for the Prince's wrath. I watched as it was now on fire and Dr. Robotnic watches as the robot rushes about trying to put out the fire which was rapidly destroying it however it ran over towards Dr. Robotnic "Hey! Not over here!"

I was then able to somehow manage to kick Egg Rhino over to him.

Prince Sunflash then smiles "Why don't you do the honors in finishing them?"

"Be glad to!" I told him I got into positon as the flames on EggSnipper struck EggRhino and burst them on fire "Fire's best friend electricity! **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

Dr. Robotnic watches as the attack comes near him "Oh-no!

The attack hits the two Egg Transformers and a big sphere of lighting erupts as two electrical slashes come down. Creating a double featured explosion followed by Doctor Robotnic even in his hovercraft flying up into the air going out of sight "Why can't I WIN?" the evil Doctor demanded as he left in a star finish.

"That'll teach you to interfere on our date!" Sunflash roars.

For a while the two of us were silent, as he turned to me "Sorry Amber, I wasn't expecting him."

"I wasn't expecting him ether" I told him hanging my head down "Now he spoiled it."

He holds me and I looked at him as he and I were close as he points out "But we're alive."

I gave him a smile nodding burring my face into his chest and he holds me making me comfortable "Amber, I won't let anyone hurt you or try to kill you. Even Matriarch better watch out."

I looked at him but he understands me "Of course, I'll leave her to you as well."

I just smiled at him as he and I look at the starry night, I fine myself drawn to him as he held me in a hug, my arms wrap around his warm body then as he was much more taller that I was I stand on my tip toes and he brings me close to him and our lips met is a kiss.

"I love you" I told him as I broke up the kiss.

"I love you back Amber" He told me then kissed me again.

I just stood there wishing this moment could last forever however the moment was stopped when the chariot arrived.

We broke up our hug and with Prince Sunflash holding my hand, he lead me to the chariot where we got in and started our journey back to Knothole. Knowing full well that it would be time to go back to hard work in searching for the remaining Chaos Emeralds.

**End of chapter! The new chapter in Amber the Cheetah is updated. The Date was really well if you ask me, and how Amber prepared for it during the last two hours before it was totally in character for those of you who remember your first dates I can tell you I was nervous. Anyway Eggman tries to take Amber only to get a shock from Amber. Many more adventures await our heroes especially in the next chapter which here is a preview for it.**

**Frost: How was your date with Sunflash Amber?**

**Amber: Pretty romantic all the way we went out to a fancy restaurant, then had a nice quiet evening under the stars...Until Egghead showed up even then we kicked his butt**

**Sonic: Man, I could've helped you two.**

**Sunflash: Yeah well, Amber really didn't want to leave me alone and I'm grateful she and I make a good team.**

**Amber: That's good.**

**Tails: Guys I've found the location of the next Chaos Emerald...However I've got some bad news as well.**

**Sonic: How bad can it get?  
**

**Tails: Well Dr. Robotnic found it too and has given us this message.**

**Sally: On screen.**

**Dr. Robotnic: If you are getting this message, I too found the location of the next Chaos Emerald, but I propose a different way to get it, like a game of some kind.**

**Sonic: Ha, we'll beat you at any game Egghead, just name your game!**

**Dr. Robotnic: Find I shall, I challenge you all to a Football Game.**

**Sonic: You'll lose that one for sure Egghead, all you'll need against your team is me! And I'll be scoring goals left and right!**

**Sunflash: Not that kind of football the other kind the much more brutal kind where tackling is involved.**

**Dr. Robotnic: Ah, Sunflash...I trust you know of that game?**

**Sunflash: Of course, it's a game all lions that train to be warriors play, your looking at a good Quarter Back Right here!**

**Dr. Robotnic: Then I guess you'll accept my challenge!**

**Sunflash: Of course and just like Sonic said we'll beat you**

**Dr. Robotnic: The game will take place in one week! Oh make sure you have cheerleaders too! See you then**

**Sally: Is it wise to accept this? Amber's going to get hurt for sure!**

**Sunflash: That's true but...She's a good cheerleader.**

**Frost: She certainly is ha, she went threw the cheerleading activity because of your love for the game.**

**Sunflash: Alright Sally, get every available Freedom Fighter, I'll get the lion warriors, we've got some practice to do.**

**Sally: Right! **

**Amber: Well I guess it's back to my cheer-leading outfit..Anyway I'll be sitting out on the side lines supporting you!**

**Next time: Chapter 21: Football Game! Dr. Robotnic's Challenge**

**Also: if anyone has played Football or know some of it please let me know what positions each character can get, I'll already tell you Sunflash will be the QB, Sonic will diffinetly be the Running Back. So if anyone of you know the sport you may tell me who is good at which position.**


	22. Chapter 21: Football Game

Chapter 21: Football Game! Dr. Robotnic's Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains.**

It was late at night when Prince Sunflash and I returned to Knothole. Dr. Robotnic hadn't attacked us again leaving our journey back to Knothole rather peaceful. I felt myself lean my head on my boyfriend's shoulder it had been a fun day, despite me worrying about what to wear on my very first date. I look around as we get there and lion guards open the door letting me out first with me holding my boyfriend's paw. We made our way to Knothole and went to our separate rooms for the night. The next morning came and I found myself sitting next to Frost.

"So" Frost said to me nudging me playfully "How'd it go?"

I gave her a warm smile "Very well until Dr. Robotnic attacked us."

Frost looks at me "Attacked you and Prince Sunflash? While you were on a date? How low can you go?"

"Prince Sunflash and I were able to fight him off however he did break up our date" I muttered "Which I still fear that man for that."

"What did he attack you two with?" Frost asked.

She got her answer when Sonic's voice boomed out "Not just one but two Egg Transformers! Man, you and Amber seem to have the best date ever."

"You really think any girl or guy wants to be interrupted on their date?" I heard Prince Sunflash say to Sonic as Frost and I walked in.

"He's right you know" I said and the two guys looked at me and Frost with Frost nodding her head "If that were my date, I'd slash that man to shreds. He won't be escaping this leopard when that happens to me."

"If it does" Sunflash and I warned her with me adding on "We can't really be sure what Dr. Robotnic is up against and even with Sunflash protecting me we could've been defeated at those two Egg Transformers."

"They are nothing to laugh at" Prince Sunflash said "But we can overcome them."

"Of course we can!" Sonic bragged he points out "We can handle any of Egghead's creations!"

Prince Sunflash agrees "Right however we must NOT let our guard down. What happened to Amber and me yesterday can't be ignored."

I just shook my head agreeing "Now that Dr. Robotnic has appeared twice in Tribal Plains, I'm worried now."

"Don't worry" Prince Sunflash said "News of his attack will have gotten to my father by now and he's bound to increase security again."

We were all silent for a moment when Princess Sally Acorn's voice rang out "Sunflash, Sonic, Amber, Frost! Come down here at once!"

The four of us gave each other a look then proceeded to follow where her shout came from.

**Sonic SATAM Opening**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

With a blur Sonic was leading Prince Sunflash, Frost and myself the way towards Princess Sally Acorn. The Princess of Knohole turned seeing us coming at her. She was already with Tails, Boomer, and Antonie.

"What's going on?" Prince Sunflash asked as we reached her.

Princess Sally Acorn answers "Dr. Robotnic's going on that's what."

Prince Sunflash paused "I know that man can come up with evil plans but to come up with one after Amber and I defeated him last night during our date...Come on."

Princess Sally Acorn nods "I know we did a lot of damage to him three weeks ago, so how can he be making these attacks however...From what other Leopard Scouts have reported to us Dr. Robotnic hasn't rebuilt or recovered from the successful attack on his factories."

"Then what's the problem?" I found myself asking her.

Princess Sally Acorn nods understandingly turning to Tails. The two tailed fox explained "Because of the Chaos Emeralds we have thanks to Twilight Sparkle saving the day for us, I decided to try to use it to find a fourth...Well I did but Dr. Robotnic found it too. More likely Matriach found it's location so now Dr. Robotnic has found it."

"Great" Sonic muttered "If I were there we'd have it."

Tails turns "My guess is that Dr. Robotnic might have found the area and knows where it is at however..."

"However what?" Frost asked "Please don't keep me in suspense."

"Always itching to fight Dr. Robotnic hey?" I asked Frost.

Frost nodded "Yes, besides I owe Dr. Robotnic some payback for interrupting my friend's date."

Tails understands her and so does Sally "Yes, sorry to hear about that Prince Sunflash."

"Oh it's okay" Prince Sunflash told her "Amber and I managed to defeat him on our own. And I wasn't going to let him do anything to my Amber."

I gave him a nice hug and he smiles "And I will protect my girl from Dr. Robotnic's attempts to hurt her."

"So nice of you calling me your girl" I admitted with Sunflash holding onto me brushing my head gently "Of course" he looks at Tails "But I'm already sensing Dr. Robotnic left us a message."

"You've read my mind like a great leader and ruler of your people Sunflash" Tails remarked he continues "And he has left us a message from a destroyed Swatbot that a Lion Warrior destroyed on the surface and took the video of the new threat."

Princess Sally turns to the Prince "Sense you are the higher leader when it comes to combat especially against the Hyena-Clan I decided to wait till you came down here."

Prince Sunflash agrees "Alright then, let's here the message."

Tails nods and places a video in. There on the screen I nearly wet myself even though I should've expected this to happen for Dr. Robotnic's face was on the screen.

Sonic turned to me "Amber...You can't get over that fear can you?"

"You try to be inches away from being captured" I muttered "Luckily my Lighting Shock attack worked to release me."

"Plus even if it's on a huge screen it even gave me a scare Sonic" Tails admitted.

"What do you want Egghead?" Sonic demanded.

As if Dr. Robotnic heard this the evil Scientist frowns "Yes, it is me, the great Dr. Ivo Robotnic! And I have discovered a Chaos Emerald's location by accident."

"Accident my butt" Sonic, Frost and Sunflash said together.

The image of the evil doctor seemed to have taken a blow as if he was offended by the remark "Oh, I see you haven't forgiven me for attacking Amber, Sunflash."

"Too right" Sunflash said.

"And I'm mad at you for trying to break it up!" I shouted.

Dr. Robotnic sighed "Well, I know by now you know of the area where the Chaos Emerald is and know you want it. I want it as well, but I propose a new way of getting this Emerald."

"What are you planning Dr. Robotnic?" Sally Acorn demanded.

The evil scientist laughed "Well, ever sense your successful raid on my factories, I've been slowly trying to regain my forces, so there is no need to fight."

"There is!" Sally Acorn told him "You took my home away from not only me, but all my subjects! You robotized my father! And I know you won't return the lands that had been taken away from me. There is a reason why we fight!"

"We aren't yours to barter with Dr" Prince Sunflash warned "Until we catch you and you pay for your crimes we aren't going to stop fighting you or-"

"Or Matriarch!" I said.

It was as if Dr. Robotnic had expected us to be so revved up against him "Look, I propose a new sort of contest for this. A sport sort of game...Winner of the game takes the Chaos Emerald."

"What sort of game are you talking about Egghead?" Sonic demanded with Frost adding on "Because we'll beat you and Matriarch at any game!"

Dr. Robotnic seemed to chuckle "Then how about American Football a full hour long game with four quarters each with fifteen minutes after the first two halves half time, then after the final two halves...Game set!"

This didn't detour Sonic but I did take a step back "Just as Frost and I have told you, we'll take you on at any game!"

Prince Sunflash agreed "Yes, we won't just beat you with our armies but we will beat you at any game, Dr. Robotnic."

Dr. Robotnic grins "If so I gave you all one week to prepare for the game, don't wanta crush you all too badly." his evil laughter echoed as the screen went blank.

"Anyone know the rules of this American Football? Is that soccer?" Sonic smirked "If so, I'll be making Goals for us right and left."

Prince Sunflash turned to him "It's not soccer. It's a whole different sport-"

"And dangerous to my health" I admitted knowing exactly what this sport was I turned to Prince Sunflash "Man, out of all the sports you played in when we were cubs it would be one you were very good in."

Prince Sunflash nods "Yes, it appears so, and that is a sport a cheetah shouldn't play."

"Why?" Tails asked.

Frost answered "That's because this football Dr. Eggman has asked us to play is a very dangerous sport where players both on Offense and Defense tackle each other...Tackling someone could cause injury...Especially to cheetahs."

"I see" Princess Sally said she turns to Sunflash "Looks like we have no choice but to accept the challenge."

"That's gonna be tricky, we need at least eleven members on both Offense and Defense, then we can combine the eleven on offensive and defense for Special Teams" Prince Sunflash said.

"And without Amber we are short a creature" Frost said "But I'll play it, I've always liked it anyway plus Amber does have a good cheer leading uniform."

I gave out a tiny blush "FROST!"

Frost gave me a smile "Well you did look great in one, I hear lots of guys were giving you looks."

I looked at her nodding "I guess that's true."

Frost then teased me "And one of those guys was Sunflash."

I looked at my friends as I was now both blushing sure I was a cheerleader to support Prince Sunflash's team with the Cheerleading team's stunts but only because I wanted to help him out.

"Oh Amber" Sunflash told me smiling "Being a cheerleader isn't anything to worry about, you were great as one and it's probably best you sit on the side lines cheering for us."

I gave him a nod "Right as long as you say it's okay."

"But how will we get at least twenty-two members?" Sally asked worried.

Prince Sunflash turned "Many lions played this game, we could use some of our lion warriors but I'd like to have some of us to be on the front lines...Amber will support us on the side lines as a cheerleader it's the best way for her to be safe. She'll get killed for sure."

"I know someone who might, Knuckles" I told him.

Prince Sunflash smiles "Right, so we'll ask him, Knuckles would be a great addition to it."

"I'll go get him" I offered.

"I'll go with her my Prince" Frost said "You've got some training to do,"

"You're right" Prince Sunflash said he turns to the Freedom Fighters "So anyone of you going to join in?"

"We are allies" Sally Acorn admitted "So we'll do our best to help."

Frost and I left the area while Prince Sunflash sat down to help the alliance practice this dangerous game. Bunnie Rabbot turned "Nice to see you again Amber."

I turned to her "Yes, same here, now Frost and I must get to Knuckles to see if he'll help get this fourth Chaos Emerald."

Bunnie smiled "Good luck, and I see your taking Frost along."

"I'm tagging along with her, Eggman still wants her and Prince Sunflash needs to practice for an American Football Game and get things together" Frost said.

Bunnie Rabbot smiles "Very well, good luck."

"Thanks!" Frost and I told her as she opened the gates for us to go outside.

Once we set foot out the gate she closed it, Frost and I were on our way to Angel Island. We easily found it and Knuckles was for a guardian sleeping. Frost and I looked at each other with Frost smirking out "Well, well, well Knuckles, sleeping on the job!"

Hearing her voice Knuckles snapped out of it and looked at her "Oh, Amber, Frost! I wasn't sleeping on the job, just resting the eyes!"

I gave Knuckles a warm smile as Frost continues to tease him "Sure you were Knuckles."

Knuckles just gave Frost a glare trying to silence her and muttered under his own breathe which only I heard "Just what I need a _FEMALE_ version of Sonic."

This caused me to giggle at his comment Frost was almost a female version of Sonic. Although when I thought of it the only thing that separated her from was the fact she did fall under Discord's spell of laughter being confused with the bad sort of it. I then remembered why we came here "Um...Knuckles, Frost and I came to ask you a favor."

Knuckles turned as Frost let out "Besides you owe us this favor."

"If you're going to act like Sonic leopard, I'll not do this favor!" Knuckles warned.

Frost chuckles as I looked at Knuckles with eyes as I got onto my knees still looking at him "Oh, please Knuckles...Here me out and ignore my friend's comments Knuckles Dr. Robotnic is after another Chaos Emerald that Tails found yesterday."

"Where do you need my help?" Knuckles asked "You have the three Element Weapons."

"True" I told him "But Dr. Robotnic doesn't want a fight for this Chaos Emerald, but an American Football game, it's too dangerous for me to play it-"

"Thanks to you being a cheetah" Knuckles added.

Frost smirks "Plus we could use a great powerful defender like you as a Line Backer."

Knuckles thinks about it "So let me get this straight, you're asking me to help you and Frost out to defeat Dr. Robotnic in a football game?"

I shook my head begging him "That's the just...Please Knuckles."

Knuckles sighs "You're one girl that I really can't say no too."

Frost snickers "That's Amber for you, no one can say no to her pleas."

Knuckles turned to her then towards me extending his paw "You got my help, besides I owe you a debt for helping me save the Master Emerald."

I gave him a small smile "You got it!"

Knuckles turned "Alright then, let's go to Knothole!"

I gave him a smile as Frost pats him on the back "That's the Knuckles we want! Look at it this way you might be defending the Master Emerald after all as well! If Eggman wins by a longshot as he's predicting he will, well he might go after the Master Emerald."

Knuckles turned to her "You're right leopard. If Eggman finds one he'll find the others as well then to stop us from using them against us...He'll ether A-Still the Master Emerald so it can't be used against him, or B-Destroy it for the same reason."

Frost beams with pride smiling "You got it."

Knuckles agrees to follow us to Knothole where once in Prince Sunflash looks up as Knuckles tells him "I've agreed to help out."

Prince Sunflash turns "Good Knuckles! We are about to start practice, where to put you."

Knuckles turned "Put me on your defense, I'll rip those Swatbots to shreds and hurt those Hyenas."

Prince Sunflash turns "Nice to have your support Knuckles, sure you can be on the defensive but we need a kicker for special teams as well, the kicker would then be able to kick the football to the enemy's special teams, then once more for ether a Field goal or extra point."

Knuckles nods saluting "I could deliver the kicks. Now I know we need a reciever for our own team..."

"I know one person for that job." I said smiling at Sonic.

Sonic smirks "Yep, Prince Sunflash has me as a Running Back and as the Returner on the Special Teams."

"So what other positions are the rest?" I asked.

Prince Sunflash answers "Simple, Boomer has agreed to be with Knuckles on the Defensive. Frost I'm having you as one of the Wide Recievers on the offensive."

"Oh yeah!" Frost snickers "They won't know what hit him."

Prince Sunflash nods turning to Sonic "Just because you're a running back doesn't mean you can't be a receiver. So I might throw to you, but I might also just hand you the ball we'll need to work reading each other's body movements."

Sonic nods at him "Gotcha."

"Now I need another Wide Receiver" Prince Sunflash muttered "I'll go for it" Tails offered.

Prince Sunflash turns to him "Oh alright, Antonie will be a Corner Back on the defensive side."

Princess Sally Acorn turns to him "Where am I then Sunflash?"

Prince Sunflash turns to her "We can't let you get hurt Sally, Frost well she can take a beating."

"That and you won't see me on the side lines!" Frost proclaims "I can handle the hard tackling."

Sally turned to me "Then it looks like you and me are on the side lines on this one."

"Sadly it's for the best" I admitted "For my health and safety."

Princess Sally Acorn nods "Well at least we have lions and leopards that played this sport game to help fill in the mixing players."

I turned "Well we'll leave you all practice...Come to think about it...I guess I can go into cheer leading mode."

The Princess of Knothole gave me a wink "Go ahead We'll watch our friends practice."

For quite a while we were watching my friends practice offensive and defensive drills. While this was going on Sally and I were on the sides and she turns to me "You know Amber...Matriarch might be well enough to be Dr. Robotnic's quarter back."

"Matriach..." I hissed her name hanging my head "As sad as this maybe, this is just one battle I have to sit out on.

Sally Acorn agrees with me "Yeah, it's best you are on the side lines to make sure you aren't injured...However with your nature against her, I'm surprised you won't fling yourself at her."

"Don't get me wrong, I would've and if it were any other game like baseball, I'd play it or a fight like last time, I'd do it! However, this is over my head and I can't willingly allow myself to play for how dangerous to my health it is."

She nods as we watch the practice with Sunflash explaining to them "No, Boomer, defense needs to be more agreesive to get to me the Quarter Back! The QB is the leader on the offensive side-" He manages to dodge Knuckles's tackle "Like Knuckles is doing right! The longer the QB has the ball."

He expertly throws to Frost whom catches it exactly on what would be a twenty or ten yard gain with Boomer, Antonie looking with disbelief and he admits "The easier you make for a QB to make plays like that, DON'T Ever let the enemy make too big of a gain."

Frost tosses the football back to Sunflash whom catches it expertly "Now let's try it again."

"He's a great leader" Sally Acorn told me and I agreed "Of course, Sunflash was the best Quarter Back when he played for fun plus it also helps him because his father Cheif Solo was the coach for his team."

"Chief Solo seems to be a great leader and even coach then" Sally said as we watched the group practice they were getting better up to a point where Knuckles almost was able to sack Prince Sunflash but Prince Sunflash avoided him and was able to pass the ball to Tails whom caught it but only for about a five yard gain and he got tackled by Boomer.

"Good job" Prince Sunflash told Boomer "Good tackle, that's what we'll need on defensive plays. You okay Tails?"

"Yes" Tails said.

This would be only about a two hour practice each day afterward and the team was getting better and better thanks to the timely arrival of Chief Solo to coach our team. I remember him being more harder on the team than Sunflash but for every practice they certianly had improved. While they were practicing Sally and I were practicing our cheerleading skills alongside my mother Star and Kelsey whom coached the cheerleaders when I was a cub. Now the make it or break it day had came, Somehow Sally and I were able to get cheerleading uniforms they were white and yellow

Now we were dressed in them "Boy, Amber" Sally said looking at herself and me in a mirror "Yellow is your color."

"Thanks" I told her as we reached for our palm-palms as Kelsey walked into the room "You ladies ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" was our response.

"Then let's go" Kelsey said as bus like carriage appeared for all of us.

Once out we met the boys with Frost being the only girl on the team. Frost had groan to be an important Reciever, she and Sonic were actually the top two receivers so Prince Sunflash might be going to them a lot Tails was good too in a pinch.

Chief Solo was giving them a pep talk "Alright Freedom Fighters, this is the day I've been coaching you all for, today is very important because a Chaos Emerald is at stake. It is literally a make it or break it." he turns to Knuckles "Knuckles as the best player of the defense the defense will be looking to you for help."

"Don't worry Coach Solo" Knuckles told him "I'll lead the defense to victory."

Chief Solo smiles then turns to Prince Sunflash his son "My son, the offense is all up to you."

"You got it" Prince Sunflash told him nodding.

With this we got on the bus and it followed Tails orders to the Chaos Emerald where Dr. Robontic certainly had been busy as the Chaos Emerald was in plain view but upon inspection it was surrounded by a high tech laser grid. Right on a board. There was also a football stadium even field and Dr. Robotnic was waiting for us on the opposite sideline "Well I was going to take the Chaos Emerald thinking you weren't gonna come but I see you accept my challenge. Oh-" Dr. Robotnic pauses looking at Cheif Solo and Kelsey "Well I'll be the rulers of Tribal Plains. What a day..."

Chief Solo glares at Dr. Robotnic "Word has it that you tried to capture Amber and kill my son on our grounds. I could easily end this by tearing you apart."

Dr. Robotnic sighs "Look! I'm just trying to do what every human does to cheetahs."

"Some" Kelsey admits "But not all."

She made sure to step in front of me knowing it was I he wanted "You won't be even touching Amber, while I'm here!"

Now a lioness is strong but not as strong as a Male Lion, now Kelsey would be strong enough to tear Dr. Robotnic to shreds when angered. Now that mad man even knew this fact "Calm down your royal queen of Tribal Plains, we are here for a football game. So you better be ready."

"We're ready for your game Egghead!" Sonic teased.

Dr. Robotnic sneered "Alright then here it comes!"

The lights of the stadium lit open at once surprising all of us. We look at the football field which was as big as one. It had two end zones and each end zone had ten, twenty, thirty, forty yard lines in it, then there was a fifty yard line which was in the middle of the field. Sally Acorn and I positioned ourselves on the visitors side of the field while it did appear Dr. Robotnic did manage to make some robots he made into cheerleaders which nearly caused me to roll on the ground laughing but there were female hyenas that were cheerleaders too.

"Oh boy" I muttered.

There were broadcasters inside the booth and for some odd reason they were Frost's Father and my father. Now my father was unlike any other cheetah that he actually did play football as a Running Back and was a mighty good one. Frost's father was just like her a Wide Receiver. It was then I remembered that why Chief Solo was a good coach he too played football and all three fathers played on the same team. It really hadn't occurred to me until now.

"Shall we do this old buddy?" Frost's father asked.

"We shall" my father said "Otherwise it'll be nightfall before this game starts."

Frost's father's voice boomed out threw the speakers of the stadium "Hello every creature, and robot, today we are broadcasting live from the Angel Island Stadium."

"Angel Island Stadium?" Knuckles and I asked then we did see the Master Emerald and looked at each other worried luckily we were next to the Master Emerald so we were defending it.

"The home team is the Freedom Fighters!" My father shouted as Sunflash with many lions, Sonic, Frost, Boomer, Antoine, Tails and Knuckles docked in full football gear rushed onto the field with me, Sally Acorn and other young woodland creatures cheering them onward.

"And the visiting team is the Dr. Robotnic Robots" Frost's father proclaimed and Dr. Robotnic's team comes in and Sally Acorn was right, Matriarch was one of them.

Seeing her both Kelsey and Princess Sally grab onto me "Let me at her!"

"Calm down now Amber!" both Kelsey and Princess of Knothole tell me "You can't play this game because you could get injured very much."

"But my dad played it" I protested.

"Because he was a male cheetah" Kelsey reminded me "Males of any species seem to do the unthinkable at times, but then again he had years of practice alongside my husband and Frost's father...You don't really have that...I know it hurts you real bad but we must make sure you stay healthy as possible. Besides you'll get your chance to finally end her life one day, but not right now."

I gave out a painful sigh as referrees were coming onto the field. I could only watch as the first quarter was about to begin. I saw the fifteen minutes on the board and then my father announced "We are just in time for the coin toss to see who will go first."

There Chief Solo and Dr. Robotnic went out to see the coin toss. Chief Solo choose tails and Dr. Robotnic choose heads. The coin was flipped and Chief Solo won the coin toss but decided it was best to dever the go so that Dr. Robotnic could go first. I applauded this motion because after Half Time, we would get the ball first and get our first possession there, if we were losing by a little amount then we'd get an extra shot to get another score.

"Chief Solo has won the coin toss but has deferred" I heard Frost's father said "Which will mean Dr. Robotnic's forces will take the first kick off."

As he is saying this the referee set the ball down and the kick off began. Knuckles was our kicker and he spiked the ball and it ends up going right into a Hyena's arms but it wasn't at the end Zone, which would've resulted in a touch back if it did. The boys were able to tackle the hyena at about the fifteen yard line on their side. It was a slight bad position but it did begin the game.

I watched the clock it was going to be painful for me to watch Matriarch play this game against my friends while Princess Sally and I had to sit out. Matriarch starts off well taking about three minutes off the clock but even when our defense was holding up against her she gets a couple of first downs mostly on her 3rd and long. She was about to complete a fourth Third and Long and was on the fifty yard line any more and she would be in Field Goal Range if we didn't stop her on this one. Luckily as she stepped away Boomer was able to bypass a offensive guard on Dr. Robotnic's side, Matriarch sees Boomer coming and tries to get out of the way right into Knuckles whom takes her down right away.

"And Matriarch is sacked for the first time in the game" My father spoke "Thus forcing Dr. Robotnic to make a decision if he wants to go fourth and long-"

"Or punt the ball to the Freedom Fighters" Frost's father remarked.

What surprised us that Dr. Robotnic did choose the situation and that was on Special Teams.

"Looks like they are going to punt the ball" My father explained.

However Frost's father sensed something "A smooth move for Dr. Robotnic to do that if Matriach gets sacked on Fourth and Long it'll make the Freedom Fighters in pretty good field position..."

To everyone's surprise they weren't going to kick it to the team but attempt a Field Goal Attempt. Trust Dr. Robotnic to try something like this. He obviously made a robot kicker. After the the field was set up for the Field Goal subtracting fifteen yards from it making this Field Goal attempt a sixty-five Field Goal Attempt. We watched as the Robot Kicker checked the angle then went for it. Too everyone's surprise the Football went over the Goal and the referree's called it.

"The sixty-five Field Goal Attempt was good" Frost's father spoke.

"I'm not sure that even we could do that" my father said with me nodding my shocked head but I knew a Field Goal was only three points.

Dr. Robotnic had the early lead but I knew we'd turn it around easily as it was only 3 points. Dr. Robotnic then decided to have his kicker kick the new kick off. The robot kicker kicked the football and it went into our end zone for a Touchback.

"Good job!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "No way would've I wanted it to go to that blasted annoying Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic looked disapprovingly "You don't want me to get the ball Egghead? Well you might've gotten away with that one kick but for how long?"

This literally made Dr. Robotnic blow out at him "Sonic! I'll make you regret those words."

"Yeah, yeah" Sonic said with a smirk as it soon came to the offense.

"Go Sunflash!" I told him "You can put Matriarch in her place!"

Prince Sunflash nods turning to Frost as well with the "Alright guys and girls, it's our turn."

"And we'll do this!" Frost said.

The offensive line for the Freedom Fighters came into view. Frost, Sally and the rest of the cheerleaders on our side watched carefully.

Prince Sunflash was calling out to the offensive line and some lions moved around according to his calls.

"Prince Sunflash is taking over at his twenty yard line" Frost's father said "For a first and ten."

"Hike, hike!" Prince Sunflash shouted and with that a Lion Center passed the ball to him. Hyenas defensive guardmen clashed against the lions however male lions are stronger than Hyenas and easily held them back.

Prince Sunflash seen that Frost was immeditately at least ten yards enough for a first down and he passes it to her. Frost expertly catches it and was able to avoid being tackled by another Hyena and continued running to about about the forty yard line where she was tackled by a Swatbot giving Prince Sunflash's pass a twenty yard pass.

"That was a good pass" I found myself echoing Frost's father.

"It was" Kelsey admitted "The Hyena Defensive Guard isn't going to do much against the lion offensive Guard giving Sunflash time to make a pass."

It was another the first down Prince Sunflash had gotten no surprise there, his strong arm and accuracy at throwing it was impressive making him ideal as a QB. The time lowered a bit but Prince Sunflash continued onward calling out commands then took his time. This time when Dr. Robotnic's team tried to rush him they succeeded a little bit allowing the Prince to throw it to Tails whom caught it for about five yards making it now second and five or second down.

Still the time was going down but not enough. For the second down, Prince Sunflash was rushed by a Swatbot but he was able to get ANOTHER fifteen yards sliding to give us our first fifteen rushing yards.

"Not bad" Sonic complemented the Lion Prince.

Prince Sunflash nodded then the team got into position for another play by this time another three minutes was taken up but once more the hyenas failed to get past the lion offensive guard and Prince Sunflash threw a hail marry pass right to Sonic the Hedgehog whom was a blur and appeared in the end zone for a touchdown.

"Touchdown!" I shouted jumping up and down as the referees called it without any penalty.

Six points were put up on the board and there were massive shouts for Sonic the Hedgehog's Touchdown Sonic celebrated his usual way in the glory of his first ever official touch down.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Dr. Robotnic asked "Should've seen that coming."

Prince Sunflash decided to go with a two point conversion which succeeded because he gave the ball to Sonic making our score 8. So our score was 8-3 we now had the lead.

It was a long football game our defense was better than theirs keeping Dr. Robotnic's forces at bay getting ridiculously long Field Goals with some Touchdowns in it but we would counter with surprisingly easy touch downs to Frost, Sonic and even Tails. Heck Prince Sunflash even rushed the ball for a rushing Touchdown. By the end of Half Time our scores were 32-35. We were losing by three points but I knew that we had the ball during the next half...Dr. Robotnic wasn't happy at the lead.

"Matriarch you need to avoid getting sacked by that Knuckle Brain."

"Hey!" Knuckles demanded and we held them back.

"It's okay Knuckles" Sonic told him "We just have to outsmart them."

"Ether that or disable the robot kicker" I muttered.

"Don't worry we'll win this" Sunflash said with his father agreeing "Yes, we just have to work harder and try to figure out what that robot kicker is doing and how."

"We can do this!" was the agreement.

The next part of the football game came down and the Robot Kicker foolishly decided to kick the ball to Sonic whom off course ran it in for a touchdown humiliating each of Dr. Robotnic's own special team players gain us the lead once more. I watch the score go up six points to make it 38 then Sonic of course ran it again for another successful 2 point conversion making it 40-35.

"Nice one Sonic" I heard Chief Solo spoke.

Once more for another half it was brutal but we were able to narrow end on the score keeping our lead. I had to wince at each hit our team took especially Tails when he caught the ball at the enemy's ten yard line. I even thought the little fox broke a rib as it was a Hyena that tackled him harshly. Heck even the referees had to call it a penalty after the catch making us half half the distance to the goal line which caused Sunflash to give it to Frost for another Touchdown after Tails insured us that he was okay.

I have to admit Tails took a beating that game but he was a strong little fox. In the end it came down to one last try for us the score was somehow even 56-56. There was time left for one last play. We were at the forty yard line. Prince Sunflash had to make a gamble other wise we'd have to go into over time and if that happened then it would come down to whoever scored first. Prince Sunflash made his decision to go for it on a very important third and long.

Dr. Robotnic knew it was up to this last play and urged his Hyenas and Swatbots to emerge.

They came as soon as the center snapped the ball and gave it to Prince Sunflash. With a new founded power to make the game go into overtime. They all came at Prince Sunflash whom expected this to happen. He expertly dodged five tackles and because they all came at him he was able to throw the football to an opened Tails. Only a pair of Swatbots noticed that he thrown it to Tails but by the time they did, Tails had already caught the ball and went in for the winning touchdown!

"And there you have it folks!" Frost's father announced "Sunflash's well thrown pass to Tails is the game winning Touchdown! The Freedom Fighters win the game 62 to 56!"

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs as Kelsey, Chief Solo and I were guarding the Chaos Emerald.

"NO WAY!" Dr. Robotnic cries out "This can't be, I never lose!"

"You just did" Kelsey told him and he blows out "Next time I won't suggest a game, it's full out war now! Besides...I'm close to my master plan anyway. While the game was going on, my new generation of Egg Transformers were rebuilding my destroyed factories they are up by now. So it wasn't a complete lost"

He laughs as Matriach sighs looking at me "This isn't over Amber."

"You bet" I told her.

When it was clear that this was over, we looked at the Chaos Emerald which Tails immeditaly shouted "I can't believe it! Dr. Robotnic tricked us! He swapped the real Chaos Emerald with a fake!"

"Oh nuts" Sonic muttered "Now Egghead has the real one."

"Exactly" Knuckles said "Now he can find the others real easily."

"He won't get it" Kelsey said with Chief Solo nodded turning to his son "Good job Sunflash!"

"It's all thanks to your coaching again father" Prince Sunflash told him he turns to me "You weren't bad yourself Amber as a cheerleader."

I blushed slightly "Sunflash..."

"Sal, you were good too" Sonic remarked.

"Any girl could be good at cheerleading Sonic" She said smiling "But Amber and I really worked hard to do the cheers for you boys."

Sonic and Sunflash wrapped their arms around our necks I just let out a tiny purr this was what love was really like. I loved him and enjoyed our moments together. Sure we won but Dr. Robotnic had the real deal which meant we had to get it back from him.

After the game Knuckles went back to guard the Master Emerald while we returned to Knothole to plan for our next mission.

**End of chapter.**

** Sorry football fans but you really can't expect an author to describe a Football Game in a fanfic like that. Even though it was a win for the Freedom Fighters alongside Sunflash, Frost, and Amber, Dr. Robotnic has the real deal. What will come up next? Well here is a preview.**

**Tails: Guys! Overhere.**

**Amber: What is it Tails and Boomer**

**Boomer: Leopard Scouts are reporting Dr. Robotnic is making a giant robot much more bigger than the Egg Transformers...It appears to be as big as a huge sky scrapper or big office building.**

**Sunflash: Oh-no.**

**Boomer: Oh yes, apparently he's calling it the Egg Zords (Presses a button) Combind they make the Egg Megazord, plus with a Chaos Emerald in store it's power will be huge.**

**Sunflash: Then we'll just have to form a Megazord of our own.**

**Amber and Frost: How?**

**Sunflash: Ladies, I'll need your help, Father has told me of legendary Zords known as the Big Cat Zords making the three Big Cat Tribe, together they form the Tribal Planes Megazord.**

**Sally: But how do you know this?**

**Prince Sunflash: Father told me that this was a secret that was passed down threw only his family and now to me. Now keep in mind they were rumors so I'm not sure they exist.**

**Amber: But if they were mentioned to be rumors passed down by your family Sunflash, then it has to be true.**

**Tails: You're right these Zords do exist! And I've got more news they can only be piloted by the ones that wield the three Element Weapons which are wielded by you three.**

**Woodland creatures scream Sunflash: Looks like Egghead's attacking with the Egg Zords or the Egg Megazord.**

**Sonic: Say no more Prince Sunflash, Tails, Knuckles, Boomer, Sally and I will attempt to take it on while.**

**Sunflash: While Amber, Frost and I find the Big Cat Zords.**

**Sonic: Right.**

**Sunflash: Ready Frost and Amber?**

**Amber and Frost: Were with you.**

**Sunflash: Move out!**

**Next time Chapter 22: Megazord Battle! Tribal Plains Megazord vs. The Egg Megazord.  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Megazord Battle P1

Chapter 22: Megazord Battle! P1: Search and Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Also Special Guest Bad Bird, and Guru Lou from the Samurai Pizza Cats appear in this chapter which also makes me tell you I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats ether.  
**

It had been one full day sense we had won the football game. Dr. Robotnic had tricked us to play it and now had his hands on the true Chaos Emerald. This was a very big threat, because now as Tails had explained later on during the other day, Dr. Robotnic now had a way of locating the other Chaos Emeralds which two were in my home area, Tribal Plains and Dr. Robotnic if he was the smartest man alive wouldn't even dare to cross into Tribal Plains which was more war like than Knothole. Sadly we had one Chaos Emerald here! Dr. Robotnic could now find Knothole which made me feel very uncomfortable. Frost as always noticed my worry but it was Prince Sunflash that made me feel better.

"There, there Amber" He calmly told me "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise to protect you with my life."

I gave him a smile "Thank you."

"And he's not the only one that will protect you" Frost admitted "I'll do it too."

I hugged both of my two friends "Thank you both, but I need to stop fearing Dr. Robotnic."

"I doubt it will ever vanish from you completely" Frost told me with Prince Sunflash agreeing with her "She's right, with the amount of fear you have for him, it'll almost be impossible to completely overcome your fear of him, however I do see you actually getting a bit braver."

Suddenly once again a voice this time it belonged to Tails "Prince Sunflash! Princess Sally!"

The Boomer's voice boomed out "Emergency Meeting!"

The three of us looked at each other then gave out a sigh. Dr. Robotnic wasn't going to give up, so we'll just have to as Sonic always had said 'knock some sense' into him, then we rushed towards the meeting room.

**Sonic SATAM Opening theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

We got to the meeting room where Sonic was already waiting for us. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were slowly coming in there. Besides the Princess of Knothole was the last one to arrive.

"Hey, Prince Sunflash! What's going on?"

"I have no idea" Prince Sunflash answered "Frost, and I were talking to Amber when Tails shouted my name and yours."

Sonic turns as Antoine is the last of the Freedom Fighters to arrive "What's going on Tails?"

Boomer responds "Sorry to call you all this early, but a hidden spy within Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch's ranks had risked her life to give us this information."

"Who is this spy?" I asked looking at Sonic.

"For once not me" Sonic smirked "Only I wish I would've been."

Tails sighs explaining "The spy wishes to remain unanimous at the moment as she is fearful of what Prince Sunflash, Frost and you would do to her if she arrived."

Frost growled "Then what makes you think we can thrust this spy?"

Tails answers "Because all she said is that she wishes to repair the damage her people caused, that and both myself with Boomer were able to tell she was telling the truth as well."

"Then what did she give you?" Antonie asked.

Boomer holds up a type "She gave us this and told us that Dr. Robotnic was planning on something terrifying."

He turns to Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally the Princess turns to him "You're decision mighty Lion Prince. You have the higher authority."

Prince Sunflash nods "Alright then play the tape."

Tails salutes the Prince and the Princess "Alright, here it goes" Tails slips in the tape.

On the big screen in the room robotic plans. These robotic plans seemed to be big and there seemed to be five of these things. Prince Sunflash's eyes narrowed as there was a next plan which combined all five of these robots into one huge robot.

"What could this be?" I asked Sunflash.

Frost shrugged "Whatever it is, I'm actually glad that spy actually gave us good information."

"Scared?" Antoine challenged Frost.

Frost's reply was a quick grab to his neck and he started to sweat horribly as she spoke "Me? Scared? No."

"O-O-O-Okay, I'll take that back" Antonie managed to tell her.

Frost just gave him a look and and I spoke to her placing my paw on her shoulder "Let him go, he's not worth your time to dish out your anger."

Frost heads my plea and lets him go "You're right."

He drops hitting his butt on the ground as she lets him go with him muttering "Where did I go wrong?"

"The moment you asked her if she was scared" Sunflash and Sonic answered.

Princess Sally even chuckles "She got you good Antoine."

"But I just asked if she was" Antoine asked not fully getting it but I explained "It's okay to ask me if I'm afraid but Frost is a different story."

"Because I don't fear anything" Frost told him.

"Then why did you ask that question?" Antoine shot at her.

Sonic answered for her "She's just saying how helpful the spy came out."

"Exactly" Frost says.

With this settled, Princess Sally Acorn turns to my boyfriend with a worried tone "What can this mean?"

Prince Sunflash studies the plan this spy gave us. It certainly was helpful knowing this was coming as Tails explains "According to the spy, the production of these robots are nearly made..."

Prince Sunflash is still studying the plan as Sally repeats her question "Any ideas what these are?"

"I've studied diagrams like this before" Sunflash tells her "But it looks to me as if he's making a great big robot."

"And with his Chaos Emerald" Boomer told us "That thing could do lots of damage."

"Did this spy say what these were?" I asked.

Tails nodded "According to our spy these things do have a name, Dr. Robotnic called this project, Project Egg Zords."

Prince Sunflash suddenly then got it "Then the huge robot which those five Zords make when combined would be-"

"Exactly" Tails said "The Spy said together they'd form the Egg Megazord."

"Megazord?" I asked with Frost laughing "What don't tell me you're having second thoughts Amber."

I looked at her "Remember, I'm not afraid to say what I'm afraid off, there's something in that name of Megazord that frightens me."

Prince Sunflash agrees "You have a point Amber."

"Oh come on Amber! And you too Prince Sunflash!" Sonic insisted to me "You two fought three Egg Transformers and they were huge."

"They aren't showing that they are afraid of it at least Prince Sunflash isn't he's merely agreeing with Amber on the matter which he should take info consideration," Boomer explained "Sure Prince Sunflash and Amber have the lead in destroying three Egg Transformers and they were big, but according to our spy's data indicates that if the Egg Zords successfully get made they can make an even bigger robot."

"How big can Egghead make it?" Sonic asked.

"Skyscrapper like" Prince Sunflash said.

"Hugh?" Frost and I asked each other how did Prince Sunflash know about that.

Prince Sunflash turned "This will be some serious fire power, and with that Chaos Emerald he has it'll be twice as strong."

"I can handle it" Sonic bragged but Prince Sunflash turned "The Freedom Fighters and the Lion Warriors will need your bravery Sonic-"

"You aren't going to fight it?" Sonic asked.

Prince Sunflash explains himself "Not psychically although I'm sure I could stop it from punching us into the ground or kicking us, but a Megazord is bad news."

"But how do you know about Megazords?" Tails asked "What do you suggest that can stop these Egg Zords and Egg Megazord if Dr. Robotnic succeeds in making them transform?"

Frost and I were just as confused as they were and she asked me "Any ideas Amber? You're his girl."

"None" I told her "I'm just as clueless as you and the rest."

Prince Sunflash turns towards every single one of us "Our only hope is to gain the Tribal Plains Zords if they exist."

"Hugh?" I asked "What are these Tribal Plain Zords?"

"Yeah" Frost said scratching her head in confusion "And what do you mean by if?"

Prince Sunflash answered both our questions "Well I say the word if they exists because my father used to tell me of the Plain's Guardians known as the Tribal Plains Zords. When combined they made the Tribal Plains Megazord."

"Then are you suggesting what I think you're thinking of?" Tails asked him and he turns nodding "Yes, Tails, if the Tribal Plains Zords do exsist they are our only hope."

"Why don't you think they exists?" Sally asks.

"Three reasons" Prince Sunflash answers "One, like I said, I thought they were rumors, because both my father and mother told me that when I was a cub to get me to sleep."

"Sounds like a better story then my mom telling me stories about Dr. Robotnic" I muttered.

"They were" Prince Sunflash said "Got me to bed imagining they were real...Anyway two if these Zords do exsist then they are hidden deep within Tribal Plains...Meaning no one has ever seen eyes of the Tribal Plains Zords except for the very first Lion King of Tribal Plains. And third..."

He looks at me and Frost before giving out the third reason "One of these Tribal Plains Zords was a Hyena."

"WHAT?" Frost and I shouted then Frost asked out "WHY?"

Prince Sunflash shrugged "There is only one reason why I can guess...It's because the Tribal Plains Zords are supposed to represent creatures on the plains. So even if we Cheetahs, Leopards, and Lions live in Tribal Plains...And forced Hyenas out due to the war we had with them..."

"Hyenas are still members of the plains" I finished.

"But isn't there a way to form this Tribal Plains Megazord without the Hyena?" Sonic asked "I never trusted an enemy especially when the Hyena-Clan is allied to Dr. Robotnic."

"Sadly no" Prince Sunflash said.

Tails gulped "This is a big gamble and Prince Sunflash, do you know of who could pilot these Zords? I mean, you'd have to have a special requirement..."

Prince Sunflash looked at Tails "I'm going to guess that these Zords must be piloted by a chosen Cheetah, Lion, Leopard, and dare I say it, Hyena."

I gave out a groan "I sure hope that chosen Hyena isn't Matriarch."

"I have a good feeling it isn't going to be her" Princess Sally said with Frost nodding "Same here. I'm sure we wouldn't want to give Matriarch even more power."

Prince Sunflash turns to me, and Frost "Frost, and Amber...May I ask for you two to assist me in finding the Tribal Plains Zords?"

Frost and I looked at each other then we both nodded before saying "Of course."

He turns to Princess Sally Acorn, then to Tails "I want you to meet our spy and tell her I'd like to meet her in person."

"Where too?" Tails asked.

Prince Sunflash answered "Where the border to Tribal Plains is."

"But it's guarded by lions!" Tails shouted "He or she will be killed."

Sonic saw Prince Sunflash looking at him "Not unless he or she holds onto me. Don't worry Prince Sunflash, I'll bring her to you unscratched!"

"Good," Sunflash told him "But once then we need you here in case the Egg Megazord gets ready to attack Knothole. Now Princess Sally need you to survive long enough for us to arrive."

"You got it!" Sonic and Sally said.

Prince Sunflash turns to Tails "Tails...Before Amber, Frost and I go to our border and wait for this spy you spoke of, I'd like to know if there were a hint of possibility of these Tribal Plains Zords existing."

Tails understands him "Because you want to make sure they could actually exists!"

"Exactly" Prince Sunflash said "I don't want to give us false hopes if they don't exist."

"Point taken" Frost and I admitted.

Tails nods pressing a button on a computer pressing in the supposed Zord's name. The Computer actually did show signs that they did exsit.

"Well look at that" I spoke to my friends.

"They do exist" Frost admitted.

"And there's more" Tails said "Apparently those that wield the Element Weapons can control their representative Zords, The wielder of the Flame Axe controls the Lion Zord, the wielder of the Freeze Claws controls the Leopard Zord, and the wielder of the Thunder Sabers controls the Cheetah Zord."

The three of us looked at each other wondering if these special Zords had some sort of connection to us being reincarnated.

"There is said to be a hidden fourth Element Weapon" Tails said "Also belonging to a reincarnated Hyena..."

"Hugh?" we asked each other.

"The Darkness Sabers, Matriarch has were made by Dr. Robotnic himself" Tails admitted "So it isn't considered an Element Weapon but there was a Fourth Element Weapon."

"What sort of Element did it contain?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"Yeah" Frost admitted "We have Fire, Ice, and Thunder."

"But there is one extra element" Tails explained "The Forest or Nature."

"Of course" Sally Acorn shouted "Without the plants and stuff to give out oxygen in the area, life couldn't exist."

"So the fourth which I'm assuming is a Hyena" I gulped "Should have the fourth Element Weapon."

"Exactly" Tails told me.

From the looks of things the three of us weren't too happy that a Hyena was to help us find the Tribal Plains Zords. Things were not looking so well but our hope now was to find these Tribal Plains Zords.

Prince Sunflash finally stood up turning to Tails then to me and Frost "We have no choice at the moment but to accept help from that one hyena if that time comes."

"But what if it's a trick?" I asked.

Prince Sunflash understood my worry "Don't worry, we'll just need to monitor the Hyena carefully. If she does plan to betray us...Then I'm sure Tails or Boomer could find a way to program that fourth Tribal Plains Zord without her."

Tails and Boomer nodded carefully. Prince Sunflash turned to me and Frost "Ready ladies?"

"You bet!" we shouted.

Princess Sally turns as Prince Sunflash turns to her "Princess Sally, while Frost, Amber and myself are gone in this mission, you are in charge."

"Right" She said.

Prince Sunflash turned to Bunnie Rabbot "Alright then will you kindly open up?"

Bunnie Rabbot nods opening the exit of Knothole. As Frost, the Prince and I walked out towards the land above us we shouted "Wish us luck!"

With this we were making our way to the borderline of Tribal Plains. We wouldn't have to wait long for Sonic had instantly made it himself smiling as he brought to us a Hyena. She seemed a bit smaller than Matriarch but there was something about her that told me she was close to Matriarch and I tensed up. She also seemed to be more fearful of the three of us which was seen in her eyes. She had jet black fur, redish hair and emerald green eyes, she wore a blue shirt with red shorts and yellow runners.

"Sonic..." Prince Sunflash asked "Who is she?"

"This is our spy that Tails and Boomer told us about" Sonic said.

This was almost a little too much and I nearly fainted our spy was in fact a Hyena! Frost looks at her as she catches me "Please don't faint Amber."

Prince Sunflash looks at our spy "So you are the one that gave us those tapes? What is your name? And why?"

The Hyena gulped "Y-Y-Y-Yes, Prince Sunflash, m-m-My name is Sophie the Hyena...I am the younger sister of Matriarch."

This got us to gasp me especially this was unexpected as it was me that asked her "I didn't know she had a sister!"

"How could you?" Frost joked "You and Matriarch are literally at each other's throats."

Sophie looks at me "I know all about you Amber and your feud with my older sister..." She pauses and I saw her looking sad "Which I want to thank you for defeating her as a good beast."

"Wha?" I asked this was unexpected coming from a hyena that was the sister of my arch enemy.

Sophie turns "Unlike my sister, I see no point in fighting against you guys in the name of revenge."

"Is that what all her alliance with Dr. Robotnic is all about?" Frost asked "Boy talk about a grudge..."

Sophie explains herself "Matriarch was always mother's favorite, and sense she was the first one born she automatically was to inherit the Clan. The first war was their idea."

"Seems like Matriarch to do that" I muttered dryly.

Sophie turns "I didn't even like how both my sister and mother lead the Clan, I wanted the clan to be peaceful and get along with you guys. After all we were members of the plains."

My heart felt a bit of sympathy for the hyena but I still kept my guard up as Frost looks at her "Likely story! Hyenas are all the same!"

"Not all of us are evil!" Sophie explained "I'm one of them that wants peace between the Big Cat Tribe and the Hyena-Clan."

"What proof do you have?" Frost asked her.

Sophie looks at us "Hey! I gave you three that spy data! I risked my life, because these plans were only known by Matriarch and Dr. Robotnic. I literally risked my life getting the stolen plans, they were heavily guarded by Swatbots and Matriarch's hardest Hyena Warriors."

"Yeah-" Frost began but Prince Sunflash looks at Sophie "Enough Frost!"

"Wha?" she asked.

I could tell he was looking at Sophie, was he thinking of giving Sophie a chance? Even I was believing her, she DID risk her life to give us this information."

"My Prince..." I said.

"Amber, Trust me" Prince Sunflash told me and I nodded "Alright."

He looks at Sophie "Alright, Sophie, I'll give you one chance to prove yourself."

"Thank you Lion Prince" Sophie said "You won't regret it."

"See that you don't" He told her "Because one move to nab Amber and consider yourself one dead hyena."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!" Sophie said.

"Or if you spy on us too" Frost admitted.

"Trust me!" Sophie said "I won't! Besides..."

She reaches down into her pocket and brings out a Spear "Would you believe me more if I brought the Nature Spear."

"The Fourth Element Weapon?" I asked.

Sophie nodded her head then explained herself "You see, I've always had the Nature Spear but never fought with it."

"Why not?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"Because, Matriarch would've stolen it from my paws and used it against Amber, just like she's doing to her Darkness Sabers" Sophie said.

"True" I muttered remembering my fight with Matriarch and her Darkness Sabers. When I thought about it, I didn't like it one bit and she spoke up "I felt bad when Matriarch told me she thought she killed you."

"So even Matriarch thought that the wounds she gave me would've killed me" I muttered "Even though she's was knocked out..."

"I've often told her that her hatred towards you was going to get her killed or she might end up killing you! I then go onto explain to her it won't do her good to kill you."

"Oh Sophie she doesn't just want to kill me, she wants to eat me" I told her.

Sophie groans "Of course, ever sense she bit your tail when you were a cub and she was a pup. She's been dying to taste the flesh of a cheetah namely Amber."

"Any reason why?" Frost asked Sophie "I mean you are her sister and all."

"Sadly she and I don't trade eating habits" Sophie admitted "But she's always said she's been wanting to eat Amber."

"Does that Nature Spear work?" Sonic asked Sophie.

"Certainly let me show you" Sophie said she takes her Nature Staff "**Forest Drill**!"

She aims her Nature Spear and unleashed a blast of leaves in shape of a drill at a boulder. The leaves hit and were able to drill threw the rock.

"That was just a basic attack" Sophie explained.

"Differently a strange Element Weapon" Prince Sunflash admitted "But I guess we'll have to trust you...Sophie..."

"Thank you" Sophie told him.

Suddeny there was rumbling in the distance and we could here it from our border and all the way towards Robotropolis.

"Sophie..." Frost asked her "How close was Dr. Robotnic in completing Project Egg Zords?"

"Pretty close at least fifty percent done when I gave you the plans" was her response.

Sonic turns to Prince Sunflash, "Have no fear Prince Sunflash!" He told us "I'll hold those Egg Zords off."

"Be careful" Sophie warns Sonic "From what I've seen in the plans, Dr. Robotnic hasn't made any weaknesses to them if they ever become the Egg Megazord."

"Don't worry" Sonic told her "What Egghead hasn't installed in these robots as a weakness, I'll try to exploit."

"He's our only hope of defending out long enough against them" Prince Sunflash said he looks at Sophie "The only way to defeat this new threat is by finding the Tribal Plains Zords and as Tails has told us those with the Element Weapons can enter them."

"Where ever they might be" I said.

Sonic smiles at us giving us a thumbs up indicting he'd take care of holding out until then. Without any words Sonic sped off.

Prince Sunflash turns to Sophie "Sense you have a fourth Element Weapon, then you must be the hyena needed to control the fourth Tribal Plains Zord."

"The Hyena Zord" I muttered.

"Then where should we start?" Frost asked.

Prince Sunflash thought of this "Good Question, Frost...Very good question."

"Would any of the archives at home have any information on them?" I suggested.

"Not really" Prince Sunflash answers "Father had told me these stores sense when he was a cub his father told him that."

"And I'm assuming that this was past down to all the lion chieftains" Sophie said with Prince Sunflash nodding "Of course."

"But where do we start looking for it?" Frost asks.

Prince Sunflash turns "All I remember my father saying was that there was a secret temple located in a secret location."

"More secret then any place we know of?" I asked with Prince Sunflash nodding.

"Yes" Prince Sunflash said looking around "Now, we just need to stay together, and think together...Now if these Tribal Plains Zords do exist, where would I put them?"

"In a hidden spot" Sophie suggested looking around "Some place no creature would ever look."

I just blinked looking around. I seem to see a mountain in the distance with a very strange temple on it. Scratching my head I then rubbed my eyes.

"See something Amber?" Frost asks me.

I just put a paw to my head glancing in the distance "There seems to be a big mountain...I didn't know Tribal Plains had mountains."

Frost placed her own paw over her eyes and sure enough seen what I saw "Oh-my gosh, that's pretty high up there...Prince Sunflash!"

Prince Sunflash and Sophie looks in the distance. The two have their eyes on the area.

"Well did you know of this Prince Sunflash?" Sophie asked him in a respectful manner.

"Nope" Prince Sunflash confessed "But that JUST maybe the place where they are hiding in."

I stood up "Then let's go find out!"

With a nod the four of us began to make our way up the the hidden mountain like temple. Sadly this wasn't a good option for the four of us as it WAS very, very, far away. It puzzled me on how far it was, it was at least twice as far from the Big Cat Tribe's home area.

"Are we there yet?" Frost asked breathing in heavily.

"Not yet" Prince Sunflash said as he caught my hand as I accidentally missed a grab with it and pulls me up.

"Thanks" I told him smiling.

"You're welcome Amber dear" He told me.

We made sure Sophie and Frost were with us before looking at the area.

"Almost there" Prince Sunflash said "Looks as if we are half way there."

Amber, Frost, Sophie and I weren't listening to him at the moment as we were looking around to see where we were. He was right, we were half way now.

"Oh man" Sophie complained "Whoever built that temple on top of a mountain really wasn't expecting creatures to be interested in it."

"Making this place and even bigger place to hide the Tribal Plains Zords" Prince Sunflash said in a wise tone.

"I hope this isn't going to lead us on a wild goose chase!" Frost said.

"I know" I admitted alongside her "Because we waisted lots of time...Who knows how operational the Egg Zords are becoming."

With this information in mind we continued up the mountain and into the temple. It took a bit more time but we were able to go into it. We looked around. The place was a big workshop. A strange cat like creature was sitting down. He looked like the standard scientist.

"Who is he?" Sophie, Frost and I asked.

"Let's find out" Prince Sunflash said.

We approached but the strange little cat creature seemed to feel us walking forward. He turns towards us.

"Careful" Prince Sunflash warned him "I'm Prince Sunflash, Prince of the Big Cat Tribe."

"I'm Frost the Leopard" Frost explained introducing herself then she let me introduce myself "I'm Amber the Cheetah."

"And I'm Sophie" Sophie said.

The cat like creature looks at us as Prince Sunflash tells him "We aren't here to fight, not unless you want us to."

"I see" the creature said "The name is Guru Lou. What are you four here for?"

"We are-Forget it" Frost said "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Hey pretty leopard lady" Guru Lou said to her which caused Frost to blush as no creature had ever called her pretty leopard lady "What won't I believe you four for?"

Sophie explained "We are searching for the Tribal Plains Zords."

"Oh," Guru Lou said and it was Prince Sunflash whom spoke to him "We need it to stop Dr. Robotnic, it's only a matter of time before he completes the Egg Zords and even worse, his Egg Megazord. We saw this temple figuring that sense they do exist, this would be the place to go to."

Guru Lou smiles "Actually you are in luck for this is the temple of the Tribal Plains Zords."

"They are?" The four of us asked him.

Guru Lou nods "Yes, Prince Sunflash, you see, my family designed the Tribal Plains Zords."

"Then that's good!" I said losing it "Then we'll just need to borrow them. Show us them and we'll be on our way!"

Guru Lou shakes his head "Sorry, but not just any Big Cat or Hyena in Sophie's case can access them."

We saw him looking at us and it was Prince Sunflash that asked "Then our friend Tails was right, he told us there might be a chosen four creatures."

"Indeed" Guru Lou said he looks around as he sensed something "Oh-no!"

"What's up?" Prince Sunflash asked.

Guru Lou answers "The Ninja Crows are here."

"Ninja Crows?" the four of us asked.

Suddenly crows with blue armor and short swords appeared surrounding us and one just had black armor.

"Bad Bird and his army of Ninja Crows" Guru Lou said "They must be here for the Tribal Plains Zords!"

"No, but now that you mentioned them we'll be steeling that" The crow in black armor said.

He then noticed Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I step up with Prince Sunflash growling "You won't be steeling anything, not on my watch."

"I insist you listen to Prince Sunflash here" Sophie told him sticking her tongue out at him "After all, he is a lion and even my clan the Hyena-Clan isn't a match to male lions."

"Besides..." Frost said with a smirk "I eat crows for breakfast."

Bad Bird as Guru Lou told us his name was just doesn't heed the warnings "I don't care what type of cat you are! It's always cats that stop our leader the Big Cheese's plan."

"Big Cheese?" I asked out "Didn't know you worked for a Big Cheese."

Now this wasn't meant to be an insult but I'm pretty sure it sounded like it to his eyes.

"Oh, that's it Ninja Crows attack!" Bad Bird shouted.

The blue armored crows drew their swords and charged.

Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I just took one look at each other and let out a sigh. If these Ninja Crows wanted a fight then well they were messing with the wrong type of cats. We were Big Cats and Hyena, we drew out Element Weapons and charged them back.

"You crows are going up in flames!" Prince Sunflash shouted swinging his axe around in a mighty circle. The axe of fire met the circle of Ninja Crows placing them on fire as well as slicing them in half.

"Whoa!" Guru Lou gasped out "Why I'll be the legendary Element Weapon of Fire!"

Some Ninja Crows closed in on Frost but she was so elusive that the massive circle of Ninja Crows didn't see her coming, typical leopard style if you ask me. She sees an opening in the center of the circle and charges in swiping her Freeze Claws, freezing the entire circle of ninja crows which were cut in half.

"The legendary Element Weapon of Ice!" Guru Lou shouted.

Groups of Ninja Crows were surrounding Sophie whom just smirked "Think you're tougher then a Hyena...Well come and test your might!"

The Ninja Crows came at her and she lashes out her Nature Lance and it sends out vines as them. It was literally like a whip as not only did the vine come out but it was a vine with thorns in it spiking the Ninja Crows tossing them aside defeating them with ease sometimes slicing their heads off.

"The Lance of the Forest!" Guru Lou shouted.

Bad Bird watches as I finish off the rest of the Ninja Crows that seemed to be taken by surprise by my speed. So it was not even close as I went right threw their ranks with a mean slash. Electricity crackled as they fell to the ground.

"And the Twin Swords of Thunder" Guru Lou announced.

"My men!" Bad Bird shouted as his forces were defeated in one minute "How could that be? The Pizza Cats aren't even that fast."

"What are you Bad Bird and your Ninja Crow new?" Prince Sunflash demanded.

"Yeah" I said to him "With the exception of Sophie here, We're the Big Cats from the Big Cat Tribe, we are not to be confused with simple house cats!"

"And keep in mind we take on the Hyena-Clan whom are our no offense Sophie, are our equivalent to I'm guessing your Ninja Crows" Frost said insulting him even further.

"Why Big Cats think you're so tough, then I'd hate to bring out the robot we had in store for the Pizza Cats but, then again let's see how tough you really are!"

At his snap a huge robot stood in it's place with him in it's cockpit. At once we could see that the robot wasn't Dr. Robotnic's robotic chicken. Once more the four of us look at each other then sighed. Bad Bird tries to make the huge robot attack us but once more our Element Weapons prove to be too much for it.

"I guess it's true what they say" Sophie said "Birds of a feather just make bigger and dumber robots."

"That's the way" Frost laughed at her joke.

"GRR, I'll make you all pay for that insult!" Bad Bird shouted but he still didn't understand that our weapons were the Element Weapons.

Sophie was the first to stop the giant chicken robot "Let's see you take this** Solar Seed**"

Her Nature Lance sent out a green seed blast at the huge chicken robot with Bad Bird laughing "My Ninja Crows might not be a match to you plant loving Hyena-But my robot won't be beaten by that!"

Sophie just grins as the blast hits the robot "Oh really?"

"See" Bad Bird asked "That did noth-"

He was interrupted as something green erupted it turned into a seed which then was followed by thorny vines which wrapped around the robot stopping it's moving then the vines started to drain the robot's power thanks to the sunlight in the sky. It was as if the robot was being shocked by the electricity of my Thunder Sabers but not good enough.

"What the?" Bad Bird asked.

"Frost" Prince Sunflash told her "Freeze it!"

Frost smirks "You got it, Prince Sunflash!" she takes aim with her Freeze Claws "Alright Bad Bird, time to feel the power of ice."

"Ice?" Bad Bird shouted "Oh-no don't tell me-"

"That's right villain!" Frost shouts "**Blazing Blizzard!**"

She unleashes her attack all over the robot and it completely freezes and the poor Bad Bird was seen freezing in his cockpit.

"What a strange weapon" He said with crackling teeth.

"And now for some extreme heat!" Prince Sunflash shouted he drove his Flame Axe into the ground "**Uprising Fire!**"'

Bad Bird looks around "F-F-F-F-Fire?"

Flames shot upright from the ground melting the ice and burning the vines that were wrapped around the robot. It was instantly on fire with Bad Bird literally sweating "What is it with those weapons?" he demanded.

"Finish him Amber!" Sophie, Frost, and Prince Sunflash shouted.

"My pleasure" I said bringing up my Thunder Sabers "Prepare to feel the power of Thunder!"

"What?" Bad Bird asked he then watched as I got into position "This'll teach you to mess with the Big Cat Tribe and our new ally Sophie! Take my strongest attack **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

Bad Bird watches as I unleash an electrical sphere at him and it strikes the robot with two mean slashes the robot burst apart in a million of pieces sending him flying into the air shouting "Oh great, that Cheetah, has the same thing as Speedy, only much more shocking!"

He disappeared into the sky with a star finish.

Guru Lou turns to the four of us "You four are excellent! So those are the legendary Element weapons I've heard about sense I came here!"

"And when was that?" we all asked him.

"Oh well about the same time the Big Cat Tribe fought it's first war with the Hyena-Clan."

"That long hugh?" I asked.

Guro Lou nods smiling "Yes, and they have been watching you?"

"Who?" we asked.

Sophie then pointed "Look!"

Sure enough in front of us lie huge mechanical robots. A Cheetah, a Lion, a Leopard, and a Hyena Zord.

"Prince Sunflash?" Sophie, Frost and I asked "Are these?"

Prince Sunflash nods "Yes, these are the Tribal Plains Zords...Guru Lou, when did they show? I don't remember they did when we first arrived."

Guru Lou answers "Simple, they were drawn to you by your Element Weapons looking for their Chosen Ones."

"Wow!" I shouted "They look amazing!"

Guru Lou then speaks up "You have the Element Weapons which are the key to summon them when you need them but you need to double the power your Element Weapons have."

"Double them?" Sophie asked "How?"

"Threw training" Guru Lou said "In a new dimension. Another world."

"Equestria?" Frost, Prince Sunflash and I asked which caused Guru Lou to fall onto the ground "Equestri-WHAT?" he asked.

We looked at each other was there another world out there? Guru Lou answers "Yes, there is another world, the area if you choose to accept the training there which is the only place you can learn to double your Element Weapon's powers which is needed to summon these Tribal Plains Zords, is known as Little Tokyo."

He pulls out a map explaining "There, the Big Cheese, tries to over run the government lead by Emperor Fred, and his daughter Princess Vi."

"What is this Big Cheese?" I asked.

"That will be answered when you get there" Guru Lou said he smiled "But don't worry, it's not like Dr. Robotnic's in there, nor Matriarch, but there are heroes known as the Samurai Pizza Cats, go to them in the dimension and tell them I sent you to find them. They will then explain who the Big Cheese really is."

"Oh, alright" Prince Sunflash said "Any time you can give us? That's what really matters."

Sophie agrees "Agreed with the Lion Prince on this one, when I left the Egg Zords were fifty percent completed."

Guru Lou agrees "Don't worry, that dimension and your Dimension have entirely different time limits, what one day here is equal to three days in there."

"Hmm, thanks so we'll have to watch it" Sophie said.

Prince Sunflash sighed "So at max we at least do have one day. Which is three days there,"

"Plenty of time to train to boost our Element Weapon's levels" Frost said "Oh and when we return we'll be stronger than Dr. Robotnic's Egg Zords, in fact we'll be ready for them!"

Prince Sunflash looked at me "So ready to go on another adventure Amber dear?"

"You got it, anything to go with you Prince Sunflash" I told him.

Guru Lou turns pressing a button "I'll set this for exactly three days there so it equals one day here. Know this you pass or fail, it'll bring you back."

"We won't fail" the four of us shouted as we disappeared into a portal.

**Too Be continued.**

** This chapter is over. This was originally supposed to be a one part chapter but I've decided it might've been too much for you all to read. Sophie the Hyena is on our heroes side and they had just met the Tribal Plains Zords? Can they master the power needed to summon the Tribal Plains Zords in time? Find out.**

**Here is a short preview.**

**Amber: Prince Sunflash, where are we?**

**Prince Sunflash: Got me...All I know is we aren't in Tribal Plains anymore.**

**Sophie: Looks like the human continent of Japan I've read about only with animals.**

**Frost: They better be True animals...Don't want to make a mistake eating one that is a native here.**

**Voice: Hey there Lucile! I got an autograph would you like to see it.**

**Voice 2: How rude that's mine! **

**Voice 3: Nice work again Speedy.**

**(Sounds of missiles go off and three cats a white, one blue and pink one run by which Sunflash, Frost, Sophie, and Amber dodge.)**

**White Cat: What the? Did I just see that**

**Pink Cat: You did! They just dodged Lucile's missiles.**

**White Cat: How could they?**

**Prince Sunflash, Amber, Frost, and Sophie: We do it all the time in our dimension.**

**White Cat: You're dimension?**

**Blue Cat: Are you time travelers?**

**Prince Sunflash: No, not really, listen I'm not sure if you two know who the Pizza Cats are but Guru Lou sent us to find you, I'm Prince Sunflash, and these are my friends, Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, and Sophie the Hyena.**

**White Cat: Well what a coincidence! It's your lucky day, the three of us are the Pizza Cats! I'm Speedy Cerviche**

**Pink Cat: How do you do I'm Polly Esther**

**Blue Cat: And I'm Guido Anchovy. Why don't you follow us and we'll try to answer all your ****questions, (Extends his hand to Amber and Frost) If I can take one of you lovely lady's hands especially yours Amber.**

**Amber (Blushes as she puts her paws in Sunflash's) Sorry Guido, I already have a boyfriend...Frost you take him.**

**Frost: What?**

**Guido: Oh, I wanted the cheetah but I see the lion has her, so uh Leopard, want to take my hand.**

**Frost: Oh boy...He's one of those types that falls for every lady he sees.**

**Sophie: Better you than me or Amber.**

**Frost: You little Hyena!  
**

**Prince Sunflash: Enough! We must double our Element Weapon's Powers, we don't have much time!**

**Frost and Sophie: Right.**

**Next time: Chapter 23: Megazord Battle P2: Training**


	24. Chapter 23: Megazord Battle P2

Chapter 23: Megazord Battle P2: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Also Special Guest Bad Bird, Speedy Cerviche, Polly Esther, Guido Anchovy, and Guru Lou from the Samurai Pizza Cats appear in this chapter which also makes me tell you I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats ether.**

The portal we traveled in took us to a new area. Prince Sunflash, Frost, and I were cats so we landed on our feet. Sophie on the other hand landed squarely on her back. The result caused her to let out a tiny yip. The three of us turn to her as she got up. The younger sister of Matriarch gave out a tiny groan as she got up onto her own feet. She rubs her back "Oh, we've gotta do something about that landing."

Frost smiles teasing her "Oh Sophie, you need to practice more."

"You big cats are lucky to always land on your feet" Sophie muttered.

I turn my head ignoring her complaints, I looked around the area "W-W-W-Where are we?"

"In the new dimension" Prince Sunflash said.

"I think we all know that" Sophie admitted "But WHERE are we in the dimension?"

Frost thinks on this "Good question Sophie."

Prince Sunflash stands up " I'm not quite sure where exactly we are...However we must get to the task at hand."

"Right" I admitted out "We don't have much time here. Three days at max."

Frost looks around "That's an answer we can discover during this trip, but how to double our powers?"

"That's the big question" Sophie admitted "How?"

"The answer to that must be here somewhere" Prince Sunflash said "We'll just need to look around, oh yeah and keep an eye out for these Samurai Pizza Cats."

"Whatever they are" Frost and Sophie muttered.

We heated off in the direction of the town

** Sonic SATAM opening**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

There was one thing that the four of us saw when we got into the town.

"Where ever we are" Frost joked "We aren't in Tribal Plains any more."

This got me to let out a giggle, trust Frost to try to lighten the mood under any situation.

"Yes," Sophie said looking around "This isn't like anything back home, nor is it like Dr. Robotnic's Robottropolis."

"By the way" I muttered to her "What was it like in there? You know for Hyena's not Robotized."

Sophie answers as we walk to the area "Well, um you see...It wasn't a great area to be in. Although food was plentiful but the buildings themselves weren't too good to be in...Heck I even was forced to watch innocent creatures get robotized, such as those fillies."

"You saw him do it?" I asked her "And you didn't step in to save them?"

Sophie looks at us and it was clear she remembered that day, and even showed remorse for what her older sister did "I didn't have the Nature Spear at that time and Matriarch was much more stronger than I was. Fighting against her would've made her ether kill me or have her robotize her own sister, which she would've."

"That's just mean" Prince Sunflash muttered "Robotizing her own sister without a care in the world, despite that the younger one was fighting for what was right...That's just mean."

"But shouldn't surprise you" I muttered "She's slipped very low, to Robotize Fillies that had nothing to do with the fighting was wrong, in fact everything she's done was wrong."

Sophie looks at me "Sorry, I know it's a hard subject for you."

"No, problem" I told her "But still, I just wish we knew where exactly we are."

As we wonder around new dimensional area we look around some more at the buildings. They were more triangular shaped.

"Any creature have a guess where we are?" Sophie asked.

"In what looks looks like the human city of Tokyo" I muttered we looked and saw other creatures like the four of us wandering on two legs "Only this Toyko is filled with creatures just like us!"

"Excellent observation Amber" Frost told me.

"Still I'm not sure where we are exactly" I told her "It looks VERY similar to Tokyo but that doesn't tell us where we are exactly, we could be in Honolulu, Hawaii for all we know."

"I like the sounds of that" Frost joked "Where are the dancers?"

Sophie looks at her as Prince Sunflash and I had to give out a few chuckles at Frost's joke "You are staying calm in this urgent training mission aren't you?"

Frost gave her a smile "Hey, even during this time and when we know about the Egg Zords, we'll if you keep on being serious in many situations, it might help and in others won't."

"Hugh?" Sophie asked.

Frost then counters her "What Hyena? Never heard of having fun?"

Sophie still looks confused as I explain to her "She's right, despite how serious the situation is for us, we need to have some humor and a bit of fun, I'm not so much of a joker, and Prince Sunflash has been raised to be in serious situations but even he knows when to have a sense of humor."

"That's right!" Prince Sunflash told Sophie "Now I'm not sure of your Hyena-Clan, Sophie but it's good to have a sense of Humor, Frost has that talent...And we know she has it because."

"Because of what?" Sophie asked.

"Well" I began "A friend from Equestria, Twilight Sparkle came to help us fight against Discord. To defeat him we needed these Elements of Harmony. What made these Elements of Harmony up was six elements of friendship, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, and Magic. Now mine was Kindness, and Prince Sunflash's was Honesty."

"What was Frost's?" Sophie asked.

"Laughter" Frost answered her "What Twilight Sparkle said was Pinkie Pie's element, what ever a Pinkie Pie is."

"Oh" Sophie says with relief.

We look around the area, remembering to fine these Samurai Pizza Cats. We were looking at each other and around the new area. Like every creature that was walking around peacefully they didn't seem to mind the four of us walking together. Suddenly we heard something going down, it sounded like someone talking.

"Hey Lucile!" two male voices sounded.

Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I peered out towards the direction. We still wasn't able to see what or who was speaking but from the sounds of it we were going to find out soon.

One of the voices we heard continued "I got an autograph would you like to see it."

There was the second male's voice "Hey I have one too! Want to see it as well?"

"How rude that's mine!" another voice this time female Voice sounded.

"Uh boys" A fourth voice another female's sounded this one sounded a bit embarrassed "Nice work".

Suddenly screams of terror sounded followed by a volley of missiles. Unlike most missiles that seemed to be seeker from what we always found out to be Dr. Robotnic's, these were both Seeker AND spread out in all directions.

The several missiles seemingly hit their targets exploding and sending innocent creatures flying in the process. Now three house cats two males, one in white armor, another in blue armor, and a female wearing red armor were running with the white one shouting "HEY, MAKE WAY! OTHERWISE YOU FOUR WILL FEEL THESE TOO!"

"It's pointless!" the blue one shouted "No one can dodge missiles!"

As the three cats came towards us they ran as fast as they could but several missiles came at us.

"Scatter!" Prince Sunflash commanded.

With practiced ease Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and myself were able to take the three cats by surprise as the FOUR of us dodged the missiles. This was enough for them to pause gasping and it was Sophie that tried to warn them "WATCH OUT!"

"Hugh?" The three asked then they saw the missiles coming at them and were struck by them.

The exploding missiles sent the three packing and they for cats didn't exactly land on their feet but on their faces which caused me the cringe at the sight, as I felt that one.

"You three alright?" I asked.

"We will be" the female one spoke "You two just had to set her off..."

"You four are impressive!" the blue cat said snapping out of it he points over to me, Frost, and even Sophie "Boy! Especially you three ladies!"

The Red cat looks at Prince Sunflash "Oh, a big strong and honest type guy! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Polly Ether!"

I have to admit for baring the Element of Kindness, I was a little jealous of this as I knew she was hitting on my boyfriend as Blue one is now holding my paw even going as far as kissing it "Hey baby! I'm Guido Anchovy, so how about I show you around?"

I honestly didn't know how to respond as no creature had ever kissed my paw, even though I knew that it was meant to be polite.

"Oh a silent type are you?" He asked me.

"Not normally" Frost said but that is when he started hitting on her even going as far in kissing her paw or would've had Frost not drawn her claws making him think twice "Okay, I get it you don't want a kiss!"

The White Cat got up "Not every girl is going to like your fancy love tactics Guido!" He stands up looking at the four of us "My name is Speedy Cerviche!"

Polly was looking at Prince Sunflash with love in her eyes "Polly is it?"

"Why yes" she said.

Prince Sunflash looks at her then to the other two cats "You all were so generous to introduce yourselves, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Prince Sunflash, the Prince of Tribal Plains!"

This caused Polly to look up at him even more "A real prince! A lion one! Are you looking for a wife?"

"No" Prince Sunflash said "Besides I maybe honest, too honest to tell you this Polly that I am already taken and it wouldn't be right to cheat on her."

"Taken?" Polly asked she hangs her head "I wonder who you like."

Prince Sunflash pointed to me "Her."

Polly looks at me as I was hiding my slight jealousy, I should've seen this coming as he was a Prince and Princes really took a girl's attention she looks at me "Sorry, I just got over my head, forgive me?"

I look at her and smile whatever jealousy I was feeling had vanished completely because I remembered that Prince Sunflash was a Prince and he always had ladies coming to him so I answered her shaking her own paw "Yes, my name is Amber, Amber the Cheetah."

The information that my boyfriend was Prince Sunflash made Guido gulp "Uh, sorry for hitting on your girl Prince Sunflash..." He looks at Frost "Then that leaves you and me!"

He looks at Sophie "And the other girl."

"I'm Sophie, the Hyena" Sophie tells him "Uh, my clan back at home isn't an easy clan to go out with, I wouldn't recommend at first."

"I-I-I-I I trust you" he said he turns to Frost "Well looks like I've narrowed it down to you babe."

"Even though it maybe true" Frost warned him "Don't ever call this Leopard babe. Not unless you want three holes in you. I'm Frost the Leopard."

"Where's your sense of humor now?" Sophie asked her.

Frost just glares at her "I still have it, just that we have little time for this!"

"She's right" Prince Sunflash said.

Speedy overheard this "What's the rush? No one is in that big of a rush in Little Toyko."

"You're first guess was right Amber" Frost told me.

Prince Sunflash turned to Speedy "Forgive me, Amber, Frost, and Sophie, we come from a different dimension that is under attack by a man named Dr. Robotnic. Even as we speak he might be getting ready to attack a friend of ours Sonic the Hedgehog with his newest and powerful invention the Egg Zords, to defeat this new threat Guru Lou sent us here for three days."

"Guru Lou?" Polly asked "How do you know him?"

"We don't know much about him" Sophie said "All we know is that he said that what we need is to find these Samurai Pizza Cats and train till we double our power."

"So do you three know who these Samurai Pizza Cats are?" Frost asked.

"You're looking at them!" Speedy proclaimed "Polly Esther, Guido Anchovy, and I are the three Samurai Pizza Cats! You know we did just get a call from Guru Lou telling us he sent some helpers with a three-day training assignment."

Polly looks around mentioning us to be silent "Please, no one else knows. We'll show you to our Pizza parlor where Big Al, is waiting."

"Whose Big Al?" I asked.

"Oh he's our big boss" Guido explained "He's actually the captain of the Royal Guard to our leaders here, and is a dog."

"We lions aren't afraid of dogs" Prince Sunflash said with Frost nodding "Leopards aren't ether, only cheetahs like Amber might be."

"But they have incredible speed" Speedy said "Faster than any living thing in the world, they can out run dogs."

"I have no fear of dogs" I told him "A normal cheetah might, but not this one."

We decided to indeed follow the three Samurai Pizza Cats that was if they were telling the truth. We followed them to a pizza parlor. Normally something told me they'd be busy but they were closed most likely doing other business. Right inside it was ANOTHER cat this one another female and had brown fur wearing a green shirt followed.

"Hey you three!" the newest cat said "I trust you found the four Guru Lou sent here?"

"We have Francine!" Speedy, Polly, and Guido explained.

She smiles at us "Welcome, as you just heard, my name is Francine, I am the owner of the pizza parlor."

"Nice to meet you" Prince Sunflash told her.

She turns "Oh Big Al!" she shouts "We got visitors, the ones Guru Lou told us about."

There was a big almost equal commanding tone in a male's voice "Coming right out!"

There just as we expected a dog to appear. Only he was dressed in a blue guard's outfit and he seemed to be a good guy for a dog.

"Well" He said in a cheerful tone "Welcome strangers! Welcome to Little Tokyo. I am Big Al Dente, the Samurai Pizza Cat's boss and may I ask who you four are?"

Prince Sunflash smiles "Right, the Pizza Cats here know our names but we'll say them again, I am Prince Sunflash-"

"A Prince!" Francine shouted almost equally falling in love.

Prince Sunflash nods "The Prince of the Big Cat Tribe in Tribal Plains." he pauses turning to me and Frost "My two female friends here are members of my tribe."

"I'm Frost the Leopard" Frost introduced herself.

"I'm Amber the Cheetah" I told them.

"Cheetahs are the most beautiful of the big cats" Francine said to me causing me to blush slightly "Uh, thanks."

"And I'm Sophie the Hyena" Sophie said sinking back.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Big Al asked her.

Sophie answered "I am a Hyena and I do have a Clan the Hyena-Clan which are enemies to Sunflash, Frost, and Amber." She pauses looking down "But I'm trying to be friends with them than enemies."

"That's okay" Big Al told her "Not everyone in a Clan is all evil...Say you have a sister?"

"I do" Sophie admitted "Only she's older, much more stronger than me and evil."

"What's her name?" Speedy asked.

Before Sophie answered I answered for her "Matriarch."

I looked around expecting the Hyena Queen to make her appearance and likewise while we were on this topic my mood had changed.

"What's with Amber?" Polly and Francine asked.

Sophie answers "It so happens that Amber and my older sister Matriarch have a big, big, big feud."

"How big is it exactly?" Speedy asked.

Prince Sunflash answers "Sense my tribe's first war with the Hyena-Clan sense Amber, Frost, Matriarch herself, and I were ether cubs or pup."

"Matriarch bit Amber's tail when Amber was a Cub" Frost told them "Well after the bite, Amber humiliated Matriarch and somehow defeated her but ever sense Matriarch allied up with an enemy in our dimension...Then make herself known to Amber...The two have been enemies ever sense."

"Not normal enemies" Prince Sunflash tells them "As in the once in a life time enemy, Amber and Matriarch are what you call Arch Enemies."

"Oh man" Speedy muttered "That just means that if Matriarch is ever around and Amber senses her-"

"Then you can bet Amber will take off to engage Matriarch" Sophie finished for him "And it is the same with Matriarch, if Matriarch catches Amber off guard, she'll take that chance in killing her."

"Ouch and cheetah's aren't strong enough to face off against Hyenas" Polly understood her "And I actually almost can see Matriarch's humiliation, I mean Hyenas are supposed to be stronger that Cheetahs but I see Amber's point as well if someone bit my tail and I was able to defeat someone way more stronger than me and see her again, then I too would fight against her."

"Matriarch..." Prince Sunflash told the five members of Little Tokyo "Is the only one that gets on Amber's nerves."

"Hey Amber!" Frost called to me "Chill, Matriarch isn't here!"

I turned to Frost "You're right."

"So" Big Al said as he noticed I was back to my normal understanding and peaceful mood "Guru Lou sent you four here. We know that but why?"

"And for how long?" Speedy asked.

"Three days" Prince Sunflash answered "Which is equal to one day in our dimension. It's short time frame but even as we speak the enemy is attacking with a brand new robot and our friend Sonic the Hedgehog can only hold it off for so long."

"As to why we are here" Frost said turning and smiling "Oh come on my Prince, can't we show them? I think they'd rather believe us if we show them."

"Oh alright" Prince Sunflash said looking at Sophie whom agreed "She's right."

Prince Sunflash reached to his back and drew out the Flame Axe.

"Hey! That's one nifty and huge Battle Axe" Speedy said.

"Is there an area outside of this place?" Prince Sunflash asked Francine whom responded "Yes, we have a backyard. We use that lot for practicing once in a blue moon."

"That'll work! Then let's go out there" He told her which she, the rest of the Pizza Cats and Big Al followed us to the backyard.

"Now watch" Prince Sunflash told them he strolled towards a target and swung the Flame Axe catching the target on fire.

"WHAT THE?" Speedy, Polly, and Guido asked.

Prince Sunflash turns to them holding the Flame Axe "This Battle Axe is no ordinary one, it's what I call the Flame Axe, the Element Weapon of Fire."

"Wow" Big Al said "That'll do some damage to even the Big Cheese's robots."

He noticed me and Frost looking at him and knew we were going to ask the question as he answered "I'll explain after you four explain why you are here."

"Oh" Frost and I breathed out.

"My turn" Sophie said she took our her Nature Spear and jabbed out with it thorny vines were sent out like whips striking the target and literally slicing it apart.

"Is that a spear or a whip?" Speedy asked.

"It's the Nature Spear" Sophie told him "The Element Weapon of Nature."

"I'll go next" Frost volunteered and she activated her Freeze Claws. Her icy Wrist Blades were now ready for some action she tears off towards a target then slices the target with both Freeze Claws.

The Target is frozen solid and cut in fourths.

"Ice?" Guido muttered.

Frost nods smiling "Meet the third Element Weapon, the Freeze Claws...The Element Weapon of Ice."

"Wouldn't want to upset you now" Guido and Speedy admitted.

"Now" I said pulling out my Thunder Sabers "My turn."

"Hey twin Sabers!" Speedy told me "You could be my sparing partner."

Something about his message caught my eye as I said "Well I could use a target but how about we exchange sword blows?"

"You're on!" Speedy said taking out a sword "But right now I only have one."

"That'll do" Sunflash told him with Big Al nodding "Go for it Speedy."

"Alright then!" Speedy said he turns to me "Now we only need to cross swords right?"

I nodded bringing my Thunder Sabers up into an X formation. He swings his sword but I swing mine outward and it was then everyone saw what happened next. The Thunder Sabers sent an electrical charge threw his sword to his body which coursed threw his body shocking him and he collapses "Electricity?" He asked dazed "How?"

I answered "Simple, my twin swords are known as the Thunder Sabers, the fourth and last Element Weapon."

"Element Weapon?" Francine asked and the four of us turned to her nodding "What are they?"

"They are what is bringing us here" Prince Sunflash told her "Our enemy is known as Dr. Robotnic."

"A doctor?" Speedy asked "Whose afraid of a doctor?"

He looked at me glaring at him and he must've known that I was planning to shock him again "Uh, please don't give me another shock."

Prince Sunflash explained holding out photos of the before and after explaining "Dr. Robotnic may sound like a doctor but he's a mad scientist. He creates robots to enslave creatures like Amber, Frost, Sophie, and even myself. He stole Sonic's Uncle Chuck's robotizier a machine capable of making any creature into a robot."

"I hate to ask where this is going but where is it going?" Big Al asked.

Sophie answered "The robotizer was originally meant to help creatures with life threatening conditions and diseases, but it did one thing which is why Dr. Robotnic has it and that was once robotized the creature lost their free will in other words you became a slave for life. With almost no way to reverse the process."

"Oh" Big Al muttered.

Prince Sunflash continued showing them the picture "This is the before picture of Dr. Robotnic taking over an ally's area Princess Sally Acorn's Mobotropolis." he lets the information sink in as he shows them the after "This is EXACTLY one day after he took the place over and renamed it Robottropolis."

"Dr. Robotnic DID THAT?" Speedy asked "But Prince Sunflash, how could you let that happen?"

Prince Sunflash looks at Speedy "To be fair, Amber, Frost, Sophie and I weren't born yet, and to be even more fair Tribal Plains didn't have an alliance with Mobotropolis, and we didn't know of it until it happened."

"Fair enough" Polly admitted.

Big Al looks at Prince Sunflash "What was Dr. Robotnic's position before this happened?"

"He was King Acorn's military advisor" I told him "Why?"

Big Al looks at the Pizza Cats "That is the same position the Big Cheese is in!"

Speedy, Polly, and Guido gasped out "So are you saying Big Al?"

Big Al nods "That's right! This is what happens if you let the Big Cheese wins. He may not have the robotizer as Dr. Robotnic does but the Big Cheese is after Little Tokyo to rule it."

"Good thing the current emperor has you Big Al then" Prince Sunflash told him.

"Thanks Prince Sunflash, anyway the Big Cheese is well as explained the military advisor of Emperor Fred and his daughter Princess Vi. He is actually a fox and commands an army of Ninja Crows."

"Those lame crows?" Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I asked.

"I take it you ran into them?" Speedy asked us.

"Yes" Prince Sunflash said "We don't know what Bad Bird and the Ninja Crows were after but we stopped them."

"Easily" I muttered.

Prince Sunflash continues the explanation "You see, Pizza Cats the reason why we are here is that Dr. Robotnic built these huge robots known as the Egg Zords which can combine to make the Egg Megazord. This is why we are here, to combat them we must gain access to secrets Zords of our own, the Big Cat Zords."

"Which we seen them and they acknowledge us" Frost told them "However..."

"However what?" Guido asked.

Prince Sunflash answers "To gain complete control over them we need to double the power of each of our Element Weapons. That is what Guru Lou sent us here for. We are pressed for time as three days here equals one day here."

"Pressing exactly for one day?" Big Al asked the lion Prince.

"Not that we don't want to stay here longer" Prince Sunflash explained to him "It's just that Dr. Robotnic which we've learned from Sophie here was halfway in making the Egg Zords and the Egg Megazord. So one day is all we can afford because of the new threat."

"Three days" Speedy muttered "And Guru Lou sent you here to train on getting those Element Weapons to double their power."

Big Al turns as Frost tells them "Guru Lou has asked the four of us to help you against the Big Cheese."

Big Al smiles "Well why didn't you say so! That's the best way to double your Element Weapon's power in training here. Plus we could use the extra hand, Francine show them around."

"Oh okay" Francine said.

She took us on a tour "Sorry, I'll pay you four to work here."

"How is working here going to Double our powers?" Frost asked.

"We'll find out" Prince Sunflash told her "Perhaps it's something the Big Cheese's robots may have."

"You know" Speedy stated "His robots are becoming harder and harder lately like our individual attacks and even the Rescue Team can't do much to them."

Francine showed us the area even the mini oven rooms where three windows took the three Pizza Cats to fight the Big Cheese. There she pointed up to a huge gun "Now whenever the Big Cheese strikes we fire this huge cannon with the three Samurai Pizza Cats."

"Fire them out?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's fun!" Guido said then he muttered which made me even more nervous "Unless of course Francine accidentally mis calculates anything."

"I think I'll rely on my speed to get to the area" I told them.

Speedy turns to me "Oh come on Amber, nothing bad ever happens, the worse thing that could happen is smashing into a wall."

"NOT HELPING!" I told him.

Prince Sunflash agreed "Amber is a Cheetah, she can't afford an enemy injuring her let alone someone accidentally injuring her."

"You know" Polly admitted "That's true, we don't have doctors here specializing in Cheetah injuries."

"Now you tell us" Frost muttered "Well, I suppose it's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Guido asked her.

Frost answers him "Well a good thing Matriarch isn't here because Matriarch has always injured her one way."

"And one way almost to a point of near death" Prince Sunflash admitted.

"Even to a point where the Doctor wasn't expecting her to live" Frost said.

"What? Amber was that injured and she still survived?" Guido asked "She could handle a cannon."

"No, it's best she's not fired out of the cannon" Sophie told him "I must admit, Amber was lucky, any other cheetah probably wouldn't make it, especially sense she had tons of injuries and it was a death match!"

"Matriarch dead?" Speedy asked.

"No" Sophie admitted "But she was knocked out for about a week."

"Well alright, I won't fire Amber out of the cannon,"

"Good" Prince Sunflash said "Because I wouldn't want my girl to die here on this training mission."

"Well how else can she arrive on the scene?" Polly asked.

"Hey, back in Tribal Plains I am a hunter and haven't messed up" I told her "As long as I'm not injured I can easily get to the area on my top speed."

Big Al Dente even agreed "It is best that Amber doesn't be fired out of the cannon. We don't want to injure any of our guests."

"Well" Francine told the four of us "You're welcome to stay and work here, you don't have to."

"We are here to train" Prince Sunflash said "Only we don't understand how being here allows it."

"Well, I don't see how skipping work here hurts the training" I told him "Perhaps that can help us do it."

"Amber does have a point" Frost admitted.

"Alright" Prince Sunflash said "We'll try it for the remainder of the day."

"A smart way to think" Big Al said "Now, Prince Sunflash, being a Prince, I'd think you'd like to hang out around the emperor's palace."

"And let the girls do all the work?" Guido asked "We guys will be out numbered."

"He's right you know" Speedy muttered.

Prince Sunflash turned "Well, I have been trained as a warrior all my life, and really Speedy, it's only for the remainder of this day. Besides I worry about Sonic sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Francine asked.

"Sonic is always a happy, go lucky, gotta stop Egghead kind of hedgehog" Frost answered "He doesn't usually listen to reason even when Sophie explained to us that the Egg Megazord was strong he simply just shrugged it off."

"But that's Sonic for you" I admitted out "Always calm no matter what."

"Now for today I'll hang around here Big Al" Prince Sunflash said with Big Al nodding.

The Dog smiles "Alright then, Pizza Cats, expect a call from me to see what the Big Cheese is up to."

"Alright" Was the response.

The Pizza Parlor was open for business and it was as if I knew what to do. Besides of being fired out of the cannon, they now could give a pizza to me to deliver and I would. Frost and Sophie were helping Polly make the pizzas, Prince Sunflash was helping Francine take orders on the phone. Speedy, and Guido worked getting pizzas to customers. I helped to but felt a bit uncomfortable as having guys look at me because it wasn't the normal look it was like they were falling in love with me being a cheetah.

I heard Francine calling to me "Hey, Amber, would you mind making a delivery?"

I turn "No, where too?"

"Oh, Lucille just called ordering it, care to take it to her?" Francine asked.

"Of course!" I told her.

"Lucille!" both Speedy and Guido asked "We'll take it to her!"

I somehow saw this coming and was too quick for the two guys "I'll take it!"

This didn't go well for as soon as I was out the door the boys tried to take off after me but Frost and Polly settled this by somehow being able to throw pots to the back of their heads.

"Leave Amber alone!" the two shouted.

Sophie just gives out a playful giggle as the boys plopped down stunned by the thrown pots.

Prince Sunflash turns to them "Was that necessary?"

Polly answers "In a way yes, both Speedy and Guido love Lucille and often have competitions with each other trying to get to her. Hearing Amber agree to deliver it to Lucille made them want to deliver it."

"Oh, and who is Lucille?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, a really cute babe" Guido said.

Polly answers her fully as I had left the parlor "She's a lamb but, has this ability to shoot missiles out of her hair."

As I carried the pizza around, I was looking around the new area trying to see of any area where we could double our Element Weapon's powers. There was nothing I could see but I somehow had an idea where Lucille was. As I ran the other citizens of Little Tokyo noticed me.

"So that's what a Cheetah looks like" One admitted out.

Another spoke "For an animal living in the plains with lions and leopards trying to kill them for competition she doesn't look like one living there."

"She sure is cute" A third said "Wonder if she's expecting a family."

I nearly tripped at this comment, they were comparing me to an African Plains Cheetah. Perhaps at my age female cheetahs like myself would be expecting cubs of there own but not this one. I was raised in a different plains and really didn't think of being a mother just yet for one thing my mother would be disappointed in me telling me I should've waited and I wasn't ready yet. But still she would tell me how proud she was in expecting grand children.

I ignored the comments and made my way to Lucille's place. There Lucille was waiting "Oh, hello there!" she called out to me "New in town?"

"Sort of" I told her and her eyes widened "Well correct me if I'm wrong but are you by any chance a cheetah?"

"Yes" I told her "The name's Amber, Amber the Cheetah."

She extended her paw "Nice to meet you Amber."

"Same here, I'm guessing your Lucille" I told her handing over a pizza "Here is your pizza."

"Oh thank you Amber" Lucille said paying me "So are you working at the Pizza Parlor?"

"Only for the rest of today" I answered "My friends and I are on a training mission to double our power. We need it to stop our enemy back in my dimension."

"One of the Big Cheese's family?" Lucille asked.

This for once caused me to literally burst out laughing and in seconds I'm on the ground still laughing with Lucille looking concerned "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the expression I got from your question, oh Sonic would love to here that joke too! Te-he!" I stopped laughing explaining "No, sadly our enemy isn't one of the Big Cheese's relatives. In fact the enemy I was talking about is far worse than the Big Cheese, this enemy succeeded in where the Big Cheese hasn't."

Lucille sighed "Sorry then."

"No big deal" I told her walking away "My friends and I will double our powers and together we will defeat our enemy."

Lucille looks at me as I began walking away "Oh, that feeling makes me feel so happy!"

As she spoke a compartment opened up and started firing missiles.

I watch as I am able to dodge the missiles as I thought to myself _SHE'S ONE EXPLOSIVE GIRL! IF YOU MAKE HER MAD, or UPSET SHE BLOWS, you make her happy, SHE BLOWS! What sets that off?_

I watch as other creatures get hit by the missile's explosion shaking my head. I made my way back to the Samurai Pizza Cat Pizzaria as Francine looks at me "You came just in time Big Al, has just called the Pizza Cats into action.

"Hugh?" I asked.

We rushed into the area where Big Al waits for me on a big screen broadcasting from a big screen. The four of us rush in where I asked out "Where are the Samurai Pizza Cats?"

"I've already sent them on their way" Francine said with Big Al nodding "Yes, the Big Cheese has sent four super powerful robots while you were on your delivery Amber."

"It seems that even though Big Al asked them to go and I sent them, they need help. Normally I'd seek help of the Rescue Team but like discussed earlier I'm not sure they'll have what it takes...Interested in helping them?"

"Ask no more" Prince Sunflash said "Just tell the Samurai Pizza Cats, Amber, Frost, Sophie and I are on our way."

"By that time they might be needing more help" Sophie said "We've gotta use the cannon."

I gulped as Francine turns to me "If you are frightened about hitting something, you can know I have never missed sending them into a battle."

"That's really insuring" I muttered but Prince Sunflash placed his paw on my shoulder "Of course you don't have to if you don't want to."

I looked at him smiling "I'll go with you, just Francine...Please don't miss."

"I haven't yet" She replies as Prince Sunflash lead us to the area and we slipped down into the cannon shots.

"Alright this is a second launch" Francine announces "There is trouble going on down town, and the other Pizza Cats need help, so those of you that bought tickets to watch the launch, please go by the nearest window now!"

She then pulls the mini gun trigger and we felt ourselves launched outward.

"I wonder where we are going?" Frost wandered.

"It's a new experience" I admitted "No other creature was fired out of a cannon before."

"Sonic would've loved this experience as well" Prince Sunflash muttered.

"Would he really?" Sophie asked "I have much to learn about him. I hope I land on my feet this time because it's gonna hurt landing on my back again."

"I see them" Prince Sunflash said as we got closer to the area with me nodding "Indeed I see them too and boy are they outnumbered by one."

"Those tin cans will be the ones outnumbered!" Frost smirked then she looked at the Ninja Crows whom were layered around knocked out "At least the Pizza Cats know how to take out simple henchmen."

We heard Bad Bird smirk "It's now useless against four Forces of Nature robots! I'd like to see you get out of this!"

"They are about to!" Prince Sunflash roared out causing Bad Bird to look around "What? I only heard that voice last time, but it can't be-"

Sadly Sophie missed her landing as Frost, Prince Sunflash and I were standing on a rooftop facing palming at the sight for Sophie slams right into Bad Bird.

"Hello!" Sophie said unaware she was going to tell a joke "Thanks to your soft body, you make a great trampoline!"

This got a few snickers coming from the three Pizza Cats as Bad Bird throws Sophie off him somehow "Darn it! I recognize you Hyena! You were one of those four goody-two-shoes that stopped us!"

Sophie this time lands on her feet pulling out her Nature Spear "We'll see now."

Speedy looks at her "Hey nice of you to drop by Sophie! But where are the others."

"Closer than that idiot of a bird thinks we are" Frost replied.

"Come down here and say that to my face coward!" Bad Bird replied.

"Bad mistake!" Prince Sunflash and I said.

A growl sounded right behind him "I'm not the coward, and if you must know I'm right behind you."

Bad Bird does and it nearly cost him as a claw swipe nearly got his chest and he was able to make out Frost and he lets her know it "N-N-N-No way, the Leopard?"

"That's right it's me" Frost said brandishing her Freeze Claws "Ready for round two?"

"So what if there is only two of you! The four Robots can handle you two!"

"Then how about all four Element Weapon users?" Prince Sunflash demanded as he and I stepped into the area.

"That Lion! And the cheetah!" Bad Bird shouted "What are you four doing here?"

"Training" the two of us told him brandishing our Element Weapons.

Bad Bird gives out a groan "Training for what?"

"To Double these weapon's power" I told him "And let me remind you, you felt these weapons before."

"Yes, but this time the Big Cheese's mini robots can become one huge robot!"

He flaps his wings and there were four robots which merged somehow into one robot, not as big as the Egg Zords or Egg Megazord was going to be, but they were one huge chicken with a weird middle symbol.

Speedy watches "That's one huge chicken."

The Chicken unleashes it's wings at us.

"Watch out!" Speedy shouted a warning but to his surprise Prince Sunflash just shook his head "Don't you idiotic villains ever learn? I'm a LION!"

The punch from the lion was overpowering once more sending the robot packing with Bad Bird in it's controls "Impossible!" he shouted as the robot was thrown onto it's back."

"I never get tired of that" Prince Sunflash smirked.

Bad Bird gets the robot onto it's feet "Then try this move!"

He tries to have the robot lift up it's foot to kick Prince Sunflash whom shakes his head once more "Fighting a Male Lion with a lame robot's strength isn't the smartest thing to do!"

With one massive paw he negates the kick and with VERY little strength flips the robot over head to toe a total of five times before sending it onto it's back.

"What?" Bad Bird asked with Prince Sunflash smirking with Speedy, Polly and Guido looking impressed at Prince Sunflash's might.

Prince Sunflash then tells the evil crow "Now that was only a little bit of my strength, back where Amber, Frost, Sophie and I come from, our enemy, Dr. Robotnic's robots are for a fact, much more harder to face off against but I at least half to go using half of my strength and can topple his, yours I can topple no matter the size without very much strength."

"Perhaps you could" Speedy told him "But we sure couldn't."

"Then let's see you try this!" Bad Bird shouted pressing a button and the robot sent out musical sounds at us.

Sophie and I managed to get out of the way but Frost, and Prince Sunflash were struck by it and soon turned on us. Grabbing his Flame Axe, Prince Sunflash tries to attack me and I rolled out of the way grabbing my Thunder Sabers "Prince Sunflash? What's wrong?"

"It's the same attack that one electrical robot used on Polly!" Speedy said "Those zapped by the rings get hypnotized."

Sophie looks at me as she whirls her Nature Spear around and it unleashes two vines at Frost's Freeze Claws "Easy there Frost we're your friends!"

Frost seems to ignore her and her freeze claws freeze the vines as she charges in.

"Not good" Sophie mutters.

"Tell me about it" I muttered waving my Thunder Sabers "I'll be useless against a male lion, his strength is totally over mine!"

"We'll just have to stop the rhythm without getting hypnotized as well" Sophie said.

"Have an idea?" Speedy asked her.

"I do" Sophie said "My Nature Spear should do it but at the same time we'll have to distract Prince Sunflash, and Frost."

I look at my friend Frost "It won't be the first time Frost and I fought, both times she didn't know what is going on..."

"And I'll help you" Polly told me.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Then that leaves me and Guido against Prince Sunflash, how hard can he-"

Prince Sunflash raises his Flame Axe "**Uprising Fire!**"

Polly, Sophie and I rolled out of the way in time but poor Guido and Speedy were struck by the raising flames! The two hopped around.

"You had to ask that Speedy!" Guido shouted.

"Well how was I to know Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe could attack in a distance?" Speedy countered.

"That's gonna make him hard to stop but we have to sense the girls are up against Frost."

Polly stops as Frost comes at her "Hey, we don't want to hurt you Frost!"

I timed it right as Frost swings her Freeze Claws and once more my Thunder Sabers collide with them.

Polly jumps up but Frost under her hypnotism kicks me down. Luckily it was a kick and she takes aim with her Freeze Claws "**Blazing Blizzard!**"

She sent an ice attack at Polly but I countered with "**Lighting Strike!**"

The Lighting Strike attack connects to the ice attack saving Polly and she mouths up a "Thank you Amber."

"No, problem!" I told her.

She and I decide to team up she jumps into the air sending out heart shaped darts. Frost dodges with ease and watches as I come up to her and collide my Thunder Sabers. At the same time I'm not sure how Speedy and Guido managed to do it, but they were avoiding Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe slices.

I watch as Guido brings out an umbrella which I found to be an odd weapon but I did find out it was useful as it used the sunlight to blind Prince Sunflash long enough for Speedy to draw his sword and clash it against the Prince's axe sadly his sword wasn't an Element Weapon and was being burnt but the brave leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats kept his sword pressed against it despite him complaining constantly "H-H-H-H-Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot!"

"Now Sophie!" I told Sophie.

Sophie didn't need to be told twice as she aims her Nature Staff " **Leaf Drill!**"

She unleashes her leaf drilling attack as it strikes the huge robot's musical generator. The robot including Bad Bird seem to notice this "What happened?" Bad Bird asked then he noticed Prince Sunflash and Frost slipping out of it.

"What the?" Frost demanded she looks as my Thunder Sabers crossed her Freeze Claws "Any creature want to explain WHY Amber and I are fighting again."

Prince Sunflash notices Speedy's nearly burnt hands "That's nothing, any creature want to say why I was fighting er burning Speedy?"

"You were hypnotized like we were" Polly explained.

"Now let's crush this robot" Speedy suggested.

"The hypno waves were just the beginning!" Bad Bird told us "But now let's see you three take this!"

The robot began charging up energy in it's center piece and then fired blasts at the Samurai Pizza Cats. The first blast came at Speedy and it was lighting! I ran up towards shouting "**Lighting ****Strike!**"

My Thunder Sabers sent out an equalized beam at the electrical blast saving Speedy but colliding with it even locking up. Oh how I HATE when that happens.

The second was Ice and Bad Bird directed the attack towards Polly which Frost intercepted "**Blazing Blizzard!**"

Her attack too collided with it but it still wasn't enough as it locked.

The third blast was directed towards Guido but Prince Sunflash saw that it was fire and countered with his "**Blazing Blaze!**"

This was a new attack Prince Sunflash had in mind his Flame Axe fired a powerful fire beam at the blast saving Guido but like the other two attacks quickly locked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Bad Bird demanded "Sure it's locked but I have one more and this one will wipe you out!"

He was right as the fourth blast was directly shot at Sophie and it was the same as hers. Sophie closes her eyes then speaks out "**Leaf Drill!**"

Her Nature Spear sent out a powerful leaf drill attack at the robot's blast which was hers as well. Now all four ranged attacks locked against each other equal as none were overpowering each other.

"Come on Amber, Frost, and Sophie" Prince Sunflash said "Together the Four Element Weapons can't be beaten!"

"Hahaha!" Bad Bird shouted "Looks like they can be matched though!"

"That's going to be your down fall!" Prince Sunflash told him as I nodded "That's right! There is saying about the Four Element Weapons, and that is when every single one of them is gathered, there is NOTHING, they can't overcome!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Sophie, Frost and I shouted.

Somehow the Element Weapons felt this determination and activated as the four of us saw it glowing and forced the four blast back at the robot.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Bad Bird asked as the robot instantly danced the four ranged weapon blasts connected.

Guido uses his umbrella to blind the robot but all it did was blind Bad Bird which happened to do a lot.

Speedy then growled "Alright, now it's time to finish it off with my true killer move!"

He got into position and it was clear to me now why Bad Bird thought of me as Speedy. His position was very much like my own a pink magical glow happened giving Speedy a new sword, what it was called I really wouldn't know but it was the same size as his own sword. The whole entire background became a huge pink circle which Speedy made but it wasn't the pink circle he sent at the robot, it was two straight yellow magical beams from the two swords. The swords hit the robot in the middle but didn't destroy it.

"WHAT?" Speedy asked "That normally finishes the target off!"

Bad Bird explained "Luckily the Big Cheese put a small forcefield around the robot's middle, the forcefield was bound to negate it!"

He looks at me "What? Oh-no, now the Cheetah is up to it."

"That's right Bad Bird" I told him "If Speedy's swords didn't work then it's time to feel the power of my Thunder Sabers!"

I myself got into position and this time lighting crackled around both of my Thunder Sabers.

"Hey that's the same pose you have Speedy" Guido said.

"Only electrical like" Polly said with a smile.

I generated a sphere of electricity "This shall stop you Bad Bird! **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

The Thunder Sphere attacks the Robot shocking it all over as I send my own two final slashes at it. This time even with it's powerful forcefield the Thunder Sphere was able to negate the Forcefield shocking the robot and with my two mean slashes the robot explodes with electricity and robot parts. No, not only robot parts but what appeared to be elements scattered towards the Element weapons. More Lighting fell upon my Thunder Sabers, more ice fell upon Frost's Freeze Claws, more fire fell on Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe, and more grass and nature fell onto Sophie's Nature Spear. Regardless of what was happening the Element Weapons began gaining more power and I could actually feel them doubling the amount of power it had.

Bad Bird looks around gulping "Darn it the Big Cheese is going to be mad again and most certainly-"

He pauses as the seven of us turn to see a fox wearing a red advisor uniform come out. He looked angry as his head was turning red as a tomato.

"Big Cheese!" Bad Bird shouted "Wait a moment!"

"You imbecile! You didn't tell me that Robot had elemental powers here that these four new comers and allies to the Pizza Cats just received? You just burn me-

He wouldn't complete his sentence for his head swelled completely red and somehow exploded sending Bad Bird packing and now the Big Cheese was now pitch black "By the end of tomorrow, I'll have this whole place eating out of my hand...By the way, where is my hand?"

He then collapses.

"I just felt something right now" I told Prince Sunflash.

Prince Sunflash nods "So did I."

"Same here!" Frost and Sophie admitted.

"It looked like you four just got what you came here for" Polly said.

Guido nods "But we really wouldn't know if that was true, to make sure it's true, you need to fine Guru Lou."

"We'll do that tomorrow" Prince Sunflash said "At first light."

"But if we do have it" Sophie said "What do we do for the next two days?"

"What else?" I asked "Help the Pizza Cats out defending Little Tokyo. We don't want a repeat of what happened in our area."

"True" Prince Sunflash said agreeing with Sophie "Sounds like a good plan."

We turned to the Pizza Cats as Sophie asked "So shall we go back?"

'

"Sure thing" Speedy told me.

We headed back to the Pizza Parlor hoping we have just received what we came here for, because if not well, we had two more full days to do it.

**End of chapter.**

** Another long, long, long chapter! The Pizza Cats have found our heroes and have our heroes gained the power they need? Guru Lou is bound to have the answer and how good is Sonic keeping the Egg Zord busy for our heroes. Find out next.**

** Chapter 24: Megazord Battle P3: Tribal Plains Megazord vs. Egg Megazord**

** Here is a summary**

_**After Amber and her friends succeed in their mission, they return home slowly, Sonic must face off against the Egg Megazord.**_

_** Also I have set up a new pole question. The pole is going to ask you if you'd like to see the X-Tornado's transformation with the Tribal Plains Megazord during the remainder of the story or have it be introduced in the sequal.**_


	25. Chapter 24: Tribal Plains Megazord P3

Chapter 24: Tribal Plains Megazord vs. Egg Megazord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Also Special Guest Bad Bird, Speedy Cerviche, Polly Esther, Guido Anchovy, and Guru Lou from the Samurai Pizza Cats appear in this chapter which also makes me tell you I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats ether.**

_A/N: This is a heads up that in this chapter, I will be alternating back in forwarth with the POV using Amber's POV and Sonic's POV. It is also the last chapter the Samurai Pizza Cats make an appearance._

**Sonic's POV**

One day had nearly passed and our allies the Big Cat Tribe hadn't shown up. Well correction we had Tribal Plain's Lions, and Leopards but Prince Sunflash, Amber, and Frost hadn't shown up. What was worse was Sophie had told us that Egg Head's Zords were nearly complete, and she would be proven right. I hear rumbling in the distance and Tails flies to me as fast as his two tails could carry him.

"SONIC!" He shouted "The Egg Zords are coming this way!"

I just gave him a little smirk "Then let them come! I'll deal with those Egg Zords like I always do when I go up against Egg Head. They will be destroyed the moment they arrive!"

I dashed off but I wouldn't be able to go far for as soon as I traveled perhaps a few good miles the rumbling sounds of the Egg Zords that made me actually lose my footing and trip. I was able to get up for just in time to see two trees being toppled down. then I spot an Egg Zord or what I guessed it was an Egg Zord. It was a double turret tank and it notices me but fires. I just give the robot a smirk and dodge the blast standing on top of it's turret sticking my tongue out at it.

The Egg Zord tried to throw me off and I duck as I hear bullets being fired. The bullets miss me by inches. I looked to see a robotic APC. I jump as it fires again avoiding the bullets and onto the ground. I then hear jet engines and turn to see a fighter jet coming at me. It located me and fired two missiles which I avoided with ease.

"Too slow" I told the three Egg Zords.

I was nearly caught off guard as a drilling robot came out but I was able to dodge it. Then a fifth one a helicopter flew down and unleashed a beam like attack from it's blades. I dodged again and looked up "So these are the Egg Zords" I said.

Dr. Robotnic was there in one of them "Of course Sonic! Now you meddeling Hedgehog won't stop me!"

I just gave Egghead a smirk "Why don't we find out?" I asked.

Dr. Eggman growls "SURE! EGG ZORDS ATTACK!"

The Egg Zords charge as I calmly held my ground.

**Sonic Satam opening**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Normally most creatures would've been running at the sight of five huge super powerful robots, but not me. I like a good challenge, that is if Egghead could give me one. I watched as all five of these so called Egg Zords all took aim at me and fired ranged attacks at me. As usual I wait till the last minute well second. Just as the five attacks seemed to have hit me, I was in fact able to dodge. In the smoke that unfolded I took the oportunity to hit each and every single Egg Zord with a really fast Spin Attack. As I passed the Egg Zords I noticed that in the cockpit on the helicopter one was Matriarch. Egghead was in the tank one and three others were just plain Swatbots.

"You annoying little hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnic shouted towards me "You'll pay for that!"

"We'll see won't we Egghead?" I teased turning my butt towards him and smacking it.

The Egg Zords fire again but like before I dodge their attack then give Matriarch's Helicopter Egg Zord a kick to the wind shield knocking it right onto the fighter jet which then caused the two to slam right onto Egghead's Tank Egg Zord.

I watch as the APC fires at me yet again then the drilling robot. I dodge at the last minute causing the APC's bullets to strike the drilling robot.

"HEY!" Dr. Robotnic shouted at the Swatbot that piloted the APC Egg Zord "WATCH YOUR AIM!"

I just gave Dr. Robotnic a grin "Looks like your super Egg Zords are as dumb as their creator Egghead."

"WHY YOU!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "MATRIARCH! Let's combine them!"

"At once!" Matriarch responded.

This was now getting serious as this was the one thing I was going to hope be able to fight the Egg Megazord off first.

**Amber's POV**

It was the same old routine in Little Tokyo. The Samurai Pizza Cats were once again fighting against the Big Cheese's forces. They didn't just have to deal with Bad Bird but the Rude Noise...A group of ninja crows that were basically like the Rescue Team the Samurai Pizza Cats had. The Rude Noise had teamed up with Bad Bird and now the Samurai Pizza Cats had two robots, one in front of them and one in the back of them. They had gotten better after Prince Sunflash, Frost and I succeeded in doubling our Element Weapon's powers but against two huge robots, it was a problem. So much that once again, Sunflash, Frost and I had to save them. Not that we didn't mind.

"This is it Samurai Pizza Cats!" Bad Bird said as Prince Sunflash, Frost and I got to the area from being fired out of a cannon "There is no escape this time!"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Then they will never learn that cats stick together" Frost admitted.

"No matter whom they'd be" Prince Sunflash ended.

"Whose there?" Bad Bird and the Rude Noise asked.

"My do we have a short memory" Frost teased.

"But we'll tell you anyway" Sophie joined in with the leopard.

Sophie would be the one to introduce herself "Nature is always watching over you regardless of not, and so am I, Sophie the Hyena is who I am!"

"Thunder is a dangerous opponent to fight especially in the hands of speedy cheetah." I said revealing myself "Amber the Cheetah!"

"It is going to be chilly for you bad crows because, an ice storm is about to approach..." Frost announced revealing herself "The stealthy leopard Frost is who I am."

"The raging flames and my strength will make you bad crows think twice..." Prince Sunflash warned Bad Bird "Prince Sunflash is my name, who are we guys?"

"With the exception of me" Sophie began letting Frost, Sunflash and myself answer all together "The Big Cat Tribe!"

Speedy smirked "Our allies!"

"SHOULD'VE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Bad Bird shouted.

The four of us brought out our Element Weapons.

"Just surrender" Prince Sunflash warned Bad Bird "We all know how this will end up with us here."

"We'll see about that!" Bad Bird shouted.

"Yes, we shall" Prince Sunflash said timing Bad Bird's robot's attack just right as it swung out a foot.

Prince Sunflash uses his Flame Axe and counter slices the robot's foot. Instantly the robot's foot gets caught in flames.

"Not again!" Bad Bird shouted as his robot danced trying to put out the fire.

"I see your Big Cheese isn't as smart as he appears to be" Frost joked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bad Bird asked.

Frost turns to see the Rude Noise in their robot lift it's foot up and she sat on the ground taunting them "Sneaking up on me are you? Well a leopard sneaks up on you and it's not a good idea to confront a leopard."

"We'll see about that!" One of the Rude Noise shouted but Sophie understood where Frost was getting at and she unleashes her Nature Spear. It unleashes it's vines at the robot's arms forcing the robot to step backwards.

"What the?" another member of the Rude Noise asked then he notices that the robot has vines on it "Those vines won't stop us!"

He would be proven wrong as Frost runs up as a third and fourth shout "Watch out!"

"Hugh?" he asked his eyes then widen as he sees Frost's Freeze Claws "Told you, you'd want to avoid confronting a leopard **Extension Freeze Claws!**"

Her Element Weapon extended her wrist blades as she jumps and slices the robot. Now the robot was much more weaker than Dr. Robotnic's as the Freeze Claws did more then what they'd normally did to robots. They not only froze and cut off the robot's limbs but it also caused the robot to actually explode into many ice pieces.

"No way!" Bad Bird shouted as Speedy took the time to get into action "Alright then one giant killer robot down and now to slice the other one down."

"Go for it" Prince Sunflash told him.

Speedy got into position getting out his magical sword which we heard it was Ginzo sword. Once more he made a pink circle then slashed out with both of his two swords. The slashes hit the remaining robot destroying it and Speedy smiled "Now that takes care of all of them!"

"Not yet!" the leader of the Rude Noise shouted we turned to him as he spoke "Time for Smoke Them formation!"

The four Ninja Crows took to the skies turning into a dark colored smoke like crow. They come towards us trying to smoke us out. Speedy, Polly, and Guido were taken off guard and flung backwards but Prince Sunflash whom had braced himself wasn't effected by the smoke. Frost, Sophie and I were slightly unaffected by it.

Prince Sunflash seen them all coming and winked at me "Be ready for the true final blow Amber dear."

"You got it!" I told him.

Prince Sunflash whirls his Flame Axe around and just with his expert military training was able to knock all of the Rude Noise down onto the ground and they must've gotten to message that stop, dropping and rolling put out the flames sadly right in front of Bad Bird and while all of the Pizza Cats turned towards me as I got into position.

"Uh-oh, now that Cheetah's going to give us a taste of Thunder!" Bad Bird shouted.

"Too right!" I told him "**Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

The attack strikes all of the five Ninja Crows as it sends them flying into the air shouting "THEY BEAT US AGAIN!"

The leader of the Rude Noise shouted "How is it that we almost beat the Pizza Cats but we can't even start to defeat those newer cats?"

"Their weapons are more powerful then the Pizza Cat's" Bad Bird shouted as the five left in a star finish.

The Samurai Pizza Cats turned to the four of us with Speedy smiling "Thanks to you four Little Tokyo is saved."

"Our Element Weapons are strong" Prince Sunflash told him "But there is something even more stronger then them put together."

"Yeah, it would be impossible to have more power then your Element Weapons, they have Fire, Lighting Ice, and the Grass!" Speedy told him.

"Then you don't know of the power of the Chaos Emeralds" I told him "If one fines all seven Chaos Emerald especially in Dr. Robotnic's hands. Which is why we need to get back with the items where we need to go when the day ends."

"That is if we do have them" Sophie admitted.

As if he was listening Guru Lou actually walks by and the seven of us turn to him. The scientist smiles "Well I'll be it seems like you four had but there is a way to tell."

"If you mean there doing more damage then normal..." Frost told him "They are."

Guru Lou takes a look at our Element Weapons which were glowing "Check out the Element Weapons."

The four of us do looking at our Element Weapons which were glowing with their elements. Guru Lou points out "I suppose you are wondering why you needed this training."

"Actually now that you mentioned it, yes" Sophie said.

Guru Lou explained "It is like I mentioned the Element Weapons summon your Zords, but to do this they needed to have double the amount of power, not only to increase their abilities and damage but to summon the Zords."

"Interesting" Prince Sunflah said.

Speedy looked at me as I looked unease "What's wrong Amber?"

I gave out a sigh "Guru Lou, are you sure three days here equals one day in our dimension?"

"Of course" Guru Lou said "I wouldn't lie to a pretty girl. Why do you ask?"

"I can't shake the feeling that the Egg Zords are complete and are attacking Sonic" I admitted.

Sophie turns "They were fifty percent complete, and judging how Dr. Robotnic makes his robots faster than the Big Cheese-"

"Fun fact" Guido told her "The Big Cheese doesn't make his own robots well he will rarely instead he buys his own robots."

"From what company? Acme?" Frost joked.

This got to Prince Sunflash, Sophie and even Frost herself as the four of us got the joke. Surprisingly Speedy got the joke too "Oh, you mean the same products Wile E. Coyote gets on the cartoon? Perhaps."

I was enjoying the joke from Frost laughing my tail off well, not literally "Good one Frost, ha,ha,ha,ha!"

Frost smirked as I wiped a paw to my eyes as I was literally crying while laughing only stopping afterwards but it was her comment after mine that got me to laugh again "Because if the Big Cheese does...That company never does anything right."

"Those weren't bad jokes Frost" Guido told her "Has anyone told you that?"

Frost smirks "Well I guess I must've gotten it because I like to tell jokes to lighten up the mode or in this case making fun of a villain."

"Must've been why you were picked to be able to use the Element of Laughter when we see them again."

"If we ever see the Elements of Harmony again" I admitted.

"Which we might" Prince Sunflash said.

"Elements of Harmony?" Polly asked us "What's that?"

"They are these powerful magical items found in Equestria" I answered "We have yet to see it for our own eyes but it's a magical land of talking ponies. The Elements of Harmony represent the Elements of Friendship. Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, Magic and there was the one I had the Element of Kindness."

Prince Sunflash fully explained afterwards "Together the Elements of Harmony are able to do almost anything against a foe except it failed on Dr. Robotnic."

"Only because he negated their effect by one Chaos Emerald" Frost muttered.

Guru Lou turned towards me, Prince Sunflash, Frost, and Sophie "When night falls you will be brought back to your area...Are you certain you want to go?"

I looked at him "As much as I'd like to stay here against the ever so easy to beat Big Cheese, my home is Tribal Plains and I won't forgive myself for not helping Sonic out against the new threat."

"She's right" Prince Sunflash said "We gave Sonic our word that we'll return with the Tribal Plains Zords, and we won't let him or any of the Freedom Fighters down."

"Correct" Frost said "Our reason for coming here was to gain access to them."

Sophie nods "As the Tribal Plains Zords are the only hope we have to defeat Dr. Robotnic with."

I have out a gasp of fright. We had been fighting against the Big Cheese when the Samurai Pizza Cats needed it but but over time sense we hadn't seen Dr. Robotnic, it made me unease again.

"There, there Amber dear" Prince Sunflash told me holding onto my terrified body.

I gave him a terrified look and hugged him and he holds onto me.

"She must really be afraid of that guy" Speedy said with Prince Sunflash nodding "Yes, she fears him."

Guru Lou turns "When night falls you'll be able to go back home."

I turned "Thanks Guru Lou!"

He nods "You're welcome."

**Sonic's POV**

I was holding out so nicely against Egghead and his fellow pilots in the Egg Zords. Blast after blast I dodged and rewarded each of the robots with a kick, that was until Egghead put up a forcefield which threw me off and onto the ground. The Tank Egg Zord takes aim and fires. I barely dodge as Egghead turns "Enough of your game Sonic! Time to meet your destruction! Egg Zords prepare to transform into Megazord mode!"

"Right!" was the response.

I watched as they transformed. The first to come was the APC carrier and it makes two robotic feet, the tank Egg Zord became both the upper and lower body of the robot, the Drill Egg Zord became an arm even making it so the drill part of it became a fist or the drill. The helicopter Egg Zord became another arm and fighter jet Egg Zord attached itself to the robot's back and even became the head. Then Egghead's Logo appeared on the Megazord's chest.

"Behold Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic told me "The Egg Megazord!"

"That's one huge robot Egghead" I smirked "But as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

I zoomed right up the the giant robot as Tails was now having second thoughts "That's mighty big Sonic, I mean we knew it was going to be big but NOT THIS BIG!"

"Relax buddy, I'll reduce this robot to a pile of scrap in a mere second!" I said continuing my run "You see all I have to do is hit that cockpit!"

Sadly I was mistaken a little bit as Dr. Robotnic seen me coming and lifts up one huge fist and somehow swats me down like a fly. I hit the ground smirking "Man, that robot's gotta good right hook!"

"He so does Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic shouted at me "And that's not all he has!"

I watched as the Egg Megazord unleashes another punch at with it's left hook, I dodge but it is only then that I notice it was what Egghead wanted.

"Smash him!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

I watch as the Egg Megazord brought up both fist and bashed them together smashing them against me the powerful robot was very strong and had no Chaos Emerald to support it. Then it threw me onto the ground dazing me.

"Sonic!" Tails, Sally, and Boomer shouted as I was for once still in a dazed state.

"This is almost too easy!" Egghead shouted "Time to end this for good!"

I heard Matriarch speak out "So far so good, not even Sonic can stop the Egg Megazord it is flawless."

"Indeed, now Sonic, don't you see there is nothing you can do against us!" Dr. Robotnic cried out "Firing Missiles!"

A Swatbot pressed a button and two missile launchers from the robot's back emerged then fired at me.

I just gave out a smirk as the missiles were shot out at me. I managed to dodge all of the missiles and began running around the Egg Megazord trying to time my attacks right. Sadly every opening I saw the Egg Megazord would block me and send me hurling onto trees with one incredible punch.

"Good thing we put extra sensors to detect Sonic's speed" Egghead said out loud.

"So that's how you're seeing me hugh?" I asked "Well that's about to change."

I was about to charge but the Egg Megazord lifted up it's legs then stomped on the ground really hard emitting both a shockwave and an earth quake. Both of which hit me and I fell onto the ground.

"You are out matched Sonic, surrender or you'll-" Dr. Robotnic said suddenly a portal appeared and Amber, Frost, Sunflash and Sophie appeared.

**Amber's POV**

"SOPHIE!" Matriarch called "You side with these traitors?"

Sophie looks at her older sister "You bet! But only to stop you and Dr. Robotnic's plans."

"Oh and pray tell me what can you do little sister?" Matriarch asked.

The four of us brought out our Element Weapons with Prince Sunflash speaking "You're about to find out..."

"What is this?" Matriarch asked Dr. Robotnic.

Dr. Robotnic was scratching his head as he looked at the Egg Megazord's computer "Hmm...It seems that those Element Weapons have managed to double the power of their elements...Wonder why?

Prince Sunflash turned to Sonic "Sorry we're late Sonic, but leave this Egg Megazord to us...Rest now."

Sonic nods giving him a thumbs up "Go get Egghead!"

Prince Sunflash turns to me, Frost, and Sophie "Ready ladies?"

"Ready!" the three of us shouted.

"Alright ladies let's do it!" the Prince ordered.

We placed our Element Weapons together with Prince Sunflash shouting "**Tribal Zords, descend!**"

As he spoke the words we carefully rose our weapons above our heads and they released their Elements. As if responding the the elements the robotic ancient Zords appeared following the burst of energy. Threw the raging flames the huge Lion Zord appeared jumping out of it with a mighty roar. The Leopard Zord acted like a leopard in the icy snow vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere also giving out a roar. This was followed by the Hyena Zord letting out it's laugh out of the raising grass. With one final burst of lighting the Cheetah Zord my Zord appears running at a fast pace.

"What? Is that?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

Matriarch answers "The Tribal Plains Zords!"

She watches as Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie, and I leap onto our Zord's heads.

"That's right big sister" Sophie said "Unlike your Egg Zords and your Egg Megazord, these Zords stand for protection, for safety, and defending others!"

"Rubbish Sophie!" Matriarch shouted which caused me to get angry at her next remark "Zords or Megazords can be used for both good and evil, regardless thought they are used to kill!"

"MATRIARCH!" I shouted as even the Cheetah Zord was angry at her remark "Where you might be right on most Zords which could be used as good and evil...The Tribal Plains Zords are used for those that are on the side of goodness!"

"Oh is that so?" Dr. Robotnic "I beg to-"

As if the Tribal Plains Zords heard him they all let out a roar which mine of course growled.

"What?" Dr. Robotnic asked our Zords "You all disagree with Matriarch and me?"

Again he was greeted by the Robotic Zords roaring or growling.

"There's your answer" Prince Sunflash said "Even our Zords know the difference between Good and Evil"

The Hyena Zord must've growled a response to Sophie because she announces "I see, so you choose me not only because I wield the Nature Spear the Element Weapon of Nature, but also because of my peaceful ways."

The Hyena Zord growls out happily to her "Thank you...Now let's see what these babies can do!"

Dr. Robotnic answered "Probably not much! Matriarch...Fire all missiles!"

"Right!" Matriarch shouted she pressed another button and the missile compartments opened then fired at our Zords.

"In coming missiles!" Frost announced.

"Stay on target" Prince Sunflash commanded.

"Right" Frost said a little uneasy,

Somehow the missiles missed us and explosions erupted from all around us.

"That was too close" Sophie said.

"Hey Eggman!" Frost shouted "Looks like you'll need to check your Egg Megazord's aim!"

"We won't miss next time!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

"Our turn!" Prince Sunflash said "Let's hit him with everything we've got!"

"I would be glad to give Matriarch what's coming to her!" I shouted.

I wasn't able to see what the others did being in one cockpit in my Cheetah Zord which when I looked behind me a lighting symbol representing the Element of Thunder was behind me. I looked at a button and pressed it. Almost immediately when I had pushed the button the others must've pressed their button.

My Cheetah Zord aimed it's tail and fired an electrical blast at the Egg Megazord as Frost's Leopard Zord aimed it's own tail firing an icy blast at it. Sophie's Hyena Zord opened it's mouth and fired a blast of solar energy at the Egg Megazord while Prince Sunflash's Lion Zord litterally breathed out fire.

The four attacks hit the Egg Megazord causing sparks to fly from it and for it to be stumbling.

As it is stumbling the Lion Zord roars out spinning around and creates fire around it almost like Sonic's Spin Dash Attack only fiery then attack hits the Egg Megazord causing it to stumble backwards as more Sparks flew from it. It still stood as Dr. Robotnic shouted "Curse those Zords! Their using Element Attacks! Well we'll soon see about that!"

A Swatbot must've nodded and pressed a button and the Egg Megazord unleashed a full power laser blast at our Tribal Plains Zords. The blast hit all of our Zord causing major sparks to fly from our Zords.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"Keep it together Amber!" Frost shouted.

"Trust me I am" I told her.

Prince Sunflash's voice boomed over the comlinks "Ladies, our individual Zords won't get the job done...Prepare for Megazord mode!"

"I was going to ask when you were going to say that" Sophie said "I'm with you."

"And so are us!" Frost and I said but Frost's was from her comlink.

We pressed another button and the transformation began. (**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**) The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united. **End of Song**

I looked around the cockpit, we were all sitting at locations...I was at the far right in the cockpit, Frost was in the middle, Sophie was on the left, and Prince Sunflash was directly behind us sitting at a command pad as if he was captain on a Starship. In the front of me, Frost, and Sophie there was a big control pad with slots where what I was guessing where our Elements Weapons went but for what reason? In front of Sunflash he himself had somewhere to put the Flame Axe in but there was only a slot.

Guru Lou's voice entered the cockpit "Good job you four! Whoever you are...You've unlocked the Tribal Plains Megazord! The powerful Ancient Zord to combat bigger robotic monsters. The Tribal Plains Megaord is controlled by your Element Weapons...Drive them into the slots."

The four of us did and the Tribal Plains Megazord was in our control but I saw a deploy weapon and Guru Lou answers "The Tribal Plains Megazord is a strong Megazord, capable of wielding your Element Weapons. Whenever you want to use an Element Weapon against the enemy, then press the deploy weapon button, which will then inject the Element Weapon into it's user's hand as well as the Megazord using the same weapon only bigger."

"Thanks Guru Lou!" The four of us said as he gave us the information to pilot and use the Tribal Plains Megazord against the Egg Megazord.

"I don't believe it!" Matriarch shouted "That's the ancient Tribal Plains Megazord!"

Dr. Robotnic doesn't seem to understand our Megazord's power "Who cares if they got a Megazord? It's no match to the Egg Megazord!"

"We'll see about that" Prince Sunflash said "Let's put this pile of junk in the scrap heap!"

"You said it!" Sophie, Frost and I shouted.

The two Megazords charged with Dr. Robotnic's Egg Megazord charging faster towards us. We expected them to do this and knew they were going to be too slow to react once they got close to us so we rewarded the Egg Megazord the first blow with a punch. Sparks flew from the Egg Megazord, it stumbles a bit before reward us a punch which we blocked with a fist then rewarded the Egg Megazord another punch. It stumbles more then Dr. Robotnic allowed a Swatbot to press a button and once more the Egg Megazord fires a blast of energy at us. Many sparks flew from our Megazord but it refuses to fall.

"What?" Dr. Robotnic asked "It's still standing? Even when we are using all of the Chaos Emerald? It still stands"

Matriarch sighs "Appears so!"

"Fine!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Then let's see them clash onto this...Chopper Blade!"

The Egg Megazord's helicopter arm withdrew it's Helicopter like blade. It charges us and even when we manage to block a few swipes it still hits us three times. Sparks fly from the Tribal Plains Megazord each time. They faltered on one blow and we caught the blade then rewarded the Egg Megazord with a quick one-two-three punch! The Egg Megazord backs away sparks flying each time we punched it, then we somehow kicked it. Sparks flew once again as it stumbles a good amount of distance from us.

"Fire the Chopper Blade!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

The Egg Megazord shoots out it's Chopper Blade. It shoots out like a helicopter boomerang. The attack strikes us unprepared causing sparks to fly the Tribal Plains Zords.

"Let's see if you can handle that!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

"We need to cool Dr. Robotnic's Egg Megazord off!" Frost said to me and I smirked as she turned to me "What do you say we team up against Dr. Robotnic Amber?"

"I'm all for it!" I told her "What do you have in mind?"

Frost answered "You'll see, but first we'll need the Freeze Claws...Deploy Weapon!"

She pressed a button and the Freeze Claws are deployed onto her paws once again. Sophie and I just watch as the Tribal Plains Megazord does indeed deploy Frost's Freeze Claws and they are bigger.

"Those won't save you!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Fire Chopper Blade again!"

Once again the attack was sent out towards us but this time Frost times it right and waves her paw "Uh-uh! Back at you! Egghead!" The Tribal Plains Megazord is able to deflect the Chopper Blade back at the Egg Megazord now it was Dr. Robotnic's turn to take his own medicine.

"Curse you all!" Dr. Robotnic cried out as the Egg Megazord stumbles almost toppling over as sparks are flying from it.

I then get what Frost had in mind, I was in control of the Zord's feet "I know what you now have in mind Frost...Let's try our first Tribal Plains Megazord combo!"

She nods "Ready when you are Amber!"

"**CHEETAH SPEED!**" I shouted pressing a button in the Tribal Plains Megazord's cockpit.

Frost prepares herself as the Tribal Plains Megazord charges the Egg Megazord. Dr. Robotnic sees us coming "Fire-"

I knew he was going to say missiles but using the Tribal Plains Megazord's Cheetah legs and feet. We overwhelmed the Egg Megazord slicing him each time going back and forwath and side ways even. Each time Sparks flew from the Egg Megazord freezing it.

"It's Frozen!" Prince Sunflash shouted "If I know Dr. Robotnic, he'll find a way to thaw out!"

Sophie read something on her end "And it says our finishing weapon is a finishing weapon gun, Prince Sunflash sense your the leader of us which is why your in the seat back there there is a button on the sheet."

Prince Sunflash looked at the button "Oh, the Four Element Blaster?...Wondered what that was."

He presses the button and our Element Weapons glew and somehow in the Tribal Plains Megazord transformed into a small scale gun in Prince Sunflash's hands. The Tribal Plains Megazord reached for it's gun hoister and drew it's huge gun. It was a gun that was big and had four huge nossles with a small generating propeller in the middle.

"Element Blaster!" Prince Sunflash shouted then he shouted the name of the finishing attack he then pulled the trigger on his "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards the Egg Megazord just as it broke free of the Ice. The blast hit and the Egg Megazord is instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting.

"Egg Megazord destruction in 5 seconds!" the Egg Megazord's computer shouted.

"IT CAN'T BE ABANDON THE EGG MEGAZORD!" Dr. Robotnic shouted as the Egg Megazord falls down to the ground exploding in one last shower of sparks.

"YES!" the four of us shouted and I literally jumped into Prince Sunflash's arms kissing him while tiny tears of joy came down my eyes.

"The Egg Zords are history!" Frost announced she turned to Sophie "And we have you my Hyena friend..." She extends her paw, "Friends?"

Sophie is a bit hesitant to answer but eventually does "Friends!"

We watch as only Matriarch and Dr. Robotnic survive the Egg Megazord's destruction "Curse you all!" Dr. Robotnic said "This isn't over! The war has just begun! You haven't seen the last of me or Matriarch!"

He vanishes and the four of us leave to join Sonic. Sonic walks over to us "Boy you four sure like to come on the exact time."

"Sorry Sonic" Prince Sunflash told him "But we have to train to get the Tribal Plains Zords out."

"Train for what?" Sally asked "And where?"

"Oh in some place known as Little Tokyo where the Big Cheese who buys Acme products tries to use them as robots to try to conquer it..." Frost said and Sonic just lost it at the Big Cheese's name and the Acme joke "Boy Frost, you do know how to tell a good joke!"

Frost smiles "Learned a bit from the best but learned the rest on my own!"

I giggled "And the Big Cheese isn't what you expect...It's a nickname the heroes there the Samurai Pizza Cats came up with him...He's really a fox who cross dresses."

Sophie, Frost, and I threw up at the mention.

"Cross dresses?" Sonic asked "As in..."

Prince Sunflash nods "As in dresses as a girl when in public. Heard from Speedy that he once dressed up as a female cheerleader..."

Sonic lost it again "SOME SUPER VILLAIN! He,he,he,he I don't think even Egghead would do that."

Sally turns to the Tribal Plains Megazord "So thats the Tribal Plains Megazord...Couldn't have came at a better time!"

"It really didn't" I said.

Sophie agrees "Now what can I do for you all?"

Tails turns to her "You pilot the Hyena Zord, they might need you again, so why not join us?"

Sophie turns "You'll allow me to join?"

Prince Sunflash and Princess Sally share a look between them and smile appears on their faces with Sally telling her "Yes, you've risked your life to tell us about the Egg Zords, you helped train to be able to make the Tribal Plains Megazord, we trust you."

Sophie smiles "Very well I'll serve, but where is the Chaos Emerald?"

I turned not seeing it in the rubble, Boomer was already looking threw it admitting "It's not here."

"They must've taken it" I said unease.

"But still" Sunflash said to us "As long as the Tribal Plains Megazord is in play...Dr. Robotnic doesn't have a chance."

"I'll say!" Tails said "Tribal Plains Megazord can handle blast from up to four Chaos Emeralds, it could possibly handle all seven but it will take incredible amount of damage."

"Interesting" Boomer said.

With this new hope, the war was looking like it was in our hands.

**End of Chapter.**

** End of the Tribal Plains Megazord arch, now even though it is over the Tribal Plains Megazord will make more appearances. What will happen in the next chapter? Well find out in the next chapter preview.**

** Chapter 25: A new Fight: Amber, Prince Sunflash, Frost, and Sophie fight a new kind of battle against Dr. Robotnic whom has revived Klank and Orbus**


	26. Chapter 25: A New Fight

Chapter 25: A New Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian.**

It was the night of our victory. The Tribal Plains Megazord was still standing tall as our allied forces surrounded it. Many members of Tribal Plains congratulated me, Prince Sunflash, Frost, and our newest ally Sophie in finding and learning to use the Tribal Zords in time to save everyone. Lots of cheering was sounded from everyone around us. Prince Sunflash seems to smile as the cheering faces made us feel well.

Sonic walks over to the four of us "Well with your new Zords we can now bring and end to Dr. Egghead."

"And Matriarch" I told him then quickly added on "If she stays inside the robot's cockpit."

"True" Prince Sunflash said "But let's not use the Tribal Plains Zords, until we really need to."

"It would be a waste of energy" Sophie explained agreeing with Prince Sunflash "Our Zords didn't choose us to be able to wield them right off the top of the back. We need to use them on bigger issues."

Frost looks at Sophie "What does that mean? What other issues?"

Sophie answers her "Like in the case of the Egg Megazord, we've demonstrated that we can handle the Egg Transformers as a team. But we will need the Tribal Plains Zords when the robots grow bigger."

"I have to admit Sophie...You're right" I admitted "We need to use our Zords when we need them the most example is what you just said."

"Oh come on" Sonic protested to the four of us "Why wait when we can finally crush Egghead's base for good." he turns to the Tribal Plains Megazord as it is now back into it's four Tribal Plains Zords "What do you four say?"

The response was that they agreed with Sophie and they ether roared the answer or growled it."

"Whoa, sensitive!" Sonic said they were about to growl and roar out at him again but he calmly holds up his hands "It's okay big robots! I don't wish to start another fight."

This caused laughter within the group to be let out.

**Sonic Satam opening**

** Commerical Break**

** Back to Show**

As the celebrations ended the Tribal Plains Zords went back into their hiding spaces. I wanted to tell Twilight Sparkle about this magnificent robots that fight for our side and for the forces of goodness but Prince Sunflash told me to keep it a secret but told me that I could tell her we had a big surprise if we ever met up again.

Things really did look into our favor. With the Tribal Plains Zords in hands we could bring Dr. Robotnic to his knees, but we wouldn't be using them to deal with Dr. Robotnic like that. Sophie was smart to bring that up. If we used them to destroy Dr. Robotnic like Sonic wanted that would make us the same as Dr. Robotnic. We didn't want that. I was sitting at one end of the table thinking about the day's events.

"What's up Amber?" Frost asked as she walks into the area.

I turned towards her "Oh, nothing much, except just wondering"

"Wondering what?" Frost asked me as she sat down at the other end.

I answered her "We just acquired the Tribal Plains Zords, how much longer will this war last?"

Frost heres me and sighs knowing that as the first ever Cheetah to actually fight against Dr. Robotnic now, it was still challenging. Princess Sally Acorn begins the answer as she is with me and Frost "When I first started off with the Freedom Fighters, I asked the exact same thing. For a cheetah like yourself, it must be nerve racking being on the front lines."

"It is" I told her "Cheetahs aren't good warriors."

"But Amber, you are strong!" Sally told me "What other cheetah can use the Thunder Sabers as well as you do? How else can pilot the Cheetah Tribal Plains Zord?"

"Good point" I told her "You're not a normal cheetah."

She watches as I look at her which she quickly corrected herself "Not the bad sort of not normal, your the good sort of not normal. You are the only cheetah that can use the Thunder Sabers and command the Cheetah Tribal Plains Zord."

I gave my friend smile"Thanks Frost."

"You're welcome Amber...Any chance why are you taking a walk with Sophie?"

I answer her "I want to spend some more time with Sophie. Plus if we are going to be allies to her then we'll have to work together. Besides she said she needed my speed for something. I'm thinking it's for a scouting mission.

"Why didn't she ask me if it is for a scouting mission?" Frost asked me.

I shrugged "Don't know but I'm going. Besides Matriarch might be wanting to kill Sophie now that she knows she's betrayed her."

Frost sighs "I see, just be careful around Matriarch and remember she has the Darkness Sabers that messed you up."

"It's a risk I have to take Frost" I told her "And I won't forget what she did."

I stood up and began walking out when Prince Sunflash, and Frost walked by "Hold on Amber!"

Prince Sunflash and Sophie look at me and Frost, then smile at us saying our names first"Hello Amber and Frost."

"Hello, Prince Sunflash and Sophie" Frost and I said back.

Sophie looks at me "So ready to come with me Amber?"

"Sure" I told her "Although we should try to avoid any confrontations with Dr. Robotnic's soldiers so going to Robotropoilis is off limits."

Sophie nods understandingly "Don't worry Amber" she told me "The walk I have planned doesn't involve going to Dr. Robotnic's area."

I gave her a smile "Alright I'll go with you."

The two of us leave Knothole and are in the wooden area.

"So Sophie" I began and she turns to me "Why did you need me to walk with you? Surely Frost would've been a better choice if it was a spying mission as she is most suited for it."

Sophie understands my question "I just feel safer around you, even though she's a good teammate and friend, I still have a bit of a problem with her, that I don't know why."

Now I understood Sophie "Frost is a bit of a tomboyish type of girl. Besides she maybe hard to accept Hyenas as friends but you proved yourself. It takes time to settle with someone like her, I suppose if I was a Hyena, I'd feel the same way."

As we walked Sophie begins to talk "I also would like to say this to you, I approve that you are fighting against my sister. I can slightly understand why she wants to kill and eat you but at the same time it is because she bit your tail so if she should hate anyone it should be herself. Her actions lead you into humiliating her, plus her evil ways must be stopped."

"If I kill her, you won't be mad at me to seek revenge on me for killing her?" I asked her.

"No, I won't hurt you Amber" She tells me "Your relationship with my sister is that you and her are arch enemies, sort of like Sonic and Dr. Robotnic. Besides even with the Nature Spear, I question my ability to fight Matriarch off."

I paused listening to this Sophie was giving me this information "Thanks Sophie but you too can defeat Matriarch."

"Thanks for the confidence Amber, but in my Clan, if I kill my sister, it'll just make my people think I'm just as bad."

"I see" I told her.

We walked some more with Sophie leading us and this time I had no idea where she was taking us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

Sophie mentions me to be silent as we get to an area where Swatbots.

"What are they up to?" I asked her.

"That's why I brought you along Amber" Sophie tells me "They are building something, now this is why I asked you to come. I need you to provide a bit of-

Suddenly new types of robots surrounded the two of us "Curses it's a trap!" Sophie said.

"Exactly my dear sister" Matriarch said as she was amongst the new robots.

"Matriarch" I hissed at her.

"Oh Amber, today is the day I feast upon that delicate Cheetah flesh of yours" Matriarch told me

Sophie looks at her sister "But why this? What are you after?"

Matriarch answers "Sister, sister, you are predictable, when you fooled me the first time after getting our plans to the Egg Zords, I knew you'd try to help your new friends out by spying on me and Dr. Robotnic. So, I let you come across this sight and when you did to see this sight, I knew you'd be bringing back up. Wasn't expecting you to bring my arch rival...Seriously Sophie the difference between you and me is that I know how to plan on things like this. If you really needed someone to help you, you should've picked the Leopard Frost."

Sophie tries to sound equally tough "Matriarch...Your evil ways won't ever succeed!"

Matriarch laughs drawing her Darkness Sabers "That's where you are wrong my dear sister. You'll die, and these new robots will help destroy the two of you! Cogs! Get them!"

"Rodger!" the leading Cog said and with that they opened up their heads revealing two blasters that were in their eyes.

Miraculously Sophie and I dodged the Cog's attacks and fought against them back. My Thunder Sabers were too powerful for the Cogs but their superior numbers started to get to me. Sophie unleashes her Nature Spear on them tossing them aside. She and I duck two punches then perform a wind mill fashion like attack cutting them down within an electrical plant like strike. Still they came at us firing at us once more. This time Sophie was struck as she boldly took two blasts from them for me "Sophie!" I shouted.

"I'm okay" Sophie said panting badly.

Matriarch watches as two cogs grab my arms pinning them and my Thunder Sabers aside. She draws her Darkness Sabers "Now to kill you!" she shouts.

She is about to behead me which would've killed me instantly but Sophie managed to ignore her wounds and lashes out her Nature Spear. It whips around her sister's Darkness Sabers "You won't killl Amber under my watch!"

"Excellent words Sophie!" Prince Sunflash said as he and Frost appeared to free me from the robots grabbing onto my hands.

Freed I rewarded the next few robots with an expert swipe. Matriarch wields her Darkness Sabers to have her sister be brought towards then tries to behead her own younger sister but she ducks the swipe but not the handle part of her Darkness Sabers which to the head knocks her out.

Prince Sunflash and Frost turn to the robots "Amber, save Sophie! Frost and I will handle these tin-cans."

"Not without me!" Sonic said running into the area.

"Alright!" I told them rushing over to Sophie.

Matriarch raises her Darkness Sabers to finish her sister off but her sabers cross onto mine. Lightning and Darkness erupted from the clash.

"Amber!" she snarled and I returned her snarl "Matriarch! You won't even kill your sister! I'll stop you!"

"We'll see who does the killing or who stops who!" Matriarch told me she and I clash weapons yet again.

It was at this time a new robot joined her "Oh Commander Matriarch!"

This robot appeared to be human like grey one one side but brown on the other. He was holding a smaller robot.

"What is it Klank?" Matriarch asked him.

Klank bows "I'm sorry to call you out against your foe Amber" Klank told her "But Dr. Robotnic says it's time to withdraw, the robot sight has been moved successfully."

Matriarch sighs "Oh, alright."

The little robot spoke "Oh, don't worry, you'll get her next time."

"Right Orbiz" Matriarch said "Forces withdraw!"

At her command the new robots were withdrawn and vanished but Matriarch laughs "In case you are wondering these new robots are the newest additional threat to you. They are more stronger than Swatbots-"

"But dumber!" Sonic added on.

Matriarch literally blew it "SONIC YOU ANNOYING LITTLE HEDGEHOG!"

Klank grabs onto her "Now, now Commander, calm down!"

Matriarch sighs "It's okay because the next plan Dr. Robotnic has is almost ready to launch! You'll see defeat soon enough!"

She vanishes with some new robots but Sonic had done what Sophie wanted the two of us to do.

"Hey you guys!" Sonic shouted to us as Sophie came around "That is why I doubted myself against Matriarch."

I looked at Matriach's younger sister "But what you did to defend me was brilliant!"

Prince Sunflash agrees "Let's get back to Knothole, I know you meant well to help Amber and what you did was excellent, you just didn't know that Matriarch would've caught onto it. Don't worry."

"But this trap Matriarch placed us in, I walked into it without knowing" Sophie points out.

"Doesn't matter" Frost told her "You did what you needed to do to save Amber's life."

"Thanks" Frost said.

Sonic turns to us "Let's get to Knothole! We can't afford to run into Egghead like this. Besides Tails has something that you all will like!"

"What could it be?" I asked.

Prince Sunflash turns "We'll see now let's go."

"Right" Frost, Sophie and I said.

We reported in Knothole with Tails and Boomer waiting.

"Sophie!" Tails shouted "Amber, you two okay?"

"Yes" the two of us said.

"So what is the big discovery?" I asked.

"Along with your Tribal Plains Zords come a new power for you Element Weapon wielders" Tails announced with Boomer nodding "Yes, your Element Weapons can give you what is called Element Armor."

"Element Armor?" Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and I asked the question.

"Yes" Tails said "According to the information Knuckles decoded for us in the ruins-"

"And our machine was able to translate for us" Boomer added on "The Element Armor is sort of like Power Ranger's armor that the Morphing Grid gives them, only knight like."

"Meaning?" I asked him.

Boomer answers "Even though it's not part of the Morphing Grid, your Element Weapons will give you something similar to it. Even going protecting your limbs from being cut off and protecting you from serious injuries."

"I now see what your trying to say Boomer" I said looking at my Thunder Sabers "So all this time we could've used this power?"

Tails shakes his head "They could've only be unlocked by unlocking the Tribal Plains Zords. Which you've already did."

"So what do we do?" I asked them "To call upon this Element Armor?"

Tails passes the four of us four rectangular devices "Activate these and shout Element Armor..Then whatever your elements are."

"I see" Frost said "So now Amber can use her skills in battle without getting injured so easily."

Boomer nodded "As long as her Element Armor stands on her which strong enough blows can cause it to fall off briefly, she should be able to withstand fatal blows."

Sonic gives Tails the data Sophie and I were about to get "What do you make of this Tails?"

Tails reads the information "These robots are Cogs!"

"Cogs?" Sonic asked "As in those foot soldiers of the Machine Empire on this so called Earth?"

"Yes," Tails said "But they were supposed to have been destroyed by the Zeo Rangers...How did Dr. Robotnic get his hands on them? Sonic these are serious, King Mondo their original leader made millions of them within a minute...Eggman could make more than that much."

"Don't sweat it little buddy" Sonic told him "We'll crush these Cogs."

"But Sonic, don't you see" Boomer said "If Eggman brought them back he probably brought back Klank and Orbis! With them he can make his defeated robots bigger."

Suddenly a leopard Scout reported to Prince Sunflash "Prince Sunflash, Dr. Robotnic has a new robot out! It seems to be some sort of knight."

Sonic turns to Prince Sunflash "Well Sunflash, looks like we'll have to deal with Egghead again!"

Prince Sunflash turns to Sonic "Let us deal with Dr. Robotnic, Sonic. Amber, Frost, Sophie, it's time we put our Element Armor to the test!"

I smile "Right, Sonic besides, Princess Sally might be planning a new attack on Dr. Robotnic's land. We'll handle this robot."

"Oh alright" Sonic said "I'll leave it to you four."

"Let's go Frost, Amber, and Sophie" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"Right!" the three of us shouted as we ran alongside Prince Sunflash and soon came to the same forest area where the Cogs first attacked us. The new robot seemed to be biped and almost knight like.

"I Eggknightmare shall destroy you four in the name of the Dr. Robotnic!" the robot spoke.

"That's where you're wrong!" Prince Sunflash said he looks at me, then to Frost and Sophie "Ready?"

"Ready" Frost, Sophie, and I shouted.

"It's time to put these items into action" Prince Sunflash said "Let's do it..."

"Element Armor..." the four of us shouted.

"Fire!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"Ice!" Frost echoed.

"Nature!" Sophie echoed.

"Lighting!" I shouted last.

There was a burst fire, ice, nature, and lighting as it engulfs us and actually does gives us armor like knights. Mine was yellow easily matching my fur and normal outfit heck I even gained a yellow helmet. Frost gained white armor and helmet. Sophie was able to gain green armor and helmet. And Finally Prince Sunflash gained orange armor with an orange helmet. Regardless our Element Armor gave us the Element's symbols as well on our chest. Mine was a lighting bolt symbol, Frost's was a symbol of ice, Sophie's was a tree symbol and Prince Sunflash's was a fire symbol.

"What is this?" the Eggknightmare asked "Doesn't matter, I shall destroy you, Cogs, get them!"

Cogs appeared charging right at us.

"Alright ladies" Prince Sunflash said "Time to see what this Element Armor can do."

I took notice to look at our armor, it wasn't as big like knight armor nor did it look like a spandex these Power Rangers wore, it seemed to be a combination of both of the items. Despite this we charged in and noticed the Element Weapons didn't just give us these powers but also gave us the ability of our elements.

Normally I'd be using my Thunder Sabers but I actually was able to literally punch a cog down and it falls within a shocking power of lighting.

"Incredible!" I shouted as I kicked another one down "I feel as this Element Armor has given us a big time power up!"

"Agreed" Frost said "I can tear apart these Cogs with my bare claws and even paws!"

She demonstrates this by punching one, it freezes up and Frost takes the opportunity to tear it's frozen body apart then slash two more which froze solid and were sliced in half.

Sophie was making quick work out of her Cogs. She seemed to have been able to not only attacked the Cogs but seemed to extend some of her own claws making them sharper and used them as knives to take down the enemy.

Prince Sunflash was able to take five down with one punch which was like a fire punch.

"These new powers are incredible!" he said he then takes down five more with a blazing kick.

The four of us look around to see that four cogs had surrounded us then their helmets lifted up and they shot out at us. Somehow we dodged this and were able to destroy the rest of the Cogs.

"Alright Eggknightmare" Prince Sunflash said "Time to see how tough you really are!"

"My pleasure!" Egg Knightmare shouted.

He then begins blasting at us which surprisingly he does hit us causing sparks to fly from us but it wasn't enough as we advanced drawing our Element Weapons.

"Let's take him out!" Prince Sunflash announced.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I told him.

Egg Knightmare aims his hands and fires a series of grappling hooks.

"Not a very smart robot" Prince Sunflash said with a flick of his Flame Axe he manages to cut all the grappling hooks which then are instantly lit a blaze. The fire attack continues onward striking the robot. Sparks flew from him as the Egg Knightmare stumbles. As Frost comes at him "Time to see what you can dodge this **Extension Freeze Claws!**"

The Egg Knightmare tries to defend itself by firing it's grappling hooks at her only for them to be sliced in fourths but it saves him from being frozen. He attacks Frost in close combat waving his arms around sparks flew from Frost as he hits her and the third attack sends her flying but she lands skillfully "Hey, this Element Armor upgrade does protect you."

I look at Sophie whom studies the robot "I have an idea!"

"Go for it Sophie!" I told her.

Sophie does and charges the robot Nature Spear in hand "That won't help you little Hyena!"

He aims his gun but before he could fire Sophie attack "**Leaf Drill!**"

Her attack hits the robot's gun causing sparks to fly from him and for his gun to be destroyed "Impossible!" He shouted.

He then watches as Sophie then comes at him and spears him threw the chest. Sparks flew from him as he stumbles the hole in his chest was seen as Sophie dodges his attempt to punch her aside as she jumps to the side "Amber, do the honors!"

"My pleasure!" I told him grabbing my twin swords "Now you'll be destroyed Egg Knightmare! **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I complete my ultimate move and it strikes him causing him to fall onto the ground with lighting crackling from his body as my last two slashes strike him. Before he could explode though Klank appeared on a cliff talking to the smaller robot "Oh, dear we must make sure Dr. Robotnic's plan succeeds don't you agree?"

"I do!" the smaller robot said and he withdrew his head and small robotic limbs in as the bigger one known as Klank began spinning him around "Round, and round, and away we go!"

He lets the smaller robot go and appears to throw it to Egg Knightmare "You, need some help!"

"I can see that!" Egg Knightmare shouted but what happened next was the little robot Klank threw with drew some sort of injection device and started pump something into the Egg Knightmare. Then it withdraw saying "Here we go!" it's center piece stated to glow blue and it unleashes a blue beam at the robot and he grows the the height of the Egg Megazord.

"Whoa!" we shouted.

Prince Sunflash turns to us "Now it's time to call in the Tribal Plains Zords...Ready ladies?"

"Ready!" Frost, Sophie and I shouted.

The four of us brought our Element Weapons whom were now glowing as Prince Sunflash announces them to come forward "Tribal Plains Zords...Descend!"

As he spoke the words we carefully rose our weapons above our heads and they released their Elements. As if responding the the elements the robotic ancient Zords appeared following the burst of energy. Threw the raging flames the huge Lion Zord appeared jumping out of it with a mighty roar. The Leopard Zord acted like a leopard in the icy snow vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere also giving out a roar. This was followed by the Hyena Zord letting out it's laugh out of the raising grass. With one final burst of lighting the Cheetah Zord my Zord appears running at a fast pace.

With this the four of us boarded our Zords.

"Oh, it's my turn to destroy them!" Egg Knightmare shouted "This shall be fun."

Prince Sunflash wasted no time "Ladies it's time to combine them!"

"You got it!" was the reply from Frost, Sophie and I.

We then pressed a button and the transformation began. (**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**) The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united. **End of Song**

Egg Knightmare saw our Tribal Plains Megazord ready for action.

"So these creatures have a Megazord, bring it on!" he charges us and we prepare to fight against it.

"This doesn't make sense" Frost said "From what we seen while we fought him when he was smaller he wasn't good in close combat."

"Agreed" I said "What is he planning?"

Even Prince Sunflash was puzzled "I don't know, but let's be on guard."

Egg Knightmare comes at us and it was only then WE realized that it was fast! Before we had a chance to fight back the Egg Knightmare draws a sword and slashes us. Sparks fly from us as he literally charges back from our backside causing more sparks to fly from us as it connected to us. It then goes to our sides and assults us there too. Causing sparks to fly from us as he passed us swinging it's sword.

He stops moving then fires at us with his gun. Sparks fly from the Tribal Plains Megazord as it stumbles. It refuses to fall though.

"That thing is too fast" I said "Plus it has a sword."

Sophie then got it "We won't give in, I think I have what it takes to stop him from his speed."

"Go for it!" Prince Sunflash told her.

Sophie nods "Alright then let's see him take this...Deploy weapon..."

At her command her Nature Spear ejects and into her hands. As this is happening the Tribal Plains Megazord gained a Megazord sized Nature Spear.

"What are you going to do with that stick?" Egg Knightmare asked "That won't save you against me!"

He charges in but this time Sophie was at it's controls "Not this time!"

She uses her Nature Spear to literally see the sword coming at it, then she manages to spear him. Sparks flew from the robot as it stumbles backwards "Why you?"

He unleashes his grapple hooks but Sophie once again sees it coming and times it right and destroys the grappling hooks. She also makes sure her Nature Spear strikes the Egg Knightmare across it's chest. Sparks flew from him but the vines wrap around him and toss him aside.

He crashes into the ground but gets up "You'll pay for that!" He shouted.

He charges back in as Sophie tells him "Prince Sunflash, I'm thinking we'll have to use a new combo using the arms!"

"I got you Sophie set it straight!" Prince Sunflash said.

"Certainly!" Sophie said "**Leaf Drill!**"

The Tribal Plains Megazord aims the Nature Spear and fires a powerful burst of leaves in form of a drill. Egg Knightmare avoids the attack but this is what Sophie was wanting. The young Hyena turns to Prince Sunflash "NOW!"

"You got it!" Prince Sunflash said and he and Sophie work together.

The Tribal Plains Megazord raises it's Nature Spear and times it perfectly with Sophie shouting it's attack "**Root Stab!**" they stab the Egg Knightmare right in it's chest creating a hole in him again as sparks flew from him but that wasn't all this did roots shot out of the Nature Spear encasing the robot in a root like cocoon.

"Good idea" Frost told Sophie as the Egg Knightmare tries to break free.

We all look at Prince Sunflash and he agrees "Alright now, let's finish this up!"

He presses the button and our Element Weapons glew and somehow in the Tribal Plains Megazord transformed into a small scale gun in Prince Sunflash's hands. The Tribal Plains Megazord reached for it's gun hoister and drew it's huge gun. It was a gun that was big and had four huge nossles with a small generating propeller in the middle.

"**Element Blaster!**" Prince Sunflash shouted then he shouted the name of the finishing attack he then pulled the trigger on his "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

The Egg Knightmare managed to somehow destroy it's cocoon but this was when we completed our attack. The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards the Egg Knightmare.

The blast hit and the Egg Megazord is instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting "No fair! A Knightmare is always supposed to win!"

He then explodes in a shower of sparks.

"Yes!" the four of us shouted together.

Back in Knothole our whole group had been gathered our Freedom Fighter allies were with us.

"So how was your first battle with the Element Armor?" Boomer asked.

"Excellent" the four of us shouted.

"The armor is incredible" Frost tells him "It gave us our Element Weapon's abilities allowing us to fight the enemy even when we weren't holding them."

"Yes" Boomer said "You're Element Weapons gave you Element Armor which allows you to use your element powers without holding your weapon but when you do use your Element Weapon, that power is a danger to your foes."

We looked at each other, the four of us, Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and I. We had more power now, and with it we realized Dr. Robotnic's days were certainly numbered. Element Armor and the Tribal Plain Zords? It was a perfect fit. We now had suitble upgrades where I could now withstand some blows which would normally kill me. Now I had something that could help me against Matriarch if we ever met up.

We all looked up to the land above knowing that hope was now brighter.

**End of chapter. Amber, Frost, Sunflash, and Sophie gain their Element Armor. I know it's starting to sound like a Sonic version of Power Rangers but this is to help Amber and her friends out in battle, as there are plans for Matriarch and Amber to actually have one more full out battle to the death. The next chapter is Chapter 26: Rescuing Freedom Fighters: **_** When Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters go head-to-head with Dr. Robotnic's new Egg Robot, they are transported to another dimension. Can Amber, Frost, Sunflash, and Sophie defeat Dr. Robotnic's newest robot and save their friends?**_


	27. Chapter 26: Rescuing the Freedom Fighter

Chapter 26: Rescuing Freedom Fighters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian.**

It was a new day. Boomer was monitoring Dr. Robotnic's base, the Freedom Fighters were planning a new attack on his base. They now knew he had Cogs, and a two other new robots that seemed to have the ability to grow one of Dr. Robotnic's robots. Things were going to be harder and right now Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I were in a meeting room meeting up with Sally and the other Freedom Fighters.

Sally began the meeting "Once again, I'd like to thank Prince Sunflash for the Tribal Plains Zords once again, and now I'd like to thank Boomer for giving them the information about their new founded powers with the Element Armor."

As she is speaking up, there was massive applause for Boomer whom bowed "It was nothing Princess."

Princess Sally Acorn takes this with a friendly smile "Alright, continuing on now that my thank yous are over with, onto buisness...As you know Prince Sunflash, we the Freedom Fighters are going to try a new attack on Dr. Robotnic's base, and this time Sunflash we will require you, Frost, and Sophie to stay here.

"But what about Amber?" Sophie asked.

"We'll need a messenger for this mission if something doesn't go according to my plan" Sally told him "So if it'll be alright with you, we'll be taking her."

She looks for me "Amber?"

Prince Sunflash feels me holding onto his back like a scared cat, which in my case I was "It's okay with me Princess Sally, but getting Amber to come with you on her free will, is going to be tricky."

**SONIC SATAM OPENING.**

** Commercial Break.**

** Back to Show.**

"Amber, Amber, Amber..." Sonic mutters shaking his head "You still fear Egghead?"

"That fear isn't completely going away" Frost told him.

"But you have a Zord, and battle armor" Sonic told me "What more will make you realize that you really shouldn't fear Egghead that much."

"It's the skinning he wants to do with me if he catches me" I told him shivering "As Boomer said, my Element Armor can be worn off."

"And then she can get an injury" Boomer reminded him "Or get caught by both Matriarch and Dr. Robotnic."

Princess Sally nods to this "We'll Amber, you are the messenger and I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I'll go" I told her "But it doesn't mean I'm going to like this idea."

"Just be brave" Sonic told me "Besides we've tackled Egghead before, we can do it again."

"And" Sally told me "If there is a conflict where Dr. Robotnic tries to defeat us and somehow my plan backfires, you can get Prince Sunflash, Frost and Sophie then come to rescue us."

"Oh!" I said with a smile "Okay, that's reasonable!"

Sally turns "Once again we are going to hit Dr. Robotnic where it really hurts him the most, this time where he keeps the creatures he catches before turning them into robots, we destroy that, he won't be able to hold them in that area."

"So it's into the heart again" Sonic said with Tails nodding "A perfect plan, but Sally we must know that perhaps Dr. Eggman won't robotize us as much,"

"What makes you say that?" Boomer asked him.

Tails answers "The Cogs, he has are numerous, growing by the minute."

"That might be true" Sally said "But he'll still want to capture us until every creature in Knothole or his territory will be robotized."

"And now Tribal Plains too" Prince Sunflash added on with Frost nodding "We are allies to you all, so we won't stop till he defeats us too."

Princess Sally understands "Right, I won't forget that but anyway the lions are staying here as the Freedom Fighters, Amber and myself go to do the mission, once again Amber if the mission backfires or fails, you must run to Prince Sunflash and warn him about our capture."

"Yes, Princess Sally!" I told her.

As the group leaves Princess Sally turns to Prince Sunflash "Don't worry about Amber, Prince Sunflash, I'll make sure Sonic protects her."

"You got it!" Prince Sunflash said.

As we get the the exit Bunnie opens the door and wishes us good luck as always and we are out on our new mission. Once out we make really fast pace to the area. Almost immediately we are caught off guard by the arrival of the Cogs.

"And here comes Egghead's newest but dumbest robots" Sonic said with a smirk.

The closest five Cogs didn't like this comment and their helmets opened up. They fired but Sonic simply ran out of the way causing the Cogs to destroy themselves.

"Too easy" Sonic smirked.

More came up against him but as he dodges Swatbots and Hyenas appeared. Sonic dodged one Swatbot's attempt to shoot him and he barely dodges a bite from a Hyena.

"Whoa watch yourself Ed!" Sonic said coming up with a name for the Hyena, a Hyena name from a childhood book my mother read to me about the Lion King. I nearly burst out laughing at the name as the Hyena growls "That's not my name! I'm not stupid as that Hyena!"

Sonic lands on his face and insults him even further "Oh really? Then what is your name? You know you kind of all look alike."

"That does it!" The Hyena shouted throwing Sonic off his nose and into two other Hyenas "Get him guys!"

The three look at Sonic growling and it looked as if it was Sonic's end so I managed to try to get to him but two Cogs blocked my path and I was forced into battle with them but at the last second Sonic dodges as the three Hyenas pounce on him causing them to crash head first into each other dazing them.

I took the two Cogs out with my Thunder Sabers easily but something else caught my eye. Some weird looking fighter jets, three of them were coming at Sonic.

"Watch out Sonic!" I shouted.

Sally, Tails, and Boomer watch as the three ships come at him.

"Quadrial Fighters!" Tails announces.

Sonic, Tails, Boomer, Antoine all watch as the fighter jets draw near and they fire circular blasts at them!"

"In coming!" Tails announces as they manage to dodge the attack. Heck I managed to get out of the way but it was then a new robot appeared.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

Sonic pauses looking at the monster which looked like a rampaging silo robot.

"The name's Silo!" the robot shouted "Dr. Robotnic rebuilt me using his robotic technology!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you going to do blast us?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Why of course!" Silo shouted he aims his hands and fires!

Sonic manages to avoid it as the missile was shot out towards the freedom fighters. The missile explodes but misses them. It also causes Cogs and Hyenas to throw a heavy net on the four Freedom Fighters."

"Guys!" Sonic and I shouted.

"Amber!" Princess Sally protested to me "Get out of here!"

"On it!" I said as I took down two Cogs with my Thunder Sabers.

Sonic turns and dodges another Quadrial Fighter blast but this is what Silo wanted and he actually catches Sonic in mid air giving Sonic a punch to his face. Sonic goes flying as Silo fires another missile this time the missile burst open to reveal a net which topples over the caught Freedom Fighters including Sonic and he drags them off "Finally the end of the Freedom Fighters!"

A Hyena stops him "But what about the Cheetah?"

Silo stops "Let her run! She can't get far! Besides Dr. Robotnic will be glad of this catch and robotize them all!"

I stop in my tracks watching as Silo drags my friends off this time with Sally and Sonic giving me the order "Don't worry about us too much! Get Sunflash, this robot is too powerful and the armies overwhelmed us!"

I nodded biting my lip, even with my Element Armor, even I could do very little against Silo, an army of Hyenas, Cogs, and Swatbots alone. I then ran as fast as my legs could carry me back Knothole where Bunnie Rabbot opens the door and I trip onto the floor.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"I will be" I told her breathing heavily, luckily the trip didn't sprain anything or hurt me.

"Where are the Freedom Fighters and Sonic?" Bunnie asked.

Prince Sunflash, Frost, and Sophie entered the scene as I answered her breathing heavily "Captured...Large army of Swatbots... Cogs... Hyenas... Quadrial Fighters... A new robot Silo!"

Prince Sunflash helped me up "Man, he was ready for the attack."

"He was" I admitted still breathing heavily, sense I ran all the way from the area where the Freedom Fighters were captured, not even pausing for a break, and this could've cost me as cheetahs are fast but we can't run at maximum speed for long, it was slightly unhealthy for me to do that but I needed to get to my friends as soon as I could."

"Take a breather Amber" Prince Sunflash told me "Then we'll go save them."

"We'll need to use the Element Armor again" Frost said.

"Agreed" Sophie said "So this new Egg Robot is known as Silo..."

"He said he wasn't exactly an Egg Robot" I told them.

"Must've been a robot from the Machine Empire that was destroyed" Frost said.

"Must've" I said.

"Then we'll have to destroy it" Prince Sunflash said.

"I have no problem with that logic" Frost told him.

"Then once Amber's gotten her breath back, we'll start the rescue mission" Prince Sunflash said.

"I should be fine if we walk" I told him.

"Then let's go" he ordered.

Once more we went out to the world above Knothole going straight towards the Dr. Robotnic's base to save Sonic.

**Sonic's POV**

The Freedom Fighters and I were once again brought towards Egghead. Whom smiled as we were brought before him "Good job Silo! I see you caught them including that annoying Hedgehog Sonic!"

"What are you going to do with us Egghead?" Sonic demanded.

Dr. Robotnic smiles "Why Robotize you all finally!"

"You will not win!" Sally told him.

Dr. Robotnic laughs "It seems as I've already have, now with the exception of that cheetah, but sooner or later she'll try to come to rescue you."

"And she'll kick your butt!" Princess Sally told him.

"I'm not so sure!" Dr. Robotnic said "With my newest addition to my armies and Silo back, my victory shall come!"

Warning sirens came on and Egghead turns to the screen and pushes a button sure enough, just as Princess Sally had planned Amber, found and brought Prince Sunflash, Frost, and Sophie.

"Hahahahaha!" Dr. Egghead laughed evilly "Silo! Eliminate them!"

"Haha, right answer!" Silo said "Was hoping you'd say that!"

He then vanishes and Egghead turns "Now which of you shall I robotize first?"

**Amber's POV**

Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I managed to get to the area where the Freedom Fighters were ambushed. We were able to get closer to Dr. Robotnic's base but, we were still confronted by Silo.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Silo demanded.

"I'll tell you what I see" Frost told him "I see another robot to scrap!"

"ERR, wrong answer!" Silo shouted he aims his missile like ands "You lose!"

He then fires the missiles, which we somehow dodged as the explosion happened behind us.

Prince Sunflash gives the three of us a look then we nod shouting all together "Element Armor Activate!"

"Fire!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"Ice!" Frost shouted.

"Nature!" Sophie shouted.

"Lighting!" I shouted.

With these said we gained our Element Armor. Silo just sighs "So you four are Power Ranger wannabes! We'll let's put you all to the test!"

He comes in at us.

"Then you're asking for it!" Prince Sunflash shouted as we charged back.

Silo watches as we come at him with four punches. Silo despite for his size manages to avoid our punches and with a very strong whirling motion catches all of us off guard with his fist which run across our chests almost like knives. Sparks flew as it forces the four of us flying backwards.

"Is that all you've all got?" Silo demanded to us.

Sophie gets up and takes out her Nature Spear "No, but this will be!"

She appears to try to charge him but Silo manages to wrap his chains around the Nature Spear and with a forceful tug had Sophie fall head first into the ground dazing her a bit. While she was dazed his chains that were wrapped around her Nature Spear picked it up along with the hyena then whirled her around in circles once again striking Prince Sunflash, Frost and myself. Sparks flew from the three of us as it forces us backwards, I watch as Silo pulls Sophie towards him and gives her a massive punch to her head. This causes sparks to fly from her and for her to go flying onto her back rolling towards us.

"Sophie!" I shouted rushing over to her "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Sophie responds "That really took some air out of me though."

"Whose the greatest man in the world?" Silo demands as Prince Sunflash looks at him and was about to say an answer when Silo aims his missiles "Out of time! Correct answer, Dr. Robotnic!"

He then fires his missiles at us and this time they somehow hit us causing sparks to fly from the four of us.

"Man this thing likes a lot of triva questions!" I shouted.

Silo was going to be hard for us to defeat and something else would prove problematic to us. We heard the sounds of fighter jets.

"Not those again!" I shouted as the Quadrafighters came in view.

"Are those the?" Frost asked as four of the fighters took aim at us and fired.

We managed to dodge these attacks as I admitted "Yes, those are the Quadrafighters!"

The fighters turned back towards us and fired again missing us, but this time all of us had our Element Weapons out.

"Alright girls! Let's take these things out first!" Prince Sunflash shouted "**Blazing Slash!**"

"**Lighting Strike!**" I shouted.

"**Blazing Blizzard!**" Frost shouted.

"**Solar Seed!**" Sophie shouted.

The four attacks strike the Quadrafighters destroying them causing me to sigh "Thank goodness. Those Fighters are gone."

"They might be gone but I'm not!" Silo demanded "Now try me!"

"With pleasure!" the four of us shout as Silo aims his hands and fires more missiles.

This time, the four of us dodge the attack completely and continue our charge.

"So you're finally getting the guts to face me!" Silo shouted "It's gonna be the biggest wrong answer you all got!"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

We had just gotten done in destroying the Quaddrafighters and now with our Element Weapons drawn prepared to face off against Silo! This robot was indeed strong with chains and a boat load of missiles. He also liked to talk in triva questions which was just as annoying to most. He watches as I come at him with my Thunder Sabers.

"So little cheetah girl is coming at Silo, well little girl! What do you get when you come across a missile and a cheetah?"

I gave Silo a look as I kept my charge "Wrong answer! You lose!" He fires at me of so he thought I jumped over his missile hissing as I came down on him swinging my Thunder Sabers "I'm getting really tired of that mechanical mouth of yours!"

He brings his hands to protect himself but this was what I wanted him to do, after all my Thunder Sabers were electrical. As he blocked my Thunder Sabers their electricity inside the swords gave him a shock causing him to stumble backwards complaining with sparks flying from him.

"So those swords really do have electricity in them!" he said I then use my Thunder Sabers to nail him again this time across his chest. More electricity and sparks flew from him as he stumbles.

"You all really think you can defeat me Silo!" he asked before shooting me in close range with a missile, I went flying with sparks flying all around me into Sunflash's paws.

"Amber! You okay" He asked me.

"I will be" I admitted.

He lets me go as Sophie and Frost attempt to take him. They come at him Freeze Claws and Nature Spear in their paws. Both weapons were being wielded. Silo tries to wrap his chains around Sophie's Nature Spear.

"Uh-uh!" She tells the robot "Not this time!"

She avoids the chains as Frost comes in "Because I'm with her!"

Her Freeze Claws catches the chains freezing them. Sophie continues her charge "Let's see you take a close range of this **Leaf Drill!**"

Her own attack is shot out at close range drilling right threw Silo. Sparks fly from him as he stumbles. Frost comes in at him as he aims his missiles "Not this time, **Extension Freeze Claws!**"

Silo blocks her huge claws but his missiles were destroyed and only his hands were destroyed. He whips out his hands punching her in the chest. Sparks flew as she flies backwards but recovers skillfully "He has way better armor then I originally thought!"

"Not any more!" Prince Sunflash shouted he holds up his axe and Silo attempts to protect himself only getting his frozen hands nearly burnt off. He stumbles and Prince Sunflash slashes him across his chest. Fire and sparks flew from the robot and Prince Sunflash barries it into the ground "**Uprising Fire!**"

Fire came out of the ground striking Silo and he hops around as the fire strikes "Hot,hot,hot!"

Sparks were flying from him.

"He's all yours Amber!" Prince Sunflash told me.

"It will be my honor!" I said getting into position "**Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I complete my attack and it hits Silo and he begins to fall onto the ground as my final two lighting strikes hit him. As if on clockwork, Klank and Orbiz arrive.

"Oh, dear, Silo is being taken down again, I say it's time to give our new and brilliant leader some more time don't you?"

"I do!" the smaller robot replied tucking his head, small arms, and legs away as Klank circles Orbiz around "Round,round, and away you go!"

He threw Orbiz onto Silo "You're in bad shape Silo!"

He starts the same process he did on the Egg Knightmare he drew some sort of injection device and started pump something into Silo, Then it withdraw saying "Here we go!" it's center piece stated to glow blue and it unleashes a blue beam at the robot and he grows the the height of the Egg Megazord.

Orbiz returned to Klank "Good job! And the three Big Cats and Hyena, their all your Silo!"

"Bring it on!" Silo shouted laughing evilly.

Looks like it's time to call upon them" Prince Sunflash said.

"You got that right!" I told him.

The four of us brought our Element Weapons whom were now glowing as Prince Sunflash announces them to come forward "**Tribal Plains Zords...Descend!**"

As he spoke the words we carefully rose our weapons above our heads and they released their Elements. As if responding the the elements the robotic ancient Zords appeared following the burst of energy. Threw the raging flames the huge Lion Zord appeared jumping out of it with a mighty roar. The Leopard Zord acted like a leopard in the icy snow vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere also giving out a roar. This was followed by the Hyena Zord letting out it's laugh out of the raising grass. With one final burst of lighting the Cheetah Zord my Zord appears running at a fast pace. Once these were done the four of us boarded our Zords.

Silo takes aim and fires missiles at our Zords. The missiles somehow miss our Zords.

Prince Sunflash then roars out "Let's counter attack him ladies!"

"You got it!" the three of us shouted.

I pressed the button and I was sure Frost, and Sophie pressed theirs alongside Prince Sunflash.

My Cheetah Zord aimed it's tail and fired an electrical blast at the Silo as Frost's Leopard Zord aimed it's own tail firing an icy blast at it. Sophie's Hyena Zord opened it's mouth and fired a blast of solar energy at the Silo while Prince Sunflash's Lion Zord litterally breathed out fire. The four attacks hit Silo causing sparks to fly from it and for it to be stumbling.

"Hey!" Silo shouted

Prince Sunflash takes the time to give out the new order "Alright ladies let's show him what we can do. It's time to combine them!"

"On it Sunflash!" I told him.

"We all are!" Sophie said with Frost echoing her.

We pressed another button and the transformation began. (**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**) The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united. **End of Song**

Inside the Tribal Plains Megazord's cockpit, the four of us took our positions and inserted our Element Weapons into it's slot.

Silo sees us and comes for us "So a new Megazord to destroy! This shall be easy!"

He comes at us as we come at him. Silo literally rams his head into our Megazord's chest causing sparks to fly from us. We stumble and reward him a punch, sparks flew from him and he stumbles. Only to hit us with his hand. Sparks flew from us once more and we this time kicked him causing sparks to fly from him. He backs away firing at us with his missile like hands. These hit and sparks flew from us.

"He's nailing us hard!" I reported.

"We'll just have to freeze him" Frost told me "Ether that or shock him."

I nodded "We'll let's try the Thunder Sabers...Eject Thunder Sabers!"

My Thunder Sabers appeared in my paws and the Tribal Plains Megazord gained them as well. Gaining two Megazord like Thunder Sabers.

"So it's a double sword fight hugh?" He asked.

He comes at us and we are ready. I strike him, not once, not twice but three times each which was a total of six times with the Thunder Sabers. Each time sparks fly from Silo but he still refuses to fall down even with electricity coming from him.

"So playing with electricity makes you cool? Well it makes someone else cooler, can anyone guess?"

"Not this again" Prince Sunflash muttered with me face palming "Tell me about it..."

"Answer Dr. Robotnic! You lose!" he fires another missile at us but we deflect it with one of the Thunder Sabers.

"We'll stop you" Prince Sunflash told him but before we could attack him again with our Thunder Sabers, chains wrapped around us forcing our movements to stop.

"What's going on!" Frost shouted as Silo's engines started to fire up and he started to take us into the sky.

"He's dragging us some place" Sophie responded "Amber, can't you use the Thunder Sabers!"

"I can't" I told her "They won't move!"

Prince Sunflash has a bad feeling "Great, he's going try to destroy us all by taking us to the Sun."

"What do we do?" I asked him.

Prince Sunflash answers "Don't panic Amber, calmly place your Thunder Sabers away, and I'll use the strength of the Tribal Plains Megazord to break free."

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yes" Prince Sunflash said.

I recalled the Thunder Sabers and they went back into the slot. Prince Sunflash then does use the Tribal Plains Megazord's incredible strength to break free.

"What the?" Silo demanded as we broke free in mid air.

Prince Sunflash then shouts "Deploy Flame Axe!"

His own Element Weapon goes back into his paws and the Tribal Plains Megazord gains the Flame Axe for itself and then uses the Axe to strike Silo bursting him on fire which also caused sparks to fly from him and for Silo to fly onto the ground with his back. We came down onto him or would've had he not gotten up but we did kick him in the head. Sparks flew from him as he flies backwards.

"Impossible you broke free so easily!" Silo shouts.

"Oh it's possible!" Prince Sunflash said "And now it's time to place YOU on fire! **Burning Justice!**"

The Tribal Plain Megazord's Flame Axe glew with a hint of fire as Prince Sunflash uses with Frost uses the Arms of the Tribal Plains Megazord to slice Silo. Multiple sparks flew from him as it instantly puts him a blaze burning up the rest of his missiles.

"Now time to end this!" Prince Sunflash said he pressed a button in the cockpit H our Element Weapons glew and somehow in the Tribal Plains Megazord's cockpit transformed into a small scale gun in Prince Sunflash's hands. The Tribal Plains Megazord reached for it's gun hoister and drew it's huge gun. It was a gun that was big and had four huge nossles with a small generating propeller in the middle.

"Now you're the one that loses" Prince Sunflash shouted as the Tribal Plains Megazord pointed the blaster at Silo

"ELEMENT BLASTER!" The four of us shouted "**NATURE FURY BLAST!**"

The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards Silo. The blast hit and Silo is instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting.

"This is not cool! Defeated once more!" Silo shouted as he finally falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Not bad girls, not bad" Prince Sunflash shouted "Now let's rescue the Freedom Fighters."

We get inside Dr. Robotnic's base and easily over come the Cogs thanks to our Element Armor and managed to free the the Freedom Fighters except for Sonic which puzzled us. Where was Sonic.

Sally answered "Dr. Robotnic took him but just as Sonic was going to be robotized Sonic took off with Dr. Robotnic after him."

"We'll he's Sonic" I said "He'll be fine, I hope."

"Let's get out of here" Prince Sunflash told Princess Sally whom nods "Thank you for coming for us."

"No, problem! We're allies right?" Prince Sunflash told her "And allies help each other."

We started to go back home, but deep down I had a very bad feeling, if Robotnic got close to robotize Sonic...Something bad was coming up.

**End of chapter.**

**The Freedom Fighters had been saved buy Amber, Sunflash, Frost, and Sophie! Sonic of course runs off with Eggman on his trail...Anyway next chapter, Chapter 27: MetalSonic P1:** _**Sonic is finally found but barely alive. Dr. Robotnic releases his newest robot against the Freedom Fighters and Amber, problem is this robot looks a lot like Sonic.**_


	28. Chapter 27: Metal Sonic P1

Chapter 27: Metal Sonic P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian.**

It was another day and another battle. Sonic had been gone for at least three days. The Freedom Fighters, with Sunflash's leopard Scouts looked for Sonic, night and day, so far the search wasn't ending up. In Sonic's absence Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and I had to defend Knothole from many of Doctor Robotnic's many attempts to destroy it mostly from the Machine Empire monsters. Right now the four of us were in the Tribal Plains Megazord facing off against the latest Machine Empire robot a gigantic mechanical puppet.

He does give us a good fight as we traded punches and kicks. Sparks were flying randomly. We eventually was able to grab hold of him and punch him backwards but he then shot lighting out of his nose striking us. Sparks flew from our Tribal Plains Megazord.

"It seems as Dr. Robotnic is controlling this Machine Empire Monster by his nose" Prince Sunflash told Frost, Sophie, and me "So by destroying his nose he'll be powerless."

"Leave that to me Prince Sunflash!" I told him "Deploy Thunder Sabers!"

Tribal Plains Megazord gains my Thunder Sabers and we charge the Puppet machine monster. With two slashes one from each of the Thunder Sabers and sparks flying from him he stumbles electricity flowing from him then the Tribal Plains Megazord jumps into the air as he is recovering.

"Oh come on! I dare you powerless cats and hyena!" the monster speaks up.

It was words he'd be regretting as both Thunder Sabers found his nose cutting it off in shower of sparks and lighting coming from him.

"My nose, my nose! You'll pay!" the puppet said.

"No it's time for you to pay" Prince Sunflash said pressing a button and the four Element Blaster appeared "Four Element Blaster!"

Tribal Plains Megazord gained it's blaster as we all shouted it's finishing move "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

The four Element Blaster fires up with fire, lighting, ice, and nature and the Tribal Plains Megazord fires it destroying the Puppet monster in a powerful blast and in a shower of sparks.

It was then after our celebration, Sophie saw something "Hey, Prince Sunflash look!"

**Sonic SatAM opening theme**

** Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

The moment she said those words we all looked down from the cockpit of the Tribal Plains Megazord to see a blue hedgehog. We all knew it could only mean one thing, It was indeed Sonic!

"It's Sonic!" Frost shouted then she frowned or well I couldn't see her frown but I knew she did underneath her helmet "But why isn't he moving?"

Prince Sunflash takes charge "Alright ladies, something bad could've happened to Sonic, let's go to his aide."

"Right!" the three of us say to him.

Seconds later, we arrive to where Sonic lay and out of our Element Armor. When we reached Sonic he wasn't moving "SONIC" Frost and I shouted fearing that he was dead as he did look beaten up as well and badly.

How bad you ask? Well let's just say his condition reminded me during my first full out battle with Matriarch. That bad.

As if he heard our worry, Sonic began to stir with one eye opening "Oh, hey guys..I'm fine,"

This was all he got out as he fell unconscious once more.

"Yeah, yeah," Prince Sunflash said sarcastically "And I'm in love with a leopard."

Frost blinked a bit but she got where he was going and she eyed me "Prince...You're lucky Amber isn't that type of girl to get jealous of that."

"I was sarcastic" Prince Sunflash told her with me nodding my head "He was, I could tell from his tone."

Prince Sunflash took Sonic and heaved him over his shoulder and he turns to us "Come on we've got to get Sonic to Knothole as soon as possible."

"Right" the three of us said.

We were able to get to Knothole with Sonic still knocked out and the Princess was the first one to see us come in with Sonic.

"Prince Sunflash! You found him-" she pauses looking at Sonic "Is he dead?"

"No" Prince Sunflash told her in a calm voice "At least not yet, Amber, Frost, Sophie, and I found him after our latest battle against Dr. Robotnic. By my expertise he is still alive."

"That's a relief" Princess Sally said.

"But he'll need medical attention" I pointed out to her which she nods "Exactly."

She leads us to the hospital area where Sunflash notices me staying way far back from informatory "Something wrong Amber?"

I gave my boyfriend a nod "Yes, I've been here quite a lot of times before we had our Element Armor, that I don't like being here unless I have to be."

He nods at me as he issues out a paw towards me "I know, where you're getting at but please just come just one time."

"Alright" I sighed taking his paw in my own "Just as long as he doesn't think I'm the patient."

Prince Sunflash smiles at me "I'm sure he won't when he sees you standing."

We make our way into the area where the doctor was looking at me like what did I do now, but when he saw that I was normal and standing, he knows that I wasn't injured badly. Too his surprise it was Sonic that was the one injured.

"Never thought I'd see the day when we saw Sonic like this" he admitted with Princess Sally, Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I just nodding in agreement.

"But will he make it?" Sally asked him.

"He's Sonic" the Doctor answered her "He'll live but he's injured a lot, I'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Alright" Prince Sunflash said as the Doctor turns to us "Just lay him down, I'll get to work on him but first...Amber..."

"W-W-W-What?" I asked "I'm not injured!"

"I know" The doctor said to me "But you're do for a Physical Check-up."

I knew where this was going, I did need a physical check-up, we cheetahs needed them once at least every three months because of our high injury rate. I looked at him "Alright, I'll get this one over with...but after Sonic comes around... okay?"

The doctor nods understandingly "Alright, I'll get right to work on Sonic to do what I can to his wounds. Then when he comes around I'll tell you all."

"Thanks" I told him.

Princess Sally stayed with Sonic "I'm going to stay with Sonic for a while."

Prince Sunflash knew where she was getting at "Alright Princess Sally, we'll leave you be. Do you want us to tell Tails that we've found him?"

"Yes" Sally said "So he can stop sending creatures to find him."

Prince Sunflash pauses as Sally speaks up "And if Tails asks if Sonic's okay, the answer is yes, at the moment."

The five of us leave the hospital wing and I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong Amber?" Frost asked.

"Oh, it's just that how could I have forgotten about my check-up" I muttered.

Sophie sighed "You forgot about it?"

"Not meaning too" I admitted.

"It's going to be okay Amber" Prince Sunflash told me "It's only a check-up this time."

"True" I told him with a smile on my face and I looked at my footpaws "Still it's something I shouldn't have forgotten."

"It's okay honey" Sunflash told me "You were probably too caught up in the moment to remember, now let's go find Tails and Boomer."

"Alright" I said smiling.

We walked and found Boomer and Tails, with Antonie. The three turned to the four of us.

"Congratulations!" Tails told us "That's another one of Dr. Robotnic's-" he pauses as he sees me cringe "Sorry Amber."

"I-I-I-I-It's okay" I stuttered.

"So what's up?" Boomer asked the four of us.

Prince Sunflash looks at me as I looked at him. Frost shared a look with Sophie whom agrees to speak out "Well after our fight with Dr. Robotnic's puppet monster, we found Sonic."

"You did?" Antonie asked "Where?"

Again the four of us switched glances and Frost answers "We found him unconscious shortly seconds after the battle ended..."

Before the three could speak up Sunflash answers "Sonic is alive...For now."

"Wait someone beat up Sonic?" Tails asked "But how?"

"That's one question we have yet to solve" Prince Sunflash admitted to them "Who could've done this to Sonic?" he pauses as we all looked at him as he had many years of experience on the battlefield and we all knew he was about to pass on his wisdom "Sonic might be able to tell us when he comes around but we should all know this it couldn't have been Dr. Robotnic, not unless he had some super powerful robot he made and took some Chaos Emeralds. So it would have to be someone that was as fast as he is."

"But who would be just as fast as Sonic, Prince Sunflash?" Tails asked.

"I have no idea" Prince Sunflash admitted "And that is what scares me."

This is when it occurred to me that if Prince Sunflash said he was scared...Then we all should be a bit worried. Prince Sunflash turns to Tails, Boomer and Antione "Sonic is knocked out right now and the doctor is looking after him. When he wakes up he'll let us all in."

"Where's Princess Sally?" Antoine asked.

"She's with Sonic" Sophie answered.

Suddenly alarms sounded once again causing us to turn out attention to the area. Tails and Boomer immediately went to see what was happening and they let us know what was going on "It's Dr. Robotnic."

"Again?!" Frost and I asked.

That man just didn't seem to give up. No matter how many times we defeated all his robot creations well they were monsters from the Machine Empire but still they were robot creations. Boomer and Tails look at what we were up against this time. It was a full all out attack with SWATbots, Cogs, Hyenas, and Quad Fighters and they were terroristic Angel Island. We even see Knuckles once again fighting his hardest against the odds.

Tails looks worried "Prince Sunflash...Do you think perhaps..."

Prince Sunflash knows his question before Tails could finish and answers with a growl "Man, I hate it when I'm wrong...But still what sort of robot has both the speed and power to do that to Sonic?"

"I know, it doesn't make sense" Tails told him "But, what are you?-" he was about to finish his question when Prince Sunflash turns to go "Amber, Frost, Sophie, we've got another attack to thwart out."

"Right!" the three of us tell him and we are off.

"They are really stepping up!" Antoine admits.

Boomer nods "With Sonic out of commission...It is up to them to protect Knothole from Dr. Robotnic... The safety of Knothole and our existence are in their hands for now."

As Sophie and I are the last two to leave, we hear his words and look at each other nervously. His words were true, until Sonic was back in comission and on his feet, Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I were the only ones holding the evil man back from actually winning the first part of this war. The next part we knew if he defeated us here, the next part was Tribal Plains.

Bunnie Rabbot saw us and immediately knew that sense we were running out we've heard the alarm as she did. Without any words she lets us out of Knothole and we hurry to Angel Island which was strange because when we got there, we didn't hear any sounds of the Quad Fighters, we assumed that Knuckles must've gotten them somehow but he was still fighting his hardest against numbers of Hyenas, SWATbots, and Cogs. Some took aim at him, lifted up their helmets, then fired. Knuckles dodges them all and comes at the nearest one "A new form of SWATbot hey?" He asked he then punches on in half destroying it then ripped another Cog in half then spoke again "Then, expect NO MERCY FROM ME!"

With this he uses the destroyed half of the Cog then uses it to destroy three other Cogs, but now the SWATbots were taking aim.

"Not so fast you mechanical wimps!" Prince Sunflash shouts.

The Cogs, SWATbots and Hyenas all stopped and turned towards us.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles shouts towards us waving his hand.

"Hey Knuckles!" Prince Sunflash shouted back "You looked like you could use a couple of hands!"

"You're right I do!" Knuckles said.

"We'll" Frost said with a smile "You got it!"

"These robot servants of Dr. Robotnic and Hyenas of Matriarch will be stopped here!" Sophie agrees.

We followed Prince Sunflash as reached for his wrist then the three of us followed shouting the words "**Element Armor Activate!**"

"**Fire!**" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"**Ice!**" Frost shouted.

"**Nature!**" Sophie shouted.

"**Lighting!**" I shouted last.

With a powerful burst of our four Elements, the four of us gained our Element Armor.

"That's impressive!" Knuckles announced as Prince Sunflash looks at us "Alright ladies, let's get to work!"

"I'm right with you!" I told Prince Sunflash.

"And so are we" Sophie and Frost told him.

The four of us charge the Cogs punching and kicking at them. The Cogs were ether burned, frozen, shocked, or torn apart by plant like vines. Or they were destroyed by brute force from Knuckles. The Enercha was having a ball as he fought alongside the four of us. He comes at Prince Sunflash asking "So where's Sonic? I heard he disappeared for a long time."

"Yes, he did" Prince Sunflash said as he punches another Cog down in flames.

Sophie answer "Sonic would love to help us out but he's knocked out."

"Knocked out by whom?" Knuckles asked.

"That we don't know" Prince Sunflash said.

Then we saw both Cogs, and SWATbots take aim at us then all together fired. We managed to avoid them sparks flying from everywhere they missed as Prince Sunflash decides to try to use a new attack "Alright ladies, want to try out a new attack?"

"That new combo we have?" Frost asked "Sure!"

"It would definitely try to turn the tied" I said.

"Then let's try it" Sophie said.

"Alright ladies, remember, together now!" Prince Sunflash ordered.

"**Nature Spear!**" Sophie shouted bringing it out.

"**Freeze Claws!**" Frost announced bring her Element Weapon out.

"**Thunder Sabers!**" I shout bringing my Element Weapon out.

"**Flame Axe**" Prince Sunflash said bringing his Element Weapon out.

Knuckles watches us as we focus our Element Weapons together then together shouted "**Quadruple Element Fury Slash!**"

With this said we unleashes a terrifying blow nearly simular to the Nature Fury Blast from the Tribal Plains Megazord only these were in the forms of slashes. Sparks flew from the SWATbots, Hyenas, and Cogs.

"Not bad" Knuckles told us he looks around as the battle had turned for us "And it worked!"

"Then let's finish the rest" Prince Sunflash ordered.

With his order Knuckles, Frost, Sophie and I charged. As I charged I caught onto Matriarch's scent and look around for Matriarch. I wouldn't have to look far for Matriarch found me "AMBER!"

Before anyone could react, Matriarch takes out her Darkness Sabers and jumps from a cliff surprisingly she lands perfectly slicing me not once but twice, sparks flew from me and thanks to my Element Armor, and only thanks to my Element Armor I survived, because had I not been in my armor, Matriarch would've won our quarrel and killed me and I managed to block her next attempt to slash me with my Thunder Sabers.

"Continue on you four" I told Prince Sunflash, Knuckles, Sophie, and Frost "I'll deal with Matriarch!"

The others nod as Matriarch kicks me across the chest, I stumble and take another single double slash across my chest. Sparks flew from me but I block her next attack "You're lucky you have that armor on! Amber!"

"My thoughts exactly" I told Matriarch as our twin blades clashed against each other "But with this, you'll won't be able to kill me easily."

Matriarch grins wickedly "You'll might last a bit longer then normal, Amber!" She presses harder and looking at my chest.

I had a bad feeling she was planning to bite me there, but I pressed on harder as well, lighting and darkness flew then she sneers as she does bite out at me as I was expecting causing me to dodge her bite but this is what she wanted me to do as I dodge her bite she quickly grabs hold on my tail and throws me over to the ground where I roll on the ground eventually flipping onto my feet.

"My question is" Matriarch sneered at me as I glare angrily at her, twice she had been able to do something to my tail, sure it was bad having it bit and it was worse then, sadly it was nearly just as bad having it grabbed then thrown. Once more she comes at me to finish her sentence "How long can that Element Armor last against me? Surely you know it can't protect you forever, and when it leaves you, I'll deliver the fatal blow!"

"Wrong guess!" I told her as we clashed but she uses a claw and catches me across the chest. Sparks flew from me then she kicks me towards my friends as they finished up the rest of her forces.

I then watch Matriarch gather up darkness into her Darkness Sabers as I am still flying backwards a bit " Then let's try this on your Element Armor, **Darkness Sphere Strike!**"

She unleashes a ball of darkness way before I could react as I was still trying to catch my breathe from her attack. The ball of darkness hits me and a massive explosion rockets me off my feet. Sparks flew from me as I land on the ground next to my friends.

"Amber!" Frost and Prince Sunflash shouts.

"I'm fine" I tell them as Knuckles helps me onto my two feet.

"Back off Matriarch!" Sophie tells her sister.

"It is you sister and your pathetic friends that need to back off!" Matriarch said.

"They aren't pathetic!" Sophie told her sister.

"Oh, yes they are!" Matriarch told her.

"No they aren't sister!" Sophie told her aiming her Nature Spear "**Leaf Drill!**"

Sophie fires her attack but Matriarch counters with "**Dark Blast!**"

The blast hits completely destroying Sophie's attack and continues on her but something else came threw destroying Matriarch's blast almost like Sonic would've. Heck it even attacked Matriarch with a spin dash which sent her flying backwards and onto the ground.

Matriarch lands hard on her back but she gets up "Hey! What gives? I was about to..."

She then gasps as the figure lands. It seriously looks like Sonic only robotized.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked "What happened to you?"

"Could that Sonic be a clone?" Prince Sunflash asked us.

The robot speaks up to Matriarch, "You know as well as I am that if anyone is going to destroy these four it's me!"

"But Amber's mine!" Matriarch hissed but the robot seems to come at her with blinding speed, much more faster than Sonic could ever be then using Sonic's spin dash nails her in the head causing her to fly backwards and onto the ground losing consciousness as the creature spoke "And the Doctor holds you close by Matriarch...However he'd like the cheetah skinned then you can have her meat."

"Metal Sonic..." Matriarch spoke before falling unconscious.

"Metal Sonic?" the five of us asked.

The robot turns around and it was then we could actually feel it's evil from it's glowing red eyes "That is correct! I am Metal Sonic, Dr. Robotnic's latest creation!"

The five of us look at Metal Sonic carefully as he explains "And I work for Dr. Robotnic!"

"Sonic wouldn't work for him! So Sonic-tin-can-look alike!" Frost told Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic actually laughs at us "Well, then it's a good idea that I'm not truly Sonic!"

Prince Sunflash eyes the robot "Oh, if you're not the real Sonic then I don't have to hold back!"

"Wait Sunflash!" Frost announced.

Sophie nods as even she knows something was up. Metal Sonic saw Prince Sunflash coming at him with a punch and counters with one tiny robot fist stopping the Prince's attack.

"What?" I asked and so did Prince Sunflash.

"Pathetic" Metal Sonic said with his hands he punches Sunflash across the chest. Sparks flew as Prince Sunflash is sent towards us.

"Prince Sunflash!" I shouted.

"I'm fine!" Prince Sunflash said "But how was he able the stop my fist?"

"I don't know" I told him.

He gets up brandishing his Flame Axe "Well then, let's see you try this one!"

He charges Metal Sonic but to our surprise, Metal Sonic receives his own axe. Prince Sunflash continues his charge "That's only an axe!"

He swings his Flame Axe and Metal Sonic swings his own, the two axes collide and to the Prince's surprise the axe of Metal Sonic isn't burnt off "What?"

Metal Sonic takes Prince Sunflash's surprise to his advantage "You fools can't even understand my abilties!"

With this Metal Sonic uses his axe against Prince Sunflash striking the Prince four times, each time sparks flew from Prince Sunflash but another swipe sends the Prince backwards sparks flying. We rush to his aide as he gets up as he speaks up "Oh man, he exactly copied the Flame Axe!"

Metal Sonic laughs "Too right, here is your own attack that you surprised many of Dr. Robotnic's robotic soldiers! **Uprising Fire!**"

He drives the copied Flame Axe into the ground and it shot out fire up underneath our feet striking us. Sparks flew as it wiped us off our feet and we were on the ground.

"That robot needs to chill out!" Frost said, she charges Metal Sonic with her freeze claws but just like Prince Sunflash all Metal Sonic does next is that he sees her coming at him then in the Flame Axe's place he gains her Freeze Claws and they clash.

"What?" Frost asked.

"You're lame!" Metal Sonic laughed out he then comes at her "Let's see you take this **Extension Freeze Claws!**"

Metal Sonic comes at her with his fake copies of her Freeze Claws and slices her with both of them as she would've done to him. Multiple sparks flew from Frost as she is sent backwards rolling onto the ground.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"**Now Blazing Blizzard!**" Metal Sonic shouted.

He sends out a blizzard like attack at all five of us, sparks flew from Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and myself but Knuckles is sent backwards as the four of us roll backwards as well.

"Time to tie him up!" Sophie shouted she brings out her Nature Spear and charges Metal Sonic.

She comes at him and tries to spear him threw but after three misses he gains a copy of her own Nature Spear into his hands and before she could make a move his wraps around hers and slams her into the ground. As she is getting up, Metal Sonic cruely strikes her four times. Sparks fly but with one mean thrust Metal Sonic spears Sophie right in the chest, and luckily thanks to her Element Armor even though sparks flew from her she flies backwards towards us.

"**Now Leaf Drill!**" Metal Sonic shouts and he sends leaves in form of a drill at the five of us.

Once more sparks fly from Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and myself but somehow this time Knuckles avoids it.

My battle with Matriarch and the constant blast attacks from Metal Sonic had left me a bit weakened in my Element Armor but this doesn't stop me to get onto my feet.

"Amber..." Frost spoke "Don't..."

"I have to try..." I told her "I can't let Dr. Robotnic win this battle..."

I took out my Thunder Sabers but watch as Metal Sonic copies them and form them "Then come at me little cheetah!"

I do at maximum speed and the two of us clash, the moment I saw my Thunder Saber's clashing against the fake Thunder Sabers I saw the electricity. We broke up formation and clashed again.

"You're not bad cheetah" Metal Sonic told me but I failed to block a third blow which crossed against my chest with both of his swords, sparks flew from me as I stumbled blocking one of them but Metal Sonic placed one on my shoulder and shouted "**Lighting Shock!**"

He mimics my latest technique I made up and gives me a shock with it. I scream in pain as sparks fly from me then with one more coordinated strike on me I am sent flying backwards sparks flying but I am caught by Prince Sunflash before I hit the ground with my back "Amber!"

"Man, he's strong" I muttered.

"Time to end this!" Metal Sonic shouted bringing his fake Thunder Sabers together "Now to end this, **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

"Oh nuts!" I shouted.

"Quickly all together girls!" Prince Sunflash shouts and once more we raise our Element Weapons "**Quadruple Element Fury Slash!**"

Our united attack comes out towards the Fake Thunder Sphere Strike attack striking it and it looks like it would work but it doesn't but just powers the blast up as it strikes us. A big time massive explosion rocks all of us including Knuckles off our feet and sparks flew from at least all of us except for Knuckles, as we land we are changed back into our regular selves.

We all watch in horror as Metal Sonic charges the Master Emerald, Knuckles attempts to save the Master Emerald but it is destroyed by Metal Sonic.

"Dr!" Metal Sonic spoke to his communicator "I've completed my mission, the Master Emerald is destroyed!"

"Good Metal Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic's voice announced "Part one of our new mission is accomplished, grab Matriarch and get back to base!"

"Yes sir!" Metal Sonic said he turns viewing the four of us as we looked beaten up heck even I was clutching my arms, Metal Sonic looks at me "I have the cheetah where I want her, Doctor? Shall I take her?"

"Tempting but no" Dr. Robotnic's voice sounded "However Cheetah."

"AMBER!" I shouted my name in anger towards the Dr.

Dr. Robotnic must've heard my anger and grins "Hit a nerve did I? Anyway, next time Cheetah, if you are vulnerable, you'll be mine to skin...Be grateful I'm letting you live!"

Metal Sonic vanishes with Matriarch still unconscious, leaving the five of us to lay there thinking of how to beat such a creature and Knuckles was moping.

"Great, now I have to restore it" Knuckles muttered as we felt the island losing it's balance in the air and drop.

As it dropped I nearly screamed, Frost almost screamed but hide her cool, Sophie was screaming as well but Prince Sunflash held onto me and Sophie as we feel Angel Island hit water. Now with Sonic out of commission and a new threat, could we hope to defeat Metal Sonic at all?

**End of Chapter**

** This chapter is over in Amber the Cheetah. Metal Sonic easily clobbers the five fighters and destroyed the Master Emerald. Now here is a summary of the next chapter...Chapter 28: Metal Sonic P2:** _Amber, Frost, Sunflash, and Sophie, must help Knuckles hunt for the Master Emerald Shards and a Hidden Chaos Emerald before Metal Sonic does. But can they beat Metal Sonic in time?_


	29. Chapter 28: Metal Sonic P2

Chapter 28: Metal Sonic P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian.**

Things had happened so fast. One moment we were going to help Knuckles against Dr. Robotnic's and Matriarch's forces, then the next we get our butts kicked by Dr. Robotnic's latest creation, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was somehow able to copy all four of our Element Weapons and humiliate us. Now the Master Emerald, had been destroyed and Angel Island was in the ocean but it wasn't the only thing in the ocean.

"Amber?" Frost asked for me as Sunflash and Knuckles looks for me "Amber? Where are you?"

"Someone help!" I shout in a panicky voice paws moving around in water "I can't swim!"

Prince Sunflash turns to see me in the water. Sure I was fast on land but that didn't mean a thing when it came to water. I tried to keep my head above the water and I wasn't a swimmer at all. I was fearful of my own life again, mostly it was against Dr. Robotnic but now I was fearful of drowning!

"Hang in there Amber!" Prince Sunflash shouts seeing me in the water and really was far away from land.

"How'd she get in there in the first place?" Frost asked still worried for me as well and even I could tell as I tried to keep my head above the water.

SPLASH! I watched as Sunflash dove into the water and swam towards me.

"Amber!" Sunflash shouted "Keep your head above the water! I'm coming for you."

"I'm trying!" I shouted.

As he swam towards me, I used all my strength to keep my head above the water and watched as Sunflash came over towards me. I was going to be wet but it was better than drowning. It was because I was using my strength to keep my head from going underneath that I was losing it rapidly and just when he was getting close to me I lost it completely and sank my head underneath the water.

"AMBER!" Frost shouted.

Knuckles growl "Come on Amber! Just one more time!"

I somehow heard their words but my strength had been zapped I didn't have enough to keep me moving as I thought I was going to drown I felt a strong grab to my arms then I felt someone scoops me up under arm and the next I felt was dry land.

**Sonic SATAM opening**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show **

As I hit land I began coughing up water. Frost and Knuckles ran over towards me and Sunflash.

"Is she okay?" Frost asked worried.

I gave out a sigh as I was still coughing up water. Prince Sunflash comes near me pressing on my chest and feels me breathing "She'll live. Thank goodness."

I was still coughing up water but Sunflash was right, I would survive and I looked at him blushing as my clothes were soaked and wet and I was literally with my clothes on revealing my body to him. Prince Sunflash saw my blush and actually blushed as well "Uh, you look good Amber."

My blush darkened more as I shouted "Sunflash!"

"We'll it's true" Knuckles said trying his hardest not to turn over towards me but I was able to catch him blushing "Prince Sunflash knows how to pick his girl."

Prince Sunflash turns to Knuckles "Knuckles...Amber is the only girl I have a heart for."

"What about Frost?" Knuckles asked.

Frost glares at him as Sophie laughs at Knuckle's joke. From my stand point Frost was debating if she were to kill Knuckles or laugh at the joke so she spoke to Knuckles "Sunflash and I are friends. Amber is his girlfriend and there isn't anything I'd do to make that different, Sunflash deserves her and she deserves him."

"Wow, Frost that was a great speech" Sophie admitted to her.

Frost nods "Thanks!"

Knuckles turns "So I guess I'll start to hunt to look for the Master Emerald shards in order to rebuild it."

"We'll help you" Prince Sunflash told him "After all it was our fault partly it got destroyed."

"It's not your fault" Knuckles said "It was that Metal Sonic's fault."

"PRINCE SUNFLASH!" Tails's voice sounded.

We turn to see Tails, Boomer, Antonie, and Princess Sally were running up to us. Once the four got closer, Tails, Boomer, and Antonie all blushed at my exposed body even as I did my best to cover myself. Tails and Boomer turned around "Sorry!"

Princess Sally looks at the five of us "What happened? We heard the splash?"

Knuckles answer "Dr. Robotnic's newest invention attacked us."

"Newest invention?" Tails asked while looking at Antoine whom hadn't moved his gaze from seeing me "Antonie please turn around give Amber some respect. She's showing her body by accident."

Prince Sunflash answers "We had our butts kicked by Dr. Robotnic's Metal Sonic. He destroyed the Master Emerald and caused Angel Island to fall into the sea, Amber fell into the water nearly drowning."

"The Horror my second worse nightmare come true!" I muttered even briefly uncovering myself "I thought I was going to die for sure."

As I noticed the guys turn their heads I went back in covering myself as Sophie placed her arm around me "Thank goodness you didn't."

"Thanks to Sunflash" I said.

Prince Sunflash nods "Thank goodness mother and other lioness's swimming lessons to lion cubs of any gender teach their cubs to swim."

"So how's Sonic?" Sophie asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Thanks for asking Sophie, Sonic's alive still" Princess Sally told her "He's in stable condition although the Dr, isn't sure how long he'll stay in the recovery room, he has yet to gain consciousness."

"I'm sorry I asked" Sophie told her.

"Don't be" Princess Sally said to her Anotine nods "You did a good thing asking about him." he then hears Metal Sonic "Wait, Metal Sonic? Does that mean?"

I shrugged "We can't really confirm if Metal Sonic is truly Sonic. However, if Dr. Robotnic used Sonic as it's robot's frame, then I doubt Sonic would attack his friends."

"Strange" Tails said "But what are you going to do now?"

Prince Sunflash answers him "We will help Knuckles find the Master Emerald shards for one thing."

"With Amber a bit wet?" Sally asked.

"A bit?" I asked looking at myself then I let out "Wet or not, I need to help them."

"We'll need all the help we can get against Metal Sonic" Prince Sunflash admitted.

Sally turns to me "You sure you don't want any dry clothes?"

"It's ether wet and my clothes can dry over time or take them all off-"

"And walk naked" Frost snickered which caused me to blush really deep.

Sophie sighed "Sonic's unclothed all the time except for his shoes."

"And he's a guy" I said "It's going to be a bit embarrasing to walk around naked but that's only the option if I have too, I guess I'm stuck with wet clothes until they dry."

"Amber" Sunflash told me "We can rest until your clothes dry. I don't want you to do something embarrassing to yourself."

"But do we have time?" I asked not liking the idea of keeping everyone back from searching for the Master Emerald."

"She has a point" Knuckles admitted.

"Yes, she does" Frost admitted.

Prince Sunflash turns over towards us nodding understandingly. He knew that I had a point, I also knew he would wisely explain why we should wait and I was right. He speaks up "True, Amber is right but we just got our butts kicked by Metal Sonic. He's working for Dr. Robotnic. That Dr. isn't going to give up this short victory, we can't rush into things without a plan. After all he's sure to use Metal Sonic against us and we'll need to be prepared for his next move. We can't rush into things without a plan."

"Correct" Tails said "Metal Sonic did all this and even got passed you four whom wield the Element Weapons. You can't go rushing into things without a safe plan. Plus if there is anyone that maybe able to help us against Metal Sonic it's Sonic."

"He's not conscious yet" I pointed out.

Tails nods understandingly "Right you are but we need to counter Metal Sonic if possible."

"So Amber" Prince Sunflash said "We'll wait for you to dry off and get into dry clothing."

"Thanks guys, sorry for-"

"It's nothing Amber" Frost told me even hugging me in a friendly manner "I'm just glad you're alive! I was worried for you."

"We all were" Sophie said "I was going to use my vines in the Nature Spear to save her but Prince Sunflash had already dove in to save her."

"When Amber's life is at stake" Prince Sunflash told her "I'd do what I can to save her."

"How romantic!" Frost, and Princess Sally said with Sally adding on "Sonic would save me against any threat as well. Whether it's in battle or from drowning."

"Uh Sally" Tails points out "Sonic hates water and he can't swim ether."

"Just like me" I muttered.

Tails turns to me "Don't worry, not all of us are swimmers or don't know how to swim."

I gave him a nod while covering myself "Still that was my second worse nightmare and it came true."

Frost understands me "I think any cat or Big Cat in our tribe have that as their nightmare, I can swim but I don't like to swim in water."

Prince Sunflash turns "Of course so Amber, if you'd like-"

"I'll get her some dry clothing" Tails volunteered "Her mother and father sent us another pair of clothing for her at Knothole."

"Thanks Tails" I said as Princess Sally nods to Tails's words "Go ahead Tails."

Tails flies away with Boomer turning "Now what do we do?"

Prince Sunflash turned towards me as Frost, Sophie, and Princess Sally walked towards me "I'll leave the girls alone for Amber to you know take off everything, Boomer, you Knuckles and I will try to come up with a plan against Metal Sonic."

"Right" Boomer said with Knuckles nodding "Amber's going to be naked for a while and she'll need privacy."

"Until I get dry clothes" I muttered "Please guys no peaking!"

Frost then snickered "Except for you Sunflash, you'll love what you'll see."

"FROST!" Sunflash and I shouted the two of us blushing equally red with Sunflash adding on "She does look good, it'll be my second time seeing her body but-"

"I'm still going to be embarrassed!" I told her.

Frost teases me further "Well you already are showing more then you normally do."

I blushed very dark red this time. Leave it to Frost to tease me in any situation. Then again it was so Frost so I couldn't blame her but I shot back at her what I hope was an equal teasing manner "That maybe true, Frost, but just wait until you show your body to everyone."

Frost just laughs as she counters "When I show my body to anyone it would be a guy that would become my husband or for my first time."

Even though this wasn't addressed to me or Princess Sally or even Sophie for that matter but she did say something about her first time she'd expose her body to a guy and this caused me to blush again right when it died down.

The boys left giving me and the other girls privacy. They left and I took off my wet clothing and was sitting down on a rock with Princess Sally managing to bring out a towel and wrapped it around my body so I wouldn't feel totally exposed "Thanks" I told Princess Sally."

"It's alright" Princess Sally told me " Now all you have to do is dry off. Tails will bring dry clothes for you.

Sophie actually used her Nature Lance to sprout vines so that she and Frost could hang my wet clothes to dry. As I sat with the three girls at my side I sighed out "Any of you girls know how I feel?"

Sophie shrugs "I suppose if I lost my clothes or got them all wet to have to sit down naked, I'd be a bit sad and embarrassed."

Princess Sally sighs "It's not all bad, as you see with me all I wear are these boots and vest."

"I guess I can understand but all my life I've been wearing these a shirt and skirt" I explained.

"In Tribal Plains you have to have something covering you" Frost admitted "Otherwise you can get in trouble with indecent exposure well if your outside if inside you can be ether way."

"Which would be why Amber is embarrassed" Sally said understandingly "But it isn't her fault."

"True" Frost said "Which because of these events they'll let her slide."

"So any of you girls have any idea how to stop Metal Sonic or where he's going to end up end?" Sophie asked.

Princess Sally thought about this before answering "She brings up a good point if Metal Sonic easily defeated you four. He's gotta have an agenda. Plus if he does work for Dr. Robotnic, why didn't he capture Amber and deliver her to him?"

"He was going too" Frost said "And I'm pretty sure if Dr. Robotnic didn't tell him to withdraw he would've captured Amber and destroyed the Master Emerald...Who knows that evil man wants Amber's fur and he could've had hers. He must be waiting for the right time as if he's waiting for Amber to surrender herself to him."

"THAT WON'T EVER HAPPEN!" I shouted.

"Let's hope not" Sally admitted "But in his mind now that Metal Sonic has beaten you four, he's sure to try to capture Amber the next time around or force her to see that there isn't anything she can do to him."

Tails arrives sometime afterwards and accidentally flies into the area where I was currently waiting for my dry clothing, fully dry myself "Hey ladies!" He calls and I accidentally drop the towel exposing my body and Tails after blushing at my body raises my dry clothes towards me even covering his eyes "I'M SO SORRY AMBER!"

I blushed receiving my clothes "Thanks, Tails!"

Tails nods flying away "I'll see what Sunflash, Boomer, and Antonie came up with."

This time Frost, Sophie, and Princess Sally give me privacy to dress which I quickly did. Once done I stepped out in my dry clothes, Prince Sunflash turns towards me with Boomer and Antonie "Hey Amber!"

"Hey guys!" I shouted "So what is the plan?"

Tails turns "I discovered a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the cavern maze. Plus there might be a few Master Emerald Shards there too."

"Then that's where we are going to go" Sunflash said "For Knuckles."

"Thanks" Knuckles told him "But shouldn't you worry about defending Knothole? Sally's going to need you if Metal Sonic attacks there."

"I have a feeling Metal Sonic will be sent on the Chaos Emerald" Sunflash told him "Because that is what the Dr. wants to conquer the world."

"True" Knuckles said.

"But in doing so you'd have to be careful" Tails warns us "Metal Sonic might hunt you all down!"

"It's a risk we need to take" Prince Sunflash said "We will help Knuckles."

"Right" I admitted.

Moments later we arrived at the caverns. It was just like Discord's maze area only this time, Discord wasn't there and we were going to be smarter.

"Alright" Prince Sunflash orders "We must expect Metal Sonic to be ether A: inside or B: arriving here, we'll need to split up but before we go in there we need to morph."

"Good idea" Frost said "Last time we split up we nearly lost Amber to Matriarch."

"One of the times I thought my sister was more insane then usual" Sophie admitted "Then again Dr. Robonic gave her the Darkness Sabers."

"Then let's get to it" I said "With the Element Armor it provides protection against things that mean death to me. For a while."

The four of us stood up shouting "Element Armor, Activate!"

"Nature!" Sophie shouted.

"Ice!" Frost shouted.

"Lighting!" I shouted.

"Fire!" Prince Sunflash announced in seconds we morphed once again.

We also set foot inside the cave and looked at the area there were four opened areas.

"Tails has suggested that there could be Master Emerald Shards in here" Prince Sunflash reminded us "Plus there could be a Chaos Emerald here."

"He's right" Knuckles said "I can detect both Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald Shards. Three Shards are in here and a Chaos Emerald is...Question is which area has them."

"Amber!" Prince Sunflash said "Take the middle one."

"Which middle one?" I asked him.

"The middle right" Prince Sunflash said.

"Right" I said.

Prince Sunflash turns to Knuckles "Knuckles you and I got the left."

"Right" Knuckles said.

"Sophie, far right" Prince Sunflash ordered.

"Gotcha!" Sophie said giving him a thumbs up.

"Frost!" Prince Sunflash shouts.

"Yes?" Frost asked.

Prince Sunflash finishes his order "Go to the middle left."

"You got it!" Frost said nodding.

"Alright Knuckles and ladies let's go!" Prince Sunflash orders.

With this we separated. This was a very bad thing Frost was right last time this happened I ended up in the hospital for weeks but this time I was in my Element Armor which protected me from even the slightest injury from being fatal. As I ran down the path way I heard someone flying behind me. I turned my head slightly to see Metal Sonic following me.

"Great!" I shouted "Metal Sonic! That means..."

"That's right Cheetah! The Chaos Emerald is down here!" Metal Sonic shouted.

He spun around gaining an electrical charge as he did and I barely was able to avoid the tackle but not what happened next for Matriarch jumps down from the top path way kicking me in mid air and I go onto the ground, had I not been a cheetah one of the Big Cats I'd be on my back instead I landed on my feet expertly and continued my run while Metal Sonic and Matriarch persuade me.

As I ran I made my report to Prince Sunflash and the rest of my friends "Sunflash! Frost, Sophie! Knuckles!"

"What is it?" was the response.

"I've got both Metal Sonic and Matriarch on my butt! I need assistance!"

"We're on our way!" was the response from Prince Sunflash "Hang in their Amber!"

Suddenly I heard a rumble in the communications and I heard Sophie's voice rang out "Uh guys! Was that what I think it was?"

"No," Frost said "It happened in my end too!"

Knuckles's voice rang out as he growled out "It was a trap! The Master Emerald Shards in here are fake!"

"I'm afraid so" Prince Sunflash admitted "Not that Tails meant for us to fall in one, these shards..."

"But" I warned as I ran for my life "The Chaos Emerald is real! It has to be because, I'm being chased by Metal Sonic himself!"

"Get to the Chaos Emerald first Amber!" Prince Sunflash's voice ordered me "We'll try to regroup there."

"If we can with the cave in, in the fake areas" Sophie's voice sounded.

"We have too other wise Amber might be killed this time" Prince Sunflash said.

Then the communications were caught off.

"How's it feel to be caught in our trap Amber?" Matriarch snarled at me "I can't wait to eat what Dr. Robotnic leaves."

"For a Hyena" I spoke up to her "You have a one track mind!"

Metal Sonic flew at me once again and I barely was able to dodge him but I knew I had to make sure he didn't get further then I was then again I probably couldn't because Metal Sonic was just as fast as Sonic, but I had something faster! As he bypassed me I raised my Thunder Sabers "**Lighting Strike!**"

Metal Sonic heard but Matriarch countered with her "**Dark Blast!**"

My Lighting Strike got canceled out by Matriarch's attack letting Metal Sonic fly further in front of me then he got into a ball then just as I caught up to him. He then lets down painful lighting onto me like rain. Sparks flew from me as it wipes me off my feet and sends me flying in mid air and Matriarch takes her time "Not doing so well Amber are we? ** Dark Sphere Strike!**"

I see her attack coming at me in mid air as I was still very much in pain from the attack and I countered with "**Lighting Strike!**"

Sense it was lighting it was able to keep her Dark Sphere Strike at bay but not enough, I knew I should've used Thunder Sphere Strike it could've done better but I wasn't thinking clearly and it cost me. Matriarch's attack still strikes me causing multiple sparks to fly from me and for me to be flying a great distance and this time I nearly misjudged my fall and nearly landed on my back but at the last second I landed on all fours panting.

"These two are too much" I muttered to myself getting onto my feet and still making my way to the Chaos Emerald "I can handle Matriarch alone but Metal Sonic as well is going to be tricky."

I got back into a quick run towards the Chaos Emerald.

"You won't get this one Amber!" Matriarch shouted.

I watched as she seemed to vanish, I turn around expecting to see her come at my back and it was because of this as I was running I was able to catch Matriarch by her scent and block her Darkness Sabers while giving her a growl "You'll never win in the end."

Matriarch snears "Amber, what you say might be true but today is the day you lose your life?"

As I continued to run towards the Chaos Emerald, Matriarch and I clashed sabers over and over again until, I faltered and she stabs me threw my chest. Sparks flew as the sword connected and seemed to go straight for my chest.

"Now Metal Sonic!" Matriarch shouted.

"Wha?" I asked as she withdrew her Darkness Saber threw my chest.

Had this happened without my Element Armor, I'd be dead so once more I was grateful for it. This is when it hit me "Metal Sonic? WHERE?"

I was fighting against Matriarch and I really should've been watching where Metal Sonic was and I should've made sure to try to find him as he comes at me once again spinning around and electricity rose from his spin. He strikes me right in the chest once again and I go flying landing hard as multiple sparks fly from me. As I landed hard this time on my back. I had flown incredible distance as I landed on my back very hard and was where the Chaos Emerald lied.

"Ouch!" I muttered in a daze steam coming from my body.

"This is the end!" Matriarch shouted as I was barely able to get up even with my Element Armor.

"Perhaps" I muttered "But I'm near the Chaos Emerald!"

"Not for long" Metal Sonic told me "It's only you against me and Matriarch, surrender and I might let you live long enough to see Dr. Robotnic to skin you."

I stood up stuffing the Chaos Emerald in my pocket well if I had one. I watch as the two come near me. This would be hard and I had already taken a double beating in the race to it.

"I will not fail my friends" I told them bravely standing onto my feet.

"Foolish" Metal Sonic said then with incredible strength he ripped a stalagtite off the ground and hurled it towards me at a powerful speed so fast was the attack that I barely was able to see it coming he continues it until three actually hit me pinning me to the ground with sparks flying from me.

"Should've given up Cheetah" Metal Sonic said as my armor was having a tough time figuring out if to quit or stay on.

Matriarch sneers "Not doing so well Amber?"

I weakly got onto my legs as the Element Armor decided to stay on for what I assumed was one or if I got lucky two more blows. There looked like there wasn't any hope for me to escape this time.

"And this time Cheetah as promised I will take you to Dr. Robotnic!" Metal Sonic told me "Wither you like it or not."

"I will not fall!" I told them.

The two laughed at my certain defeat.

"I see Sonic's put a sense of humor in you Amber" Matriarch told me "But after all this time it's OVER!"

"THINK AGAIN MATRIARCH!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"WHAT?" Matriarch asked.

Without haste Prince Sunflash, Frost, Knuckles and Sophie joined me.

"Sunflash! Frost! Sophie! Knuckles! You came!" I shouted relieved.

"Of course we did!" Frost said "Turns out Dr. Robotnic made his SWATbots cause the cave in. So were here Amber!"

Sophie nods "You can't defeat us so easily sister!'

Matriarch grins "So you defeated them, doesn't matter WE have Amber where we want her...And-"

Metal Sonic nods "You will still fall in defeat. That Chaos Emerald is ours."

"We'll see about that" Prince Sunflash said "Come on girls! Let's give it to him!"

"Right!" Frost, Sophie, and I shouted we gained in our elements and with Sunflash concentrating for our blasts.

"**Quadruple Element Fury Slash!**" the four of us shouted unleashing it.

Metal Sonic just counters in his electrical force field he used on me earlier and there was a massive explosion which started to shake the cave.

"Not good" Knuckles said.

Suddenly before the five of us could brace ourselves Metal Sonic sped threw us three times. Each time sparks fly from us as we fall backwards. Then as we were trying to get up, he comes at behind and touches me with a copy of my Thunder Saber "**Lighting Shock!**"

The fake saber completes his attack shocking me sparks flew from me as he spins towards Sunflash, Frost and Sophie taking them by surprise again as sparks flew from them. Knuckles comes in with a punch "Try this!"

Metal Sonic blocks the punch then preforms Sonic's Spin Dash on him sending Knuckles plowing into the four of us.

Metal Sonic then copies our own move "**Quadruple Element Fury Slash!**"

"What?" the five of us asked.

The attack hits us sparks flew as it flies us backwards and the Chaos Emerald was flown out of my paws and into Metal Sonic's hands "Thanks for the Chaos Emerald."

This was all he said as Prince Sunflash, Sophie, Frost and I changed back. We watched as Matriarch and Metal Sonic left the cave then a rumble was heard as the cave started to collapse. Knuckles takes his time and saves us by burring under ground and managed to get us out of the cave on the other side in time as it collapses. We all hung our heads once again defeated by Metal Sonic.

"I failed" I told them.

Prince Sunflash turns to me "No you didn't Amber. We just feel for the trap. And we should be grateful that you are alive."

I turned to him as he gave me a hug "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"Sunflash" I muttered hugging him back.

We all looked back wondering just what Dr. Robotnic's plans are. Would Sonic recover in time? Hopefully he could because we were running out of options.

**End of chapter.**

** Dr. Robotnic has his Chaos Emerald. Next chapter, Chapter 29: Metal Sonic P3: Amber and friends meet up with Metal Sonic again and just as he defeats them a third time Sonic arrives. Who will win the ultimate show down?**


	30. Chapter 29: Metal Sonic P3

Chapter 29: Metal Sonic P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian.**

Things were not looking our way. For two straight battles now Metal Sonic had proven himself over us again! Twice we tried to face off against him but twice we failed to defeat him. Metal Sonic was a difficult foe. He was able to block our joint special move and after copying it sent it right back at the five of us. Now we were just wondering what our next move would be. Dr. Robotnic's trap really set me on edge as it suddenly dawned on me, had I not been on my toes, ether Metal Sonic could've captured me as well with the Chaos Emerald, or I would've been killed and eaten by Matriarch. Sensing we managed to escape, that was a good thing.

I looked at my paw gripping it even, this sting of defeat was getting to me. We were the heroes and we were supposed to win. Prince Sunflash must've sensed my uneasiness turning to me "Amber, in a real life battle between good vs. evil, evil will sometimes win a battle."

I turned to him nodding understandingly and he seems to understand my worry "But don't worry, sooner or later Metal Sonic will meet his match, we'll beat him, somehow."

I tried to give him a warm smile as I knew his words were meant to try to cheer me up, but they weren't totally successful as I gave out a sigh. Frost and Sophie felt my pain.

"I know you meant well Prince Sunflash" Frost spoke "But we've got our butts kicked twice by a robot that if we work as a team could beat."

Knuckles turns also a bit depressed of the defeat. Even he knew things were very bad.

"Knuckles" Prince Sunflash told him "Amber, Frost, Sophie and I will continue help you."

"Even after what has happened twice?" Knuckles asked.

"They do say Third times the charm" Frost admitted to him "But we were with you when Metal Sonic shattered the Master Emerald, and we are partly responsible for that failure."

"No you four aren't" Knuckles told us "I failed to protect the Master Emerald."

"But you aren't alone" I told Knuckles "We came to aide you and our group effort failed twice, but that doesn't mean we'll stop trying."

Knuckles finally nods stretching out his hands "Thanks you four then."

One by one we shake Knuckle's hand. Then prepare for a third encounter with Metal Sonic, we had to defeat Metal Sonic somehow.

**Sonic SATAM opening**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Prince Sunflash looks around "We should have the element of surprise."

"How?" I asked a bit confused, so far Metal Sonic had the element of surprise twice against us well against me anyway.

Even Frost and surprisingly Sophie whom must've understood war plans gave the Lion Prince a confused look. Knuckles was even puzzled but only for a moment. Prince Sunflash answers my question "Metal Sonic and Matriarch must think the cave collapsing killed us. So Amber, for once your sense of smell can guide us over to Matriarch whom we'd have to expect Metal Sonic to be working alongside her."

I finally get it, it was true, Matriarch and even I could detect each of our scents. It was a plan that could be in our favor when I thought about it. Trick was to sneak up on both Metal Sonic and Matriarch. This would be harder to do because as soon as I got in her own scent range, the plan may back fire big time. It was the Prince's words that caused me to smile, most of the times Matriarch found me, but here was a chance for me to find her "Oh, I'll do more then track her for you."

Frost grinned knowing where I was getting at "I'm sure you'll do what you say."

"Oh, you know I will if I can catch her off guard" I warned my leopard friend.

Frost just gives off a few chuckles at the remark. Sophie nods understandingly "My sister and you have an intense relationship. I mean neither of you will back off until one of you is dead."

"Got that right Sophie" I told her.

"Tell me something" Sophie spoke to me and I looked at her to ask away "What is it like fighting my sister? I mean I have no guts to face her one-on-one as she's much more stronger then I am."

"Matriarch is a skilled fighter" I told her "And to be honest, I get scared when I face off against her."

"Scared?" Frost asked "You don't act like it?"

"Oh but I am" I replied then continued even gripping a paw to form a fist "On the outside I feel that I am ready to face her and would like nothing more then to end her life, but in the inside, I'm fearful of her. Fearful of losing my own life and I don't want to have my body eaten by her but I know she'll do it if she succeeds, those two things are what in the inside I fear the most."

Sophie nods understandingly "Sorry, I asked."

"No, don't be" I told her "You all had the right to know."

Knuckles speaks up "Everyone has fears, but even I know there are ways to overcome them and just by watching you Amber, you really can take Matriarch on now and you are very brave to do that."

I gave Knuckles a smile "Thanks, Knuckles."

Knuckles nods "You're welcome, now Amber, can you lead us to Matriarch?"

"Certainly" I said giving a small smile to him.

After this I turned to smell my foe's scent, or well, trying to. I finally pick up the slightest trace in Matriarch's scent and point "If my nose is correct she should be some place this way."

"Keep together Knuckles and ladies, follow Amber" Prince Sunflash order "And Amber, don't rush into things we need the element of surprise."

"Yes, sir!" I replied.

Keeping my mind on finding Matriarch and making sure not to charge into danger especially when my arch enemy was the one I was tracking. While I was in the lead smelling the air tracking Matriarch, I was really careful to make sure my friends had my back and were following me, which they were. After a while of walking and tracking while looking over my back, it was Prince Sunflash that assured me they were with me "You're doing well Amber, I love the fact your making sure we are following you but try not to look back every so often."

"Alright" I told them.

I continued leading my friends trying not to look back every so often like my boyfriend ordered. It was a bit harder for me as I worried about them but I knew Prince Sunflash more worried about me being his girlfriend then anyone else including his own safety. This was expected from any guy as I've read about when I was younger in those romance stories and hearing these coming from my mother as well.

Suddenly I caught the scent of someone else and stopped.

"Amber!" Sophie shouted my name "What is it? Have you lost my sister's scent?"

"No, I still have her scent" I said looking around my surroundings "I'm picking up someone else's scent."

Prince Sunflash stood upright and speaks up for me "She's right, Sophie, some one is coming."

Frost also detects this as well "Great! Whoever you are show yourself! Or" she adjusts her Freeze Claws "Or we'll drag you out!"

We all drew our Element Weapons as we see whom we are all detecting the intruder. Was he or she going to be friend or foe? We'd get our answer as Tails flies down with Boomer at his side "Wait, don't use those on us!" Tails said "It's just us."

"Sorry" I told him with Sophie sighing out the rest of the answer "We thought you could've been Metal Sonic or my sister."

"Or someone on Egghead's side" Frost muttered then she smiled "Right now I'm sure I speak for all of us that we are pleased to see you and Boomer."

"She's right" Knuckles points out "Nice to see some friendly faces."

Tails and Boomer nod with Boomer speaking up "Sorry, Sally was concerned when she heard that a cave caved in, the one you all said you'd be in to try to gain a Master Emerald Shards."

Prince Sunflash places a paw on both Tails and Boomer's shoulder then speaking to them softly "Listen, Tails, Boomer tell Sally that Amber, Frost, Sophie, Knuckles and I are okay, thanks to Knuckles we were able to escape, now we are trying to find Matriarch."

"Why find her?" Boomer asked.

Sophie answers "Because when we find her, we'll find Metal Sonic. This time we plan to defeat Metal Sonic."

Tails and Boomer look at us as they now know Metal Sonic and Matriarch were the two that caused the cave in.

"The Master Emerald Shards? And the Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked after a while.

Prince Sunflash growled the answer "The shards were fake. The Chaos Emerald is in Dr. Robotnic's hands."

Tails and Boomer looked a bit stunned and defeated once again. Dr. Robotnic now had two Chaos Emeralds we had three. Only two others needed to be found. Tails then just asked "So are you all really going to destroy Metal Sonic?"

"They do say third time's the charm" Prince Sunflash said "Amber, Sophie, Frost and I must do what we can to destroy Metal Sonic. Even if it cost us our lives. For Sonic's sake we must at least attempt to stop Dr. Robotnic's evil scheme from winning."

Boomer and Tails understand Prince Sunflash's motives and Boomer speaks up "Good luck Prince Sunflash, I'm sure I speak for Princess Sally, that if we don't see you again, thank you for your help."

The way it sounded Boomer's voice scared me mostly telling us that he knew that there was a high possibility that we'd be dead. I silently hid my thoughts which were _Way to show your support for us while we face this robot version of Sonic._

Tails and Boomer went off to deliver our message and once again I picked up Matriarch's scent, then once more with my friends behind me, continued onward. Once perhaps five miles away, Frost let out her mind "Prince Sunflash? What's the plan to defeat Metal Sonic, I mean from what I've gotten from Boomer's tone it wasn't like he thought we'd win."

"So you weren't the only one that noticed that" I muttered looking back at her but this time just to talk.

"I noticed it too but he's right though" Sophie points out "Our chances against Metal Sonic is very low even when they do say third times the charm. How are we going to stop something that copies abilities even our weapons?"

Knuckles answers in his usual way even bashing his fists together "We'll find a way! That tin can is going to meet it's match!"

Prince Sunflash nods "At this point, until Sonic's back in comission, we must do what he does."

The Prince turns to Frost asking her "So Frost, what does Sonic do?"

Frost smirked out the answer "Kick Egghead's butt to next week by ruining his plans!"

The answer had us all laughing despite the dangerous situation we were getting ourselves in. Prince Sunflash was right, Sonic was out of comission, and we'd be doing Sonic big favor by foiling Dr. Robotnic's plan. No matter the risk, we must do Sonic this deed. It was ether do or die. This time we were deterimined to win.

I continued to follow Matriarch's scent. The more I lead my friends, the more I was sure we were heading the right direction as Matriarch's scent became more and more clear. Knuckles decides to speak up "Amber, are we getting close?"

"We are" I reported with Prince Sunflash agreeing he too smelled Matriarch's scent "We are getting closer."

Knuckles nods as Frost and even Sophie got the scent as well "Well Prince Sunflash correct me on this but for safety reasons, shouldn't you, Amber, Frost, and Sophie activate your Element Armor?"

"That's actually a good idea" I said as right now Matriarch's scent was so strong that I knew we were really, really, really close, perhaps another mile away. If we activated the Element Armor now we'd still have the element of Surprise.

Prince Sunflash agreed "Right, ladies, are you ready?"

"You bet we are!" Sophie, Frost and I shouted.

The four of us shouted "Element Armor Activate!"

"Fire!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"Nature!" Sophie shouted.

"Ice!" Frost shouted.

"Lighting!" I shouted.

Within seconds we are encased in our Element Armor.

I point ahead "This way friends!"

I lead the way, once more the more I followed Matriarch's scent the more I knew we were getting close until we did discover the area. Sure enough Matriarch and Metal Sonic were standing in an area. No doubt after another Chaos Emerald. They were surrounded by Cogs and yet another one of Dr. Robotnic's robots this one nearly looked like a wolf.

"Wolffang!" Matriarch snarls "Did you find that Chaos Emerald yet?"

"Not the Chaos Emerald" The mechanical wolf spoke "But a whole area where Dr. Robotnic can make more powerful Robots with what I've discovered in a mind. Materials that can make tougher robots."

"We can't let them get these materials" Prince Sunflash told us.

"Attack now?" I asked.

"You bet!" Prince Sunflash said.

The four of us gathered our Element Weapons out then gathered in our attack "Element Weapons: **Quadruple Fury Slash!**"

The join attack strikes Metal Sonic and Matriarch off guard even the mechanical wolf. Metal Sonic and Matriarch fall backwards the most, but the Mechanical wolf takes damage and sparks fly from him! Before the robot could react Knuckles comes in with a mean punch sending the robot flying towards Matriarch and Metal Sonic. The three collide going even further.

He snarls as he turns towards us "Who did that?"

"We did" Prince Sunflash said.

"AMBER!" Matriarch said with an evil smile as she gets up "I'm glad you survived! Because I was afraid I wouldn't get to dine on your flesh!"

"A cave in like that won't stop me Matriarch!" I boldly told her.

"You five again?" Metal Sonic asked as the three got up.

"You bet it's us!" Frost shouted "And this time things are going to end differently."

Sophie agrees "They are right and this time you are going down!"

"Please" Metal Sonic scuffed at us "I've beaten you five twice already, a third beatdown is going to be easy."

Matriarch smiles whispering to Metal Sonic's robotic ears and the robot actually likes the plan "Not a bad idea" He whispers to her back he turns "Alright, if you want to prove yourselves, defeat Wolffang!"

The wolf Robot now known to us as Wolffang spoke "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the five of you down!"

Prince Sunflash growls "You are in no demand to make of that Matriarch, this time, you and Metal Sonic will fall!"

We attempt to charge in but Wolffang intercepts us "Not until you beat me first!"

"That can easily be arranged" Knuckles said grabbing onto the Wolf's horns "Because right now I'll destroy you!"

With his strength a bit weaker then Prince Sunflash's Knuckles, was able to throw Wolffang then deliver a blow to his mouth. For some odd reason, sparks flew from Wolffang as the monster hits the ground.

"Cogs!" Wolffang shouts "Get them!"

Cogs appeared and tried to take us down. They might've been numberous but my Thunder Sabers easily make short work out of them. Electrocuting them as I went to work. They even tried to fire at me threw their eyes only for me to dodge them expertly then slice them down. Frost's Freeze Claws from and slashed enemies in half easily. Sophie Nature Spear was able to catch her opponent's even tying them up then draining them of their power. Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe burned them as their metalic bodies met the blazing hot axe. Knuckles, well he punched them apart.

Within one minute the Cogs were dead but it's all Wolffang decided he needed to attack us while our backs were turned. He let loose a red blast from his mouth. The blast hits all of us including Knuckles. Sparks flew from at least, Sophie, Frost, Prince Sunflash and myself. Knuckles just used his fist to cut the attack in half so it didn't phase him.

"You've all got guts!" Wolffang spoke "But now you'll take me on for size!"

He charges in but this time we are ready. Even when we were ready we had a little hard time dealing with him and it soon became apperent that he was out of his league even as the Three of us Big Cats and our Hyena ally scored a fierce quad hit with our Element Weapons, and Knuckles gave the Wolf robot a punch to his head. The robot goes down.

"Darn it!" Matriarch sneered "They are doing well!"

Metal Sonic spoke "Perhaps they aren't tired enough, Matriarch we have no choice but to face them, order Wolffang to retreat."

"Yes" Matriarch said she turns to Wolffang "Wolffang retreat, Dr. Robotnic still needs you."

Wolffang retreats leaving us a bit puzzled but Metal Sonic strikes us like a speeding bullet going right threw us. Sparks flew from four of us and Knuckles is tossed on the side. Knuckles recovers and comes in with a punch but Metal Sonic blocks his punch and preforms Sonic's Spin Dash on him sending Knuckles spinning on top of him then the robot sends him plowing into the four of us.

Matriarch is about to join him but Metal Sonic holds her back "No, I'll deal with these five, and this time Matriarch, I promise you I'll bring you Amber's body, after the Dr. removes her fur."

Matriarch sighs " Then I guess all of her that will remain is her muscles and fine meat, very well after all Dr. Robotnic did create you to stop them and a certain Hedgehog."

"Indeed he did" Metal Sonic said.

Matriarch left as Metal Sonic turns to the five of us whom were ready to fight him. The robot seems to laugh at our little offense.

"You really think third times the charm?" He scuffed at us.

"That's what they say!" I told him.

"And it shall be!" Prince Sunflash told Metal Sonic "Because we're about to send you to the junk pile!"

Metal Sonic begins to laugh at us "Oh really? Then if you all are so sure, then come at me!"

"Careful" Prince Sunflash gave the rest of us a calm warning "Don't let your guard down. He's up to something."

"So what's your plan to take this guy down?" Frost asked him.

"We take him on lion style" Prince Sunflash answered.

Sophie looked at him confused "What's Lion Style?"

Prince Sunflash answered "Same as what we lions call Hyena-style you know as a pack."

"Together" Frost said getting it.

"Exactly" Prince Sunflash said "We attack together, as a team, just like lionesses will do when hunting or raising cubs."

"Alright" I said "Seems like a good idea."

Prince Sunflash turns to Knuckles "You and me strike him last."

"Right!" Knuckles said."

Prince Sunflash turns to me and Frost "Amber, you and Frost attack first, Sophie, follow threw the middle."

"Right!" the three of us shouted.

Metal Sonic looks at us "Well? I'm waiting? Are you going to attack first or are you going to give me a free hit on you?"

"If you can hit us metal face" Frost taunted.

"But we'll come to you first just as you asked!" I said.

Before we charged Metal Sonic, Frost whispered to me "You are way more faster then me so you see he copies your weapons then I'll follow up with my Freeze Claws."

"Sounds like a plan" I said drawing my Thunder Sabers.

Metal Sonic turns scanning my Thunder Sabers as I charged with Frost right behind me "Have you forgotten? I can copy any of your weapons!"

I didn't respond just continue my charge then clash against Metal Sonic's own but fake Thunder Sabers, that somehow still acted like mine. Lighting crackeled around the two of us as the real Thunder Sabers and fake clashed. With them finally blocked I then spoke "Oh, I know but can you adapt to what's going to happen next?"

"What?" Metal Sonic asked me then I jumped away and over his fake Thunder Sabers leaving Frost to shout "**Extension Freeze Claws!**"

Metal Sonic barely had enough time to protect himself but he did thanks to his fake Thunder Sabers but they weren't enough as the fake weapons broke and Frost's Freeze Claws found him but barely in the chest. Sparks flew from Metal Sonic stumbles looking at Frost. He tries to attack her even coping her freeze claws but I was onto him and give him a powerful swipe with my Thunder Sabers. One of my swipe broke his fake freeze Claws and the other Thunder Saber strikes him in the same place as Frost's Freeze Claws. Sparks flew then before Metal Sonic could recover Frost and I teamed up and kicked him backwards then appeared to vanish.

"Where are you two?" Metal Sonic asked looking for me and Frost but this only gave Sophie enough time to attack "Looking for someone?"

Metal Sonic saw her and was unprepared for her Nature Spear "Close combat **Leaf Drill!**"

She spears Metal Sonic right threw the stomach sparks flew but that's not all the Nature Spear did, for it shot out leaves in a drill like fashion causing multiple sparks to fly from Metal Sonic but Sophie's spear kept him in place and she used her strength to hurl Metal Sonic over towards Prince Sunflash "Here comes a robot for you two to scrap!"

Knuckles gives Prince Sunflash a smile "I strike him first? Then you hit him with your strongest Flame Axe close combat blow?"

"Sounds like a plan" Prince Sunflash said.

Before Metal Sonic could react Knuckles easily gives Metal Sonic a series of three very brutal punches. Before spinning around then delivering a massive kick to Metal Sonic's head towards Prince Sunflash whom was waiting with his Flame Axe, the Lion Prince gathers in more flame in his axe "THIS ENDS METAL SONIC! ** BURNING JUSTICE!**"

With the Flame Axe totally on fire, Prince Sunflash delivers a powerful slash. There was an explosion of sparks as Metal Sonic falls onto the ground burning up.

"This is impossible!" Metal Sonic told the five of us as more and more sparks flew from him "You weren't supposed to beat me!"

"Teamwork over comes any problem" Prince Sunflash said as the five of us gathered up once again.

Metal Sonic still had energy left and was on the verge of destruction until Klank and Orbiz appeared.

"Oh, dear, it looks like Dr. Robotnic's most powerful robot needs some help don't you agree?" Klank asked the smaller robot.

"I do!" the smaller robot replied folding in his head, short arms and legs.

"Hold on Metal Sonic!" Klank replies as he swings the smaller robot around above his head three times "Help is on the way!"

On the third time he lets Orbiz go whom lands on Metal Sonic "You need some help!"

"You need some help!" Orbiz told Metal Sonic.

"No!" Metal Sonic replied sarcastically "I can handle them in this condition."

Orbiz went to work downloading a blue stream of data from his mouth and into Metal Sonic.

"Here you go!" Orbiz announced as his robotic chest glew blue then shot a beam over Metal Sonic growing him to huge height."

"This feels good!" Metal Sonic said he looks down at us fully repaired "So you want to continue?"

"Oh-no!" I shouted as Orbiz went back to Klank.

Klank caught his robot companion and spoke "You look wonderful Metal Sonic and those Big Cats with the Hyena and the Enercha, there all yours Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic nods "And believe me they are toast!"

"Great!" I shouted "Just when victory was in our finger tips."

"We'll have to be careful" Prince Sunflash said "But we still don't have Sonic here yet."

Knuckles turns to Prince Sunflash "Good luck, Prince Sunflash."

"Thank you, we are going to need it" Prince Sunflash said knowing that we only had one Megazord which meant we wouldn't be able to follow the big plan this time as a Megazord.

We took our Element Weapons out and placed them together as they glew with their elements then Prince Sunflash shouted "Tribal Plains Zords, decend!"

As if responding to the elements the robotic ancient Zords appeared following the burst of energy. Threw the raging flames the huge Lion Zord appeared jumping out of it with a mighty roar. The Leopard Zord acted like a leopard in the icy snow vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere also giving out a roar. This was followed by the Hyena Zord letting out it's laugh out of the raising grass. With one final burst of lighting the Cheetah Zord my Zord appears running at a fast pace. Once these were done the four of us boarded our Zords.

Metal Sonic watches us board the individual Zords.

"So, even you guys have robots working of for you hugh?" Metal Sonic asked "We'll they are on the wrong team!"

"Oh really?" Prince Sunflash said "All right ladies let's show him what we have!"

"You got it!" Frost, Sophie and I shouted.

I pressed a button in my cockpit which I knew the others were as well. My Cheetah Zord levels it's tail at Metal Sonic, which I saw Frost's Leopard Zord was as well. Sophie's Hyena Zord opens it's mouth and unleashes a solar powered attack while the Lion Zord breathed out fire.

Metal Sonic sees the attacks coming at him and this time is prepared and forms his electrical barrier to protect himself from our blows "Nice try!"

Before we could react, Metal Sonic is able to copy the attacks and send identical attacks back at our individual Zords. The attacks hit the Tribal Plain Zords causing massive sparks to fly from the zords. The Lion Zord seems to recover and spins around litterally going down on Metal Sonic with flames coming from it's body. The attack surprises Metal Sonic taking him off guard causing sparks to fly from him and for him to back off.

"It's just as I thought" Prince Sunflash confirmed "These Zords won't be able to handle Metal Sonic, we're going to have to try Megazord transformation."

"We'll let's do it" I managed to say.

"We have to stop him" Sophie points out.

"And we shall" Frost said.

Inside our individual cockpits we pressed a button and the transformation began.

**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**

The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united.

** End of Song**

Inside the Tribal Plains Megazord's cockpit, the four of us took our positions and inserted our Element Weapons into it's slot. We turned to Prince Sunflash whom gas getting word from Sally Acorn "Prince Sunflash, how does the battle go against Metal Sonic?"

Prince Sunflash answers her "We had him actually."

"WHAT? He beat you?" Sally asked.

"No" Prince Sunflash said "We were going to destroy him until Klank and Orbiz grew him, that's where were standing now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I turned my back on Sonic, he seemed to have vanished" Sally said "We have no idea where he may have went."

"I have a feeling I do" I said "He might be coming to fight Metal Sonic."

"Then we're just going to have to hold out till Sonic gets here" Prince Sunflash said "Because I don't know if we can beat Metal Sonic one on one at least not like this."

"Then let's do what we can do to stop Metal Sonic" Frost points out.

The four of us went right to work knowing Sonic was on his way for round two. We attempted to hold Metal Sonic off.

Metal Sonic scanned the Tribal Plains Megazord oviously waiting for our first move. Prince Sunflash warns us "Let's try not to use the Element Weapons unless we have to."

"Good idea" Sophie said then she spoke "slow and steady will often win the race or in this case buy us time to stop Metal Sonic."

"It's not much we can do but we don't want him copying our weapons" Frost admitted "Its the only thing we can do is hold him off."

We took controls of the Tribla Plains Megazord as we squared off against Metal Sonic.

"So your individual Zords can combine into one" Metal Sonic said "Still won't stop me!"

We come at him and so does he but we notice one flaw. As one grew bigger one lost a little bit of speed. Regardless though, Metal Sonic was far more faster then the Tribal Plains Megazord. So fast we weren't able to connect a single blow as he punches and kicks us. Multiple Sparks fly from us but we continue to keep the Tribal Plains Megazord standing.

"You're not doing so well" Metal Sonic preached "Try this!"

He spins around gaining an electrical current towards us.

"Here he comes!" I warned.

"Brace yourselves" Prince Sunflash ordered "And let's hope we can catch him off guard."

Metal Sonic charges us spinning around just as he did to me in the caves. Even when we braced ourselves, we took the blow. Multiple Sparks flew from the Tribal Plans Megazord as Metal Sonic met our front. Just as we turned around Metal Sonic got us in the back. More multiple sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord this time causing it to fall onto the ground with a big Thud.

"Man!" Frost shouted in anger "Every time we try to slow Metal Sonic down, even in our regular form without Element Weapons, he's still too fast and powerful."

Metal Sonic then stomps on our chest preventing us from getting up even as more sparks flew from our chest.

"Looks like your in a bind you four!" Metal Sonic sneered.

"We've gotta get up and quick!" Sophie reported.

Suddenly something a bright blue object strikes Metal Sonic in his eye. Sparks flew as Metal Sonic gets off of us clutching his robotic eye. This gives us time to get up and we look down to see who it was. There was no doubt about it, it was our very very close friend and ally, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Impossible!" Metal Sonic said "I killed you!"

"Really tin-can? Guess I outsmarted you" Sonic told Metal Sonic he turns viewing our Tribal Plains Megazord "Thanks for holding him off guys, now shall we work together?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Prince Sunflash said "But you'll have to watch out for our huge feet, not to mention Metal Sonic's huge feet."

"No problem" Sonic said, with his quick speed he runs onto our shoulder "How's this?"

"This just may work!" I said.

"Of course!" Sonic said.

Metal Sonic shakes his head "I suppose I won that last round Sonic, but even with your friends in their Tribal Plains Megazord won't be able to save you!"

"That's where your wrong!" Sophie said with Sonic agreeing "That's right, it's only you, and me."

"AND ME!" Knuckles said somehow Knuckles was able to get onto the other shoulder.

He must've taken the time when we were knocked down onto the ground to do it.

"Priceless" Metal Sonic spoke "Now I can destroy the six of you at once!"

"Last time" Sonic warned Metal Sonic "You won because you caught me off guard. But this time you won't win. It's time the six of us put you in the scrap heap!"

Metal Sonic laughs "Try it!"

"Sonic" Prince Sunflash said to the hedgehog "He's too fast for the Tribal Plains Megazord alone."

"But this time you aren't alone" Sonic said "Don't worry, for once I have a plan to stop him!"

Knuckles looks at Sonic "For once you have one? Then what is it?"

Sonic smirks "I'll cut him off then you deliver the blow, Amber, bring out your Thunder Sabers but only when you see me cut threw the attack he can't copy what he can't see."

"Alright" I said.

This was our new game plan.

Metal Sonic laughs "Bring it!"

He starts to spin around gaining an electrical charge. This was met buy Sonic's Speed Dash. There seemed to be an explosion as the two met but this stopped Metal Sonic's charge as Sonic was doing his best grinding away at his robotic replica and gives the thumbs up to Knuckles "Knuckles aim for the eyes!"

"You got it!" Knuckles responded he jumps off the Tribal Plains Megazord and delivers a powerful punch to the robot's eyes "One fake metal robot going down!"

The punch nearly shatters Metal Sonic's robotic eyes. The robot stumbles backwards giving me enough time to act "Deploy Thunder Sabers!"

The Tribal Plains Megazord grows my Thunder Sabers and has them in each hand.

"Now for a little payback!" I told Metal Sonic "**Cheetah Speed!**"

Now it was payback! Just as Metal Sonic was recovering, the robot tries to get back onto it's feet but it's too late. The Tribal Plains Megazord just kept on running and slicing over the robot. Causing sparks to fly.

Knuckles gives another punch to Metal Sonic's head once more damaging the robot and caused it to lose focus. Sonic sees an opening then delivers a kick up into the air.

Sonic turns "Prince Sunflash, Fire away!"

Prince Sunflash nods pressing a button "Don't have to tell this Lion twice!"

With the button pressed the Element Weapons combine in Prince Sunflash's hands creating a gun which was "Four Element Blaster!"

Prince Sunflash takes aim as the Tribal Plains Megazord also had a Megazord sized gun. The Tribal Plains Megazord prepares to fire it and we all shout the finishing blow "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards Metal Sonic. The blast hit and Metal Sonic is instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting.

Sparks flew from Metal Sonic as the finishing move did it's work only for once it looked like it didn't destroy him.

"Should we try blasting him again?" I asked.

"Hold on" Prince Sunflash warned "We might've won."

Metal Sonic however had enough "That was a mighty dangerous blast but-"

A small vortex appeared over his head "It's time for me to go! You win this round!"

Metal Sonic disappeared no doubt going to be repaired by Dr. Robotnic.

"And don't come back!" Sonic shouted as we had finally defeated Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic wasn't destroyed though but with team work we proved Metal Sonic could be beaten.

Once this threat was over, Sonic immediately scouted ahead and found the Chaos Emerald. A Sixth one.

"Thanks for showing up Sonic" Knuckles said.

"No problem" Sonic said he turns to me, Frost, Sophie and Prince Sunflash "Thank you."

"What for?" we asked.

Sonic responds "When I was injured you did what was needed, you went ahead to try to stop Metal Sonic, and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome" Prince Sunflash said.

Sonic turns to Knuckles "Knuckles, I'll help find the Master Emerald Shards."

"Thanks Sonic" Knuckles replied "But I'd rather have Amber, Frost, Sophie and Sunflash help. You've gotta protect Knothole."

Sonic nods "Of course I will but let's go back to Knothole, we'll search for it tomorrow, together."

"We'll have to" Prince Sunflash admitted as we were now back to our usual selves and our Zords were in their hiding places "Metal Sonic is still alive. No doubt he'll be back for revenge when he is repaired. Our best bet is teamwork."

The four of us placed our paws together which was followed by Sonic and Knuckles. We would find the Master Emerald Shards no matter who our enemy was. Together we proved we could overcome a stronger enemy.

We went back to Knothole with a good news. Where once we got there Sophie, Frost, Prince Sunflash, Knuckles and I were congradulated by the residence even Sally, Boomer, and Tails. It was a good feeling but Prince Sunflash pointed out that Sonic was the one that fully stopped Metal Sonic this time. Sure we beat Metal Sonic in round one but when he grew he was nearly unstoppable! Sonic helped us big time. Despite this we were all treated a hero's welcome even Sonic treated us all as heroes. One thing was certain, I was now more confident then ever. We could defeat Dr. Robotnic, no matter who he sent at us as long as we acted as a team.

**End of Chapter.**

** Metal Sonic has been defeated but not taken out of the game. Next chapter. Chapter 30: Equestrian Weapon: When the Elements of Harmony reappear, Amber, and her friends must protect them while dealing with Wolffang's one-on-one seperate attacks on them while searching for the Master Emerald Shards.**


	31. Chapter 30: Element Weapon P1 Honesty

Chapter 30: Equestrian Weapon P1: Honesty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian.**

_A/N there is only one scene that crosses over with MLP: FIM and that's the beginning of this chapter. The rest is told in Amber's POV until a certain point, which will briefly switch to Prince Sunflash's POV then back to Amber's POV.  
_

**Canterlot Princess Celestia's POV**

I was in my chambers with my younger sister Luna. It had been weeks sense Discord has escaped and ran terrorizing another dimension. Things were peaceful back here, but there was one thing that bothered me. I heard from my faithful student that her friend Amber was attacked by Matriarch and the last she heard from her friend was that she was recovering from the battle. Of course my student was worried for Amber's safety, to be honest I was too but I was able to tell her, that Amber would make it and recover. This fighting in Amber's dimension tore my heart up, here we were peaceful but in Amber's dimension countless fighting was occurring to a point where the villain wouldn't surrender no matter how many defeats he had.

"You okay sister?" Luna asked me.

I turned to my younger sister "I am. Just surprised that Amber's world is constantly fighting."

"I know" Luna admitted "Makes me wonder why those windigos haven't attacked it?"

I turned to my younger sister silently agreeing these spirits took the hate out of the living creatures to freeze them. She rally had a point but perhaps just as Dr. Robotnic was able to prevent anything the Elements of Harmony could do to him by one Chaos Emerald then perhaps it was possible that even the winter spirits wouldn't be able to reach them.

I was about to answer when Shining Armour shouted "Princess Celestia!"

I turned towards him "What is it Captain?"

Shining Armor answers "Something's happening to the Elements of Harmony!"

My sister and I gasped as I shouted "I'm about to investigate!"

The three of us took off towards where the Elements Of Harmony should've been and gasped!

**Sonic SATAM opening**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Just as Shining Armor, Luna and I got there, the Elements of Harmony was glowing. Once we took a step forward they began to vanish.

"No!" Luna shouted as she and I tried to use our Magic to stop the glow and the vanishing.

Just as our Magic got to them the six Elements of Harmony vanished right in our eye sights.

"The Elements of Harmony are gone!" Luna shouted.

I couldn't believe my eyes and Shining Armor ran towards us "Princess Celestia, good news is that Discord hasn't escaped again."

"That is good news" I agreed knowing "But the bad news is the Elements of Harmony are gone to who knows where?"

Luna turns to me "Perhaps to Twilight's friend's world?"

I turned to Luna nodding "A high possibly, I've never known the Elements to vanished but I would assume they would go to some place where the six Elements can be wielded and the only other place is Amber's world."

I would have to make sure this was certain, I got up to leave "I'll be leaving for Amber's dimension if they do find the Elements of Harmony there."

"Right" Luna said "Perhaps I'll go too."

**Amber's POV**

It was one day sense we proved ourselves in defeating Metal Sonic, thanks to Sonic's arrival. Prince Sunflash and I had just stepped out of a cave meeting up with Frost whom searched in another area, Sophie whom was in another area searching and Knuckles whom was in a fourth area. The five of us met up with Knuckles asking "So did you find anything?"

"Nothing" Prince Sunflash and I responded with me adding on "Not even a Chaos Emerald."

Knuckles nods understandingly letting Sophie and Frost speak their minds both having the same words "We didn't find anything ether."

"This is bad" Knuckles admitted but Sonic spoke up "We'll find the Master Emerald Shards."

"Any luck on your part?" Prince Sunflash asked for Knuckles.

"Sorry, I didn't this time" Sonic reported.

"Where could they be?" I asked "We've search practically all day yesterday once we went back to Knothole and went out to check on it."

Knuckles agrees "I knew it would be hard to find the Master Emerald Shards but not this tough."

"Regardless we won't give up" Prince Sunflash said with Knuckles agreeing "Right."

"Now where too?" I asked.

Knuckles points in another direction "This way!"

"Lead the way Knuckles!" Prince Sunflash ordered.

Knuckles nods and leads us the rest of the way. He soon lead us to a three way path.

"Another one of these things?" Frost muttered.

"I'm starting to hate these myself" I admitted.

Prince Sunflash scans the four way. I could tell in his eyes, sooner or later Dr. Robotnic would take advantage of this. I saw Prince Sunflash looking at a watch like invention something that Tails made. I could tell in my boyfriend's eyes that this might put Tails's invention to the test. I have a feeling what he was going to say as I remembered when we received these watches earlier.

**3 hours Earlier **

_It was morning after breakfast which which fish that Frost and I were able to catch when Sonic came in with Knuckles at his side._

_ "What is it Sonic?" I asked._

_ Alongside the two was Sally Acorn. The Princess of Knothole turns to us and answers for Sonic and Knuckles "Tails and Boomer, well mostly Tails has asked for you four to meet him._

_ "Alongside Princess Sally, me and Knuckles" Sonic said._

_ "Alright we're on our way" Prince Sunflash._

_ Minutes later we were in the lab._

_ "What's up Tails?" Prince Sunflash asked._

_ Tails answers giving Sunflash, Sophie, Frost, and myself the watches "I've created something that may prove to help you if you are ever separate ways and for me, Boomer, and Princess Sally to contact you in times of danger."_

_ "What are they called?" I asked._

_ Boomer answers "They are called communicators! With these devices they can teleport you to the location and allows you to contact other wearers for help."_

_ Tails turned to Sonic "Of course I made some for you too Sonic."_

_ "I appreciate the thought Tails!" Sonic said smiling "But with my speed, I can go anywhere I want to."_

_ Tails nods "That's why I made yours specifically designed to be only able to contact Amber, Frost, Prince Sunflash and Sophie. Made one for Sally too for the same purpose and Knuckles."_

_ Sonic smiles taking the comunicator "Thanks Tails."_

_ Knuckles nods taking his "Agreed."_

_ "Now Amber, Frost, Sophie, and Prince Sunflash can report to each other's aide during a battle with Dr. Robotnic" Tails explained._

_ "Without having to arrive too late" Prince Sunflash acknowledged accepting the gift "Thanks."_

_ "You're welcome" Boomer and Tails said._

** Now**

Prince Sunflash turned "Alright ladies, sooner or later Dr. Robotnic will start an attack on us, be on high alert. Sense there are six of us we'll split up into groups of two. Amber, and Frost, you two take the middle."

"Right" Frost and I said.

"Sophie, you're with Knuckles, the two of you take the left" Prince Sunflash continues.

Sophie and Knuckles give him and understanding nod allowing him to finish "Sonic and I got the remaining one."

"Then let's get going!" Sonic said.

"And remember" Prince Sunflash told us in his warning voice "If any of us get attacked contact the others immediately. We can't let Dr. Robotnic take us by surprise."

"Right!" The five of us shouted.

The six of us separated. Frost and I went up the middle. As we searched the area constantly, we were watching out for ourselves. Suddenly something caught my eye. Frost caught it too. When we got close it soon became apparent that it was the Elements of Harmony!

"Elements of Harmony?" Frost questioned "They aren't what we are looking for right?"

"Right" I said but suddenly Frost and I were startled by Dr. Robotnic's Wollfang and a group of Cogs.

"Aarro!" Wolffang shouted "What do we have here? Two lovely ladies to hunt down!"

Frost looked over my shoulder and I looked over his, the Cogs and Wolffang had us surrounded! I tapped my communicator "Prince Sunflash, Sophie!"

"What is it?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"We'll we found something" I answered "Not the Master Emerald Shards but something else, and we're surrounded, by Wolffang and a group of Cogs!"

"Great!" Prince Sunflash shouted as Sonic replied "Sunflash and I are surrounded by Cogs too, Sunflash go!"

"What?" Prince Sunflash seemed to ask Sonic.

Sonic then speaks up "I can handle these tin-cans! You need to report to Amber."

"Right" Prince Sunflash said.

"We have the same situation down here" Sophie reported on her end.

Knuckles is the one to speak up for her there "Like Sonic, I can handle the Cogs, you see what you can do to help Amber, and Frost!"

"Right!" Sophie said.

She and Prince Sunflash then spoke "We'll get there, just hold off till we can teleport safely."

"Right" Frost said turning to me "Ready partner?"

"Ready" I told her smiling.

The two of us then shouted "Element Armor Activate!"

"**Lightning!**" I shouted.

"**Ice!**" Frost shouted.

In seconds Frost and I emerged docked in our Element Armor.

"So you two ladies want to party with me?" Wolffang asked "Then Cogs get them!"

The Cogs came at us and after drawing our Element Weapons we went to work. Slicing the Cogs down. Four were able to take aim at us and their helmets opened up to reveal blasters. They then blasted out at me and Frost. Frost and I this time were struck by the blasts. Sparks flew from the two of us as we took them. Frost and I took aim with our Element Weapons "**Lightning Shock!**" "**Blazing Blizzard!**"

The two ranged attacks hit the four Cogs and after sparks flew from them they fell.

"That seems to be all of them!" Frost reported and I nodded smiling.

Suddenly Wolffang blasted us with a powerful blast from his mouth. Sparks flew from both me and Frost but we managed to stay on all fours.

"While you're too friends are being attacked I'll come to you beauties!" Wolffang shouted.

He comes at us swinging his claws. After Frost and I rolled forward we avoided his claws then spun around to give him a kick but he ends up blocking our kicks even negating some of the after damage we caused and used his own arms to end up flipping us onto our backs. Only Frost and I managed to land on all fours but this time backwards.

"This wolf has bad breathe" Frost muttered "In fact he's much more powerful then before."

"He is stronger then before" I muttered.

"I'm getting a little hungry for fresh cats!" Wolffang shouted coming at us.

Frost and I tried to block his claws but he horns me in the chest causing sparks to fly from me and for me to actually fly backwards this time failing miserably to stay on all fours and I hit the ground back first hard on the ground. Had I been not in my Element Armor this would've been instant death to me, so I was grateful my Element Armor held.

"Amber!" Frost shouted.

Before I could respond Wolffang was upon her "You should be more worried about yourself Leopard!"

Frost tries to fight him back but she was too slow. He slashed out at her two times with his claws. Each time sparks flew from her and a third swipe not only caused sparks to fly from her but she was flown backwards like me but unlike me she lands perfectly.

"Are you okay?" Frost asked still smarting from the claw swipes she took from the robot monster.

"I am at the moment" I answered her.

"Not to worry" Wolffang said "Once I'm done devouring-"

"Excuse me?" Frost asked "Did I just hear that right?"

"You did!" Wolffang told her "I'm going to eat the two of you up so you won't get into Dr. Robotnic's way!"

"Great" I muttered "Two beings want to eat me, first Matriarch then a robotic wolf."

"You're about to be at the bottom of the food chain!" Wolffang spoke then he blasted me and Frost.

More and this time multiple sparks flew from the two of us as we were flung back once again this time both me and Frost were taking our time to try to get back onto our feet. By the looks of things Frost and I even though we've tried teamwork against this mechanical wolf he was still beating us.

"Now which of you want to be devoured first?" Wolffang asked charging forward.

He doesn't give us time to respond and while I was able to roll out of the way Frost wasn't so lucky for just as she rolled out of the way her grabbed her by the tail.

"Youch!" Frost shouted.

She tries to attack him with her Freeze Claws but he pins them aside "I guess you'll be the first course! Any last words?"

"Yes, these" Frost said "I hope I give you brain freeze!"

Wolffang chuckles "No worries leopard once in you won't be getting out!"

He then lifts her up and she kicks out with her legs but she wasn't going to get anywhere then he stuffs her down his mechanical mouth whole.

"Frost!" I shouted as her feet disappeared.

"That's one down and now the cheetah to go!" Wolffang shouted.

I nearly went berserk on him when he ate my best friend that I nearly lost it even charging him.

"Ah, fiery!" he said as he countered my Thunder Sabers with his claws and even though they shocked him a little bit they clearly weren't enough to hold him off.

"You ate my best friend!" I told and I ducked a claw swipe and placed both of my Thunder Sabers on him "And now YOU'LL PAY! **Double Lightning Shock!**"

My Thunder Sabers gained an electrical charge in both ends and shocked Wolffang. Sparks flew from him as I growl out "Spit her out!"

He recovered swiftly dodging my two Saber swipes and stands on the two Thunder Sabers, before ramming me in the chest with his horns. Sparks flew from me as I was flung backwards and I would've flown but he grabs my feet "Uh-oh!" I shouted.

"That's right time to eat a Cheetah!" Wolffang shouted "But don't worry, I don't digest my victiums I just keep them in me till Dr. Robotnic wants to robotize them or in your case Cheetah have him skin you and what is left will be eaten by Matriarch herself."

"Fiend!" I hissed as he starts to shove my feet down his mouth.

I start to struggle but just like Frost my attempts to break free were futile and I am halfway down his mouth when Sophie and Prince Sunflash arrive.

"Amber!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"Sunflash!" I shouted back "Sophie!"

"I got her!" Sophie shouted she draws her Nature Spear and comes at Wolffang but with one last shove I disappear into his mouth.

"NO!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

Even while inside the robot, I felt the two try to nail Wolffang. Even though Wolffang told me he wouldn't digest me or Frost I was still expecting to hit his stomach acid, well I did hit a stomach but not it's acid.

"You okay Amber?" Frost asked.

"Frost!" I shouted "You're okay!"

"I am!" Frost said "Luckily Dr. Eggman didn't think to put stomach acid in this tin can."

"If he did, I suppose our Element Armor would try to protect us and we'd be okay" I began then I spoke the last word "Until..."

Frost spoke the last part of my sentence "It wore off in which case would kill us."

"You'd had to mention that last part" I said a bit creaped out "So now what do we do?"

"We could try to freeze and electrocute him in the inside and hope he throws us up" Frost answered.

"Yeah, that probably work on monsters that aren't robots" I said.

"Then we're trapped here for a while" Frost told me "Until Prince Sunflash finds a way to free us."

I looked around "Well let's hope that's soon, even when eaten by a robot, I don't like the feeling."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't" Frost admitted "Eaten by a mechanical wolf. How embarrassing."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

**Prince Sunflash's POV**

This robotic fiend just ate Amber! My Amber, and from the looks of things Frost as well. Sophie notices my anger "Prince Sunflash, you must not get angry. My hunch was that Amber got eaten because she saw Frost get eaten."

Sophie had a point if and I knew from looking at Amber before she got eaten that she had let her anger overtake her. That was part of the reason why he ate her. As Amber's boyfriend I needed to rescue her. With Sophie being my back up I intended to do that.

"And so the Lion Prince and the Hyena is all left for Wolffang to eat!" Wolffang told the two of us "The faster I start this attack the faster they go down the hatch!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" I warned Wolffang.

"That's right, because we'll be freeing Amber and Frost!" Sophie said.

"Ha, I just ate those two girls, I can do the same to you two!" Wolffang said.

"Try it!" I told the robot.

The wolf robot charges us and we charge him Element Weapons drawn. He slashed out at us but I was able to grab onto both claws with one fist "What?"

"Have you forgotten?" I asked the robot "That a male lion like myself is stronger then any of Dr. Robotnic's inventions?"

Before Wolffang could respond with my fist glowing with fire I punched out at Wolffang. Sparks flew from Wolffang's head where I had punched him and Sophie jumps up swinging her lance three times. Each time not only does the Nature Spear sends out vines which whip him and slash him but sparks flew from the robot.

"Let our friends out!" She shouted she then is about to stab Wolffang's stomach but he taunts her "Uh-uh-uh! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Why not?" Sophie asked.

Wolffang grins at her "Because if you stab me threw the stomach, then you might pierce your friends!"

I saw Sophie pause and I knew what was up "SOPHIE GET AWAY!"

Sophie fell for it even when I tried to warn her and she paid the price. Wolffang blasts her in close range causing sparks to fly from her and for her to litterally fall onto her back our would've had he not gobbled her down as well.

"Blast it!" I shouted as Sophie now disappeared into the robotic wolf's mouth.

"Now there is only the Lion left" Wolffang spoke.

"Careful what you wish for Wolffang!" I spoke keeping my anger in check "Unlike the three girls you eaten, I was trained to see threw deception."

"So want to take that gamble that you'll hit your friends and your girlfriend?" Wolffang asked.

I looked at him "Where you are most likely telling the truth, I can get around that problem."

"And how would you do that?" Wolffang asked.

I gripped my Flame Axe "You'll find out tin-can-of-a-wolf."

This was the moment I was trained for. The heat of battle and to save my friends. I wasn't going to be fooled by any of Wolffang's tricks. I would show him was a true proud warrior lion like myself could do.

He howls and charges me and I wait till the last second to make my move and sigh with one massive fist glowing with fire I give Wolffang a punch to his face. Wolffang flies back backwards about five miles away sparks flying from him.

"So you can fight?" Wolffang said "So take this!"

He tries to attack me with the same attack he used on most likely my three friends. I use my Flame Axe to cut the blast down and charge after him "Nice try!"

He keeps on firing at me but each time I cut his attacks down to size and I drive my Flame Axe into the ground "**Uprising Fire!**"

Fire rose from underneath Wolffang's feet striking and causing multiple sparks to fly from him "That was hot!"

"You're right!" I said I then adjust my Flame Axe "And now I'm going to free my friends and defeat you!"

I then saw a spark from one of the Elements of Harmony came to my eye and I knew which one, the Element of Honesty. The single Element of Harmony flew towards me wrapping around my neck.

"What is this?" Wolffang asked as my Flame Axe and my form took a new look.

I still wore the Element of Honesty but my Flame Axe seemed to have sharper edges. My outfit seemed to have gained a shield using the Element of Honesty and even seemed to have given me an orange cape. The Element of Honesty seemed to not only change my form and weapon but it also seemed to have given me a power boost.

"This is it Wolffang!" I shouted as I felt this powerful boost "Let my friends go!"

"Never!" Wolffang shouted.

"Then, I'll force you too!" I shouted I pick up my flame axe and jump up high into the sky and slash him across his chest. Sparks flew from him fire still burning from him. Then I swung upward striking the Wolf Robot again and had the effect I wanted. The upgraded Flame Axe works perfectly. It slices upward slicing the robot bursting him on fire and had enough force to make him cough out my friends! Sophie first, Amber second and Frost last. I watched them carefully hoping the three were okay as they landed on their stomachs.

**Amber's POV**

I don't remember how it happened but it did. Just when Sophie joined Frost and me inside Wolffang's stomach, were nearly lost hope. Even inside his stomach we heard the Prince's words and it was true. He may have tricked Sophie by threatening that Frost or I could be impaled by her Nature Spear. Suddenly I felt myself be literally picked up and coughed out and onto the hard ground on our stomachs.

"Please tell me we came out the mouth" Frost muttered while I groaned as she continued "And not the other end."

"I think the mouth" Sophie spoke "I think I felt robotic teeth on my back on the way out."

I took a while to recover and shake my head free for right in front of me was Prince Sunflash but he had changed slightly, instead of his regular Element Armor on, he also wore a cape and his Flame Axe had increased it's edges making it appear sharper. On his chest was one of the Elements of Harmony, Honesty.

"Wow!" I shouted as Sophie, Frost and I ran over to Prince Sunflash "Where did you get that?"

"I'm glad you're free ladies!" He tells us "And I'm unsure how this happened-"

"You've gotten off lucky Prince Sunflash!" Wolffang howled "But they'll get eaten again."

"Not this time!" Prince Sunflash said he turns to me, Frost and Sophie "I'll finish this wolf!"

We gave him a nod "Be our guest!"

Wolffang tries to hit Prince Sunflash but my guy was too fast for him and even jumped into the air "Now Wolffang! Take this **Honest Burning Justice!**"

With the Element of Honesty glowing it sends more and more fire into the Flame Axe and he comes down swing the Flame Axe vertically downward. The Axe's sharp edge sinks deep into Wolffang causing mulitple sparks to fly from him and for him to be instantly put on fire but it cuts him in half.

"Oh, nuts, what type of power is this?" Wolffang asked as he fell to the ground and looked like he was on the verge of exploding meaning we won the battle but as always Klank and Orbiz arrive right on schedule.

"I'm starting to hate this part" Frost said "I mean of course we have our Zords but it's the repetitiveness that's getting annoying."

"Ditto!" Sophie and I muttered.

"Oh dear, it looks like Wolffang bit off more then he can chew, don't you agree?" Klank asked Oribiz.

"Oh yes, I do!" Orbiz said and he folds in his arms and legs along with his head as Klank swings him around "Round, and round and away you go!"

On the third swing Klank threw Orbiz and he hits the dying Wolffang "You need some major help!"

He then pumps in green data into the robot "Here we go for round two!"

With his center piece glowing green he he fires a beam at Wolffang whom grows to his monsterous height.

This is when we got Sonic and Knuckle's respond "We're sorry we're taking long Sunflash!" The two reported "Just that were still taking out the Cogs."

"No worries!" Prince Sunflash said "Just get here as soon as your done with the Cogs! We're just about to wrap things up here."

"Right!" Sonic and Knuckles reported.

Prince Sunflash, Sophie, Frost and I brought out our Element Weapons and were bringing them together as a giant, repaired Wolffang snarls down at us "You all will make a wonderful snack now! You're bite size!"

"Not for long!" Prince Sunflash said the four of us brought our Element Weapons together "Tribal Plain Zords Descend!"

As if responding to the elements the robotic ancient Zords appeared following the burst of energy. Threw the raging flames the huge Lion Zord appeared jumping out of it with a mighty roar. The Leopard Zord acted like a leopard in the icy snow vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere also giving out a roar. This was followed by the Hyena Zord letting out it's laugh out of the raising grass. With one final burst of lighting the Cheetah Zord my Zord appears running at a fast pace. Once these were done the four of us boarded our Zords.

Wolffang watches us carefully but decides to strike us first with a ranged blast from his mouth. Sparks flew all around us as it made it's mark on all of our Zords except for the Lion Zord.

I saw Prince Sunflash's Zord be the only one to avoid the attack with the Prince speaking out "Careful Wolffang! Play with fire and you get burned!"

The Lion Zord breathed out fire from it's mouth at Wolffang. The fire surprisingly hits Wolffang right in his mouth which was closed, Sparks flew from Wolffang as he howls "Stubborn Lion Zord!"

The Lion Zord roars out at the giant evil robot.

As Prince Sunflash then orders "Alright ladies let's destroy this wolf!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!" I said.

"Certainly!" Frost agreed "Anything to give this tin-can some much needed payback!"

"Couldn't have said it any other way Frost!" Sophie said.

Inside our individual Zord's cockpits were all pressed a button and the transformation began.

**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**

The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united.

** End of Song**

Wolffang laughs as he sees the Tribal Plains Megazord "I trashed the Zeo Megazord and the Zeo Red Battlezord, so trashing your Megazord should be easy!"

"If you think it's going to be easy, then try us!" Prince Sunflash said and even inside the Tribal Plains Megazord's cockpit, I couldn't help but see that Prince Sunflash still had his new look.

"Like the new look" I told him with Frost nodding "Yeah, looks good on you."

"Thanks you two!" Prince Sunflash said as Sophie gave him an approval smile. She too liked what she seen but she spoke so we could go back to work "We need to concentrate here."

"Right you are" I told her.

The Tribal Plains Megazord and Wolffang squared off with Wolffang making the first move which of course was a blast from his mouth. Somehow we were able to avoid any damage and as we walked closer towards Wolffang sparks flew around us with each step.

"Hmm, it seems I missed them" Wolffang muttered.

Before he could react we rewarded him a punch to his nose. Sparks flew form Wolffang and he stumbles backwards. He recovers then swipes out at us with his claws. Sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazords as his claws connect. For a while it was a stand still. Except for one thing...We only landed two blows and Wolffang was able to hit us three times as many as we did. Regardless sparks were flying from both Tribal Plains Megazord and him well even if it was only twice from us dealing damage to him. With a headbutt to our chest. Another volly of sparks fly from us as it forces us backwards. Then Wolffang nails us this time with a ranged blast from his mouth. This time Multiple Sparks fly from the Tribal Plains Megazord.

"This Wolf is fast and dangerous" I said.

Sophie was thinking "Too fast for my Nature Spear and that's the lightest weapon we could wield."

"We could try Freeze Claws and Cheetah Speed attack" Frost said.

I give her a nod "That or Cheetah Speed and Thunder Sabers."

"That too" Frost admitted.

Prince Sunflash turned "No, we use the Flame Axe."

"What?" Sophie asked him "No disrespect Prince Sunflash but that takes the longest to deploy!"

"I know that" Prince Sunflash replied to her "But we need to teach this wolf how not to play fire."

"We'll alright!" I said "If you say so."

Prince Sunflash nods "Deploy Weapon!"

Wolffang comes at us "I won't let you deploy an Element Weapon!" he jumps into the sky but Frost predicted this and punches the Wolf robot in the head! Sparks flew from him forcing the robot backwards and onto his back giving us enough time to bring out the Flame Axe.

"That Axe saved you before" Wolffang spoke to us "It won't save you again!"

"We'll see about that!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

Wolffang comes at us but he lifts the Flame Axe and timed it right before chopping downward "First the horns!"

The Tribal Plains Megazord rose the Flame Axe and chopped downward as well. The Megazord's Flame Axe hits home forcing not only sparks to fly from him, then put him on fire but also chopped the robot's horns off.

"My horns! My Horns!" Wolffang howls in pain "You'll pay for that!"

"Highly unlikely!" Prince Sunflash shouted "Burn! **Uprising Fire!**"

The Tribal Plains Megazord drove the Flame Axe on the ground just as Prince Sunflash would've done. Flames rose upward striking the robot causing him to be put on fire instantly after multiple sparks fly from him and the robot is stumbling still.

"Let's take this robot out!" Prince Sunflash said pressing a button with it pushed the Element Weapons combine in Prince Sunflash's hands creating a gun which was "**Four Element Blaster!**"

Prince Sunflash takes aim as the Tribal Plains Megazord also had a Megazord sized gun. The Tribal Plains Megazord prepares to fire it and we all shout the finishing blow "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

"Uh-oh!" Wolffang shouted.

The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards Wolffang. The blast hit and Wolffang and heis instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting.

"This isn't cool!" Wolffang shouted "I was able to defeat the Zeo Megazord and Zeo Red Battlezord but I couldn't defeat the Tribal Plains Megazord!"

He then falls to the ground onto his back exploding in a shower of sparks.

"That did it!" Prince Sunflash said.

"Finally" I breathed out.

There was a bright flash of light and two Alicorns emerged. I knew one by heart, the white one was undoubtedly Princess Celestia then there was the other one which was a blue one with a bit of black, blue mane, and blue tail. The second one confused me a bit as Sonic and Knuckles arrived in the area.

"Finally the Cogs are defeated" Knuckles muttered.

"And you know why Knuckles" Sonic said looking at the Tribal Plains Megazord which shocked the two arriving Alicorns "Their robot boss of the day was defeated."

Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and I quickly jumped out of the Tribal Plains Megazord and allowed our Zords to get back to their homeworld.

"What's going on? Princess Celestia? Visiting?" Prince Sunflash asked Princess Celestia.

"Uh-who are you four?" Princess Celestia asked looking at Sonic and Knuckles "I reconize Sonic and Knuckles but who are you four?"

"Oh my bad" Prince Sunflash said "Alright ladies let's show them ourselves."

With this said, we revealed ourselves to the two Alicorns.

"Well I'll be" Princess Celestia spoke smiling watching as Knuckles seemed to detect something "It's Prince Sunflash, with his girlfriend Amber, Frost and-"

Sophie was attracted to the blue Alicorn whom asked "Celestia, big sister? Who is she?"

"I don't know her name Luna but she's A Hyena no doubt" Princess Celestia said "But I sense she's different the Matriarch."

"You are right" Sophie said "I'm Sophie, I'm Matriarch's younger sister."

"Hey!" The Alicorn whose name I presumed was Princess Luna spoke "Like me! I'm Princess Luna by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Luna" Prince Sunflash said "I'm Prince Sunflash, Prince of the Big Cat Tribe and these are my friends, Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, and Sophie the Hyena."

Princess Celestia lets Princess Luna shake our paws before watching Knuckles.

I turned "Found something Knuckles?"

"Yeah!" Knuckles said he digs three separate holes and comes out with a shout "THREE MASTER EMERALD SHARDS!"

He comes out with three of them.

"At least it wasn't a total loss today" I muttered.

Princess Celestia eyes the Element of Honesty that was on his neck "I believe I was right."

"What's going on?" Prince Sunflash asked her.

Princess Celestia looks around "Can we talk in Knothole? I don't want this Dr. Robotnic to know this fact."

"Certainly!" Prince Sunflash said "Come on let's go back to Knothole."

"Right!" was the response.

We headed back to Knothole knowing that something was wrong. I suspected it had something to do with the Elements of Harmony.

**End of Chapter**

**Wolffang is destroyed and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have arrived to tell our heroes something? What could it be? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 31: Equestrian Weapon P2: Generosity: _With the information about the Elements of Harmony missing, the Big Cat Tribe with Sonic, and Knuckles have to find them before Dr. Robotnic does and fines someway in using the Elements of Harmony against his foes. Knowing the fight is going to take a dreadful turn, Sally Acorn names Sophie the new Element of Generosity wielder, but is Sophie worthy of using the Element of Generosity?_  
**


	32. Chapter 31: Equestrian Weapon P2

Chapter 31: Equestrian Weapon P2: Generosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. A/N, in this chapter two POVs are in it, Amber's and Sophie's.**

Hour later, Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie, Sonic, Knuckles, and I were back at Knothole with two special guests. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Equestria's two Princesses had arrived moments no, just as we defeated Wolffang. Their arrival wasn't a coincidence and I knew it. By the look on the two Princesses's eyes, something was bugging them. I had a feeling that it had something to do with the Element of Honesty which was now in Prince Sunflash's pocket. Princess Sally Acorn had met us due to Sonic using the communicator to tell Tails to tell her that we had the two Princesses visiting.

When we reached the area she met us at the entrance of the underground kingdom "Welcome back to Knothole, Princess Celestia-" She looked at Princess Luna and looked confused at the younger Alicorn whom answered her questioning look "Princess Luna."

Princess Sally turns towards the two smiling "Thank you Princess Luna, so what brings you two to Knothole?"

Princess Celestia answers "We're very sorry to appear in your world. Especially when even before we came here my sister and I knew there was still fighting on it."

"The fightings never going to end" Sonic warned Princess Celestia "At least not unless Egghead has a change of heart and surrenders-"

"Even then he could be pulling our leg" Prince Sunflash warned "I won't consider a surrender from him a complete surrender, not unless we can make sure he isn't trying to lure us into a trap."

"Point taken" Sonic sighed.

"Anyway" Princess Celestia warned us "We came here to explain something."

Princess Luna explained "The Elements of Harmony seemed to vanish."

This caused everyone in Knothole to gasp, with Sunflash, Sophie, Frost and I exchanging looks at each other wondering what could this mean.

**Sonic Satam opening theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"Say that again?" Princess Sally asked the two Princesses.

"The Elements of Harmony have vanished from Equestria" Princess Celestia said.

"That's not good" I admitted "That must mean Discord might've broken free."

Princess Luna understood my worry "No worries Amber, he didn't escape."

"Any idea where they could've went?" Tails asked the two Princesses.

Princess Celestia answers "Prince Sunflash already found one."

We turn to Prince Sunflash as he removes the Element of Honesty "Are you saying that the Elements of Harmony maybe here?"

"Indeed" Princess Luna said "Prince Sunflash you unknowingly found it."

"Actually" Prince Sunflash said "Amber and Frost found it."

Princess Celestia turns towards us "I believe from what I see with Prince Sunflash having the Element of Honesty, that the rest of the Elements of Harmony are here."

This got Frost "If that's the case, we should search for them as well as the Master Emerald Shards-"

"And hopefully a Chaos Emerald" Knuckle muttered adding on.

"So it wasn't by chance we met then" Princess Luna caught on.

"It wasn't" Sophie told her "We were looking for the Master Emerald Shards, because Dr. Robotnic destroyed it with his most dangerous robot creation Metal Sonic. We've been looking for the shards ever sense we beat him."

"And during the fights with him" I added on.

"Sounds like you've all been busy" Princess Celestia caught on.

"We all have" Sally told her "Dr. Robotnic doesn't seem to know when to quit."

Princess Celestia turns to us "Yes, and if one of the Elements of Harmony is here, the others are...We need your help to locate them."

"Plus with all the ones that can wield the Elements of Harmony here, they are the ones that can find them" Princess Luna said.

Princess Celestia turned to Prince Sunflash " You already have the Element Of Honesty, you can keep it for now."

"Thank you Princess Celestia" Prince Sunflash told her.

She turns to Princess Sally Acorn, Frost, Sonic, Knuckles and myself "Question is, will you five help us."

"Of course" I said with Frost smiling "We're already searching for the Master Emerald Shards, so why not add finding the Elements of Harmony to the list? Should be fun!"

Knuckles gives the Princesses a thumbs up "Well I'll mostly go after the Master Emerald Shards but sense I did wield the Element of Loyalty, I'll help find it."

"Same old Knuckle head" Sonic spoke "Of course I'll help in the search, no one is faster then me here."

"I'd love to but..." Sally Acorn spoke "I can't join in the search."

"What?" Prince Sunflash asked "Why not, you were the Element of Generosity."

"I was" Princess Sally said "Pretty soon I'll have to start acting like a Princess and start ruling. However if it's possible, I'd like to pass on mine to someone else."

"Pass the Element of Generosity? I can understand that these creatures need their Princess to rule them when the time comes" Princess Celestia asked "But How and who? It has never been done before once it chose it's original wielder."

Princess Sally turns "Why I've been doing some thinking on the matter and I'll need to attend to duties here however, so I'm passing my Element of Generosity to one that has fought alongside us sense the Egg Megazord incident."

This got Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and I to ask out together "Who?"

Princess Sally turns to Sophie patting the Hyena's paw "Sophie, I'm passing the Element of Generosity to you."

"What?" Sophie asked "Why me? I'm a Hyena, Matriach's sister. I failed to protect the fillies from being robotized when I wanted to."

"Sophie" Sonic said "Don't think about your past when you were with your sister, you risked life and death to give us the information about the Egg Zords."

Sophie thought about this even looking worried "That's right I did... But, I really shouldn't accept it. I don't think they'd want a Hyena like myself the wield one of their Elements of Harmony, especially when most of my people are the enemy."

Now that she mentioned it while the rest of us minus the two Princesses gave each other worried looks. She was right, would the Elements of Harmony specifically the Element of Generosity let Sophie wield it?

Princess Celestia turns to Sophie wanting to speak but it was Princess Luna that spoke for her older sister "Thy sister let me help on this one, Sophie is nearly like me."

Princess Celestia gave her younger sister a smile "Very well."

Princess Luna steps up towards Sophie "Thy think I can understand thou Sophie, but you aren't your older sister and I am not my older sister. Thou are a hero and helped saved innocent lives."

"I suppose that's true" Sophie said "But my worry is if the Elements of Harmony will know the difference between my gentle nature compared to most other Hyena's nature."

Princess Luna once again had the answer "You never know unless you try. Without a creature to use the Element of Generosity, that may never be found and-"

"Perhaps Dr. Robotnic and Matriarch gets their hands on them" Frost interrupted.

This gets Sophie hard "If they knew those were missing from Equestria, then that is most certain! I can't let that happen! I refuse to let my sister and that evil man get their hands on it. Still am I worthy of it?"

Princess Luna paused "Good question, but there is no doubt in my heart that I can see that you have a good heart yourself. You know it's not a good idea to let your enemy get their hands on the Elements of Harmony."

I spoke up turning to her "Believe in yourself Sophie! Besides I believe you are worthy."

"Really?" Sophie asked then she smiled at me "Leave it to your kind nature to help me as well."

"Kindness is her Element of Harmony" Sonic told Sophie.

"Besides, I'm sure sense you wield one of the Element Weapons the Nature Spear, then you should be able wield the Element of Generosity."

She is about to say more then turn her eyes towards the two Princesses "Alright, I'll help find the Elements of Harmony and if I am able to use the Element of Generosity, I'll gladly take Sally Acorn's place. If not, Sally or the Elements of Harmony will need to pick some other creature and I hope it's not my sister."

"Agreed!" was the response from the group even the two Princesses of Equestria spoke this out.

I spoke up growling "If Matriarch is one of them then I'll kill myself."

"Wow, Amber committing Suicide?" Frost asked me shivering at the thought of me doing that "I've never heard her say such words, Amber if you do, then we'll need another Element of Kindness and Sunflash will need another girlfriend."

"Then let's hope Matriarch the worse possible villain to use the Element of Generosity isn't Sally Acorn's replacement" I muttered.

Prince Sunflash turned to me "I hope so too, and if you have to commit Suicide that will pain me to see it, so better not let me catch you attempting it."

"You probably won't" I muttered "And chances of that happening with Matriarch being the next Element of Generosity wielder, just doesn't feel like it won't be happening."

Tails takes his time but eventually changes the topic slightly though. He turns to the Princeses of Equestria, then speaks up "What's going to happen when the Elements of Harmony are together?"

Princess Celestia turns to him "That will depend on what reason the Elements vanished, if they vanished off of Equestria to help you fight against Dr. Robotnic, then you may keep them till the battle against him is over."

"If they vanished because of some other bizare reason we'd like them back" Princess Luna told us.

"Sounds reasonable" I said but something caught me by surprise "Wait a minute...You two don't know the reason why they vanished?"

"They have been around Equestria for a long time" Princess Celestia admitted "But no pony ever recorded them vanishing before, at least not under their own will."

"Sounds like something Boomer and I can help find the answer too!" Tails told her he smiles at her as she smiles back at him allowing him to continue "If you two Princesses wouldn't mind, we'll get started researching right away."

"Thank you Tails," Princess Celestia told him "My sister and I will like it if you with Boomer could help us research the answers we're looking for."

"My sister" Princess Luna began "We'll have to rotate to make sure night and day arrive in Equestria."

"You're right Luna" Princess Celestia said "It was getting towards where you'd have to bring the night."

"I'll go back to Equestria and come back later on" Princess Luna said with a nod from her older sister the younger Alicorn went back to Equestria and I knew it was going to be briefly.

"So, while the others are searching for the Elements of Harmony, will you be staying here Princess Celestia?" Sally asked the Equestrian Princess.

"My sister and I have to" Princess Celestia told us "We need to know where the Elements of Harmony are which we do, but we need to know the Element's reasons."

She watches Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie, Knuckles, Sonic and I head to a table in the war planning room. It was time to think what our next move was. The latest battle with Wolffang told us that Dr. Robotnic was always going to try to take us by surprise if we split up. We had to be ready for this next attack. Prince Sunflash began the meeting "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we've got three of the Master Emerald Shards, now our mission also includes finding the Elements of Harmony. It's going to make things complicated, but we must do what we can to prevent Dr. Robotnic from finding even one of the Elements of Harmony."

"Right" I said understanding my boyfriend "We can't let Dr. Robotnic get his hands on any of them."

"We won't!" Frost said smiling "Besides, none of us will say that the Elements of Harmony are here, outside of Knothole!"

"Good theory Frost" Sophie told Frost "But there is something wrong about that."

"What's wrong about my theory?" Frost asked.

"That Egghead will eventually figure it out" Sonic admitted.

"Oh yeah" Frost said remembering it then she spoke something that the Cutie Mark Crusaders might've said "I forgot."

This had multiple effects on us mostly me. Surely it did sound like something the three Cutie Mark Crusaders might've said and it got me to burst out laughing. Not surprisingly everyone in the area burst out laughing with Sonic as well but he was able to get out a sentence "As sad as it maybe, Egghead isn't stupid."

"True" Frost smirked up "But he seems so easy to beat nowadays with our Element Armor and Element Weapons."

"Still that doesn't mean we should lower our guard" Prince Sunflash admitted "However for a while we should have the advantage, as long as no one is a spy on us, that man won't know about the Elements of Harmony being here for now. Like Sonic said though he'll catch onto us eventually."

"Question is when" Knuckles pointed out "Because these Elements of Harmony could possibly act like Chaos Emeralds. We have one the Element of Honesty, so if I'm correct we could use it to find the other Elements of Harmony!"

"Knuckles!" I shouted.

Knuckles turned to me "What?"

I smiled at him "I wouldn't have thought you to have been smart."

"Well of course I-" Knuckles began but he then caught onto my words that were sort of meant to be a compliment and well also there was a bit of insult which he caught "HEY! I've always had brains! I just prefer brawl over brains!-"

"Most of the time" Sonic shot back to Knuckles with a smirk on his face.

This got Sophie, Prince Sunflash, Frost and I to crack down with laughter even more.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing!" Sophie lied while stopping her laughter.

Knuckles sighs "So what is our next move other then keeping it away from Dr. Robotnic?"

Prince Sunflash turned towards him "We'll stick together."

Sophie agrees with him "We can't afford to split up for if we do, Dr. Robotnic will take that to his advantage."

"Point taken" Sonic admits to her.

Prince Sunflash smiles shaking his head yes. He turns to Sophie as even I saw something wrong in her eyes "Worried that the Element of Generosity isn't going to be yours?"

"Yes" Sophie admitted "But I will if I am worthy of it."

I put my paw on her shoulder "You are worthy Sophie! You are so nice compared to Matriarch, and for a Hyena...You are one I actually like."

Sophie turns "Really?"

I gave her a smile of my own as Frost adds on "The only Hyena we know that is on the side of the Good."

Sophie gets up to leave "Thank you for your kind words everyone."

Prince Sunflash was about to ask her where she was going when I turned to her "Let her go Sunflash...She needs to think this threw."

"If I were in her shoes" Frost began then quickly finishing "I'd like to be alone to think this threw."

Prince Sunflash understood turning to me. I gave him a warm smile then pointed to the communicator indicating that Sophie would tell us if she's being attacked by Dr. Robotnic. He turns to Sonic and Knuckles whom gave him a thumbs up. He finally makes his decision turning to Sophie "Very well, Sophie, you may go while Amber, Frost, Sonic, Knuckles and I figure out a safe way to find the items of which we seek."

"Thank you" Sophie said bowing to him "I'll contact you if I need help, I'm going up to the surface."

Sophie left while the whole group felt Princess Celestia watching Sophie closely. It was as if we could feel that Princess Celestia understood Sophie's tone and pain. I turned as she entered "Hey Princess Celestia, what's up? I thought you were with Tails and Boomer."

"I was until I heard Sophie's emotional outburst" Princess Celestia admitted out she then quickly finishes "I actually believe the Element of Generosity can be successfully transferred to her."

"I do too" I told her "She just needs to find her spirit to understand that she's not like her sister, she is on our side, and she's a good hyena."

**Sophie's POV**

I was out of Knothole above it's entrance. This was new to me once more. Back in the Hyena-Clan, I thought I would always be forced to do what my older sister Matriarch asked of me. Even when I knew it was wrong. Although I did laugh when she told me the story of Amber owning her in our war with the Big Cat Tribe. Only to have barely avoided death then. I looked up at the stars as it was night even here. It wasn't the stars I was looking at, it was the sky itself. Even with everyone's support telling me they enjoyed having my company, I still felt pretty bad. I was still staring up at the stars when someone called my name "SOPHIE!"

I turned fearing it may have been my sister trying to find Knothole for Dr. Robotnic. Then again I realized, given the chance, Matriarch wouldn't have said my name because now that I was on the side of her enemy she'd kill me just as quick as she wanted to do to Amber. Instead it was Princess Luna. The Princess of the Night in Equestria.

"Princess Luna?" I asked her "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you" Princess Luna told me.

"About what?" I asked her.

She turns to me actually letting her wings down "Get on me."

"What?" I asked "I can't do that, your a Princess!"

"You may" Luna told me "I want to show you something."

"Something?" I asked then looked at her "You sure? I mean it wouldn't look good for a commoner to ride a Princess."

"You aren't really different than a Princess yourself" Luna told me.

"What?" I asked.

Princess Luna continue "You are Matriarch's sister and that makes you the Hyena-Clan's Princess."

"True" I sighed.

Princess Luna used her head to address me to get on and I slowly hesitantly did. With me on her back Princess Luna took off into the night.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

Princess Luna didn't answer until we were high into the air "You and I are alike."

"Come again?" I asked her.

"We are more alike then you think" Princess Luna repeated herself and this got my attention as we were now in front of a moon. This got my attention why were we next to the moon? No, not next to the moon, IN FRONT OF IT! Princess Luna heard my hesitation and speaks "One thousand years ago on Equestria, after my sister and I defeated Discord by turning him into stone."

"Amber did tell me about that defeat" I kindly interrupted her.

Princess Luna smiles "I wouldn't have expected Amber to do anything less then not tell you about it."

I was quiet as she continues "Well for over one thousand years I spent those long years on the moon."

"On the Moon?" I asked "Why?"

Princess Luna continues her explanation "Simply put, I deserved it."

"But you don't look like you deserved it" I told her in a confused voice.

Princess Luna flashes a small fake smile "Thanks, but I did, you see I wasn't like this when I was imprisoned in the Moon for one thousand years."

I was once again quiet letting her finish "You see, I simply fell into darkness myself and became the feared Night Mare Moon."

"Night Mare Moon?" I asked her.

Princess Luna shook her head yes continuing "When I was Night Mare Moon, I threatened to bring ever lasting darkness to Equestria sense every pony shuned the light."

I was silent letting this get threw to my mind. This allowed her to continue "So sense my older sister was in charge of bringing day light to Equestria, it was my job to bring night time to Equestria. So Under Night Mare Moon's power I pretty much did bring darkness to Equestria, forcing my older sister into battle against me, she used the Elements of Harmony to imprison me in the Moon for one thousand years."

"Wow, and I thought Matriarch and I had it bad" I said.

Princess Luna continued "one thousand years later on Equestria, I was free and returned. That was when Twilight Sparkle and her friends found the Elements of Harmony and used them to turn me back to normal. The days of Night Mare Moon is over."

I was now quiet but asked out "And every pony forgave you for your past deeds?"

"Yes" Princess Luna told me "Although at one point, I wasn't sure because every pony was running from me."

I was once more silent. She turns to me "Although it took me a while during that night to understand that was that night's meaning. They were pretending to be scared of me."

I looked at her as she turns her head towards me "During that one night I had the same feelings you do."

I blinked letting her explain things further "You are a nice Hyena, there is no harm in being on the good side. There is no doubt that you will be a successful transfer to use the Element of-"

She was interrupted when the sounds of Quad Fighters got our ears. She turns her head "What is that sound?"

I caught sight of them coming down at us "Quad Fighters!"

Sixth sense got into Luna's mind right then "Hold on Sophie!"

Without warning I nearly fell off her but I hung onto her as she takes off with the Quad Fighters onto us. Three took aim and fired at us. Princess Luna heard them fire and weaved in and out of the attacks. I turned my attention towards them drawing out my Nature Spear but a fourth attack which had missed us hit my Nature Spear and I was somehow able to deflect it back towards one of the Quad Fighters. The Quad Fighter exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Nice shot!" Princess Luna told me.

"Little late reaction" I told her "But we'll need to contact the others."

"Go ahead" Princess Luna said as she dodged three more blast.

I brought up my communicator "Sophie to, Prince Sunflash!"

"This is Sunflash!" Prince Sunflash announced.

Princess Luna barely avoided a blast from another Quad Fighter and this seemed to get the message threw to him but I answered "Princess Luna and I are under attack by Quad Fighters! We need your-"

We were caught off when a Quad Fighter this time strikes Princess Luna in her flank as she is flying.

"Ahhhh!" Princess Luna and I shouted as the force of the blast sent us spiraling out of control towards the ground.

As we were falling spiraling out of control Princess Luna recovered and skillfully regained the ground. This was enough for Prince Sunflash to answer my call "Hang in there Princess Luna and Sophie! We're coming!"

The communicator signed off and after dodging two more blast Princess Luna finally took two, one in each of her wings. This sent us plummeting to the ground below with me actually falling alongside her.

As I am falling alongside the Princess, I remember the words to transform "Element Armor Activate, Nature!"

Within seconds I gained my Element Armor just in time for I hit the ground on my back with Luna at my side.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Princess Luna asked.

"I am" I told her "Luckily I was able to get my Element Armor on in time, so that saved me from the fall."

I turned to her "How about you?"

"I think my wings are broken but I'm okay" Princess Luna answered.

"Hmm, an Alicorn" Came a voice I knew was from Matriarch.

"Matriarch!" I shouted.

Princess Luna and I turned to see Matriarch standing with an army of Cogs, Swatbots, and Hyenas from the Hyena-Clan "Correct" she spoke in a sly tone "Now surrender the alicorn and I'll let you live sister."

"Never!" I told Matriarch "I'll never turn a friend over to Dr. Robotnic!"

Not to my surprise I saw Matriarch laughing evilly "I sort of knew that was your answer!" Matriarch shouted she draws one of her Darkness Sabers "Cogs, Hyena-Clan, Swatbots, get them but make sure you keep the Alicorn alive!"

The three charge us but I boldly stand up in front of Princess Luna "You want to get her? Well you all are going to have to get passed me first!"

Matriarch grins "So be it little sister!"

I drive my Nature Spear into the ground "Princess Luna the grass will remain as a wall to cover you, until I can no longer draw breathe."

Princess Luna blinks while nodding understandingly as a grass type sphere covered her from being attacked. Now I would be fighting to save her life from being robotized even at the risk of my own life. I turned to her "Princess Luna, if things get too bad for me, make a break for it!"

"But..." She began.

"Just go" I told her "My death won't mean a thing if he robotizes you."

I saw her shake her head yes as I turned my attention to the oncoming army.

Matriarch grinned "It won't be long before you are finally dead. Once you are close to it, only then will you realize that you chose the wrong path!"

"Sophie has chosen the RIGHT path" Princess Luna shot at my sister "TIS YOU THAT'S ON THE WRONG PATH!"

"That's what you think Alicorn!" Matriarch sneered as her armies charged me.

I watched using my Nature Spear to defend myself. I time it perfectly and with a quick whril with my Nature Spear I strike five Cogs that surrounded me. Sparks fly from the Cogs as they go down to the ground. I feel SWATbots take aim at me with their gun like weapons.

"Grass Barrier!" I shouted as the SWATbots fired at me.

As grass like barrier appears around me protecting me from the blasts. Sadly as strong as the grass barrier was two Hyenas came at me slashing at me with their swords. My barrier held but it was cut down. Another a third came at me with my barrier down. He was too fast for me to react in time and I took the blow in my chest knocking the wind out of me. It also forces me backwards a bit.

As I am catching my breathe SWATbots, Cogs, took aim and fired. This time sense my barrier was down they hit. Causing multiple sparks to fly from me. The armor holds but I am on my knees.

"Even you Sophie can't do anything alone against Dr. Robotnic!" Matriarch sneers at me.

Before I could do anything, Matriarch slashes me with her Darkness Sabers twice, once from each of her blades. Sparks flew from me as I stumbled and Matriarch gathers in an attack "Time to die Sophie! **Dark Sphere Strike!**"

The Dark energy sphere attack strikes me causing a massive explosion behind me while causing sparks to fly from me. I land on the ground hard steam coming from me.

"Sophie!" Princess Luna shouted with worry.

Surprisingly, the Element Armor held but even so I was still trying to get up.

"Still struggling?" Matriarch asked coming close to me "Well I guess it's time to say good-bye my sister!"

I was on all fours as she makes her way towards me steam still coming from me, she purposely aims it at my neck as I knew that this was most likely it. She was going to behead me!

She swings and I out of desperation shouts "You won't capture Princess Luna!"

My Nature Spear sends out two vines protecting me from her swords and the sharp spear finds Matriarch's stomach. Her war armor is the only thing that saves her!

"So, it appears you can fight" Matriarch said she purposely slashes me twice once again causing sparks to fly from me and as I kneel down she grabs me by the throat.

"Silly sister!" Matriarch tells me "Why do you defend the Alicorn? You could've escaped, all we wanted was her!"

Princess Luna watches me and I saw tears in her eyes as I gasped for breathe "I refuse to follow your path sister! I will protect my FRIENDS!"

Matriarch laughed "Foolish sister!"

"She's not foolish Matriarch!" I heard Amber's shout then it was followed by "**Lightning Strike!**"

Out of nowhere a lightning blast strikes Matriarch in her back and I break her grip on my throat, once freed I gave her a good kick to her stomach sending her towards her armies.

I turn my head to see Amber "AMBER!"

**Amber's POV**

No sooner had Sophie contacted Prince Sunflash, had the whole team ran to her rescue. Prince Sunflash suggested I got threw the front way while he and the others went the backway. Once Igot there, I was relieved to see Sophie alive. Sadly she was just barely alive as Matriarch had her by the throat when we arrived.

"Yes, it's me!" I told her.

"So Amber" Matriarch sneered licking her lips "I look forward in feasting on your flesh."

"If you can Scavenger!" I shot back.

Sophie and even Princess Luna giggled at my comment but I saw gears in Matriarch's head spinning "That's it! AMBER, YOUR DEAD!"

A Hyena held her shoulder "What? She's insulted me for the last time!"

"We have a mission! To give Princess Luna to Dr. Robotnic! Please Matriarch, try to ignore Amber's comment."

I saw Matriarch grits her teeth "You're right!"

"You won't get Princess Luna!" Sophie warned her sister.

"And you two are going to stop me how?" Matriarch asked.

"They aren't alone!" Prince Sunflash shouted.

"What?" Matriarch asked she then sees Prince Sunflash, Frost in their Element Armor appears with Sonic and Knuckles were at her side.

"When one of our friends are attacked, the others follow!" Frost warned Matriarch.

"So it's the Big Cat Tribe, with my traitorous younger sister, the blue hedgehog and a highly gullible enercha" Matriarch shouted she draws her Darkness Sabers "Cogs, SWATBOTS, Hyena's get them all."

The enemies were about to attack us when a new robot came charging down. It wasn't Metal Sonic, by the looks of things it took the form of a giant wasp, although bigger then his Buzz Bombers.

"What the?" I asked.

"Aha! Eggwasp!" Matriarch sneered.

"I'll destroy them!" Eggwasp said "Withdraw and victory will be guaranteed! After their deaths, I'll bring you the Princess!"

Matriarch nodded "Very well, I'll take my leave."

With these words she vanished leaving the group.

Eggwasp transformed into her robotic form. Boy did this one look fierce. It still had the body of a giant wasp but robotic. She aims her wrist and both loaded with fierce needles "Let's see you take this!"

She fires the needles at all six of us. The needles hit at maxium speed. Sparks flew from Prince Sunflash, Sophie, Frost and me. While Sonic whom took the needle in his right shoulder and Knuckles whom had taken it in his left shoulder. The needles caused us to stumble as Eggwasp laughs then points out "Now the venom will weaken you all, Cogs, Hyenas, and SWATbots attack while their weakened!"

The robots and the remaining Hyenas attacked. They should've been easy for us. Sadly the venomous needles were doing their work. It really slowed us down even with our Element Weapons. Despite this we were taking as many of them down as we could. With expertly timed six slices I was able to take down two Cogs, two SWATbots, and two Hyenas. Sadly this was all I got down as a SWATBOT grabbed me my my arms and held me in front of him. I struggled to break free but nothing.

"AMBER!" Prince Sunflash shouted taking down a Hyena with his Flame Axe.

Sadly even with his needle on him, he was piled down by other Hyenas.

"Hang in there!" Frost shouted but even she couldn't keep up her end in fighting as it took two SWATbots to capture her as well and hold in front of themselves.

Sophie was the only one of us that was fighting well evenly. I watched her as I still struggled to break free even trying to use an electrical charge threw my arms to break free. This didn't even break me free, heck Frost tried the same technique but tried to freeze them to no luck. Sonic himself was struggling with the needle in his right shoulder. He still timed it right and avoided some blasts but he was becoming tired himself. Knuckles fights bravely, he still was too slow. Everyone but Sophie was captured by the Cogs.

Eggwasp laughs evilly as if she could sense victory as the Cogs now took aim at the captured group "Die!"

The Cogs fired their blasts from their eyes, this time with our arms caught we were first to take the blow.

Sparks flew from all of us except, Sophie, Sonic and Knuckles. This made the SWATbots drop me, and Frost as Prince Sunflash joined us on our knees. Knuckles spoke feeling his shoulder "Looks like Egghead's got us in a bind."

"Never give up!" Sonic said also feeling his shoulder.

"You all should give up!" Eggwasp said "I have you on the ropes!"

"We shall never give up!" Prince Sunflash and Sonic told her.

"Then die!" Eggwasp told us she holds up her hands and somehow unlike a wasp she sends silk trapping us and closes her hands allowing an electrical shock. This came over towards the five of us causing multiple sparks to fly and for us to be on the ground.

"Time to finish this!" Eggwasp shouted she aims her wrist loading more needles.

"Not more of those needles!" I shouted "I'm not sure how long the Element Armor can hold off against it!"

"DIE!" Eggwasp shouted sending the needles to us.

Sophie quickly defeats the remaining army and quickly jabs her Nature Spear on the ground "**Grass Barrier!**"

Grass covered us shielding us but that's not all she did, she jumps forward taking the five needles for us. Sparks flew from her as she is hit by them. She stumbles backwards.

"Sophie!" Princess Luna and I shouted.

"Hahaha!" Eggwasp laughed "You're defeated Hyena!"

Sophie looks behind Princess Luna and sees something glow. I caught the sight as well. It was the Element of Generosity.

Sophie spoke "I did this for my friends, and to protect Princess Luna whom taught me I don't have to be who I am. I will graciously protect my friends, heck I am generous to lend my assistance to the Big Cat Tribe, and willing to go the distance even more!"

As she is speaking, just like Prince Sunflash discovered with the Element of Honesty, the Element of Generosity felt Sophie's commitment and generous tone. Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sonic, Knuckles and I watch as the Element of Generosity flew towards Sophie and the moment she feared had arrived, would it allow her to be it's new wielder? It does! It wraps around her neck and now it is her turn to get an upgrade. Her new outfit seemed to have gained a shield using the Element of Generosity and even seemed to have given her a green cape. The Element of Generosity seemed to not only change her form and weapon but it also seemed to have given me a power boost. The Nature Spear was now thicker and sharper.

"What was that?" Eggwasp asked.

Sophie turns to her as the needles that were on her fall off "I'm about to stop your attempt at catching Princess Luna!"

Eggwasp snarls aiming her hands and sending out silk as she did to us. Sophie jumps over using her Nature Spear to slash the webbing away.

"What?" Eggwasp asked "That didn't work?"

"It doesn't!" Sophie shouted as she continues her charge.

"Rubbish!" Eggwasp retaliated she aims her hands and fires more needles which bounce off Sophie's shield and Sophie times it right then with a wave of her Nature Spear deflects three needles right towards the robot.

Sparks flew as the needles hit Eggwasp. One in the head, one in the chest, and one in the stomach.

"That was only a taste of your own medicine!" Sophie shouted "And now it's my turn!"

With a trust of her spear Sophie's Nature Spear sends out vines at Eggwasp. The vines started whipping Eggwasp as Sophie made slashing motions. Sparks flew each time the vine like whips struck the robot.

"Impossible!" Eggwasp shouted.

"Oh it's possible!" Sophie shouted then stabs out at Eggwasp's chest which thanks to the added vines was now three holes going in and out of the robot.

Sparks flew from the monster as Sophie shouts out her final blow against Eggwasp "**Generous Leaf Drill!**"

The Nature Spear filled up with incredible energy it glowed as if it were taking in sunlight then the leaves began to drill and in close combat the leaves completely damage Eggwasp multiple sparks flew from Eggwasp as she is flown backwards. For a while she stands but the damage is total destruction as electricity was seen flowing from her robotic body "This is impossible, the plan was flawless!"

Sophie turns her back towards the badly damage robot as she falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. With the robot destroyed the needles and venom in our systems vanished allowing us to get up.

"You did it Sophie!" I shouted.

She turns to me "Thank you Amber."

She turns to Princess Luna "Actually I have you to thank for it. Now we need to get you to the doctor."

Princess Luna nods smiling.

Moments later we are in the doctor's office. The duck checks her over as Princess Celestia walks in "How is she doc?"

"Your sister isn't hurt that much" the doctor told Princess Celestia "Just as she predicted, she's broke her two wings. Most likely from the Quad Fighters. She just need rest and she'll make an excellent recovery."

Princess Luna turns to her sister "Did I worry you?"

"At first when I had a feeling you were teaching Sophie a life lesson, no, but when you were attacked yes." Princess Celestia told her sister "However I see they risked their lives to save you."

Princess Luna turns to Sophie "Yes, and I have you to thank for it."

Sophie smiles "Actually Princess Luna, I should be the one thanking you."

Princess Luna looks at Sophie allowing Sophie to explain herself "I used to think because of my past with my older sister and the other Hyenas, I thought the Element of Generosity wouldn't fit me. Then you told me the story of you when you were Night Mare Moon. After you were freed from your own darkness, you taught me that we all have done stuff in the past that we regret. You also taught me that you should never relate to the past because it's the present time that counts."

Princess Luna smiles at Sophie as she continues "Plus it also counts in a your own heart."

Princess Luna winks at her as Sophie turns to her "Once more, thank you."

Princess Luna continues to smile at Sophie then speaks out "You're welcome."

For a while the two are silent looking at each other, I could sense the beginnings of a great friendship with these two. Then it happened, Sophie and Princess Luna hugged each other. Not as lovers by any chance but as friends. I found myself smiling along with Princess Celestia, Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sally and Boomer. Two out of the six Elements of Harmony were found, four more to go.

**End of Chapter**

**Sophie is worthy of the Element of Generosity. I wanted to show some of Sophie's character in this one and the worry that she feels. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 32: Equestrian Weapon P3: Element of Laughter: Sonic, Knuckles and the Big Cat Tribe with Sophie must face off against Dr. Robotnic's newest robotic threat. Being defeated once and the Tribal Plains Megazord damaged heavily Frost must find the Element of Laughter can Frost find the Element of Laughter before all is lost?**


	33. Chapter 32: Equestrian Weapon P3

Chapter 32: Equestrian Weapon P3 Laughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. A/N, the chapter is going to be different then what I said in the previous chapter's ending comments.**

Two days had passed in Knothole sense the two Princesses of Equestria visited us and brought us the message that the Elements of Harmony had vanished somewhere here. The two Princess took turns teleporting back to Equestria to bring night and day. Princess Luna still had her wings broken but was making steady progress recovering. It was nearly another day in Knothole and for one day everything seemed peaceful heck Dr. Robotnic didn't seem to attack. I should've known better then give my hopes up as explosions were heard up above us.

"What the heck?" Princess Celestia asked as everyone was going around in their peaceful lives.

Tails answers "Prince Sunflash! Sonic! It's another Badnick! It's at the edge of the border!"

"Badnick?" Princess Celestia asked.

Sonic answers "A name we call Egghead's robot minions."

"Well Amber, Frost, Sophie" Prince Sunflash said turning to the three of us "Let's get to work."

The four of us nodded shouting "**Element Armor Activate!**"

With this said and with Sonic leading the five of us we ran out of Knothole towards towards what was attacking us. When we got there we immediately stopped in our tracks gasping at what we had seen.

**Sonic SATAM opening theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Princess Celestia had followed us but was clearly at the edge of the forest. She saw what we saw. It was a giant robotic alicorn!

"Please tell me Dr. Robotnic didn't get an Alicorn" I muttered.

"Hey, Tails...Are you getting this?" Sonic asked on his communicator.

"I am" Tails admitted.

"Is it a robotized alicorn?" I asked.

Tails takes his time to confirm it "Well...I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean?" Frost asked "Can't you tell with your machine in there?"

Once more Tails answers "That's the thing! I can see what you all are seeing down here. Only this machine can't even tell if it's a robotized Alicorn or if it's just a robot based off an alicorn designed."

"Fooled you!" the robotic Alicorn spoke and I heard Princess Celestia's worried gasp. It was as if she knew the voice.

With it's robotic horn glowing she unleashes a powerful magical blue wave at us. The blast strikes Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie and myself causing sparks to fly from us. Not only the sparks to fly from us but it forces us backwards somehow we all landed on our backs.

"Amber! Guys!" Sonic shouted running at us.

"You four okay?" Knuckles asked helping Frost and Sophie up.

"Yeah, just that took us by surprise" I said as Prince Sunflash got up helping me onto my feet.

Knuckles bashes his fist in "Don't let your guard down! Sonic, let's take this tin-can down!"

"Right Knuckles!" Sonic said he winks at Knuckles "Just try to keep up Knuckles!"

The two are about to charge when Princess Celestia shouts "WAIT!"

This stops them and they look at her "What's wrong?" Sonic asked her.

"That Alicorn, no wonder Tails and his machine can't tell if the robot in front of you all is a robot Dr. Robotnic built or an Alicorn fully robotized is two simple components one is that you've never seen much of alicorns like myself and my sister, and the second is you really can't be too sure."

Knuckles and Sonic wait for her to answer "Tails! That mechanical Alicorn is my niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"

"Uh" Tails's voice sounded threw the communicators "Not any disrespect Princess Celestia, but how can you be sure?"

Princess Celestia answers "That light blue magical beam is my niece's magic color."

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" Sonic asked trying his best to pronounce it right. It was a hard name to remember.

Princess Celestia answers "Mi Amore Cadenza is her full name but just as everyone calls your friend Miles Prower Tails, she likes to be called by the name."

"Thanks for confirming that" Prince Sunflash told Princess Celestia "My own friends and I wouldn't have been able to figure that out."

"Now that we know she's been robotized" I spoke out "What do we do?"

Dr. Robotnic's evil laughter reaches us as he appears "HOHOHOHOHO!"

This fear crept into my body as we saw him. It was Dr. Robotnic in his hovercraft. Princess Celestia shot the evil Dr. a look as he stops laughing "So Princess Celsetia, we meet again."

"What have you done to my neice Dr. Robotnic?" Princess Celestia asked as Prince Sunflash, Sophie, Frost, Sonic and Knuckles walked in front of her to protect her Element Weapons drawn.

Dr. Robotnic takes his time to answer the Princess "Isn't it obvious? I've noticed that it was most likely you that ultimately destroyed my EggDiscord, so I began to explore such power you Alicorns have. I only managed to notice that your magical powers far exceed the powers of that Unicorn student of yours, what's her name again?"

"Twilight Sparkle" Princess Celestia and I told him.

"Oh right Twilight Sparkle" Dr. Robotnic said "Anyway I noticed the magical powers of an Alicorn were far more greater then that of any unicorn, so I basically set my forces to work invading Equestria to kidnap your niece."

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE UP TO ALL DAY YESTERDAY EGGHEAD" Sonic shouted.

"Oh yes Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic told Sonic "I realized my victory in kidnapping Princess Celestia's niece would've been a defeat if you all intervened so to prevent you all from gaining knowledge-" he pauses looking directly at Sophie "plus you don't have your spy anymore, I simply sent my men into Equestria using a bit of power from the Chaos Emeralds I have all from my base."

He turns to Princess Celestia "Too bad for you can now see your Niece is now my robotic slave for life! For example let me show you" he turns to the Robotized Cadance "Now my servant destroy Sonic!"

Sonic just grinned even putting a finger to his nose "Heh! Like that robot of yours can touch me Egghead!"

I had a feeling what Sonic was going to do "Wait Sonic! Now that we know Princess Cadance has been robotized we can't hurt her!"

Sonic winks at me, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and Frost "No worries! I know what is going on, you all go back to Knothole, Knuckles and I will distract her."

"Distract her?" I asked but Prince Sunflash sees it "Alright Sonic, I'll trust you."

Even Princess Celestia was still wondering about this. Prince Sunflash turns "We have to retreat to find out a way to change Cadance back. Sonic and Knuckles can handle her or at least distract her for us for the rest of us to formulate a plan to change her back."

"We won't let you escape!" Dr. Robotnic shouted he turns to his robotic slave "Cadance! Destroy them quickly!"

The robotic Alicorn tries to obey but Sonic speed seems to interfer with her vision forcing her to keep her mechanical eyes on Sonic. Even they were too slow as Sonic comes at Dr. Robotnic then with a kick to Dr. Robotnic's hovercraft sends the fat man packing shouting "I changed my mind! Destroy that Hedgehog!"

He vanishes from sight but the robotic Cadance if forced to obey the evil doctor. She takes aim and fires at Sonic! Sonic is too fast for her spells to connect and he even mocks her in his usual fashion "You're too slow!"

He even slaps his butt and stuck out his tongue at her trying to get her robotic side to override her mind so that she'd chase him. The plan worked in seconds. She sprouts her mechanical wings and takes off after Sonic whom runs off taking her away from our border. Knuckles was right at his side "I'm coming to help you Sonic!"

With these two distracting the robot Cadance the rest of us still in our Element Armor arrived in Knothole and explained the situation to Princess Sally and Princess Luna.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO CADANCE?" Princess Luna asked shocked.

"I was aware Dr. Robotnic robotized the fillies that make up the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Princess Sally admitted "But he seriously went overboard robotizing Princess Cadance?"

"Sadly he did" Princess Celestia said.

"And Sonic with Knuckles are distracting her" Antonie began.

"They will continue to do so" Prince Sunflash addressed him "Until we find a way to reverse the effect on Princess Cadance."

"Sometimes destroying the robotic forms does work" Tails said.

"Doesn't that endanger Cadance's life?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That's the thing" Boomer said "It is a solution but-"

"There is a problem?" Princess Luna asked.

"Indeed" Boomer said "Clank and Orbiz"

"Clank and Orbiz?" Princess Celestia asked.

I gave the two confused Princesses a nod "Dr. Robotnic managed to bring back the Machine Empire that was surprisingly defeated on Earth by the Zeo Rangers...Whoever they were. Anyway two of the Machine Empire members were Clank and Orbiz, they have the ability to grow Dr. Robotnic's inventions."

"That could be a problem" Tails admitted "Sure we could try to destroy her robotic form and hope that those two don't show up to grow her giant. We have no idea how much damage the Tribal Plains Megazord can deliver."

"If she grows the the robot armor will expand with her" Prince Sunflash thought "We could destroy the robotic form but if we do will it also kill the Alicorn beneath it?"

This seemed to puzzle the group of us. If we tried it on round one we would be able to hopefully destroy her robotic form and save her. If Clank grew her using Orbiz then there was a high chance we'd destroy both of them all together.

"If only we could separate the robot and the real Alicorn" I said.

Tails snaps his fingers "Amber! You can be genius at times!"

"What?" I asked.

Boomer gets where Tails is getting at "He's right, Amber listen, when a creature is robotized if they can gain their memories of what they were you could start to make them realize what has happened. Amber, you are very kind-"

"But I have no idea how to make her realize who she maybe but perhaps I can say something to her" I said.

Boomer nods "Your a very kind creature Amber, you can do it."

"But what's to stop her from hurting Amber in the process?" Frost asked.

Tails turns to Frost "Try freezing her!"

Frost turns nodding "Right."

Boomer turns to Prince Sunflash and Sophie "We have a game plan. Amber, you must show Candance what Dr. Robotnic has done to her. Bring it to her memory. If anyone can do it it's you. Frost can support you. In fact Frost you will have to time it right and freeze the robotic form once it looks like Amber is getting threw to her."

"But the Freeze Claws might not be enough" Prince Sunflash told him "After all only Amber's Thunder Sabers work well against that mad man's robots.

"That is why it's crucial Frost tries to find the Element of Laughter" Boomer said.

"Does that mean you have a connection between the Element Weapons?" Princess Celestia asked Tails and Boomer.

"We might've" Tails confirmed "But we need two more tests to confirm the guess."

"He's right" Boomer said "Which means Frost needs to find her Element of Laughter to put the test" he turns to me "And Amber needs to find the Element of Kindness for us to complete our annalyes."

"So the plan is for Amber to get close to Cadance and try to bring back memories to her while Frost finds the Element of Laughter then uses it to freeze Cadance."

Boomer nods "Then have Amber use Thunder Sphere Strike. The final attack should break threw the ice which with it freezing her robotic armor will break the armor off and prevent her death."

"Well it should" Tails said.

"It's a plan" Prince Sunflash said " A risky one but perhaps we can pull this off."

The communicators went off and Sophie answered "What's up Sonic?"

Only it wasn't Sonic wasn't the one that contacted us it was Knuckles!

Knuckles answered "Sonic and I just saw something."

"What did you see?" Sophie asked.

"An Element of Harmony" Knuckles replied "Didn't look like Loyalty or Magic."

"We're on our way" Prince Sunflash replied to Knuckles "With a plan. Can you two hold her off?"

We heard an explosion with Sonic smirking up "Can we hold her off a little bit more? Why I can be doing this all day!"

"Of course we can" Knuckles told us.

They hung up as we turned to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The two Princesses were worried about their neice. Prince Sunflash gave them a comforting look "Don't worry Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" He bows to them "You have my word, if Boomer and Tails seem to think that this will work, it has too. This shall work I promise you two. We'll bring Cadance back safe and sound."

The two Princesses gave Prince Sunflash a nod. He was truthful in her words. He did after all make sure Twilight Sparkle came back to them safe and sound. He would do this to save their niece.

"Very well" Princess Celestia said "Good luck, Prince Sunflash."

He turns to Frost, Sophie and myself "Ready ladies?"

"Ready!" we told him.

He then turns to Tails and Boomer "Tell the doctor that he may expect a new patient the two Princesses's niece."

They gave him a salute "Alright now, BACK TO ACTION!"

With this the four of us teleported away.

"Good luck" Princess Luna spoke as she watched us go away "We trust you four save my sister and my niece."

"They will not fail us sister" Princess Celestia told her younger sister "After all Prince Sunflash made sure my faithful student was protected. He continuously makes sure his girlfriend Amber lives."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

We arrived on the location where Sonic was literally doing laps around a very angry Robotized Cadance. The funny part was and if this was a true robot I would've been laughing. It was Sonic's style to literally tease all robots he seen. I had to contain my laughter.

"Oh, their back" Dr. Robotnic spoke "Ready to give in?"

"Never!" Prince Sunflash roared at him "That was a technical retreat but we now have a plan."

Frost looks around and sure enough there is an Element of Harmony. We were lucky once again it was the Element of Laughter! Her element. Dr. Robotnic somehow missed this but he growls "I've had enough of this fun and games! Time to destroy you all but the Cheetah."

"**AMBER!**" I shouted in a hiss "**A-M-B-E-R!**"

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"By this!" Dr. Robotnic said and he snaps.

Cogs appeared surrounding us "Now things look to my lead!"

"Actually everything is in OUR favor Egghead!" Sonic smirked "These Cogs are nothing but more scrap-metal!"

The Cogs charged at us. Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie, and I drew our Element Weapons then charged back. There was no time to play games for the Cogs. Our Element Weapons clashed against the Cogs, electrocuting, freezing, burning and even zapping them down. The main problem was they were numerous. Even with the combined efforts of Frost and my expert slicing, Sophie's expert spear thrust, and Prince Sunflash's expert chopping, the Cogs were numerous. Not that it mattered.

Sonic used his homming attack on the Cogs drilling threw them one-by-one. Knuckles punched and smashed them to bits. While this was going on we were unaware that robotized Cadance took aim then unleashed a magical blue wave beam at us. This time just as we were able to destroy the last of the remaining Cogs, the wave hits all of us. Causing multiple sparks to fly from Prince Sunflash, Sophie, Frost and myself, while sending Sonic and Knuckles towards us.

"That magic of this robotic Alicorn is nothing to sneeze at" Sonic muttered.

We were still standing but Robot Cadance gathers another magical spell firing it from her horn like a gatling gun. The attack strikes the six of us causing sparks to fly from the Element Armor users and for Sonic and Knuckles to fall on the ground.

"YES!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "I won! Now my slave destroy them but keep the Cheetah alive for a little while till I skin her."

Prince Sunflash turns to me "Amber, remember the plan!"

I looked at him getting onto all fours then onto my two feet "Right, our promise to the Princesses. I'll talk to her."

I withdrew my Element Weapons placing them back into their holders then walked down towards the Robot.

"What is that little cheetah up to?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

For this to work I had to ignore this as much as it pained me to retaliate at him.

"Is she nuts?" Knuckles whispered watching as Frost looked over at the Element of Laughter perfectly making sure Dr. Robotnic didn't see where she was looking at "She's vulnerable without her weapon.

The robotic Cadance looks at me and builds up her magical power trying to take me down with the same Gatling gun attack spell she used on us earlier. She unleashes it at me but I am able to dodge the attack as I go onto all fours continuing my charge once close I jump at her and she tries to poke me but I held up my paws "Hold on there Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! I don't want to fight you right now! I want to help you."

The robot looks at me and stops building up magical power.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Robotnic shouted at her "The cheetah is right in front of you, strike her Element Armor down! Then break her arms and legs!"

_Those sort of things will kill me seriously breaking just one of my bones is a dangerous threat to me! _I mentally thought.

The robot hears Dr. Robotnic's order but I hold up my paws "Listen your Aunts Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are worried about you. They also told me you like to be called Cadance instead of your true name. Please let me help you."

This once more seems to calm the robot down, for some odd reason I felt myself hugging the robotic Princess "I'm sorry we weren't able to save the real you. Please Princess Cadance, remember who you were! I'll be your friend."

Sadly I was in my Element Armor and I accidentally shocked her. She stepped backwards then stabbed me in the chest by her robotic horn. Sparks flew from me.

"AMBER!" Frost and Prince Sunflash shouted.

"I'm fine!" I told them wincing at the attack, once more I was grateful that my Element Armor held threw.

The Element Armor saved my life yet again. Had I been without it, I'd be instantly dead. Instead I must admit it did weaken me as I was on my knees.

"That's it use your legs to knock her down!" Dr. Robotnic ordered.

I watched pretending to be weak at the stab and she does give me a kick to my chest which takes me down hard onto my back. She reals up preparing to deliver the blow that would blow off my Element Armor.

"Cadance" I told her looking at her "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I forgot my Element Armor shocks a robotic foe. But you aren't a robotic foe, not to my eyes. You still have a heart!"

I paused watching as she rose her robotic legs higher to stomp me when my words got to her as I admitted out "But if you don't want my help and really want to be Robotnic's slave for life then you may finish me off."

Once more my words seemed to get into her brain. The robot comes down with a SLAM but she misses me completely and I sworn I heard her say "Help me...Please! I want to be free again."

"That's what we're here for Cadance" I told her gently and calm.

Frost reaches over closing her eyes "She's right! We're going to save you! Trust us!"

Dr. Robotnic sees what we are trying to do "What are you doing my robot servant knock off that Cheetah's Element Armor or..."

"Or what?" Sonic asked.

Dr. Robotnic grins evilly "I'll robotize your boyfriend."

"YOU FIEND!" I shouted.

"But" robot Cadance spoke looking at me as I was in her mercy.

"You did volunteer to surrender yourself to me to protect your boyfriend!" Dr. Robotnic said "Unless you want me to catch and robotize him right now, you'll do what I say!"

The robot Cadance looks at me "Sorry, Amber! I must do this to protect my boyfriend."

"Don't Cadance" I told her.

She rears up and I see Sophie reaching for her Nature Spear and held out a paw to her "Don't Sophie!"

"Amber!" Sophie muttered and she tries to move but Prince Sunflash places his paw on her shoulder "But Sunflash, Amber's in danger."

"Trust in her" Prince Sunflash told Sophie "I believe Amber can do this."

Sophie "But what if your wrong? You may lose her."

"I believe in Amber" Frost told her "Come on Amber, you can do it!"

I gave her a nod "Thanks Frost!"

I returned my attention to the robot Cadance "Cadance, mark my words! We won't let Dr. Robotnic robotize your boyfriend...I know I wouldn't stand for it if my boyfriend was targetted."

"Boyfriend? You have one too?" the robot asked me.

I look into her robot eyes "I do...You defeat me and give me to Dr. Robotnic I'll never seen my boyfriend ever again."

Robot Cadance pauses once again. My words were getting towards her.

"Defeat the cheetah!" Dr. Robotnic shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Robotnic!" robot Cadance replies "She has a boyfriend just like me. Her life isn't yours to take."

Frost walks over towards her "Princess Cadance we have a plan to turn you back to normal! Amber continue it's working."

"I'm doing that now!" I told Frost I turned my attention to the robot "Princess Cadance...You tried doing a noble deed in protecting your boyfriend..." I purposely look at my feet "I probably wouldn't have done it."

"What?" she asked.

"You see, he wants you to defeat me in my Element Armor then wants you to at least make sure I can't get away-"

"So he can robotize you as he did to me?" Robot Cadance asked.

I looked at her with a worried look "No..." I lowered my tone and still tried to sound brave but failed to it "He wants to skin me."

"And that means he wants you dead" the robot spoke getting it.

She begins to step away from me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dr. Robotnic shouted "I have your boyfriend in my clutches! I know where he is!"

Sonic smirks as a white Unicorn stallion wearing a guard uniform "Or do you?"

Dr. Robotnic turns seeing the white unicorn stallion "WHEN DID YOU ESCAPE?"

Tails answers as he flies down with Boomer and Princess Sally Acorn. They were with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Sally answer "Rescue operation! We knew if you got Princess Cadance it wouldn't have been without something to make her surrender to you."

I looked at at robot Cadance "Cadance...Let us help you. If you can hear me we have to destroy your robotic self. So don't move."

Robot Cadance looks at me "Alright..."

Frost smiles "Good work Amber!" she turned to the Element of Laughter "Now it's time to bring laughter and joy back to your heart!"

The Element of Laughter glowed and attached itself around her neck and now it is her turn to get an upgrade. Her new outfit seemed to have gained a shield using the Element of Laughter and even seemed to have given her a blue cape. The Element of Laughter seemed to not only change her form and weapon but it also seemed to have given me a power boost. The Freeze Claws were thicker and sharper.

"What just happened?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

"You're defeat Egghead!" Frost declared "Amber! I don't want to hit you by mistake! Kick her up into the air!"

"Sorry Cadance!" I told her "You're going to feel a bit of electricity coursing threw you but we are going to save you!"

With all my might I kicked her up into the air. Electricty coursed threw her body and I heard her scream in pain a bit and I silently let out an as I walked mid-way towards my friends "Sorry!"

I watched as she is in the air and spreads her robotic wings to slow down her decent.

"Exactly what I was hoping for" Frost said she jumps over towards me "Amber!"

I nod at her standing up just as if I was cheerleading I time it perfectly as she lands on my arms and I launch her into the air. The robot Cadance felt a little betrayed at my kick but remembered that we were trying to help her, she watches as Frost comes at her aiming her Freeze Claws and feared an Extension Freeze Claws laughter style.

"Egghead! You're about to lose" Frost told him then she and Sonic smirked "For perhaps the thousandth time."

"MY SERVENT DESTROY THE LEOPARD!" Dr. Robotnic ordered.

"Not this time!" Frost told him "I have the laughter to return her back to normal...**Laughter Blazing Blizzard!**"

Frost's Freeze Claws send out a powerful blizzard at robot Cadance. It was influenced by the Element of Laughter which made the attack bigger and nearly like an avalanche striking the robot. The robot Cadance falls to the ground completely frozen.

"QUICK UNTHAW!" Dr. Robotnic ordered.

"I'm afraid she can't" Frost told Dr. Robotnic "Not when the Element of Laughter negated the unthawing effect!"

"DARN YOU!" Dr. Robotnic shouted.

Frost, Sophie and Prince Sunflash shouted my name "AMBER! NOW!"

"It's about time this battle comes to a close!" I told Dr. Robotnic bringing out my Thunder Sabers.

I turned to the robot Cadance "Time to see if Tails and Boomer were right! Time for us to see you back to normal Princess! It's time to be free! **Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

I brought my Thunder Sabers together forming an electrical lightning sphere. I then slashed two downward slashes sending the Thunder Sphere attack right at the completely frozen robot. The Thunder Sphere strikes her and starts electrocuting her then the slashes hit and an explosion happens.

"Cadance!" the White Unicorn shouted in worry as the explosion happened.

Threw out the explosion Prince Sunflash saw something pink fly out "Sophie!"

"I'm on it!" Sophie shouted she aims her Nature Spear and lashes out with it.

Vines shoot out towards what Prince Sunflash saw and grabs her in mid flight. Then gently brings her over towards the group. We look at what we just rescued. She was a pink Alicorn, with grey purplish eyes. Her mane was a mixture of Dark violet, moderate rose, and pale gold. Her tail was the same color and her Cutie Mark seemed to be a blue heart.

"It's her!" Princess Celestia spoke "It's Princess Cadance!"

"Is she alive though?" the white Unicorn spoke he turned to me "You must be Amber the Cheetah, my little sister told me a lot about you."

"Yes," I told him "I am Amber, wait little sister? Who are you?"

The white Unicorn answered me "My name is Shining Armor, I'm Twilight Sparkle's big brother."

"Oh where are my manners?" I asked "Pleased to meet you Shining Armor."

He turns his attention to Cadance"Is she okay?"

Prince Sunflash reaches down feeling her pulse "She has a pulse."

Cadance opens her eyes "Oh, did it work?"

"She's alive!" Sophie, Frost, Prince Sunflash and I shouted.

"Way to go little buddy" Sonic told Tails whom gave him a thumbs up.

We turned our attention to Dr. Robotnic whom was steaming mad "So you won the battle today! Doesn't matter it is I that will win the war!"

Knuckles bashes his fists together "Let's see you say that to my fist!"

Dr. Robotnic avoids Knuckle's fist and he made his retreat "THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME?"

When the evil scientist vanished we turned to Cadance whom turned to me "Thank you new friends...May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Prince Sunflash" Prince Sunflash told her "Prince of the Big Cat Tribe."

"I'm Frost" Frost told her "Frost the Leopard."

"I'm Sophie" Sophie told her "Sophie the Hyena."

"You forgot the nicest Hyena" Sonic said "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Cadance and Shining Armor smiled at Sonic already liking Sonic. Who wouldn't like Sonic? Oh that's right Dr. Robotnic. Knuckles stretches his hand towards Princess Cadance "My name is Knuckles the Enercha. I protect the Master Emerald."

"Which has been shattered by Dr. Robotnic" I muttered.

Knuckles nods as Shining Armor looks at him "Even when I was protecting the Master Emerald, Dr. Robotnic still found a way to destroy it..." Knuckles then quickly adds on "But don't give up your hopes! I'm trying to find the Master Emerald Shards and won't stop till they are all found and the Master Emerald is back."

This makes Shining Armor smile "Spoken like a true guard."

Cadance looks at me "Amber...I want to thank you for returning my memories back."

"Thank you" I told her turning to Tails "Of course we'd never be able to save you if it wasn't for Tails here."

Frost agrees "He and Boomer suggested that my ice when using the Element of Laughter and Amber's Thunder Sphere Strike would be enough to save you. Which they were right."

Princess Sally Acorn bows to the young pink Alicorn "It's nice to see you back Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. I'm Sally Acorn."

Princess Cadance smiles "Please Sally, Cadance."

Sally gives her an understanding nod "Right, now follow us back to Knothole, the doctor we have will check you out to make sure you are completely unrobotized."

"Thank you" She told her.

Prince Sunflash, Frost, Sophie, Sonic, Knuckles, Sally Acorn, Shining Armor the three Princesses and I made our way to Knothole.

**End of chapter**

** The Element of Laughter is found! This originally was supposed to be for Frost finding it somewhere else but I did want to introduce another problem in this one so why not have Dr. Robotnic robotize Cadance? Anyway next chapter. Chapter 33: Equestrian Weapon P4 Kindness: Sophie, Sunflash, and Frost have their Elements of Harmony with their Element Weapons. In order to complete Tails and Boomer's experiment, Amber must regain her Element of Kindness.**


	34. Chapter 33: Equestrian Weapon P4

Chapter 33: Equestrian Weapon P4: Kindness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. **

It was another day in Knothole. The Doctor had checked over Princess Cadence and confirmed that she was robot free. Tails and Boomer were the ones that had made this possible. While we were trying to save Princess Cadence, Sally successfully lead Tails, Boomer and Antione into Dr. Robotnic's base to save the one she loved. After one full day we were still underneath Knothole. Princess Cadence must've still felt a bit bad that she let herself get Robotized. Frost and I hear her walking towards us. Frost and I turned to see the two.

"Hey, Princess Cadance" Frost said waving towards the Princess "What brings you here?"

"I still feel a bit bad for you know" Princess Cadance admitted.

"Letting Egghead robotize you?" Frost asked and at Cadance's nod allowing Frost to continue on "Well, if I was a pony that never met someone so evil as Dr. Robotnic whom gives me the offer of surrendering to him to protect my boyfriend...I might've done the same."

Shining Armor turns over to me "Amber, once again I have to say thank you for saving Cadance for me."

I gave him a smile "Well, your welcome" I paused remembering "Uh, sorry about mistaking Twilight for lunch."

He looks at me wondering what I meant "Didn't Twilight tell you?"

Shining Armor then understands where I was getting at "Oh yes, she did tell me you almost killed her to eat her but like Candace, you weren't yourself. Discord corrupted you. No hard feelings."

Prince Sunflash approaches the area causing Frost and I to watch as he advanced.

"What's up Sunflash?" Frost asked him.

Prince Sunflash turns towards us "Tails and Boomer want to speak to the three of us and Sophie."

He looks at my confused look and answers my unasked question "Sophie is with Princess Luna having a conversation with her, she is on her way to Tails and Boomer as we are, even as we speak."

"Then let's see what those two want" Frost agreed.

**Sonic SATAM opening theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Princess Cadance with Shining Armor at her side watch as Prince Sunflash, Frost and I tear off to get to our friends Tails and Boomer.

"Wonder what's up?" Cadance asked.

Shining Armor answers "Probably a briefing. I heard that Tails contacted Sonic and Knuckles as well for the same purpose."

We met Tails and Boomer in the briefing room. Shining Armor was right. From the looks of things it was going to be the usual briefing. Sophie was last as she enters "Sorry I'm late."

"You are not late" Tails tells her "Prince Sunflash, Frost and Amber have just arrived as well."

"What's going on Tails?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles arrived.

Tails answered him "We almost have everything we need for one of our guess. So far whenever Prince Sunflash, Frost and Sophie used their Elements of Harmony they gotten stronger."

"True" Sonic admitted.

Boomer continues for Tails "All we need is for Amber to find hers the Element of Kindness and we'll be able to come up with a good detail of one reason."

"But even if it's one reason the Elements of Harmony have appeared here once again it won't explain the second reason until all six of them are found" I caught on with Tails nodding "For some odd reason these Elements of Harmony are reacting to the Element Weapons. Amber for us to understand the reason why this is happening we need you to find the Element of Kindness to see if the same happens to you."

"Okay, consider that done" I admitted "I'll find it, but are yous saying you need all six to understand why they were all brought here?"

Boomer nods "Exactly Amber, we are pretty amazed by the fact that the Elements of Harmony are reacting to your Element Weapons. For what reason that is we don't know and we won't know till you gain the Element of Kindness. Afterwards" He pauses looking at Prince Sunflash "We'd like to at least with your permission and supervision would like to study your Element Weapons when Amber gains hers. Just to figure out why."

"Very well" Prince Sunflash said "Permission granted."

"So you two still have no clue in why the Elements of Harmony disappeared?" Sonic asked them.

Tails answers Sonic "Yes, that's correct, we maybe able to do one side and that's why we want to study the Element Weapons with the Elements of Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, and Laughter. Once we studied the two different items we can at least attempt to answer one part of the question-"

"But the other part" Boomer explained to us "Will require us getting all six Elements of Harmony."

"Don't forget we still need to search for the Master Emerald Shards" Knuckles points out "Sonic and I were looking for some when they called."

"We'll search for them after this" Prince Sunflash said he turns to me "Amber Frost and I will search in the area we discovered yesterday."

Frost and I gave him an understanding nod he turns to Sophie, Sonic and Knuckles "You three try to go over the areas we already covered...Perhaps check out a rout that we missed."

Knuckles nods "Right there was one way we didn't check out."

"Then perhaps that way may have something" Sophie adds on.

"Correct" Knuckles told her giving her a thumbs up.

"Be warned though" Prince Sunflash said "Dr. Robotnic might have an idea what we are going after."

"He was watching us try to free Princess Cadance" Sonic said "Plus he did see Frost transform when she gained the Element of Laughter. Together even I know with Egghead's brain he will figure it out if he doesn't in this battle if we go into battle against him today he'll figure it out real soon after it."

"We have nothing to lose" Frost admits "So let's do our part and start searching for the Master Emerald Shards."

I gave an understanding smile "And I can focus on finding the Element of Kindness."

"Exactly!" Frost said with a smile as well.

"So then" Tails began then quickly finishing with "Hopefully today you'll find the Element of Kindness Amber."

"Yeah!" I said smiling "Hopefully!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked "Let's start searching like there is no tomorrow."

"Which when dealing with Dr. Robotnic" I spoke in a worried tone even shivering "That just maybe."

Sonic turns to me giving me a comfortable smirk "Don't worry Amber, I will easily take care of Egghead's plans no matter how hard they are!"

This made me feel better, I could see in Sonic's eyes that was the truth. No matter hard Dr. Robotnic tried, Sonic would make sure that there will always be a tomorrow.

I gave Sonic a small smile as we headed out of Knothole where Princess Celestia had been returning to from raising the sun in Equestria. She sees us approaching "Leaving so soon?"

"We have to" Prince Sunflash answers "We need to find the Master Emerald Shards and your Elements of Harmony. We'll be back after our search to try to look at another area."

She nods "Good luck."

Prince Sunflash saluted "Thank you Princess Celestia."

The Princess of the light in Equestria gives us a smile. It was as if she knew that in the end, even though our worlds were different that we'd be able to save it from Dr. Robotnic's control. She was probably right, in a perfect world when it came to good vs evil, good won. In a perfect world that is, in the real world however that was a different story.

She steps away allowing the six of us to go out of Knothole when Princess Luna to watch over us as well "Celestia...Shouldn't we try to help them locate the Elements of Harmony?"

"We could" Princess Celesita admitted "But with what happened to Candace, Dr. Robotnic might be willing to try to hunt down more Alicorns."

"To robotize" Princess Luna adds on.

"Yes" Princess Celestia said.

Princess Sally overheard them "Well if you will stick around Tails if he's with you to search for one of the Elements of Harmony you'd be able to get Amber, Frost, Sophie and Princess Flash to come to your aide."

"They do have those communicators" Princess Luna points out.

Princess Cadance was listening into the conversation "Listen, Aunt Celestia, please let us help them at least try to find the other Elements of Harmony. Plus Shining Armor is your captain of the Royal Guard so with him we could be protected."

"Very well" Princess Celestia admitted she turns to us, when we were about to exit Knothole "Wait a moment Prince Sunflash."

Prince Sunflash turns over towards her then speaks "We want to join you in finding the Elements of Harmony."

"Really?" Prince Sunflash asked.

She nods smiling at him "Well that's good!"

"So" Princess Celestia said "I'm going to ask you sense you are the type to understand war, where should we go?"

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor approached as she is saying these words.

Prince Sunflash looks at the four "Alright, there are two more for each time, Princess Cadance you and Shining Armor are with my group,"

The two give him an understanding look giving him time to continue "Princess Celestia, you with Princess Luna will join Knuckles, Sophie and Sonic. That way if Dr. Robotnic does try to attack you four you'll be protected."

"On both sides" Shining Armor admits "Not a bad idea."

"So" Princess Luna asked "Where are we going to go to investigate?"

Sonic answers her "Why, Knuckles, Sophie and I get the one path we didn't look at yesterday, Amber, Frost, and Prince Sunflash are going to check out a new area."

"Sounds like a plan" Princess Celestia admitted.

Together the group of ten walked out of Knothole. Once on top in the forest area we did split up. Sophie, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna went with Sonic's group, while I continued to follow my group. As we were walking to the new area it is Shining Armor that asked "So can any-" I noticed him trying hard to not insult us "Well could any of you explain what this Master Emerald is supposed to do?"

I answered him knowing why he was pausing, he was trying to figure out what to call us as everyone was a pony where he came from so it was logical that the ponies there called each other when in a group everypony. Now he was on a place where there weren't a lot of small ponies. So what to call us. I gave him an answer to both "I guess to make things better here, you can call us everycreature. And the Master Emerald is said to have the power to negate the effects of all seven Chaos Emeralds."

Princess Cadance's eyes widened a bit "So Knuckles's Master Emerald has the power to negate the smaller seven Chaos Emeralds? That's some power."

"It is" Prince Sunflash admitted "Which now that it's shattered if Dr. Robotnic somehow gains the seven Chaos Emeralds we have no defense against them now."

"I see" Shining Armor admitted "So that's why you are focusing on find the Master Emerald Shards."

"Exactly" Frost admitted "But we will find the Master Emerald Shards and the Elements of Harmony. Right Amber?"

"Right Frost" I said smiling.

We got to the new area. Then looked around. It was a big huge area to cover but it didn't divide up as we normally noticed the several areas had done.

"This is a big area" Shining Armor admitted.

"At least it doesn't split up" Frost muttered.

"That's what I was thinking" I agreed "Good thing for us."

"It is" Prince Sunflash admitted "Considering Dr. Robotnic likes to surprise attack us. Mainly Amber-"

Princess Cadance looks at me as I admitted out "That's right, Dr. Robotnic always seems to target me."

"For your fur right?" Shining Armor asked me which caused me to shake nervously.

Frost has to speak out for me "Yes, that seems to be the major reason he's taken his attention to Amber...Between us, Dr Robotnic targets Amber and even Sonic more often."

Princess Cadance looks at me "I would assume that he's after Sonic because Sonic is his arch enemy but why would Dr. Robotnic hunt you down when there are other cheetah?"

"Good question" I admitted.

Surprisingly it was Shining Armor who answered "A strange question but it's an easy answer. The answer why he's targeted Amber over any other cheetah is because she's the only one close to him...That and he knows lion warriors will tear him apart if he tried to catch a cheetah."

"Too right on that last one you are!" Prince Sunflash said smiling.

Shining Armor smiles back at my boyfriend "Hey, as Captain of the Royal Guard in Equestria, I am trained to see such things."

"The only problem now is that the area is indeed big" Frost spoke.

Prince Sunflash agrees with her "We need to search this whole area. We've already split up into two groups but we'll have to split up a bit."

We turned our eyes to him "Shining Armor, you and I got one area. Then the ladies can search the other area. Everyone one other thing, try to stay together. We don't know what Dr. Robotnic has in store for us. So Amber, Frost be on high alert."

"Right!" Frost and I shouted.

We split up to check the area. Princess Cadance was flying over our heads checking for the Element of Kindness or just about any Elements of Harmony that was missing. Our search would be caught off well mine would be. Due to catching one familiar scent. There was no question about it, it was Matriarch's scent.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"Matriarch!" I hissed causing Frost to grab onto me "Wait Amber! Don't go looking for her I beg of you!"

Even Princess Cadance had to stop what she was doing to look at me. She must've known or remembered my personality when it came to Matriarch. Normally peaceful and friendly but if I caught the scent of Matriarch, well that changed everything.

"I'm sorry Frost but I'm catching her scent...Besides you know what will happen if she catches me off guard" I tell my friend.

"Yeah, yeah, you and her are arch enemies" Frost said "But if you go searching for her alone, there is a good chance she'll catch you off guard, I don't want her to put you in the hospital a second time challenging you to a death match."

It was then I saw tears in my friend's eye "Frost..."

Frost looks at me "When you were in the hospital in bad shape, and everyone thought you'd not pull threw...I thought I lost a good friend and swore never to let you get hurt like that. Not as long as I can help it."

"But she does have her Element Armor" Princess Cadance explained.

"True" Frost said "But if Matriarch gets her when Amber least expects it, Amber may not be quick enough to activate her Element Armor, and all it takes is a sword to the knee or even a graze wound to kill a cheetah."

"Normally" I admitted "Heck even a sprain could be fatal to me."

Frost turns to me "Amber, I beg of you to well, ignore Matriarch's scent."

"Hard to do" I admitted to her even now trying to not go off to find her was killing me.

Both she and Princess Cadance looked at me with a worried look but Frost understood me. She sighs "Well I guess if I found an Arch Enemy like you Amber, I'd be hard pressed to find her before she found me."

I looked at her "But still you are right, that I must focus on our attention to our mission. Which is to find the Elements of Harmony well for me the Element of Kindness, and to find the Master Emerald Shards."

"Right" Frost told me "Besides if Matriarch is here stalking you, she'd have to deal with me."

"Figures you'd say that" Matriarch's voice announced.

It was then Matriarch seemed to be everywhere.

"Matriarch!" I shouted her name looking around.

Frost activates her communicator "Prince Sunflash...We found something in our area."

"Master Emerald Shard?" Knuckle's voice asked as I forgot that the communicator was for everyone that had one "Because we haven't found any yet."

"No" Frost said "Matriarch."

"And it's not just one" Princess Cadance admitted.

"What?" Prince Sunflash's and Shining Armor's voice sounded threw my boyfriend's communicator "More then one?"

It is Shining Armor that then asks out "How does that happen?"

Prince Sunflash growls the answer "This I've gotta see, come on Shining Armor we need to join Amber!"

"Right" was the response.

"We're on our way" Sonic responded "Sophie's already on her way."

Frost and I tried to protect Princess Cadance as she was at the back of us. Still the Matriarchs were surrounding us.

Frost and I looked at each other "Ready Amber?" "Ready Frost!"

The two of us wasted no time "Element Armor Activate!" "**Lightning!**" "**Ice!**"

Within seconds Frost and I were in our Element Armor. The Matriarchs laugh at the two of us drawings their swords.

"Finally it is the day I'll kill you Amber!" Matriarch shouted.

"You and what army?" Frost asked for me "Besides your ugly clones."

I had to contain my laughter at Frost's insults. Leave it to her to insult an enemy. Still Matriarch seemed to contain it as she smiles at the two of us "Such friendly loyalty is soothing to my soul. But the two of you can't defeat me and this is the day I'll kill AMBER!"

"Bring it Matriarch!" I shouted drawing my Thunder Sabers at once.

"Amber!" Prince Sunflash shouted as he and Sophie arrived on the scene.

The two stop just as Shining Armor gets there "I don't believe it there are more of Matriarch."

"And I'll use them to destroy you four then take the Princess and her boyfriend to Dr. Robotnic."

"Just by yourself scavenger?" Frost asked for me causing me to laugh.

"First it's Amber calling me that and now you?" Matriarch demanded then she laughed evilly "Anyway I'm not the only one here."

"What?" I asked her.

Suddenly as if it was practice cue something extremely fast and metal something fast tore threw the four of us. Sparks flew from Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and myself as we are thrown backwards onto our backs. When the spinning stopped we saw it was the one we feared. There was no question about the metallic hedgehog.

"METAL SONIC!" I shouted.

"Correct Cheetah" Metal Sonic spoke "Now for the plan to begin!"

Matriarch sneered "I'll let you deal with them Metal Sonic I'll deal with Amber."

Metal Sonic nods "Consider that done!"

Princess Cadance gasps "Is that Sonic robotized?"

"No" Sophie explains " He's worse. He's not Sonic Robotized. He's a robotic version of Sonic that's faster then the real Sonic...He was meant to defeat Sonic."

"And I did" Metal Sonic "But now it's time for us to put our plan into action!"

"What plan?" Sophie caught on.

Metal Sonic laughs evilly "You'll find out soon enough!"

With this he sends out lightning at us, I quickly use my Thunder Sabers to block the lightning coming at me. My Thunder Sabers protected me but Frost, Prince Sunflash, and Sophie were struck forced back sparks flying from them.

"Good work Metal Sonic!" Matriarch shouted.

She charges at me "However AMBER is mine!"

She jumps at me and is about to land on me when Frost gets onto all fours "You want Amber! You're going to have to take me down first!"

"With pleasure!" Matriarch sneered as we saw the real one charging us as now the others seemed to have vanished.

This was a little too soon for any of us to see it properly but Frost managed to get in front of me. I only see Matriarch draw her Darkness Sabers "Then so be it leopard!"

She slashes my friend with her Darkness Sabers twice. Once per saber but twice across her chest. Sparks flew from Frost as they connected to her then with a massive kick she sends Frost towards me slamming into me. Frost and I go down, and go down hard on our backs.

"She's fast" Frost muttered "It appears only you might be able to match her speed

"Great" I muttered.

Before Frost and and I could react, Matriarch was upon us and with a mighty kick to Frost's chest while Frost was on top of me, the kick to Frost's chest caused her to sink into me and somehow the ground to collapse. The three of us fell into a big big hole that appeared to have vanished.

"Amber!" Prince Sunflash shouted he turns to Sophie as she tries to use her vines from her Nature Spear to save us but her vines fell short.

"Darn it!" Sophie muttered.

All I hear from Metal Sonic is his mechanical laughter then voice sounding "Now that Matriarch is dealing with your friends, I'll deal with you two."

Prince Sunflash's roar echoes even under the hole "THEN YOU'LL PERISH METAL SONIC!"

"And we mean it this time!" Sophie's voice sounded.

Princess Cadance's voice is also heard "I'll go search for them and bring them out!"

Frost and I hit our backs hard on the ground as Matriarch got off.

"Amber you okay?" Frost asked me helping me up as she got off of me.

"I will be" I answered her grateful she helped me up "Once I catch my breathe."

Frost faces Matriarch as I give Matriarch a glare "Amber leave Matriarch to me."

Matriarch laughed "You won't be enough leopard!"

Frost looks at her "We'll see about that."

I wasn't budging that was until something caught my. I turned my attention to the object. There was no doubt about it it was the Element of Kindness.

Frost also saw it "Amber!" She then whispers "I'll hold Matriarch off."

Matriarch laughs at Frost "I was hoping to kill Amber, but I guess killing you first will be a greater punishment."

"Bring it on Scavenger!" Frost demanded bringing out her Freeze Claws.

Matriarch sneers "I'll make sure to slice off your head in front of her Leopard. Then as she's begging me not to I'll do it."

Frost smiles wickedly back "We'll see whose head rolls!"

Matriarch just laughs at her "You will be the one that dies Frost! I have new moves."

Frost glares at her "We'll see about that."

The two charge each other as I inch forward slowly watching the battle. Frost's Freeze Claws clash against Matriarch's Darkness Sabers.

"Why throw your life away for Amber?" Matriarch asked Frost "YOU KNOW SHE AND I ARE ENEMIES!"

"Because-" Frost explained as she missed Matriarch's Darkness Saber and took a sword swipe to her chest which of course caused sparks to fly from her. Then Matriarch kicks Frost onto her butt. Now Frost gets back up fully explaining herself "She is my best friend. I know you and her are arch enemies but you won't be killing her not as well as I live."

"Then live no longer take this technique Dark Style: **Dark Horn Jutsu**" Matriarch told her head butting her chest with her helmet which had a spike on it.

Sparks flew from Frost as she is forced back. Sparks flew from Frost as the attack causes her to fly. Frost hits the ground on her back rolling.

"Frost!" I shouted.

"Keep on the mission at hand" Frost told me getting up onto her feet placing adjusting her Freeze Claws in front of herself, try this attack **Blazing Blizzard!**"

She shoots out her attack at Matriarch as I'm looking for the Element of Kindness, well I knew where it was, I was trying to make sure she didn't notice. The ice attack seems to strike Matriarch and even freeze her.

"That was easy" Frost smirked.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke catching Frost off guard "W-W-W-What?"

Matriarch is right behind Frost giving me a startle "FROST! Behind you."

Frost turns attempting to protect herself but she is too slow. I watch as Matriarch brutally stabs Frost's chest with BOTH blades. Sparks flew from Frost and I was sure Frost was grateful her Element Armor held any fatal damage. Still it was enough for her to lean forward on her knees.

"FROST!" I shouted seeing her fighting to catch her breathe.

"I'm fine" Frost told me giving a weak thumbs up.

"Not for long" Matriarch told her kicking Frost away.

Frost is barely able to stand on all fours but I can see her panting for breathe.

Matriarch turns to her "It won't be over before I behead you Frost."

"Try it!" Frost told her.

Matriarch laughs at her "Oh, I intend to."

Frost comes at her weakened but Matriarch sees her and springs the trap. Bring her hands together "**Darkness Illusion Jutsu!**"

It was then Matriarch sprung a new technique. A dark explosion happened in front of Matriarch and when it ended Frost was facing five identical looking illusions of Matriarch.

"What?" Frost asked looking around "What trick is this?"

"My new one that's going to take you down" Matriarch said "It's a cloning technique."

"Clones hugh?" Frost said "Copies...So"

She prepares to cut them down "I'll just have to find the right one, because only one of you will be the right one."

Matriarch sneered "Well come at me."

Frost does but the five Matriarchs come in at her. Swinging their Darkness Sabers. Frost tried her best but once she blocked one Matriarch's Darkness Sabers the others automatically slashed her with theirs. Sparks flew and it seemed to be endless until Frost is on all fours, then all five kick Frost in her chest. Frost goes flying landing hard on her back. Frost like me refused to give up "Impossible!"

"Oh it's possible Frost" Matriarch told her laughing evilly as always "Because with my Jutsu in play my clones do real damage, and now to finish you!"

All five Clones surround Frost and then with the real Matriarch raise their weapons "Now take this **Darkness Sphere Strike!**"

The five dark spheres came at Frost all at once as causing a massive explosion behind and Frost to take them. She flips onto the air and onto her stomach and the Element Armor this time fails.

"FROST!" I shouted "No!"

I watch as the clones disappear now having defeated my friend. Matriarch draws her Darkness Sabers coming at Frost whom was strangely holding her shoulder. Despite this Frost was looking at Matriarch.

"Amber?" Matriarch asked towards me as I watched "Are you watching?"

Now that was a stupid question! My eyes were strained on her.

"If so, watch as I behead your best friend...Because you are next." Matriarch tells me.

"Frost!" I shouted "You WON'T KILL HER!"

"Too bad" Matrirach sneered looking at Frost as she was weak and helpless, now barely able to even lift her Freeze Claws.

"But Frost" I spoke "She's going to kill you!"

Matriarch sneers "So right I am! Then after she's gone I'll eat her after you of course."

"Great she's a cannibal" Frost muttered.

I wanted to kill Matriarch right then, I was inches away from the Element of Kindness but for some odd reason it wasn't responding to me as the others did. Had I lost my touch?

Matriarch walks closer smiling as if she could taste my cheetah flesh and Frost's leopard flesh she raised one "One sword to the head is all it'll take."

Out of the corner of my eye and even I saw Frost's eye wander to what was coming from above.

Frost looks at her "Then what are you waiting for Matriarch? Do it now!"

Matriarch looks at her smiling "You don't have to say anything Frost, I'll do it now while she's watching!"

"Frost" I muttered looking back and forward to the Element of Kindness but I did manage to see Princess Cadance.

Matriarch looked at Frost aiming for the neck for a clear beheading, I watched helplessly not knowing what to do, abort the mission or save her life but then Princess Cadance strikes Matriarch in the face with her magic. The light blue magic stunned Matriarch even forcing her backwards. I saw Princess Cadance swoop in underneath Frost and swooped back up with Frost riding her.

"Cadance!" Frost shouted.

Matriarch looked at the Princess "So you saved her bad luck for you!"

I then remembered something, my element was kindness. Sure kindness was a good thing, but still Matriarch still nearly killed my best friend. Had Cadance not shown up I would've lost her for good and be on my knees or letting loose my anger at Matriarch. That would've been fatal to me because without a clear head, Matriarch would've gotten TWO kills in one day and perhaps two meals.

This made me realize that in order for kindness to work, I still had to feel it even against my enemy.

I watch as it glew and came to my neck. Just as we discovered before The Element of Kindness glowed and attached itself around her neck and now it is her turn to get an upgrade. Her new outfit seemed to have gained a shield using the Element of Laughter and even seemed to have given her a yellow cape. The Element of Kidnessseemed to not only change her form and weapon but it also seemed to have given me a power boost. The Thunder Sabers were thicker and sharper.

"So it's your turn Amber!" Matriarch told me "Now I'll destroy you quickly!"

She charges me but I am able to block her Darkness Sabers. Once more Darkness clashed on Thunder as the two blades met. For a while we weren't even. Heck I was faster then normal. I let loose a kick sending Matriarch flying backwards.

She sneers at me "Let's try this **Darkness Illusion Jutsu!**"

Once more darkness exploded and I was able to see the five clones of Matriarch.

"Amber..." Frost muttered breathing in and out "Watch out...Sunflash may know how to stop this...But not us."

I look over at the Matriarch "It's alright Frost, I can feel it, the Element Armor and Thunder Sabers uniting...Time for a new spell of my own."

"What's the matter?" Matriarch asked me "Scared? Well now die!"

The Matriarch's charge me but I felt them spinning around Thunder Sabers spread out " **Kindness Lightning Spin!**"

My Thunder Sabers erupted into electricity was shot out everywhere as I spun around striking all of the clones of Matriarch and the real deal. Matriarch was struck and sent onto her back.

Matriarch looks at me in disbelief "No way! How?"

I look at Matriarch "I couldn't see you but I've gotten a new attack and now I'm going to break this threw, this hole we are in...There isn't really a hole at all."

"What?" Matriarch asked.

"It's an illusion" I told her and it was then I caught sight of something around her neck "And now I'm about to prove it by knocking you out with **Kindness Thunder Sphere Strike!**"

"Not so fast, **Dark Sphere Strike!**" Matriarch counters.

Our attacks met up once more but thanks to the Element of Kindness in me I was able to see what Frost had been worried about, I was so close in seeing my best friend die that in my battles against Matriarch I almost lost my cool and in the mortal combat fight, my life. Still she was my arch enemy and one I hated the most. The Element of Kindness worked it's magic allowing my Thunder Sphere Strike to overpower her Dark Sphere Strike and strike Matriarch. Matriarch is blown backwards onto her back and she is knocked out.

I watch as the darkness subsided and the hole actually wasn't a hole at all.

"What the heck?" Frost asked "Wasn't this a hole right now?"

"Well I'll be" Prince Sunflash said as he notices all of us.

Sophie blinks "Oh-no. Matriarch...You uncovered that."

"What did she reveal Sophie?" Prince Sunflash asked her.

"Something bad" Sophie admitted as Metal Sonic was now fighting against Sonic and Knuckles.

Metal Sonic stopped and saw Matriarch knocked out. He flies towards her then after grabbing her turns to us "This battle is over. For now...But you will fall."

He flies away with Matriarch as Prince Sunflash turns to Sophie "Sophie, what is it she has?"

Sophie answers "I'll tell you all when we get to Knothole okay?"

We gave her a nod then the group of ten went back to Knothole to hear Sophie's explanation and for Boomer alongside Tails to give us one part of their theory.

**End of chapter.**

** Another chapter has came and gone! Amber has her Element of Kindness. Anyway this chapter was long but it's finally up! Next chapter is Chapter 34: Finding Loyalty: **_**Sophie relates to her Clan's most evil technique. Now that the Element of Loyalty has been spotted and Dr. Robotnic finding out about the Elements of Harmony, can the heroes get the Element of Loyalty in time with this new evil technique Matriarch has?**_


	35. Chapter 34: Battling Loyalty

Chapter 34: Battling Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. **

We had just gotten to Knothole. So far four out of the six Elements of Harmony were found. Those were in the order we found them in were Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, and Kindness. Now only TWO more Elements of Harmony needed to be found Loyalty and Laughter. When we arrived we lent our Element Weapons and the Elements of Harmony for Boomer and Tails to study to find out one possible reason the Elements of Harmony vanished. Now that we were in Knothole, even Princess Sally was down with us to hear what Sophie had to say. One thing I was certain by Sophie's looks...What Matriarch had just used on Frost which beat my friend to a pulp, and she tried using it on me, was something truly evil.

Sophie takes a good look at all of us. When I mean all of us it wasn't just me, with my friends from the Big Cat Tribe, Sonic, Knuckles, but it also included the Princesses of Equestria and Shining Armor. Sophie turns to us "Everyone, from what I have seen happening with Matriarch...She has unlocked something I have never thought was possible."

Prince Sunflash looked at Sophie "Which is what we seen?"

"You two only seen that from Matriarch" Frost muttered "You didn't well feel it. It felt bad."

"And I felt a bit overwhelmed seeing my best friend take everything Matriarch dished out on her" I admitted.

"What was it that Matriarch used on your group?" Princess Luna asked Sophie.

The Hyena replies "Dark Nin and Genjutsu...The hidden evil secret of my tribe."

This got the group looking concerned at this.

**Sonic SATAM Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

"Dark Nin and Genjutsu?" I asked I turned to Prince Sunflash "Uh, honey, do you know anything about it?"

"Not much I'm afraid" Prince Sunflash said "Although we lions have heard rumors about such a secret the Hyena-Clan had and we didn't think it was true."'

"Same here" Sophie admitted "I always thought it was story my mother used to tell me and Matriarch when we were pups."

"But you would know a lot more about this" Prince Sunflash told her.

"I do" Sophie admitted "And it's not good."

"What is this Dark Nin and Genjutsu?" Princess Sally Acorn asked in a worried tone.

Sophie answers "Powerful Dark Arts of my Clan..." She pauses "It was said that one the Dark Ninjutsu part of it is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons...Only with a darker and sinister results."

"Let me guess" Frost said "Dark Style: Dark Horn Jutsu and Darkness Illusion Jutsu were this Dark Ninjutsu part of the Dark Nin and Genjutsu."

"Correct" Sophie explained "Then there is Dark Genjutsu which is darkness which uses techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Dark Ninjutsu, requiring Dark Chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses."

I looked at Sophie "Such as that Dark Hole, Frost and I feel into."

"Exactly" Sophie said.

"How does one exactly learn to use these techniques?" Princess Celestia asked for Prince Sunflash whom agrees with her "Good question..."

Sophie answers "Mother wasn't totally sure which is why I always thought to be a rumor...But she did say if one had dark thoughts and hatred, one could easily discover it's true nature...And I'm afraid Matriarch somehow has unlocked it. No not unlocked it found it to be a truth."

"This will make her an even dangerous enemy" Prince Sunflash admitted.

"As if she wasn't before with those Darkness Sabers!" I hissed.

Sophie snapped her fingers "Amber, you might be onto something there."

"I don't get where your getting at" I admitted.

Even Sonic scratched his head "Agreed, where are you getting towards Sophie?"

Sophie answers " What if the Darkness Sabers actually were the key for her to unlock the hidden secret of my Clan?"

This got me and I shivered a bit not of fear of Matriarch, it was more like anticipation "I will stop her no matter what."

Frost gives me a smile "But you'll have to be careful Amber...With her new techniques she can be a match to even your Element Armor."

I gave her an understanding nod "Sure...That's the thing she is going to try to find ways to defeat me. In the end" I paused looking at my friends "I have something that she doesn't."

"And what's that?" everyone asked me.

"You all" I said to them "My friends and that will be the difference between defeat and victory."

Princess Celestia looked at me smiling "I see why my most faithful student and you are good friends."

I looked at her smiling back. Suddenly we hear Tails's shout "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS SO COOL!"

Boomer's voice also is well known "Well what do you know, this does answer one part of the question."

The two come towards us. One-by-one Tails gives Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and me our Element Weapons back with the Elements of Harmony. Both Tails and Boomer looked excited."

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails answers "We actually confirmed one part of our guess" Tails answers.

Boomer turns to the three Princesses of Equestria "Your Highnesses" He says bowing to them "Please Tails and I have yet to confirm the other reason why the Elements of Harmony are here but we did manage to actually confirm one part of our theory."

"That's right' I said "You wanted to study our Element Weapons with the Elements of Harmony."

"And we did" Tails said "And we have shockingly good news."

"What is the good news?" Knuckles asked them he caught onto the shockingly though "What's also shocking about it?"

Boomer answers as he explains "The Elements of Harmony and the four Element Weapons have a connection with each other."

"Connection?" I asked confused.

"As in they maybe related or something?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"Exactly what you said" Tails said.

Knuckles thinks on things and it hits him "Wait a minute but the Element Weapons and Elements of Harmony are two different items. Their effects are different too."

"True" Boomer admits "The Element Weapons are meant as usual weapons are, to hurt others, but the Elements of Harmony and the four Element Weapons if used correctly are both used for the same purpose to protect and defeat evil."

"That's true" Frost admitted "Amber, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I use the Element Weapons to defend ourselves from Dr. Robotnic or destroy their robots that's threatening other creatures."

Princess Celestia catches on easily "The Elements of Harmony are only used by the forces of goodness that represent them."

"Exactly" Tails said to all of us "In fact the Element Weapons and Elements of Harmony are so simular that they actually give off the same effect."

"I'm lost for once" Prince Sunflash admitted.

Boomer explains for Tails "Prince Sunflash, sure your Flame Axe wields fire that alone makes it powerful but...With the Element of Honesty" he passes Prince Sunflash the Element of Honesty and it wraps around his neck. As soon as it did, the Flame Axe changed to it's powered up form."

"Whoa" I muttered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prince Sunflash demanded looking at the Flame Axe.

"Simple" Tails said "The Element of Honesty and the Flame Axe...Oh how to I put it are like sisters to each other. When the one that wields them both uses them together WHEN he or she wants too, this happens...Not only this but it also increases your Element Armor as well, all because the two weapons are bonding with each other like a long lost family."

"Whoa" Prince Sunflash said.

"It is the same for each of the Element Weapons" Boomer said.

"But explain why there are only four Element Weapons then" I told them.

"Simple" Boomer explained "There are really four types of weapons that your tribes had in the past...Sure they had arrows perhaps but arrows really couldn't do much to contain the very forces of Nature. That lead to the Freeze Claws, Flame Axe, Nature Spear, and Thunder Sabers to contain the very elements of nature."

Frost and I paused it was a good thing to know why the Elements of Harmony were acting towards each other as if they were finding long lost siblings. Still there were two other forces of nature wind and water.

Tails pauses seeing this "True, Wind and Water are forces of Nature, but the Element Weapons were also made with the idea of unity."

"Just like in Equestria" Princess Cadance admitted "The Elements of Harmony are there to keep the peace of friendship and keep Equestria together."

"Exactly" Tails told her "So the Elements of Generosity, Honesty, Laughter and Kindness have united with their long lost relatives the four Element Weapons."

"Is this the reason why they left Equestria?" Princess Celestia asked "So they could help the Element Weapons restore peace to this world?"

"Perhaps" Tails admits "But that's only one part, I sense there is a bigger reason for them coming here, a bigger reason then bonding with the four Element Weapons. We know the Element of Loyalty is Knuckles and the Element of Magic is Sonic's, neither one has any sign of weapons."

"Wouldn't want a weapon anyway" Sonic said with a smile "Might slow me down a bit."

"But we still need the other two Elements of Harmony to understand what is going on. My hunch says they aren't only here for bonding with their Element Weapons."

"So we need the Element of Loyalty and Element of Magic" Princess Sally admitted.

"That's right" Boomer said he turns to us "The Elements of Harmony will help you all in a bind."

"Thanks" Prince Sunflash he turns to Sophie "How dangerous does this new Dark Nin and Genjutsu make Matriarch?"

"Very dangerous" Sophie answered "You will never know what new move she'll develop."

Everyone was looking at me. Would this effect me when I went to fight against Matriarch? I turned to the others "This new thing Matriarch has won't scare me! I will fight her even if she tries her hardest to over power me. No matter what, I will not let Matriarch put any fear in me."

"That's our Amber" was the response from everyone with Frost adding on with a smile on her face "When it comes to Matriarch at least..."

Suddenly warning sirens go off into the area.

"What's going on?" I asked Tails.

Boomer answers "Who else? Egghead's back."

"By the sounds of things perhaps at Angel Island" Tails admitted looking at a monitor."

"Why there?" Knuckles asked "The Master Emerald Shards wouldn't be there would they?"

"They might and they might not" Prince Sunflash admitted he turns to Knuckles "There is always a reason for that mad man to do something."

"He's right!" Sonic told us "Let's kick some Egghead butt!"

"Once again" Princess Celestia told us "Princess Cadance Princess Luna, Shining Armor, and I will follow."

"Very well" Prince Sunflash agreed.

We headed off to Angel Island shouting "Element Armor Activate!" "Fire" "Ice!" "Lightning!" "Nature!"

We arrived Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and in our Element Armor. Sonic was at Sophie's left while Knuckles was on my right. The four Equestrians were behind us watching us. Suddenly Dr. Robotnic saw us.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted "Why are you doing back here? You already shattered the Master Emerald."

Dr. Robotnic laughed at us "Because I believe I found what you were all searching for." He pauses then brings out an item "Recognize this?"

"That's the-" I began.

"Element of Loyalty!" Knuckles shouted.

Dr. Robotnic laughed "You want it? Tough, because I'm about to use the Element of Loyalty against you!"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"You're bluffing Egghead!" Sonic said with Celestia agreeing "The Elements of Harmony won't work for evil."

"I beg to differ" Dr. Robotnic said holding up a Chaos Emerald.

"Oh-no" I spoke in a hesitant voice.

"That's right!" Dr. Robotnic told us "I've finally discovered you were all searching for more then the Master Emerald Shards, and a Chaos Emerald, but the Elements of Harmony, those were the reasons why I've suffered the last four defeats. But this time I outsmarted you."

"Not yet Egghead!" Sonic said "I'm still faster then you are!"

"Not so fast" Metal Sonic shouted causing Sonic to stop in mid run "Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic was right besides Dr. Robotnic "You want to get the Element of Loyalty, you'll have to get passed me for it."

"Sounds like something I can do easily!" Sonic smirked.

Metal Sonic looks at him "I'll be glad to put you down Sonic!"

"Bring it tin-can!" Sonic told him.

Metal Sonic nods "Very well."

Sonic turns to the rest of us "Knuckles help Amber and her friends out."

"Right" Knuckles said.

Knuckles looks at Dr. Robotnic charging and gliding in with a punch "I'm going to get the Element of Loyalty from you!"

"Can you?" Dr. Robotnic laughed "Admiral! I need your help."

A new robotic monster appeared. It looked like a robotic Admiral all over "As you command Dr. Robotnic!"

He turns his attention to us "Now you four will be destroyed by me, Admiral Abominator."

"Sounds good" Knuckles said.

Dr. Robotnic turns to us "Let's make things a bit interesting!"

We watch as he positions the Chaos Emerald to the Element of Loyalty "Now watch what this Chaos Emerald can do to the Element of Loyalty!"

The Emerald glows and soon so does the Element of Loyalty, Dr. Robotnic threw it to Admiral Abominator "Here wear this around your neck!"

The machine type monster does wearing it easily and it soon gave the machine type monster more power.

"My loyalty is in your servace Dr!" Admiral Abominator told Dr. Robotnic turning to us.

"Impossible!" Princess Celestia shouted "The Element has been-"

"Turned evil!" Dr. Robotnic said "And once again it was all thanks to the the Chaos Emerald!"

He turns to leave "Admiral! I'll be going to find the Element of Magic, destroy them all but the Cheetah then bring me the four Equestrians with the cheetah."

"Very well" Admiral Abominator told Dr. Robotnic.

He turns to us "So which of you Big Cats and Hyena gets to feel the wrath of Admiral Abominator?"

The four of us bring out our Element Weapons with Knuckles getting into a defense posture.

"You're going to have to destroy all of us at once" Prince Sunflash told him.

"Then so be it!" Admiral Abominator told us.

With this he charges us as Metal Sonic and Sonic clash. Admiral Abominator was certainly a harder foe. Our Element Weapons when he used his sword against them had simply no electrocuting, no burning, no freezing and certainly no zapping of energy from it. When we clashed for a third time he spun around catching us across our chests. Sparks flew from Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and myself as we are flung backwards. Knuckles watches as the four of us land on all fours watching the mechanical monster.

Knuckles growls gliding at the monster "Why I'm going to rip him apart!"

Admiral Abominator watches "Nope, you'll be impaled!"

The monster's coat unleashed a bed of sharp spikes at Knuckles. Knuckles sees this and was nearly impaled by it but I managed to get him and run to safety.

"Darn it" Knuckles muttered he looks at me "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." I told him.

"It seems that the Element of Loyalty didn't just turn evil" Prince Sunflash said.

"It is infused with a Chaos Emerald's power" Frost agreed gritting her teeth "So that means..."

Sophie finishes "It's not only the Element of Loyalty he has but some of the Chaos Emerald's power. Which in turn is why his weapon isn't taking any effect damage from our Element Weapons."

"Hey you five" Admiral Abominator spoke "Try this!"

He gathers in a huge lightning bolt shaped blast and fires it at us. Five lightning bolt beams were shot straight at us. This strikes us causing sparks to fly and for us to fly backwards even more.

Admiral Abominator spoke "Oh, it seems that this Element of Loyalty gave me even new attacks."

"You talk too much" Frost muttered.

Admiral Abominator spoke as Sonic and Metal Sonic clash trying to over come each other well Sonic was using his speed to try to make Metal Sonic miss then score points his evil metallic replica which wasn't that easy "I'll destroy all of you except for that cheetah, then bring the Equestrians and the cheetah to the Doctor!"

"You won't do that!" Prince Sunflash shouted "We can and will defeat you!"

"That's right" Frost told Admiral Abominator.

"Oh and how are you going to stop me?" the monster demanded.

I could've sworn I could've seen all of us grin as Prince Sunflash answers "You aren't the only one that can use the Elements of Harmony."

"Let's use ours" Frost agreed.

With this we took out our Elements of Harmony wearing them around our necks. Just as before each of us gained our shields with the Element Symbols on it, a cape, and each of our weapons became thicker, and sharper.

"That's a nice trick" Admiral Abominator spoke.

"It's not a trick" Prince Sunflash said "Let's get him girls!"

The Sophie, Frost and I charged Admiral Abominator whom sent out lightning shaped beams at us. We easily countered with our shields then jumped up as sparks flew harmlessly against the shield. Then once we were close we jumped into the air shouting our attacks "**Generousity Nature Spear!**" " **Kindness Thunder Sabers!**" "**Laughter Freezing Claws!**"

The upgraded powerful Element Weapons are this time able to not only destroy the monster's sword but also strike the robot. Sparks flew as the monster is forced backwards.

"This can't be true!" he shouted.

"My turn!" Prince Sunflash shouted "**Honesty Flame Axe!**"

With the Prince's Flame Axe on fire he swings a downward chop.

Sparks flew from the robot again as he is put on fire. While more sparks are flying from the monster Knuckles comes in and hand gives the monster a punch to his face which normally the force of the blow would've dislodged the Element of Loyalty but it stays. Knuckles looks at the Element of Loyalty "You aren't meant to be used in this way. My duty is to find the Master Emerald Shards to bring it back and then protect it. Yours is also to protect it, no monster is going to use you wrongly!"

At Knuckles's words the Element of Loyalty riped itself off of the monster and onto Knuckles. Knuckles looks at the monster "Time to end this!"

Hethen winds up a punch "**Loyalty Fist!**"

He punches the robot with rock breaking punch. The punch connects to the monster's head and this time he falls to the ground and is about to explode in a shower of sparks when guess who showed up.

"Not them again" Frost muttered.

It was Klank and Orbiz "Oh-no it looks as if these four were a little too much for the Admiral don't you agree we should help him?"

"I do!" Orbiz replied folding himself in.

"Hang on Admiral! Help is on the way!" Klank shouted throwing Orbiz.

Orbiz lands on Admiral Abominator and speaks up "You won't be taken down that easily!"

He downloads a green stream of data into the monster's mouth "Here we go!"

With this Orbiz grows Admiral Abominator to monstrous size "I may have lost the Element of Loyalty, but I still have some power of that Chaos Emerald!"

From behind us the four Equestrian Ponies gasped.

"What now?" Shining Armor asked.

Prince Sunflash turns to us "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" we told him.

The four of us brought our Element Weapons together shouting "Tribal Plain Zords Descend!"

As if responding to the elements the robotic ancient Zords appeared following the burst of energy. Threw the raging flames the huge Lion Zord appeared jumping out of it with a mighty roar. The Leopard Zord acted like a leopard in the icy snow vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere also giving out a roar. This was followed by the Hyena Zord letting out it's laugh out of the raising grass. With one final burst of lighting the Cheetah Zord my Zord appears running at a fast pace.

"Wow!" was the response from the three Princesses and Shining Armor.

"Knuckles!" Prince Sunflash ordered as we saw Sonic struggling against Metal Sonic again.

"Yes?" Knuckles asked.

"Help Sonic" Prince Sunflash told him.

"Rodger that!" Knuckles admits.

With this we board our Zords. Admiral Abominator looks at our Zords "So you finally brought them out hey? Well then bring them on!"

"Our pleasure" Prince Sunflash said "Alright ladies lets show him that even with his little power up from the Chaos Emerald, he's still no match to us!"

"Too right he isn't!" Frost admitted.

"Agreed!" Sophie said.

"I love this part!" I admitted.

**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**

The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united.

**End of Song**

Once inside the Tribal Plains Megazord's cockpit Frost, Sophie and I looked out of it to see the shocked faces of the Princesses and Shining Armor.

"That's as big as the enemy robot" Luna admitted smiling.

"So that's what we've seen when we arrived here" Princess Celestia said "The Tribal Plains Megazord...So neat looking!"

Prince Sunflash turns to us "Sorry ladies but we need to concentrate here."

"Right" Frost, Sophie and I said placing our Element Weapons in their locks to control the Megazord.

Admiral Abominator looks at the Tribal Plains Megazord "I'm not afraid of some overgrown tin-can! I'll destroy it!"

He comes at us before we had a chance to react. His sword catches us a total of three times. Each time sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord. Each time we withstood but after the third time we countered giving him a one-two punch. Sparks flew from him but he rewarded us another slash causing another row of sparks. Then we headbutted the robotic monster. Sparks flew as the monster goes flying.

"So!" He tells us as he gets up "You think your so soft do you?"

He then grins "Giant Cogs come on out!"

Giagantic Cogs come out from nowhere.

"Looks like Dr. Robotnic improved some of these Cogs" Frost admitted.

"Well we're going to have to take them down!" Prince Sunflash said.

The giant Cogs come at us at all angles. We fight them off but two grab onto us allowing the monster to blast us while we couldn't move our arms with a focused Chaos Emerald like blast. Sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord as it took the hit.

"We've gotta break free!" Frost said "And I know how too."

"Go for it Frost!" Prince Sunflash ordered her.

"Deploy Weapon!" Frost shouts.

With this the Tribal Plains Megazord gains Frost's Freeze Claws. Which not only freeze the Cogs that were grabbing us but slice them in half. No we were free and because of the Freeze Claws it catches the Admiral's blade.

"What's this?" He asked as it froze on him.

"My Freeze Claws!" Frost answered him as with one swipe from the right Freeze Claw, destroys his sword.

"My sword!" He shouted "I can still take you out! Cogs get them again!"

The Giant Cogs come at us.

"We're not backing down!" Frost shouted turning to me "Amber!"

"Right!" I shouted pressing a button "**Cheetah Speed!**"

The Tribal Plans Megazord rushes at the Giant Cogs as they come at us, but this time we have an Element Weapon which allows us to tear threw each of their ranks. Sparks were flying everywhere as we sliced and diced the Giant Cogs.

Four thought they were going to be lucky and with their Admiral fired ranged attacks at us. The blast still hit us causing sparks to fly but we shrugged off the attack and kept coming. Soon even the last row of Cogs were frozen and cut to pieces. We are coming at Admiral Abominator he sees us coming at him with our Cheetah Speed "You aren't going to stop me!

"Oh yes we are!" Frost tells him as he blasts us, this time though he missed us.

Sparks flew around us instead of from us. This caused Admiral Abominator to speak out "Shoot! I missed them!"

"Too right you did!" Frost told them "Now feel this Admiral! **Extension Freeze Claws!**"

"Biggest mistake!" Admiral Abominator spoke unleashing his bed of spikes.

"Exactly what I had in mind!" Frost said.

The Tribal Plains Megazord rushes in slashing with it's extended Freeze Claws. The claws are sharp enough to freeze all the spikes and destroy it. All the spikes fall to the ground exploding in sparks as they shattered on the ground like icicles.

"Oh nuts!" Admiral Abominator spoke.

"Too right you are!" Frost said "Now you'll be frozen solid...**Blazing Blizzard!**"

The Freeze Claws shoot out an ice storm at Admiral Abominator striking him and freezing him solid causing sparks to fly from him.

"Good thinking Frost" Sophie and I told her.

Prince Sunflash agreed "Agreed, good job."

Frost gives us all a thumbs up "Alright Prince Sunflash! Finish him!"

"You got that right!" Prince Sunflash said pressing a button.

With the button pressed the Element Weapons combine in Prince Sunflash's hands creating a gun which was "**Four Element Blaster!**"

Admiral Abominator is frozen solid still and couldn't say one word as he saw the gun.

Prince Sunflash takes aim as the Tribal Plains Megazord also had a Megazord sized gun. The Tribal Plains Megazord prepares to fire it and we all shout the finishing blow "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards Abominator. The blast hit and Admiral Abominator is instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting. Instead of the usual explosion as it normally would've happened to him. The robotic monster is completely shattered like glass.

"And that" Prince Sunflash shouted as Frost, Sophie and I cheered for the win "Is our victory."

Far below Metal Sonic saw the destruction of another one of Dr. Robotnic's robots.

"Curses!" Metal Sonic spoke as he avoids Sonic and Knuckles's attack "There goes another one...Just like everyone else but me and Matriarch so far..."

He looks at Sonic and Knuckles "We'll meet again!"

With this Metal Sonic vanishes. Once he was gone, Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I joined Sonic and Knuckles.

"You guys did great again" Knuckles tells the four of us.

"Thanks" Prince Sunflash admitted "But you were the one that almost destroyed him."

"Till Klank and Orbiz came around" Knuckles mutters.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor approached us.

"That was incredible!" Shining Armor told Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and me he with the three Princesses look at the Tribal Plains Megazord "So that's also yours."

"It is" I told him "And we only will use it for when a robot or monster grows like that."

"It's incredible" Princess Celestia said "With it you surely should be able to stop Dr. Robotnic."

"We should be" I admitted "But right now we have to look for a lot of stuff before we can start gaining more ground on him."

"Agreed" Prince Sunflash admitted he turns to Princess Celestia "Tails and Boomer are right, the four Elements of Harmony we have did improve our powers. It's like they are bonding with each other."

Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna give us a nod.

Sophie turns to me "Looks like Matriarch wasn't up to the challenge to see you again."

"I think I did knock her out a good one" I smiled back "But she'll be back."

"She sure will" Sonic agreed "Just as Metal Sonic will be back."

"Let's get back to Knothole" Prince Sunflash suggested "And alert Princess Sally Acorn that Eggman knows about the Elements of Harmony."

"Let's" we agreed.

"Hey I'm picking up something!" Knuckles shouted.

"What is it?" I asked.

Knuckles digs into the ground and comes back out with three more Master Emerald Shard "I don't believe it, how could I have no sensed these in the ground before?"

"So today's fight wasn't an ordinary fight." Princess Luna said "We found thanks to Dr. Robotnic, found the Element of Loyalty, and then after the fight three Master Emerald Shards."

"We still have much more to find" Knuckles admitted "But we are making good progress."

We all headed back to Knothole.

**End of chapter! This chapter is over! The fifth Element of Harmony is found and in it's correct owner's hands. Next chapter. Chapter 35: The Final Element:**_** The Element of Magic is found and used to turn evil two special Megazords. Can Sonic break the spell off of the Element of Magic return these new Special Megazords back to normal?**_


	36. Chapter 35: The Final Element P1

Chapter 35: The Final Element P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. Also Zen-Aku (Not Merrick) from Power Rangers Wild Force makes a guest appearance.**

We made it safely back to Knothole. One day had successfully passed. With our latest achievement. The fifth Element of Harmony had been found and after a deep scare was now in Knuckles' paws. Now only one of the Elements of Harmony was left to find. What now made the situation worse was now Dr. Robotnic knew about them. From what we learned was if an Element of Harmony was exposed to a Chaos Emerald, the Element would allow Dr. Robotnic to use it.

"This isn't a good sign" Princess Luna admitted "These Chaos Emeralds are much more powerful then I imagine."

Princess Celestia had to agree on this "Who would've thought that a single Chaos Emerald could negate the effects of the Elements of Harmony and even turn it so it serves evil."

"Well" Tails told the two Princesses "That was just one Chaos Emerald...Remember there are seven of those things total."

The Princesses turned to Tails allowing Tails to explain "Sure you two think just one is bad enough but imagine all seven of them in the wrong hands."

Shining Armor didn't need to think much on this one "Oh-man...That would be some power."

Tails nods his head "Indeed, not even the Four Element Weapons are enough against all seven Chaos Emeralds."

This caused major gasps to come from the three Princesses and Shining Armor.

**Sonic SATam Opening Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Princess Cadance turns towards Prince Sunflash "Please tell me that's not true."

"It's the truth" Prince Sunflash replied "The Element Weapons are the second most powerful items here. The first are the Seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Which is why" Frost told the four Equestrians "We can't let Egghead find the Chaos Emeralds, he has two, we have at least three of them."

"And two more of them to get" I admitted.

"So" Princess Luna spoke "Right now combined five Chaos Emeralds are found."

"Let's hope we get the last two" I muttered "Because it will be bad if that mad man gets them."

"We will get them" Sonic told me "At least one more, we won't let Egghead get the last two."

"That would shift the balance of power" Tails admitted placing a paw underneath his chin "Which as if Dr. Robotnic wasn't dangerous enough letting him get the last two Chaos Emeralds would make him much worse."

"I don't want to think about that" I muttered shaking.

"But we now do have a bigger problem" Princess Sally Acorn admitted walking into the room.

Princess Celestia looked at the Princess of Knothole "You're right Sally. Dr. Robotnic can use a Chaos Emerald to use the Elements of Harmony...And the last one is the Element of Magic."

"If he finds that" Princess Luna warned us "He'll be able to do just about anything with that...I mean he was able to use the Element of Loyalty with the Chaos Emerald's power to give his robot more power."

Sophie pauses looking up at the ceiling of Knothole as if she was looking at the world above it "Things are getting worse and worse by the minute. First Matriarch with that Dark Nin and Genjutsu, and now learning that with a Chaos Emerald, he can use the Elements of Harmony."

"That's Egghead for you" Sonic muttered "Always trying to find ways to improve his game."

This got Frost to smirk "Which is useless against you right Sonic?"

Sonic gives her a thumbs up "You bet! No matter what Egghead will try, I'll always out smart him!"

Shining Armor turns to Sonic "Wow, you aren't easily discouraged."

"Of course not!" Sonic said with a smile "I was born to fight Dr. Robotnic."

Frost turns to Sophie "Don't worry Sophie we know that for now Dr. Robotnic isn't looking for the Chaos Emeralds at the moment."

"He's after the Element of Magic" I added on.

"Right" Sonic said "And we won't let him get it."

Princess Celestia turns to Tails "Are you sure you don't know why the Elements of Harmony are here?"

"Boomer and I are still working on that second explanation" Tails admitted "But we've narrowed it down to another plausible explanation."

"Which is?" Princess Luna asked.

Boomer answers "Perhaps the reason they left is beyond our limits. Perhaps the Elements of Harmony have a reason on their own to disappear, like they predicted an event to happen here and they are needed to stop the event."

Princess Candace thinks on this one "That actually makes sense. The big question is which event?"

Tails and Boomer shrug "That not even we know."

Princess Celestia was about to say something when Prince Sunflash must've answered her question "If it is an event that they sensed, we have no way of knowing what it is until that event has came to be. Besides...We're going to have to find the Element of Magic."

Princess Sally Acorn turns towards us "Prince Sunflash..."

"Yes?" Prince Sunflash asked her.

She takes a breathe before speaking out "What if the last Element of Harmony isn't in Robotropolis."

Princess Celestia looks at the Princess of Knothole as Sally continues "I mean they have to here but what is to keep them in Robotropolis...Couldn't they you know be in other places."

Prince Sunflash sees where she is getting at it "Right...And the Elements of Harmony were found in other areas around the area...So perhaps the Element of Magic is found in another territory here."

Princess Celestia gets the point "But we've searched everywhere."

"Not everywhere" Prince Sunflash said.

I then got it "My Prince!" he turns eying me "You aren't saying that the Element of Magic maybe where, you, Frost and I are from."

"I am" Prince Sunflash answered me "It's the only place we have yet to check out."

"He's right" Knuckles admitted to me "We've checked everywhere but there."

Princess Celestia turns to me "Princess Luna, and I would love to see your home area Amber."

"She's right" Princess Luna said with Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in full agreement.

"But" I spoke.

Sophie finishes for me "But you four walk on four legs...Amber, Frost, and Prince Sunflash's tribe members feasts on four legged animals."

"That is a big problem" Shining Armor said "After all even though I've forgiven Amber for trying it as she wasn't herself, Amber did try to hunt and eat Twilight Sparkle."

Frost turns to me "But Amber, they can talk, and our rules clearly state we can't hunt any creature that speaks."

"True" I said "But how are our people to know they speak? I remember that was one of the reasons why I tried to hunt Twilight Sparkle is because she did walk on four legs. It wasn't until I was inches away from her had I heard her speak."

"Amber's right" Sophie admitted "Lionesses female Lions and Leopards hunt with stealth tactics, it'll be easy to avoid the tall grasses where the two will try their hunting tactics...But for Cheetahs..."

The three Princesses shared concerned looks allowing Sophie to continue "Cheetahs prefer to chase down their prey...Plus they don't usually use the grass areas...Because of that a cheetah might spot them from an incredible distance and charge trying to get the meal."

I give them a fearful nod "Although they might not try it if you are with us but if you run in a separate path..."

"That will give the cheetah more motivation to hunt" Frost agreed "So if you want to follow us to see where the Element of Magic might lay."

"It's a risk" Princess Celestia said "But we'd love to see your people Prince Sunflash...You know your chiefian."

"My father" Prince Sunflash said nodding understandingly "Alright...This is going to be risky, but we can do it."

"Any idea how to?" I asked him.

Prince Sunflash nods "Here is the way, it's the technique that Elephants use. Have the Princesses and Shining Armor in the middle of a circle, then, Amber, Frost, Knuckles, Sonic, Sophie and I will walk in following the ends. For safety reasons I'll be leading first in front of the circle...Knuckles?"

"Yes?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll need someone strong to watch the rear...Can I trust you to watch it? Be wary of any movement."

"Count on it!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks" Prince Sunflash told him he eyes me "Amber, and Frost?"

"Yes?" Frost and I asked him.

Prince Sunflash finishes "You two get the left of the circle. Same thing as I told Knuckles, be on high alert for any activity from our tribe. We don't want the Princesses to be mistaken as food."

"Right" I told him.

"Count on us" Frost told him.

He eyes Sophie and Sonic "That leaves you two...You two get the right of the circle."

Sonic saluted "No sweat Prince Sunflash! Count on me and Sophie to watch this area."

Princess Celestia looks at Prince Sunflash "Alright, and the point of this is?"

Prince Sunflash answers "I've seen elephants do it with their young. They will put their young in the middle after making a circle. It's a mode of defense as the adults that are on the outside protect them. So we'll try it like that."

"This should work" Sophie said "Even Matriarch wasn't that stupid to not try to try to get an Elephant Calf when it was protected."

"Our tribe didn't even bother elephants" Prince Sunflash admitted.

With this plan we set foot or hoof out of Knothole and began making our way to Tribal Plains. The circle went as planned. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were in the middle actually they were all in the middle. Princess Celestia was right behind Prince Sunflash, her sister Princess Luna a the back of her, Cadence at right of Princess Luna and Shining Armor at the left of her. Knuckles followed in the back casting wary glances for any of my people that might mistaken the four that was in front of him. Frost and I were at Shining Armor's side in the outer circle, with Sophie and Sonic at Cadence's side.

We made it into our border without any interference from Dr. Robotnic.

"Wow" Princess Luna said looking around "So many trees here."

"This is what Mobotropolis looked like before Egghead took over" Sonic explained to her.

"This is Sad" Shining Armor said " Dr. Robotnic is way more evil then I thought if he doesn't care for the environment."

Prince Sunflash and the rest of us waited to get to Tribal Plains. It was a short rest and we needed the break having been walking nearly for three hours.

"So far so good" Prince Sunflash admitted.

"Agreed" Frost said giving him a thumbs up "Now all we have to do now is to take the Princesses to meet your father."

"True" Prince Sunflash said "And one more thing, we need to keep an eye out for the Element of Magic."

"Right again" Sophie said "But Prince Sunflash may I suggest we focus on making sure our Equestrian Friends don't become a meal?"

"Yeah, good idea Sophie" Prince Sunflash agreed.

After waiting for thirty minutes we headed off once more in the same position. As we got closer to my home village Sophie was once again nervous. Princess Luna eyes her friend "Sophie? You okay?"

"N-N-N-Not really" Sophie admitted "You see, I'm okay with my friends but the tribe we are about to meet are Amber's tribe...They might not be so willing to see a hyena among them."

"Don't worry" Princess Luna tells Sophie "Don't be afraid of that. Besides I'm sure if Sunflash's father sees that you are friendly towards his son and his friends you won't have anything to worry about...Besides...If he does have a problem with you, I'll gladly stick up for you."

"Thanks" Sophie admitted.

As we were arriving towards my tribe's village, we would run into my father and mother. They were indeed hungry or had the idea of getting something for dinner or lunch. When they the four Equestrians the two were off. Luckily they stopped as Frost and I turned around.

"Papa, mother! Hold it!" I shouted holding up my paws.

Frost also held up her paws "Yes, please!"

My mother and father stopped on a dime calling my name "Amber!"

I gave them a smile "Hi mom and dad!"

"Out hunting?" Frost asked them.

"Well" My mother began "We were."

I turned deciding it was best to introduce my parents to the four Equestrians "Father, mother, I'd like you to meet Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, they are visiting from Equestria. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor, meet my mother and father."

"Good afternoon" Princess Celestia spoke to my parents.

My parents heard this and slightly like I had done with Twilight Sparkle backed off with my mother speaking out "They talk."

"Which means we can't hunt or eat them" My father admitted.

Princess Luna spoke "It's nice to meet Amber's parents."

"Same here" Princess Cadance spoke "Sorry for startling you but every pony in Equestria can talk."

Shining Armor waved hello "And I'm Twilight's brother. Your daughter and my little sister are quite good friends."

My mother smiles at him "Well thank you. I did raise her to be polite to others."

"So what brings you all here?" My father asked.

Princess Celestia answers "Well your daughter and her friends are here on a business but I figured sense my sister and I are visiting to meet your chieftain."

Now my parents were only too eager to help. With my mother smiling "Well alright. We'll show you where Chief Solo is."

We didn't break up formation as we guided the four to our palace. My mother and father went back out to hunt once they guided us to the castle. Where Prince Sunflash turns to the four Equestrians "I'll talk to my parents. Then when they are ready to meet you all I'll come out."

He left once the Princesses and Shining Armor gave him an understanding nod. Moments later he does emerge "Alright, ladies, my parents will like to see all of us."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

We went inside the castle with Prince Sunflash leading the way. Once inside Chief Solo's and Kelsey's area the Chieftain and his wife greeted us. Princess Cadance looks at Chief Solo, his son and then towards Kelsey. Frost and I saw her questionable look. Sophie answers her unasked question " Female Lions don't have manes. Only the males. No creature understands why other then the fact the females are the ones that do the hunting, manes are good and eye catching to any of the female Big Cats."

I blushed "You bet Sunflash's is amazing."

"Sadly" Frost said "A Lion's mane gives him away when it comes down to a hunt, female lionesses on the other hand are better off in hunting."

Seeing the three Princesses, Chief Solo stepped up causing Frost, Knuckles, Sonic, Sophie, and I to bow respectfully. Even the four Equestrians bowed to him and his wife.

"Welcome, friends from Equestria" Kelsey said while the Chief motioned for all of us to rise "I'm Kelsey and this is my husband and chieftain of the Big Cat Tribe: Solo."

Princess Celestia smiles and stands up "Pleasure to meet you, I am Princess Celestia."

She pauses turning to her younger sister "And this is my younger sister Princess Luna."

"Nice to meet you" Princess Luna said shaking Kelsey's paw while her older sister shook Chief Solo's paw.

Princess Cadence walks up introducing herself "I'm their niece Princess Cadence." she pauses smiling as Shining Armor is at her side "And this is my boyfriend and Princess Celestia's captain of the royal Guard: Shining Armor."

"Nice to meet you" Shining Armor replied.

"Likewise" Chief Solo told the four he turns to me "So Amber, what's up?"

"Nothing much" I said smiling.

"Nothing except the fact we are looking for the Element of Magic" Frost explained.

Kelsey looks at her husband whom understands her look "Hmm, our son did say something about these Elements of Harmony..."

"Have you seen a taira somewhere?" Sonic asked them "Because it could've been the Element of Magic."

Chief Solo paused "This is the first I've ever heard of the Elements of Harmony. Well my son has said they've found five. Sense this is the first I've heard of them, we haven't seen such a thing. If you wish it Princess Celestia, I could send troops to look for it."

"Don't worry about that father" Prince Sunflash said "Leave that to me, and my friends."

Chief Solo looks at his son "We've already found five of them-"

"We'd appreciate the help" Princess Celestia replied "But we don't want you to worry about them too much."

Suddenly a Lion Guard rushed in "Chief Solo!"

"I'm sorry" Chief Solo told us as the Guard rushed in "What is it?"

The Guard bows "Chief Solo, Lady Kelsey...I'm sorry to say this but Frost's parents have sighted Dr. Robotnic heading over to the Stone Graveyard.

"Stone Graveyard?" Princess Luna asked.

"The sacred burial place of our tribe" Chief Solo "Rather they did in battle, disease, or of natural causes."

"But why would Dr. Robotnic go there?" Kelsey asked then she growls out the last part of her speech "Especially when he knows he's trespassing on our land again."

Prince Sunflash got it "Perhaps the Element of Magic...Or for something more senister."

He turns to me, Frost, Sophie, Sonic and Knuckles "Come on guys! We've gotta intercept him, I'm having a really bad feeling about this."

"Right!" Sonic agreed.

"Morph girls" Prince Sunflash told us "Because I believe this feeling isn't going to be a good one."

"Right" Frost, Sophie and I shouted.

"Element Armor" The four of us shouted "Activate!"

"**Ice!**" "**Nature!**" "**Thunder!**" "**Fire!**"

With Sophie at our side, the six of us were heading out with Kelsey reconizing that Sophie was a Hyena "Hold on a second you three, What is a Hyena?-"

"She's truly on our side" Princess Luna explained "She's even helping fight against Dr. Robotnic...Without her Dr. Robotnic might've won when he made the Egg Zords a.k.a the Egg Megazord."

Kelsey turns to Princess Luna "Well, I'll take your word for it."

Princess Luna looks at Kelsey "Don't worry, I used to be the same like her, I once became Night Mare Moon whom swore to bring ever lasting night...I was stopped by my own sister Princess Celestia one time and banished to the Moon for 1000 years-"

"Then you came back?" Chief Solo asked her.

"I did" Princess Luna said "And once again I was stopped but thanks to the Elements of Harmony which my sister's student and her friends used on me was able to turn me back from evil to good. Which I am most grateful for."

"I see" Kelsey said with Chief Solo nodding "Alright Princess Luna, we'll let her be."

I gave Sophie a small smile "Well at least you know my people won't go attacking you."

She gives me an understanding nod "At least not at the moment."

We fully left the area. We were being followed by the Princesses but they were being guarded by lion warriors whom were told they were our friends and not food by the chieftain and his wife. When we got to Stone Graveyard. We looked around. This was totally not a place to invade or want to attack in my opinion. It was our tribe's resting place.

"Alright" Sonic muttered "Where is that Egghead?"

"Right here Sonic" Dr. Robotnic said floating down next to a huge gravestone which was where our first chieftain was buried.

"What is it that you are here Dr. Robotnic?" Chief Solo growled "This time we won't let you get away."

"This is sadly going to be your burial ground" Kelsey agrees.

Dr. Robotnic smiled "Oh, I'm here looking for the Element of Magic."

"You won't find it Egghead!" Sonic told him.

"I beg to differ!" Dr. Robotnic told him "You see, finding the Element of Magic isn't truly what I'm after."

A dark shadow figure appeared. He wore a black outfit. We couldn't tell if he was a human completely but his black mask with a sharp horn on it.

"Let me introduce you all to my newest friend" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Zen-Aku!"

"Zen-Aku?" I asked with Sophie stumbling looking and gasping at the strange being.

Matriarch appears at his side "That's right my little sister, this he was the first ever Hyena-Clan Leader."

Zen-Aku brings out his weapon "Matriarch...Your evil ambitions and the clan's secret was enough to bring me back."

I looked at Sophie "Is that true?"

Sophie shook "It is sadly..."

Chief Solo agreed "Zen-Aku...The very first Hyena-Clan leader...The first to ever unlock a rumored power."

Zen-Aku looks at Chief Solo "I hear that your Tribe has made things miserable for the Hyena-Clan. This can't be left undone! Today your tribe loses it's leader and it's new leader shall be me!"

"You'll have to get passed us first!" Prince Sunflash told Zen-Aku."

"I plan to" Zen-Aku promised.

"Father" Prince Sunflash warned "Stay back."

"I'll help you Zen-Aku-sama" Matriarch told him.

"Not yet" Zen-Aku told her "I'll give you the command. Just sit back and watch as I tear threw their ranks."

"But-" Matriarch objected.

"I know, I'll give you Amber's broken body for you to eat" Zen-Aku promised her "I'll show them the true power of the Hyena-Clan!"

With this he charges towards us.

Dr. Robotnic chuckled "Zen-Aku, deal with them I'm off to get the Element of Magic!"

"Not so fast Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

He took off after Dr. Robotnic but the lion warriors made sure Dr. Robotnic wasn't going anywhere.

Zen-Aku watches as the four of us brought out our Element Weapons and charged him. Matriarch watches her first ever leader in combat against us. Zen-Aku watches us carefully. His huge weapon clashed against the Element Weapons "Matriarch...Isn't the only one with Dark Nin and Genjutsu observe!"

He whirls around "**Dark Style: Dark Wind Slice Jutsu**"

Once he whirled around and unleashed a powerful dark colored slash. Sparks flew from Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and myself. We are sent onto our backs.

"Is that all you've got?" Zen-Aku taunted us.

"No it isn't" Prince Sunflash said as we got up.

Just as we did though Zen-Aku charged us grabbing his weapon "So be it!"

We tried our best to defend ourselves but we missed or he expertly clashed against our weapons and continued to bash us. Frost was the first he met and he strikes her with his weapon sparks fly as he sent her to the ground rolling onto her back. He comes at Sophie and Knuckles. He dodges a punch from Knuckles then gives Knuckles a kick to his stomach which sent Knuckles backwards onto his back. He expertly ducks and weaves threw Sophie's attempts to hurt him. He slices her causing sparks to fly from her then grabs her by the neck "Why do you side with the ones that defeated my clan?"

Sophie manages to gasp even though she was being strangled "Because, I don't want to be evil. I want to make a difference. I want to prove Hyenas and my friend's tribe can live together."

"So foolish" Zen-Aku warned then he slashes Sophie across her chest causing not only sparks to fly from her but for her to fly backwards landing hard on her back.

"Let's get him Amber!" Prince Sunflash ordered.

"Right with you!" I countered.

The two of us charged him I swung my Thunder Sabers and he blocks it with his huge sword.

"Not bad for a cheetah" He tells me as his sword somehow negated my Thunder Sabers we broke up the clash only to clash again "I can certainly see why Matriarch's taking a quite of an interest in you. Even her interest in eating you is seen"

I gave him a growl "You won't win this one!"

I was certain my weapons were clashing while Prince Sunflash rose his Flame Axe "I got you Zen-Aku!"

Zen-Aku manages to actually break threw the locked weapons, kick me down onto my butt, then whirl around catching Prince Sunflash across his chest. Sparks flew from Prince Sunflash as Zen-Aku times it perfectly and slices Prince Sunflash as he jumps. Sparks fly as Prince Sunflash is sent towards the ground plowing into Frost, and Sophie whom were just getting up.

"Prince Sunflash!" the two shouted.

"I'm fine" Prince Sunflash told the two rising up.

"But your girl might not be" Zen-Aku told him, he then slices me three times sparks fly from me causing me to stumble backwards.

He grabs onto me then hurls me onto the ground. I slammed onto the ground rolling.

"Amber!" Frost, Prince Sunflash, and Sophie shouted rushing over to me.

Zen-Aku laughs "Now this sort of power!"

He used his weapon to send out crescent shaped waves of energy at us. Multiple Sparks fly from us as we are sent onto our backs.

"This is the power of the first ever Hyena-Clan's first ruler" Zen-Aku warned "You aren't strong enough."

"We aren't beaten yet!" Prince Sunflash warns Zen-Aku "Let's get them ladies."

The four of us aimed our Element Weapons all shouting "**Quadruple Element Fury Slash!****"**

We unleashed a powerful ranged blast at Zen-Aku whom just calmly stood his ground "Foolish!" with a swipe of his weapon he deflected our joint attack back at us.

Multiple sparks fly from me and my friends as we are flung backwards from our attacks and now steam was coming from the four of us.

"We still aren't finished yet" Prince Sunflash said trying his hardest to stand up "Ladies, as bad as it maybe we have to summon our Zords..."

"Right now it is our only option" Sophie agrees.

"So let's do it!" Frost suggested.

We brought out Element Weapons together shouting "Tribal Plain Zords Descend!"

With this the Cheetah, Hyena, Leopard, and Lion Zord appeared out of their elements.

Once inside Prince Sunflash ordered us immediately "Alright ladies let's combine!"

Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays

The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united.

End of Song

Zen-Aku looks at us "You all are fools. You aren't the only ones with great power! Matriarch now is the time!"

Matriarch nods jumping down to join the first ever ruler of the Hyena-Clan.

"What are they up to?" I asked.

We see Zen-Aku whip out a flute then begins to play a tune "Dark Spine Force and Breaker Zords awaken!"

With his flute he was able to call upon ten set of Zords. They went as followed Hedgehog Zord, Porcupine Zord, Armadillo Zord, Hare Zord, and Box Turtle Zord for one set. Then the second set was Squid Zord, Crocodile Zord, Gorilla Zord, Bear Zord, Bull Zord.

"Dark Breaker Zords and Dark Spine Force Zords Combine!" Zen-Aku tells orders then the two Zord sets begin to combine.

The first Zords that combined were the Hedgehog Zord, Porcupine Zord, Armadillo Zord, Hare Zord, and Box Turtle Zord.. The spines off the Hedgehog Zord are briefly removed, the Porcupine Zord folds in all of it's body so that only the spines are shown, the Hare Zord splits apart to become both feet of the Megazord. The Armadillo Zord becomes the main body and legs. The Box Turtle Zord splits apart and becomes both arms. The Hedgehog Zord then becomes the head of the Spineforce Megazord. The Porcupine Zord's spines are replaced all around the Megazord and the Hedgehog Zord's spines are attached to it's back like a shark's fin.

Then the second set of Zords the Squid Zord, Crocodile Zord, Gorilla Zord, Bear Zord and Bull Zord started to combine The Bullzord's horns are briefly removed along with the removal of all of the Squid Zord's tentacles. The Crocodile Zord folds in it's legs and body so that it's head and tail are the only things that remain. The Gorilla Zord begins to stand upright and flips it's head to reveal a shiny black and silver helmet like head. The Bull Zord becomes both of the Megazord's feet. The Squid Zord attaches it's long body to the Gorilla Zord's right arm, the Bear Zord becomes the left arm of the Megazord attaching to the Gorilla Zord's left arm. The Crocodile Zord's head connects to the Gorilla Zord's chest, the Squid Zord's tentacles attach themselves around both of the Megazords arms then the Crocdile Zord's tail connects to the back of the Megazord with the Bull Zord's horns attaching themselves to the Gorllia Zord's helmet.

Even from our height we watched as somehow Matriarch boarded the first one that was created. Zen-Aku on the other hand went into the second one. They were colored with evil dark coloring.

"Zen-Aku and Matriarch have two Megazords?" Prince Sunflash asked.

"This is not good" I admitted out with Sophie scratching her head "Agreed."

Zen-Aku answers "It's foolish of you that are defending your world from Dr. Robotnic, what Matriarch is in is known as the Dark Spineforce Megazord, and what I'm in the Dark Breaker Megazord. Now prepare to feel what true power feels like."

The three Zords stared looking at each other. It was two new Megazords against one ours. We had to plan this carefully for we had no idea how powerful these two new Zords were.

******To Be Continued**

******Cliff Hanger! So what did you think about Zen-Aku returning? Pretty cool? Anyway next chapter Chapter 36: The Final Element P2: ****__****Amber, and her friends must hold off against Zen-Aku and Matriarch's Megazord's while Sonic races to find the Element of Magic in hopes to break the spell of both Spineforce Megazord and Breaker Megazord.  
**


	37. Chapter 36: The Final Element P2

Chapter 36: The Final Element P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the place Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. Also Zen-Aku (Not Merrick) from Power Rangers Wild Force makes a guest appearance.  
**

Just when things looked into our favor when we went into the Tribal Plains Megazord, Zen-Aku and Matriarch took us by surprise yet again. They had not one but two Megazords. One was the Spineforce Megazord. This one looked well named with spines all over it. The other Megazord the Breaker Megazord also looked well into it's name. Watching us from afar were the three Princesses of Equestria and Shining Armor, along with our tribe's leaders. Zen-Aku the former leader of the Hyena-Clan was in the Breaker Megazord's controls while Matriarch was in the Spineforce Megazord's controls.

"This isn't good" Sophie muttered "Our Megazord is a match to one Megazord on our enemy's side but...Against two...That maybe pushing it."

"No, kidding" Frost muttered she turns to Prince Sunflash "My Prince...This isn't good odds especially when I'm sensing there are more to those Megazords just like ours that meets the eye."

I gulped nervously "Don't start doubting yourselves you two...Please for my sake, if you two lose hope then I will easily."

Prince Sunflash agreed "I know it looks bad for us Frost and Sophie but we must stop Zen-Aku and Matriarch...We've gotta hold off till Sonic finds the last Element of Harmony."

"Right!" Was the uneasy response from us.

We in the Tribal Plains Megazord preparing to face off two Dark versions of these new Megazords hoping we could hold off against them.

******Sonic Satam opening**

******Commercial Break**

******Back to Show**

Zen-Aku's sounded from the Breaker Megazord "These new Megazords will trimpth over yours...Matriarch let's begin."

"Right Zen-Aku!" Matriarch announced back.

Both Dark Spineforce and Dark Breaker Megazords charged us.

"Here they come ladies" Prince Sunflash shouted "Brace yourselves!"

"We don't have a choice" Frost muttered.

Sophie and I braced our Megazord for impact. The sort of worked as both Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazord punch out at us, striking us in our shoulders. Sparks flew from the Tribal Plans Megazord's shoulders the punch from the Breaker Megazord was much more powerful and forced us back nearly falling onto our backs. Luckily we were able to keep it standing.

"What sort of force was that from the Dark Breaker Megazord?" I asked Prince Sunflash.

Frost adds on "That was one hard punch...Almost as hard as a lion warrior's punch from what I see you giving other Hyena's my Prince."

"I know that" Prince Sunflash admitted "But we can't just stand here while they try to nail us. We've gotta fight back."

"He's right" I admitted.

The Tribal Plains Megazord began to walk forward towards the two enemy Megazords.

"Dark Spineforce Megazord has a surprise up it's sleeve you fools! Take this **Quill Missiles!**"

Dark Spineforce Megazord Fires the Porcupine's Quills like missiles directly at us. The quills hit with incredible accuracy causing multiple sparks to fly from us and the sparks were nearly everywhere! There was one of the quills that came at the head of our Megazord. The quill hit and nearly, just nearly came all the way threw the head and came directly at me. Missing me by inches from my own heart "Ey,ey,ey" I muttered.

"You said it" Frost admitted.

Sophie turns to Prince Sunflash "Prince Sunflash, these missiles have penetrated our Megazord's armor. They are truly like a porcupine's only the heavier the armor, the more those spines damage."

"That's an attack we need to avoid" Prince Sunflash agrees.

We wait patiently then score a direct blow to the Dark Spineforce Megazords chest with a kick. Sparks flew from it but it also flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord's foot.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Frost muttered with me agreeing "One of our Megazord's feet has quills in it!"

"Which means we can't face this one in close combat" Prince Sunflash growled "Least we take damage too."

"At least not with our fist and feet" I agreed.

"We need to keep our distance" Prince Sunflash ordered turning to Sophie "And I believe you have the weapon for it."

"Right!" Sophie announced "Deploy weapon!"

In seconds the Tribal Plains Megazord gains it's giant robot Nature Spear.

"That spear won't help you" Zen-Aku warns us.

"Oh it will" Sophie shouts then she shouts out an attack "**Starting with ********Leaf Drill!**"

Sophie's attack is sent out towards the Dark Spineforce Megazord which takes the attack causing multiple sparks to fly from it and for it to stumble backwards. It was still stumbling when the Dark Breaker Megazord went into action charging us. Using the Nature Spear we charged back slashing it. We struck it not once, not twice, but three times with it. Each time sparks flew from the Dark Breaker Megazord but it seemed to do nothing.

** "**Let's try a ******Root Stab!****" **Sophie announced.

** "**That's what you think**" **Zen-Aku spoke "******Crocodile Roll!**"

The crocodile head on the Dark Breaker Megazord's chest bit out at the Nature Spear grabbing us in a lock. The Dark Breaker Megazord then whirled around sending us immediately onto our backs with a monstrous THUD, we noticed that with sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord's Nature Spear it was also destroyed.

Sophie quickly withdraws the destroyed weapon though to look at it, hers wasn't destroyed but the Megazord's was.

"We're down!" Frost reported "And her Nature Spear was destroyed."

"Don't remind me" Sophie muttered still in disbelief that a weapon had been destroyed.

"Quick girls!" Prince Sunflash ordered "We've gotta get the Tribal Plains Megazord onto it's feet."

With all four of us working together we were able to get back onto our feet but this was a bit harder as Zen-Aku was waiting for it "You're certainly impressive but let's see you try this Tentacle Whip!"

Dark Breaker Megazord unleashed it's squid tentacles onto the Tribal Plains Megazord whipping us. All ten of the squid tentacles hit us causing multple sparks to fly from us for each hit. Then a second round of the same attack sent us to the ground again with sparks still flying from the Tribal Plains Megazord.

"We're getting our butts kicked!" Sophie muttered.

"Frost! Amber!" Prince Sunflash ordered "Work together to get us back onto our feet."

Frost and I gave him a thumbs up trying but both Matriarch and Zen-Aku piloted their Megazords to lift up their feet and stomp on our chest. Sparks flew while Frost growled "They got us in a lock now!"

"There is nothing you four can do" Zen-Aku warned us "Just admit defeat."

"We won't ever admit defeat" Prince Sunflash told him "Deploy Weapon."

With this the Tribal Plains Megazord deployed Prince Sunflash's weapon the Flame Axe and with one swipe caught both Spineforce Megazord and Breaker Megazord across their legs. Sparks flew from the two enemy Megazords which also caused them to get off of us. Once off Frost and I worked together to get the Tribal Plains Megazord onto it's feet.

"This won't matter" Zen-Aku warned us "It's still two against one, and yours will be defeated."

"We'll see about that" Prince Sunflash warned.

"This isn't a fight you all can't win" Matriarch warned "Give up Amber!"

"NEVER MATRIARCH!" I hissed venomously "I won't ever quit."

"And neither will any of her friends including me won't quit!" Sophie agreed.

"Such words coming from you traitor" Zen-Aku warned "Which you will be killed for your actions."

Sophie growls "We'll see about that!"

"Such foolish fools" Zen-Aku warned "Let's do this Matriarch."

"Right with you Lord Zen-Aku" Matriarch responded to him.

With this both the two new darker versions of these Megazords prepared to square off against us again.

We had to be extremely careful but we weren't going to surrender ether.

Out of the corner of my eye the three Princesses and Shining Armor were worried about us.

"This doesn't look good" Princess Celestia spoke in a worried tone "It is two against one and that's rarely a good thing."

"Plus those two other newer Megazords seem to have a special ability, one has spines which can be effective on them." Princess Luna began then she adds on "Then the other one seems to have massive strength."

Shining Armor looks up as well "We can't think they'll lose...We need to stay focused on them pulling threw."

"He's right" Princess Cadence said "Or they need to hold out till."

She must've remembered what Tails admitted earlier "Aunt Celestia..."

"Yes?" Princess Celestia asked her niece.

"Well...Could the Elements of Harmony undo the spell on the two Megazords?" Princess Cadence asked.

This caused Princess Celestia to gasp "Cadence...These Megazords are under a spell...Just like my sister Princess Luna was."

"Difference is" Princess Luna adds on "Night Mare Moon was my doing."

Shining Armor turned "And the Elements of Harmony were able to bring you back to normal."

"So they should-" Princess Celestia gets it "Tails is right all along..."

Princess Luna looks confused a bit not understanding it fully "Where are you getting at sister?"

Princess Celestia turns "Their only hope in winning this is holding out against their foes. So that Sonic may find the Element of Magic."

I overheard this turning to Prince Sunflash whom agreed with Celestia's statement even as the Dark Breaker Megazord punched us with the Dark Spineforce Megazord running at us with high speeds as if it were Sonic himself. Sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord and with one last blow from the Dark Breaker Megazord we went down once again.

"Ladies!" Prince Sunflash warned us "We must hold out till Sonic comes back, hopefully with the Element of Magic."

"Well that sounds like a plan" Frost admitted.

"Then let's get our Megazord onto it's feet..." I explained then added on "...Again..."

With this in mind we all went back to the task at hand. The Megazord slowly climbed back onto it's feet.

"It's futile" Zen-Aku warned us "Matriarch...Blast them."

"Will be my pleasure!" Matriarch told Zen-Aku "******Quill Missiles!**"

"Not this time" Prince Sunflash roars and with his Flame Axe in his hands moves it downward "******Uprising Fire!**"

The Tribal Plains Megazord jams it's Flame Axe into the ground creating a wall which burnt the quills away.

"What the?" Matriach asked.

"Fire destroys almost anything" Prince Sunflash told her "Now let's try it again, **Uprising Fire!**"

The Tribal Plains Megazord once again jams the Flame Axe into the ground and flames rise up towards both enemy Megazords. Multiple Sparks flew from both Dark Breaker and Dark Spineforce Megazords as they stumbled.

"That Flame Axe is going to be hard to get passed" Matriarch spoke.

"It can" Zen-Aku spoke to her "Follow my lead"

"Right" Matriarch responded.

The two Dark Megazords prepare to face off against us again. I only hoped Sonic would prove victorious in finding the Element of Magic.

Sonic's POV

As I ran hoping to find the Element of Magic, I heard the sounds of sparks flying. I didn't have to look up, I already knew what it was. My friends were in their Megazord now, I cast a quick look to see what they were battling against. They were battling against two new Megazords, Dark Versions that is. To make matters worse they were losing or trying to hold out against the odds. I had to make this really quick.

_Hang in there you four _I thought to myself as I ran trying to find the Element of Magic _I'll find the Element of Magic to save you._

Sadly Egghead was on my tail "You aren't going to get the Element of Magic Sonic!"

"Oh" I smirked "You and what army Egghead?"

Dr. Robotnic glares at me "Funny you should ask that Sonic! Cogs!"

Egghead's newest tin cans appeared causing me to smirk "Show me something that doesn't suck at aiming Egghead."

The Cogs came at me but I wasn't going to slow down. I zoom passed the Cogs doing my best to destroy some and while also letting the rest destroy each other due to their sucky aim or by my fancy trick.

"Curse you Sonic!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic appears at his side "What is it Dr. Robotnic?"

Dr. Robotnic answers "This is your chance to destroy Sonic while I look for the Element of Magic, that way they can't win this battle!"

Metal Sonic nods understandingly "Consider that done."

I don't look back but continue on my path knowing Metal Sonic was on my tail.

"You won't get away Sonic! Eggman will be victorious!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"That's what you think tin-can!" I told Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic hears this "Your tricks won't save you!"

He comes at me with a dive. I time it just right avoiding the dive then used his robotic head as a trampoline to get some more incredible distance. No, not just use him as trampoline, but I managed to land on Dr. Egghead's head and used it as a trampoline to gain even more distance. I heard Egghead shouting "CURSE YOU SONIC! NO ONE USES MY HEAD LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! METAL SONIC!"

"I'm on it!" Metal Sonic spoke.

I was very far ahead still trying to look for the Element of Magic. This should've been easy to spot but for some odd reason it wasn't. I instantly turn around just in time to see Metal Sonic slamming into rocks and hurled them at me. I constantly dodged them one-by-one.

"Is that all you have Metal Sonic?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't be able to handle what I have for you!" Metal Sonic told me.

"Let's find out" I said in a determined voice for Amber and her friends, in fact for all my friends, this is one battle I don't intend to lose."

Suddenly something caught Dr. Robotnic's and my eye. There was no doubt about it, it was the Element of Magic. The Item was about a good ten miles away but we could still see it.

"The very item I seek!" Dr. Robotnic shouted evilly "I win!"

"Not so fast Egghead!" I told Dr. Robotnic with my high speed I normally would've been faster then my enemy but he had Metal Sonic whom rammed into my back sending me plowing into the hill.

"What was that?" Metal Sonic asked me "Prepare to be destroyed."

He punches out at me and I duck it, but ducking was all I could do against this opponent. Only because he kept on barraging me with punches. This would keep me occupied. That was until I curled up into a ball and came at him with a Homing Attack which he caught me with his robotic fists.

"I told you Sonic" Metal Sonic warned me then he threw me right back to the hill. I hit head first and it sadly dazes me.

I fought to get back to my senses but was too slow as Metal Sonic comes at me punching me in the head dazing me once more. I feel him grip my neck and I was fighting to catch my breathe as he spoke "Now to finish what I should've done the first time I beat you."

I wasn't ready for this to end like this "Sorry to disappoint you Tin-can but you won't be killing me today ether!"

"My words are true" Metal Sonic said squeezing harder "This time by snapping your neck!"

He pressed harder onto my neck while I struggled to break free from his robotic death grip.

******Commercial ********Break**

******Back to Show**

Metal Sonic was strangling me. With each breathe that I tried to take he only squeezed harder "No longer will you be a threat to Dr. Robotnic, the Element of Magic is-"

"Not yours!" a voice sounded.

Then a second voice announced "Nor your evil Master's."

"What?" Metal Sonic asked then he took two dangerous magical beams into his back.

Metal Sonic was taken unprepared for this as he takes the damage letting me go. I take the chance to fully break free by kicking him in the face. Metal Sonic flies backwards still trying to recover the damage he had just taken from the two magical beams. As I am fighting to regain my breathe a little bit I see what had hit him, it was Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna.

"Those two" Metal Sonic spoke turning his attention to the two Princesses.

"Go Sonic!" Princess Luna shouted "You're friends aren't doing so well!"

"But I" I managed to say but Princess Celestia fires a magical beam at Metal Sonic before explaining herself "We'll take care of Metal Sonic for you!"

I was a bit uneased at this these two maybe powerful but could they defeat or hold Metal Sonic off for me? Besides it didn't feel right, what if they died against him however it was Princess Celestia that explained why to me that I was needed for a bigger purpose and just like it wasn't time for me to die "Listen Sonic you must get the Element of Magic to complete the Elements of Harmony, then sense Princess Luna and I can no longer use the Elements of Harmony you must use them to break the spell on the Dark Breaker Megazord and the Dark Spineforce Megazord. That is why the Elements of Harmony are here, to break those two free."

"Well" I said still uneased "Alright but please be careful. Princess Sally will give me a lecture if you two die."

"When my sister and I fight together as one" Princess Luna told me in an assuring tone "It's the enemy that loses."

I gave them an nod "Very well"

Then I sped off with Metal Sonic turning "I will not let you inter-"

Another day like magical beam and dark as night magical beam silences him while he dodges it then he faces them.

Princess Celestia spoke "You want Sonic, you'll have to get passed me and my sister."

"So be it" Metal Sonic spoke to them in a cruel tone "You two can't keep up with my speed."

He comes at them. I watched as both Princesses take flight and engage Metal Sonic before speeding away.

Dr. Robotnic was getting closer to the Element of Magic. Dr. Robotnic turns seeing me catch up to him "You defeated Metal Sonic?"

"No, but he's occupied" I told him.

Dr. Robotnic sees that from behind me, the two Princesses of Equestria were fighting together side-by-side and I could tell this was making him a bit uneasy. From the sounds of it, it sounded like Metal Sonic was getting his metal tin can butt getting beaten.

"Those two Princesses are more powerful then I thought" Dr. Robotnic spoke in a worried tone "If Metal Sonic isn't able to even hurt them."

"If you'd be so kind Egghead" I told Dr. Robotnic "I'll be claiming the Element of Magic."

"That's what you to think!" Dr. Robotnic told me as I went ahead at my full speed.

He must've pressed a button and missiles were fired at me. I hear them and avoid them just in time. For some odd reason they weren't homing. I look over my shoulder "Looks like you missed Egghead!"

"Oh really?" Dr. Robotnic asked.

I look ahead to see the Missiles hit and explode destroying the area. I stopped at once just in time as I got to the edge. I peered down, Dr. Robotnic's missiles had indeed destroyed the area. I wasn't able to get across.

"Too bad" Dr. Robotnic shouted as I heard him come from behind me "Looks like I'll be getting it!"

He presses another button and he starts to fire machine guns at me. I quickly dodge them but find out that is exactly what he wanted for he rammed into me and I fell off the cliff "Finally!" Dr. Robotnic's voice shouted "I've killed that hedgehog!"

I am still falling to my doom thinking I've failed for once. Even with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fighting Metal Sonic successfully, I for once failed. That is then I remembered something and that was the reason why I fight for. As I fell I started imaging my friends in peril. Amber as a fur coat on Egghead's back. And everything conquered. I wasn't ready to give in just yet but what could I do? I can't fly.

"SONIC!" a voice sounded and I turned to see Tails in a new invention. An airplane! Seeing me fall Tails makes a mad dash towards me "HERE I COME SONIC!"

I was in mid-air still a good distance to the ground but Tails manages to get underneath my fall. I see this and manage to turn around landing on my feet on the wing "Thanks little buddy, you've saved me!"

"You're welcome" Tails said "Now where too?"

"To get the Element of Magic" I told Tails grinning "Egghead's in for a big surprise."

Tails nods back "He certainly is, this the Tornado."

"Nice name" I told Tails as he pilots the craft right back up the cliff.

I see that Dr. Robotnic is getting closer to the Element of Magic, no he was about a few feet away frhenom getting it. I gave Tails a nod and he puts his plane into overdrive! This worked like a charm. Dr. Robotnic doesn't know what happened as we zoom pass him "What?"

I reach down and grab the Element of Magic "Hello Egghead!"

"SONIC!" Dr. Robotnic shouted "I thought I killed you!"

"Never underestimate me Egghead" I told him holding the Element of Magic in my hand "But you lose!"

I give him a smile as he shakes in rage "I haven't lost yet, Klank send in the Quad Fighters!"

I give Tails a nod "Let's get out of here little buddy and get to Amber and her friends As soon as possible."

"Right!" Tails shouted.

With this we begin to fly back to the area Amber and her friends were still fighting. As we flew I still saw Metal Sonic was still struggling against Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The two weren't even injured one bit, I smirked thinking of a new insult for Metal Sonic which I knew would be totally worth it. Out of the corner of their eyes they see me and I give them a thumbs up.

"Knock him out sis?" Princess Luna asked and Princess Celestia nods "Indeed."

With this the two teamed up and lauched a double magical beam at Metal Sonic knocking him out. Then the two followed us.

******Amber's POV**

Oh what was taking Sonic so long? Things were getting very desperate. The Dark Spineforce Megazord launched it's Quill Missiles right at us this time striking us in our back. Multiple sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord as they hit. We saw the Dark Breaker Megazord swing it's tail catching the Flame Axe and us off guard. Sparks flew from us and our Megazord's Flame Axe as the weapon was destroyed.

"That's two weapons that's been destroyed" Frost warned us.

"Not good" Prince Sunflash said looking at his Element Weapon in his hands.

It was still in tact as was Sophie's Nature Spear but the Megazord's cockpit engines shown that the weapons in the computer's system had been temporally destroyed. The Tribal Plains Megazord was on it's knees while Matriarch in the Dark Spineforce Megazord comes at us "Now let's try this move, **Quill Burst!**"

Dark Spineforce Megazord's used a simular attack from Quill Missiles only it was in close combat that it was like spine bomb going off. Multiple Sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord damaging it badly. This not only caused it to fall onto the ground but it also threw us out of Tribal Plains Megazord.

"Oh man!" I muttered as we landed.

"They beat us!" Sophie spoke.

"This was seen from the start Amber!" Matriarch told me she smirks "And we didn't have to use our finisher."

"Stop stalling Matriarch" Zen-Aku orders "Now we can attack them and squish them."

"Amber pancake?" Matriarch asked "I'd rather spit roast her."

At this I couldn't help but imagine that fate a spit going threw me as I roast over a fire. Not something I wanted to imagine.

"Yuck!" I shouted shaking my head "I'll be glad when I defeat you for good Matriarch!"

"Well look on the bright side" Matriarch told me "You'll be dead before the cooking and skinned."

"NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!" I hissed.

Zen-Aku turns his Dark Breaker Megazord "Enough of this Dark Breaker Megazord it's time to crush them with your **Tentacle Whip!**"

The Dark Breaker Megazord unleashed it's tentacles upon us. We somehow avoided the attack. This was all we could do, we had no defenses against it, now that the Tribal Plains Megazord was damaged. Not badly but it's systems was damage and it's body was also damaged by the spines of the Dark Spineforce Megazord. Suddenly Quad Fighter sounds filled the air.

"What's going on?" Matriarch asked.

Zen-Aku answers "Seems like Dr. Robotnic had a problem, finding the Element of Magic. Because it's the sound of those Quad Fighters he has."

We turn to see a red plain with six yellow stripes on it.

"An airplane?" Frost asked.

"Who cares?!" I shouted "Those Quad Fighters are going to give our friends Sonic and Tails some problems!"

We ran over towards the Airplane but it soon turns out we weren't needed even when we launched four separate attacks** "********Lightning Strike!****" "********Uprising Fire!****" "********Blazing Blizzard!****" "********Leaf Drill!****"**

The four attacks hit at least eight Quad Fighters destroying them. It was the small airplane with Tails driving and shooting out machine gun blasts that destroyed the rest. Sonic sees us and jumps towards us "Prince Sunflash! I have it!"

Prince Sunflash turns to him smiling "Good job!"

Sonic turns to Prince Sunflash "Princess Celsetia says to use the Elements of Harmony on these two Megazords to break the spell."

We quickly avoid a stomp from both evil versions of the Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazord. Prince Sunflash turns to him "Then let's do it quickly!"

One-by-one the Elements of Harmony activated. Just like Discord they began glowing then shooting out beams. That was until the Element of Magic that was on Sonic's head activated.

"What is going on?" Zen-Aku demanded.

"Your defeat and the release of the Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazords" Prince Sunflash shouted with Sonic agreeing "Yeah! Time to taste the Elements of Harmony!"

With this a rainbow was shot out towards the two Dark Versions of the Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazord. The Rainbow hit full force.

"What is this?" Zen-Aku demanded.

"WE ARE BEING FORCED OUT OF THEM!" Matriarch shouted.

With this Zen-Aku and Matriarch were flown out of the two Megazords. Not only this but the Elements of Harmony had turned the two former evil Megazords back to the good side.

"They worked!" we all shouted with Dr. Robotnic appearing with a knocked out Metal Sonic.

"Curses they won! Everyone retreat!" he ordered.

Zen-Aku looks at us "You haven't seen the last of me."

With this Matriarch, Zen-Aku, and Dr. Robotnic vanished. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fly down towards us "Good work!"

"Thanks" Sonic said he turns to the two Princesses "You two saved my butt from Metal Sonic."

"You're welcome" Princess Luna told him smiling.

We noticed Tails was monitoring our damaged Zords. It was Prince Sunflash whom asked Tails "Well Tails...Can you tell us how damaged the Zords are?"

Tails does " The damage to your Zords are quite devastating. At max it'll take me about two or three days to repair them but I can repair them...However you four will be powerless against the.

"Hold on for a second" Princess Celestia warned.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked her.

Princess Luna answers "The Elements of Harmony are doing something else...Not only have they taken away the spell on the Zords not to mention forced Matriarch and Zen-Aku out of them, the Elements are going to do something else."

The Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazord looked at us while the Elements of Harmony seemed to activate something else. One small rainbow beam from the Spineforce Megazord came over to Sonic while the second one from the Breaker Megazord was shot over towards Knuckles. The beams hit and a mechanical voice announced from the "Spineforce Megazord's owner completed, Sonic the Hedgehog." Or "Breaker Megazord's owner completed Knuckles the Enerci"

Tails spoke "Sonic, Knuckles the Zords have chosen you to be the new owners of them. Meaning you two are the only ones that can summon them. That and Amber and her friends can call them for help."

"Wow" Sonic said he turned to Knuckles whom gave us a thumbs up "Well what do you know, friends to the end now. Now we can work together to defeat Dr. Robotnic's robots."

"Right" Prince Sunflash said.

Tails gives him a thumbs up "Now that Sonic and Knuckles can command the Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazord, we are still in the game when Dr. Robotnic grows his robot minions."

"We'll have to get out of view then" Prince Sunflash said turning to us "That is until the Tribal Plains Megazord is repaired."

"We don't have much choice" I admitted "At least we did hold off till Sonic came with the Element of Magic."

Princess Celestia turns to us mainly Tails "Looks like you and Boomer were right, the Elements of Harmony came here sensing you'd need them to stop an event and this was the event. Still they want to stop Dr. Robotnic so they'll be staying with you six. I'll leave them in your care until this war against Dr. Robotnic ends."

"Count on it" We told her.

Princess Luna smiles "Plus the Element Weapons respond to their owner's Elements of Harmony, it would be wrong to take them away because there might be times when they'll need them."

"That's true" Shining Armor admitted.

Princess Cadence looks at her aunts "So, we're going back right?"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna give her a nod. With Princess Luna speaking to her "Yes, we have to."

The four Equestrians turn to us "We wish you luck on your quest to stop Dr. Robotnic."

"Thank you" was our united response.

Princess Celestia stood up turning to the other three "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

The other three give agree with her with a single head shake of yes.

******End of Chapter**

******The Breaker Megazord and Spineforce Megazords have finally been introduced, now Sonic and Knuckles can pilot them! Next chapter! Chapter 37: Shadow Plains-****__**** On a patrol in the Tornado, Tails discovers a high Energy single coming from an unknown area. The High Energy single can only mean one thing, a Chaos Emerald! But the unknown area is the Shadow Plains, the Hyena-Clan's new home.**


	38. Chapter 37: Shadow Plains!

Chapter 37: Shadow Plains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the places Shadow and Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. Also Zen-Aku (Not Merrick) from Power Rangers Wild Force makes a guest appearance.**

The next day followed quickly. We were in Knothole with the three Princesses of Equestria and Shining Armor. It was bright and early where I did wish I could sleep in a bit longer, but that would be rude on my part. Especially when the four Equestrians were heading back at this time. It was for the best. Tails had taken a moment from repairing our damaged Zords to watch them go as well. Princess Sally Acorn was with us as well. Princess Celestia stops what she's doing and speaks for her sister, niece and her own Royal Guard captain "Thank you all for a wonderful time here."

"You're welcome Princess Celestia" Princess Sally said.

"It always is a pleasure to meet other creatures that are from other worlds" Prince Sunflash admitted.

Princess Celestia gives us all a big smile "Thank you for your kindness and generous hospitality while my sister, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were here."

"You're welcome" everyone told Princess Celestia.

It was Sophie that adds on "And I'd like to thank Princess Luna for helping me out to realize that I was worthy and what I do makes me who I am."

This time it is Princess Luna whom smiles "You're welcome Sophie. If you ever find yourself in Equestria one day, please don't hesitate to stop by and say hello."

"I shall Princess Luna" Sophie admitted.

The four Equestrians give us one last look over mostly at Frost, Knuckles, Prince Sunflash, Sophie, Sonic and me with Princess Celestia speaking up "Good luck. I hope the Elements of Harmony can help you on your quest to vanquish the very evil that threatens the peace here and please make sure they don't get destroyed."

We give her an understanding nod back to her. Princess Celestia raises her head and with her horn glowing seems to teleport the four of them back to Equestria. When the bright light vanished the four Equestrians had vanished as well.

"Well" Prince Sunflash spoke "From now on it's all up to us. Let's do it for not only every creature here but for our Equestrian friends as well."

The response was unanimous "RIGHT!"

******Sonic SATAM Opening**

****** Commercial Break**

****** Back to show**

Once we were sure our four Equestrian friends had gone. The rest of us turned as I leaned against Prince Sunflash's shoulder "Tired Amber?"

"A bit" I admitted "We got here late last night only to have to get up early."

"True" Frost admitted but we admitted together "But it was worth to see our friends leave peacefully. And wishing us luck."

Prince Sunflash turns nodding "Well alright, I'm used to getting up this early, but I'll allow you two to go back to bed."

Tails agrees "And I will be working on repairing your Zords."

"Thanks" Prince Sunflash told Tails.

Frost and I turned to the Prince "Thank you!"

The two of us walked off back to bed. Let's face it even though I needed to get up early for messenger assignments to make sure it gets there on time, this was still too early for me. He watches us go to bed as Princess Sally turns to him "You need your rest too Prince Sunflash."

"I know" Prince Sunflash admitted "But a warrior knows when to rest and when not to. Besides I'm going to go out to check on the other lion warriors."

"Okay" Princess Sally said.

Prince Sunflash watches as I disappeared and I heard him turn to Sophie "Get some more rest too Sophie."

"Um, wouldn't you like some company?" Sophie asked.

"Well I could" Prince Sunflash admitted "But I want you to be rested as well, if we are to find the remaining Master Emerald Shards and the remaining two Chaos Emeralds. We need to be at maximum strength. I'll get some rest after meeting with the other lion warriors."

"Right" Sophie finally agreed and I heard her yawn causing me to grin as I walked back to my room in Knothole.

Four hours later I woke again. This time feeling very, very refreshed. It was just amazing on just how much those extra hours of sleep paid off. Earlier I barely had the energy to watch our friends leave but I managed. Now had they decided to leave now I would've had no problem. Frost joined me as I made my way down to where Tails was supposed to be fixing our damaged Zords. I was surprised that Boomer was down in the area repairing them. Then again I shouldn't have been surprised both Tails and Boomer were quite good mechanics.

"Oh hey Amber" and Frost" Boomer spoke "Good morning...Again."

"Morning Boomer" Frost and I spoke.

He gives us a kind wave and returns to work on repairing the damaged Zords "Looks like you had your hands full yesterday. You're lucky the Zords are just damaged that we can repair."

"We sort of know that" Frost admitted "But we held out against two dark versions of Sonic's and Knuckle's Megazords as best as we could..."

"I know that" Boomer said continuing his work "And it was a good thing that you were able to return them back to normal."

"Where's Tails?" I asked him.

Boomer answered "Tails went on patrol in the Tornado. He'll be back in five or ten minutes. He sort of left last hour."

Frost gives Boomer a small smile "Keep up the good work Boomer."

Boomer gives her a thumbs up "I shall."

Suddenly there was a button going off on the radar screen.

"What's going on?" I asked as Boomer didn't need to look "That's the single that the Tornado is coming back! Do you ladies-"

It must've been that he noticed Frost and I had ran off to meet Tails. We heard his voice which sounded he was smiling "Of course they'd want to know what Tails discovered."

Halfway up we met Sophie whom we ran into. After saying sorry to her. She joins us to meet with Knuckles, Prince Sunflash, Princess Sally Acorn, and Sonic whom were waiting for Tails to land. The Tornado lands safely and we rush out to meet Tails.

"How was the flight little buddy?" Sonic asked him.

Tails answers "Great."

"Did you find anything?" Sonic asked.

"You bet!" Tails said climbing out of the Tornado with a map in his hands "The Tornado's sensors detected a Chaos Emerald."

"Where?" Princess Sally's question.

Tails looks at Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and myself "Well I'm not sure what area it is, it was an area the Freedom Fighters have never been...But maybe our friends here will know."

He opens the map to reveal the area. He even circled a huge shadowy area then pointed to it "This is the area the Tornado detected the Chaos Emerald."

Prince Sunflash eyes the area frowning "Oh yes, I know that area..."

Sophie's eyes themselves narrow as Knuckles asked "So what is it?"

Sophie answers them "Shadow Plains...The Hyena Clan's home...That is after our war with Amber, Frost, and Prince Sunflash's people."

"So it's your home" Tails said.

"It is" Sophie said "Which it's going to be dangerous...Hopefully my sister has moved her troops out of there."

Princess Sally Acorn turns to Prince Sunflash "We should be careful and consider Dr. Robotnic finding out about it as well."

Prince Sunflash agrees with her "Right on that one. But if there was an energy signature we can't let it go."

He turns towards, me, Frost, Sophie, Sonic and Knuckles "So we have to be prepared for anything."

He turns to Princess Sally "I'll leave my warriors here, Amber Frost, Knuckles, Sonic, Sophie and I will go investigate the area."

She gives him an understanding nod "Right."

Prince Sunflash turns to me, Frost, and Sophie "Alright ladies, we need to suit up. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Alright!" we shouted.

Sophie turns "Well back to my homeland...We would need to be prepared. You never do know what will happen now that Zen-Aku is with them."

"Point taken" was the response.

We raised our paws high "Element Armor Activate!"** "Ice!" "Fire!" "Lightning!" "Nature!"**

With this Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I were in our Element Armor with Prince Sunflash leading the way "Let's go ladies and gentlemen!"

After Bunnie Rabbot opened the door we headed out to Shadow Plains. It was going to be dangerous for everyone that was on their way to Sophie's home area. I have never been to Shadow Plains before and something told me I wouldn't want to on a normal bases. Sadly though this wasn't considered normal. We needed to keep this Chaos Emerald out of Dr. Robotnic's hands. It was our top priority. As we left Tails's shout got into our ears "I'll help Boomer repair the Tribal Plains Zords, but don't expect them to be available if Dr. Robotnic grows any of his monsters."

"Alright" Prince Sunflash responded "Thanks for the reminder."

We had to take our time to get to Shadow Plains with Sophie leading the way. The reason why we had to take our time was simple, no point in exhausting yourself before a possible battle. Being prepared for it yes, but exhausting yourself was a no. Sophie sure knew her way to the area. As we got closer to her home, it soon appeared to everyone why it was called Shadow Plains. They looked like Tribal Plains only dark and shadowy. The sun did appear to give light into the area but it was only enough to provide tall grasses.

"This is our new home" Sophie told us "Despite what it looks like we have survived in the area."

"And we forced your people into this place" Frost muttered.

"Hey. My people started that war that put us in here" Sophie admitted "And Matriarch never seemed to learn that we were forced into there because of that last war."

"Just like many other things involved" Prince Sunflash said.

"Sure would've been kind of Tails to give us computers to track where the Chaos Emerald is" I muttered.

"You have one" Knuckles said he points to himself "Me."

Frost turns "Really?"

Knuckles nods "Yes, I can sense the presence of jewels if they are nearby."

"Then why didn't you use them to locate the Master Emerald shards?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles answers "Believe it or not...Those are a bit more harder to track...Plus they can't seem to detect fakes from the real ones."

"And Dr. Robotnic would've made sure to try to throw in some fakes" I admitted "When he destroyed the Master Emerald."

"Designed to throw my ability to find the shards off" Knuckles agreed "But sense we are here, we might as well search for a Chaos Emerald and perhaps three more shards."

Sonic turns to Knuckles "Good plan...But-"

"Don't worry" Knuckles told him "I can sense that there is a Chaos Emerald in this area, and it's a real one. So far because Dr. Robotnic must not really know about it."

"Which is a good thing" Prince Sunflash admitted "The more he's in the dust the easier getting out of here will be!"

"Let's hope for it to be easy" I admitted.

We continued to go deeper and deeper into the Shadow Plains. As we went deeper the shadows and darkness became. Not only this but as we went the area itself became creepier and scared me more and more. Even though I was scared of the area it didn't compare to what Dr. Robotnic wanted me as. This memory was enough for me to get moving and for me to start thinking that if we won the war against Dr. Robotnic threats would stop and our planet could be at the same peace Equestria was.

Sadly even though we were in Shadow Planes someone was waiting. That someone was Matriarch

"Oh-no" I muttered then I growled out "Matriarch!"

"I would've thought it would've been Matriarch..." Prince Sunflash muttered.

My most hated enemies hears us approach "Ah, just you six?"

"You bet!" Sonic responded.

"So...Where is Zen-Aku?" Sonic asked Matriarch.

Matriarch responded "He's with Dr. Robotnic discussing our next plan."

"Then more importantly, why are you here?" I asked.

Matriarch answers "Dr. Robotnic and Zen-Aku sent me here. The Dr. and Zen-Aku have seen your friend Tails patrolling and even detecting him over Shadow Plains. They were wondering why so they sent me to find out. Turns out there maybe a Chaos Emerald here, it's the only reason why you six would venture in here with back up! So we'll win! and claim the Chaos Emerald for ourselves!"

"Bad move" Knuckles told her "Because last time we checked, you are out numbered!"

Matriarch laughs at this "No, you all are! This is the Hyena-Clan's territory. My whole clan will have the joy in killing all of you!"

At her snap Hyena Warriors appeared surrounding us. Matriarch draws her Darkness Sabers "Men!"

Hearing her snap Hyena Warriors stood at her side glaring at us and surrounding us on all sides. She points to me "Leave Amber to me, I'm going to kill her myself, kill the rest."

The Hyena Warriors after drawing their weapons charged us.

"Maintain formation" Prince Sunflash ordered the group "Let them come to us and then strike back."

"Right" was the unanimous reply.

The Hyena-Clan advanced but Prince Sunflash's plan easily over powered them. It was all we can do. We basically had our backs touching against each other but we were prepared for anything to happen and this was it.

The sound of our Element Weapons clashing against Matriarch and her warriors. Prince Sunflash's Flame Axe caught onto five enemy weapons instantly putting them on fire. The weapons that were now on fire now burnt the paws off of the five Hyenas which caused Prince Sunflash to quickly end their lives with a quick one slice to their heads for quick decapitation. Sophie's Nature Spear snags enemy weapons out of their hands with thorny vines. Then she quickly rewards each of them quick stabs to their hearts. Frost's Freeze Claws freeze enemy weapons then she slices them in half with one or two expert slashes. My Thunder Sabers shocked my enemies causing them to drop on the ground and I finished them off with my own slices.

Sonic was doing his thing sticking his tongue out at them, making fun of them causing them to run into their ally's weapons thus killing them. Even when one tried his best to hurt Sonic, the hedgehog just curls up in a ball and just zooms right threw them. A messy sight? Yes but not as messy as Knuckles punching the daylights out of the Hyenas. Sometimes the punches were too hard causing heads to have holes in them. But I suppose the Element Weapon deaths to our enemies was much more worse.

I see Matriarch coming at me "AMBER!"

My Thunder Sabers clash onto her Darkness Sabers "I see you scavenger!"

She eyes me "That isn't my name Amber!"

"Seems like it Matriarch" I told her.

She growls as the odds are now against her seeing that her army had been crushed but she couldn't help but kick my feet from underneath me causing me to hit my head on the ground. Then she stabbed me in the chest. Sparks flew but the armor held and then she stands on my shoulders pinning me down "I'm going to make sure you don't get up Amber! I'm going to kill you right here and right now"

"Try it!" I told her as she stabs me repeatably multiple sparks fly from me but my armor holds.

Frost takes care of the last Hyena that was facing her "Amber!"

Sophie takes care of her last Hyena opponent "Hang in there!"

The two come at me with Sonic and Knuckles rushing alongside them. Then lighting seemed to strike them in their backs. Sparks flew from Sophie and Frost, then fling them onto their stomachs. Sonic and Knuckles were in a daze after this. Prince Sunflash finishes off his last three Hyena opponents with an expertly placed slice, cutting the three in half horizontally. He waves his Flame Axe catching Matriarch off guard "Get off her!"

Matriarch is forced to keep her attention briefly on my boyfriend. It was just enough for me to electrocute Matriarch by just touching her. Then with Prince Sunflash punching her in the chest burning her a bit I kicked her in the head which shocked her again then the combined force of the two attacks forces her backwards. Prince Sunflash reaches for my hand and helps me up "Thanks."

"No problem" He tells me as we eye what had hit Frost, Knuckles, Sonic, and Sophie.

It was two mechanical monsters. One was mainly white with black armor with gray spikes. Then there was another monster looked like a boxer. "What hit us?" Frost muttered as Prince Sunflash helped her onto her feet. I did the same helping Sophie up.

"Not sure" Sonic said "But something hit us with lightning in our backs."

He and Knuckles got up as well as Prince Sunflash answered pointing "Those two took you four by surprise."

Matriarch blinks "Main Drain? Punch-a-Box?"

"That's right" The boxer robot spoke "It is us."

"What is it that you want?" Matriarch asked.

"Dr. Robotnic sent us" the white robot reported "He wants you to report back to the castle. Zen-Aku is on his way to relieve you."

"What for?" Matriarch asked.

Punch-A-Box answers "Well, Dr. Robotnic and Zen-Aku have figured out a plan. They feel that you should be there to hear them out and have a part of it."

Matriarch sighs "Very well, I'll report to him."

"We'll give you support to get away" Main Drain explained "Come on Punch-A-Box!"

"Right Main Drain" Punch-A-Box spoke bashing his boxing glove fists together "We'll pummel them and bring that cheetah alive kicking and screaming."

"Which is probably what I'd do" I admitted muttering it.

The two mechanical monsters approach us.

"Alright ladies, let's take them down" Prince Sunflash said.

Matriarch looks at me as she's leaving "This isn't over Amber...I'll retreat for now..."

"You better run off Matriarch like the coward you are!" I shouted.

I saw some gears literally ticking in Matriarch's head as she grumbles out "You're lucky Dr. Robotnic is calling me back...I would kill you for that comment cheetah."

She leaves but now we are facing against two robots. These were tricky as they were a perfect batch of robots to hold us off. Main Drain sends electrical blasts at the six of us. Now we were able to dodge his electrical blasts but Punch-A-Box proved to be, well ready for his part of the battle. His big boxing glove hands caught me, Frost, Prince Sunflash and Sophie in our chests causing us to be forced onto our backs. Sonic tries to get him with a homing attack but Punch-A-Box punches him back onto the ground. Knuckles tries to give the robot a real boxing lesson but he himself is too slow and is beaten back. Once he was beaten back Main Drain grabs onto us with chains that came out from underground.

"Now you six will get a charge out of this!" Main Drain explained.

The chains began shocking us. Sparks flew from me, Frost, Prince Sunflash and Sophie as it forced us onto the ground sparks still flying. Sonic was lying right to the left of me with Knuckles lying on Sophie's right.

"These two are evenly matched" I muttered.

Prince Sunflash raises his Flame Axe but Knuckles gets up ignoring the shocks and easily breaks the chains off him "We aren't going to let them win."

He punches the other chains and it breaks us free with Sonic agreeing "Right, Knuckle head."

Prince Sunflash comes up with a plan "Alright, let's try not to charge in like last time. We were able to avoid Main Drain's electrical attack only to have Punch-A-Box take charge and give us a few punches."

"So?" Sonic asked him "What's the plan?"

Prince Sunflash answers "Divide and Conquer."

"Sounds like the perfect plan" Sophie agreed.

Prince Sunflash gives the order "Sonic, Knuckles you two take care of Punch-A-Box make him realize that we aren't punching bags."

"You so got it" was Knuckles and Sonic's words.

"Amber, Frost, and Sophie, you two are with me" Prince Sunflash said.

The four of us gave him a nod then the six of us went to work. While Sonic and Knuckles fought side-by-side against Punch-A-Box which worked in their style, my own friends and I fought against Main Drain. These two were still powerful but the Divide and Conquer strategy worked. Well for Sonic and Knuckles. Not exactly for me, Frost, Prince Sunflash and Sophie. Main Drain manages to avoid our Element Weapon slices, slashes, and stabs then reward us with one elbow slash. Sparks flew from the four of us and it sends us back. We land skillfully on our two feet only to take an electrical blast to our shoulders. Sparks flew as we fell onto the ground rolling. I caught Sonic and Knuckles failing to each block a punch from Punch-A-Box and get a face full of boxing gloves which sent them towards us.

"Ladies?" Prince Sunflash asked "What do you say we activate the Elements of Harmony?"

"We won't argue with that" I admitted.

Frost and Sophie agreed and the four of us took out our Elements of Harmony and inserted them on our weapons. We each grew our capes, our Element Weapons became thicker and more damaging.

"That doesn't scare us!" Main Drain warned.

"Oh it will!" we told the two robots.

We charged as Main Drain blasted out at us, we dodged the blast, but as Punch-A-Box went to counter us, Sonic, and Knuckles attacked him with brute force. Knuckles managed to score a punch to Punch-A-Box's head then Sonic managed to give him a Homing Attack to his chest. Punch-A-Box went plowing into Main Drain. Then Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I jumped coming down on the two robots shouting our powered up weapon name** "********Honesty Flame Axe!****" "********Generosity Nature Spear!****" "********Laughter Freeze Claws!****" "********Kindness Thunder Sabers!****"**

The Element Weapons caught the two robots doing incredible damage to them. Each time the powered up Element Weapons hit caused sparks to fly from them and mine the Thunder Sabers managed to throw them onto their backs sparks still flying.

"Not bad guys!" Sonic told us.

"Not bad yourselves" Sophie told Knuckles and Sonic giving them a hi five.

"And now we'll finish them" Prince Sunflash said.

We would've had Klank and Orbiz wouldn't have shown up when they did.

"Oh-no!" Klank spoke to Orbiz "Looks like Main Drain and Punch-A-Box need some help wouldn't you agree?"

"I do!" Orbiz admits folding in his arms, legs and head in.

"Round, round and round and away you go!" Klank shouted throwing his robotic partner.

The robot hits both Main Drain and Punch-A-Box "You two could use a boost!"

He then preforms his task "And here it comes!"

Once he completed his task Main Drain and Punch-A-Box were giant sized.

"Whoa!" Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I muttered seeing this change.

"We got this" Sonic said with Knuckles agreeing "Right."

Knuckles shouted the name of his Zords "Breaker Zords...Charge!"

Sonic returns the call "Spineforce Zords...Charge!"

At their command there was the sound of two united roar. The first set of Zords were the Breaker Zords which were as followed the Squid Zord, Crocodile Zord, Gorilla Zord, Bear Zord, and Bull Zord. The next set were the Spineforce Zords which were the Hedgehog Zord, Porcupine Zord, Armadillo Zord, Hare Zord, and Box Turtle Zord.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted "It worked, can't believe that happened."

"Get to safety you four" Knuckles responded "Ready Sonic?"

"Ready" Sonic replied.

Both he and Knuckles boarded their respective Zords, Sonic went inside the hedgehog Spineforce Zord, and Knuckles went into the Gorilla Breaker Zord.

"Oh-man" Knuckles's voice was heard "This is comfy."

"I'll say" Sonic admitted "Perfectly suited for our needs. Anyway we've got tin-cans to destroy."

"Right" Knuckles agreed "**Breaker Zords Combine**!"

** Sonic then announces next "Spineforce Zords combine**!"

******Best of the Best of the Best instrumental **

The Breaker Zords soon began their transformation starting with The Bullzord's horns are briefly removed along with the removal of all of the Squid Zord's tentacles. The Crocodile Zord folds in it's legs and body so that it's head and tail are the only things that remain. The Gorilla Zord begins to stand upright and flips it's head to reveal a shiny black and silver helmet like head. The Bull Zord becomes both of the Megazord's feet. The Squid Zord attaches it's long body to the Gorilla Zord's right arm, the Bear Zord becomes the left arm of the Megazord attaching to the Gorilla Zord's left arm. The Crocodile Zord's head connects to the Gorilla Zord's chest, the Squid Zord's tentacles attach themselves around both of the Megazords arms then the Crocdile Zord's tail connects to the back of the Megazord with the Bull Zord's horns attaching themselves to the Gorllia Zord's helmet.

"******Breaker Megazord**!" Knuckles announces as the Breaker Zords became the Breaker Megazord.

The spines off the Hedgehog Zord are briefly removed, the Porcupine Zord folds in all of it's body so that only the spines are shown, the Hare Zord splits apart to become both feet of the Megazord. The Armadillo Zord becomes the main body and legs. The Box Turtle Zord splits apart and becomes both arms. The Hedgehog Zord then becomes the head of the Spineforce Megazord. The Porcupine Zord's spines are replaced all around the Megazord and the Hedgehog Zord's spines are attached to it's back like a shark's fin.

"******Spineforce Megazord**!" Sonic announces as the Spineforce Zords fully became the Spineforce Megazord.

End of song

Main Drain sees these two Megazords "Impressive! But we'll trash those two Megazords!"

He unleashes a volley of electricity at the two Megazords. Sonic and Knuckles managed to have the volley of electricity miss them. Sparks flew around the Breaker and the Spineforce Megazords as they made their way to the two giant monsters.

"Knuckles!" Sonic commanded "I'll deal with Boxerbot. You deal with that electrical fella."

"You got it" Knuckles said.

Spineforce Megazord with Sonic in it's controls charges in with incredible speed.

"Whoa!" I shouted "That's faster then the one Matriarch used."

"That's because Sonic in it's controls" Prince Sunflash said "These Megazord benefit from their owner's abilities."

"Interesting" Frost said with a smile "Metal Sonic might want to watch out for Sonic now."

"And Knuckles too" Sophie points out.

Punch-A-Box takes on the Spineforce Megazord "So you think you're a big show off hey?"

He gets in the first punch which he tried to aim at the Spineforce Megazord's chest. Only for Sonic to purposely take the punch. Sparks flew from both Punch a Box and the Spineforce Megazord well really from it's spines. Those were the only thing that seemed damaged on the Spineforce Megazord though...Punch-A-Box's hand on the other hand had more damage on it as in sharps spines digging into it almost like destroying the hand "Ouch! My right boxing hand!"

As he is complaining the Spineforce Megazord scores a direct blow to Punch-A-Box's head. Sparks flew from Punch-A-Box but it made him stumble and mad. Mad enough to forget about the Spineforce Megazord's spines and punches it's chest again. Once more sparks flew from both but the Spineforce Megazord didn't seem to take a lot of damage. The other hand on Punch-A-Box on the other hand was a different story "Not my other boxing glove hand."

Sonic's laughter comes from the Spineforce Megazord "Not so easy taking on a spiny opponent now is it Boxy?"

He then shouts "Now let's see you take this ******Quill Burs**t!"

Spineforce Megazord's spines were shot out like a grenade in close range. The spines hit Punch-A-Box causing multiple sparks to fly from him and for more spines to stick into the monster.

The Breaker Megazord might've been slow even as Main Drain had tried to trap it with his chains and tried to drain it's energy. Knuckles's strength was enough to topple the chains easily and for the Breaker Megazord to continue it's way over to Main Drain whom was surprised "No way! The Zeo Megazord was damaged by those chains.

Knuckles's voice answers the monster "Don't compare the Breaker Megazord to this Zeo Megazord! For if you do it's going to break you!"

The Breaker Megazord raised it's fist then rewards Main Drain with a punch to it's face. Sparks flew as Main Drain took the punch "Ouch!"

Despite this the Breaker Megazord continues to pound Main Drain without any mercy. Fist by fist. Sparks flew each time the Breaker Megazord's fist connected and then it does a strong upper cut to Main Drain's chest. Sparks flew as Main Drain is knocked off it's feet.

"Now let's try a******Tentacle Whipping**!" Knuckles shouted.

The Breaker Megazord unleashes the squid Zords's Tentacles to whip Main Drain repeatably. Sparks flew as Main Drain takes the hits until one hits him in the head sending him onto the ground. He gets up and blasts the Breaker Megazord which strikes the Breaker Megazord. Sparks flew from the Breaker Megazord but it like Punch-A-Box's punches had no to extremely little effect on the Megazord. The Breaker Megazord comes in close range and delivers a punch to Main Drain's chest, Just as the Spineforce Megazord curl up into a ball and use Sonic's signature Homing Attack on Punch-A-Box's chest. Two set of sparks flew from the two monsters as strong punch and Homing Attack hit. The two monsters are sent onto their backs two small holes in their chests.

"Why don't we finish these two?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Couldn't put it any better then you did" Knuckles replied "I'll start it off by finishing Main Drain with **Power Charge**!"

"And I'll finish Boxy with **Spine Saw Slash**!"

Gathering in strength the Breaker Megazord unleashes it's tentacles holding the enemy at bay, it scraps it's feet like a Bull then lowers it's head and after lowering it's head charges at an incredible speed. While the Breaker Megazord was doing this Spineforce Megazord began it's finisher The Spines on Spineforce Megazord's back begin to spin like a chainsaw, then after the spines move as fast as they can, the Megazord ducks then it will slashed out with the chainsaw like spines. The Breaker Megazord'sHorns connect and the Breaker Megazord blows right threw the Main Drain causing the opponent to fall onto the ground with two holes in it. The Spineforce Megazord's spinning spiny saw duck slash strikes Punch-A-Box sliced in half vertically.

"That was an intense charge!" Main Drain shouts as he falls.

"This gives new meaning to the term cut in half!" Punch-A-Box shouts falling at the same speed as Main Drain.

The two fall to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Way to go guys!" Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I shouted.

Sonic and Knuckle's two Megazords exchange hi fives then return to rest.

Moments later Sophie finds the Chaos Emerald deep in the Hyena-Clan's castle thrown room. Exactly on top of what would be the King's staff. The Chaos Emerald was black.

"This is one Chaos Emerald, Dr. Egghead would never fine" Sonic admitted.

"Right" Prince Sunflash admitted "But we now have to get it back to Knothole. That's going to be a challenge. If Matriarch was here, she did say she was looking for the Chaos Emerald herself...We are lucky she didn't get far."

"Really lucky" Sophie admitted.

"I'll say" Knuckles admitted as he had found three more Master Emerald Shards "This place was amazing, to have not only the Chaos Emerald but three Master Emerald shards. But we should make our way back to Knothole. Once in there the Chaos Emerald will be in good hands."

We started to make our way back to Knothole.

** *********The Sixth Chaos Emerald is found! The Freedom Fighters and the Big Cat Tribe has found at least 4. Only one Chaos Emerald remains to be found! Where is it and where can it be? Anyway next chapter. Chapter 38: The Last Emerald Battle.****__**** Zen-Aku has found the location of the last Chaos Emerald. Can our heroes beat Zen-Aku to the last Chaos Emerald?**


	39. Chapter 38: The Last Chaos Emerald Battl

Chapter 38:** The Last Emerald Battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I do own Amber the Cheetah, Frost the Leopard, Prince Sunflash and the places Shadow and Tribal Plains. Also starting in this chapter Sophie the Hyena will be making her appearance, and she is owned by Tamara the Hybridian. Special Guest Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and two others that appear in this chapter are from MLP: FIM. Also Zen-Aku (Not Merrick) from Power Rangers Wild Force makes a guest appearance.**

We had four Chaos Emeralds! Dr. Eggman had two Chaos Emeralds. Things were going to go down right to the wire. I noticed Prince Sunflash watching a video. This wasn't like my boyfriend to watch a video during a war. Only when I heard the sounds of the video, I knew it that it wasn't a movie. It was one of our fights. I walked over to him closing the door behind me. He hears the door close and turns to see me "Hey dear."

"Hey, honey..." I said as I approached him "Which one of our fights are you watching?"

He answers as I watch the TV screen with him "Our fight with Zen-Aku."

Sure enough it was our fight with him. The two of us watch repeatably as Zen-Aku owns us, again, again, and again.

"There has got to be a way to beat him" Prince Sunflash admitted.

"You've always told me there is always a way" I reminded him "So there is a way. If you'll allow me to help, then I'd do it. Just don't know much about war tactics."

He smiles wrapping his arms around me before kissing me "Of course you may help me, Amber dear."

I just give him a warm smile and let him hold me even hugging back.

******Sonic SATAM Opening Theme**

****** Commercial Break**

****** Back to Show**

For a while Prince Sunflash was holding me as I was enjoying his warm but strong arms around me. It was always a nice feeling to hug someone you loved. Anyway he allowed me to help him. Of course it was tricky. Zen-Aku was a dangerous foe until I noticed his horn. I pointed to the screen "I'm not sure if I'm right Prince Sunflash but what if Zen-Aku's power comes from his horn?"

"You could be onto something there" Prince Sunflash admitted to me "He did have a lot of power. Still it's not going to be easy, I have a really bad feeling we will have a final stand today."

He noticed me shift "Don't you mean his final stand today?"

He smiles at me "You're right, it will be his final stand today. Now let's try to figure out how it is best to get to his horn."

"Right!" I said smiling.

The two of us sat down trying to come up with a plan to take Zen-Aku down. I had a very good feeling the key to defeating Zen-Aku was by cutting off his horn. The trick was how. It wasn't long before Frost and Sophie arrived "Amber, Prince Sunflash! We bring you good news."

Prince Sunflash and I turn over to them giving them a friendly wave. Frost seeing me and the prince together thought we were on a date "Uh, never mind we'll tell you two later."

"You've got it wrong Frost" I told her "Prince Sunflash and I were coming up with a plan to defeat Zen-Aku."

This gets Sophie interested "Did you actually come up with one?"

"We have a key idea on what will help us to defeat him" Prince Sunflash answered.

"How?" Both Frost and Sophie asked.

Prince Sunflash answers "Actually it was Amber that thought of it, we think that if we can cut off Zen-Aku's horn we can defeat him."

"That is actually an excellent idea" Frost admitted smiling at me then I asked her "So, Frost, what's the good news you and Sophie bring us?"

Sophie answers "Tails and Boomer have reported to the two of us and have declared that our Zords have been successfully repaired. We can now use them once again."

"That actually is good news" Prince Sunflash admits as I gave out a giggle "So is."

"That means we have three Megazords that we can use!" Frost and I shouted all at once.

Prince Sunflash eyes the three of us "Let's meet up with Princess Sally, and the Freedom Fighters, I have a hunch this war won't last much longer."

"Right, lead the way" Sophie said.

With this Prince Sunflash leads us to Knothole's meeting room. Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Antoine, and Boomer were already there."

"What's up?" Princess Sally asked "You've asked all of us to be here."

Prince Sunflash answers "Right, but first of all, thanks Tails and Boomer for repairing our damaged Zords."

"It was nothing" Tails and Boomer replied "But you're welcome."

Prince Sunflash turns to the Freedom Fighters "I've asked you all to come because, as we all know, there is only one other Chaos Emerald to be found. Which means once this one is found and in our hands hopefully, all seven Chaos Emeralds would be found and we'd know who has them."

"Correct" Tails admitted.

Prince Sunflash sighs " This also means Dr. Robotnic's days are getting closer to the end. Which means the war is almost over."

Princess Sally Acorn agrees "Too right on that one Prince Sunflash."

Prince Sunflash looks at her "Earlier, Amber, and I were together trying to figure out a way to defeat Zen-Aku."

"Really?" was all of the Freedom Fighter's reaction to this call.

"Indeed" I said.

"How?" Knuckles asked "Last time I remembered we couldn't even leave a dent on him."

"This time" I vowed for Prince Sunflash "It will be different, last time he caught us off guard, and let's face it we've never been good at a fight if we were caught off guard."

As I ended this last part of my sentence I gave, Frost a little wink which caused her to blush out admitting "True..."

Prince Sunflash gives me a smile allowing me to continue the explanation "Anyway, the plan this time to defeat Zen-Aku is to cut off his horn."

"Where did you come up with that plan?" Antione asked.

Prince Sunflash answered "Some beings are quite powerful. This power comes out from somewhere once in battle...Amber and I are assuming that Zen-Aku is drawing his power from his horn. It's the only explanation that does seem to make sense. So if we cut off his horn he'll be powerless."

"It does seem to make sense" Sally Acorn agreed.

Knuckles turns over towards us "That is actually a plan that we can put into action."

"I could get use to this" Sonic admitted "It feels like we are the ones that have been on the defense lately. This is gonna be fun!"

Frost gives him a smile "I guess it wouldn't be you to think of such an action is fun."

"Frosty...I live to take down Egghead. In anyway I can...And I also see taking the fight to Egghead for once to be the greatest fun we've ever had."

Frost gives him a small glare "For future sake, don't call me Frosty. I don't mind being nicknamed from my friends but Frosty...Isn't one I'm not going to like."

Sonic gives her a thumbs up "Well, then I won't call you that..."

"Thanks" Frost admitted.

Then Sonic smirks adding on "Unless it's just to pull your leg or to tease you once in a while."

Frost sighs "Just remember that."

Prince Sunflash turns towards a lion warrior whom approached "My Prince! Leopard scouts have seen Zen-Aku."

Prince Sunflash eyes the lion warrior " Do you know where he's heading?"

"Not really" The Lion Warrior said "But if we take action we can follow in secret."

"Stay here soldier" Prince Sunflash said "Amber, Frost, Knuckles, Sophie, Sonic...It's go time, soldier the six of us will deal with Zen-Aku, stay here."

"Right sir!" the lion replied.

He turns towards, Frost, Sophie, and myself "Are you three girls ready?"

"You bet we are" the three of us replied.

"Then let's get to work" Prince Sunflash said as the three of us raised our weapons high "**Element Armor Activate**!" **"Fire**!" "**Ice!**" "**Lighting!**"** "Nature**!"

Now the four of us were ready to find Zen-Aku. Prince Sunflash turns to Sonic "Sonic lead the way."

"Don't need to tell me twice" Sonic admitted he took off in front of us "Just try to keep up with me."

Sonic goes up ahead and we follow him. Bunnie Rabbot lifted up the gate and we were off after Zen-Aku, trying and hoping that we'd get the jump on him. We managed to follow Zen-Aku, and despite Sonic's high speeds, were able to even track him into a new area. It was only then we noticed exactly what Zen-Aku was after, a Chaos Emerald. To be exact, the last one. It was right in front of him about a mile a way.

"Now what do we do Prince Sunflash?" Frost whispered to him.

Prince Sunflash answers "It doesn't seem he notices us here yet. We cut him off. Sonic, Knuckles, you cut him off at the front."

"Right" Sonic and Knuckles replied.

Prince Sunflash continues "Frost, you cut him off at the left. Sophie try to cut him off at his right."

"You got it!" Frost and Sophie responded.

The Prince turns to me "Amber, you and I approach him from behind. With luck we'd have cut him off before he reaches the Chaos Emerald."

I gave him an understanding nod smiling "Lead the way."

The six of us split up, hoping to catch Zen-Aku off guard. Zen-Aku to our surprise doesn't seem so surprised when Sonic and Knuckles approached him from the front as if daring him to take one step forward. Zen-Aku calmly looks to his right and to his left to see Frost and Sophie approaching. Prince Sunflash and I caught him eying us as well "So...You've finally decided to come out of hiding and try to approach me on all ends in hopes of catching me off guard."

"Looks like you guessed it" Knuckles spoke.

Zen-Aku laughs evilly "This was sort of predictable. You see I meant for your Leopard Scout to see me knowing you would follow."

"Why do I get the feeling he lead us into a trap?" I muttered.

"You'd be correct" a mechanical voice announced.

We all then see Metal Sonic with Zen-Aku.

"Metal Sonic" Prince Sunflash growled.

This was one thing he hadn't counted on, this fight wouldn't be easy certainly not with both Zen-Aku and Metal Sonic.

"You called it" Metal Sonic told Zen-Aku.

"I have" Zen-Aku said "Heroes are so predictable."

"So it's just you and Metal Sonic" Sonic said bashing his fists together "I don't see how this is a successful trap."

Zen-Aku laughs "Look around you."

At his command Cogs and SWATbots had surrounded our whole group. Zen-Aku points to the six of us "Prepare to finally be destroyed. That Chaos Emerald is as good as Dr. Robotnic's.

"Over our dead bodies" Knuckles proclaims.

"Which shall be done" Zen-Aku admitted "Cogs, SWATbots attack!"

"Something's strange here..." I muttered "Where is Matriarch and your Hyena-clan warriors?"

"They are safely at Dr. Robotnic's base" Zen-Aku answered "Plotting their next plan after Metal Sonic and I have killed most of you and deliver Amber to them."

"That part will be over my dead body" I warned.

"That can be arranged" Metal Sonic warned "You couldn't handle Zen-Aku alone, and it took you five in particular. You're chances of handling both of us are zero percent."

"Want a bet?" Sonic dared the two.

Metal Sonic is right" Zen-Aku warned "Time to be defeated for the last time."

"Don't be too sure about that tin-can and Hyena breathe" Sonic told the two villains.

"We'll take that as your last words" Metal Sonic spoke in a warning tone.

"Agreed" Zen-Aku admitted "Now let your final battle commence."

"Bring it on" Prince Sunflash roared he then gives us of us a nod as if reminding us to remember the plan.

The six of us give him an understanding unseen nod with Metal Sonic bringing up his mechanical fist "Cogs, SWATbots...Attack!"

The two robotic henchmen attacked.

"Well looks like we have to take care of these Tin-cans first" Sonic muttered.

"Then take them out quickly" Prince Sunflash ordered "They'll only be a minor problem if we don't take them out first."

The six of us work together to easily over power the Cogs and SWATbots. Our Element Weapons easily overpowered the robot foot soldier's defenses. Sonic teased them while he attacked. Knuckles, well was himself. Punching and tearing enemy robots apart with his bare fists "Really, Zen-Aku, and Metal Sonic...These guys are too easy to beat."

"Too right" Sonic said sticking his tongue out at the SWATbots. They leveled their guns while the Cogs seemed to take the bait as well then open their helmets. Then both teams of robots fired at Sonic hoping to get him but Sonic like always, Sonic was too fast. He avoided the blast and the robots easily destroyed each other.

Frost sliced four SWATbots with her Freeze Claws two were frozen and sliced in half but the other two had shielded themselves with their shields. Only for their shields to be frozen then Frost rose "******Extension Freeze Claws**!"

Her weapons increase to a huge size and she slices the two SWATbots into fourths. She then eyes the Cogs "It's your turn!"

The cogs beat their chests like a gorilla then attempt to attack her but to their eyes she vanishes only to get to the back of them then slashes them down.

I had my back touching Sophie wondering how we had broken up formation so quickly, then the two of us sliced, stabbed or impaled them with our weapons.

"In coming!" Sophie warned as more tried to overpower us.

"Not going to happen!" I shouted "******Lightning Spin**!"

I unleashed a powerful lightning attack with a spin. Sparks flew from the Cogs as they fell destroyed.

Prince Sunflash had cut down or chopped his bunch of Cogs and SWATbots down and now was facing off against Zen-Aku. Both Flame Axe and Zen-Aku's weapon clashed. The three had clashed three times before Zen-Aku was able to slice Prince Sunflash across the chest. Sparks flew from Prince Sunflash as he was flung backwards towards me, Frost, Knuckles, Sonic and Sophie.

"Prince Sunflash!" Frost shouted.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I will be" Prince Sunflash answered.

Before we could react next Metal Sonic shot passed the group like a speeding bullet tearing threw our ranks. Sparks flew from, Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie, and me sending us onto our backs. Sonic and Knuckles took the hit too and were joining us. No matter what though we had gotten back onto our feet.

Metal Sonic turns towards us "Try this you six ******Lightning Spin**!"

He manages to grab two twin sabers then spin around sending a lightning attack at each of us. Sparks flew from Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and myself as it throws us off our feet and onto the ground. Sonic and Knuckles were on the ground too.

"That was Amber's attack!" Frost shouted in alarm.

"He must've copied it when Amber used it on the Cogs, and SWATbots" Knuckles muttered.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Not your fault" Sonic assured me.

Metal Sonic charges straight at us with Sonic leaping up and actually timed it right kicking Metal Sonic in the eyes. The robot is flown backwards but regains it's posture as Sonic turns to us "I'll deal with Metal Sonic...You five have Zen-Aku."

"Right" we responded.

With Prince Sunflash issuing out "Be careful Sonic, you don't have Princess Celestia or Princess Luna to bail you out if he gets the upper hand."

"He won't" Sonic promised "Rest assured, I won't let that happen."

"Alright" Prince Sunflash said.

He eyes Zen-Aku "This time Zen-Aku we will defeat you."

"You five are nothing to me" Zen-Aku warned us "So surrender and die quickly without being humiliated or you can die slowly with being humiliated."

"The only one that's going to be humiliated is you!" Knuckles told Zen-Aku.

Zen-Aku laughs at us "Then come at me."

With this the five of us do battle while Sonic takes on Metal Sonic with an odd racing maneuvers mixed into it. Despite this we clashed against Zen-Aku's crued pure power. He is able to deliver slashes to all of us. Sparks flew but Knuckles somehow dodged the slashes. He and Prince Sunflash see a pattern "See what I see Knuckles?"

"I do" Knuckles admitted.

"I don't know what you two see but you five are going down **Dark Style: Dark Wind Slice Jutsu!**"

After those words, he whirled around and unleashed a powerful dark colored slash. Sparks flew from Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and myself. Knuckles was hit too but he had no sparks flying from him and all five of us are sent onto our backs.

"What did you two see?" Frost asked him.

Prince Sunflash answers and whispers to the five of us "Knuckles and I have a plan...Knuckles and I will get his attention to stop his weapon and possibly destroy it. Sophie, Frost, Amber, I believe you three know the rest of it without me having to say it."

The three of us give him a smile beneath our visors "We certainly do."

Prince Sunflash turns to me whispering "Attack last with Thunder Sphere Strike."

"You got it" I said to him in a low voice so low Zen-Aku didn't hear him.

The five of us faced off against Zen-Aku.

"When will you five ever learn?" Zen-Aku asked "I'm too powerful for you five to handle."

"Want a bet?" Prince Sunflash asked with Knuckles at his side.

He gives Knuckles a nod with Knuckles nodding. Frost, Sophie, Prince Sunflash and myself grab our Elements of Harmony and activate them.

"That was some trick" Zen-Aku tells us "But even with Equestria's Elements of Harmony you'll still lose."

"Shut up ugly!" Knuckles shouted.

He and Prince Sunflash charged Zen-Aku. The three warriors clashed weapon and fist on weapon. For a while the three traded exchanges. That is until Knuckles caught Zen-Aku's weapon with one fist. Then both Prince Sunflash and Knuckles punched or chopped out at the weapon. The combination of the Flame Axe and Knuckles's strength prevailed and destroyed Zen-Aku's weapon "Impossible!" Zen-Aku shouted.

Sophie charges "**Generosity Tang****leweed**!"

She points her Nature Spear wrapping it around Zen-Aku whom was too focused on Prince Sunflash and Knuckles that it bound him tying him up. He eyes Sophie "So traitor this won't hold me for long."

"It's not meant too" Sophie replies "But it'll last long enough."

"Long enough for what?" Zen-Aku demanded.

"Me to do this!" Frost shouted she aims her Freeze Claws "******Laughter Extention Freeze Claws**!"

Zen-Aku tries to break free but doesn't really see where she was aiming at. She wasn't aiming to cut him into quarters but it was his horn! Her Element Weapons strike their target cutting off the horn "WHAT? MY HORN?"

"Now Amber!" the five shout.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I told them "******Kindness Thunder Sphere Strike**!"

I unleash my ultimate attack this time with the Element of Kindness adding it's power into the attack. The attack strikes Zen-Aku in his tracks.

"This is impossible!" Zen-Aku shouts "I've been beaten once again!"

He starts to fall to the ground, when Metal Sonic briefly is able to catch Sonic off guard and punch Sonic backwards "Klang, Orbiz...Do your thing!"

"Right away Metal Sonic" Klank told him "Let's get to work Orbiz, Zen-Aku needs our help!"

"He certainly does" Orbiz responds folding his head, little feet, and little arms in.

"around and around, and away you go!" Klank shouts swinging Orbiz around three times. On the third he throws Orbiz.

Orbiz lands on Zen-Aku "Help is on the way, Zen-Aku!"

He then prepares the preparations even somehow injecting the green liquid into Zen-Aku's body. Which after this Orbiz shoots out a blue beam out of his circular chest and it grows Zen-Aku, whose horn was already back to normal even his weapon.

"Oh Freedom Fighters and Big Cat Tribe...I'm back!" Zen-Aku shouts "Now what are you going to do about it."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sonic and Metal Sonic. Sonic is able to avoid Metal Sonic and kick Metal Sonic up into the air and out of sight "Oh-no"

We do see Metal Sonic come straight down onto Sonic. Sonic manages to dodge in time Prince Sunflash turns to Knuckles "See if you can help Sonic knock Metal Sonic out...Amber, Frost, Sophie and I have some unfinished business to deal with him."

"Right" Knuckles replied going to help Sonic.

Frost, Prince Sunflash, Sophie and I brought out our Element Weapons clashing them together with Prince Sunflash shouting the order "We brought out Element Weapons together shouting** "Tribal Plain Zords Descend!"**

With this the Cheetah, Hyena, Leopard, and Lion Zord appeared out of their elements. One-by-one we were able to get inside the zords.

Once inside Prince Sunflash ordered us immediately "Alright ladies let's combine!"

**Music Power Ranger's Lost Galaxy instrumental plays**

The Cheetah Zord somehow was big enough to form both of the Megazord's feet and legs while the Lion Zord's mane was detached for a little while as the Lion Zord became the full body of the Tribal Plains Megazord, the Leopard Zord formed both of the Megaord's arms and fist, the Hyena Zord formed the head while the lion's mane attached underneath the head. Lastly a gun hoister formed and then a united powerful roar or growl sounded as the animal part of the Zords all united.

**End of Song**

"We meet again you four like this" Zen-Aku warns "And this time I'm in no Zord."

"Bring it on" Prince Sunflash said.

We piloted the Tribal Plains Megazord walking towards Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku uses his weapon to strike us three times. Sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord each time he hit us. Then he stabs us in the chest. Sparks flew from the Megazord as it stumbles.

"That's it!" I shouted "Time to take him on swords to weapon. Deploy Thunder Sabers!"

The Tribal Plains Megazord managed to bring out it's Thunder Sabers then charge Zen-Aku once again. Frost turns to me "Let's turn up the heat with Cheetah Speed."

"You got it!" I said giving her a thumbs up then together we shouted after pressing a button "**Cheetah Speed!**"

We went our fastest but Zen-Aku takes his time and perfectly was able to catch both Thunder Sabers in his weapon then increase his own "Nice try, but try this **Dark Style: Dark Slicer!**"

Zen-Aku's weapon filled with dark energy and seemed to fire a counter slice vertically up the Tribal Plains Megazord. Multiple Sparks flew as it strikes us we stumbled but Zen-Aku smiles "Now take this **Dark Style: Dark Wave!**"

Zen-Aku's attack strikes the Tribal Plains Megazord multiple sparks flew but it takes us down to the ground afterwards.

"And now" Zen-Aku shouted as he comes towards us then lifts his weapon to jab the Megazord's head "I shall finish you off!"

Suddenly his weapon stopped by a huge fist followed by Knuckle's voice "SURPRISE!"

Then a spin dash attack strikes Zen-Aku right in his chest causing sparks to fly from him and for him to be forced backwards.

"What just happened?" Sophie asked.

We then see the Breaker Megazord reaching down to us with Knuckles asking "Need some help getting up?"

"Thank goodness it's the Breaker Megazord" I sighed with relief as we let Knuckles pilot the Breaker Megazord to help us up.

Then we turn to see the Spineforce Megazord with Sonic saluting "We can't let you have all the fun."

"And the Spineforce Megazord" Frost sighed then we gave out an all together sigh "Thank goodness."

It was Prince Sunflash that asked "Sonic...What about Metal Sonic?"

Sonic answers "Well we couldn't let you guys be destroyed...So we had to abandon the fight against him to help you guys...Besides we need to to do this together."

Knuckles responded "Besides we couldn't live with ourselves knowing we lost four friends."

"Well thank you" Prince Sunflash said "Let's finish this fight quickly before Metal Sonic gets the Chaos Emerald."

"You mean this?" Zen-Aku asked holding up the final Chaos Emerald.

"Where did he get that?" Sonic asked.

"Metal Sonic just gave it to me" Zen-Aku told us "And now I shall use it's power."

He grips the Chaos Emerald gaining more power in him.

"Not good" I muttered.

"But our Zords are meant to withstand four Chaos Emerald blast" Frost reminded "He only had one."

"He was wailing at us without one" Sophie reminded her.

"Doesn't matter" Sonic told us "It's three against one now."

"Then let's finish this job" Knuckles said.

"Couldn't have said that better then you" Prince Sunflash said.

With this the three Megazords make their way towards Zen-Aku "You three are fools."

He brings his hands together swiping out "**Dark Style: Dark Wind Slice Jutsu!"**

He attacks us with the attack and somehow it misses us all. Sparks fly from behind our Megazords.

Zen-Aku then sees this and attacks us all. This time Knuckles is with us "Not this time!"

He uses the Breaker Megazord's tentacles to grip Zen-Aku's sword. Zen-Aku seemed to expect this "Impressive but Dark Grip!"

His hands form darkness around the weapon and it grips the Breaker Megazord.

"What gives?" Knuckles asked as the Breaker Megazord was lifted up high above Zen-Aku's head.

Zen-Aku answers as he throws the Breaker Megazord onto all three of our Megazords taking us all down despite this we quickly get up though. Sonic tries "Then let me try this guys."

He makes his Zord curl up into a ball and use his signature Homing Attack. Zen-Aku this time expected this "Not this time!"

He manages to catch the Spineforce Megazord and even though it pushed him back a bit he wasn't damaged. He then quickly presses his hand "**Dark Illusion Clone!**"

He forms a clone of himself with another Spineforce Megazord then the two throw the Spineforce Megazord still in it's ball formation. Sparks flew from the Tribal Plains Megazord and the Breaker Megazord as it takes the two of our Megazords down. Despite being thrown the Spineforce Megazord still stands but not before taking a Dark Wave attack, sparks flew as it take the Spineforce Megazord down.

"Don't you see you can't defeat me" Zen-Aku told us.

"Oh yes we can" Sophie shouted "Amber retract the Thunder Sabers."

"Right!" I told her.

I withdrew the Thunder Sabers then Sophie shouted "Deploy Nature Spear!"

The Tribal Plains Megazord deployed it's Nature Spear pointing it down with Sophie shouting "Sonic, curl the Spineforce Megazord up!"

Sonic seems to see her plan and so does Prince Sunflash "Good eye Sophie. As we were proven right it is his horn."

Sonic makes the Breaker Megazord curl up and was spinning once again. Sophie then jabs the Nature Spear into the ground with "**Root Stab!**"

The Nature Spear jams itself into the ground then both a root and the spear came out striking the Spineforce Megazord causing it to bounce off the ground and up onto Zen-Aku's horn. Sparks flew as it cuts off his horn.

"Oh-no," Zen-Aku shouts "Not again!"

At this time Knuckles makes the Breaker Megazord stand up with the Spineforce Megazord already standing at our left. Then with one brutal blow the Breaker Megazord breaks Zen-Aku's weapon. Sparks fly from the weapon as the fist destroys it.

"And now we'll finish you Zen-Aku!" Prince Sunflash shouted he presses a button and the four weapons combine into a blaster with Prince Sunflash shouting "Four Element Blaster!"

The huge blaster was formed and was our Megazord's huge gun with all of us shouting "**Nature Fury Blast!**"

The Four Element Blaster of the Tribal Plains Megazord started to generate all the four Elements of our Element Weapons and even inside the Megazord we saw the four Elements, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and Nature which was all greenish in color for some odd reason and then the blasts were shot out towards Zen-Aku. The blast hit and Zen-Aku is instantly being drained by plant leaves, burned by fire, frozen by ice and shocked by lighting. Instead of the usual destruction, Zen-Aku turns brown like dust eying us "You've may have beaten me but I shall get revenge on you. Mark my words, you've just made things worse for yourselves!"

Then he is gone with the Chaos Emerald falling down to the ground. We tried to grab the Chaos Emerald but Metal Sonic is too quick and gets it "So...Zen-Aku has perished...What a shame...Luckily Dr. Robotnic has this."

Before we could get him by the three Megazords he had teleported out.

"Well," Prince Sunflash said "We beat Zen-Aku..."

"But Metal Sonic got away with the Chaos Emerald...So we have four and Egghead has three."

We let this hang into us as we reported back to normal. We made our way back to Knothole with Princess Sally asking us "How'd it go?"

Prince Sunflash answers "Zen-Aku's weakness was his horn..However he and Metal Sonic were after a Chaos Emerald...Which he got."

"Oh-man" Tails muttered "But how?"

Sonic answered "They were in trouble in the Tribal Plains Megazord...Zen-Aku was winning so Knuks and I had to call upon our own Megazords to help...During the Megazord fight, Metal Sonic was able to get the Chaos Emerald and Zen-Aku used it. We defeated him but Metal Sonic grabbed the falling Chaos Emerald and vanished.

"It's not a complete loss" Princess Sally admitted "Zen-Aku a big threat for Dr. Robotnic is defeated..."

"For now" I caught myself saying.

Princess Sally eyes me "Something wrong?"

I looked at her "We had defeated Zen-Aku but I do find his words troubling. He's dust but perhaps he could come back and-"

"Amber, Amber" Sonic said "We destroyed Zen-Aku, he's not coming back. Besides there is no way he can exact his revenge."

I looked at him "Well I guess your right."

"Of course I am" Sonic said "So let's enjoy ourselves for now. I mean we did lose the Chaos Emerald but Egghead lost Zen-Aku, all he has is Metal Sonic and Matriarch."

"True" I said somehow smiling.

Princess Sally agrees "We must look at this as a good thing, now without Zen-Aku, Dr. Robotnic is sure to be on his wits. Although with three Chaos Emeralds...The Final battle is approaching."

This hung into us like an opened book. She was right but for now Dr. Robotnic lost a good ally. Now the advantage was ours once again.

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter is finally over, sorry for the long dely, I have recentally moved to Altoona PA. Anyway...This new chapter is over and Zen-Aku is defeated for this story...But is there some truth to his words of revenge? Well I guess we'll find out.**

_Next chapter Chapter 39 Clash of Heroes P1: Amber and Sonic's friends must face off against the Wild Force Rangers whom thanks to Dr. Robotnic think that they are the new type of villain that stole three Megazords and are plotting to use them for evil bringing Zen-Aku's revenge plan to life._


End file.
